


Map of Our Soul

by SnarryStylinnnnsonnn



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adopted Min Yoongi | Suga, Adoption, Anal Sex, Babies, Baby Boy Park Jimin (BTS), Baby Park Jimin (BTS), Birth Control, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Christmas Vacation, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Crying, Cute Kids, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fighting, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Graphic Description, Graphic child birth, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Little Shit, Kim Namjoon | RM Has a Big Dick, Kim Namjoon | RM is Bad at Feelings, Kim Namjoon | RM is Good at Feelings, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, Kim Namjoon | RM is Trying His Best, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kissing, Lactation Kink, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Lactation, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Min Yoongi | Suga Has a Big Dick, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mpreg, Music, Napping, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pandemics, Post Mpreg, Power Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Sex, Sleeping Together, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spoiled Jeon Jungkook, Spoiled Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Spoiled Kim Seokjin | Jin, Spoiled Kim Taehyung | V, Summer Vacation, Team as Family, Temper Tantrums, Tender Sex, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Twins, Vacation, bussy, child birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 194,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryStylinnnnsonnn/pseuds/SnarryStylinnnnsonnn
Summary: Being a world class rapper and singer can sometimes take a toll on the human body and after 3 world tours, and 4 kids, he's ready for a break. Min Yoongi (more commonly known as Suga or Agust D)  just got back from his thrid world tour and he's looking forward to having a well needed break with his husband and kids.His husband decided that when they got married that Yoongi could continue with his goal of being a singer\rapper so his kids would have one parent at home. He's been counting down the days until his husband comes home. He's lived every minute of being a stay at home dad, but he's ready to have some help.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Comments: 79
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter One: World Rap Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,
> 
> Welcome to my first ever BTS fanfiction. I hope you will like it. Its something that just came to and I've been working on it for an entire day.  
> This is an mpreg, so for those of you who aren't into that, I'm sorry.  
> I'm going to try to update every week, but if I don't, it'll probably be every other week.

The italics words are conversations held over the phone.

**Chapter 1: World Rap Up**   
  


His phone vibrated on the night table for what seemed like the thousandth time, he ignored it the first three time already. Today was his last day on tour and after three world tours in three years, he was more than ready to go back home to his family. Groaning he picked up his phone and smiled slightly, clicking the green accept button on the screen. It takes less then a second for the call to connect and he was met with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, deep dimples, and full lips he had ever seen. And it didn't hurt that he could see his husband's bare chest. His curly blond hair was covering parts of his face and his skin was perfect, with a slight tan and clear skin making him look like a China doll. In the background he could hear his children screaming followed by high pitched squealing and laughter. He recognized the loud screeching as his young son, Taehyung. "Yeoboseyo," the older man groans and turns over on his back. He was getting tired of the different hotel rooms every night, he just wanted to be home with his family.   
  
_"Joeun achim, Yoongi ah."_ Min Yoongi shimmied his body up towards the pillows so his back and,his head were against the headboard. He smiled a gummy smile, wiped the sleep from his eyes and stared at the screen. God his husband was looking particularly handsome this morning(morning for him and nighttime for his husband). _"Are you just getting up?"_ His husband asks an even bigger smile on his face. Suga shook his head adjusting the pillows behind him. Oh he loved it when his husband switched from Korean to English.  
  
"I was getting ready to get up," he lied. "Is something wrong, you never call this late?"  
  
The last time his husband had called this late their son Tae had had a seizure, and while there was nothing he could do(since he was half way across the world), he spent the next several days in a funk. Trying to do a tour while your head was somewhere else was almost impossible, but his husband had been so great at keeping his nerves and fears at bay. "Seriously is everything alright?"  
  
His husband laughed, _"everything is fine Yoon, the kids heard me talking to JB about calling you tonight and they just wanted to say hello and kiss you good night."_ Letting out a breath of relief he felt his stomach and his shoulder’s relax.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as the man on the other end of the phone walked back to his children. As he drew closer he could hear the screams and squeals of his kids. Suga noticed that the house had stayed seemingly clean and spotless(just like he had left it). He watched as his husband walked up their grand staircase and pushed the door to the play room open. _"Who's gonna say hi to papa first?"_  
  
A round of 'me' rang through his ears and a short minute later his children's faces came into view. He got a glimpse of his youngest, Jungkook sitting on the play mat with a dummy bobbing in his mouth as he clumsily played with his toys." _A_ _nnyeonghaseyo appa(hello papa)."_  
  
"Yeoboseyo(hello), sweetheart." Suga says to his oldest son. Jin was the oldest of the four children and even though he had been the first born in the Min Yoongi family, he had taken on the roll of older brother quite well. He fondly remembers the day he brought Jung Hoseok home from the hospital, the joy on his son's face was something he'd never forget for as long as he lived. "What did you and daddy do today?"  
  
From the other end he could hear his husband give specific instructions to Jin about holding his phone with two hands while he took the baby to the nursery to change his nappy. Jin was typically a very good boy and a very good listener and he had no problems listening and following the rules but his other kids were a different story. _"We played outside and then urineun gongwone gatsseumnida (we went to the park)."_  
  
“Did the others have fun too baby?"  
  
 _"Yeah, but Kookie crieded a lot and daddy made us leave."_  
  
Suga smiled. It was still very shocking to him that at ten years old his son was so mature and more composed than any other kids his age. He shouldn't be that surprised, his husband is a genius and it was only right that one if not all their kids would be too. He always thought parents exaggerated when they said their kids were the best, but his children were really the best and since having kids, he doted and spoiled them more than he thought he ever would.  
  
His first two pregnancies were a breeze, he hardly had to push to get Jin and Hobi out but the last two had been the most tiring and most painful. His third pregnancy with his son Tae had been the worst. Tae-hyung had come a whopping three months early, with a delivery that was just as scary. Everything had been fine, his water broke on the twenty-eighth of December right after lunch. From the moment his water broke until his emergency cesarean on the thirtieth of December he had been in labor. It had taken him eight long hours of contractions, moaning and groaning to dilate an entire centimetre and a good day and a half to be fully dilated. After all the pain and pushing, Tae had refused to come out and made so sign of entering the world. It was unsafe for both the parent and the baby, looking back he was very grateful that his husband had decided on him having the cesarean (since he wasn't in any position to communicate). His last baby Jungkook was a whole other story. He and his husband had decided on a home birth(because it was more private) again, looking back though, if he and his husband had another baby, he would have another home birth. It was easier and caused him the least amount of stress. But Jungkook had been a mess. At one point he remembered the doctor reaching up into him while his husband tried to flip their son so he would come out head first. The whole thing was just a damn mess.  
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts Yoongi turned his attention back to his son, who was smiling at him through the camera. His two upper and lower front teeth missing. He must have lost them recently. "Did you help daddy with Hobi and Tae?" Yoongi didn't even have to ask, he knew how helpful Jin was. As his son shook his head and continued talking, he saw his husband come back in the room a crying baby in his arms and a bottle in the other. Yoongi glanced at the clock, it read 7:30 am(his time) it was definitely past the two younger kids bedtime. "Its late love."  
  
 _"I know, but they wouldn't go to sleep without seeing you and without their story."_ Said the younger man with a bright smile. _"I thought you'd like to do the honors before you had to go to rehearsals."_  
  
He couldn't help but smile as well. It probably wasn't easy being a single father for an entire year while he had been on tour, but his husband was doing a great job. Better than he ever could. How he looked after four kids for an entire year was beyond him. Yoongi could barely look after four of them for an hour, in his eyes, his husband was a saint. "What book are we reading tonight?"  
  
Yoongi listens tentatively watching his husband address his children, " _mueos chaeg uliga ilg-go issseubnikka?"_ He heard his husband say. A few quiet whispers and his husband turns around to face him again. _"Goodnight Moon."_  
  
 _"Papa do voices?"_ He heard TaeTae ask.  
  
Getting out of bed, he walked to his closet and pulled out a small green suitcase and carefully opened it. When he had first announced his third world tour, he had his husband remind him several times to pack the kids bedtime story books. He didn't want to miss out while he was away traveling and although it had been almost impossible the first week because of the time change and schedules, they had settled on a good schedule. "Papa can't do voices with Goodnight Moon. Maybe tomorrow night love." He pulled out the book and walked back to his bed plopping down with a loud sigh. "Have you brushed your teeth?"  
  
 _"Daddy helped us already,"_ little Jin says. He crawls into his father's lap bringing his face close to the camera and flashes his teeth at Yoongi. Yoongi laughs because even though he did brush them, it was funny seeing his son with several missing teeth.  
  
"Everyone have their pajamas on?" Asked Min Yoongi. He opens the book and looks up at the screen, "ready?"  
  
His husband nods, sets the baby down on the floor and walks to the bed to tuck the three older kids in. When the three boys were tucked in tightly his husband took a seat in the rocking chair with baby Kookie in his arms. His son latches on to the bottle quickly and began to suckle, "do you have enough breast milk?" Suga asked.

_"Enough until you get back."_ His husband added. He adjusted the infant in his arms and began to rock in the chair. 

"In the great green room there was a telephone and a red balloon and a picture of--  
  
 _"Gusnais mun,"_ Jin says excitedly.  
  
Both husbands smiled. "And there were three little bears sitting on chairs and what Hobi?"  
  
 _"Geuligo du mali jag-eun saekki goyang-i."_  
  
"And a pair of mittens."  
  
 _"And a little toy house and a young mouse,"_ his husband joined in. When he looked up, a small smile on his face, he saw that his husband had turned the camera to front facing and was now pointing the screen in front of little Kookie's face. Yoongi watched for a while as the small child suckled the rubber tit of the bottle making the cutest noises, his small hands wrapped around the thumb of his husband. He knew he would get emotional(he always did) when he saw his children today, it had been an entire year without seeing them, holding them or even kissing them. A year of missing out on things, birthdays, loose teeth and first day of school. He had missed all their firsts. He felt his chest get tighter and held back a sob. God he was so glad today was the last day of tour and he'd be heading home in a few days. _"Papa sad?"_  
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked up to see big brown worried eyes staring at him. "No baby, Papa just misses you is all." He tried to smile, but even though his kids were fooled, his husband surely wasn't buying his act. "And a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush. And a quiet old lady who was whispering “hush”. Goodnight room and goodnight what?" Yoongi asked.  
  
"Goodnight Moon," it was Tae who responded. And even though his son's dummy was bobbing in and out of his mouth, but he understood what his boy had said.  
  
"Goodnight cow jumping over the moon." He softened his tone of voice and went to a quiet whisper. "Goodnight light. And the red balloon. Goodnight bears. Goodnight chairs. Goodnight kittens. And goodnight mittens. Goodnight clocks."  
  
 _"_ _And goodnight socks,"_ his husband added.  
  
"Goodnight little house,"  
  
 _"_ _And goodnight mouse,"_ the younger man paused, pulled the sleeping baby closer to him and began gentle taps on the baby's back. Min Yoongi watched in fascination, his husband had always been the best at getting their kids to burp. No matter how hard he tried his children never gave it as much effort when he was the one trying to relieve the air from their bellies. The younger man was more patient than he'd ever be. _"Goodnight comb._ _And goodnight brush._ _Goodnight nobody._ _Goodnight mush._ _And goodnight to the old lady whispering “hush”._ _Goodnight stars."_  
  
"Goodnight air," he whispered softly. From where the younger man had placed his phone again, he got a clear view of his three boys sleeping soundly; both Hobi and Jin were on the outside of the bed, Hobi on the right and Jin on the left side and Tae was in the middle of the bed. "Good night noises everywhere." He finished by closing the book. "Goodnight Hobi, goodnight Jinnie, goodnight my little Tae and goodnight my little Kookie monster. Papa will be home soon."  
  
 _Give me a few minutes to put Kook down in the crib and I'll come talk to you._

Knowing that it would take his wonderful husband more than a few minutes to put their baby to bed, he returned the book to the suitcase and decided to shower and brush his teeth.  
  
After his shower he threw on a pair of sweatpants and the over-sized sweater his husband had let him take on tour. It still smelled like the younger man and on nights when being away from them was too much, he would pull the sweater out of the bag, removed his shirt and sweats and let the soft material touch his bare chest and legs as he curled into his husband's scent. Those were usually the nights he would cry himself to sleep as his amazing husband stayed on the phone with him until he woke up the next morning.  
  
Yoongi walked down to the hotel for breakfast and quickly grabbed himself a plate of everything. He normally hated American breakfast foods, but it had been almost a day since he had eaten anything. He headed to the corner of the dining room and took a seat by the window. He didn't want to disturb the other occupants in the room. He knew he'd probably get a few stares here and there once they heard him speaking Korean, but he didn't care. He was going to talk with his man if it was the last thing he did. Halfway through his breakfast his husband's face appeared on the screen again. _"Yoongi ah, when do you wrap up?"_  
  
"Majimag konseoteuneun oneul bam-igo."  
  
 _"Why are you speaking Korean?"_  
  
Min Yoongi took a bite of his over cooked eggs and swallowed hard. Why he was still torturing himself with this breakfast was beyond him. He hated hotel food almost as much as he hated being late. "I'm downstairs in the hotel lobby. Nam-eun bam dong-an mueos-eul hal geongayo?"  
  
 _"Naneun ajig mol lunda, maybe eat and then finish grading the last of my students thesis."_  
  
"You look tired baby, jago issni?"  
  
The younger man set the phone down and began his nightly ritual of cleaning up from the days activities. _"Not really. The baby cries for hours sometimes and when I get him to sleep and lay down, Hobi and Tae wake up from nightmares."_ He felt a little bad that his young husband was working so hard and losing sleep. When he wasn't teaching, his twenty-six year old husband was with their children 24\7. He wondered if he gets any time to himself to just breathe or maybe even just use the toilet, but the chances of that were pretty unlikely. They talked about everything from their kids to what they would do to each other once the tour was over and he was back in Korea. Sweet lord how he loved it when his husband talked filthy and sensual. Deciding to give up on breakfast, Yoongi threw the remainder of his food away, put the used utensils in the bucket and quickly ran up the stairs. He was not going to miss another opportunity of getting freaky with his husband. Not again.  
  
 _"What about our no sexy time on camera rule?"_ The younger asked. It had only been a rule they set after he and Yoongi had accidentally sent nude pictures of themselves to Jackson Wang and his husband. Of course his friends had never let them live it down. It still comes up in almost every conversation they have, but that's when he had learned that Min Yoongi was a savage and completely shameless.  
  
"We haven't seen each other in person for an entire year, do you really care?"  
  
 _"What about your fans Yoongi?"_  
  
Suga shook his head and shrugged. "What about them?" The older man asked, he stripped off his shirt, then his undershirt and eventually his jeans. "Are you gonna make me come or what?"  
  
 _"Jesus Yoon, make sure the doors are locked and the shower is on. Fuck your so hot when you get needy."_  
  
The older man rushed into the bathroom, he shut the door and turned the shower on. He quickly exited the room and opened the side pocket of his suitcase, once he had grabbed what he was looking for, he entered the bathroom and locked it. "Its been one year. We went from touching each other everyday to nothing. I can't wait to sink my teeth into you."  
  
" _Touch yourself, Yoongi ah,"_ The younger man swallowed. _"God baby you're so hot."_  
  
There was a pause and movement on the other line before the young man's voice comes through, his tone light and conversational. _"Sorry I thought one of the kids was up."_  
  
"Already hard, huh?” Suga asked  
  
 _"Of course, baby, do I look like a robot to you?”_  
  
Suga laughs low on the line and the man on the opposite end of the phone gives himself a little twist at the head.  
  
“Mhmm, that's what I thought.” There's a few seconds of shuffling and Min Yoongi can tell that his husband was relaxed. Fi _nally_. He's probably got his legs spread a little and a hand on his semi hard cock. Suga moans quietly rubbing a soft dry finger over his hole, already extremely and helplessly horny.  
  
 _“Why don't you finger that pretty little hole?”_ His young husband croons. Suga does as he's told and brings his two fingers to his mouth to suck messily on them, making it noisy so his lover can hear. _"Yeah, baby, that's it."_  
  
Yoongi gets his hand back down between his legs and rubs a few teasing circles before pushing a finger in, slowly, just like his husband usually did when they fucked. He sighs at the burn and twists his wrist to make wider circles, forcing the stretch.  
  
 _“Fuck yourself open for me Minnie.”_ The words crawl down Suga's spine and make him arch into his hand, still stroking himself slowly. Picking up the pace of both his hands, he slid a second finger in and crooked both of them as best he can, trying his very best to hit the spot his husband could find in record time. They are both humming approvingly over FaceTime and Yoongi closes his eyes to imagine that sexy smirk of his husband's above him, fucking himself harder to mimic his lovers hands. 

"God baby, I'd love for you to fuck me hard."  
  
Yoongi moans quietly, encouragingly, and his lover's wicked smile carries in his voice. _"You like that? When I fuck you so good, hard and fast? Get all nice and tight around me when I fuck you hard enough to see stars."_ His husband asked, Suga could almost hear the smile on his husband's face as he spoke dirty filthy things to him.  
  
Suga thrusts into his hand and rocks down onto his fingers, grunting as his fingers graze that spot. "You close?"  
  
 _"Yeah, yes." H_ e says, and there's a muffled noise in the background. _"I wonder if I can make you come with just my words.”_  
  
Suga makes a noise not unlike a whimper and his toes flex and curl as his orgasm rushes up to him. Turns out his husband could make him come with just his voice. Yoongi hears a soft whimper followed by several "fuck" and he knows his young husband has climaxed.  
  
"You all good baby?" It was Suga's turn to use that term of endearment and even though the man he married hated when he called him baby, it just seemed fitting for what they just did.  
  
 _"More than good, I'm great."_  
  
They cleaned up the mess and not a moment to late as a loud knock sounded at Suga's hotel room door. From the other line he could hear the slight whiny cries of one of his kids. No rest for the wicked. _"I gotta go Yoongi ah, baby's crying, but text me when you're about to get on stage."_  
  
"I will, I'll see you in a few days." He added, he set his phone down on the sink and washed his hands. 

His husband smiled and he could tell he was relieved by the news that he would be home in just a few days. "Oh, I love you, Namjoon."  
  
 _"I love you too Yoongi ah!"_ They exchange one last goodbye and his husband's face disappears from the screen.

**☆BTS☆**

  
After his FaceTime with his husband and kids, Suga showered for the second time and headed for the stadium early, he would be spending the next several hours rehearsing making sure nothing went wrong tonight. Although he'd rather be back at the hotel getting some well deserved sleep, he'd be heading out later to meet some of his fans and to sign a few autographs. He was currently on stage fidgeting with his ear piece and talking to his team.  
  
He made it a habit early on in his career to never bring his phone on stage with him unless he was feeling like he wanted to engage with his fans that day and even then the occasion barely rose for him to do that. Back then it was easier to follow that rule, it had only been him and Namjoon at the time and kids weren't even in the picture yet. His phone was blaring, with a frustrated sigh he yanked the earpiece from his ear and threw it down. At this rate, he'd never get anything done. "Momchuseyo(stop), just give me a minute please." He rushed over and picked up the phone hitting the answer button. "Mwoga jalmotttwaenni(what's wrong?) Namjoon-ah?" He says worried, two calls in one day, was just something that never happened. It was RM who spoke on the other end. He listened tentatively as his husband spoke rapidly in Korean and when the man was finished speaking, Suga excuses himself and walked down towards the empty stadium seats so he could have more privacy. As Namjoon continued to speak telling him everything about Taehyung he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt. His husband was doing the best that he could, and now more than ever all he wanted to do was be home with them with little Tae in his arms. He tried not to cry in front of his husband, but as he was sitting there listening to RM talk about their son and how he had had to rush the little guy to the hospital, all he wanted to do was cancel this last concert, but he couldn't do that to his fans. And RM would hate for doing that.  
  
 _"Hold on a minute Yoongi, the doctor is coming to check on Tae."_  
  
He could barely make out what the doctor was saying on the other end and all he could do was wait patiently and let Namjoon explain everything to him once the doctor had left. He picked nervously at his fingernails as the time just seemed to stop. The seconds dragged into minutes and his mind slipped to when Taehyung had been born.

_The lights above him were beginning to hurt his eyes, he had no clue how long he had been laying on the operating table, but it had to have been a long time. His husband was still above him whispering and talking sweetly in his ear. Occasionally he would give a play by play on what was happening to him and how far the doctors had gotten, but they still hadn't met their baby. "They're pulling him out Yoongi ah, you'll be able to hold him soon."_ Not a second too soon and the doctors placed their little miracle child on his chest. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief at finally being able to hold his son and God was the boy beauty. Of all his children, Tae-hyung was the only one to have been born with green eyes. _"You still there Suga?"_  
  
"Yeah, yes, I am. What did the doctor say?"  
  
 _"He's diagnosing Tae with a seizure disorder and some meds that should help keep it under control."_  
  
"Should?" He didn't mean to sound so panicked.  
  
 _"Clam down baby, Tae is fine and for his age the medication have a good chance of working."_  
  
Suga let out a shaky breath and groaned. He should be there with his family. "I should be there with you RM." He should never have to choose between his family and his fans, but if he knew his husband as well as he thinks he does, RM would try and put on a brave face and tell him there was nothing he could do even if he was with them. He'd tell Suga to focus on his concert tonight and give it everything he's got and that he didn't need to worry.  
  
 _"What are you going to do that me or the doctors aren't already doing Yoongi?"_ His husband was right. There was nothing he could contribute to the situation if he was there. _"He's awake and asking to speak to you, I haven't told Tae yet."_  
  
Suga nodded and told Namjoon to give the phone to his son. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and with anxiety through the roof he calmly spoke into the phone at his son. The first thing he hears, is how weak his little baby boy sounds and even through all the scary things were happening, he could hear the joy in his baby's voice. _"Papa home soon?"_  
  
"Very soon love, I'll be home before you know it and we can have lots of cuddles." He choked back a sob as Tae told him about the nice ambulance man and the lollipop he got for being brave. He made sure to tell the four year old that he was indeed very brave. They spoke for another five minutes before saying goodbye to his son and Tae handed the phone back to his daddy. "Update me if anything changes, Namjoon, I mean anything."

His husband laughed and the panicked feeling was no longer as bad as before. "How are you holding up?"  
  
 _"I'm alright,"_ Namjoon answered nervously. _"I left the other three with Jackson so I could ride in the ambulance with V,"_ the younger man says voice still shaky and low. He couldn't even begin to imagine how scared his young husband had been, the thought of it makes Suga sick to his stomach. _"God baby it was so scary."_ RM's voice broke, _"his little body was shaking and his mouth, oh god, he had no control of anything, he bit his lip so hard that his mouth was bleeding." RM exhaled a shaky breath and took a few deep breaths before he continued, "it was so scary Yoongi. I thought he'd never stop seizing."_

Suga didn't say anything but listened as his husband cried on the other end. He had only heard Namjoon cry this hard once before, when the doctor had told them that they had miscarried their twins. Even without seeing him, he could feel his husband's pain. He couldn't imagine the thoughts that went through his head at seeing their son have yet another seizure and how truly scary it was. He felt it by the way the man cried and as he listened wishing, he could do something, anything to make his husband stop, but this was the life they had chosen and it came with tough choices. "I hope you know how much I love Kim Namjoon. I appreciate everything you've done and continue to do. You're the best daddy and husband we could ever ask for."  
  
RM gave Suga a teary smiled and wiped his eyes. _"I love you too Yoongi ah, please come home soon."_ Suga laughed, though nothing was funny about what his husband had said. He was more begging than asking and RM didn't beg, ever, but given the stress of today, it made sense. _"Go finish preparing for your concert. I'll be here cheering you on. Love you."_  
  
"I love you more." And they hung up. Suga took a few minutes to compose himself and when he was ready, he headed back up the stage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much Los Angeles, you've been great. Goodnight!"  
  
The excitement he felt as he walked off the stage was something he'd never be able to describe. His team would most likely be taking him out for drinks tonight to celebrate his success of the last concert. "Yoongi hyung, that was amazing. This was your best concert yet." One of the staff said, a big smile on his face.   
  
Suga laughed, "you say that every night Tony." He grabbed his phone and pressed the power button. As the team worked to remove the wires and his ear piece, his assistant walked over with a bag of his favourite food. "Gomawoyo." He said with a smile.   
  
He unlocked his phone and saw that he had four missed FaceTime messages. He clicked on the first one and laughed, Jin's toothless smile staring back at him. _Good luck Papa, you the bestest Papa ever. I love you._ Jin kisses the camera and the screen goes black. He clicks on the next as his second youngest Hobi stared at him from the screen. _"Daddy how do I know it working?"_  
  
 _"The light should be flashing,"_  
  
 _Hi papa, I hope you do good and gets lots of fans. Don't forget to get me a present. Love you._  
  
"Suga hyung, can you turn around so we can unhook the walkie-talkie?" He does as he's told, standing still, he lifted his shirt up slightly. After a few seconds he clicks on the third video and listens to Tae ramble on about the hospital and how they gave him a frog stuffed animal. He finishes off by saying I love you and that he missed him very much. Before their daddy took the camera, Tae blew him a series of kisses and pressed his lips to the camera one final time.  
  
The next video was of RM and baby Jungkook. RM was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery as he gave the baby his morning bottle. The room was still dimly lit, the blackout curtains pulled over the window. It was probably Jungkook's nap time. _You're probably getting ready to go on stage in a few minutes...,"_ Namjoon started. He could hear the rocking chair creak as his husband rocked back and forth. _And I know you don't really get nervous, but I love you. One more show left baby._ _You can do this Yoongi hyung, I- we believe in you and are cheering you on. I'm not sure whats going through your head right now, but I'm so proud of you, I'm so proud of all that you've been able to accomplish and achieve this past year. Its been a hard year, but its been so worth it. Go knock em dead baby. I love you!_

RM turns the phone towards baby Jungkook slipping the bottle out of the baby's mouth so his infant son could see him better. As soon as Jungkook sees the camera, he gives the biggest toothless grin he could muster. "God I love that face," Suga says out loud.  
  
"How's the family doing?" It was Jake his bodyguard.  
  
"They're doing well. Can't wait to go home."  
  
"Yeah I bet, how old is Kookie now?" Jake asks, he steps in front of Suga, signaling for his assistant to come shield the rapper so they could take the remaining wires off. "Jin is ten, right?"  
  
The rapper nods, and opens his messaging app. RM was probably finished feeding the baby and making his way down to the kitchen to make the rest of them breakfast. He sent a quick message and slipped his phone in his back pocket. "Kookie's a year and one month. Jin is ten, Hobi's seven and Tae is going to be four."  
  
"Wow a year already? The time sure does fly." Jake says as they worked quickly and carefully to remove the tapes and wires. Everyone on his team knew that he was married and though they had met Nam-joon on several occasions, the only member of his team that knew he had kids was his bodyguard and his assistant.

"You're telling me. Its like I blinked and they all grew up." Suga says smiling fondly. When the wires, ear pieces and walkie-talkies were removed, he put his shirt back on and lets Jake lead him to the dressing room. It would take him a few hours to pack everything up and get to the hotel. He was suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the past year rushing through his body and he was so looking forward to having a long break. "What time does our flight leave on Friday?"  
  
"We should be at LAX by eight am. The flight isn't until 11. We'll need to make sure the jet has fuel, your bags checked and make sure the meals you've ordered are prepared."  
  
"Any plans for tonight?"  
  
He knew he didn't have to ask, his team was definitely taking him out to celebrate tonight and not that he wasn't grateful that they want to do that for him, but he was tired and antsy. "The staff was thinking about going to a bar and I got the packages that you bought for the staff. You could give them their gifts tonight."  
  
He shrugged, "mun dadajuseyo,"(Shut the door please)."  
  
Suga dressed in record time, ate and began packing up his things. It took a total of three hours to pack everything up, and by the time he made it out to the car it was well past one in the morning.


	2. Chapter Two: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd have this chapter written so soon, but I somehow pulled it off. 
> 
> Currently working on chapter 3 and should have it up next week or sooner.

**Chapter Two: Home**  
  
  
  
It was pouring heavy rain outside when Suga and his team headed to the jet after a mini autograph signing at the airport. The rain had been coming down hard for some time and although they were given the clearance to fly thirty minutes after they arrived, the rapper had wanted to stay and do a small meet and greet with his fans at the airport. Seeing the many people who spent hours upon hours waiting for him was one of the reasons why he loved his job. He loved seeing everyone who continuously came out and supported him, but nothing made him happier than hearing his fans talk about how his music saved their lives or made daily living a little easier. He understood their need to be a part of something and he knew the struggles of daily life, it wasn't until he met Namjoon did he finally realize that he could have anything and everything he wanted. Namjoon had been his saving grace and had been the one to encourage him to continue with his music career.  
  
His phone vibrated in his left pant pocket and he pulled it out checking who it was. He had four text messages from his husband and three messages from Jackson Wang. Suga clicked on Jackson's name and sent a quick reply to his friend. A second later his phone vibrated again. _You on the plane yet?_  
  
He replied with a quick _"yes"_ and hit the back button to go back to his messages. Another text message came through from his husband.  
  
 _ **U on the plane yet?**_  
  
Suga laughed and pulled out his earbuds and laptop.  
  
 _Yes, just waiting to take off. How were the kids today?_ He replied and hit send. God he couldn't wait to see his husband and kids. The excitement was almost to much to bear.  
  
 _ **They were good. They're all asleep now, including Kookie.**_  
  
Suga could almost hear Nam-joon smiling and exhaling deeply through his texts. It was definitely a lot of work trying to put four kids down for bed, especially when the two oldest thought they were too old for an early bedtime.  
  
 _Kook do alright today?_  
  
 _ **For the most part, yes, but he had an upset stomach this morning and at lunchtime. He's a poop machine gross 🤮**_  
  
 _ **😂🤣**_  
  
 ** _Not funny j_** ** _agiya_** 😫  
  
 _You're right, sorry._  
  
Suga hit the send button closing out of the messaging app. He looked up and saw Jake(his bodyguard) walking down the isle of the jet with his three bags. "Gal junbi?"  
  
Yoongi nods, his attention going back to his phone. He quickly replied to RM, saying goodbye and then shut his phone down. He was feeling extremely tired and hopefully he'd be able to catch up on some sleep. Lord knows he could use all the energy for when he saw his kids in a day or so. The plane ride home would be the longest plane ride by far, he wasn't complaining though, he loved flying, almost as much as driving, but he couldn't help the antsy feeling he got at knowing he'd be seeing his husband and kids. After an entire year on the tour, he was finally going home. He would finally be able to hold baby Kookie, his three boys and his husband. Good God he missed Nam-joon, more than he ever thought he would. Just thinking about the man made his cock twitch.  
  
  


  
  
Eighteen hours later he was being shaken awake by a tall dark shadow looming over him. As his eyes adjusted to the jet lights, he was met with Jake's warm smile and a bottle of water. "Drink you'll feel better."  
  
"Doubt it, but thanks."  
  
"Nam-joon called while you were sleeping. He wanted to know if you needed picked up once we land."  
  
"I'll call him, thanks." He says putting the half empty bottled water on the seat next to him. Groaning he stood up, stretched and began to walk the length ofthe plane, when the feeling of sleep disappear from his eyes and tight muscles he returned to his seat. "How long until we land?"  
  
"The pilot says half and hour." Suga checked the time on his phone, it read 12am. The kids would be long asleep by now, but RM was probably still awake waiting for him to return home. He dialed his husband's number and waited for the call to connect, his husband picked up on the third ring. _Annyeong. Y_ _ojeum eottae?_  
  
"Annyeong haseyo?"  
  
 _Im good. Did you land yet?_  
  
"Soon. Turn on FaceTime."  
  
His husbands face came through the screen a second later.  
  
 _Whats the first thing you wanna do when you get home?_  
  
"You."  
  
Jake, who was sitting on the seat to the right of him looked up and quickly turned away once met Suga's gaze. The rapper blushed his face crimson.  
  
RM laughed but kept quiet for a moment and then spoke. _"Maybe in the morning. I just want to hold you when you get here. Need a ride?"_  
  
"No, I don't. How's the baby?"  
  
 _He's good. Took me four hours to get him to sleep today he's been asleep since then, but he made me work for it today._  
  
"Well, now you have me." Suga says a big smile framing his face.  
  
They laughed, _we're still out numbered Yoongi ah._  
  
That was true, but even he knew how much better things were when Namjoon was around. "Yes, but it won't be one against four anymore, it'll be the two of us."  
  
"Passengers take your seats and buckle up, we will be landing in ten minutes."  
  
From the other end of the phone, Suga heard RM scream followed by a slew of cuss words, the rapper smiled, he was excited to be on the ground and in the same country as his husband too. He felt like a small child on Christmas morning. "You heard that did you?" He asked teasingly. "Holy shit baby I can't wait to see you." Suga says looking adorignly at his husband.  
  
 _"I've been waiting one year, twelve months, 365 days, 8760 hours, 525,600 minutes and 31,536,000 seconds for this day to come. So yeah, I'm allowed to be a little excited._  
  
"Joonie?"  
  
 _Yeah baby_  
  
 _"S_ alanghae."  
  
 _I know Yoongi hyung,_ _nado salanghae nae salang._  
  
"Hey, I gotta go see you in a bit."  
  


  
**☆BTS☆**  
  


  
The drive home was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life, his mind wasn't his and his nerves were going haywire. He had practically thrown himself into the backseat of his limo and waited for the driver to start the car. Everything from landing, getting his luggage, and until now had been a blurr and a whirlwind of emotions. He felt as if he was going through the motions, running towards something he had only imagined in his daydreams. A year, he has been away for a year and he had imagined his husband in the same bed with him, and a year of missing his children, his husband, their friends. This moment felt so unreal, the only thing he could think of, was being held by his husband, God how he had missed those strong arms wrapped around his tiny body as his husband held him tightly whispering sweet sweet nothings in his ear.  
  
As soon as the car turned the corner to his street, he noticed a tall figure standing at the end of the street in front of their gate. The figure began to move drawing closer and closer.  
  
The car hadn't come to a full stop yet when Suga pushed open the door and ran the rest of the way to his husband. His legs felt like lead but all he wanted was to be in the arms of the person he loved the most. He launched himself at RM practically knocking the man down, but his husband was strong and held his ground throwing his arms around Suga as the older man's feet left the ground. The feeling was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.  
  
Min Yoongi had never been the "hugging type" He preferred to be alone, he was a recluse at times, and an introvert. Hugging made him uncomfortable and made his skin scrawl, that was just the way it was. It was rare that he ever hugged people, save for his husband and kids and on rare (very rare occasions) he would hug Jackson Wang and his husband. So, when he ran towards his husband and threw himself at the younger man he was shocked at how quickly RM engulfed him in a warm embrace, he had found himself frozen to the spot, not because he wasn't expecting it, but because it had been so long since he'd seen or felt the man. "Yoon-uh... is everything okay?" RM asked. He hugged his husband tighter feeling moisture on his shirt. Yoongi cried, something he didn't do often as well.  
  
He heard Namjoon tell the driver the password to the gate and as the car drove up to their house, he could briefly make out a smile on his bodyguard's face.  
  
Everything felt like a dream. Surely this wasn’t real, surely he was dreaming. It couldn’t be real. He stared at his hands and the soft material they were clutched around. He knew he wasn't dreaming, this was real and RM was the one holding him tight, kissing him, whispering soothing words in his ear and rubbing his back. Another few minutes passed, Namjoon holding his husband tightly as he cried and after a while he finally puts him down on the ground, wiped his tears with his sleeves and gently kissed him on the lips. "Welcome home jagiya."  
  
"I love you," Yoongi whispered, the weight of his words sending a shiver through RM. He knew his husband meant those words. Then Yoonhi kissed him, something that was short and sweet and held every moment they've ever shared and that did more for their mood than anything ever could.  
  
When Yoongi pulled away, it was all Namjoon could do to sigh adorignly at his husband. "I love you, too," he murmured, and gave him another quick kiss and squeezed his hand gently.  
  
They walked through the gate towards the house hand in hand. "The kids are going to be so surprised to see you in the morning."  
  
"God babe, I can't wait to hold them." They entered the house, RM switching on the light in the foyer and they walked to the back of the house. Suga's luggage was sitting by the stairs along with his overnight bag he had left in the back seat of the car.  
  
Namjoon smiled and kissed his hand, "they've missed you too Yoongi ah, go up to bed, I'll be there soon." For the first time in over a year, he slept through the night, Namjoon's arms wrapped tightly around him.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
When he woke up the next morning, everything felt out of place; it took a few minutes for his eyes to focus and when they finally did he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. It was the first time in a long time that he was able to sleep through the nightwithout his mind keeping him up and he had to thank Namjoon for that. As soon as those strong arms wrapped around him and he was pressed firmly to his husband's chest, it took him a matter of minutes before he was sleeping soundly. It hadn't been a dream at all.  
  
The doors flew open, Namjoon walked in holding a very fussy Jungkook. "He's been changed, just needs fed." He handed the baby over to his husband.  
  
"What if he doesn't want to nurse from me?" Yoongi asked nervously. He stared down at the dark locks of his one year old son and smiled. Jungkook had been four months old when he had left to do his world tour and although he hadn't wanted to leave, postponing and canceling wasn't an option.  
  
"He knows who you are hyung, he literally lived inside you for nine months and one week. Not to mention you were the first person to provide him with comfort when he was born. He'll nurse, just be patient." He says, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. The shower turned on a few seconds later.  
  
The door burst open, his three boys running towards him and jumping on his bed. "Papa! Papa, you're home." Seok-jin says.  
  
"You're home... you're home... homie home home." Hobi shouts jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
"Hello you three, did you miss me?"  
  
Little Tae giggled and it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. "Lots and lots daddy. Lots."  
  
"Are you gonna feed baby now?" Hobi asked, he always loved watching him feed Kook and whenever he would change the baby's nappy, he always wanted to help. "Kookie missed you too Papa. Did you miss us?" Hobi added, petting the baby's cheeks.  
  
"Oh, I missed you all so much. So so much, but daddy sent me pictures of all of you everyday." Suga says, he took a deep breath and sighed, before sitting comfortably on the bed, his back firmly pressed against the headboard. He undid the buttons on the night shirt he was wearing, and pulled it down slipping his arm out, exposing his still swollen nipples. Hobi, Jin and Taehyung quickly rushed over, sitting on the bed, facing their papa. Baby Jungkook instantly attached to his papa's nipple.  
  
At first, Suga winced, pulling his son away. It still felt very weird to have his son suck on the most sensitive par of his body, but they tried it again, and he sighed, just sitting there. He looked down, watching his sweet baby boy suck his nipple, eyes closed, and after a few seconds his baby began to suckle as the milk came in.  
  
"Annyeong," RM says startling Suga and the four boys. "Bab meog-euleo gaja, let Papa have some alone time with the baby."  
  
"But..."  
  
RM held up a hand, a finger on his lips to silence his kids and pointed to the door a stern look on his face. He began to speak in Korean in the stern fatherly voice that sometimes even scared Suga. With tears in their eyes, and a pout on their faces, Namjoon helped Taehyung off the bed and lead his three boys out of the room. "Take as long as you need hyung."  
  
Suga smiled and nodded.

**☆BTS☆**   
  


**One week later**   
  
  


They had settled into a good routine again and though it was hard at times to get basic things done, Namjoon was always there to help. Today he had allowed the younger man to sleep in later, taking the baby out of the room while he went to wake the other three boys. Making breakfast had been easier than he thought it would be and after they had all eaten and the baby had been nursed, they retired to the living room where he turned on the morning cartoons for the three boys. Jungkook was currently sprawled out on the changing mat as he quietly cried his tiny hands reaching up at his Papa to be picked up. Suga made quick work of changing the baby deciding to leave his son in just a nappy and a shirt. He picked Kookie up, going to the garage to throw the dirty nappy away. "Papa I'm still hungry."  
  
Suga closed the door to the garage and picked Taehyung up setting the four year old on his other hip.  
  
"How about we have fruit and then make daddy some coffee, sound good?"  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Yeah, baby, what's up?" Yoongi placed Jungkook in the play pen and shifted the four year old to his other hip and carefully got out the fruit and washed it. When Tae was in his seat, he got out the coffee from the cupboard. "Are you leaving again?"  
  
"What? No, baby, papa is staying for a long time." Suga says, he ruffled his sons hair and placed the bowl of fruit in front of him. "Do you want me to leave again?"  
  
"No papa, I don't want you to miss my birthday again. And daddy was sad a lots."  
  
"Telling papa our little secret huh," Namjoon says, he kissed Tae's cheek and ruffled his son's hair. Suga handed him his freshly brewed coffee smiling fondly as his husband took a sip and then breathed in the sent of his coffee. "Morning, baby," RM whispers. He took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Morning," Suga says, and tilts his head slightly up as RM presses a kiss on his cheek. As his husband tries to retreat, Yoongi grins and grabs the back of Namjoon's neck, pulling him down for a proper morning kiss.  
  
Namjoon laughs against Suga’s lips. "Careful baby, unless you want to wear my coffee."  
  
"Worst things have happened," Yoongi mutters, smiling into the kiss. "It’s going to be a perfect day either way."  
  
Namjoon laughs and pulls away from Suga, he pours himself another cup of coffee before settling down on the bar stool. He smiles over at his son Taehyung, the boy's face covered with pieces of fruit that hadn't made it into his mouth. He picked out the few pieces of fruit that had somehow landed in his boys hair. "I think you'll be taking a bath tonight Taehyung."  
  
The four year old smiles and giggles up at his daddy bits and pieces of fruit stuck in his teeth, the blueberries staining the inside of his lips. "No fanks you daddy."  
  
Taking a final sip of his coffee, he set the empty coffee mug on the island and stood up and stretched. "Come here," he says lifting the four year old out of his chair. "Daddy's gonna wipe your face." Tae began to fuss hating the idea of his face being washed, but his daddy wasn't listening, instead, Namjoon carried his to the sink, opened the cupboard and pulled out the bag of baby wipes. He pressed the baby wipe to Tae's cheek rubbing gently. "Jungdanhada," he says sternly, but his four year old wasn't having any of it. "Kim Tae-hyung, stop it or daddy will put you in time out."  
  
"No daddy."  
  
"Then listen." The father growled. Once he was done wiping the mess off his son's face, RM sets the boy down and tells him to go play and watch cartoons. Picking up his empty mug, he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee and headed to the living room to watch cartoons with his kids. He waved at the baby in the play pen, rubbing a thumb over his son's smooth cheeks.  
  
With a sigh he plopped down on the couch catching the attention of his kids. "Come here Ho-seok, come cuddle with daddy." The child didn't hesitate and crawled into his father's lap, his head resting on his daddy's shoulder and his small hand holding onto the arm of his father's night shirt. Hobi was always the more cuddly child out of Jin and Tae. He was more sensitive and also more easy going, he liked to think that Ho-seok got his chill personality from Suga. After all, Suga was the king at being a savage. They spent the morning watching cartoons and movies something that Namjoon and Min Yoongi only allowed his kids to do on the weekend. Occasionally, Min Yoongi would get up and snap a few pictures of his husband and kids. He never was a fan of posting his personal life on social media, but since he's been home, he been wanting to introduce the world and his fans to his family. His fear and anxiety were keeping him from being brave, but he would have to talk to Namjoon about it later.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
The first time Nam-joon's phone vibrated on the desk in his studio, Suga checked the caller ID and saw that it was JB. He made a mental note to call BigHit Entertainment as soon as his meeting with a potential client was over, and placed the phone back down on the desk.  
  
A half hour later, when the phone rang for a second time, he didn't check the phone. Instead he checked his watch. It was 5pm, which meant that RM would be back with the kids soon. He leaned over and checked the pram that was sitting by his desk, the baby was still sleeping soundly. His meeting was going longer than he'd planned, but he had to give all his attention to the artist, who was talking about some ideas on a new song he wanted Suga to write a rap for and produce. If the artist loved what he had written, he'd eventually have to fly to Japan to record the song and help the artist on the rest of the album.  
  
After the phone vibrated a third time and then a fourth, he was actually beginning to worry. JB, The leader of GOT7 never called this much, not unless something was wrong. He picked up the phone again doing his best to keep his voice even and calm, he answered the phone. "Min Yoongi."  
  
 _Oh hi Yoongi hyung, did I call you by mistake? I was trying to reach your husband._  
  
"He took the boys to the zoo and forgot his phone. I can take a message though."  
  
 _No need,"_ the voice on the other line was calm and sounded happy, _thank you though, we're on our way. We'll be there about six._  
  
"But..." Before Suga could process what had just happen, the man on the other line hung up the phone. "Fuck, Joonie what did you sign us up for?" No sooner had he hung up did he hear the front door open and a slew of loud voices entered the house as the door slammed shut.  
  
He closed his laptop, picked up the sleeping baby and headed towards the voices. "How was it?"  
  
RM shrugged putting Taehyung down on the ground and throwing his black bookbag on the island. How he could be so exhausted already was beyond him.  
  
"It was alright." He huffed, shrugging off his jacket. "Did you by any chance find my phone?"  
  
Suga tried to smile but the sour look on his husband's face told him that he had not had a good experience at the zoo, but the younger man normally got like this when he hadn't eaten.  
  
"Yeah and JB called, he and Jackson are on their way. Why didn't you tell me that we were having guests?" The voice that spoke to him was decidedly clam, with a hint of malice.  
  
RM shrugged pinching the bridge of his nose and began to put the contents of the bag away. "I'm sorry, baby, it slipped my mind."  
  
"It slipped your mind, you have a 150 iq and it just slipped your mind?" He asked feeling more and more irritated, he wasn't up for entertaining tonight, let alone with Jackson(who seemed to have more energy than his kids) and his husband. "Well then you better have something to feed them, I'm too tired to cook."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mr. Grumpy pants, they're treating us to a meal today. JB spent all day cooking and he wanted to treat you to some homemade Korean food and dessert." The younger man rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to fight and he sure as he'll wasn't going to give his husband a reason to pick a fight with him. "Did you manage to get some work done?" Nam-joon asked changing the subject. He took baby Kook from the older and cradled the baby to his chest.  
  
"Yes I did. Kookie was the definition of good today. I nursed him around the time you left and he's been sleeping since." Said Suga, he smiled fondly rubbing a thumb over the baby's cheeks. "You look tired."  
  
"I hate going to the zoo on a Sunday afternoon, its always so fucking packed and you can never enjoy anything."  
  
"I can take them next time and you can stay here and have some time to yourself, god knows you've earned it."  
  
Suga peppered his husband's lips with a few chaste kisses, noticing that his husband was fully relaxed for the first time since he'd walked through the door. "White or red wine?"  
  
"Red and maybe a few beers."  
  
"Sounds good." Said Suga, "go sit down and I'll put the rest of the things away. How come there's still three sandwiches left?"  
  
"Seok-jin ate his sandwich but Hobi and Tae gave me a hard time and they didn't want to so I gave them the graham cracker bears instead." Namjoon says, "I didn't have the energy to fight with them."  
  
Yoongi nodded his understanding, "you didn't eat?"  
  
Nam-joon was silent. He hadn't had the time; between Taehyung and Ho-seok's tantrums, he had no time. The baby on his chest was being fussy and he stood up quickly walking the length of the room. Jungkook was always a bit crankier than his other children when he was waking up and not because he was a baby. He got his grumpyness from Yoongi, neither of them liked to be woken up before they were ready.  
  
Jungkook let's out hard sob his tiny body trembling in his Daddy's arms. The younger man stops pacing and begins to bounce the baby, gently patting his diapered bum. That's the scene Jackson and JB walked into when they entered Min household.

  
  
**☆BTS☆**

  
The crying seemed to only get louder. "Bad timing then?" Jackson asks over the now screaming baby.  
  
Yoongi shuts the front door and leads his two friends to the kitchen. "RM just woke him up and he's very unhappy about it." Said Suga, a smile on his face, "let me help you with those."  
  
JB walked over to where Nam-joon was standing bouncing the baby and held out his arms. "You two need a break, give him here."  
  
No sooner had he handed Jungkook off to his friend did the baby stop crying. The three men watched in disbelief as the baby's cries died down to a quiet whimper. "You have a pacifier on hand?"  
  
Yoongi fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a pacifier with Tigger's face on it and walked it over to the younger man. "Thank you very much. How was the zoo Nam-joon?" RM shook his head a sour look on his face. It was all JB needed to know that the zoo was currently off topic.  
  
"Where are the other three?" Asked Jackson.  
  
"Probably in the play room. I'll go get them." The young man says, he grabbed his phone slipping it into his pocket and ascended the stairs.  
  
"Oh bring down the nappy bag, Jungkook will most likely need a change." Suga called after him.  
  
When Nam-joon opened the door to the playroom, his children were curled up, cuddled into each other on the bed. Both Hobi and Tae were resting their heads on Jin's shoulder, as the older boy read from the open book. He watched contentedly for a few moments listening to how well his son's reading skills had improved. For the moment he was, content.  
  
He came into the bedroom and just grinned at the picture on the bed. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures (because Suga would kill him if he didn't capture such a sweet moment). The flash caught Hobi's attention and he looked away from the book over at his daddy. "You three hungry? Uncle JB and Jackson are downstairs waiting to see you." He grinned, lifiting Hobi in his arms and then slipped his phone back in his pocket.  
  
Jin and Tae raced out of the room, RM snorted, but half smiled. "Your brothers are silly aren't they?" The young father says, he wasn't expecting his son to give a verbal reply. He moved to the crib that was standing in the corner of the play room and picked up the nappy bag his foot slightly hitting the corner of the crib. He cussed quietly to himself and glared at the crib. Namjoon walked down the stairs, Hobi quietly laying on his shoulder, he had a feeling that the seven year old wasn't feeling well. He usually got clingy and whiney when something was wrong.  
  
Handing the bag over to the older man, Nam-joon shifted Hobi to his other hip and got out four wine glasses and headed for the table.  
  
He was about to take the wine from the cabinet when his Suga blocked his path. He looked down in confusion, but was taken aback, surprised at the gentle kiss he was given.  
  
Yoongi ran his fingers through his husband's hair as they kissed. He loved this side of Suga, but he wasn’t looking for more right now, but later on, God the thought of what he would do to Suga made him weak. This tender moment with his lover was enough to make him want to take Yoongi on the table. He broke the kiss and hugged the older man as much as he could with their son between them. "I just wanted to say I love you is all."  
  
"I love you too Yoongi hyung."  
  
  


  
  
  
Even though the dinner had been pre-made, somehow it had been a lot of work to get it on different plates, with all the main dishes that had been prepared. Suga and RM were shocked that JB was able to roll around the floor with their three boys, but somehow the man never lost the smile on his face.  
The fourr adults were currently sitting in the dining room, Nam-joon going around the room pouring wine into the glasses and then he poured some milk in a sippy cup for Tae, and orange juice, then milk for Hobi and a glass of water for Jin.  
They talked as they ate, Suga telling them all about the tour (there was always more to tell) and sharing a few stories of crazy fan encounters.  
"Sounds exciting," Jackson beamed when Suga finished telling his story, "you think you'll tour again soon?"  
RM snuck a glance at his husband but quickly looked away once his eyes met the older man's. He put more food on Tae and Hobi's plate and waited for his husband to speak.  
Yoongi laughed, poured himself more wine and took a few bites of his kimchi, "no, not for a long time. I've been going nonstop for three years. Missed my kids and husband's birthdays, I'm staying put for a while."  
  
"Are you doing collaborations with anyone?" Jackson asked, he nodded grinning back at him.   
  
"A few, and I'll be producing an album for an artist based in Japan, but I don't plan on leaving Korea to do so."  
  
RM relaxed, feeling his heart beat steadily again. "And I'm pretty sure Joonie would kill me if I left again."  
  
"Not necessarily," he says half heartedly and took Suga's warm hand in his cold one, squeezing gently. "I know how much you love your job, so I'd most likely pack up everything and join you," he paused to feed Tae, who seemed to be having a hard time using his chopsticks. "We've been apart for longer periods of time before but this time around just seemed impossibly hard."  
  
"Cause no sex?" JB said, with as much feeling as he could put in his words.  
  
"No, but not having sex didn't help." Said Nam-joon.  
  
"That'd be hard for anyone," Jackson added.  
  
They ate in silence for a while, eventually RM gave up feeding Tae and let the four year old eat his dinner with his hands. He'd clean him up and bathe him tomorrow morning.  
  
Min Yoon-gi set his chopsticks down and walked over to the pram in the living room and picked Jungkook up carrying him back to the table. He tried not to make it a habit to breastfeed in front of people but the baby hadn't eaten in almost four hours and it was almost time to put him down for the night. It was Suga's turn for bed duty this week. He plopped down on his chair lifting his shirt and guided Kookie to his chest. His son latches on quickly and began to suckle.  
  
"Have you two even been alone for more than five minutes since you've been home?" asked Jackson.  
  
"We haven't had the time." RM says, "we share our bed with Jin, Hobi and Tae, there's no time to be intimate with each other."  
  
"Don't wait too much longer, it might fall off, and then what will you do?"  
  
Suga, RM and Jackson laughed, Jackson rolled his eyes, playfully slapping his husband's shoulder.  
  
"Are you offering to babysit then?" Yoongi asked.  
  
"Hell yeah, ssibal, we'll take them for the night, right baby?"  
  
Jackson nods his agreement. "You need to use your elephant trunk at least three times a week."  
  
"We'll take you up on that." Said Nam-joon.  
  
"What? Three times a week. Don't you feel sore or raw after?" Yoongi asked nervously his cheeks flushed pink.  
  
"Not three days in a row," JB laughed. "If we do it Monday then we won't fuck again until Wednesday."  
  
They continued to eat in silence for a while until Namjoon broke the silence, "doesn't it hurt having sex that much?"  
  
"No, not really, the real problem is how big JB is. Now that hurts. A lot."  
  
The rest of dinner was spent in a comfortable silence and after dinner, Jackson went to the freezer and pulled out the dessert, Chapssaltteok. Once the boys had had their desserts, their teeth brushed and their pajamas on and the baby was changed and fed, they said goodnight to their uncles and Yoongi lead them up to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story, I appreciate all of you for taking the time to read it. Thank you!


	3. Chapter Three: Kim Nam-joon and Min Yoon-gi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some language in this chapter and adult humor read at your own risk.
> 
> I'll be posting every Wednesday, but things might get slower because of the holidays and some of my TV shows are coming back

**Chapter Three: Kim Nam-joon and Min Yoon-gi**  
  
  
  
  
Kim Nam-joon plopped down on the bed beside his husband, a small smile etched on his face. There was something so pure and innocent about the way the man smiled, he didn't do it often, but the world seemed to stop when he showed people his gummy smile. "That was stressful." Said RM, he turned so his body was facing Suga, his head resting on his hand. When his husband didn't respond, Nam-joon traced a finger over his husband's lips, grabbed his chin and kissed him. "Penny for your thoughts babe."  
  
"Thinking about the first time we met." He says pushing himself up on his elbows. "It feels so long ago. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we'd never met?"  
  
Actually he had. His life would be so different than what it is today. The thought that he'd almost missed out on the talented singer and rapper left a sour taste in his mouth. And his kids, god, he couldn't and didn't want to imagine them calling someone else daddy.  
  
"All the time," RM whispers a sadness in his voice. They had almost missed each other and if it hadn't been for JB and Jackson and the rest of GOT7, he'd have missed Min Yoongi altogether. "Whats got you thinking so hard about the past?"  
  
Yoongi shrugged and let out an agitated huff. "I don't know, I think I'm just tired. Its been a long day."  
  
"Yoongi ah, what's on your mind?"  
  
"I don't know." He held back a sob, "I just- I've missed so much Joonie, so many days. I dont want our kids to remember me as the father who left to go fulfill his dreams." Suga started to cry, tears falling freely for the second time since he's been home. "I hate that Seok-jin won't spend more than five minutes with me and the way Taehyung gets sad every time I leave the room hurts. And don't even get me started on Ho-seok."  
  
The younger man sits up pulling his husband close to his chest. He let's Suga cry for a bit and rubs his hands through the older man's hair.  
  
"You're doing the best you can jagiya. It's going to take time and don't worry about Seok-jin, he'll come around."  
  
"What if he doesn't, what if our kids are always gonna wonder when I'll leave again?"   
  
"Stop it! Look at me Yoongi ah," RM lifts his husband's face with his hands until brown eyes are staring at him. He wiped the tears from his husband's face and kissed him gently on the lips. "Our kids will be fine. Jin, Hobi and Tae love you, I know they do, it's just hard for them because they are so young. Jin knows that you had to leave so you can make money and provide for us. I know that too and even though it was hard at times, I know you are trying to give us the best life," he paused taking in a sharp breath.  
  
Yoongi leaving for the third time in three years was hard. The first couple of weeks he had to sleep alone almost broke him, but he knew that this is what Yoongi had to do to provide for them. "I mean, look at all you've given us baby, because of you, our kids will never want for anything. They'll never feel like they aren't safe. We have this big beautiful house with a huge backyard because you work so hard. This is all because of you."  
  
"Is it worth it though?" Suga croaked out.  
  
"Is it worth it?" Nam-joon asked, "fuck yeah it's worth it. It's worth every sleepless night, every nappy change, ever emergency room visit and every pregnancy you've gone through. I'd say it's pretty fucking worth it."  
  
Sitting up, Suga winced his head was pounding.  
  
Getting off the bed, RM walked over to their closet, switched on the light and closed the door. A few minutes later he walked out of the closet a book underneath his arm. Suga watched with interest as his husband opened the book and pulled out a few of its content. "This is the first pregnancy test we took together two years after we got married." RM says handing the test over to his husband, "and this," he held up the first ultrasound pictures. "This was our first check up, when we got to see our baby. Min, everything in this book is all the good things you've done for our family. Jin's first baby shoes, a piece of Hobi's baby blanket and Tae-hyung's hat and mittens. You did that, you gave us this life and you gave me four beautiful kids."  
  
Suga smiled, RM had a way of making his feel better when he got into one of his moods. He traced his hand over the pages and stopped at a series of pictures. "When did you take these?"  
  
"When you first told me we were going to be parents."  
  
It was a series of pictures, the first one was a photo of Suga six weeks into his pregnancy. He didnt even know when Nam-joon had taken some of the pictures he was looking at. The next picture showed him at 12 weeks pregnant, in the photo he could see the slight swell of his belly. There were about thirty or so pictures each one showing the growth of his stomach. "I didn't even know you had these. How long have you been putting things in this book?"  
  
"Well, it started with Jin and after he was born I needed things to do, so I decided to do this for all our kids. They each have their own book, this one is ours."  
  
Suga pulled him onto of his body and kissed his husband hard on the lips. "I fucking love you, you know that right?"  
  
RM smiled peppering the older man's lips with kisses. "I love you too."  
  
As their baby napped, both parents took the opportunity to get some well needed sleep. And because Jin, Hobi and Tae were out with Jackson, it made it easier for them to catch up on sleep. As he drifted off to sleep, his mind took him back to the very first time he had met Nam-joon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Sunday 13 April 2008**_  
  
 _ **The first time Nam-joon and Min Yoongi met.**_

_The day started out like any other, it was a perfectly normal day for nineteen year old Min Yoongi. He and the rest of the staff were getting ready to start his Wings world tour that day! He had awoken extremely early to pack a few more things he might need into his already overflowing suitcases and he had to double check to make sure he had everything. The door bell rang, the crude sound assaulting his ears and he went down the flight of stairs, past the kitchen and opened his door. "Hey, you haven't left yet?" It was Jackson, one of the members of GOT7._   
  
_"Not yet." Suga says nonchalantly. He shut the door and headed back to the kitchen to have breakfast for the last time in his house for the next year. "Jake should be here soon. Who's that?"_   
  
_The young rapper asked. He couldn't take his eyes off the taller boy, his white hair and carmel eyes throwing him off guard._   
  
_"Oh, um this is my best friend, Kim Nam-joon, he's with me."_   
  
_Suga sighed sadly at the thought of not seeing his friends for the next year and even though Jacksonand the rest of his bandmates would be joing him half way through his tour, he hated the idea of being alone for so long. "Well make yourselves at home. Jack come help me with my luggage please. The next few hours were a extremelly emotional, tiring and long for the young artist._   
  
_Jackson quietly filled the older boy upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door. "Whats with you, you coyldnt take your eyes off Nam-joon."_   
  
_"He's interesting that's all." Suga tried to say, but Jackson was already shaking his head and laughing._   
  
_"You are allowed to admit that you feel something hyung."_   
  
_He had felt something, a flutter of something bigger than he was. Hope maybe. Whatever it was, the boy made him happier in a way, almost as if they had met before. But one thing was certain, he wanted this boy to be with him for the rest of his life._   
  
_The young rapper turned around as the door to his bedroom opened and in stepped Nam-joon. The boy was smiling softly eyes shining and cheeks flushed pink, god he was good looking. Min Yoongi closed his mouth and turned back to see Jackson staring at him, his friend took a seat on the bed and gestured for Namjoon to sit as well, but the younger boy didn't, he stepped forward in front of Yoongi and held out his hand. With a puzzled look on his face, Yoongi shook his hand and was surprised how warm the boys hand was. Yoongi smiled softly and gave a quiet "nice to meet you," and pulled his hand back resting it at his side. Nam-joon nodded, smiled warmly, and bowed slightly. "Its a pleasure to meet you as well."_   
  


**☆BTS☆**

Yoongi shot up from his bed and rushed to the nursery. He didn't know how long the baby had been crying for, but from the redness of his sons face, it had been a while. He carried his son back to their bedroom and plopped down on the bed.  
  
Yoongi gazed longingly at the framed picture of him and his one true love, with a soft smile on his face. He remembered fondly of the day they first met. Namjoon was dressed in white ripped skinny jeans and a black button down floral shirt with a leather jacket. He looked as if he had stepped out of a magazine cover. Namjoon has just finished his final year of collage, when GOT7 had introduced the two. At first it was infuriating because his heart felt one thing, but his head was telling him something completely different, but in the end he was grateful that he listened to his heart because it caused him to meet the love of his life.  
  
From then on he would give it everything he had to woo the younger man. It took quite a while, but eventually Namjoon had seen that he was sincere. "Hi my little Kookie, sleep well baby boy?" Yoongi taps the tip of his son's nose and kisses him gently. He lifts his shirt a smile on his face as Jungkook quietly nursed from him.  
  
A half hour later, Namjoon wakes up and notices that Yoongi is not in bed, but in his place is a baby, Jungkook was sound asleep his dummy lax against his lips. A fond smile spreads across his face and he picks up the sleeping babe, cradling him in his arms. He lays down again bringing Kookie to his chest and for a moment, he recalls the moment they brought Jungkook home from the hospital. Namjoon smiled the nostalgic feeling warming his insides, god it had seemed so long ago since Jin, Hobi and Taehyung were in nappies. He ran a warm hand through his son's dark curls, breathing in the scent of lavender, honey and baby powder.  
  
The bathroom door opens a stream of hot air exiting as Yoongi walks out, only a towel around his head. Nam-joon swallows...hard, his eyes scanning all over his husband's pale ghost like skin; good lord the man was perfect, in every sense of the word. "You're walking artwork, Min Yoongi." RM says from his spot on the bed, but Yoongi doesn't say anything and gives him the middle finger. RM laughed carefully setting Jungkook back on their bed and pushed their blanket down towards the end of the bed. In one swift movement, he was standing beside his naked husband. "I could look at you like this all day."  
  
"Fuck off, you know how we get. If you can't keep it in your pants, then leave."  
  
"Whats the harm in wanting you?"  
  
Suga laughed playfully slapping his husband's shoulder. "Wanting me is not the problem, Joonie," Suga says. "Thats what you said all those years ago when we were first married. We were barely married for two years and you knocked me up. And nine months later, Jin was born."  
  
"As I recalled, you wanted me just as much as I wanted you." Said the twenty-seven year old. He wrapped his arms around his husband's tiny frame and pulled him closer to his body his lips making their way to Yoongi's neck.  
  
"Joon, I'm not playing."  
  
Nam-joon nibbled on the older man's earlobe causing Yoongi to squeal. "Come on, just a quickie?"  
  
"Go away and let me finish getting dressed. And if you behave, I'll make it worth your while."  
  
With a loud frustrated sigh, Namjoon backs off slapping the older man's ass. He barely escapes the bottle of lotion Yoongi throws at him. "Fuck off," when Nam-joon finally leaves the room, Yoongi makes quick work of getting dressed and laid down on the bed with Jungkook in his arms. He really did love the smell of lavender, honey and baby powder. As he closed his eyes his mind drifted off to the second time he had met Nam-joon. He smiled fondly letting sleep take him.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Wednesday 1st July 2009**_  
  
 _Suga was in his studio when a loud knock startled him from his thoughts. He rose, walked over to the door and turned the lock._  
  
 _Suga stopped at the doorway with a start at the sight of him._ _He had the awkward tenderness of someone who has never been loved and is forced to improvise._  
  
 _For a moment he thought he had been dreaming, a series of images flashing through his mind and he smiled. It had been a year and three months ago since he met the young man for the first time and as he looked the figure up and down, he couldn't help but notice that the boy had become even more stunning. His pale olive like skin was smooth under the harsh lights in the hall and for a moment, as they stared at each other, he left a sense of relief as he looked into those dark chocolate brown eyes._  
  
 _For a moment Yoongi fixed his gaze on the blond, exhaling_ _indefatigably_ _before taking Namjoon's hand in his. His look was a little defiant and innocent but at the same time he had a halo of serenity that he could not explain. Suga felt a slight flutter in his stomach as a_ _malicious_ _smile crept in between all the expressions he could muster._  
  
 _It all started that morning when Jackson had introduced him to the blonde haired beauty, an innocent game of flirting had quickly turned into something. They didn't know how things would work out seeing that he would be gone for an entire year on tour, meeting fans and potential people who wanted to date him. They had settled on getting to know each because the younger man had had multiple bad experiences where he loved someone and the love was not reciprocated. He had been burned more times that he could count and after he had closed his heart off to love, thw though of finding someone so pure was so far deep in his mind that nothing could break down the walls he had built. And fuck, he had built those walls pretty damn high._  
  
 _He found out early on that Kim Nam-joon lived in a small town in Seoul, in one of the complexes owned by the family his parents were working for._  
  
 _Through the hour long conversation that he and Nam-joon had had, he found out that the boy was a fan of swimming in the sea, and enjoyed the peace and.calm it brought. Suga had quick to tell him that he hated water and told him the story of how his dad had saved him from drowning. "Is that why you hate the water? Because it almost took your life?"The younger man had asked._  
  
 _With a smile on his face, Suga shook his head._  
  
 _"No, but drowing didn't help my fear of water. I dont like to be wet."_  
  
 _They had their first date the following year after Suga's second world tour and even though Yoongi had been asking for months for the younger man to go out with him, Nam-joon had refused because "I don't want you to date me because you are lonely." Suga had stormed out grabbing his jacket and let the door slammed behind him. It was another month before the two spoke to each other again, thanks to Jackson and BamBam._  
  
  


**☆BTS☆**

  
  
When he woke up again, Nam-joon was in the corner of their room quietly talking to Jungkook as he changed the baby's nappy. The younger man began to hum softly occasionally rubbing their son's tummy. When he was done changing the baby, RM joined him on the bed again and handed the baby over to him. He smiled as his husband took a sip of his coffee.  
  
After a few minutes, Yoongi looked at Nam-joon and for a moment, the image of the sixteen year old boy he met all those years ago came flashing back in his mind. "Hey remember when we first met?" he said, RM nodded.  
  
"Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday." he said as he took another sip of coffee, Yoongi looked at RM in disbelief.  
  
"Really, it’s that clear is it?" he said,  
  
The younger man nodded. Yoongi ran a hand thriugh the baby's hair as his son nursed, big die eyes staring back at him. "We're gonna have to take Jeon Jung-kook to get his first hair cut soon."  
  
”Yeah, we'll wait until he isn't nursing from you." He said gently squeezing Jungkook's chubby thigh. "It was 11 years ago. And you were the rudest person I had ever met." He said, with a small smile on his face. "Don’t you?"   
  
Suga nodded. "Yes of course I do Joon." He said taking a sip of his husband's coffee. He switched the baby over to the other side so he could continue to nurse. "How can I forget that? And I wasn't rude."  
  
Nam-joon shrugged, “I don’t know,” he said taking another sip of his coffee. "Okay, you weren't rude, but you weren't exactly friendly either, why did you ask? Thats the second time today. You know our rule about not looking back at the past."  
  
"I don’t know I just wanted to know if you still remember that’s all. I've been thinking about that lately and thinking about everything that I've missed." Suga said. God it seemed so long ago and time was disappearing right before his eyes. He felt hia throat get tighter, he had missed so much and there was no way he could ever make up for lost time.  
  
RM looked at Yoongi. He had a confused look on his face. "What's our saying baby?"  
  
"The past belongs in the past. If we can't change it, we try to make the future better." Said Suga.  
  
"Exactly and as for us meeting," he said "I’m never going to forget that day, ever." He smiled fondly rubbing a thumb over Suga's porcelain skin, pinching his cheeks. "I still remember the red Supreme head band you wore and the double cross earrings you wore in your ear the way the white gold glistened in the light and the small black hoop earrings that rested comfortably on your left and right ear. I remember your black ripped skinny jeans with the white Guns n' Roses t-shirt and the black leather jacket that you wore as well, it was black and white, with two red stripes running down the arm on both sides. I remember the way everything hugged your body so well. You wore a pair of black and white Vans with rainbow shoelaces."  
  
The older man stared at his husband dumbfounded, he shouldnt be surprised, but hearing Nam-joon recall everything he was wearing when they met gave him butterflies in his stomach. "I've never been more in love with you than I am right now...” Yoongi mumbled as he took RM's hand and hissed the back of his hand. "Thats so fucking hot."

There was a second of silence, the only noise in the room was Jungkook suckling quietly and then Joon spoke up.  
  
"So when you first saw me, was it love at first sight or what?" 

Suga nodded in response. "You could say that, Joon, I mean, I knew that I had to spend the rest of my life with you." Yoongi smiled smugly, "but yeah... it was definitely love at first sight”   
  
Namjoon smiled and took Jungkook from Suga's arms and began to light tap on his sons back. After five minutes, Jungkook lwts out a great burp that surprised both him and Suga. It still surprised how well Joon could get a burp out of their son. He could barely manage to get a small burp from the baby. His husband was definitely going to have to teach him his tricks.  
  
Yoongi turned to Nam-joon and smiled slightly running his hand through the curly blonde hair. He pulled RM down by the neck and planted a loving kiss on his lips. "Well... it was definitely love at first sight for me too” he said, and gave a quick kiss to Suga's lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads my story. I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter Four: Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, enjoy! I loved writing this for you guys it was so much fun
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE AND ADULT THEMES!  
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> Also, a quick FYI, my Korean is not great so for those of you who speak it, please tell me any mistakes you see. Also, I know in Korean culture the last names come before their actual name, so the kids names are gonna stay the same.

**Chapter Four: Alone Together**

Bathtime in the Min Yoongi household was always a fun, exciting, and special time and today was no exception. Hobi and Tae were currently in the tub splashing around and playing with the bubbles, RM sitting on the toilet seat taking pictures as his son's played with each other. Ho-seok picked up the bubble gun and aimed it at the three year. Tae laughed hysterically clumsily popping the bubbles as they flooded around his face. Namjoon kept snapping pictures feeling an extreme sense of joy and happiness. He looked up, when the bathroom door opened and in walked Yoongi with Jungkook in his arms wrapped in a soft blanket. "I was so scared to bathe him in the sink. I thought I wouldn't do it right."

"Well, its been a while since you've done that, so its natural to feel worried or scared." Nam-joon smiled taking the baby from Yoongi's arms.

Breakfast had been an ordeal and after three tantrums (because the kids refused to eat the breakfast that was made) and a brief moment in the bold corner, Tae, Jin and Ho-seok had decided to listen and participate in the meal.

"Hey, um, what would you say if I posted some pictures of the kids on my Instagram page?" Yoongi asked nervously. It had been a rule they came up with the year Seok-jin was born. They weren't ashamed, but as Suga's popularity grew and his fan base got bigger, it was the safest thing for their family. Only a few people knew that Min Yoongi was gay and married and in the past, that's how they had wanted it, but now that he was home and he had missed so much, he wanted the world to see just how blessed he truly was. And the thought of keeping something this big from his fans made him nervous and he was surly going to lose some fans once the news got out that he was gay. "I know it's not something we've talked about recently but what do you think?"

"Well, I think we should talk about it later." RM says looking up briefly to address his husband. "I don't have a problem with it, but I think we definitely need to get your team's opinion on this." A soft yawn and quiet little squeaky gurgle drew the parent's attention out of their conversation and their heads snapped to the left, their eyes landing on the small bundle of blankets laying atop of RM's knees.

"Give him here, he's probably hungry." Yoongi says, looking over at the baby. "Oh hi sweetheart, are we not giving you enough attention?" Yoongi cooed as he carefully took his son over from his husband's arms, his fingers rubbing over Kookie's cheeks as the baby kicked his feet out, wriggling as he stared down at his dad. He slipped an arm out of his shirt, shifting Kookie around so the baby was laying across his lap head resting on his arm. Instantly Kookie latched on and began to nurse. He always loved the little noises his kids made when they were little and nursing. From the bathtub, he saw Tae and Hobi having a bubble competition to see who could blow the biggest bubble. Suga cooed at his boys, swaying side to side, hand gently cupping the back of Jeon's head. Hobi looked up flashing him a big toothy smile, a few teeth missing. "Having fun?" Suga mumbled, and kissed the side of his baby's head. Jungkook let out another soft squeak and Yoongi nodded, beginning to bounce the small child when he began to fuss.

"Appa is the baby sleeping?" Hobi asked from his spot in the tub.

"Almost, my little Hope, he's fighting it just like how daddy does when he's tired."

Rm looked up from his phone a small pout on his face, "I'm being called out. Don't listen to Appa, he doesn't know what he's talking about." The two boys laugh.

"Unca Jack coming soon right?"

"In a little while Tae-hyung, he and Uncle JB had to go out for a bit, but they'll be here after you've taken your nap." The younger man says.

"You're excited aren't you Tae?" Yoongi muttered and closed his eyes, taking a moment and cradling his son to his chest, pulling Kookie from his nipple, breathing slowly he let th boy nurse again.

Min Yoongi watched in awe as his husband got down on both knees in front of the rounded edged rectangular tub, and began to wash Tae-hyung and Ho-seok's hair. He added more warm water to the tub and grabbed the shower head. "Close your eyes and tilt your head back Tae-hyung."

"Daddy," the three year old whined clutching his father's shirt tightly. The boy loved baths, not so much the getting cleaned part of it.

"Tae, baby, your safe. Daddy's right here, there's nothing to be afraid of. I got you baby." Yoongi watched as Rm made quick work of washing and rinsing out their son's hair. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Nam-joon smiled, lifting the three year old out of the tub and grabbed the soft fuzzy yellow towel with ducks embroidered on the corner and wrapped him in it.

Suga laid the sleeping baby on the changing bed in the corner of the bathroom so he could help his son get dressed. He grabbed the bottle of lavender scented baby body lotion along with a fresh nappy, baby powder and got Tae dressed in record time. "Go keep an eye on Kookie while papa gets Hobi dressed." He loved how well they both tag teamed everything. "Hobi? Baby, why are you crying?"

"I wanna stay with you and daddy," the seven year old cried clinging to Suga and rested his head on his papa's shoulder. Suga nodded, and grabbed the lotion from the counter, he carefully rubs the lotion on his sons body making sure everything was spread evenly. "I'll miss you papa."

"I know baby, but daddy and I need some alone time. Its just for tonight and we'll see you in the morning." Suga tried to say, but that only caused the boy to cry harder.

"Jung Ho-seok, that's enough. You'll wake Jungkook. Papa and I will still be here when you come back tomorrow." Rm said sternly.

"Come on let's go cuddle for a while and I'll read to you." Yoongi says after his son was dressed. He cooed, gently picking up Jungkook so the baby was cradled in his arms, and they walked out of the bathroom to his bedroom.

Nap time had been easier than normal and after he had consoled Hobi, the boy was asleep with in minutes. Suga turned on the baby monitor so he would hear it when Jungkook woke up and walked down towards the living room to join his husband. "Hey what do you want to eat tonight?" Nam-joon asked as the older man took a seat next to him.

"Korean barbeque."

"Where do you want it from?"

Suga shook his head adjusting his body so he could lean on Rm's shoulder. "Baetjang."

"Alright,"

A comfortable silence falls between them and Suga watches carefully as his husband absentmindedly scrolls through his phone not really paying attention. He knew something was wrong but getting the younger man to spill his feelings sometimes felt like pulling teeth. Nam-joon was good at everything and sometimes he was on a whole new level at how caring and compassionate he could be, but other times, he was not the greatest person when it came to other people's feelings, especially his own. "You know you'd feeling better if you just told me what was bothering you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm huh, besides I can always read your facial expressions when your pissed off. Whats got you thinking so hard?" The younger man shrugged.

"Nothing. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Joon, look at me." When Nam-joon made no effort to look at him, Suga grabbed his face and gently turned the man's head until dark chocolate brown eyes were staring at him. "I can tell sometimes wrong, Joonie, why won't you tell me?"

The younger man shrugged, pulling his face away from his husband's hands. He twisted around so his body was facing Suga. "I shouldn't even be upset about it, but I'm scared you'll want to tour again. I don't want to hold you back Yoongi hyung, but I don't think I can do another year here by myself with just the kids. I love you, and I love our kids, but its just too fucking hard here without you."

For the first time in a really long time, Suga noticed just how small Nam-joon was when he cried. "I know you work so we can have a good life, but it sucks. I shouldn't have to sleep in a bed alone for a year, Yoongi, I just shouldn't. And I fucking hate that after nine years of us being parents, you finally ask if I want the world to meet me and our kids. It fucking sucks. And I feel like a selfish asshole bringing shit up from the past."

The guilty feeling that had permanently made a home in his stomach had returned. All this time his husband was suffering, and he had no clue. He never even saw what leaving and being gone had done to the one person who was always there supporting him, making sure his fears were dealt with and making sure his depression didn't come back. Nam-joon had been everything and so much more while he was away touring and not once did it cross his mind that maybe his young husband wasn't as okay as he was letting on.

"You're right baby, it does fucking suck. It sucks that you had to be both of us for so long. It sucks that I assumed you were alright." Suga says looking adorignly at his husband. He kissed Rm's shoulder and intertwined their fingers together. "Thats on me," he said pausing to wipe the tears from the younger man's face. "If you ever feel this way again, please tell me, alright. I hate seeing you like this and please tell me how I can help." He felt Nam-joon press up tight against his neck, arms wrapping around his middle, kisses peppering his neck.

"I'm sorry for keeping it bottled up for so long, I didn't want to say anything because you’ve been stressing out about the kids." 

"Honey, you're my husband. You come before our kids. I should have never made you think that you come second. I'm sorry that I disregarded your feelings and made everything about me." Nam-joon gave a nod, letting his husband know that he acknowledged what he had just said and snuggled closer to the older man. With the younger man pressed up against his chest, Yoongi laid down, Nam-joon resting on his chest, his body in between the older man's legs. Min Yoongi carded his fingers through the blond hair breathing in the scent of peaches and tangerines.

"I love you Suga ssi," Rm grinned, peppering more kisses on Suga's neck.

"Don't worry I’ll make sure the world gets to meet you five very soon." Nam-joon laughed.

They fall into a comfortable silence, as Suga continued to card his hands through the younger man's hair. He smiled fondly feeling his lovers breathing even out. How he'd been so blinded by Nam-joon's feelings was sickening.

**☆BTS☆**

Yoongi pulled the door open to their front door with a sigh, and adjusted Jungkook on his hips. "Jackson, JB-"

"Did we wake you?" Jackson says carefully, walking into the room and removed his shoes, his eyes traveling over to the baby dressed only in a dark blue cloud t-shirt and a nappy. Jackson reached out and took the baby from Yoongi's arms and walked to the kitchen.

The older man steps back, allowing JB to enter his house, "No, I was just preparing their snacks."

"Why do you look so exhausted?" JB said and without a thought he walks to Suga, arms wrapping around the other man.

Yoongi chuckles, shutting the door. "Hobi's been crying since he woke up from his nap. He's in the living, Joon's been trying to comfort him for the past hour." Suga says sucking on the pale skin under his lips, and hums.

When they entered the kitchen, Jackson was spooning yogurt in Tae's mouth and gently singing to Jungkook whose head was resting peacefully on the man's shoulders. "Jin, baby, please eat your snack. You can play later."

The ten year old groans low in his throat, head tilting to one side, he does as he's told and sets his toys aside. "I don't want yogurt," he murmurs. "It tastes yucky."

Yoongi hums walking over to his son. He plants a soft kiss against his sons hair and lifts Jin out of his chair, setting the boy on his hips, "you usually like yogurt, what's wrong baby?"

"Don't wanna leave you." JB gives Yoongi a sympathetic look, patting him on the back.

"It seems to be the theme of the day. They all woke up in a mood." Suga says looking adorignly at his son. "How about rice and pork?"

"Okay."

"Jung Ho-seok, come here. You need to stop crying baby, you'll make yourself sick." Yoongi scooped Hobi up in his arms and sat him on the counter. Grabbing a tissue, he dried his son's face, kissing his eyelids. He accepted the glass of water that JB offered him and brought it to his sons lips tilting the glass up slightly. "Whats with all the tears?"

"Papa g-g-g-gonna leave again."

"Hey, can you bring Jin to the living room please." Suga says to JB. A moment later they were all in the living room. "Okay, I'm calling a family meeting quickly or things are going to go down hill quicker than I want it to," he says pausing to catch his breath. A few minutes later Suga begins to speak again, "it seems to be the over all theme today that you all think I'm leaving again and while I understand your concerns, I'm not leaving again."

"Promise papa,"

"Come here Jin," he pulled the boy on his lap and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Papa is not leaving. I have no plans of leaving or even doing a tour again. I'm here to stay and I'm sorry that I was away for so long, but Jinnie, look at papa," teary eyes look up and Yoongi, and he smiles sadly looking over at his children. "Jinnie, I'm not leaving. I know me being away was hard on all of you and I can't imagine how scared you were, but me leaving hit us all really hard. I hated being away from my five favourite people, but I'm not going to leave you again."

"Promise daddy?" He choked back a sob feeling Rm slid up behind, his large hand on his lower back.

"I promise you, I'm not going to leave and if I do leave, I'm taking all of you with me, okay?"

"Okay," He hugged each of his kids and wiped away their tears.

"Promise daddy and I that you'll be good for Uncle Jackson and JB?"

"Yes daddy."

Suga smiled. "Good. Now give me a kiss." The boy plants a sloppy kiss on Yoongi's lips, wrapping his arms around his father's.neck and hugging him. It took another hour and forty-five before JB and Jackson took the kids out of their hair.

"You still want Korean barbeque?" Nam-joon asks Suga, perusing their pile of underused takeout menus. It was the first time the two would be alone together for a long period of time since Yoongi had returned from his world tour and after a month of being back in their house, he was more than ready to have an adult conversation with his husband where no one was calling for his attention or wanting to be held constantly. He didnt mind the affection he received from his children, it was the complete opposite actually, but after an entire year with them, he just needed this time to be with his man. They’d sat quietly in peace for almost an hour, watching and listening to the cute little noises Jungkook made as he was nursing.

"Ugh yeah I guess so, the calories though." Yoongi gasps, looking away from the laptop screen where he was reading his emails, "I still haven't really lost the baby from having Jungkook."

Nam-joon holds back a laugh, but looks over across the room at his husband and smiled. It was true that he hadn't lost all the weight from having had Kookie, but to anyone who didn't know that he'd had a baby a year and a few months ago, no one would be able to tell that he had even gained weight. His husband, compared to him was small, but he carried his height and smallish frame well and at five foot eight, the bit of weight he had left suited him well. "That's silly, Yoongi?" Rm says from across the room as he looks to where he last had his phone.

Closing his laptop, he looked over at the taller man and watched as his husband scrambled about looking over and under things trying to find something. "Says the man who wasn't eating for two." Suga says, walking to the fridge to grab himself a cold beverage. He wasn't one of those crazy people who worried about his weight much, but since having Jungkook and being on tour and going from country to country, finding the time to care for himself and recover had been next to impossible. "You’re always in shape." He takes a swig of his beer, feeling the cold beverage slid down his throat. "Baby, what are you looking for? You look like a chicken with their head cut off."

"My phone," he lets out a small laugh. Rolling his eyes, he took another swig of his beer.

"Its upstairs on the dresser, just use mine." He took the phone from Yoongi and dials the number for the restaurant into the phone and presses it to his ear.

Rm laughs again, the phone on the other end still ringing. "I don't care what you look like or how heavy you are. A few more months of breastfeeding and the weight will be gone in no time." He says.

"Says the perfectly proportioned man."

"I’d still love you, Yoongi, no matter how big or heavy you got."

"Moot point stupid head. This is not about you." Suga pouts.

Nam-joon quickly closes the space between them pinning the older man to the refrigerator behind him. Lips ghosting over Yoongi's, "You know I can't resist you when you pout like that, right?"

"I do --" Nam-joon pushes his lips to Suga's cutting him off before the man could argue. He’s leaning heavily into him, hardening the kiss, closing the already small space that was left between their bodies. His free hand finds it’s way up Suga's t-shirt his thumb gently rubbing over the already hardening nipple. Yoongi's arms instinctively wrap around Joon's waist pressing him closer. Rm reluctantly pulls off just as someone on the other end of the line finally picks up. Nam-joon mouths, "so cute" to the older man before telling the man on the other end of phone just what they’ll be having for dinner and that it was for a pick up order.

Yoongi takes a few minutes to regain some composure and adjusts himself in his pants, glaring at his husband. "Tease." Yoongi goes back to the laptop, opens it up and quickly logs in again and opens his email.

"What does Bang PD want?" RM remarks from behind the rapper.

"There's a meeting at BigHit Entertainment next month." Suga says, malice seeping through his teeth.

Rm hums a reply, knowing it’s not serious. They both quietly laugh enjoying each others company. "It’s gonna be about forty-five to fifty minutes," the younger man says, setting the phone down next to the open laptop, breaking the small silence that fell between them.

"Hey, you think we could get in a good fuck while we wait?" Yoongi says through a mile-wide grin, a sensual gleam in his eyes.

Nam-joon throws his head back in laughter, smile ever present. "Honestly thought that you'd never ask." The younger man says catching Suga's mouth with his, tongue exploring the once familiar territory. When they pull apart they’re both gasping for air, foreheads pressed against each other.

"I was waiting for you to ask." Suga says, laughing.

And the next thing he knows, they're in their room on the bed ripping each other’s clothes off determined to bring themselves the much needed completion they so longed for.

**☆BTS☆**

Nam-joon pulls out of Yoongi and lies down beside the flustered, older man, who was.doing his best to slow his breathing. Joon carefully tugs off the now used condom and throws it in the garbage can by their bed.

"How was it?" Nam-joon asks, kissing Suga's damp hair. God he would never get used to the way the older man smelled after sex and how his skin glistened. Suga sighs contentedly a sloppy grin on his face and his hair sticking up all over the place.

"So good." Yoongi mewls. Rm smiles, kissing him quickly on the lips and messes his hair even more before getting up. Suga whimpers a bit, giving his husband his best puppy dog eyes before wrapping himself up in their white clouded sheets.

"Don’t worry I’m just gonna slip on a pair of boxers, we still have a half hour before we need to pick up the food." Rm assures Suga.

Yoongi waits for his husband to come back, rolling around in the sheet on the bed. Nam-joon opens the drawers and pulls out a pair of yellow Simpsons boxers and then puts them on his body.

Yoongi watches this and whines when he can’t see Joon's naked ass anymore. Rm walks back to the bed and lays beside his lover and brushes his hand along Suga's arm. The older man forms goosebumps along both of his arms, he always loved after sex Nam-joon, his husband wasn't usually a cuddler, but sex makes him soft. "Are you alright?" Joonie asks.

Suga nods and snuggles closer to him. Nam-joon chuckles. He covers himself with the sheet and Min Yoon-gi curls up against his husband. "We should get dressed and go pick up the food. Unless you and Jungkook want to stay here." The younger man says, his nose in his husband's hair. They spent the rest of their day in a comfortable silence, eating, laughing and spending time with their baby. Yoongi smiled softly feeling truly happy for the first time in over a year.


	5. Chapter Five: Coming Out part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally posted chapter Five the other day lol. 
> 
> This chapter was very hard to write for some reason, even though it was written two weeks ago. The editing was a bitch too lol. 
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE 
> 
> HAPPY READING!

**Chapter Five: Coming Out part 1**  
  
  
  
 ** _One months later_**  
  
  
  
  
It was well past eight o’clock when Nam-joon pushed open the door to his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He enjoyed the peace that came with being the first one up, it reminded him of when he and Yoongi had first been married. Usually he had no problem letting the older man sleep a littler later than usual because he preferred to wake up earlier than the man anyways, but today would be the first day Yoongi would be home with all four kids by himself since he'd been home from his world tour. The room was still dark, the curtains drawn and he walked quietly over to the bed, where his husband was sleeping, his body tightly wrapped in the white comforter, his left foot sticking out of the blanket.

"Joh-eun achim Yoongi, il-eona (good morning, Yoongi, wake up/get up)." There was a soft groan followed by a few cuss words as the bundle under the blanket began to move. Rm smiled fondly, setting the cup of coffee down on the nightstand and sat on the side of the bed making the mattress sink a little. "I have to leave in fifteen minutes Yoon,"

"Mhmm," Yoongi mumbled, then groaned, pulling the blanket tighter over his head to seal the cold air out. "Coffee," he says voice thick and drowsy with sleep. It takes him a few minutes but eventually Yoongi sits up, body still wrapped in the thick blanket and takes the still hot coffee mug from his husband. He takes a few sips of his coffee breathing in its strong scent, grinned and looked up at the younger man.  
  
Dark chocolate brown eyes starred back at him and Nam-joon frowned, then leaned over to rub Yoongi's nose gently with his own, coaxing his face upward and kissing him softly. Suga's eyes are half-opened, sleepy and dazed, but he willingly welcomes the soft warm lips.

  
"Get up." Rm says smiling and kissed him again, deeper this time, sliding his tongue along Suga's lips and his hand down inside the comforter to stroke his side.  
  
Namjoon's lips are warm, and he sighed softly into the kiss, opening his mouth just a little under the younger man's tongue. Rm pulled back, leaving his hand on his husband's side, pulling his mouth just out of reach of Suga.  
  
"How long will you be gone? Let's kiss s’more," he complained.  
  
Nam-joon laughed, "I'll be gone eight hours at most." He says, the younger man grinned and stood up. "We can kiss some more when you’re up and dressed."

  
It took Yoongi a few minutes to get out of bed, the brisk cold air hitting his back and legs, it took him another minutes or two to put his pants on. He mumbled the whole time, hating the fact that he had to get up early on this particularly cold morning.  
  
The younger man just laughed as he helped his sleepy husband find the arm of his sweater (that belonged to Nam-joon ). He loved when his lover was like this, all warm, small, soft, sleepy and frowning and cute. He ran his hands through his husband's impressive bedhead, flattening a few pieces down, then held his head gently and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you, you know," he murmured between kisses.  
  
Suga laughed, "I know, that's why I keep you around baby." He answered testily, but he returned Nam-joon's kiss with a small smile.  
  
He took Yoon-gi by the hand and pulled him out of the bedroom, down the hall, through the eerily quiet house, and down towards the kitchen, then pushed him gently into the bright lights, where his kids were sitting eating their breakfast.

"I'll be back around four o'clock." Rm says, he gave a quick kiss to his husband, Suga waving him off and disappeared.  
  
  


  
  
  
The first part of their morning had been great. Breakfast hadn't been as hard as he thought it would be and thankfully the kids had been in a good mood and had managed to eat in peace. Even the baby seemed to be in a good mood as well. While he cleaned up the kitchen, he sent his children to the family room and had put on one of the many children's TV programs that played early in the morning. He had put Jungkook in the play pen and watched his son chew on the soft blocks for longer than he had wanted to, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

The day seemed to only get worse from there with Jungkook and Hobi coming down with a fever, the weather outside seemed to go with the all around mood in the house.

Yoongi growled and frowned, glaring at the weather through the family room window, it had been raining all morning, meaning that any chance of the kids playing outside today wouldn't happen. He couldn't let the boys go out and play in the yard like he had originally wanted to, but keeping Jin and Tae in the house while the two other boys were sick wasn't fair to them. With a loud sigh he stood up and walked to the kitchen so he could make their snacks and drinks. Suga made the baby's bottle first (because Nam-joon said he was old enough now to not be breastfed). He was half way through making their snacks when his phone rang, with another loud sigh, Suga wipes his hands on his shirt and swipes the green phone icon. "Hey,"

_Just checking and making sure everything is fine._

_"_ Yep we're good," he says and at hearing his husband's voice, he felt his body relax, "just making their snacks and getting ready to play outside.You on your lunch break?"

_Uh huh. It's still raining Yoongi_

Suga nods looking up as he heard the pitter patter of small feet. "One second Nam-joon," he says, phone still up against his ear, and turns to address his seven year old. "Whats the matter Hobi?" Before his son could answer, the seven year old threw up the contents of his breakfast, it takes less than a second and Yoongi is by his side and puts a bucket in front of him as the boy continued to throw up. "Give me a minute Joon, Hobi is throwing up." Suga shouts, walking the seven year old to the bathroom.

  
 _Yoongi_ opened the door feeling flustered and annoyed. It was unexpected, but he honestly wasn’t surprised, he should have seen it coming. Hobi had been really clingy this morning and had come over to sit on his lap several times. He should have been paying more attention to his son, especially since he had taken all of their temperatures earlier that morning and Ho-seok had been a little warmer than usual. "Why didn't you tell papa or daddy that you weren't feeling well?"

"I wanna play outside with Genie." He guides his son to sit down on the toilet and stood up, walked over to the medicine cabinet, and pulled out the thermometer.

Bringing the thermometer to his ear, he patiently waits for the thing to beep, when it eventually beeps, Yoongi sighs shaking his head. "104," he whispered.

The bathroom door opens, "stay there, Jin, what's the matter?"

"Daddy's still on the phone and baby is crying."

Yoongi takes the phone from his son and brings it up to his ear. "I'll call you back Joonie."

  
 _Wait, what's wrong?_ Nam-joon asks. Suga could hear the panic in his voice. _Yoongi, what's happening?_

"Tae, Hobi and Kook are sick. Hobi has a 104 fever. I'll call you in a bit." He hangs up handing the phone to his oldest and told him to go get the baby.

Hobi removes the bucket from his face, setting the buck on the ground and wiped at his eyes.

"Papa?"

Suga looked up, pressing the back of his hand to Tae's cheek. "I know baby, you’ll be okay."

"Hurts," Hobi was crying. This was usually the routine for the young boy, he'd cry and get upset. It wasn't the young child's fault, he acts like Nam-joon does when the man is sick. It was actually really cute.

Suga sighed, "I know it does baby, let's get you changed and in bed.

Yoongi opened his arms, and hugged his son tightly. He made quick work of getting Ho-seok out of his messy clothes and carried the naked child up to his bedroom and changed the child into pajamas and a pull up.

Rm returned an hour later to a very quiet house, he threw his bag down on the ground, he has canceled his last two classes not wanting to leave Yoon-gi by himself with the sick kids. He took the stairs two by two. When he pushed open the door, Yoongi was in bed, Hobi, Jin, and Tae by his side, his children fast asleep. Jungkook was in Suga's arms quietly nursing. He kisses the older man, taking a seat at the end of the bed. They spent the day in peaceful silence taking turns with the baby while the other kids slept.  
  
  
  
****

**☆BTS☆**

  
Things had somewhat returned to normal the next day, but all four kids were still running high fevers. It had been a quiet day of watching tv and feed the kids chicken noodle soup. It had been a rough night for the two husbands and after nearly four hours of taking turns with the kids, Nam-joon and Yoon-gi were able to fall asleep (even if it was just for two hours).  
  
Yoongi looked up from the screen and muted the volume as the doors to his studio opened and Nam-joon walks towards him with Jungkook in his arms. Not knowing what to do, he turns his attention to his husband and smiled.

"I know I said you'd stop breastfeeding him, but Jungkook is still crying and he could use the comfort."  
  
Suga grabbed the baby, and slipped off his sweatshirt, bringing Jungkook to his chest. "I need help hiding him so I can continue my live stream." He told his young husband.  
They're quiet for a few minutes, Suga gave his husband a puzzled look and gently patted the baby's bum as his son began to fuss. "Rm,"  
  
"I know, I'm trying to find a blanket, can you lean closer to the desk and hold him or something?"  
  
"Baby come here, just throw my sweater over me and push me closer to the desk."  
  
As Yoongi returns back to his computer, Nam-joon took a seat off to the side and watched as his husband addressed his fans, his feet bouncing as their son continued to nurse.

A smile formed on his face as Yoongi answered question after question. In all the years he had known the man and of the boy bands he's met along their journey and relationship, Suga was the hardest working musician he had ever met. No one worked like he did and no one came close, his passion for music and his fans was beyond anything that he had ever witnessed. It was one of the many things he loved about his husband and god was the man dedicated. "Alright a few more questions, this one is from Amy," Rm holds back a laugh, watching as the older man squints at the screen,"'who do you want to collaborate with next?'" Yoongi cooed looking down at his lap as Jungkook began to squirm and fuss and looked over at Rm, who quickly rose up from his chair and stood by the desk out of the camera's view. "Eminem, he's been one of my inspirations since I was a kid." Suga says, he answered a few more questions, Rm took a seat on the ground and was gently rubbing his sons legs, trying his best to calm him. "Last question, suggaswifey asks, will you marry me Yoongi ah?" The rapper laughed shifting in his seat and shook his head. "You'll need to bring the right documents.... and my husband would be very unhappy if I left him for you, but thanks. Alright that's it for right now, annyeong."

"What did you just do?" Rm says standing up and taking the baby out of Suga's arms. "You just told your fans that you were married and gay."

Yoongi shrugged but doesn't say anything. They exit his studio, walked back up the stairs and headed in the direction of their bedroom. It was almost midnight and it looked like the baby wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

Rm carefully laid the child on his bed and he and Yoongi got themselves ready for bed. Suga finished dressing first, picked up Jungkook and began to pace the length of the room as he hummed to the small child quietly. Rm exits the bathroom wearing only pajama bottoms. They both quietly look at each other, smiled and then laughed. "Aren't you gonna say anything about earlier?"

"So what, they were going to find out sooner or later."

When he had first signed with BigHit Entertainment, he was told that he couldn't be in a relationship, but ever since he was a little kid, he never thought that anyone would actually find him appealing enough to date. But then Nam-joon came into his life and everything had been a cluster fuck of emotions. But Nam-joon had made him see the best parts of himself and showed just how he should be loved. When he had talked to his team and management about wanting to date Rm, they gave him nothing but support.

"But are you ready to take this on?" Rm asked and took a seat on the bed.

  
In truth, he wouldn't have said anything if he wasn't ready for the world to know. He didn't need the backlash or the death threats he would most likely receive, but he wanted(needed) the world to know that he wasn't ashamed. Nam-joon opens the side drawer by the bed and pulled out a small green tube.

"I can do anything if you'll be there with me, Joonie, I just didn't want you to feel like I was hiding you."  
  
Nam-joon walked over to his husband and rested his hands in either side of his neck, kisses him several times before pulling away and taking the baby from him. He puts the sleeping babe in his crib, covering his son with the light blue blanket and turns around to address his husband.

"I'm here for you Yoon-gi ah, I didn't leave you when your parents kicked you out, or when you were really sick and I'm not going to leave now."

Another kiss and Yoongi slips under the covers removing his night shirt. A few seconds later Rm joins him, his husband's arms engulf him in a tight hug. They stay like this for a while talking quietly with each other before sleep takes them both.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Their sleep was distracted by the shill sound of their cell phones ringing, Rm groans cussing under his breath and sits up, leaning over his still sleeping husband and picks up the phone. He doesn't say anything at first, but after a few seconds pass he speaks. "You better be on fire, dying or being held at gun point." Rm bites out harshly and loud.  
"Jesus R, turn on the TV, any channel is fine." The voice from the other end says.  
"Why?"  
"Nam-joon turn on the fucking TV and wake Yoongi up, you'll thank me later. We'll be there soon."  
He groans again and uses the voice activation to turn on the TV. He turns back, watching his sweet husband sleep. He turns the volume up after finding the tv remote.

_Well known Korean rapper, singer, songwriter and producer Min Yoongi aka Agust D who goes by the name Suga came out yesterday on a live stream where he told the world about his husband. The 29 year old who just finished his 3rd world tour was answering questions from his fans when he dropped the news. A fan by the name of suggaswifey asked if the singer/rapper would marry her and though he's gotten many marriage proposals in the past and the singer usually laughed and told his fans to bring the right documents. The rapper/producer replied saying "my husband would be very unhappy if I left him for you."_

"Will you turn that off Joonie? Jesus." Yoon-gi bit out harshly, voice still thick and heavy with sleep. Rm had woken him up a half hour after the phone call.

Nam-joon clicked the tv off and turned around to face his husband. "It's on every channel Yoon, what did your team say?"

"I haven't heard back from them, my assistant will be here within the hour and Jake is on his way. As for BigHit, they have nothing but support and good wishes. Bang PD will be here soon." Suga says, he shifts Jungkook in his lap, slipping the dummy back into his son's mouth. The last few days had been a fluster fuck of chaos, and since Nam-joon decided that Jungkook was old enough to not be breastfed anymore, teaching the child to self soothe had been a nightmare.

"Why now, Yoongi?"

The door bell sounded before he could get the chance to answer. He watched as Nam-joon got up to answer the door, Jungkook whining as the child watched his daddy leave. He planted a soft kiss on his son's hair and pointed in the direction where Nam-joon had disappeared to. "Daddy will be back real quick Kookie, then you can cuddle with him." He tried to reassure the child. A slew of voices filled the room as Nam-joon, JB and the rest of GOT7 made their way to the couch. "That was fast."

"What the hell did you expect?" BamBam said sighing deeply, he took the empty spot near Suga and Jungkook and took the toddler from his father. "What made you do it? It wasn't because one of your fans asked you to marry her. Why?"

"Why does everyone think there's some ulterior motive for me coming out?" Yoongi stands up, walking to the large window. He honestly hadn't planned on ever telling the world that he was married to a man, but the moment had presented itself so perfectly that before he could think about what he was doing, the words had slipped out. "Do you think I should have not done so? I mean... never mind."

"We want to hear what you have to say. Its pretty likely that our fans and the media are going to ask us about your coming out, we need to be prepared so we'll know what to say." Said Jackson.

"I'm not your parent," Yoongi snapped at the younger man harshly. Any amount of bravery he had felt earlier had returned in the form.of stress. "You say whatever you think is right, but I'm not going to force feed you words."

Noticing that his husband was feeling stressed, Nam-joon walked over to where Yoongi was standing still looking out the window and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and rested his chin on Yoongi's shoulder. "Baby how can we help?"

"Stop making me feel like I've done something wrong. You've been getting on me for the last several months to tell the world about you and me, why all the sudden is it such a bad idea? You said you were ok with me doing this. I fucking hate the double standard, Joonie." Suga pulls away from RM turning around to face his husband, "I'm not a shamed, you know. And I fucking hate that you all think I should be."

"I'm not saying you should be ashamed, Suga, but maybe you should have consulted your team and management before doing something like that." Said JB cautiously. Personally he was very happy and proud that after more than a decade with RM that Suga wanted to be true to himself.

"Drop the bass in your voice when you speak to me." Suga says looking at his young friend.  
  
JB offered a quiet apology before he continues to speak again. "I don't care that you came out and frankly, it was about time, but if we had known, we could have done some planning so we can handle things in a not so messy way."  
  
"Turn on the news, quickly. "Young-Jae says, looking down at his phone. The TV turned on a second later. "Turn the volume up."  
  
 _An outcry of support has been pouring in for the 29 year old rapper and producer who came out yesterday while live streaming on Instagram. We haven't heard official statements yet from the rapper or his team, but his fans have not wavered in their love for him. Some fans have taken to Twitter and Facebook and have gone as far as thanking the rapper for being brave enough to be true to himself. A fan by the name of sugasarmy twitted out saying, "I kinda guessed something was up, but nonetheless it was brave of him to step out of the closet. And now because he did so, hopefully others will follow in his footsteps." Another stated, "something was off yesterday and we noticed he was hiding something." Min Yoongi aka Suga is the first solo kpop rapper to come out as gay. The rapper first debut back in 2008 at just nineteen years old when he took the Kpop music industry by storm. He was the first rapper in kpop history to sell out tickets in a matter of seconds. He also gained popularity and recognition by being the first Korean solo artist to have five hit singles at the number one spot in more than 200 countries for eight consecutive weeks. Other Korean and American record labels have even commented on the rappers bravery stating "that it was about time someone changed the rules of the music industry for the better." We will keep reporting as we get more information._

"So its not all bad," Nam-joon started. He hit the mute button on the remote and sat back down.

"Not yet." Said Jackson, "but do we have a plan for when things become not so good? Like when he starts receiving death threats?" He holds up a hand, and shakes his head before he resumes speaking. "I'm not saying you will, but crazier things have happened."  
The door bell rang again, "I'll get it." JB says and walks out of the room. His publicists, manager, assistant and bodyguard walked in. From the look on their faces, Suga knew that things were going to get rough before they got better, but thats why he had personally chosen these people to be on his team.

  
  
**☆BTS☆**

  
  
Once everyone was settled and the shock had somewhat worn off, his publicist began to address the issues and the occupants of the room. "First and foremost, I'm proud of you Min Yoongi, it takes a great deal of courage to not only be brave but to be true to yourself. You have balls, I'll give you that." She gave him a sweet smile and continued, "a little heads-up next time." She laughs, "we can go about this one of three ways. First, issue an apology to your fans," she held up her hand stopping Suga before he could interrupt her. "But I don't recommend you do that. Secondly, we can announce that you'll be live streaming to answer any question that the public has and introduce Kim Nam-joon to the world and lastly, we have set up a news interview for you, either way, we need to address this head on before the rumors escalate. Your thoughts."

"Well what do you think Joonie?" Yoongi asked nervously.

"Fuck it, let's do both. If you aren't ashamed baby, then neither am I."

"Really?"

"Yes really, but promise me that we'll leave the kids out of this for as long as possible."

  
Yoongi nods practically throwing himself at the younger man. "I promise."  
"Well, now that that's settled, we'll be having bodyguards here round the clock." Hitman Bang says.

Yoongi nervously intertwined his fingers with Nam-joon, the younger man genlty squeezing his hand.  
  
This was just the beginning and he and RM would be having a more indepth conversation later on, but his husband was trying his best to be understanding and his non-judgmental personality was something he loved and adored about the man. "One last thing," Nam-joon says his breath a bit shaky. He had been nervous for Yoon-gi, afraid that people would be nasty and mean. Suga was a recluse and a very decent person and somethings Namjoon hated the fact that his husband was so patient towards his fans especially since some of them could be so rude. "Under no circumstances are my kids faces allowed to be shown on camera until they are old enough to decide that being famous is what they want. I also want a new updated security system, with personalized codes for the people Yoongi and I choose and I would like help finding a nanny for my kids."

"We can certainly do that." It was BamBam who spoke.

Rm smiled and breathes deeply pinching the bridge of his nose. "And no one enters the gates of this property unless they have ID and I want two guards out in front of the gates at all times. Thats not negotiable."

"I'll personally see to that last one sir." Jake says, smiling fondly.

"Anything else that we might have forgotten?" Asked Jackson.

  
"No posting pictures of the kids, that goes for video recordings and audio. And if our kids go out, let's say to the park or school, the members of GOT7 have our permission to be with them. They are our children's uncle's and godfathers anyone who isn't in this room listening to this conversation are not allowed to be alone with our kids unless Yoongi and I say otherwise."

  
"Understood."

  
Yoongi cleared his throat and spoke softly, "one last thing, thank you all for being here and for being so supportive. I appreciate everything you do and are going to do to keep the five most important people in my life safe. I shouldn't have put you all in this position and for that I'm sorry. Let's go kick ass and take names."  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six: Coming Out part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of Suga's coming out. I had a really hard time writing this and I tried to use some of my experiences with coming out to help guide me to write the first and second part of this, but it was hard.   
> Short and sweet
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE

**Chapter Six: Coming Out part 2**

This particular morning was a busy and crazy one for the members of the Min household. There day had started bright and early before the sun had even risen. Today was the day Suga would address the events of a week ago and though he and Nam-joon thought it would be best to get the interviews over and done with, but his publicist had advised against. Namjoon was already downstairs waiting for Jackson, JB and Mark to arrive because they insisted on joining Yoongi for the interviews for "moral support." Suga checked the bags again before zipping it back up and picked them up Jungkook, walking downstairs to join his husband. His husband was sitting on the bar stool at the island when he entered the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hands. "How many cups is that?" Yoongi asked carefully adjusting the baby in his arms.

"Leave me alone, today is going to be stressful as is." Suga laughed and picked up Nam-joon's coffee mug and took a few sips before handing it back to the younger man.

"Gets better ever day. You have the nappy bag ready?" 

Nam-joon nods, leaning over the counter to kiss his husband.  
  
After the Korean interviews were over, Rm, Suga and the members of GOT7 and their children boarded the jet. They'd be spending the week in Las Angeles as the interviewing process continued. Your American fans need to hear you personally address them as well. His publicists and management had told him. He had reluctantly agreed, but only if he was allowed to bring his children along. The plane ride itself wasn't bad, his children had slept for most of the flight and the little bit of a tantrum that was thrown, didn't bother him as much as it would have had they taken a flight full of other passengers. And the members of GOT7 had been a huge help with watching the kids so he and Nam-joon could practice and go over what they could and couldn't say. They had decided that if worse comes to worse, they'd tell the world that they had kids, but they wouldn't be sharing the boys' names.

"Welcome everyone, welcome!" Steven Colbert shouted over the cheering crowd, turned to the cameras. "Like I said yesterday- today we are having a really special show. Today, one of my favourite artist of all times and my close friend along with his special someone are joining us and tell us their story" he said, and the crowd cheered again. "A few days ago, Agust D more commonly known as Suga came out on Instagram, and today he's here with his husband for their first tell-all interview. Give them a warm welcome - Suga."

The cheering from the crowd was ear splitting, as the curtains were pulled aside and Yoon-gi and Nam-joon emerged from the back of the stage, Mark, JB and Jackson behind them.

"You ready, Joonie?"

"Only if you are. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

With bright big grins on their faces, Nam-joon gave his husband's hand a quick squeeze and they looked at eachother, smiled and started walking.

Suga was wearing skintight black denim jeans, with black combat boots and a white, see through silk shirt, and a black leather jacket to match his jeans. Rm, sporting a quiff, he wore a soft black and white jumper and black jeans to match his husband, topped off with black all star shoes.

They waved to the insanely loud audience, before hugging Steven and sitting down on the sofa. "Suga, Jackson, Mark and JB welcome! And this must be your husband."

Nam-joon extended his hand taking the interviewers hand in his. "Kim Nam-joon, pleased to meet you."

"Thank you, for having us." Suga said, laughing. He smiled a gummy smile and discreetly squeezed his husband's hand for reassurance.

"I must say right away, you all look so radiant, if I do say so myself." Steven said, before turning to the crowd: "Don't they just look radiant!?" Having the crowd scream until their lungs were aching.

"Thank you" Min Yoon-gi said again, smiling brightly.

"So, a lot of things has happened since you were here last. In case some of you don't know, Suga just finished his 3rd world tour- you've had a very busy year." Suga nodded along. "And you've been working on getting a second label started, right? But there's also been alot of stuff going on... I think it's better that you tell the story, Suga. How did you two meet?" Steven asked softly, leaning back in his chair.

They had gone over this in the multiple interviews and radio talk show he and Nam-joon had done in Korea, he had nearly broken the windows in their bedroom when his publicist and team told him that he'd have to fly to the US for a week to do interviews and more talk shows. But this time, he brought Namjoon and their kids along.

Suga cleared his throat and spoke... "well, many of my fans have speculated for a long time that I was gay, so I felt that I owed it to them and my husband to actually set the record , well...straight for lack of a better word, if you understand what I'm getting at." Suga smiled tenderly to the audience.

He mostly came out for Nam-joon and his kids. He didn't want his husband to think he was hiding him or ashamed to be with him. In the ten plus years they've been together, they've only ever fought once and that was because Nam-joon didn't want to be kept a secret, but after their heated argument and the best make up sex ever, Rm had come to his senses. "Well, there's really not much to tell, I have been with my husband since April 2008, I was nineteen years old and he was sixteen." He says pausing to catch his breath and continued a second later. "Funny thing, we actually met for the first time about an hour before I was to leave on my world tour. Jackson and the rest of his bandmates had come to see me at my house to say good bye and he was perfect in every sense of the word."

It seemed like yesterday they were meeting for the first time yet some how it felt like friends reconnecting after years apart.

"They've always loved eachother," Jackson chimed in his breath shallow. "For as long as we've known them and when they met, it was like nothing had changed, like they had met each other in another life and are just continuing the story. Even when Yoon-gi hyung was away for a year, they were always close." Jackson added, voice a bit shaky, looking from the audience to the speaker to Suga and JB- who pressed his thigh in reassurance. JB took over, looking at Steven as if it was any other interview.

"You have to know that being famous and being the biggest kpop act of his generation is hard. We're all under contracts and have to act a certain way in the public eye," he says while also turning a bit to the camera. Colbert smiled at the young men, before the show went to commercial break.

**☆BTS☆**

Suga lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stood up, bringing Rm with him. He mouths to Jackson, Mark and JB to follow him and they (along with his bodyguard Jake) disappeared backstage into his dressing room. Once the doors were closed in the dressing room Rm groans cussing loudly and lets out a small scream, "I fucking hate this. Can't we leave soon, I just want to get back to the hotel and be with the kids."

"I know baby, I'm sorry, we'll be done soon." He said, taking his husband's hand in his. He kissed Rm's lips and pulled his husband into a tight hug, he could feel his husband's heart thumping hard and fast. "You need to breathe baby, I know you hate this, but thank you for doing this for us."

Rm smiled fondly rubbing Suga's back before pulling the man away from his body.

"You two are doing very well, a half hour and we'll be out of here." Said Jake.

Five minutes later they make their way back to the stage and took their spot on the sofa. "And We're back again! We have a few questions from your fans: itssugasbitch asks, why did you wait so long to come out?" Asked Colbert, who aimed his gaze over at Suga, who looked wildly uncomfortable.

From beside him on the couch, Yoongi feels Nam-joon shaking next to him. "Honestly, I never intended to ever let anyone know, its hard being in the spotlight sometimes and I wasn't in the right headspace or emotionally ready for what people had to say about me being gay. And honestly I hate that we have to put a label on love. Whether gay, straight, bisexuality, whatever you are, there shouldn't be a label on humans expressing love."

Steven looks up and smiles as the audience clapped and hooted, "this one is from Joan from Maine and its for Rm. She asks, what did you like about Suga when you first met him?"

Nam-joon's facial expression changed in a matter of seconds, and he was smiling. Instead it was Suga who frowned. They hadn't practiced what to say if Joon had been asked a question, but he quickly relaxed at feeling Rm's hand squeeze his own. "There wasn't just one thing that I loved." He says nervously, rubbing his palms on his pants. "When I first saw him I knew that if I didn't have him in my life, nothing would make sense." He paused for a moment and continued to speak, "when I met him, he had this sort of halo around his head and with his porcelain skin and white hair, I though he was an angel, but looking back now, I realized that the halo wasn't a halo at all and it was actually the way the lights was hitting him that casted the halo like effect."

"Joonie..." Yoongi's voice was soft and calm and he petted Rm on his thigh and whispered. "I didn't know that."

"Next question, from Daisy, do you want/have any kids and if so, what are there names?"

Suga looked from Rm to JB to Jackson and then back at his husband. The young man looked as if he had seen a ghost and while they had talked about what to say if the topic of their kids came up, it still didn't help the growing concern in his stomach. He could feel the nervousness return in the pit of his stomach again and he felt like throwing up. He didn't want to subject his children to this life and though there were good parts to being famous, he wanted their children to have the childhood he never got to have. We tell the truth and if we are asked whether or not we have kids, we be honest in a way that doesn't confirm the question without lying. Namjoon's words rang through his head and he felt Rm take his hand. Yoongi looked up glancing at the man and gave a sad smile. The look in his husband's eyes was all he needed and with a sad sigh, Suga spoke, "well, its um- its not really something we um... we have four boys. Our oldest is ten, then we have a seven year old, and our other son will be four in December and then we have a baby who's fourteen months."

"What are there names?" Steven asked, but Yoon-gi just laughed and looked at the audience.

"I will not be giving out their names for the safety of our children. Hope you all can understand and respect our decision."

Steven nodded his understanding and addressed them again. "One last question, this is from Troy from Arkansas, you're Korean, where did you learn to speak English so well?"

The audience laughed as they waited with bated breath for either man to speak. "Thank you, Joonie, I mean Rm was actually the one who taught me. He's an English professor back home."

"I actually have a quick question for Nam-joon, first of all, how old are you and do you rap as well?"

"I used to do some underground rapping, but I stopped when our son was born. I didn't like it as much as Yoongi did."

Rm tried his best to smile even though he was feeling extremely awkward. "Did you have a name?"

Nam-joon laughs, "ha yeah, I went by the name of Rap Monster, but my friends would call me RapMon and after our son was born, I changed it to RM."

Steven turned slightly to address the audience giving them his award winning smile. He spoke briefly about how brave Yoongi and Rm were for having the courage to stand for what they believed in. The show ended with Steven thanking Rm, Yoongi and the other boys for coming on his show. He wished the all good luck, the audience claps as the lights turn on signaling the ending of the show. JB, Mark, and Jackson along with Yoongi and Rm and his body guard made quick work of getting packed and headed back to their hotel. They spent the rest of the week in LA taking the time opportunity to take their children to Disneyland. When the flight left for Korea on Saturday morning, Suga all but collapsed on the floor of the plane happy that he'd be going home.


	7. Chapter 6.5: Halloween 🎃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd get a little side chapter to you all in the spirit of Halloween 🎃  
> Personally, I love Halloween, always have, but this year I'm not celebrating because I moved out of my parents house to my own apartment and I haven't made friends yet. So while I'm cooped up in this hell hole for now, I decided to write you guys a cute little side chapter of the Min Yoongi family and how they celebrate Halloween.  
> I honestly can't believe it took me less than a week to write this.  
> Just a reminder, I don't own any rights to BTS and I am absolutely not making any type of profit for writing this story. I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO STAR WARS OR DISNEY'S INCREDIBLES. 
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE, SMUT, SLIGHT ANGST AND HOMOPHOBIA  
> Lastly, I'm not good at writing smut, but luckily it wasn't anything that was in great detail.  
> OOHHHH and there's a shite ton of fluffy FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF.
> 
> HAPPY READING!
> 
> AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN 🎃 👻

**Chapter 6.5: HALLOWEEN**

  
  
Namjoon gave a few more thrusts riding out his orgasm and carefully pulled out of his husband. It was rare that he and Yoongi could actually have sex so early in the morning without their kids interrupting them. Yoongi wiped the mess off his chest and threw his dirty shirt against the closet door and smiled slightly as the shirt made it into the laundry basket. Yoongi turns his body, his arm wrapping around his husband's waist, his head resting on Namjoon's chest, the younger man was still breathing pretty hard, but he gave a soft kiss to Suga's damp hair.

"You know we only have like five more minutes of peace before they bombard us."

  
Yoongi laughed and kissed his husband's chest before sitting up and walked to the bathroom. "I love you Joon."

  
"I love you too," RM says, getting off the bed a few seconds later. They showered together so they could "save water," but Suga knew that Nam-joon just wanted a reason to touch him again and he happily obliged to a second round of sex.

  
As soon as Suga and Rm stepped out of the shower, the door to their bedroom burst open and in walked Hobi, hair in every direction and face scrunched up into a pout. He was still in his footed pajama, his stuffed animal tucked tightly underneath his arms.

"Good morning, Ho-seok," Nam-joon says, the younger man threw on a pair of black boxers and scooped his son into his arms as they settled gently on the bed. Hobi has his head resting on his daddy's chest, a thumb in his mouth. Thumb sucking has been one of those habits he and Yoongi couldn't get the child to stop and though they had tried many times, they had given up. He knows Hobi is asleep again when he feels the same thumb he had been sucking on brushed against his side, wet and slippery. "Did their costumes come in yesterday?"

"Yes, Zach went and picked them up last night," he smiled a gummy smile and threw on one of Namjoon's hoodies. "Joonie you should see Hobi and Jungkook's costumes."

"What did Hobi decide on?" Rm asked and brushed a few stray hairs out of his sons face. Rm loved clingy Hobi, almost as much as he loved clingy Jin, his son usually got like this when he wasn't feeling well, or when he just wanted to be with either him or Suga. Clingy Hobi was the best, cute and pouty and sometimes he was extra babyish with made for a really quiet day and usually the boy could be found tightly tucked in Namjoon's arms as the younger man worked.

"He's going as Hobi-Wan Kenob," Suga said.

Namjoon laughed trying hard not to wake his son. Somehow all four kids had gotten Yoongi's grumpy attitude when they were woken up. "How did he come up with that? Its cute."

"Right, I don't know. I think its because they sound so similar."

"Well thats cute and I can't wait to see him in it tonight. What is Jungkookie going to be?"

"R2-D2!"

"And Jin?" Rm asked and shifted himself against the headboard adjusting Hobi comfortably in his arms again.

He's quiet for a minute watching his young husband rub their son's back. His thoughts take him back to the first time Namjoon held Ho-seok in his arms. He had been so scared of dropping him just like he had been when Jin had first joined their family, but his fear was valid. Ho-seok had been small and everytime he cried, Nam-joons heart broke. Suga shakes himself from his thoughts his gaze meeting Rm. "I think Anakin Skywalker. I didn't get a good look at it."

"What about Tae-hyung?"

"He's going as Princess Leia," Yoongi says slowly, looking over at his husband as the man ran a hand through Hobi's hair, gently rubbing the boys back. He hadn't brought up the costumes earlier because he didn't want to give Nam-joon the opportunity to say something negative. And Tae had been hell bent on being Princess Leia and if the boy didn't get to dress as her, the day would have been hellish. "Before you say anything, you have to see it on him. He's just too cute."

"You think I give a fuck that he wants to dress up as a girl for Halloween? Please, a year into our relationship we went to the pride parade in New York City dressed as Velma and Daphne."

"Oh my god, Joon, I totally forgot about that." Yoongi said and smiled softly

Namjoon nods letting the silence fill the room. After a few minutes he breaks the silence speaking softly in a hushed whisper. "What do you think Jackson and JB are going to be this year?"

"Bonnie and Clyde."

"What? Really? JYP Entertainment is letting them?"

Yoongi shrugged finally pulling out a pair of sweatpants and slipped them on. "Yeah, I guess so, its a hoot."

Nam-joon laughed lifting Hobi with him as he got out of bed and followed Yoongi into the baby's room. "Let me guess, Jackson is going to be Bonnie?"

"Obviously,"

Yoon-gi scooped up his son out of the crib and the baby started babbling at him. “We’re going out to trick-or-treat with them, what time do you think we should leave?"  
  
Jungkook stuck a finger in his mouth but managed to wave at his daddy and Hobi. Yoongi pulled out the baby's finger and slipped a dummy in his mouth. Namjoon waved back and stopped dead in his tracks, to talk to the baby. “Hey, little man. You excited to go out with me, papa, uncle JB and Jackson?"  
  
The baby stared at him before turning around and burying his head in papa's neck. Suga rubbed his back and apologetically smiled at his husband. “You know how he gets, when he first wakes up. He’s moody like his papa. Sorry, baby.”  
  
“Let's go eat. You figure out what we’re going to do later yet?” RM questioned, not taking his sons actions to heart.  
  
Suga nodded. “We’re going out trick-or-treating, what time do you think we should leave?"

"Around seven maybe, between, Jin, Hobi and Tae, we might only be out for a half hour or so."  
  
He whined but didn't really care. He loved Halloween almost as much as he loved Christmas, but he hated the giving out candy and trick or treat part of it. He would be happy if he got to stay home and hand out candy at the house, but he wanted to make up for missing last years Halloween.

As Nam-joon got ready to make breakfast, he handed a sleepy Hobi over to his husband and began to make breakfast for his family. He watched as Yoongi bounced Hobi in his arms humming softly. Today he would be making them Halloween themed pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast with Yoongi's favourite jam, Halloween themed waffles, bacon and sausage links. Half way through making breakfast, Yoongi leaves to wake up Jin and Tae and minutes later their voices could be heard through the halls.  
Breakfast had been a hoot, Tae and Hobi poking holes in their pumpkin shaped pancakes and slapped them on their faces. It was apparently their new Halloween costumes. Suga and RM were both surprised that the baby had eaten not only a whole pancake, but he had eaten half of a waffle, half a sausage link and three bites of his scrambled eggs. They put the kids in the play room the parents tag teaming on cleaning up the kitchen. The morning was spent in laughter and after the kids had taken their naps, Namjoon and Yoongi assisted in the carving of the pumpkins.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Today was the first Halloween Yoongi would be celebrating with his family for the first time in a year. He had missed it last year because he was on tour and as he looked at the pictures Nam-joon had sent him once the kids had been to bed, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had missed going out to trick-or-treat as a family and that was the year they were supposed to dress up as the Incredibles. Nam-joon was Mr. Incredible, Jin wanted to be Violet because she "had the coolest powers", Tae was dressed as Dash and Kookie was Jack-Jack.  
  
He had insisted that Nam-joon decorate their house for the occasion-- and that he should go all out. Nam-joon protested, stating that Halloween was just one night and it'd be more work trying to take it down but eventually he gave in because it was so evident how much it meant to his husband and it would be the first Halloween that Jungkook would be able to kind of remember. When the house was finished and Nam-joon had put the batteries in the remotes and had finished hanging the last of the stringed light on the porch, Suga walked to the center of the street out front to take in the whole scene. He smiles warmly hearing Tae and Jin squealing in excitement. He exhaled deeply and proudly when RM settled at his side, the baby in his arms and Hobi down in front of him.  
  
“You know,” Rm said, “the cobwebs in the windows was a good touch.”  
  
Sug smiled into his answer. “Right, it’s perfect. Thanks baby.” He gave Rm's lips a quick peck.  
  
Later that night as the sun began to set and the kids began to emerge from the neighboring houses in their costumes everything from ghouls to barbies, Yoongi and Namjoon settled into the swing on their porch-- Rm with the baby on his lap and Yoongi with a bowl of candy and a bag of gift cards in his lap. Jin, Hobi and Tae were in their costumes having a play fight with their replica lightsabers. Jin's Anakin Skywalker costume was glowing in the dark as well as Tae's and other than Jungkook's costume, Hobi's costume was the best and it was cute how he kept calling himself Hobi-Wan Kenobi.  
The three young children ran to the gate, waiting patiently as the members of GOT7 walked through the gate. "Hey, guys... woah look at your costumes. What are you?" BamBam said imitating the sounds the lightsabers made.

"Star Wars Unca Bam." Tae says

He falls to the ground as Tae and Hobi strike him with the lightsabers across his abdomen. "Oh you guys got me good."

Hobi throw himself on top of Bam dragging the lightsaber across his neck, he laughed watching Bam wriggle like a fish out of water. Bam spoke softly to the seven year old, a small frown forming on Hobi's face. "Dead men don't talk Unca Bam."

"Daddy and papa are Darth Vader." Jin says excitedly.  
  
“Cool lightsabers you three!” Said Jackson.  
  
Tae jumped into Jackson's arms unable to contain his excitement. "Papa gotted it for us.“

Jackson walked to the porch, where RM and the rest of the adults were sitting and sits Tae down in his lap. After all the greetings had been done, Nam-joon excused himself heading back in the house. He returned five minutes later with nine glasses and two bottles of wine. "So what's the plan for tonight?" Asked Jackson.

"Well, Suga wanted to take the boys out for a bit and I was going to stay here for any kids that came by." Rm says and finished pouring the last of the wine into the last wine glass. "Maybe, you, Young-Jae and BamBam could go with him?"

"Yeah no problem, when you want to leave Yoon-gi hyung?"  
  
"Baby you have the time?" Yoongi asked nervously, he knew how Rm got when he called him baby, but lately his husband was more relaxed and less tough about the nickname.

Nam-joon nods taking his phone out of his pocket and tapped the screen. "Its 6:45pm. You should leave soon and don't forget their jackets and the baby's dummy."

Yoongi nods heading into the house. He returned a few seconds later, Jungkook's costume in his hand and the nappy bag in the other. He made quick work of changing his son, not wanting to get on the baby's bad side. "V, Jin and Hobi are you warm enough? I don't want you complaining to papa that you're cold five minutes into treat or treating." Rm said. He told his boys to join him on the porch as he checked each of their costumes and made sure they were properly layered. "Are you warm enough?" He asks again, as his three boys shook their heads. "Have fun."

  
  
**☆BTS☆**  
  


  
  
The doorbell chime rang and Yoongi told the boys to step back, he didn't want their trick or treating to be cut short by an injury. Jackson was currently standing by the front door with Tae, Jin and Hobi with baby R2-D2 in his arms and gently pulled Tae back towards him. He looked good in Bonnie costume. They heard footsteps and what sounded like someone picking up the bowl of candy. The door opened a few seconds later a short Korean lady looked over at them her smile faltered for a moment.

"Annyeonghaseyo (Hello) What are you supposed to be dear?"  
  
“I'm Hobi-Wan Kenobi. From Star Wars,” Hobi said with a giggle.

The elderly grandmother laughed, then noticed who was standing next to the small children. "Jackson is that you? Eotteohge jinae (How are you)?"

"Annyeong, how are you Mrs. Lee?"

Jackson says smiling back at her. She placed two pieces of candy in each of their pumpkins, pinching Jungkook's cheeks.

"Im good dear. You're on trick-or-treating duty today I see."

Jackson nods gently rubbing Jungkook's back as the baby began to fuss. "Yes I am. Yoongi hyung is back there, he says hello. What do you say boys."

"Go map seum ni da (thank you)"  
  
They headed back towards Yoongi, BamBam and Young-Jae, Tae quietly humming as he skipped towards the next house. Halloween was always fun for him when he was growing up and because his family didn't have much money, all his Halloween costumes were homemade, but he didn't care because he'd always win the first place prize at school. Most of the Halloween stuff he remembers are of his mother stayung up the night before Halloween to either sew his costume or glue some missing pieces together. He was thirteen when his mother stopped making his costumes, Yoongi remembers it quite well because that was the year he had wanted to be the pink Powerranger and she had refused to make his costume because "boys didn't wear pink," and she didn't want to encourage his "girly" behavior.  
  
About forty-five minutes into trick or treating, Hobi and Tae's energy starts to fade. Yoongi noticed that Tae was walking slower dragging his feet and his pumpkin shaped Halloween bowl.  
  
“Papa,” Tae groaned, stomping his feet as they came upon another house. Suga turned around watching as his son began to rub at his eyes. One of two things usually happened when Tae-hyung was tired and usually it involved crying and a temper tantrum.

"Papa, uppies."

"You guys go ahead, I'll grab him. Two more houses after this and then we're done." Yoongi says scooping Tae-hyung into his arms. He heard the three year old sniffing and a moment later his son was crying. "Hey, no crying, I know you're tired and its past your bedtime, but just a few more houses alright?"

He tucked a few stray hairs behind Tae's ear and put the three year old back on the ground wiping the tears from his eyes. "Go enjoy yourself and get some more candy." He gave a slight push to his son's back a smile framing his face watching Tae-hyung run towards the house.

"Is he alright?" BamBam asked pointing in the direction Tae had run off to.

Suga nods, "yeah he's fine, he's getting tired is all."

"How do you and Joon do-" Young-Jae was cut off by a loud scream.

His parental instincts kicked in and he was running in the direction of the scream before he could tell his feet what to do. As he reached Jackson and the kids he could hear Jackson yelling and cussing loudly at whomever had made his son scream. "What the hell is going on?" It was Young-Jae who spoke first.

"This asswipe won't give V candy because he's wearing a girl's costume."

Yoongi rolled his eyes, taking slow deep breaths. Of course there had to be that one asshole that couldn't just let kids be kids for one night. The same thing had happened years ago when Jin had wanted to dress up as Cinderella. Everything had gone smoothly, until Jin rang the doorbell at the last house he and Nam-joon had taken him to. From the get-go he knew they were going to have problems, and as soon as Yoongi had seen the man standing in the front door, he knew they'd be having a go at each other.

"He's three years old, give him a break." Suga all but screeched at the man. "Its for pretend."

"I don't care, I'm not giving candy to your faggy little son."

Yoon-gi stepped forward his hands balled up into fists, his path was blocked by BamBam who held his hands behind his back. "I know you can take him, but he's not worth it."

"Let me go Bam," said Suga through gritted teeth. He called after the three year old, and watched as Tae, Jin and Hobi ran towards him. His boys hug him tightly Tae and Hobi crying hysterically. "We're leaving Jackson. Now!"

"Thats right take you and your cunty gay family back to where you came from. If I see your kids here again, I'll kill them."

"Ignore him, let's go before we do something we'll regret."

As he turned to walk away, the guy threw several pieces of candy at Yoongi hitting him on the head and on the back. "FAGGOT!" Yoongi didn't bother turing around afraid of what he'd do if his anger got the best of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn’t long after Yoongi, Jackson, BamBam and Young-Jae left before groups of kids were walking through their gate coming to the porch one after the other. Mark and JB could hardly keep the bowl of candy full, constantly needing to open new bags. Luckily, Suga had gone out earlier and bought six more bags of candy. After about an hour and a half Mark handed JB the bowl, stating that he needed to piss.  
  
On his way back out to the porch, Nam-joon saw Suga and the other three adults walk past the gate, making their way up to the porch. He immediately knew that something was wrong. From the window, he saw that JB was in the process of handing more candy to a new group of children, “And what are you supposed to be?” He heard JB ask sweetly.

As Yoongi drew closer he could see the permanent scowl that had formed on his husband's face. He walked out the front door, standing at the top of the steps and watched as Yoongi put Tae down so the three year could walk by himself. He asks BamBam and Young-Jae to take Hobi, Jin and Tae inside and get them ready for bed, once they were gone and weren't in ear shot, Suga let out a shaky breath and cussed loudly.

Screaming was the only thing that came out of his husband's mouth, thinking something was wrong, Nam-joon rushed to him pulling his older lover against his chest. "Yoongi ah, what's wrong?" Rm looked to Jackson for explanation but Jackson doesn't say anything but shakes his head. "Was it that bad baby?"

Yoongi released a heavy breath, frightened chocolate brown eyes darting around focusing on the people around him, his eyes landing on Nam-joon again.  
  
“Yoon-gi ah…”  
  
He blinked up, feeling tears trail down the side of his face. Those gorgeous eyes above him watched with worry. A sob bubbled up in Yoongi's throat and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Can someone tell me why he's so upset?"

"The last house we went to wouldn't give Tae-hyung candy because he was dressed as princess Leia. The guy was homophobic and used other not so kind words."

"He called our baby a faggot and threatened to kill the kids."  
  
Rm pulled his husband away from him so Yoongi was standing at arms length and lifted his husband's chin so the older man could look at him. When Yoongi looked up, his eyes were red and a bit puffy, but he was no longer shaking. "He didn't touch you did he?"

"No,"

"Did he touch the kids?"

Jackson nods, shaking his head in the negative. Rm took Jungkook from Jackson's arms unable to contain the emotions he was feeling, he couldn't believe someone had verbally assaulted his children and his husband. The thought made him angry and sick to his stomach. Yes, not everyone agreed to the lifestyle that he and Suga choose, but he still liked to believe that they lived in a world where grown ass men didn't threaten to kill kids. With Jungkook in his arms, Rm headed in the house (it was his week for bedtime duty).  
  
"Here, Yoongi hyung have some chocolate, you'll feel better." JB said, offering up the bowl of candy,  
  
“Thanks." Suga sniffed.  
  
They all sat quietly on the porch, listening to distant sounds of children laughing and screaming. "You should call the police, Yoongi."  
  
Suga turned around, "yeah and say what?"

"I don't know but something has to be done. He threatened your kids." Mark added, looping his arms around BamBam (who had resided next to him some time ago), "if he threatened my kids, there isn't a stone I wouldn't turn over to make sure he got punished."  
  
“I'll let Namjoon handle it, besides, I can't be of any use to the boys if I end up in jail.” Suga added.  
  
Namjoon stepped out into the cold night a half hour later, dressed in long sweatpants and a sweater and kissed Yoongi on the temple.  
  
He huffed indignantly, but nonetheless accepted a kiss from Suga, this time softly, on his lips.  
  
“I'll gladly kick his fucking ass tomorrow.” Rm answered with a sly smile.  
  
For the next hour, no one moved as the nine adults sat still having quiet conversations with each other. Around 11:00pm, BamBam and Mark left, followed by Yugyeom and Jinyoung. By 11:15pm five of the GOT7 members had left leaving Suga, Rm, Jackson and JB sitting out on the porch. Suga sauntered away a short time after that to go take a shower while Namjoon finished cleaning up the house a bit. They blew the candles out in the pumpkins and switched off the battery operated candles and went inside. He locked the doors and switched on the alarm and security systems for both the house and the front gates. Nam-joon was the last to head up the stairs, stopping by the boys rooms and checking the baby monitor in Jungkook's rooms. He grabbed a few spare blankets from the hall closet and walked them to the guest. "Just incase you and Jackson get cold." Rm says handing the blankets over to the shorter man, he leaves shutting the door behind him and switched off the hall light.

When Suga finally made his way out of the bathroom to their bed, he was wearing a pair of light fluffy pajama bottoms. "Are you sure you're doing alright, Suga?"  
  
Rm's voice cooed in his ear.  
  
"I'm fine now, don't worry about me, I'm afraid it might have impacted the kids in a bad way."  
  
Suga turned around and immediately folded himself to fit perfectly in Namjoon's arms. "We can discuss it some more tomorrow. I'm exhausted!” Suga said, taking a slow deep breath.  
  
The younger man giggled as he flipped Yoongi onto his back pinning him to the bed a mischievous look on his face. “Ack! Joonie! Stop it! I'm too tired!” Suga began laughing as his husband tickled his sides, "Joonie... Ple- Oh, stop it! Joon!”  
  
“What are you talking about, I'm not doing anything." Rm says s wicked smile framing his face.  
  
"Bullshit!" Yoongi wheezed out as Rm's fingertips momentarily stopped tickling his sides. His young husband licked one of his exposed nipples.  
  
“Urgh! Don’t! I mean it, Rm, it's not proper. Namjoon--- it’s not right!” Yoongi screeched as Rm bit into the same nipple.  
  
“Hmmmm… you love me." Rm whispered, ghosting his breath over the older man's abused nipple.  
  
Suga doesn't say anything not trusting himself to answer, instead continuing to giggle and squirm, trying his hardest to escape his husband's fingers as they returned to his sides again. “I think you secretly like it when I work you up like this.” Namjoon said, stopping his assault on his husband's sides completely, “its Halloween night, I think you've earned a treat, love.” He says and then kissed Suga deeply.  
  
Yoongi immediately melted into the kiss.  
  
“MMmmmm,” Suga hummed into the kiss when his husband's hands wandered lower slipping his hand down the front of his pajama bottoms.  
  
They continued kissing, eventually removing eachothers clothes until they were both completely naked. Suga flipped Namjoon onto his back, catching the younger man completely off guard, mashing their naked bodies together. He leaned over Rm and opened the nightstand drawer pulling out a condom and the bottle of lube. "I'll make you see stars tonight." He whispered so that his lips grazed over the sensitive part of RM's ear, and nipped playfully. Yoon-gi started a rhythm with his hips, bringing himself down slowly on Nam-joon the smoothness of their skin rubbing gently against each other.


	8. Chapter Seven: Cold days and warm nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm going to be writing Jungkook, Tae, Jin, Hobi and Jimin based off of my nephews.
> 
> And for those of you who are asking when Jimin will enter the story, I'm currently figuring out how to write that chapter, but it'll be a while until Jimin is born. So please be patient with. My writing process is kinda messy. I write three or four chapters at a time and I am really trying to get these chapters in on time. 
> 
> I WILL NOT BE POSTING A CHAPTER THIS WEDNESDAY DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS. 
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE, ANGST AND HOMOPHOBIA 
> 
> HAPPY READING

**Chapter Seven: Cold days and warm nights**

_**Friday 8 November** _

By November the news of him coming out as gay had died down and people had once again returned to their normal lives. Occasionally he'd read tweets and stories online of how his fans had had the courage to come out to friends, families and siblings, it was all very touching and he was happy for the small chance of hope he was able to give people. Then there were the fans who were making it their life mission to find out where they live and what their kids names were but, for the most part, his fans had been compliant and were respecting him and Nam-joon's decision to leave their kids names out of the media.

About a week ago, they (Suga and Rm) had started to post pictures of their kids, nothing to revealing, but they still kept their rule that their son's faces wouldn't be shown. He'd had a few fan in counters while shopping with Tae and Hobi and had respectfully asked that no videos, drawings or pictures be taken of the boys and though the fans had been upset, they had compiled.

The weather was seemingly nice for this far in November and as the leaves continued to change to prepare them for winter, things seemed peaceful and new. And though a lot had changed this year, he welcomed the new changes and experiences of life after a year long tour.

Their boys were adjusting fine as well, they no longer asked when he'd be leaving again and though there were moments when they'd get extremely clingy, they all understood that their papa would be home to stay. Jin was still as smart as ever, proving that he had inherited some of the geniusness that his father Rm possesses. Hobi was learning how to read and although he hadn't liked it at first, by the end of the week he had picked it up fairly quickly. There were moments of frustration when he couldn't pronounce certain words, but he stuck with it and never gave up.

Tae seemed to be doing good as well, the medication the doctors had put him on several months back seemed to be helping with his seizures. Suga had first experienced Tae having a seizure a week after they had gotten back from LA, he had been alone with his son because he hadn't been feeling well enough to go to the park, nonetheless, it was the scariest moment of his life. In a panic he had called Nam-joon who instructed him to turn the boy on his side and hold his head. Having experienced this frightening moment by himself, he now understood what his husband had meant when he told him all those months back about Tae not having control of his body. It was definitely sad to watch.

Of course there was his baby, Jungkook, who was still learning to walk, but could easily get from point a to point b if he tried hard enough. Most days the goal was trying not to step on him as he crawled about the house resting his little self in weird places. If either him or Namjoon were cooking or doing anything that took their attention from him, he'd plant himself between their legs when neither of them were looking and would cry when he wasn't being noticed. The thirteen month old had discovered his favourite word about a month ago, his favourite word being no. It had been funny and surprising as well, but about the eight time of being told no followed by tears, Suga and Namjoon had made it a new goal to teach him something other than the word no. That was the day the word Bahoos came into their lives. Bahoos were a fruit pouch that they had bought since their son was having trouble eating, it consisted of various fruits, vegetables and yogurt. That was also the day the word waa-waa-ee( which was his way of asking for water) was born.

He loved being home with his five favourite people, except for the days he couldn't get a moment of peace and quiet until all the kids were asleep. He and Nam-joon had set into a comfortable routine, taking turns on nights when the boys were sick or when Hobi and Tae would wake up screaming from nightmares. If one had been up through the night with any one of the kids, the other would spend the mornings taking care of them, feeding them, making sure they brushed their teeth and taking the two older boys to school. If the day had started particularly stressful, then they'd both tag team.  
  
The weather today was warmer than usual which meant that they'd be going out for the day so the kids could get a bit of fresh air and exercise. Even though Suga had told his husband that he didn't mind taking the boys to the zoo this morning, Nam-joon had decided that he'd tag along, stating that he wanted to spend more time with him and the boys.  
Nowadays, the weather usually started off warmer, a brisk cold air set in in the morning, but by late morning it was warm with no signs that it had been unpleasant earlier. The nights however got cold leaving behind any remenients of a good pleasant day.

Suga was currently running about the house gathering things, toys, nappies, underwear for Tae, dummies and stuffed animals for their little outing today. As he ran about the house, he would occasionally hum or say something so that Tae knew he was still listening as the boy talked and ate his breakfast. He threw a few extra pull ups, shirts and both of Taehyung and Jungkook's jackets in the backpack he and Nam-joon would be carrying. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Papa you're not listening." His son says angrily throwing his spoon to the ground.

Suga quickly walked back to the kitchen and picked up the spoon throwing it in the sink. He pulled out a fresh spoon and handed it to the three year old.

"Don’t throw it again," he says calmly, "I was listening baby. You were talking about when daddy took you to go feed the animals at the petting zoo. Right?"  
Tae shook his head confirming his father's words. His bottom lip quivers, but only for a second and smiled at his papa when Suga began to speak to him again. "See, I always listen to you baby. Keep eating and talking, I'll be listening."

The father went back to finish his packing listening quietly for a few minutes and then went about his business. He made quick work of picking up the toys that were still laying on the floor from last night's activities and to his surprise, the fort of blankets that he and Nam-joon had worked so hard to build last night was still standing. He folded the blankets throwing them in the box behind the couch and then he picked up the bowls of popcorn kernels and walked them to the kitchen setting them down by the sink. He smiled when Tae stopped talking looking at him through his over grown hair. Suga picked up the rest of the banana from the bowl and dumped them in front of Jungkook who was messily eating in his high chair.

Fifteen minutes later he was leaning on the island as Tae finished his tale about the petting zoo and his breakfast.

"Daddy wouldn't let me bringed home the baby goat and I saw sadded."

"I know you were love, but aren't you glad daddy said he'd take you back to see your goat friends?"

His son nodded and smiled pushing the hair out of his face. "Papa has to take you for a hair cut soon."

"No fanks."

Suga doesn't say anything but smiled at the three year old and takes a handful of wet wipes bringing it to wipe his sons messy face. In the high chair, Jungkook's whining his chubby hands in the air signaling to his papa that he wanted out. Once he was finished cleaning Tae's face and hands, Suga lifts the three year old out of his chair and told him to go upstairs so his father could dress him. He then picked up the now crying baby and lifted the toddler to his chest. "Lets go get you cleaned up and in a new nappy." He says and kissed the baby's cheeks.  
  


  
  
**☆BTS☆**  
  


  
Taehyung was crying when he pushed open the door to their bedroom a few minutes later. It had become somewhat of a habit for the three year old to break out into tears when he didn't want to do something and most days the tears were caused because he didn't want to get dressed or put on pants or a jacket. If getting dressed were up to him, Tae would choose to only wear his underwear or pull up.  
Yoongi stands off to the side and watched as his husband addressed their son in a tone of voice that seemed to scare the small child. He never raised his voice whenever he scolded the kids and his patience level was out of this world, nothing seemed to upset him or make him angry. He's watching as Rm attempts to pull Tae's underwear on, but the three year old whined clutching his father's shirt tightly. It happened so quickly, Rm taking the opportunity to dress his son while the three year old was clutched to his chest. It hadn't taken long, maybe less than thirty seconds, but Tae is dressed in long black sweatpants and a short sleeved dinosaur shirt with the words 'rawr means "I love you" in dinosaur.' Nam-joon lifts him up from the bed and sets him down on the ground.

"Don't leave this room Taehyung, I still have to brush your hair."

"No fanks daddy."

Suga laughs setting the baby down on the ground and slipped a dummy past the toddler's lips.  
Rm returns a short minute later with a brush and a spray bottle filled with water and detangler. He scoops Tae off the floor and sat down in the rocking chair with the three year old between his legs. "No daddy, no fanks."

"You have very good manners, Tae-hyung, but daddy has to brush your hair anyways. If you're good, I'll stop and get you ice cream on the way home." That seems to do the treat. Yoongi looked over at his husband and the younger man just shrugged a smile formed on his face. It doesn't take long for Nam-joon to do Tae's hair. Suga was very surprised that his son hadn't cried or put up a fuss, he hated having his hair brushed, but always refused to get it cut. Rm had placed his sons hair in a loose bun on top of his head. Rm reaches over the dresser and picked up the hand mirror putting it at eye level so Tae could see him, it was a funny thing to watch, Tae smiling at his reflection while he giggled softly.   
  
With both kids fed and dressed, Suga and Rm gave a quick once over of the house and headed out the door. Jake(his body guard was waiting outside by the car dressed in denim jeans, a red graphic t-shirt and a dark demin jacket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suga can only see the disaster ahead as soon as he gets Jungkook and Tae-hyung buckled into their carseats and immediately they both begin to cry. Getting out of the driver's seat, Rm opens the door, slips a pacifier into his son's mouth. He waits a few minutes, gently whispering to his son. Once Tae was no longer hysterically crying, Rm returned to the front seat. Suga looks over and sees that Rm had managed to get Tae to calm down a bit, the three year old sucking furiously on the dummy in his mouth. Jung-kook on the other hand began wailing.

"I'll just sit in the back with him today," Yoongi sighs, buckling him self in between the two carseats and taking Jungkook and Tae-hyung's hand in his. Namjoon turns the ignition on and pulls out of the long drive way making a left out of the gate. Jake is in the front seat helping Nam-joon with directions. Namjoon had refused to learn how to drive when he was younger because he didn't trust himself to drive a car. He had been really clumsy when he was a teenager, even sporting the name 'God of destruction.' He hadn't planned on learning to drive until he was well into his thirties, but once he found out that they were having their first child, he made it a priority.

Jungkook was still crying pretty hard his face and eyes red and blotchy. "Did I put the nappy bag in the front seat?" Suga says sighing deeply through gritted teeth. He could already feel a headache coming on and if his son didn't stop crying, it would most likely turn into a migraine.

"Yeah, you need something?" Said Jake. "There's a bottle of milk on the left hand side, could I have it please?"

Yoongi grabbed the bottle a second later, slowly and gently, he guided the rubber nipple to his son's mouth and watches carefully as Jungkook suckled hard and fast.

There was a type of peace that fell over them as the crying stopped. Yoongi smiled softly running a warm hand over his son's face and hair, Tae was sound asleep pacifier still in his mouth occasionally he'd give the object a few gentle sucks but eventually the pacifier goes lax against his lips and Suga knows his son is in a deep sleep. "Tae's asleep."

"And Kookie?"

"Almost there, his eyes are drooping. He should be asleep soon."

He heard Namjoon sigh and the only sound that could be heard was the beeping noise when Nam-joon made a right turn. They drive for a half hour, the smoothness of the car and the quiet music on the radio pulling him into a light sleep. He's asleep for less than twenty minutes when he hears Jungkook's quiet cries; opening one eye, he sighs deeply turning his head so his son could see him. Suga takes the baby's left hand in his and gently rubs his thumb over the small knuckles. He shushed quietly and moves to run his hands through the baby's hair and watched as his son closed his eyes again and a few minutes later his son's breathing evened out and the pacifier falls from him mouth. "Thank god. How much longer until we get there?"

"Another forty-five minutes." Nam-joon says. They drive a few minutes a comfortable silence falls between them and Jake breaks the silence whispering as he spoke. "Now that you are awake Yoongi, we should talk about a few things," Jake says, "are you going to be taking photos and signing autographs with people today?"

Yoongi doesn't say anything for a while and meets Namjoon's eyes through the mirror. "No pictures and no autographs and if the kids miss behave, we'll call them V and J."

"And are you and Joon gonna carry the boys or let them walk?"

"Jonnie is going to carry the baby and I was just gonna let Tae walk until he got tired, but would you mind carrying him for a bit when we first get there?"

"No problem. I also called Zach to meet us there. You can never be too safe."

"Zach is here for back up?" Namjoon asked and looked at Yoongi through the rear view mirror. He noticed that his husband looked tired and nervous. He noticed that Yoongi was sluggish and more tired lately, but he was probably still getting used to being home and watching the kids all day. "Baby are you alright?" Joonie asks.

Yoongi nods and groaned. "'M fine." That was all that was said as the silence fills the car once again. 

  
  
**☆BTS☆**

  
  
Yoongi wakes up again to someone tugging on his arm. He groans, a bit annoyed and sleepy, but opens his eyes anyway. He sees little Jungkook staring at him with his big chocolate brown eyes.

"What's the matter Kook?" Suga sits up slowly and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Bahoos."

Suga taps the arm of Jake's jacket and asks for the nappy bag, pulling out the small drinkable fruit pouch.

Once they arrived and <span;>everything and everyone are out of the car, Namjoon and Yoongi unload the car with their backpack, the double strollers and nappy bags in hand and the two children between them, Tae walking along Nam-joon and the baby in Jake's arms.  
  
They walk down to the entrance a few people stopping to take pictures and whisper quietly among themselves. When they arrive to pay, Zach is already in front of the window, paying for the tickets. He gives them a warm smile and hands the tickets to Yoongi while Namjoon now holds Tae-hyung's hands. He could tell that his three year old was excited to be here. They’re here because it’s where Taes been asking to go since he had gotten home from tour. And after the ordeal of Joon taking them to the zoo, Suga knew that his husband wouldn't be taking the kids to the zoo by himself again.  
  
They head past the gate to the people who greet them and scan their tickets. Once they got through that and the baby was firmly in Yoongi's arms, the first thing they see when they enter the zoo is the otter’s little habitat. Tae anxiously looks around a pout on his face because he was not able to find them. He tugs on Namjoon's hand, making his father squat down.  
  
“Where?” Taehyung asks.  
  
“Right over there baby.” Namjoon points to the little water slide and quickly picks his son up in his arms. "See V, the otters are laying right over there, up on those rocks."  
  
“Oh!” Taehyung smiles, looking over at them, his face against the glass.  
  
Yoongi is holding Jungkook in his arms when a group of teenage girls stepped forward and started flashing pictures of him and his family. Before he can do anything, Zach is in front of them in a matter of seconds and angrily turns to the teenage girls and spoke in a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"No photos, recordings or video recordings of Min Yoongi and his family. You will be fined if any of these photos end up on the internet. So I suggest you delete them."  
  
"Its just a few pictures, we're not hurting anyone." A girl with reddish brown hair says and her friends shook their heads in agreement.

Zach doesn't miss a beat and steps towards the girls. Its not in a threatening way, but Zach is a pretty big guy, short but he knows how to handle difficult people. Suga watched nervously as Zach addressed the girls. He's trying to do it in the most gentlest of ways for a man his size without scaring the girls or making them feel threatened. "You may not be hurting anyone, miss, but you are invading his privacy. He's trying to have a nice afternoon with his husband and kids and he has asked that no pictures or videos be taken of him, his hsuband and his children. I'm going to have to ask you nicely to take a few steps back and let him be, Yoongi will not be signing any autographs or taking pictures today. Thank you."  
  
The girls don't say anything else, but slowly backed off and walked away. Yoongi hands the baby over to Jake and runs towards the girls. He let's them take a few pictures of him and signed a few things for them and then returned to his family.  
  
Tae seemed to be having a blast watching the otters, when his father puts him down again, he firmly pressed both hands on the glass and watched in awe. A pout forms on his face as Nam-joon suggested that they go off to see the polar bears and the rest of the animals. With new found happiness, Tae made his way to the polar bears. When they were done with the polar bears, they moved on to the monkeys, which seemed to be Jungkook's favourite animals as he copied the monkeys noises.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoongi and Namjoon were walking behind Jake and Zach, as the two bodyguards held their boys as they continued towards the other parts of the zoo looking at the animals. They were walking down the path to see the lions, holding hands, thinking nothing of it. Suga smiled to himself, years ago, holding hands with his husband would have been frowned upon, but this was nice, holding hands with his husband was nice. He no longer felt guilty or ashamed to show the world his true self.  
  
Everything had happened so suddenly and out of the blue, that neither him nor Nam-joon or Jake could react quick enough. A group of boys came up them from behind him and shouted the word "faggot" at them before he noticed and could do anything about it. He wasn't a stranger to that word, he had heard it many times growing up on more than one occasion and sometimes it would be his own parents that shouted those words at him, his brother on the other hand was more accepting and understanding. The first time he heard the group of men say the word faggot, he ignored it, but he hadn't processed them. He'd been to busy taking pictures of Taehyung and Jungkook and he wasn't really paying attention to anything but the man next to him and his children.  
  
He'd been dimly aware that a group of guys had been following them since he and Nam-joon had entered the zoo, but he just ignored them, liked he did with anyone who was rude or posted rude comments on line.  
  
Things happend so quickly that before Yoongi could register what was happening, he was no longer holding Namjoon's hand. Someone had shoved him, hard. He stumbles backwards his body sprawled across the ground, registering laughter, a loud noise and heard Jake saying loudly, "Hey?"

As they always did when people fought, things happened so fast after that. He registered that Nam-joon had picked him up off from the ground and Zach had placed Kookie in his arms.

There were a few blows thrown, enough to keep the men from concentrating on anything. Yoongi is shaking and the baby bursts into tears, his cries loud, frightening and heart breaking. Everyone seemed to freeze not knowing what to do, but Zach didn't back down and threw another punch, hitting one of the men right in the throat and the man stumbled backwards unable to breath or think. "We need to go Joon, I don't want to be here anymore."

Namjoon nodded and placed a warm hand on Yoongi's lower back pushing the older man ahead of him. Namjoon held Taehyung tightly to his chest, as they began to walk towards the gate. His son was trembling and crying quietly. Jake was behind them watching diligently and cautiously for anyone who dared to make a move towards Yoongi or his family. Suga tried not to pay attention at the cameras that were aimed towards him, in the back of his mind, he knew that this little incident would most likely end up on Twitter, Instagram and Facebook, but right now he didnt care. He just wanted to be away from all the prying eyes so he could comfort his children. 

"Are you alright Yoon?"  
  
"No, no... I'm not alright!" Yoongi hissed once they were out of ear shot, he grabbed onto the arm of Rm's shirt. He just wanted to get out of here and be with his little family.  
  
From behind him, one of the guys called out, "fags!"  
While another of his goons yelled. "Cocksucking Faggot!"  
  
From the corner of his eye, he could see that his husband was furious and shaking with anger, but Yoongi hadn't done anything. He didn't fight back and he knew very well that his husband could've handle himself, but that was the thing about Suga, he was always composed because he didn't want any bad thing to be said about him. He really didn't care about his image, he once told RM, he never acted wrongly because if Nam-joons position as a university professor, he didn't want to give them a reason to fire his husband. Yoongi looked small and fragile, but there was no fight he couldn't win. He had been a bit of a pain in the ass growing up and had that whole 'weight of the world' look, so he took up boxing, and martial arts as a way to relive some of his pent up anger and when those hadn't worked, he turned to music and rapping had become his escape. He stopped fighting per Namjoon's request and hasn't fought since, not even today when these men had threatened him and his family. "We're never coming back here again understood?"

"Agreed,"

There was no point arguing with a pissed off Min Yoongi. 

Rm put his arms around Yoongi and Jungkook protectively and glared daggers over his head at the retreating figures. They exit the zoo and head towards the car park.

"Fucking little pieces of shits," Suga said, disgust in his tone.  
  
"Shh," Nam-joon hushed him, but he couldn't tell that his husband was still worked up. So was he, to be honest.  
  
"God-damnit, Joon!" He shook him off and Rm let him. "What if they had touched the boys?"  
  
"They didn't though, Yoon. There is no planet and universe on earth where they could touch our kids and live to tell about it." He says pushing his anger down. Had they laid a hand on their kids, he wouldn't care about the law, he'd let Yoongi break all the promises he made about not fighting.  
  
They reached the car and set the boys in the carseats and got them buckled in before they closed the door.  
  
"They attacked you, Yoongi!" Nam-joon says finally realizing what had happened and got in his husband's face, yelling out his frustrations. Yoongi watched nervously and took a few wary steps back, holding up his hands. Namjoon recoiled and his face hardened, bitter and cold.  
  
Zach jumped between Nam-joon and the direction the men had gone. "No!"  
  
"Get out of my way Zachary..." Rm stood still, chest puffed out and jaw clenched. He was agitated.  
  
"Kim Nam-joon, look at me, we're perfectly fine, baby." Suga tried to say, trying to find the best way to calm his husband down. "They didn't hurt me and they didn’t hurt the kids. No matter what they were going to do to us, we were going to be okay. We're okay baby, look... the baby is fine, he's not crying or hurt and V is fine. Lets go home."  
  
"That doesn't matter, Yoongi! They touched you. And they don't get to do that!"  
  
Nam-joon, in Yoongi's opinion was not known for getting angry or mad, but one thing the younger man couldn't stand for, was people touching Yoongi. He became this possessed alpha demon whenever something happened to Yoongi or if people looked at him the wrong way. Yoongi rolled his eyes and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. God his husband was so hot when he was trying to be protective. "I'm fine. We're all fine. Can we just go home now please?"  
  
"I'll meet you back at the house." Zach says a short while later. He leaves the three adults and walks towards his car.

Once everyone was in the car and buckled, Yoongi distributed the sandwiches to Namjoon and Jake and gave Tae half of a grilled cheese and a sippy cup filled with orange juice. They ate in peace, Suga opting out to not eat. His nerves and mind were still on high alert expecting something or someone to come sneak up on them.

He fed the baby little spoonfuls of yogurt as Namjoon started the car and seconds later, they pulled out of the parking lot. He continued to feed the baby until Jungkook didnt want to eat anymore. When he looked over at Tae-hyung's carseat, the three year old was fast asleep his grilled cheese sandwich clutched in a fist. The drive back home was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, he could see the tension on Nam-joon's face as the younger man drove, but Yoongi doesn't say anything and leans back in his seat closing his eyes. Nam-joon glanced at his husband through the rear view mirror and smiled softly, his husband looked almost at peace, but he knew that he was probably thinking about today's events. He drove the rest of the way in silence occasionally glancing behind him to look at his precious family.

  
**☆BTS☆**

  
Since their zoo trip had been cut short, Yoongi and Rm decided to order take out for dinner tonight and although they didn't really like ordering out too much, they settled on korean barbeque, pizza and ice cream. And with both Jake and Zach deciding to take the night shift today, he had offered them the two spare guest rooms so they could rest and catch up on sleep before they headed outside in the cold. When they got home, Suga put Kookie in the play pen and threw a few toys in there for him and head to the kitchen. "Hey you doing better?" Rm asked and quickly took a step back as one of Yoongi's fists flew past his face. He knew he shouldn't have snuck up on his husband like that. Yoongi hated to be startled, especially if he was not in the right mindset to control his actions. "Jesus Yoon, I'm sorry."

"What the fuck! Are you trying to get killed?" Yoongi hissed, dropping his arms at his side.

"I'm sorry baby," Rm laughs "Jesus Yoon, you have some crazy reflexes. I for sure thought today was the day I'd meet your fists."  
  
Suga laughed pulling himself into Nam-joon's arms and gave his husband a chaste kiss. When they separated, RM begins to open the containers of food and made himself and Yoongi plates of food. He put a slice of pizza on four plates and handed the fourth plate to Suga and watched his husband walk over to the dining room. "Lets eat in the family room today."

Suga looked over at his husband, but doesn't say anything. He didn't allow his husband or children to eat in front of the tv, but given the day they've had, he was willing to make an exception. He turned around feeling little hands on the small of his back as said hands made their way up his shirt. Yoongi turned around startled looking at his ten year old son. Jin was finally comfortable with him again and on nights when it rained when the bed was empty (because Nam-joon was in Tae and Hobi's room) Jin would walk into their room and curl up with him on the bed. He never knew that he would like it so much, but the nights when it was just him and Jin, those were the moments he cherished. Jin was his first born, he had been the one to make him and RM parents, there was a bond between them that no one could break, not even the ten year old himself.

"Whats up Seok-jin, everything alright baby?" Yoongi asked and ruffled his sons hair.

All Jin said was "up" before he jumped into his father's arms. Startled, Yoongi dropped the chopsticks and held his son closed to him. He's not sure what is wrong, but he looks up meeting his husband's gaze and Nam-joon shrugged. The last time Jin had volunteerily asked to be picked up, was a week before Suga was to leave for tour. It had been out of the blue and unexpected but the rapper had smiled and obliged, little did he know that his son wouldn't let go of him until that morning at the airport. 

Jin laid his head on Suga's shoulder wrapping his legs around his papa's waist. It was hard to munivour around the kitchen with him and Jin chest to chest, but he wouldn't trade this moment for anything. "I think everyone's pretty tired tonight." 

"We'll eat and watch a movie and call it a day. I'm pretty beat myself. Have to meet with the Dean on Monday."

"Oh, why?"

RM shrugged, "you know what I actually don't know why. He didnt really say."

"Im sure its nothing serious, you're the best English professor at that school."

Nam-joon doesn't respond, but nods, he brought the last of the food to the family room. He returns a second later, opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Red or white?" 

"There's a bottle of Soju on the top shelf if the fridge," Suga says looking adorignly at his husband. Thank god Jackson and JB had left it here. "Taehyeong - gwa hoseog - eul meog - eul sigan ( time to eat Taehyung and Ho-seok). 

With Jin wrapped tightly around him, and four sippy cups tucked under his arms, Yoongi entered the room and took a seat next to his husband. The pitter patter of small feet could be heard and seconds later, Hobi is jumping in Rm's lap as Tae setting calmly between his papa and his daddy. "Pizza for V and Hobi." He hands the first plate to Taehyung and the second plate he handed over to Ho-seok. 

"Sit here," Nam-joon says flopping Hobi next to his three year old son and stood up. He walked to the play pen and watched for a moment as Jungkook aggressively sucked on the soft squared alphabet block. He scoops Jungkook in his arms and sat back down next to Hobi. "Hey Alexa, play The Nut Job on Amazon Prime."

Yeong - eo jamag - eul wonhasibnikka? (Do you want English subtitles?).

"Ani (no)." The movies stars playing a second later with Jin and Tae crawling into Nam-joon's lap. It was the first time in a few hours that Jin had let go of Suga. Hobi was sitting in Suga's lap, as his papa played with his hair. 

Around nine o'clock once all the food was put away and the dishes had been placed in the dish washer, Suga and Rm carried their children up the stairs, Hobi and Tae in Rm's arms and Jin and Jungkook in Suga's arms. Suga pushed open Jin's door careful not to wake up Jungkook and being careful not hurt Jin. He gently placed the baby on the left side of the bed, pulled back the covers and laid his son down carefully. He sat down for a few minutes, soothingly rubbed his hand through the silky black hair, kissed Jin on the forehead and picked up the baby then exited the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"What a day." Suga breathed out a long sigh, "watch him," he says fetching the bag tucked between the crib and changing table.

Rm laid him across the blanket that Suga had placed on the bed. With a clean nappy, baby wipes and baby powder and fresh pajamas, Yoongi laid them on the bed, he starts sliding the baby’s shorts off.

Yoongi quietly goes about the whole process of taking off the soiled and stinky nappy that Jungkook currently has on. Predictably, it smells like death had taken over. "Its absolutely disgusting that this little human can produce such stinky poops with absolutely no real food in his diets.”

Nam-joon laughs pulling his phone out of his pocket and gasped, "You're trending?"

"I know. I saw it earlier when we got home. My publicist and assistant are handling it." He says, Suga looks down at Jungkook, as he lifts his little legs and slides the fresh nappy under his now-clean bottom,

"Wow Jeikeu(Jake in Korean) landed some good blows. Will you have to address it in public?"

Now done, he removes his sons shirt off and picked up the pajama top, slipping his sons head through the soft fabric. He slides Jungkook's pajama bottoms on him, giving his bottoms a little tap. "I know right."

He finds himself automatically smiling laying his son down in the crib, brushing his hair out of his face. "I love you my little Kookie monster. "

He stands over the crib watching his son sleep, feeling a sense of peace come over him. The rising and falling of the baby's chest brings a smile to him and he leans down stroking his son's head and then his cheek. He noticed that the baby was a bit warm, but he lets it go for now and continued gazing at his son. "Are you sure you're not mad?" Nam-joon asks breaking the silence. He stretched out his hand and waited patiently for his husband to take his hand.  
It was a few minutes before Yoongi moved and walked towards him taking his hand. He pulls Suga onto the bed, wraps him in a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not mad, Joonie, I'm tired." Yoongi chided and placed his hand under his husband's chin to bring his eyes back up. "I don't know if I really thought about the consequences of coming out, I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm proud of who I am and I'm proud to be gay, but the homophobia- I forgot how nasty people can be."  
  
Namjoon hugged Suga tighter, and listened tentively as his husband spoke. He could hear the sadness as he spoke and the way his older lovers voice quivered and cracked just broke his heart. He knew that Yoongi was a strong person, probably the strongest person he'll ever meet, but sometimes he could see the toll it took on him.

"I'll stand behind you Yoon, no matter what happens." Rm smiled. "You don't have to be strong for us all the time, you're allowed to exhale and express whatever you are feeling. God knows you could use a break every now and then."

Suga doesn't get a chance to reply as their bedroom door flew open, Jin, Hobi and Tae walked in and made their way to the bed. They were unusually quiet, barely making a sound, except for the slurp noises that Tae made as he sucked on his dummy.  
His children were asleep in a matter of minutes and the quietness was making drowsy and the way Namjoon was massaging his scalp, so calming that Suga hadn’t realized he was falling asleep until he heard Rm chuckle. "Hm?"  
  
"You’re falling asleep, Yoongi." He murmured, not wanting to break the comforting silence that had settled around them. Rm pulled Suga close to his chest and whispered quietly as watched his husband's eyes droop. "You’re tired. Get some sleep."  
  
"M’only tired because today was a shit day from hell.” Suga huffed, words slurred and he felt his eye lids slowly grow heavier as Nam-joon's fingers continued to card through his hair. A yawn escaped his mouth.  
  
Namjoon enjoyed the quiet and sometimes when it was just him and Suga and the kids are sound asleep in their separate rooms, he'd watch Yoongi sleep for hours. The silence that surrounded them again as he continued brushing his fingers through his hair, was his favourite. Rm paused, smiling fondly at his husband, he noticed the gentle rise and fall of his husband's chest, as Suga's breathing evened out and he knew that the man had fallen asleep. It was another three hours before Namjoon let himself succumb to sleep a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter Eight: Min Yoon-gi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t even begin to tell you all how long it took me to write this chapter. It might be a bit confusing because it skips around, but I finally got it to a place where I dont cringe when I read it. Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, life got weird and I needed to work on myself for a bit.
> 
> So since BTS'S new album came out today, I thought it was only fitting that I give you all a new chapter. If you haven't already noticed, Suga/Min Yoongi/ Agust D is my bias and Namjoon is my bias wrecker. He and I have similar backgrounds growing up. And I am three days older than him. 
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS BTS ON THE RELEASE OF YOUR NEW ALBUM. I am so in love with the album, that I still have a hard time breathing.... and to you, Min Yoongi, I hope you start feeling better soon and we look forward to having you back with us again, but in the mean time, rest up and GET WELL SOON!
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE, ANGST AND MENTAL HEALTH THEMES
> 
> I'M NOT SURE WHO NEEDS TO HEAR THIS, BUT YOU ARE AWESOME, YOU ARE LOVED AND YOU ARE NOT ALONE. THIS YEAR HAS BEEN BRUTAL, BUT YOU HAVE A FRIEND IN ME. 
> 
> HAPPY READING!!!

**Chapter Eight: Min Yoon-gi**   
  
  
**_September 2005_ **   
  
_**Yoongi is fifteen years old** _

  
_Min Yoongi threw his backpack on the bench that had found its final resting place in the back room of his parents office at their restaurant and lets out a heavy sigh. His after school routine usually consisted of helping his parents out at the family restaurant, selling some of his songs and during his breaks, he'd write at least three songs, well, he'd try to at least. Most days he hardly got time to himself to just think let alone write. His parents didn't approve of him trying to be famous and be the next big thing in Korean pop. They had always told him that his head belonged in school or working in the family business, and that rapping was a foolish dream. It had been a rude awakening, but deep down he knew his parents didn't understand and fighting with them was pretty pointless. In his bones, he knew he was born to be a rapper._   
  
_It was kind of inevitable that eventually he and his parents would but heads and they would find out that when he wasn't working at the restaurant, he was out trying to sell his music. And it had gone exactly the way he thought it would when his parents found out that he was pouring more energy into making music then he was at school. It had been an awkward and embarrassing as hell conversation when it happened._   
  
_Somehow their innocent conversation had turned into him having an argument with his parents. Yoongi couldn't quite remember how it started, but if he’d known that being five minutes late would come with these consequences or that things were going to be this bad, he would have just given up right then and there. As it was, he didn’t know what was going to happen but now he was standing in the middle of the restaurant with about thirty customers in the room. All eyes were on him, as he was being scolded by his father (who didn't seem like he was going to run out of energy any time soon) and his mother and brother stood by and watched._   
  
_Sighing, Suga shifted from foot to foot face red and fist clenched as his father walked towards him voice rising with every passing second._   
  
_The yelling seemed to go on for hours, his father's voice being the only noises in the room full of costumers until he heard a low quiet growl come from his father. Yoongi's father reached out and grabbed his collar, pulling him slightly off balance. "When will you stop that incessant idea that you'll be famous?" His father growled._   
  
_Deciding that he wasn’t up to dealing with this bullshit today, Yoongi gave his father a deadpan look. "What else do you want from me?" He asked calmly, doing his best to keep his anger at bay. He had learned early on that he was a horrible person when he was mad and it wouldn't help anyone if he were to get so mad that he blacked out._   
  
_His father glared and yelled, "something other than that fucking rap junk, Min Yoongi."_   
  
_At the use of his full name, Yoongi couldn’t help but smirk. "You think the use of my full name holds meaning? I'll always be a defiant little shit, but I am not scared of you anymore. I’m not useless anymore." Yoongi stated, not caring that some of the customers were now fully engaged in their argument._   
  
_"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You’re still the same worthless, useless son you’ve always been. Just because you are grown now doesn't mean that anything is different or that you are easier to love." His father spat._   
  
_Neither of them spoke still letting the words that the older man spoke hang in the air in an unsettling way. If he could physically bring himself to care, he would, but nothing had been right with him and his parents since he came out to them when he was ten and now, things just seemed to be getting worse. He was clearly the problem, the black sheep of his messed up poor family. "I'm sorry," the words sounded like metal on metal._   
  
_"DON’T YOU PATRONIZE ME, YOONGI." His father shouted._   
  
_Suga just sighed. "You’re still just about you and you never see reason when it’s bluntly thrown in your face. You need to find something that will give you a future." He murmured._   
  
_He didn’t even flinch as some of the customers got up from their seats and quietly head out of the restaurant afraid to interrupt for fear of upsetting the owner more than his son was already doing. Yoongi made an attempt to speak, only causing the look on his fathers eyes to grow darker and harder. "You shut the fuck up," the older man growled darkly._   
  
_The older man glared. "No," Yoongi says angrily. "I've been silent for so long, but not anymore. You can shut the fuck up. You’ve pushed me around for five years and I’ve never done a damn fucking thing because I was secretly hoping that one day you'd look past all the hate you have for me. I'm sorry that I am gay and I'm sorry for being hard to love, but I am not sorry for fighting. I will always fight you everyday for the rest of my life."_   
  
_His father seemed shocked, stumbling for a few seconds before he puffed his chest out and addressed his son and said, "you want to go do rap, you can do it without us. Find some other place to live."_   
  
_The fifteen year old stared ominously at him, contemplating his next words before telling him darkly, through gritted teeth, "fine, your fucking loss dad."_   
  
_His father's face fell and got slightly pale before he stretched out his hand, a dark look on his face. "You won't be needing that apron."_   
  
_Yoongi paled, fist clenched and white and whispered, "fine."_   
  
_Unfortunately, for Yoongi the damage had already been done. His brother stepped up, staring blankly at Suga as the boy took of the apron and threw it in his father's hand._   
  
_"Suga,"_   
  
_The moment he looked up, herealized that Geum-Jae had tears in his eyes. "Back off!"_   
  
_"Yoongi please," The oldest Min child says and started to slowly walk towards his younger brother._   
  
_In a show of anger that he had never shown his brother before, he glared at him and walked out of the restaurant letting the door slam behind._

_Yoongi has never felt so fucking depressed, mad and sad all at once, why couldn't his parents understand that he wanted to be a rapper, that he was born to be a rapper? Why did they insist that he work at the family restaurant for the rest of his life? And why did they have to embarrass him in front of the costumers.  
  
He knew his parents loved him and that they were just trying to make sure he had a future, but this time, they had gone too far and this time around his depression had gotten to the point where he barely gave a fuck about school, life, or family friends, it was all nothing to him if it meant he couldn't try to pursue his career as a rapper. It was all pointless.  
  
"Don't you get it by now Yoongi, that your chance of being a rapper are slimmer than you graduating high school?" His parents words rang through his head. He really didn't give a fuck until now, until they had shouted at him in front if the costumers. Maybe they were right, maybe he wasn't meant to be a rapper, but what was the feeling felt everything he wrote a new song?  
  
Suddenly, and very slowly he realizes that he can't do this anymore. What was the point of trying when the most important people in his lives were telling him that he could never become what he has always dreamed of and why were they telling him he wasn't good enough? Min Yoongi turns on his heel slowly, carefully, his hands are shaking, chest heaving, tears streaming down his face, his stomach felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. His parents hadn't physically punched him in the stomach, but their words made it feel that way but that wasn't even the reason he feels this way now.  
  
He paced up and down the length of his room feeling the heaviness return with every step, eventually he stops not sure how much longer he can pace for and a twisted sort of triumph fills the pit of his stomach and in his chest.  
  
I'll show them, just you wait, mom and dad.  
  
"Yoongi..."  
  
He stays silent hoping that whoever was at the door (probably his older brother) would get the hint and just go away. "I know you're in there Yoon, I, um... I'm sorry."  
  
Yoongi closed his hands into fists and moved closer to the door waiting to hear the rest of his brother's speech before he decides if he wants to open the door. Not like his brothers words would change any of the emotions he was feeling or his decision to go audition for a competition.  
  
"You know that they didn't mean any of those... things they said to you."  
  
He pauses.  
  
Spencer purses his mouth into a straight line, trying not to let his face crumple. It would have been so easy to succumb into tears once more, but he refuses to cry. He'll die with a clear, straight face, without pale, red tear tracks staining his cheeks. Soon, the only thing left is the salty taste of tears in his mouth, leftovers from the fight. "I didn't...,agh, they never wanted to hurt you, I love you and I know you're not stable-"  
  
Fucking right you are!  
  
"-and I'm the asshole, for thinking that you were okay. I know I was an asshole, but I'm your older brother, I should of stood up for you, but... I don't know why I didn't, but I love you and I'm sorry, so so so fucking sorry-"  
  
He can hear his brothers words echo throughout the deafeningly quiet house, and sad resignation plants itself into Yoongi's chest.  
  
He steps out into hall, chest aching so badly he feels as if he could die from the pain because for the first time that day he could hear his brother's words and he could hear his concern. He suddenly realizes that he its not just about him anymore, how could he possibly leave his brother behind? Geum-Jae was the one that was always there, whenever he and his parents fought, he would rush up the stairs and make sure that Yoongi was okay. And suddenly, he doesn't want to leave this man behind, he doesn't want him to be here with his parents alone with no one to stand up for him or defend him and that's why he's hesitating. "-and where the fuck do you think you're going? Yoongi-ah come back here right now, please don't go-"  
  
The door slams shut as Yoongi gave one final glance at Geum-Jae and disappears. "YOONGI" He shuts his brother's voice out of head and continues walking. "I'll never forgive you if you leave." _

_  
__"I'D NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF IF I STAY." Yoongi screams and lets out a harsh sob, spasms wracking through his frame and for a moment, a very brief moment, he feels himself hesitate, but the feeling passes just as quickly as it came. "I need to try and if our parents are right and I don't succeeded ill come back and help with the restaurant."  
_

_"So thats it, you'll just leave me here by myself?"  
  
Tears cascade down his face, he's choking on his own spit, trying to find the right words, but there aren't any and his head is pounding, fingertips numb and cold. "Would you rather I stay and be unhappy for the rest of my life?" He paused, and he thinks he might be sick, he wants to throw up everything that has happened in the last few months. "I don't want to stay here, Geum-Jae, I don't want you to be the one to find my body." He's past the point of caring, past thw point of worrying about how every one else would feel, he didn't even care how his family would feel if they found him dead one day. He was better off without them, without the pain if feeling like a constant disappointment.  
  
He'd better leave quickly before he changed his mind.  
  
"So you'd rather have someone else find your body and call mom and dad to come identify if its you?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"  
  
Yoongi flinched, feeling his brothers breath on his face and took a step back. "Stay, Yoon, or at least let me drive you to the adution today. Its the least I can do."  
  
"I can't let you go against mom and dad, one of us has to be the good son and since I failed a long time ago, its up to you to take care of them."  
  
Dragging his weight on the metal railing inside the elevator, Yoongi pulls himself out of his brother's grip sneaking a glance at his brother.  
  
So much for not crying. "Let me help Yoongi!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"WHY NOT!"  
_

_He gazes wistfully up at his brother. "I have to do this on my own."  
  
"You have nothing to prove Yoon."  
  
He's caught between anger and sadness because for the first time in all of their lives, Geum-Jae did not understand him. He did not understand that the only thing left for him to do, is prove that he can succeed. Why his brother was still trying to convince him to stay was beyond him and he didn't have to come out here when he was ready to leave for good.  
  
"Yoongi-ah, listen to me." His brothers bright intense eyes bore into Suga's greenones, but they are unfocused and sad almost as if they were begging him to stay and in some ways, he was begging. "You need to let someone help you. You are very talented, stubborn as hell, but you are the most talented person I know. There's strength in numbers remember?"  
  
His dark eyelashes flutter and his breath gets caught in his throat before he goes on. "Please let me help you."  
  
Suga rolls his eyes at that.  
  
"Fine," he says nonchalantly. He hated that his brother was using his words against him but nonetheless he was right. He hated asking for help because people always wanted something in return and sometimes(almost all the time) they would hold that over his head.  
  
Suga reluctantly accepted his brothers hug as he was engulfed in a blanket of warmth. "Look, Yoon, I love you, okay and even if our parents can't see your talent, I do. I will always be here for you. So please, please let me be there for you." Geum-Jae eyes begin to brim with tears as he chokes out the last words.  
  
 ****_

_**☆BTS☆**  
  
_

_  
**March 2009**  
  
  
Jackson was the one who saw it way before any of the others did, even Rm himself hadn't seen it. It was the little things, like the nervous way Suga bit his lip every time Namjoon joined them for drinks, or how ge would avoid eye contact every time Rm's name was mentioned. And even though the two of them were currently sulking at each other, it was quite evident that something was there and that something had happened between the two of them. Things have been off for a while since Suga had left for his world and things didn't get better when he returned. Jackson could sense that something was up, but every time he tried to ask happened, Rm would flip him off and cuss him out.  
  
"Min Yoon-gi like you." He said one evening after the kitchen was cleaned and everyone was around the housing doing their own thing.  
  
Namjoon looked up from the essays he was trying to grade and gave him a look of disbelief.  
  
"Huh?" Rm says and throws the papers on the coffee table. "I know what you're trying to do and its not going to work."  
  
He lifts his head looking directly across from him to meet eyes with Jackson's. Immediately, he casts his glance away, cheeks heating up. "I swear if you don't stop asking about Suga hyung, I'll start throwing hands."  
  
"You're a fucking idiot, Joon." Jackson says and rolls his eyes, he took a seat across from Nam-joon, eyes narrow and deep. He couldn't believe that his two friends could be so stubborn and stupid, they both clearly had mutual feelings for each other and about a month ago, Suga couldn't stop talking about Rm and how the boy made him feel. And now, they could barely look at each other let alone be in the same room. As the friend, it was his job to bring the two together, no matter the cost. For the first time in his entire life, he saw Suga smile; Rm was the first person he liked who actually liked him back. The problem with the whole situation was finding out what actually happened and why two people who were meant for each other suddenly didn't want anything to do with each other. Any one who knew Suga and Rm and saw the two interact knew that around Rm, things were easy and Suga was a much happier person. Despite the conflicts that Min Yoongi had faced, it was very brave of the boy to open his heart up again to someone knew. For the first time, since Yoongi met Rm, the older boy was worried about his past.  
  
Turns out, he was wrong.  
  
  
  
 **April 10th 2009**  
  
 **Min Yoon-gi and Kim Nam-joon's first date**  
  
  
JB and BamBam beamed at Suga, watching as the older boy fidiget with his beanie for the umpteenth time since he'd put it on. He was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, an oversized white sweater, and his limited edition SK8-HI VLT LX LOVE vans, with his white gold studded earrings on both ears and his lucky "love" ring. "Does it look good?" Suga asked again tugging once more on his sweater.  
  
"Its fine, dude. You look." Bam said, he found it endearing that Savage Suga was nervous.  
  
Suga laughed and nervously pulled at his sweater again, he wipes his palms on the side of his black jeans, meeting JB's eyes. "It doesn't look too rich?"  
  
"If anything, you look underdressed Yoongi-ah, it's fine. He'll love you."  
  
"I know I look fine, but is it off-putting?" He asked.  
  
JB squeezed Yoongi's upper arms a huge smile on his face as Suga continued talking, "I don't want to come off as one of those rich assholes."  
  
"You are rich and you can be an asshole sometimes, but right now, you don't look rich. If anything Min Suga, you look normal, you look like a teenager going on a date for the first time."  
  
"But it's fine?"  
  
"Yes its fine, you look fine. Bang PD will be here in five minutes to talk to you and Jake."  
  
Ten minutes later, Yoongi, his bodyguard and Bang PD were seated in Yoongi's living room discussing how to handle fans who would want to take a photo with him or get his autograph. He advised that of it was absolutely necessary, then he could disclose that he was on a date, but if the topic did not come up, he was to keep his mouth shut. "It is up to you whether you want to take picture or sign autographs, I can't tell you what to do, but if you plan to kiss your date good bye, do so while you are still in the car."  
_

_"What if he thinks I'm trying to hide him from the public?"  
  
Hitman Bang gave a sad smile. He understood all too well the struggles that came with dating as a famous person and a musician and though many people were supporting these days and didn't care whether someone was gay or straight, he knew that many of Suga's fan would be disappointed if he were to come out as anything other than straight. And the kid didn't deserve that. He had taken a liking to Yoongi more than any other singer, producer that was hired by BigHit.  
_

_Yoongi hadn't had a great life and when he had discovered the kid at fifteen years old, the boy looked as if he had been put through the wringer. When he had heard Suga rap, he knew that this boy was something special and his theories were proven when he had taken the boy out to a karaoke bar for his sixteenth birthday (because he had no one to celebrate with him) and had sang unlike anything he had heard before. Some would say that he was overprotective of the boy and that would true, Yoongi was like a son to him, when the kid was hurting, depressed or just pissed off, he was there and most days, he would be the only one Suga would want to be around. "He won't think that, but if he does, I will personally sit down and explain it to him. You deserve this kiddo."  
_

_Yoongi gave a watery smile before standing up and giving the older man a hug.  
_

_"We should leave, Yoon."  
_

_  
**☆BTS☆**   
  
_

_When the dust had settled and Jackson, JB and BamBam had succeeded in getting the two to talk to each other again, Nam-joon had finally agreed to go on a date with him.  
  
It was a bit warmer than he had expected when Yoongi had stepped out of his house and was lead to his car.  
  
It was the kind of strange for it to be this nice out in the beginning of April especially for this late in the evening.  
  
He stared up at the snow before glancing at his reflection in his empty car’s window. His white hair looked fine, recently dyed so he could look his best and though he didn't like wearing makeup unless he was filming a music video or doing interviews, he opted for a bit of concealer and a blush lipstick, and as he looked away, eyes meeting Jake as the bodyguard smiled, Yoongi could help how good he felt about himself. He got in the back seat and waited for Jake to start the car, they had agreed that the would meet at a near by coffee shop, so they could escape quickly if things got out of hand or if they weren't feeling the date. It had taken everything he had to ask the younger man out and when he and Rm had stopped talking, he thought that was the end of something he had wanted, but today was good day, he was happy and deep down he knew that today would be a day he'd remember for the rest of his life.  
  
He took a few deep breaths and entered the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet up with his date. Jake was standing behind scanning the room, a smile appearing on his face, the bodyguard lightly tapped the back of Yoongi's neck and pointed towards the back of the shop. Namjoon wasn't that hard to spot, at six foot four, he was easily the tallest person there. The younger man was wearing a thick coat, that made his already broad shoulders look even broader and dark blue denim jeans with white all star shoes. His blue hair was perfectly quaffed on top of his and the there was a slight frown on his face as the boy stared at his watch. Yoongi hurried over to him. "Nam-joon," he greeted the younger man softly when they were standing inches apart. Nam-joon looked up and smiled so widely, his dimples were in full display. The gesture made Suga's heart skip multiple beats and he couldn't believe that this man had actually said yes to him. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, he was on a date with the most extraordinary person he had ever met and after he had finished his world tour, Nam-joon was the first person he had wanted to see. Nam-joon was perfect, in every sense of the word and when Rm smiled, with his dimples and perfectly bright eyes, Yoongi knew he had found his home. Nam-joon who was effortlessly perfect, he made Yoongi feel like he mattered, that someone as handsome as Namjoon actually wanted to hear what he had to say. He made Suga feel like he mattered, like he was worth being made a big deal about. A small smile formed on his face itching to spread to his eyes, but all he could do was gazed in astonishment at the boy before. Nam-joon who laughed loudly and danced like nobody was watching (when they actually were watching) was the most amazing person he'd ever met.  
  
"Hyung," the blue-haired man said gently. "I thought you might not show up and change your mind."  
  
His stomach flipped as guilt settled in the pit of Yoongi's stomach and chest at the younger’s words. He was only a minute late, but he felt bad for letting himself wallow in his self doubt and fear. He never wanted to give Nam-joon a reason to think that he would bail on him. He had been waiting for their first date for over a year and he'd be damned if they lost this opportunity because of a misunderstanding.  
  
“I’m sorry, Joonie,” he murmured. “I was sorta having a mini breakdown... I didn’t mean to make you wait."  
  
“It’s fine, Yoongi," Nam-joon smiled fondly. “you are worth waiting for." He reached out to rub Yoongi's cheek, but stopped when the older man took a step back. Placing his hand down at his side again, gave a quick apology. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I just can’t believe this is happening."  
  
"I wanted you to, but there are cameras and people are starring. I dont want you to end up on Twitter or Instagram as a trending topic."  
  
Namjoon nods his eys sparkling in the dimly light coffee shop. "How about we grab two coffees to go and go for a walk?”  
  
"You don't mind not staying?” Asked Suga who seemed surprised by the offer.  
  
“I’ don't mind,” Namjoon shrugged. “Besides, I want to get a chance to hold your hand before the night is through. We’ll just walk around until it get to dark or you need to go and if you get too tired, we can slip in somewhere and continue talking, okay?"  
  
“Okay,” Suga agreed.  
  
Nam-joon grinned, brushing past the older man letting his finger tips brush against Suga’s. "Any preference?" He asks making his way up to the counter and ordering their drinks when Suga shook his head no – their drinks were ready in record time, Nam-joon smiled – before handing one of the cups to Yoongi. They head outside, a few of the occupants waved and said good bye to the idol.  
  
  
_

_  
  
  
"Does it ever get old?" Nam-joon asked and Yoongi looks up at him, he knew what the younger boy was asking, but he wanted to hear him ask anyways.  
  
It was strange, strolling down the streets with every eye on them as they walk. Jake was a few paces behind them, trying to keep his distance so Yoongi could enjoy his date and feel somewhat normal. "What?"  
  
"Not being able to go places without someone stopping you for an autograph or a photo."  
_

_"Im used to it by now." He says his voice a quiet whisper, "I've been doing this since I was fifteen, its kind of second nature by now."  
  
Grabbing the older man's free hand in his own  
Nam-joon clasped his hand tightly in Yoongi's. It was a feeling he would have to get used to, he thought. A feeling he would enjoy getting used to.  
  
"Is this your first date?"  
  
"First official date in public, yes," he says. Rm squeezed his hand gently rubbing his thumb over Suga's knuckles. "Not everyone wants to date a celebrity. The last guy i went out with never showed up for our second date and when I tried to call him, he had changed his number, so I kind got the hint. I focused on making music and touring."  
  
They spend the next ten minutes or so in complete silence; Nam-joon staring up at the streetlight and the swirling ans buzzing making his insides feel fluff. He could feel Yoongi staring at him – he could feel his gaze burn into the side of his head. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, though, nothing about the older man made him feel uncomfortable and the silence between them wasn’t one that needed to be broken. "That still sucks though, you deserve someone who's willing to stay and see all of you, the good and the not so good."  
  
"You get burned as many times as I have, people leaving sorta becomes a new normal."  
  
The younger man doesn't say anything, but quietly smiles over at the shorter man as they continued to walking.  
  
Nam-joon couldn’t resist asking Yoongi something he had always wanted to know, but he didn't want to come on too strong. "Can I ask you something?" He says a short time later, quickly looking away as Yoongi's green eyes meet his brown ones. The older man nods and tighten his fingers around Nam-joon's hand. "I am curious about something, did you know you'd ask me out a year ago when we met?"  
_

_Yes, yes he did. It was the only sure thing he knew about._

_**☆BTS☆**   
  
** ** _

_**April 2009** _

_  
  
The day started out like any other, it was a perfectly normal day for nineteen year old Min Yoongi. He and the rest of the staff were getting ready to start his Wings world tour that day! He had awoken extremely early to pack a few more things he might need into his already overflowing suitcases and he had to double check to make sure he had everything. The door bell rang, the crude sound assaulting his ears and he went down the flight of stairs, past the kitchen and opened his door. "Hey, you haven't left yet?" It was Jackson, one of the members of GOT7.  
  
"Not yet." Suga says nonchalantly. He shut the door and headed back to the kitchen to have breakfast for the last time in his house for the next year. "Jake should be here soon. Who's that?"  
  
The young rapper asked. He couldn't take his eyes off the taller boy, his white hair and carmel eyes throwing him off guard.  
  
"Oh, um this is my best friend, Kim Nam-joon, he's with me."  
  
Suga sighed sadly at the thought of not seeing his friends for the next year and even though Jackson and the rest of his bandmates would be joing him half way through his tour, he hated the idea of being alone for so long. "Well make yourselves at home. Jack come help me with my luggage please. The next few hours were a extremelly emotional, tiring and long for the young artist.  
  
Jackson quietly filled the older boy upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door. "Whats with you, you couldnt take your eyes off Nam-joon."  
  
"He's interesting that's all." Suga tried to say, but Jackson was already shaking his head and laughing.  
  
"You are allowed to admit that you feel something hyung."  
  
He had felt something, a flutter of something bigger than he was. Hope maybe. Whatever it was, the boy made him happier in a way, almost as if they had met before. But one thing was certain, he wanted this boy to be with him for the rest of his life.  
  
The young rapper turned around as the door to his bedroom opened and in stepped Nam-joon. The boy was smiling softly eyes shining and cheeks flushed pink, god he was good looking. Min Yoongi closed his mouth and turned back to see Jackson staring at him, his friend took a seat on the bed and gestured for Namjoon to sit as well, but the younger boy didn't, he stepped forward in front of Yoongi and held out his hand. With a puzzled look on his face, Yoongi shook his hand and was surprised how warm the boys hand was. Yoongi smiled softly and gave a quiet "nice to meet you," and pulled his hand back resting it at his side. Nam-joon nodded, smiled warmly, and bowed slightly. "Its a pleasure to meet you as well."  
  
When Nam-joon excused himself to go join the other members, Jackson started bombarding him with questiom after question, telling him that he won't let him go until he at least answered one of them. Reluctantly, Yoongi caved. "One question."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"I'm going to end up marrying him Jackson." He says with a smile and that was all that was said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" Namjoon looked contemplative as the older man answered his question. "But we had just met."  
  
"Yes," Yoongi nodded easily. "I was in love with you the moment I opened my front door. in love with you for quite a while, Rm."  
  
"Yoongi," the younger whispered, staring at Suga in awe, as though he couldn’t understand why the younger had fallen for him. "Why did you act as if I was putting you out when Jackson introduced us? Why didn’t you say anything before?"  
  
He had thought about it. Many times, but music was more important to him than relationships and he knew that if he were to date anyone, it would be a long distance relationship and that wasn't fair to the other person. And Jackson had told him that Nam-joon had just gotten out of a one year relationship and truthfully, it didn't seem like the time to bring up the topic of dating. It had never been the right time and he wanted to be a better person before entering into a relationship, Suga didn't need someone to piece him back together and if anything, he needed a friend. "I was having such a shit day when I first met you," Yoongi explained. "And it only got worse when I saw Jackson and the rest of the guys because i knew I'd have to leave them for half a year, but then you looked at me and followed me and Jackson up the stairs and started talking to me, I felt better after that, but seeing you made the sadness less sad and after the hellish day I had, all I needed was a friend, but then you smiled at me and it was all over. How could I say anything to you after that when you had made feel important and like I mattered?"  
  
The younger man squeezed Yoongi's hand as he finished talking, and the younger was dumbstruck. He didn’t think he could say anything that would come close to what Suga had just said. "You can’t just say things like that, hyung," he grumbled when he finally regained the ability to speak.  
  
"Why?” Yoongi chuckled. "You asked me a question and I answered it truthfully, Nam-joon."  
  
"Well yeah, but that was romantic," Rm pouted and turned away feeling his cheeks burn. "Its totally not fair how good.you are with words."  
  
The pout on Namjoon's face disappeared as he took in the beautiful sight in front of him. The sun was setting low in the horizon and was covered the thinnest whispy clouds, casting a golden hue across on Rm's face. "You call it romance and I call it being gifted."  
  
"I wish you were always this confident," Nam-joon stated from beside him and Yoongi nodded enthusiastically.  
  
But he was here with the love of his life and no other date had felt as comfortable, until he was here with Nam-joon. The younger man had been worth the wait. And Yoongi knew how important the timing for a relationship was. He had been more than willing to wait if it meant that he and Nam-joon would have a real shot at developing into something more. He said so to Nam-joon  
  
“I don’t deserve you, Joonie," he said, caressing the younger’s cheek with his clad hands. He dropped them to his side as a few people walked up to Yoongi their phones in their hands.  
  
"Can we take a picture with you Min Yoon-gi?" The older man looked up and addressed the girls, "I'm sorry maybe another time."  
  
"Its fine, really," Nam-joon says a small smile on his face, "I'll take the pictures."  
_

_When Rm had finished taking several pictures from several different phones, he thanked the girls waiting until they were further down the street to take Yoongi's hand back into his.  
_

_"You didn't have to do that, Joon."  
  
He laughed, gently squeezing the man's hand and stopped dead in his tracks. "This is who you are, Yoongi-ah, I might as well get used to it since I'll be around for a while.  
  
“I have no idea what I did to deserve you but just know that I’m ever so grateful for you. I know this is only our first date, but you mean the world to me, Joonie, and I am very glad that I confessed my feelings to Jackson about you."  
  
“I’m glad too,” Namjoon said happily.  
  
So thats how they spent their first date and when he told Jackson and Bang PD later on what happened they didn't seem all that shocked. But he was happy with the over all result of the date and things had gone well, so much so that Nam-joon wanted to take him out the next night. For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel dirty or like he was doing something wrong. It was just the two of them, the dim street lights, light conversation and lingering looks of two people who were brought together by chance.  
_


	10. Chapter Nine: Doctor visits and New teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it took so long to write the last chapter, here's another one. 
> 
> Fluff fluff fluff 
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE
> 
> HAPPY READING!

**Chapter Nine: Doctor visits and New teeth**   
  
  
****

**_Continued from the end of chapter seven_**  
  
  
When Yoongi woke up a few hours later, he was still wrapped in the warm blanket, but his husband's side of the bed was cold he looked around and realized why he was alone, he was in the nursery. He saw a dark figure at the corner of the room and sat up, Rm was quietly talking to someone, probably the baby. He could vaguely hear the baby babbling as Rm continued to speak to their son in a hushed whisper.

  
It was currentplly 1:15 in the morning and baby Kookie had woken several times already because he was uncomfortable or outright in pain. Teething wasn’t easy for him like it was for his other children, in truth, he and Nam-joon should have seen it coming sooner. The crying and the clingyness was a dead giveaway. The poor kid held his ear and chewed on his hand every chance he got. Rm was currently rubbing soothing gel on his gums with carefully measured dose of childrens benadryl that Nam-joon had set on the changing table before he went to bed, but the gel was not doing it’s job.  
  
Yoongi sat up, wiped the sleep from his eyes and stood up. He turned on the light and softly smiled at his husband, who had resumed rubbing their son's gums. "I'll take him Joonie, you have to work in a few hours."  
  
"I don't mind staying up with him." Nam-joon says through a yawn.

  
He smiled fondly at the baby and after the gel had dissolved, he handed Jungkook off to Suga and walked out of the room.  
  
Suga settled in the rocking chair in the nursery and rocked slowly and carefully and buried his nose in Kookie's hair, inhaling the scent of eucalyptus and lavender shampoo. He had figured that a warm bath and the cooling scents might help his baby relax and distract his son from the pain he was feeling, but it hadn't worked one bit, Jungkook cried and wailed through his bath and when the bath didn't work, he settled in the rocking and rubbed ice cubes against the inflamed gums. Smiling sleepily, Suga thought that he didn’t mind sitting there in the middle of the night with Jungkook in his arms at all. Rm had been nice to take the first shift and let him sleep, the least he could do is spend the night taking care of their son. He had missed a year of holding, comforting and kissing; even if he had to hold his son until all his teeth came in, he would do so and he would do it without complaining.  
  
When he had first became a father, he thought the days of holding Jin were over when his son stopped breastfeeding at only six months. And when Jin's teeth had started to come in, it was him that held the boy as he cried, screamed and sometimes screeched so loud he though his ears would pop. He didn't want to miss anything because all too soon the clock will strike midnight and these moments would be gone, his son's would soon grow up and wouldn’t want to snuggle with them any more.  
  
He pulled out his phone from his pocket and snapped a few pictures of his son. He would post them on Instagram and Twitter later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Movement from the direction of the door made Yoon-gi looks up and he saw Namjoon standing in the doorframe, looking sleepy and rumpled. Clad in nothing but boxer shorts and a thin tank top. Rm padded over to them on bare feet, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Yoongi's lips before peeling the comforter away slightly and whispering, "How is he doing? He's still awake?" Rm asked.  
  
"Yeah, he’s beat, but his gums are hurting too badly," Suga whispered back, placing a soft kiss at the top of Kookie's head. "Arent you supposed to be asleep Joonie? It's time for us to go to sleep, Jungkookie," he breathed into his baby's hair and carefully lifted him up and Yoongi followed Namjoon back into the bedroom with the baby still in his arms.  
  
Rm laughs but doesn't say anything. He and Yoongi were a like in many ways, neither liked to sleep when the other was having a hard time with putting Kookie to bed. If they weren't going to be sleeping anytime soon, then they could at least be comfortable. Moonlight was falling into the room, basking it in pale light. Nam-joon held back the covers as Suga slipped back under the covers of their comfortable bed, with Jungkook in his arms. He smiled, looking at Rm with so much tenderness in his eyes that Joon had to swallow hard.  
  
"If its easier for you Yoon-gi, you can breastfeed him. I read on Google that having him just suck for comfort sometimes help."  
  
Suga just smiled and pulled the top of his pajama shirt up and slipped his arm out and brought Jungkook against his chest, the baby latched on and began to suckle.  
  
"I shouldn't have made that decision for you, Yoongi. It was wrong." Rm admitted and he heard Suga huff as soon as he’d said it.  
  
"I understand why you did that. I didn't fight you because I thought weinging him off would help, but my body is still making milk and besides, you didn't decide, _we did_ ," Yoon-gi said.  
  
With a pout on his face, Yoon-gi sighed and turned in Rm's arms, "I love you baby," Rm said before kissing his husband softly.  
  
Suga smiled and returned the kiss, pulling himself closer to Nam-joon. "Go to sleep or else we’ll both be useless tomorrow, morning." Suga ordered and Rm rolled his eyes at him, but shuffled around nevertheless, when he looked over at Nam-joon a half hour later, his husband was asleep.  
  
It was 4:30am when he returned to his room and after hours of trying to get the baby to stop crying and sleep, he had managed to succeed. Suga sighs, plopping himself down in their bed and curled into the warmth that was Nam-joon Exhausted from his day and with his husband wrapped up in his arms Suga finally fell asleep.  
  


  
  
**☆BTS☆**

  
  
**_Four weeks later_ **   
  


Yoon-gi let out a small whimper at the screaming sobs that kept coming out of the bundle in his arms. Jungkook had woken up from his afternoon nap twenty minutes after he had put the baby in his crib. He had been crying and no matter what he tried, nothing he was doing seemed to be helping his son. He had sang, changed, and fed his son, and rubbed his gums with eyes for over an hour but nothing was helping. Nothing.  
  
And now the baby was screaming. Nam-joon was currently teaching, and he didn’t want to bother his husband with something as simple as a crying baby because he knew Nam-joon would come home the moment he tells him that the baby was crying. That was just the type of person he was.

Biting his lip, Suga thought about what he could do next to help soothe his son. After five minutes passed, he settled on nursing Jungkook. He knew the baby wouldn't be hungry, but having something to suck on might soothe him enough to go to sleep.  
  
Letting Jungkook soothe on his nipples worked all but ten minutes, until his son let out a scream so loud, he thought he had done something to the poor child.  
  
Yoongi picked up his phone and dialed the first number that popped into his head. The phone rang once and shortly after a soothing voice broke through. _"Min Suga? Is everything okay?"_ the calming sound of BamBam's voice had the tears flowing in a matter of seconds.  
  
"B-bam? Can you come over for a bit," Suga choked out as he walked circles around the nursery, wishing Nam-joon was home because the other man seemed to know how to calm him down when he got this way. "Rm is out for the day and I need help because I have to take Taehyung and Jungkook to the doctor."  
  
Yoon-gi gasped out between sniffles, his breathing becoming more labored in his panic.  
  
 _"Yoon-gi ah, take a deep breath. You’re doing fine, if anyone can do this, its you. I've seen how well you've done with the other kids, its not easy and having a baby is tough, especially since they can’t communicate what they need, it’s a learning curve."_ He paused, taking a deep breathe and continued speaking again. He knew from experience that Yoongi could get their kid some relief. He had done it with Jin, Hobi and Tae-hyung. _"You have to be patient with yourself, you haven't been doing this everyday."_  
  
Yoongi took a deep breath feeling himself relaxed for the first that morning.  
  
"I'll be there in twenty minutes, in the mean time, get the nappy bag ready for your appointment. Need anything?" Bam asked before hanging up the phone.  
  
A half hour later, BamBam pulls into the driveway next to Yoongi's car, he and Young-Jae quickly got out of the car, before knocking on the door.  
  
His heart broke at how much of a mess TK was as the door opened. His sons hair was rumpled up and he had tear streaks on his face, in addition to the crying baby in his arms.  
  
"Hey Min, we're here. I hope you don't mind, I brought Young-Jae with me." Bam days, then cooed as he pulled Suga into a firm hug before reaching down to press the back of his hand to the baby's forehead.  
  
"He's teething right?"  
  
Suga winced and nodded, "yes, he is. He's been crying all fucking day and I haven't had the time to pay attention to the other kids."  
  
"Where’s your thermometer?" Bam says and smiled, making a note of the small sliver of tooth he saw from Jungkook as the baby opened his mouth for another loud wail.  
  
Wincing once more, Yoongi handed Kookie over to Bam and walked out of the room and into the bathroom to grab the thermometer, he shut the door, sighed deeply and took a seat on the toilet seat. He took a few deep breathes, wiped his eyes and headed back out to join BamBam and Young-Jae. He used the thermometer to check his son's temperature as Bam held the baby's head still. "It’s only 102.4, good thing we're going to the doctor today." Said Suga, "can you watch Jin, and Hobi for a while?"  
  
"Yes, go, we'll be fine and Yoongi..." Suga looked up and smiled. "...breathe mate, you'll be alright"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoongi was taking his boys to the doctors for Tae's annual check up and for Jungkook to get the rest of his shots. This would be the first time.he would take the boys to the doctors by himself and even though Nam-joon had offered to come with him and go in to work a little later, Yoongi knew that this was something that he needed to do on his own.  
  
"Papa, why are the leaves not green no more?" The three year old asked and leaned forward in his carseat.  
  
Suga had been driving for twenty minutes and Tae was still talking. Occasionally Jake would laugh and answer some of the questions that Tae had asked, but for the most part, the body guard was silent.  
  
Yoongi smiled and looked at his son through the rear view mirror, Tae-hyung's hair was long and rumpled, a few knots here and there. A soft smile formed at the corners of his mouth and watched for a few seconds as his son struggled to get his hair out of his face. "It’s not "no more" baby, its why are the leaves not green any more." Yoongi says, he turned the blinker on and changed lanes. "The leaves are changing because its autumn and winter is coming soon."  
  
"Are the leaves sad that they have to go bye bye in the winter?"  
  
Both Suga and Jake laugh, "I've never thought about it that way baby." The rapper says.  
  
"Why is Kookie crying?"  
  
"He's getting his first tooth and its hurting him, here put this in his mouth." Yoongi says and handed the dummy to his three year old son. They were stopped at a red light, Yoongi watched as Tae slipped the dummy past the baby's lips and then he settled to look out of the window of the car, feeling nervous as his daddy drove in the front seat, humming to a song on a radio. "You ok back there Tae-hyung?" Suga asked his baby, noticing how quiet his son had gotten.  
  
He whimpers, looking tiredly at his papa, he didn't understandwhy he had to go to the doctor in the first place. His daddy told him just this morning that he was a good boy andfrom what he's heard, only bad boys have to go and see the doctor. "Don't like the doctors." Tae said pouting at his papa. Yoongi knew how much Tae hated seeing the doctor, he didnt understand why the little boy would get so nervous when he was the most social of all his children. He had had to bribe Tae with chocolate if he behaved and listened to the doctor.  
  
"It'll be ok, the doctor just wants to make sure you and baby are ok." Suga said but it didn't seem to help, "Jake, could you grab a fruit pouch and hand it to Taehyung, the iPad should be in there too."  
  
Tae just looked down and sad.  
  
  
  
 ****

**☆BTS☆**

  
  
When they finally got to the doctor's office, Tae was beside himself, he had Jake carry the three year old while he took Jungkook and carried him into the building.

Yoongi went to the reception and saw a young boy at the desk. "Hello, we are here to see Dr. Young, it's Min Tae-hyung and Min Jungkook." Yoongi said as the boy smiled dreamily at him and said to take a seat and the doctor would be with them shortly.  
  
Suga sat down, setting the carrier and the baby by Jake's feet and pulled Tae onto his lap, his baby boy was so nervous, he was shaking. The rapper tried to calm his son down but nothing seemed to be working. "It'll be ok, my love, papa is here." Yoongi reassured his son. Tae looked at him.  
  
"Promise papa?" The boy asked.  
  
"Always, forever and ever." Yoongi replied as a nurse came out and called both Tae and Kookie's names, it was finally his childrens turn.

The nurse took Jungkook and Tae-hyung's weight and height and told them that the doctor would be with them soon. "How much does Jungkook weight?" Yoongi asked.  
  
"He's about 9.6 kg, a big boy."  
  
"And what about Tae-hyung?"  
  
The nurse looked over at her computer speaking a few seconds later, "hes 14.3 kg."  
  
He thanked the nurse again and once the door closed, Tae crawled onto his lap, worried about all the scary tools and the cold office. "Wanna go home Papa, miss Genie and Hopey." The child whimpered. The rapper just held his boy like he always did when they went to the doctor, knowing it wouldn't take to too long; Jungkook was fast asleep in the carrier and every once in a while, Jake would rock the carrier when the baby let out a shaky whine.  
  


  
  
  
Doctor Young came into the room, twenty minutes later, giving Suga a smile. "Good afternoon Min Yoongi shi, hello Tae-hyung how are you today?" The doctor asked. "And how is Jungkook?"  
  
"Fine." Tae-hyung simply replied his voice shaky and face scrunched up into a pout, Suga took him on the table.  
  
"Everything seems fine, right weight and height all seem fine, how's Tae-hyung been, Yoongi?" The doctor asked.

"He's been fine these last few months, he's been eating normally, he has plenty of sleep and plenty of exercise." Suga said as the doctor nodded.  
  
The doctor checked over the little boy, making sure everything was ok. "Ok, how are his seizures?"  
  
"He still gets them, but the meds seem to be helping. They aren't as severe and they don't last as long."  
  
The doctor nods a small smile on his face. After a minute or two goes by, he spoke softly, addressing Tae-hyung. "We are almost done, now we just need to give you your yearly shot and we'll be done." The three year od jumped off the table and ran to his papa and held on tight to him as he started to cry.  
  
"Baby, it's ok, it won't hurt." Yoongi says chuckling lightly, trying his best to reassure his son, he knew his son's fear of needles but he not taking the injection was not up for debating and the shot would keep him healthy and strong.  
  
"No papa." Tae cried holding onto his papa for dear life.  
  
"Min Tae-hyung, don't you wake the baby before he's ready."  
  
Tae whined, wiping the tears from his eyes, he didn't want his papa being mad at him. "Needle hurted me." The three old says as he suddenly felt a tiny pinch on his arm. He looked up and saw the needle and the doctor.  
  
"All done little man, you were very brave." Doctor Young said.  
  
"Huh?" Tae-hyung asked as papa gave him a kiss.  
  
"Yes baby, that's all it is, you were so brave." Liam said as Harry felt relief running through his body, that wasn't so bad.  
  
"Home?"  
  
Suga laughed playfully ruffling his sons hair, and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Not yet sweetheart, its Kookie's turn."  
  
Once Tae's check up was down and his son was quietly sitting on Jake's lap with a sandwich and the iPad in his hands, it was the baby's turn to get his check up. Everything had gone smoothly and the doctor had checked Jungkook over from head to toe and conclude that the baby was healthy and strong, it was time for the baby to get his shots. The cry that the baby gives out when the needle entered his skin was a noise unlike anything Yoongi had ever heard in his life. He figured that it probably wasn't the pain of the needle but the shock of it and pain of his teething didn't make things better. "Oh poor baby,"  
  
Suga walked over to the table and picked his son up cradling him to his chest. "You can hold him while I give him the rest of his shots."  
  
"Do you mind if I nurse him, his gums are bothering him."  
  
Doctor Young nodded and proceeded to get the needle ready. He cupped the boy's head, making sure to keep it stable, but not contained and positioned Jungkook on his lap his son quickly sunk down attaching his mouth to his nipple Yoongi shivered still not used to the feeling of his son breastfeeding. Yoongi nervously looked up at the doctor, as the older man genlty grabbed the baby's arm and popped the needle in his skin. Jungkook stopped nursing and let out a loud wail, "You're ok Kookie, its over now, just one last shot." Suga says nervously, "this is the last one right doc?"  
  
The doctor nods and smiled and took Jungkook's thigh in his hand and pushed the needle into the baby's muscle and quickly withdrew the need.  
  
"All done, good job," he says and disposed of the needles in the sharpscontainer. "Well Yoongi, looks like both your children are completely fine, I see no problems with Tae-hyung, continue taking his seizure medication. I saw no issues with thebaby either, and it looks like you have two happy healthy babies." Doctor Young said. "I'll see you in three months."  
 ****

**☆BTS☆**

  
  
Min Yoongi took his children out of the doctor's office holding the three year old close as they went back in the car. "Well I think a certain brave boy deserves some ice cream and later on, I'll give you chocolate." The young father said once they were in the car and Tae and the baby were safely buckled in their seats, wanting to cheer up the boy.  
  
"Yes please daddy." Tae said his mood brighten right away. The daddy took his baby to a local cafe in the community where they served home made ice cream. Yoongi got him, Jake and Tae an ice cream and insited that he pay for the little treat. He knew how uncomfortable it made Jake when he paid for things, but it wasn't about him, it was about making Taehyung happy. They sat in the quiet cafe, enjoying their treat and occasionally he would scoop ice cream into one of the taster spoons and feed it to Jungkook. The baby seemed to like it, smiling his gummy smile up at him.  
  
"Daddy why did I need to see the doctor?" Tae-hyung suddenly asked a little better after the trip.  
  
"It's just to make sure you're ok. That your body is fine and to make sure your seizures aren't hurting your body." Yoongi said not really sure how to explain his annual check up.

"Why do I need the shots?" Tae-hyung asked.

"The shot you got was for your seizures to make you healthy, to make you strong. But it didn't hurt did it?"  
  
"No papa, it was only a pinch." Tae said happily.   
  
Yoongi looked up from his treat as a group of people walked up to their table. He sighed deeply, trying not to show how irritated he was. He knew people bombarding him was part of being famous and some days he enjoyed meeting his fans and having conversations with them, but for once, he would like to have a family outing where no one bothered him or approached him. He smiled telling Jake that it was alright if they joined him and looked over at his son, Tae to emersed in enjoying his ice cream to know what was going. Suga looked up and quietly addressed the group of people that were now surrounding their table. "Annyeong, how are you all doing today?"  
  
"Can we take pictures with you Min Yoon-gi?"

Suga smiled, "you may, under one condition, keep my son's faces off the internet. You may talk about them, but no pictures."  
  
Once the rules were set and everyone had agreed to Suga's terms, he began to take pictures and signed a few shirts and papers. He was so immersed in talking to his fans and signing autographs that he had forgotten that Tae was with him. It wasn't until Tae-hyung spoke up did his nervousness come back in full swing. The three year old was very socialable and didn't always know that he wasn't supposed to talk to new people. "Annyeonghaseyo," he says stumbling on the word. The group of people cooed and laugh at how cute he was and Suga couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
"Annyeong," a dark haired girl says to the three year old. Tae reached his hand out to her and shook hers gently a smile appearing on his face and proceeded to telling her what flavor ice cream he had eaten and that he had gone to the doctor today and got poked with the needle.

"Please be respectful and whatever my son says to you while you are here today, is between us. He's three years old and doesn't always know when he over shares."  
  
"Papa I get down?"  
  
"No baby, we are almost done."  
  
V was pouting and uncomfortably shifted in his seat, looking over at his papa. "But I wanna meet them too."

Yoongi snapped his fingers casing the three year old to jump in fright.  
  
"I told you no, V. If you don't listen we'll leave and I'll tell daddy you were bad."

Yoongi says knowing that it would make his son act better and a second later he pulled Tae into his lap, a pout on the boys face, "behave please." He says and kissed the back of his sons hair, "I will have to leave soon, but it was very nice meeting all of you."  
  
"Bye bye."  
  
  


  
  
It was 8:30 when Nam-joon finally came home from work later that day. He saw Suga in the kitchen, boiling something for their dinner the smell of cooked chicken hitting his taste buds. Setting his jacket and bag on the back of a chair, Namjoon looped his arms around his husband's waist from behind before he kisses him on the cheek. "It's eerily quiet in here Yoongi-ah?" Rm says curiously as he spotted the baby in the living room on his stomach.  
  
"Baby's teeth came in today." Suga laughed as he turned in Rm's arms a smile appearing on his lips when Namjoon leaned down to kiss him on the lips.  
  
"Awww babe. Thank you for staying up with him the past couple of weeks, I know it wasn't easy with the crying and teething..." Rm trailed off with a laugh as Yoongi turned around to start stirring the contents of the bag.  
  
"Next baby we have, you'll be in charge of the teething and crying." Suga pouted as Nam-joon rested his head on his shoulders and kissed his neck.  
  
"Okay, okay...I- wait, next baby?".   
  
Suga laughs and pulls away from his husband, measuring some rice and put it in the rice cooker, "not pregnant. Just making a point."  
  
"Damn," Namjoon choked on a laugh as he placed his hands on Yoongi's waist again, turning towards the baby who was now on his back his little arms and feet kicking in the air and the baby starts to cry.  
  
"Do you want another baby?"  
  
Namjoon melted at those words as his smile returned to his face, nodding eagerly at the idea of them having another baby. "Do you really want another baby Joonie?"  
  
"Hey my little man, daddy’s home. Oh sweetie, what’s with the tears?" Namjoon cooed as he scooped up a sobbing Jungkook into his arms, cradling him close to his chest so he could not only feel his heartbeat, but so he could also take in his daddy's scent from the shirt he was wearing. "Rm,"  
  
Letting out a small whimper, Jungkook smushed his cheek against his daddy's chest before wiggling closer to him. "Joonie!"  
  
"Kinda, but we'll talk about it later." He says, turning his attention back to his son. "Oh, you want to cuddle?" Namjoon asked gently as he walked in circles before he started to softly bounce on the balls of his feet.   
  
Suga looked up and grinned watching the moment between father and son, he couldn't help the joy he felt at watching Rm interact with their kids. A part of him really did want another baby. He shook himself from his thoughts, took one glance at Namjoon and the baby and finished setting the table for their family dinner wanting to give Joonie a few more minutes of bonding.  
  
After a half hour had passed, Yoongi headed up the stairs to gather everyone for dinner. "Jin, its time to eat. Bring Tae and Hobi down with you."  
  
"Daddy!" Hobi squealed, rushing down the stairs to hug his father. His face split into a wide grin, his brown eyes brightened as he drew closer to his dad.  
  
Nam-joon grinned widely before lifting Hobi up into the air and hugging him. "Hey, kiddo. What's gotten into you?"  
  
"I missed you, is all."  
  
The rest of the Min children rushed into the kitchen, Jin running to join his father and his youngest brother. "Hello daddy," Jin said, hugging Namjoon an even bigger grin on his face. "How was work?"  
  
"Work was good, same old same old, but not as good as this." He kissed the top of Jin's head.  
  
Nam-joon carried Tae and Hobi to the table, the boys chattering away each one wanting to get his attention. They ate their dinner, chatting and laughing with one another and after Yoongi had finished eating he warmed up some solid foods so that Jungkook could try out his new teeth.


	11. Chapter Ten: Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later (sorry for the big time skip, but I need to get things moving) a few days after Taehyung’s 8th birthday. So Jin is 15, Hobi is almost 12, and Jungkook is 4. Yoongi is 34 and Nam-joon is 31.
> 
> WARNING: ADULT THEMES, SMUT AND LANGUAGE
> 
> I am thinking of making Jimin a twin, but would you guys be alright if I made Jimin a twin? And if so, what would you like the twins name to be?
> 
> HAPPY READING!!!

**Chapter Ten: Symptoms**

⚠️⚠️⚠️ **SMUT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK** ⚠️⚠️

_**Four years later** _   
  
  
  


When Nam-joon awoke, Yoongi was beside him still sleeping and snoring quietly. Smiling, Joon rolled over so he could see his husband better, as he picked at the perfectly white hair that Suga had dye again, "Yoon-gi …" the older man grumbled in his sleep, reaching out to wrap his pale arms around the younger man, pulling him close. Nam-joon's eyes grew wide as he blushed before he relaxed, letting Yoon-gi hold him.  
  
He chuckles at Rm's reaction, but pulled him even closer, their bodies smashed tightly together. He loved the heat that Nam-joon provided. "Mhm..." After a while, Suga cracked his eyes open, "what time is it…?" He mumbled as he closed his eyes again.  
  
"It’s 5:30 am, baby," Rm said quietly, reaching over and ruffling Yoongi's hair.  
  
"Ugh, Joonie, go back to sleep," Suga groaned a small smile framing his face. He hated how much of a morning person his husband was and it was the first weekend that he and Rm were in their bed alone. Last night had been a good night, and now that all of their kids were older, Jungkook had three other people he could go bother if he couldn't sleep or had had a bad dream, but for the most part, the four year old had gotten really good at sleeping through the night. "The kids won't be up for a while." He grumbled shaking his head at the touch.  
  
Rm sat up and repositioned himself in Suga's arms and kissed the older man deeply, his husband's eyes were still closed, but Yoongi smiled into the kiss.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was on top of Rm looking down into those deep chocolate eyes a small smile on his husband's face. The next few moments happened in a blurriness of kisses and moans. He can't comprehend or even put into words just how gifted Rm really was, but as he lowered himself onto the younger man's cock Nam-joon moans out, breathy, loud, needy and breathing heavily with his head back against the pillows staring into his lovers eyes. "Fucking hell Yoon."  
  
"Sorry, baby I couldn't... hold back," he whispers and strokes Namjoon through his hair, eyes closed and still trying to manage the younger man's dick inside of him. "Move, Joonie." He just says, almost desperate and needy, he lifts Rm's head up with his hands on both sides of his younger man's face and pulls him in for a passionate kiss, legs wrapped around the other ones body. He was waiting for more, waiting for the pleasure that only his gorgeous husband could make him feel, he was waiting for the euphoric feeling he wants to feel so bad.  
  
The man under him moans with every thrust and yeah, Yoongi's heard it before, but never that beautiful how he does it now, his voice thick and still drowsy from sleep. Higher, louder, just better than it ever was before.

  
Nam-joon also moans into the kiss, which grows more messy the longer they do it but he doesn't want to stop kissing this beautiful man under him, he wants to have their lips together forever, an achy feeling in his gut. When they break apart his lips are on Yoongi's neck, biting, nipping and grazing against the soft warm flesh. He bits down sucking and nipping, his tongue dancing and tracing every inch of Yoongi. He can feel Suga shivering against him, slowly bouncing up and down on his cock, his husband's noises drawing him closer to the edge.  
  
It was perfect. There was no other word to describe the moment and there was nothing more to say. "J-Joonie..." Suga mumbles, pulling his head down and looks at his husband's eyes, seeing the few drops of sweat on his forehead was a huge turn on for him because Nam-joon doesn't sweat. He wipes them away, gently, almost missing the way they glistened on his tanned carmel like skin.  
  
"Yeah?" Rm says and stopped moving his hips for a moment and Yoongi whines because of the missing stimulation and heat he was feeling.  
  
"I want... more... fuck me. Please." It comes out breathy and needy, but the rapper is past the point of caring. He wants- he needs it. He needs his lover balls deep inside of him, and the look the younger man was giving him, was a look he had never seen before which lights up in Namjoon's eyes.  
  
Rm doesn't even need to say something, he just does what Yoon-gi asked for. He's thrusting harder into the older man, a faster pace, their skin slapping against each other again and again. No kisses anymore that hid a bit of the moans, they are loud now, unbothered that they might wake their kids up. Rm loves when Suga is loud, needy and craving for more. He continues to move at a faster pace, fingers and nails clawing at Yoongi's back, he loves how loud his husband could get and as he drove deeper and harder into him, he could hear Suga moans and noises echo in their bedroom, but he doesn't even care. It turns him on and makes him move even faster.  
  
He can feel the rapper's hand making its way to his own dick, he lifts his upper body a bit up and sees how the fingers are closed around his pretty cock and how desperate they move to the thrusts he was receiving again and again at incredible speeds. "Rm..." Yoon-gi moans out in a whiny, breathy tone, his eyes closed, and biting his lip... hard.  
  
Namjoon knows when he's hit the right spot, because the feeling stops Yoongi in his tracks and the older man's eyes shoot open, green eyes bore into his younger lover's face. Suga is out of breath, pale, as sweaty skin glistens in the early morning light and before long, he and Rm are moving together, fast, and passionate.  
  
He can tell Yoongi is close by the way the rapper tightens a bit around him, he also feels how tense his body is by the sudden heavy breaths he was taking a clear indicator that he's about to climax.  
  
"Kiss me, Yoongi ah," RM says, coming up with his body again and presses their swollen lips together and feels cum spitting between them, he feels it hot on his skin and hears Suga lightly scream pulling away from his lips and throws his head back in bliss. Their lips are together again and in a swift moment, Rm is suddenly thrown over the edge too.  
  
Yoongi can feels how Namjoon thrusts hard for a last time, his orgasm taking over his body. He's shaking and he loves the feeling of Namjoon's body against his, sticky and hot and he feels Rm's whole body tremble and he is moaning out Suga's name too.  
  
The rapper collapsed in Rm's arms, but doesn't move, unable to focus and isn't even able to speak until he feels his orgasm slowly leave. For a moment he can't remember where he is, but Nam-joon's eyes bring him back to reality. "That was..."  
  
"... amazing." Namjoon breathed out, steady and calm.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Later that day, after some of the chores were done and the kitchen had been cleaned for the umpteenth time, Nam-joon and Yoongi were at a small coffee shop in town, sitting in one of the corner booths at the far side of the door towards the back of the cafe, where they could stay without being interrupted and without people recognizing Yoongi. They, being the close family that they are, had squeezed themselves into the same side of the booth, while their four kids squeezed themselves into the other side of the booth.

They were sitting quietly making conversations amongst themselves waiting for someone to come serve them, Namjoon's palm resting gently on Yoongi's thigh. Yoongi was leaning into Rm's side. He hadn't felt well this morning after they had had sex and had refused to eat breakfast and lunch. "Dad?" Jin asked quietly, setting his phone down on the table.  
  
"Hmm?" Nam-joon answered absently, glancing around nervously at the other occupants in the coffee shop. "Yeah, what's up baby?"  
  
"C-Can I take piano lessons this spring?"  
  
Rm nodded turning his attention to the teenager in front of him. The thirty-one year old smiled and stared at his son. Jin was fifteen, and looking like him and Yoongi more and more these days.  
  
The last four years had been a bit challenging for the boy, and at ten years old, Seok-jin was the youngest person in over a hundred years to get into the South Korean music school for gifted students. It hadn't really been that surprising given how talented Yoongi was, but being the youngest student in the whole school also came with challanges and when the bullying had gotten so bad, Jin had locked himself in his room and become depressed. After several therapists and psychologists, they were able to find a person that was able to help and understand what their son was going through and after a year of looking at school's they enrolled him into SOPA (School of Preforming Arts Seoul) where he was the top student. Nam-joon looked over at Yoongi who just smiled. "Do you need it as credit for next school year?"  
  
Jin nodded, looking up as a waiter walked to their table, "good afternoon, I'm Sung-ho, what can I get you?"  
  
Rm spoke up ordering a large coffee and a bagel with cream cheese. "And you sir?"  
  
Yoongi cleared his throat and spoke softly, "I'll have a black coffee and the ham and cheese panini sandwich. The little one will have," he stopped looking at Jungkook, the four year too focused on his coloring, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated really hard. He smiles reaching over the table and tapped the colouring book a few times. Dark chocolate brown eyes look up at him, as his son tries to get his hair out of his face. He grinned brightly at his papa. "What do you want to eat Kook?" Jungkook shrugged and went back to colouring. Yoongi looked up glancing over at the waiter, who just smiled warmly, "he'll have a glass of milk and a grilled cheese sandwich on white bread," he paused, speaking up a minute later and addressed Hobi, who was in his own world. "What do you want J-Hope?"  
  
"Orange juice and tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich."  
  
"And you?"  
  
Jin's head shot up and ordered his food. Once Tae was done ordering (because he's a big boy now) the waiter excused himself and Rm and Jin continued their conversation. "No, I just want to learn to play the piano."  
  
"Why don't you let Papa teach you?" But it wasn't Rm who spoke up, it was Hobi. Yoongi had been teaching Hobi how to play piano for the past six months and the boy was pretty good at it.  
  
Their drinks arrive, "I never thought to ask. Could you teach me papa?"  
  
Suga nodded taking small sips of his coffee and wincing at the taste. He huddled closer to the younger man's body. "Yes, I can, but if you are serious, I think piano lessons with a teacher would be better. I can teach you the basics."  
  
Jin giggled and took a long drink of his apple juice. "Baby, does your coffee taste funny?"  
  
"No, it tastes fine to me. Why yours taste different?"  
  
Suga nods sliding his coffee mug over to his husband and watched as Rm took a sip of the coffee. "Its black coffee Yoon, just like you ordered."  
  
The thirty-four year old shrugs but doesn't say anything. He calls for Jungkook to come over to him, a pout on the four year olds face. Taking the hair tie from his wrist, he pulls Jungkook's hair into a ponytail and kissed him on the cheek once he was done. Grabbing Rm's hand he placed a small peck on Namjoon's lips, ignoring the loud inhale of breath and the weird and digusted looks he got from the other occupants in the cafe. Yoongi scuffed, he couldn’t care less about those homophobic fucks who had a problem with him kissing his husband.  
  
"It tastes off thats all."  
  
Their food arrived shortly after that and they ate their food in silence occasionally Rm would squeeze his thigh and take several sips of his coffee.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Rm asked once they were finished with their meal, and paid for their food, he took the last few gulps of his drink. He slid out of the booth, snapped his fingers at Hobi and picked up the to-go container of the food Yoon-gi hadn't eaten and hoisted Kookie in his arms. "Dont you walk out the door Ho-seok." He said sternly. Jin chuckled and patted Hobi's hair.  
  
  
 ****

**☆BTS☆**

  
  
Yoongi ran up the basement stairs, laundry basket in his hand and stopped to listen to the sound of someone crying. With loud puffy breaths, he walked up the stairs and pushed the door open to the play room. "What the hell is going on? And why is your brother crying?" Yoongi asked and picked Jungkook up off of the floor and cradled him against his chest. The play room was messy, and reeked of stale food and sweat. The hoover boards, heeleys and electric scooters were laying scattered around in the middle of the room.  
  
"Me and V were wrestling and I accidentally kicked him in the head." Hobi says nervously looking at his father.  
  
Suga rubbed Kookie's back checking for any signs that his son was seriously hurt, there was none, except for a small bump that had formed on his forehead. "I didn't mean to papa."  
  
The rapper shushed quietly, gently lisfting Hobi's face up, and gave him a sweet smile, and booped his noise, "its alright Hobi, I know it was an accident," he kissed Hobi's forehead, and told his son to go and play some more. He carried Kook to their bedroom and once the door to their room was closed, he sat down on the bed with a loud sigh and turned the four year old in his lap so he was facing him. "You are too small to be playing with the older kids, baby. I know it looks fun and all, but playing with them gets you hurt and papa doesn't want to see you get hurt, okay?"  
  
"But I want to papa," Jungkook says, teary doe eyes look up at him and it almost breaks his heart.  
  
"I know you do baby, but Genie, Hobi and V are all bigger than you, so you need to be careful." Suga says, he wipes the tears that were streaming down his son's face and pulled him closer so they were chest to chest. "I bet daddy would play with you when he gets home. I know how much you like it when he wrestles with you."  
  
That seemed to cheer the small child up and Jungkook smiled, pushing the hair out of his face and kissing his papa on the lips. "Are you going to go play or do you want to take a quick nap with me?"  
  
"Nap with you papa."  
  
Yoongi smiled a bit surprised that his son had agreed to take a nap with him, usually Jungkook fought him until he was blue in the face but he was glad that he would be napping with his baby, just like when he was a baby. He winced feeling his stomach turn once again and bile rise to his throat. He swallowed hard, until the feeling passed. "Seok-jin iliwajuseyo, (please come here, Seok-jin).  
  
The door opened a second later. "Geulae, appa?"

"Mom-i an joh-aseo jeong-gug ilang swilgeoya, keep the noise down (I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to rest with Jungkook)."  
  
Jin nods walking over to the bed, he ruffled his brothers hair making funny faces at Jungkook. Jungkook crawled onto Yoongi's lap and laid against his chest, Suga slipped the dummy past his lips and the four year old lays against him closing his eyes.  
  
"Neo apeuni appa? (Are you sick dad?)."  
  
Suga nods, "its just a stomach ache."  
  


  
  
  
  
When Nam-joon got home from work, the house was quiet. He threw his bag down on the floor by the door and ascended the stairs two at a time. He knocked at Tae-hyung's door, pushing it open a second later when he didn't get an answer, the room was vacant and was surprised that his son hadn't left anything on (like he usually did) the only thing that was on was the dehumidifier. Closing the door, he walked down the hall and gently rapped at the door walking in a second later. Nam-joon noticed that Jin had recently cleaned his room, the dehumidifier puffing and hissing occasionally. He gathered up the dirty clothes that were on the floor and threw them in the laundry basket that was sitting in the corner of his room. It was strange that no one was home, Yoongi usually made sure he texted if they were going out. Rm gently closed the door and walked to Hobi's room pushing the door open and poking his head through, the room was vacant and the only sound in the room was the dehumidifier and music softly playing on the radio. Sighing deeply, he walked to his room and pushed the door open, a smile formed on his face and he quickly pulled out his phone snapping a few pictures. Jin, Hobi, Tae and the baby (they still call Jungkook the baby) were all curled up on the bed on either side of Yoongi, who looked pale and exhausted.  
  
The thirty-one year old changed out of his clothes, puts on a black hoodie and black shorts and headed to the kitchen to make dinner. An hour later, Yoongi enters the kitchen standing in the door way to admire his husband's figure, Nam-joon really was built like that. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, head resting on Namjoon's strong back. Rm smiled, "sleep well

"Hmmm, still sleepy." Yoongi drawled out voice croaking and rough. "I told Jin to tell you to make the meat in the fridge, but we watched a movie and we all fell asleep."  
  
Laughing, Rm turned around, lips connecting with Suga's, the older man moaned and grabbed both sides of Nam-joon's hoodie deepening the kiss.  
  
"Ugh, ew guys thats gross." Jin says, gagging as he pushed passed his parents and took out a water bottle from the fridge. "When is dinner?"  
  
"Ten minutes, can you change Jungkook into a new nappy and make sure he washes his hands?"  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
Yoongi laughs, ruffling Jin's hair as he walked past them a warm smile on his face. "I think we scarred him." He says and plants a soft kiss on Namjoon's lips.

Dinner was always a special time and usually, their kids behaved in a manner unlike anything he had ever seen before, but today, dinner was a disaster. It started off with Jungkook spilling his water and juice all over the table and after a good twenty minutes of removing the food and cleaning up the mess, they were sitted again, this time Jungkook was sat by Nam-joon's side as the father helped his son to eat. The peace lasted all but ten minutes, the events that happened next seemed almost unreal and something that only happened in scripted movies. "The three of you, stop it now before you spill something else and make an even bigger mess." Yoongi bites out pointing at Jin, Hobi and Tae. He takes a bite of his steamed vegetables, kimchi, bulgogi and rice noodles and swallows hard. Everything he ate these days either tasted like lead or plastic and he felt like he was always throwing up in his mouth. The taste of the food leaves him nauseous and feeling gross, he looks up at hearing Tae-hyung gasp, a worried look on his face and drops his fork rolling a bunch of napkins in his fists and throwing them at his oldest brother. Jin reaches over the table stretching over a tired Yoongi as Jungkook giggled and laughed.  
  
Seok-jin gasps, innocently throwing the balled up napkins back at Tae, but the napkin misses Tae and smacks Hobi right in the face, causing the second oldest to fall back into his chair. Hoseok who howls and rips his elbow up to clutch onto his pained back and ribs, consequently tipping the entire dining table over and onto one very annoyed and very pissed off Papa Yoongi.  
  
Yoongi isn't surprised at the disaster at all because he could see it coming, from the moment Tae threw the napkins he knew that things would end badly, he just didn't know how madly until Namjoon tries to get out of the way tripping over Jungkook's chairs and causes him to fall onto the floor, hard. Suga lets out a small scream, stands up from his spot at the table, drenched in kimchi, bulgogi, broccoli and rice noodles and walks over to where Taehyung, Jin and Hobi were standing huddled together with scared looks on their face. "Papa!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it." He snapped, glaring at his three oldest children. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to me when I dont feel like ripping your heads off."  
  
He took a step forward but stops in his tracks when he heard a slew of 'fuck' from behind him and turned to look at Nam-joon, who looked a whole new level of frustrated.  
  
"Are you fucking serious right now? How old are you?" Rm groaned lifting Jungkook out of his chair and bringing the child to his chest.  
  
"Sorry dad!"  
  
"Sorry? Min Seok-jin, you're fifteen years old, use your goddamn head."  
  
Yoongi hauls him up to his level ignoring a series of pained whimpers, "Ow, sorry, sorry sorry! Papa! Stap it!"  
  
"I should wring your hide, but I don't believe in hitting you guys while I'm angry." He seethed, it took a few minutes, but eventually he felt himself get calmer. Usually he'd be down on the ground cleaning up any of the mess his children made, but he was still pretty pissed. "Look over there." He points at the counter, still not amused with the whole situation and meets Jin's scared hazel eyes. "Do you know what those things are?"  
  
"P-paper towels." Jin stutters, still struggling and slapping at his father's hand.  
  
Yoongi nods his head, his increasingly unsteady glare, making his oldest son nervous. "Fucking right you are, now, you'll stay here and clean up until this dining room shines." He stabs at the paper towels punctuating his every word, "dinner is a time to sit together and eat as a family not for fucking around. And I shouldn't have to tell you that Jesus christ!"  
And with that Yoongi follows Namjoon upstairs leaving the three oldest to clean up.

  
**☆BTS☆**

  
Namjoon was just out of the shower when Yoongi pushed opened the door with a loud sigh and looked over at his naked husband. Their lips are attached in a matter of seconds, the older man walking the younger man backwards towards their bed. Their hands were intertwined, something Yoongi liked to do that always made him feel connected and loved by the younger man. Nam-joon fell back unto the sheets, hands holding onto Suga's shoulders as the older man's tongue skillfully entered his mouth, quickly taking over.  
  
He loved it when Yoongi took charge and smiled into the kiss and began to undo the buttons of Suga's floral shirt, lips still pressed tightly together heatedly. As soon as the shirt found its way across the room, RM pulled away, only long enough to throw Suga's under shirt into the corner. A small moan left Yoongi's lips as RM ran his hands down the older man's chest and stomach, stopping at the button of his jeans. Nam-joon lips sucked at Suga's neck as he undid his husband's pants, pulling them down his thighs quickly. He stops mid zipper at hearing someone knock on their bedroom door. Thank god, Yoongi had locked it from the start, they didn't need another Jackson and JB incident they would be able to live down. "No rest for the wicked."  
  
"That's for fucking sure."  
  
"Go get dressed and I'll see what the kids wants."  
  
Rm smirked, got up and headed to the bathroom shutting the door gently. Yoongi pulled the door open, "is Joon here?" It was Jackson who greeted him when the door opened.  
  
"He's getting dressed, why?"  
  
Jackson shrugged and pulled Yoongi into a tight hug. Suga stiffens in his arms surprised by the sudden show of affection. "He said he'd help Bam and Mark move some of the heavy furniture today."  
  
He's quiet for a minute turning around once he heard the door to the bathroom open and Nam-joon walked out dressed in a black hoodie and light gray sweatpants.  
  
He reattached their lips quickly kissing Yoongi as he made his way down the stairs. "I'll be back later baby."  
  
"Have fun and tell Bam and Mark I said hello." Rm nods and smiled. Yoongi says giving Nam-joon one last kiss. He watched as Nam-joon got into the car, started the ignition and pulled out of their long driveway. "You're not going to help them?"  
  
"Oh god no, JB would kill me." He says a horrified look on his face. After eight or nine years of dating, JB decided that he wanted to get married and after almost breaking up, Jackson had caved and they tied the knot last year. Six months into their marriage, JB found out he was pregnant and now, eight and a half months pregnant, the man was more needy than he had ever been before. He was clingy, whiney and would get in the worst moods if Jackson so much as breathed in his general direction.

Yoongi shivered still not over the fact that JB had snapped at Jackson in public just because Jackson had refused to let him eat just ice cream. He still got flash backs of angry JB and angry JB was someone that should not be messed with or crossed. "He's only a month away from his due date."  
  
"Oh god Yoon, I can't wait. I love him to death, but pregnant JB is nasty when he's irritated and I am afraid I might say the wrong thing."  
  
"Well does he know you are here?"  
  
He nods, "yeah I told him I'd visit with you for a while until they were done." Said Jackson, they walked to the kitchen, Jackson taking a seat on the kitchen stool. "So what about you, how have you been doing? Joon said you haven't been feeling too well lately."  
  
"Its nothing, just been working too hard."  
  
That wasn't exactly true, yes he was working hard but he spent most of his days in the studio producing albums and working with other up and coming BigHit artists. After his Love Yourself albums, he toured for half a year and after that was over, he had basically retired.

Things had been really weird lately, a part of him wanted to write a new album again and tour for the very last time, but his heart just wasn't in it right now. He was currently working on a new album, while also writing a few songs for his management so they could try it out with the new groups.  
  
"You miss it, Yoongi?"  
  
He sighed shaking his no and poured Jackson a glass of white wine. "You're not drinking?"  
  
"No, I ah... I umm... I think I might be pregnant." Yoongi says a smile on his face. He still hadn't taken a pregnancy test yet because he was afraid that he might actually be with child, but he was happy to finally get the words out of his mouth. When he looked up, Jackson was staring at him a huge grin on his face, but doesn't say anything and takes a big sip of his wine.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm not sure who needs to hear this, but you are awesome, you are loved and I am in your corner rooting for you. Don't forget to practice some self care and remember, it's okay to not be okay sometimes. You don't need to worry about being everything for everyone 😌 you are enough and you are love.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't going to post today because I don't feel too well and editing the chapter was a bitch and a half and I have no energy for it, but I wanted to give you guys a chapter. I hope you like it. I kinda had fun writing this and this chapter has been written for a month.
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE AND ADULT THEMES 
> 
> I WILL NOT BE POSTING CHAPTER 12 UNTIL NEXT SUNDAY OR MONDAY. DEALING WITH SOME SHIT AGAIN. 
> 
> And remember to be kind to each other, life is too damn short to spend it being nasty to people. Be kind and wear a mask.

**Chapter Eleven: Surprise**

  
  
Mark and the other six members rushed into the Min household trying their best to get away from the rain. Shaking themselves down and taking off their shoes, they head towards the kitchen where they heard a slew of loud voices talking and the sound of Jungkook crying. From what they could see, the baby wasn't happy, his face red and blotchy. "Annyeonghaseyo, gimchiwa bulgogileul gajyeo wass-eoyo (hello, I brought kimchi and bulgogi)."  
  
"Annyeong Mark, jal jinae syeoyo?" (Hello, how are you?).

"I'm fine, how are you? Where's Nam-joon?" It was Young-Jae who spoke, voice quiet and deep.

"Oh he's out with Jin and Tae for a little father son treat, he'll be back a little later." Yoongi says a wearily smile on his face the weight of his son's small body comfortable on his arm. Finally the boy had drifted off to sleep and Jungkook was snuggled up to him, head on his shoulder and curled on his side, strong hands keeping him warm.  
  
When the GOT7 members were settled and they had finished eating, Hobi settled in the living room with Young-Jae, Bam, JB and Mark so they could play with the Nintendo Switch. Jackson carefully pulled him aside handing over the brown paper bag. "The other's don't know. I got you three, so there's six in total."  
  
"Thanks man, I really appreciate it."

"Its no big deal, thats what family's for." Jackson says, "want me to come with you?"  
  
Yoongi shook head and tried to steady his hands as he gripped the bag tighter. "Hobi, listen to your uncles, I'll be upstairs with Uncle Jackson and if the baby cries, come get me."  
  
He pulled the toilet seat up and sat down. He just needed to get it over with and whatever happens they would handle it together.  
  
"You nervous?" Asked Jackson, sensing Yoongi's hesitation.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nerves were just the half of it. He knew that Nam-joon would be excited if they were going to have another baby, but five kids, that was a bit too much for him to wrap his head around. If he was pregnant, Nam-joon would be over the moon, especially since he's been asking for the past four and a half years if they could try and have another kid. He should have seen it coming, the steamy hot sex, mind blowing blow job's and hand jobs were enough to make anyone sex crazy, especially the way Nam-joon- no he couldn't think about that right now.  
  
He was so scared of it, but Yoongi couldn't decide if he was ready or if this was what he wanted, in fact, he didn't even want to think about it or be in the same room with it. "God Jax, I don't think I can take it. What if I am pregnant?"  
  
"What if you aren't pregnant?" Jackson says. He knew what Suga was going through because he had gone through the same thing with JB almost nine months back, but when his husband had finally taken the tests, there was a peace of mind that he couldn't quite put into words. Yes, he and JB were on their first kid and he couldn't imagine the stress Yoongi was feeling but knowing the results would be a lot better than chickening out.  
  
Yoongi remembered about eight weeks ago, the way he felt when he realized that the condom Nam-joon used had broke. He felt that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and his heart dropped a little, sure, he would be happy with another baby, but how can one broken condom eight weeks ago get him pregnant. "Wouldn't you rather take it and know for sure, then sit here driving yourself out of your fucking mind?" Jackson continued and took the pregnancy tests out of the brown paper bag.  
  
Yoongi and Namjoon had been together for almost two decades, and to say that that was the first time the condom broke would be a lie. Thinking back to the first three years of their relationship, Namjoon didn't even use a condom, stating that it felt better without one, which he wasn't going to argue there, but there were also the times when his young husband didn't pull out in time, or just forgot completely, too into the moment to give a fuck.  
  
But all those times of not practicing safe sex, Suga hadn't gotten pregnant then, so why now, why was his body betraying him? And why was he so scared to find out?  
  
"Fuck," he said out loud. He was thinking about it like he was for sure pregnant. He's always been an a student in overreacting, and he knows this isn't like him, but he is scared. He didn't want a child, he sure as hell didn't want to put his body through another pregnancy.  
  
He was definitely spiraling now. "Fuck!" He said again louder this time, rubbing his arms as he felt a chill run down his spine. "You know what? Fuck it. Let's just get this shit over with."  
  
"That's the spirit mate. Just Nike it."  
  
Yoongi laughed and pulled out his phone and looked at the clock and sighed, Nam-joon would be home in an hour. "Nope, I can't do it. Maybe later."  
  
"Ok, let's go and make dinner, Joon and the kids should be home soon."  
  


  
  
  
Since he had given up on taking the pregnancy test, he and Jackson had started preparing the rest of the food for their dinner tonight.  
  
Footsteps, heavier than those of his husband's came running into the kitchen, bringing his head up to see sparking brown eyes looking straight at him. "Hi daddy. Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Hello Hopey, we're making dinner for tonight, want to help Uncle Jackson and me?"  
  
At the mention of food, Hobi's eyes lit up. It was no secret how much he enjoyed eating and cooking. "Oh boy, really papa? What are we having?"  
  
"Well..." Yoongi says and bit his lip and moved over to the fridge, opening it to reveal several pots, two pots of kimchi stew, a pot of Kal-guksu, a large bowl of Japchae-bap, a small pizza for Jungkook(because the baby didn't like spicy foods and refused to eat anything other than pizza and bread), more kimchi, Galbi, and enough Naengmyeon and enough steaks to feed a small nation. "All of these are for dinner tonight, and then I have some Spicy Korean Carrots and broccoli” He pulled open the two cupboard drawers to reveal a bottle of sprite, banana milk(for the baby), non-alcoholic sparkling wine, and soju for the adults."  
  
"Wow," Hobi's eyes were wide in awe. "I can drink sprite tonight papa?" He managed to shut his mouth after a moment. "Daddy and baby Jungkook will like that they can have their favoutite foods."  
  
The rapper his head back and a gentle tinkling laugh echoed in the kitchen. "That’s very true. I think Genie and V will like dinner tonight too." He tossed his son's hair and spoke in a quiet whisper, "you alright Hobi?"  
  
"Hmm," Ho-seok says and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Yoongi wasn't convinced, "is someone bothering you at school?"  
  
"No," he watched as Hobi moved nervously from foot to foot and brought his hand up to his mouth. He could always tell when Hobi and V weren't telling the truth or nervous, they either sucked nervously on their fingers, or bit their nails.  
  
He noticed recently that Hobi wasn't his perky self and had been more clingy towards him than he was to Namjoon. Suga knew that something was most definitely wrong, but he hoped that his son would have the courage and strength to talk to him or Rm about anything that was bothering him. Hell that was the hope for all of his kids.  
  
"Hoseog naega jinsil-eul malhaji anhneun geos-e daehae mwolago haess-eo? (Ho-seok, what did I say about not telling the truth?)."  
  
A frown graced his son's face and he could see that there was something bothering the young boy. "G<span;>eojismal-eun nappeuda (Lying is bad)."  
  
"Baby what's the matter?"  
  
Hobi's lips quiver, his mouth turned out in a permanent pout, "some of the kids don't like that I have two dads. They say its against the laws of Korea and that God didn't create two men to be parents."  
  
From the couch, Mark and Young-Jae looked over and stood up and joined them in the kitchen, listening intently as the young boy spoke. "I told them that having two dads is awesome and that my papa is famous."  
  
Yoongi smiled at the last part and ruffled his hair planting a soft kiss on his son's forehead.  
  
"Did you tell your teachers?" It was Jackson who spoke up.  
  
"You should tell the head of the school, bullying isn't cute and I hate hearing that someone is picking on my little Hopey." Mark added pinching the boys cheeks and smiled warmly.  
  
"Yeah, but some of them talk behind your back so I don't say anything because I don't want them to hurt your feelings.  
  
Yoongi picked Hobi up, setting him on his hip and carried him to the living room. When he sat down, he brought Ho-seok to his lap, his son's legs on either side of his hip. "Look at me baby," he says lifting Hobi's chin up, brown eyes meeting green ones. "You don't have to shield me from people. I am glad that you want to, but I am a big boy and I am experienced in people hating me and daddy."  
  
Hobi wipes at his face trying his best to keep his tears at bay, but Yoongi wasn't surprised that his son was so upset and affected by the words of his peers and teachers, he would be too if things like that got to him, but after over ten years in the music industry, he wasn't phased by the hate comments or the death threats. "Being gay isn't bad papa."  
  
"No its not JHopie," Young-Jae said plopping down next to him and Suga. "Being gay is your papa's super power, he's helped so many people come out and live their best selves. He's like a gay guru."  
  
"Then why do people hate so hard?"  
  
"Because sometimes, its easier to hate than it is to love." Yugyeom says, who was sitting quietly watching the interaction.  
  
Yoongi nods and began to speak softly, "We are emotionally incompetent — that’s why we love to hate others."  
  
Yoongi couldn't quite remember where he had gone right in raising his children and from the moment they were all old enough to understand, he and Nam-joon had sat their children down and explained to them why he and Nam-joon were two men raising a family. At the time they hadn't used the term gay, but as the kids got older and he had gotten more successful, they had explained it further in more gown up terms. "People hate the things they can't understand or don't agree with, but Ho-seok, that doesn't change the way that daddy or I feel about you."  
  
"Yeah, Min Suga is right, we love you just as you are." JB added from his spot on the couch. He was currently laying down, feet propped up and absentmindedly rubbing his over grown stomach.  
  
"I know, Genie said the same thing. And so did uncle Max when we talked to him last week."  
  
"When did you become so smart?" Said Suga. He kissed his son's cheek. He made a mental note to talk to Rm about it later and he put a reminder on his phone to text Max. People weren't going to pick and bully his children without him stepping up and saying something.  
  
Ho-seok giggled and gave his award winning smile and hugged his father tightly. "I'm smart because of you and daddy." He says pulling away from his papa. "Um papa?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Kids at school pick on TaeTae too."  
  
Yoongi smiled sadly feeling his stomach ache. Had Hobi never said anything, he would have never known that people were picking on his kids and that was totally unacceptable.  
  


  
**☆BTS☆**

  
  
When Nam-joon and the boys got home, Mark and Young-Jae had just finished making dinner, while Hobi went to the dining room to set the table. The smells from the kitchen were making his mouth water and his stomach ache.  
  
Pushing up his sleeves, Rm lifts Jungkook up in his arms, as the four year tried to zip past him and stands him on the kitchen stool on the island, he grabbed his back pack and rummaged through the pockets before pulling out what he needed. It was strange but nice how well his friends knew their way around his house and how comfortable everything was.  
  
He set up a little changing station on the stool and laid Jungkook down on the chair. Rm made a mental note to talk toYoongi about trying to potty train JK again. "Seok-jin go upstairs and get me a new pair of pants for JK "  
  
"Yes dad!"  
  
"Shh, shh, Kook," Rm cooed, stroking his fingers down his son's face. Jungkook ceased his whining and crying, taking his fathers fingers in his chubby little hands and began playing with the screen of the mans Apple watch. When Jim returned with a new pair of pants, Namjoon swiftly pulled them past his son's nappy covered bum and adjusted the pants so they rested firmly and comfortably on the boys lips and placed a kiss on his cheek, setting the child down on the floor. "Ew," Rm says and raced out to the garage foor holding the soiled diaper away from him.   
  
When Nam-joon returned to the kitchen twenty minutes later, he was holding Jungkook. Hobi was hard at work on the counter beside Mark, tugging the trash bin out from beneath the island to sit beneath him as he peeled a bag of carrots.  
  
Scrolling through his phone at lightning speed for the recipe Yoongi had recommended and saved, Mark took a moment and smiled at the company he had in the kitchen. To him, it seemed just like yesterday when he was meeting the new addition to the Min family, he had been the last to meet baby Ho-seok because he had gone home for a funeral and didn't get a chance to meet the baby until he was three weeks old, but instantly, he had taken a liking to baby Hopey. Both he and Bam had been dubbed Ho-seok's godparents and even today, twelve years later, he still couldn't quite put into words just how happy he had been at being given the task of being a godfather. Of the four Min children, Hobi liked helping out and being useful, he couldn't quite put his finger on why Hobi was so helpful, but he figured it had something to do with Yoongi. The boy had been six years old when Yoongi departed for his third world tour and he and Bam had stepped in to help Namjoon out when he needed someone to watch the kids. Hoseok took after Yoongi in so many ways, but where the boy had gotten his shiny personality and good vibes was beyond him. He smiles softly ruffling Hobi's hair, watching as the boys tongue hung out the side of his mouth in deep concentration. It was a habit that he had gotten from Yoongi, but it was nice to have someone so sweet and eager as Hobi to help out.  
  
"So what recipes are we making Uncle Mark?" The eleven year old asked, brown eyes sparkling as he looked up at Bam. It just occurs to him that the boys eyes are a similar shade to his father's eyes, a deep rich chocolaty brown. God, the boy had Joonie's eyes.  
  
Mark showed him the phone pulling up the recipe for Spicy Korean Carrots. "Baby doesn't like spicy foods and neither does V."  
  
"I know, the baby and V will be having non spicy carrots." His response made Hobi smile, the child clapped excitedly.  
  
He looked up as he peeled, nodding as they set out to make the final side dishes for their dinner tonight.  
  
Half way through peeling the carrots, Hobi handed the job over to Bam, who came in the kitchen willingly. It was hard work of course, but he was proud to see how far Hobi had gotten with peeling and shredding the carrots. When BamBam had finished peeling and shredding the rest of the carrots, Mark showed Hobi how to prepare the seasonings.  
  
They talked as they worked, Hobi telling Mark and Bam how far he had gotten in League of Legends and the two older men smiled, promising to play with the young boy at a later time.  
  
"There," Bam and Mark beamed when everything was cooked, “I think Min Suga would be proud."  
  
"Speaking of Min Suga, where is my husband?" Rm asked shifting a sleeping Jungkook in his arms. It had taken less than ten minutes to get the boy to finally lay down and take a nap, but he had refused to sleep in his room and insited that Namjoon hold him.  
  
Mark and Bam looked at each other nervously and shrugged, "He's upstairs with Jackson. Tell them that dinner is ready."  
  
Namjoon nodded in the affirmative, grinning back at them and handed JK over to Mark before he made his way up the stairs to find where his husband was hiding.  
  
  
  


  
Yoongi and Jackson stared at the pregnancy test in Yoongi's hands, it was the longest five minutes of his life, but now that it was over and they were staring at the little blue stick, his heart jumped into his stomach. It was a positive pregnancy test and he should be ecstatic, he really should and a part of him was, but the nervousness in the pit of his stomach couldn't make its mind up so he settled on being worried. He was frozen in shock and fear - he wasn’t quite sure why- and thinking about how Nam-joon might react only made it worse. Rm would be over the moon, finally getting the one thing he's wanted for the past four Christmases and birthdays. They had talked about it several times and sometimes another baby was the only thing they talked about when it was just the two of them at night, but five kids, even Rm would have something to say about that. They were well past the point of being out numbered. He didn't want to bring up the topic of abortion because he and Nam-joon weren't those type of people, they valued life and the thought made him sick to his stomach, but no, Namjoon wouldn’t let him do that. His husband might say a few cuss words or even give him the silent treatment and say what a terrible timing it was, but the fact that Rm would be happy with another baby, reassured him. If worse comes to worse, their families would be there to help.  
  
Suga's heart jumped into his stomach when he heard someone tap on the door. He laughed at the scream Jackson lets out, the younger man's hand resting over his heart.  
  
"Yoongi-ah?" He called out.  
  
Suga was torn between telling his husband that they were pregnant and hiding it. The longer he thought about it, the better hiding sounded. "In the bathroom," he shouted so loud it was probably audible through the rest of the house. He was very nervous.  
  
"What are you going to do, Suga?" The rapper shrugged placing the used pregnancy tests back in the box and slipped in under the sink, he would worry about it later or just after they had eaten. Just minutes later, Namjoon pulled open the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Jackson?" Rm's voice faltered. Suga followed his gaze to Jackson who was still sitting on top of the closed toilet seat. "What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"Its not what it looks like, Joon." Jackson whispered. He stood up and made his way towards the door and stopped, eyes widened. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this, Nam-joon was smiling at him, dimples and all.  
  
"You think I'm one of those people who gets jealous when his husband is in a bathroom with another man?" He laughed, "this is the only place Yoongi and I can get some peace if we need to have a private adult conversation."  
  
Taken aback at the sudden change in the mood, Jackson lets out a nervous laugh before speaking, "Jesus Christ Joon, you fucking scared the shit out of me."  
  
"I came to tell you that we are eating dinner now and JB told me and I quote, to 'fetch your stupid ass, or I'll drag him out by his balls.' "

Jackson rushed out the door leaving the two husbands to stare at each other. Closing the door, Namjoon drew closer to Yoongi, lifting the shorter man onto the counter. Suga's startled eyes stared back at the dark chocolate brown eyes in front of him.  
  
Yoongi's brows furrowed at his husband's strange and intimate behavior and he stared up at the younger man, Rm stepping closer to him.  
  
"What are you doing Joonie?"  
  
"I know it might be bad timing, but I think we should try for a baby. I just think its time."  
  
"Joonie," Yoongi grounds out low in the back of his throat. Just fucking perfect. Now was as good a time as any to tell Namjoon about the baby, but the more he thought about it, the more he decided against it. As he stared into those dark eyes, he knew that by the end of the night, he'd tell his young lover the news.  
  
His eyes slipped down his husband's perfect body as dark eyes met his and he made a quiet sound from deep in his throat. "Namjoonie,"  
  
Turning slightly he gripped Yoongi's cheeks tightly with his free hands and brought his mouth down onto his. The rapper tilted his head and parted his lips as the younger man's tongue entered his slightly parted lips. Yoongi was pressed tightly into Namjoon, his hands fisting the sweatshirt his husband was wearing and Suga closed his eyes, feeling the tingling sensation float through his body leaving him breathless and airy.  
  
Moaning slightly, Namjoon pulls away slowly a warm smile framing his face.  
  
"Lets go eat."

  
  
**☆BTS☆**

  
  
He could feel the anxious stare from his husband as Namjoon looked nervously over at him. He hadn't planned on telling the younger man the news quite yet, but the timing had been perfect and he couldn't turn back now. His hands were very hot and slippery something that only happened to him right before he would take the stage. The silence and the hard stare only made him more nervous. He had briefly rehearsed what he wanted to say to his husband and their friends many times in the last half hour since they had sat down for dinner but the time was now to tell his husband the good new before he chickens out.  
  
"Babe, why did you stop our dinner?" Asked Rm.  
  
Yoongi left, running up the stairs to collect the things he needed to surprise his husband. When he went to the bathroom to retrieve the pregnancy test he had taken earlier, it wasn't in the bathroom under the sink. He searched around frantically and began to panic. What if one of his kids had picked it up thinking it was a thermometer? Giving up on finding the test, he rushed down the stairs with several boxes in his hand and set them down on the table. "Well," Yoongi says after his breathing had gone back to normal. "I want to give these to you and the boys and the GOT7 members," Suga places several small black boxes with a green and blue glitter ribbons. "I want the boys to open their's first."  
  
They all watch patiently as the Min boys took the boxes and opened it. They all gaspe together when they saw the contents of the box, except for Jungkook who didn't quite seem to understand what was happening.  
  
"Really papa?" Jin says.  
  
"Don't say it out loud yet," Yoongi says. Everyone was confused but did what Yoongi wanted nonetheless. Suga had sorta felt like he was pregnant and even though it had taken him a while to take the pregnancy test, he had gone out a while back and bought everything he would need to tell Nam-joon the news. "Your uncles need to open their's next."  
  
"Yoon?"  
  
"It will all make sense soon." The boxes that he had placed in front of his friends were a little bigger than the ones he had given to his sons. Yoongi watched in anticipation as the GOT7 memebers slowly unraveled the box.  
  
"You can switch if you don't like them," Yoongi says feeling his stomach settle a little. Jackson had a camera in his hands as he filmed them opening the boxes. Bam was the first to get his box opened and pulled out a black t-shirt that had the words 'the only thing greater than having a brother, is our child having the best uncle' written on the front of it. Young-Jae pulled out the same type of shirt that had 'only the best brothers get promoted to uncle' on the front. JB, Jinyoung, and Jackson opened their boxes with similar sayings on the front of the fabric. Yugyeom and Mark were the first to scream and rush over to Suga entrapping the older man in a hug. "Don't say anything until Nam-joon opens his box."  
  
The memebers just shrugged and turned to face Nam-joon who was now staring at the box looking nervously at the ribbons. Yoongi wasn't sure what to think or what to say, he watched anxiously as his husband slowly unraveled the ribbons and opened the box. "Joon, open the big one under the wrapping paper first" Rm took out the paper that protected the square box. His younger lover took out the shirt from the box and unfolded the fabric. "What does it say baby?"  
  
"It says, 'the butterflies he gave me turned into tiny feet.'" Namjoon stood up and hugged his husband as he sobbed quietly. He was going to be a dad again. "Are you serious, Yoongi?" The younger man had asked. He wasn't really paying attention and had taken him half a dozen time to read the text and fully understand what it was saying.  
  
Yoongi wrapped his arms around his young lover and pulled him in close. Nam-joon began sobbing into his chest and for the first time in a while, Yoongi understood the mans feelings and the pure joy and fear that came with this news; he stroked Joon's dark hair kissing his husband's temple and pulled him back.  
  
"Surprise!" Suga said wiping the tears from his eyes, "why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm happy, Yoon. Really fucking happy." Rm says softly, he didn't know what else he should say, he looked at Yoongi and walked away returning a few minutes later. He smiled at the older man and opened his hands and pulled out the pregnancy test Yoongi had been looking for earlier. "I found it under the sink."  
  
Yoongi was at a loss for words, "W- wait you...you knew?"  
  
Rm smiles, "I mean...", he looked at him realizing he was serious, "yes and no, I'm not a total _idiot_. I can read the signs, the coffee was a dead giveaway."  
  
He still looked at a loss for words, "W-why didn't you say something sooner?" Apparently it was his turn to be speechless, scratching the back of his head. So much for trying to surprise him.  
  
"I didn't wanna ruin the surprise, you seemed so happy. I was just waiting for you to confirm it."  
  
At that, Yoongi hit him with the first thing he could get his hands on- the fucking pregnancy test that Namjoon had been holding. He snatched it out of his hand hitting the man's chest with it. "And here i was scared! I was worried you would freak if you found out and I wasn't sure if you wanted to do this again."  
  
The Rm man frowned, cupping Suga's face in his hands. "Oh, babe", he cooed, lifting Suga off his feet and spinning him around, "There's no one else I would rather do this with. We've been trying for years, I'm so happy baby, so fucking happy." Nam-joon exclaimed and kissed his husband hard on the lips.  
  
Suga kissed him back, pulling Rm closer, His husband shrugged, "I love you", he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Min Suga", Joon said, tears falling from his eyes. The rest of their dinner was eaten in comfortable silence, Nam-joon walking around to see what everyone's shirt said. It was the happiest both he and Yoongi had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm not sure who needs to hear this, but you are awesome, you are loved and I am in your corner rooting for you. Don't forget to practice some self care and remember, it's okay to not be okay sometimes. You don't need to worry about being everything for everyone 😌 you are enough and you are loved. I love you!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Halmeonim and Halabeoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, if unmotivated was a person, it'd be me. My lazy ass just couldn't bother to give a fuck. But to make it up to you all, I made it super long, so hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. There's a lot in it.
> 
> WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE, ANGST AND MPREG at its finest. If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read it.
> 
> Halabeoji and Halmeonim in Korean are grandma and grandpa.   
> 
> 
> HAPPY READING!

**Chapter Twelve: Halmeonim and Halabeoji**

Once they had gotten settled into the idea that he and Namjoon were going to be parents again, he and Rm decided that it was time they tell Namjoon's family about the baby. Nam-joon's parents had been so excited about the baby that they had insited on coming to visit, not only for the baby but to visit with their other grandchildren as well. But it had been perfect timing because he and Rm would be leaving for China and Japan in a few days and it gave the kids the opportunity to spend time with their Halmeonim and Halabeoji.  
  
Once he had gotten past the first few hours of vomiting and shaking, Rm had helped him back to bed and from there, Yoongi had sent a quick text to his brother Geum-Jae to tell him the news that there would be a new addition to their family and after a half hour on the phone with him, they had decided that after he and Nam-joon got back from China and Japan, he could come visit the family. His older brother had asked if he could tell their parents about the new baby, but Yoongi had shut him down real quick, saying that they didn't deserve to know their grandchildren after the way they treated him. After he had talked to his brother, his management team and Bang PD. Si-hyuk had been ecstatic and congratulated him and Nam-joon several times before hanging up the phone. He opened his phone to FaceTime with Max, too excited to wait to tell him the news.  
<span;>The phone was currently ringing as he waited for Max to pick up the line. It didn't take long for the man to pick up the phone and on the fourth ring, his smile was the first thing that Suga got to see. "Annyeong Max,"  
  
 _"Hey brother,"_  
  
Suga gave a shy smile still not used to the 'brother' title that Max had given him so long ago. "Were having baby!" He says cheering loudly, gummy smile on full display. He heard a noise between a laugh and a cackle coming out of his friend and lookied at the man, and saw a softness that he was not used to seeing.  
  
Max gaped, only to start cheering. _"Holy shit, congratulations!_ _Yoongi, that's so fucking amazing. Now I can't wait to come to Korea and visit. Its been too long."_ Max Schneider says through the other end of the line. He and Yoongi had been friends for many years, having met when Max had visited Korea back in the start of their careers. Max had dubbed him as his brother ever since. " _Oh man, you're going to look so cute when you're fat, Suga!"_  
  
Suga frowns and pulls himself up off the bed, groaning loudly as he did so and stood up, it takes him a few seconds to adjust, but once the nausea and dizziness had passed, he opened their bedroom door and headed towards the direction of the kitchen. Today was the first morning he had been sick on the bathroom floor for hours, but since he was feeling a little better, he would take the opportunity to get something in his stomach before the nausea returned and he'd have to spend the next couple hours on the bathroom floor again. "I would like that. I miss you man and the kids have been asking about you a lot lately."  
  
 _"I know. Emily and I will figure something out."_ The rapper nods excited about seeing his friend again. And smiled. _"Sounds good mate,"_  
  
There was a brief moment of silence, Max and Yoongi looking at each other as the members of the Min household ran about the house screaming and laughing loudly. This was just another typical morning in their household. Nam-joon joins them in the hall a few seconds later, standing behind his husband, arms firmly wrapped around Yoongi's waist, his palms resting on Yoongi's still flat stomach, his chin digging into the older man's shoulder. He waves at the singer.  
  
 _"_ Annyeong Max,"  
  
 _"Nam-joon-ah, congratulations man."_ Max said screaming loudly and waved back to the younger man.  
  
There was a slew of giggles, as heavy footsteps sprinted towards them. "Thanks man," the younger man taking his eyes away from the screen as loud voices came running and screaming towards them again. "Stop that right now! Are you trying to see if you can break your necks?" Namjoon said firmly and rolls his eyes, reaching out to grab Hobi who stumbled forward tripping on his own feet. "That's why we don't run in the house." He removes himself from behind Yoongi and grabbed the back of his eleven year old son's shirt and spun him around so his son was looking up at him, "no running in the house, you know the rules. If you fell down these stairs, it'd hurt like a motherfucker and your Appa and I don't really want to make a hospital visit today."  
  
The boys shake their heads, "sorry daddy. " Said Hobi. "Is that Unca Max?" Ho-seok says leaning heavily against Namjoon's side, pulling on his father's sleeve and gets on the tips of his toes so he could try to see a little better.  
  
"UNCLE MAX! WHEN YOU COMING TO KOREA AGAIN?" Exclaimed Hobi joyfully. Finally able to see his uncle's face through the screen.  
  
"I wanna see too." Tae-hyung lifts his arms up so that Rm could pick him up and the older man laughed. Nam-joon picks up the eight year old and settled him on his hip so he could get a better view of Max, who was quietly watching the interaction between the Min family.  
  
Once Hobi had said hello, he leaves and walks back up to his room. _"_ _Soon little man.We'll see if we can try to come next month, I have some free time from work."_  
  
"You can see papa's new studio and the new pianos we got." Said Tae-hyung excitement clear in his voice.  
  
 _"What colour?"_  
  
Namjoon looks over at Yoongi and tilted his head so he could get a better view of his husband and they both smiled. It was funny how Tae had moments of being extremely introverted that he and Suga's behaviors were similar. His older lover was probably the most introverted person he knew and at times all fours kids took after him with how quiet they could, but then there was Tae, so seemed to be outgrowing his introverted tendency. The eight year old (as shy as he could be) seemed to make friends with anyone and everyone. It was scary when Tae was younger because he walked up to anyone and hug them or say hello to them, which usually meant that him and Yoongi and sometimes Jack would have to keep an even closer eye on him. "There's two Unca Max," the boy says and hold up his two fingers. "The white one is in papa's studio and the balck one is in the living room. Oh Unca Max , look I have two loose teeth." Tae said loudly and bringing his face up close to the camera showing his uncle his teeth and wiggled his two front teeth. Namjoon shifts his weight slight so he could get the boy close to the camera. "It's my first loose teeth."  
  
 _"Wow thats cool little dude is your daddy gonna help you take it out?"_  
  
"Yeah he's gonna help."  
  
Max falls silent, watching as Tae continued to wiggle his loose teeth in front of him. _"Spoiled rotten."_  
  
Yoongi laughs, and switched on the hall light so Max could see them better. The rapper didn't realize just how long he would be on the phone for because his legs were starting to hurt and they felt as if they would give out on him any minute. Taking a seat on the top of the stairs, he lets out a content sigh feeling his back muscles relax. "Thats for sure."  
  
 _"Have you told your parents about the baby yet Rm?"_  
  
Namjoon nodded. "Yes, they are actually on their way to our house and should be here sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. They're staying for a month to watch the kids while Yoongi and I go to China and Japan."  
  
 _"Japan and China?"_  
  
"Yoongi needs to finish producing an album for TNT, Arashi, and King and Prince. And later<span;> he's recording three songs with GOT7 for their upcoming album."  
  
A soft smile bloomed on Max's face and he laughed heartily. _"Thats cool, are you going to write an album of your own?"_  
  
Suga gave a slight shrug and nods. "Already have man, just don't know what I'm gonna do with it."  
  
 _"Wait, you have an album finished already? I've been working on mine for three years, but nothing feels right."_  
  
"He has two albums written!" Namjoon added and took a seat next to Yoongi and shifted Tae to his lap. The boy was getting to big to be carried and certainlyto be to be sitting on his lap, but he didn't mind, he liked that his son still wanted to be close to him and he'd carry and hold V until the boy didn't want to be carried or held anymore.  
  
 _"How are you feeling though?"_  
  
The rapper shrugged placing his palm on Namjoon's leg. "Meh. I'm fine right now, but the past three or four days have been hard. I was able to eat three bites of dry toast yesterday, but it didn't stay in my stomach long."  
  
 _"What did the doctor say?"_  
  
"We are seeing him tomorrow, but he told me to rest up."  
  
There was commotion on the other end and a few seconds later, Max's wife Emily comes through the camera. _"Yoongi-ah, annyeong. How are you?"_  
  
Rm smiled at waved back to the woman. He slightly shifted behind Yoongi, changing his position so his head was resting on his other shoulder, arms wrapped tightly wrapped around his husband's waist again. "Actually we just told Max, I'll let Yoongi tell you."  
  
Yoongi leans back against Namjoon so the younger man's chest is tightly pressed into his back. He loved how warm Rm always. "Nothings wrong Emily, I'm pregnant!"  
  
There was a brief moment of silence and Yoongi was worried that the phone had frozen but after a minute or two Max's wife is screaming, jumping and clapping. _"Really? Oh my God Yoongi, thats amazing. How are you feeling, do you know what you're having? Do you need anything."_  
  
"I'm feeling better, today is a good day. I'm four weeks along, I think." He laughs but shakes his head.  
  
 _"Fucking hell, Suga, thats amazing."_ The woman says. Tae points out loudly that she had said a bad word, causing Nam-joon to blush a deep shade of scarlet and just laughs placing his hand over his sons mouth. _"Sorry for my french."_  
  
"You're fine."  
  
 _"We should let you go and rest. I'll talk to Emily about coming for a visit, keep us updated."_  
  
Yoongi only shrugged. "No problem Max."  
  
 _"Take care man. Love you."_  
  
Suga waves back 'I love you too,' and hung up the phone. "Sorry about that, that took longer than I expected."  
  
His young husband doesn't say anything and pulls Tae off his lap before helping him stand up and they walked down to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

**The next morning**  
  
Yoongi awoke to his youngest sons pulling the covers off of him, so the cold air hit his bare back and legs, sending goosebumps down his body and the kids voices, high, shrill and giggling rang through his ears. "Wake up papa, wake up."  
Annoyed, nauseous and tired the rapper grabbed for the blankets and pulled it up around his head again. He heard one of the boys gave a sigh and spoke softly, "Papa, Halmeonim and Halabeoji are here."  
  
Of all the things that he hated in this world , he hated being woken up before he was ready, to hell with grandparents and missing a meal. It had only been a week since he got the confirmation that he was indeed pregnant and since then, everything seemed to go down hill from there; he couldn't eat without throwing up and forget drinking coffee, his stomach hated the taste and feeling of the hot liquid more than it hated drinking water. And the fact that he could smell the food from downstairs, didn't help his nausea.  
  
"Okay." Yoongi grumbled and pointed out the door. The smell of bacon and sausage, eggs and cinnamon buns hit his nose and he's up running to the bathroom a short time later. He slammed the bathroom door behind him and immediately dropped to his knees. The second his hand leaves his mouth, he's spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. There wasn't really anything his stomach and so he was just dry heaving into the toilet.  
  
But today was their first appointment with the doctor and Namjoon was past the point of being excited, he could hardly contain himself, every now and then he would place his hands on his still flat stomach and smile. "Joon…"  
  
"Go get daddy," he heard one of the boys say. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but he eventually felt Namjoon's presence, the younger man kneeling beside him, taking a seat on the tiled floor.  
  
"Yoon? I thought you were still asleep." He gasped looking beside himself. "Does it hurt anywhere? Is it the baby?!"  
  
Suga sighed, closing his eyes as a wave of nausea passed through him, he was trying to not be upset, but the fact that his kids had woken him up had pissed him off on a new level, but he understood why Namjoon had asked, he understood what his husband was feeling; he felt it himself all the time. Now more than ever he was afraid that his body would reject their baby and they would lose it again.  
  
Instead of getting annoyed, he reached out for Namjoon's hand. "I’m fine, I just… can't lose another baby Joonie."  
  
"Tae, Hobi and JK go downstairs, I'll be down soon."  
  
"But..."  
  
He looked up at his boys trying not to show how worried he really was and smiled, "Papa is fine. A lot of people get sick when they are pregnant. I'll be down soon." When the boys finally left his room, Rm returned to Yoongi's side taking his place on the floor again. Yoongi smiled tiredly, but he felt better now knowing that it was just him and Namjoon.  
  
"Thank you for that."  
  
Rm shrugged, "don't mention it babe."

"When did your parents---." Yoongi tried to say, but before he could get the rest of the words out, he felt saliva gather around his tongue, the bile rising to his throat and he's throwing up in the porcelain thrown. He closed his eyes tightly, breathing laboured and hard, it was the most disgusting taste and the smell was so horrible that if he had the strength he'd throw up again."Ughhh… so fucking disgusting." Suga moaned sickly, and managed to take a seat on the edge of the tub and dry his mouth. He willingly took the glass of water from Rm's hands and took a few sips swallowing slowly. "So gross..."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Yoongi sniffled a bit, and nodded slightly, but the nausea didn’t go away. “Y-Yeah, I just… I feel like shit."  
  
They exited the bathroom. Looking around, Rm switched on the light by their bed and helped his husband sit down.  
  
"My mom will want to come see you." He says and walks away, he came back with the glass of water from earlier, which he gave to Yoongi. "I can tell her maybe later."  
  
The rapper took the offered glass of water and rinsed his mouth, swishing the water in his mouth and he sighed contentedly feeling the acid taste wash out of his mouth.The nausea was still there, but it would be there for a while and when the glass was empty, he let his young husband help him back to the bed, placing the bathroom trash can beside him.   
  
"I don't want to see anyone except JK." Suga said, as he watched Namjoon sit on the edge of the bed, a sad smile on his face and ran his large hands through his Suga's hair. Suga was breathing hard through his nose trying his best to calm the nausea. "Maybe I'll be up to seeing people when we get back from our appointment."  
  
It was sad seeing his older husband like this and he couldn't help the guilt that settled in his stomach. He was beyond happy that they were pregnant again, but the last time Yoongi had had morning sickness this badly, they had lost their twins and shortly after that, they found out that they were pregnant again. It was a good thing, but if the gods let him keep this baby, Nam-joon knew that it would be a tough and hard road to get their baby here safe and health.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll let you get some rest. I'll be back a little later to help you get dressed for our appointment."  
  
He made a motion to get up but Yoongi grabs his arm pulling him down on the bed. "Don't go yet."  
  
"You’re doing great, you know that?"  
  
"Huh…?" There was a long pause as Yoongi tried to breathe evenly. "I haven't done anything."  
  
Rm lets out a snort, clearly the man was missing the point. He just smiles, the room going quiet again.  
  
Yoongi knew that whenever his husband got this quiet, he was thinking practically hard about something, he could hear the gears turning and grinding inside his head, "Baby…?"  
  
"This is real Yoon, its really in there, isn’t it? Our baby?"  
  
Suga sat up half way in bed and pulled closer to Rm, grabbing the younger male’s hand. “Well, I hope for the worlds sake that I'm not throwing up just for the hell of it, but yeah, the pregnancy tests confirmed it."  
  
Nam-joon scoffed, but he knew what his husband meant and a part of him hoped that they weren't going through this process again just to lose another baby. They really needed this win. They needed something good to come out of all the bad he had gone through in the past. Jungkook had been a miracle and since he was a year old, they had been trying. After two hysterical pregnancie, a miscarriage and several false positive tests, they needed this win more than anything. "It’s just…"  
  
Suga smiled shaking his head. He knew what the younger man was trying to say. He leads Rm's hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it. "I know. Trust me, I know."  
  
The smile Namjoon managed to wear on his face was so soft, and almost sad, but nonetheless it left Yoongi speechless as he just stared at his husband. The silence lasted for a while, and Yoongi watched as Namjoon's hand circled his flat stomach.  
  
"I love you." Nam-joon said suddenly. Then he embraced Suga, pulling him into his arms holding him tight and kissed him repeatedly, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, Joonie." Suga says nuzzling into the the younger man's neck. When Suga finally managed to fall asleep, Namjoon stayed with him for an hour after that making sure he didn't wake up to throw up again. When he knew that Yoongi was in a deep sleep, he shuts the light off, turned on the TV and closed the door leaving his husband to rest.  
  


**☆BTS☆**

  
  
When he finally made it back to the kitchen, Namjoon stopped at the door gathering his emotions, he took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. He knew he had to be strong for his kids but his thoughts were running haywire.  
Rm always loved it when his parents came to visit, they usually gave them money (birthday money and Christmas money) and treats, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he let the kids get away with a lot more than when it was just him and Yoongi. Rm knew that his parents being here came with great joy and laughter, but when ever they came Yoongi was always on his toes. The last time they had visited, his parents stayed for a month and Yoongi had been six months pregnant with Jungkook. By the end of his parents visit, Yoongi had been on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Nam-joon's mother would spend the first week after they arrived cleaning the whole house, while Yoongi spent the time telling her that he had just cleaned and vacuumed.  
  
His dad was a different story, he was the more chill person in the family and enjoyed watching his Korean dramas and would take the kids into town the day after they arrive and treat them to breakfast and a walk down the Han River and usually he would go and rent a car and a room so he and the boys could sing karaoke, but Yoongi thought it was rude to have their guest spend money on a rental car when there were four perfectly good cars in their driveway. Namjoon's father had always given his son space to do what he wanted while his mother was more hands on and overbearing.  
  
The first time his mother had visited them, Yoongi had been eager to please his mom out of respect and would dress the kids in their ‘nice’ clothes and tell them to sit up straight and use their manners, but things had changed when Tae-hyung and Jungkook had been born. Yoongi could care less now, according to him, it was "my house, my rules and I can dress my damn kids anyway I want." After that, Rm's mother pretty much backed off, but she still had her moments.  
  
The smell of the food hit his nostrils and instantly his mouth watered. "Achim-e eomma gamsahabnidaachimbab (thank you mom for breakfast)."  
  
She smiles her usual warm smile and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Chejung-i neul-eossnayo? (Did you gain weight?).  
  
"What! No, I have been working out, any weight I've gained, is just pure muscle."  
  
He heard the talking and scraping of silverware across the room and looked up. His children were eating on the kitchen table by the bay window, chatting amongst themselves. Jungkook stopped eating his breakfast and flashed him a smile with food still in his mouth. His face and hands looked to be covered in syrup and grease, Namjoon mentally rolled his eyes, getting his son cleaned would be a chore and he didn't need that today. "Where is your fork?" He asked walking over to his son. Rm ties the boy's hair up in a ponytail so his son wouldn't get syrup in it.  
  
"I threwed it the sink daddy, Halmeonim said I don't need to use one."  
  
Rm sighed taking a deep breath and rolled his eyes. If things continued like this, he would snap at someone. Things would be a lot harder now that Yoongi would most likely be spending his days in bed, which meant that until his parents left, he would have to deal with them letting the kids get away with things. "Mom, now I have to spend a half hour trying to get him cleaned." The young man said through a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Nam-joon, I used to let you eat with your hands until you were twelve. Its fine dear." Came his mother's soft and whispy voice.  
Before Rm could respond Yoongi's phone rang loudly and he rushed to pick it up not wanting to wake his sleeping husband. "Hello, no, its Nam-joon. He's sleeping right now."  
  
 _"What time would you like us to be there to accompany you two to the doctor's?"_  
  
"Oh...um, be here around two o'clock," Rm says pausing to look at his boys, who were currently throwing food at each other. He snapped his fingers startling his children as frightened eyes stared back at him. He mouthed 'stop it' pointing a stern finger at Jin. "Yeah I'll tell him later. Okay bye."  
  
He tried to eat his breakfast in peace, but his mind was racing and he couldn't help the worried feeling that settled in his stomach. He looked up shifting slightly so Jungkook could settle on his lap and watched curiously as his dad took a seat across from him. "Didn't you just eat, JK?" He says addressing the four year old and kissed his hair. Nam-joon knew he couldn't be mad at seeing his son's face and he smiled at the thought that popped into his head. If Bambi had been a person, it would be Jungkook, there was a cuteness to him that wasn't found in any of his other children, don't get him wrong though, all his children were cute, but Jungkook was the baby and his cuteness was ethereal.  
  
"You seem stressed, Nam-joon."  
  
"No, I'm alright dad, I'm just tired." Rm said quietly and shrugged and took a bite of his Hotteok and eggs. "Do you need a new pull up Kookie?"  
  
The three year old nods, moving off his father's lap to stand between his legs. He cups his daddy's cheeks and placed a loud wet kiss on his lips before leaving the table and running far away. "Yoongi is already having a hard time with this pregnancy and I worry about him."  
  
"You know your mother had a rough go at it when she was pregnant with you, but she got through it and so will Yoongi."  
  
Nam-joon just shrugs and asked his dad to let him be alone to finish his breakfast. His dad pats him on the shoulder and then leaves the kitchen. By the time Rm finished his breakfast, cleaned the kitchen and gave Jungkook and Tae a bath it was late in the morning.  
  
He closed the door to his office and with a loud sigh, he takes a seat at his desk and opened his laptop. 

When Yoongi woke up a few hours later, he was more nauseous than when he had gone back to sleep. He felt as though he had just fallen asleep his body feeling more exhausted than ever. Yoongi searched around the bed moving pillows and blankets until he found his personal phone, unlocking his phone he pulled up Namjoon's name and sent him a quick text. _I'm awake, can you bring me water please?_  
  
Groaning tiredly, Yoon-gi got up and went to the bathroom to use the toilet. He wanted the nausea to pass a little bit so he'd be able to get dressed and look his best for this appointment today. He remembers quite clearly that Namjoon had been the one who had booked the appointment, stating that he didn't want to wait too long to confirm the results of the pregnancy test and he had giggled like a school girl when the lady on the other end confirmed their appointment. when Yoongi returned from the bathroom, Namjoon was standing in the middle of the room with a glass of water and a few pieces of toast on a plate. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Meh,"  
  
"Well sit down and have some toast, Jake and Bang PD will be here in five minutes."  
  
That made Yoongi curious as to what was happening, but he had kept quiet and teasingly kissed Namjoo on the head.  
  
When they arrived at the clinic, Namjoon leaves to go get Yoongi signed in, the older man not feeling great and looking incredibly pale.  
  
"Why are you nervous?" Suga asked, kind of fed up with Nam-joon's watchful behaviour. He knew he wasn’t being fair, but he usually was like this when he barely slept, and it often showed by how cranky he could get.  
  
Rm wasn't going to let himself be affected by his grumpy husband's comment, in fact the grumpier Yoongi was the happier he became because he knew how much Yoongi hated it when he talked back. "I'm not nervous, baby, I’m very excited!"  
  
Yoongi couldn't help the soft smile that formed on his face. He was truly lucky to be in love with such a patient man, but the thought of Rm being so patient pissed him off even more and he's frowning again.  
  
"Well if you aren't nervous, why the hell do you keep bouncing your fucking leg like that? It's annoying."  
  
"Why are you pissed?"  
  
Yoongi glared at him ignoring the concerned looks from Jake, Namjoon's mother and Bang PD. He still couldn't understand why his husband's mom had invited herself to this appointment but because he hadn't slept well and was currently feeling frustrated and grumpy, he let it slide. There was no point picking a fight and even if he had, he would surely lose. "Joon," Yoongi says through gritted teeth and placed his hand on Rm's bouncing leg and squeezed it gently. "Stop fucking bouncing your goddamn leg. Its making my skin crawl."  
  
"Calm down Yoon, I know you don't feel well but that doesn't give you the right to behave like an asshole. I love you and I'm sorry you don't feel well, but I'm on your side baby."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Joonie, I shouldn't take it out on you. I feel like sh--" he doesn't get a chance to finish what he was saying. Before he knows what's happening, Yoongi freezes, sits up straighter hands on Rm's thigh, narrowing his eyes. He's throwing up all over himself before anyone can move to get him the trash can.

  
The other people in the small office are staring at him, pity in their eyes. He knows he'll be seeing their pictures on Twitter later, but right now, he didn't care.  
  
Suga groans, waving his free hand in the air while trying to communicate to his young husband what he needed. Namjoon winces as he hears Yoongi gagging and retching beside him and grabs the trash can that Jake threw at him. When Yoongi has a firm grip on the garbage can, he moves to gently rub circles on the mans back, slipping his hand up Yoongi's shirt, feeling his husband's warm flesh against his palm.  
  
It was another five, ten minutes before the nausea subsides and he's no longer throwing up. Si-hyuk PD returns with a cold wet paper towel and kneels in front of the rapper, wiping his mouth gently. Yoongi grabs the cup full of water that the nurse had brought over. He leans his head down, took a sip and rinses his mouth out, returns back to Si-hyuk, who gently wipes the sweat from his forehead. "You okay?" Si-hyuk asks softly.  
  
"Yeah. I will be." Suga grumbles, weakly pulling himself up so he's resting against Namjoon's shoulder.  
  
Bang PD takes a seat again, and rests a hand on Suga's back, watching as the rapper takes several sips of water and swirls it around in his mouth before spitting it out in the trash. "I need a new shirt. Sorry." Suga mumbles, now leaning heavily against his husband.  
  
"Someone will be over to clean up the mess," Namjoon's mother says for the first time in a while.  
  
Rm got up bringing Yoongi with him and helps the man steady himself. Namjoon with the help of Bang PD manage to help Yoongi to the bathroom so they can try to clean him up the best they could. "Here," Rm says and handed his undershirt over to his husband's. "Theres no point keeping that shirt so just throw it out."  
  
"I'm sorry Joon, this is so embarrassing." Yoongi mumbles, leaning against his husband as Rm helps him change into the new shirt.  
  
"Why are you sorry? You’re pregnant, Min. Shit happens. This round of morning sickness is brutal, but we’ll deal with it." Nam-joon says and strokes Suga's hair back from his forehead, kissing him chastely.

**☆BTS☆**

Suga, Rm and the other three adults were still sitting in the waiting room a half hour later. The rapper hadn't had anymore accidents, but the events of earlier had depleted his energy and he was currently leaning heavily on Namjoon's shoulders scrolling through his phone. He smiled fondly tapping on a picture he had taken of Namjoon and the boys. Rm and the boys were in the living room stringing popcorn together so they could wrap it around the Christmas tree. Kook was sitting in his lap babbling away, occasionally eating the popcorn, while J-Hope, TeTe, and Jin finished painting their ornaments.  
  
Yoongi holds his phone up to Joon and felt a laugh vibrate through the younger man's chest. Opening the Instagram app, Suga selected the photo and added the caption 'my five favourite people,' and hit the post button. Immediately the comments and likes rolled in.  
  
It was another five minutes before someone came out and called his name. "Mr. Man Yuki?"  
  
Yoongi looked around the waiting room and looked back to the girl as she continued to butcher his name. He couldn't help but laugh. After a minute or two of her continuing to struggle with his name, Namjoon stood up and corrected her. "Its um... Min Yoon-gi."  
  
"Oh my God, sir, I'm so sorry. Today's my first official day here. I'm so sorry." She finished her face now beet red.  
  
Namjoon gives her his award-winning smile, his dimples on full display and Yoongi couldn't help but smirk and shake his head. The younger man could win anyone over with that smile and his deep dimples. "It happens,"  
  
She smiled shyly looking down at her clipboard and took a deep slow breath before calling Yoongi's name again, this time pronouncing it right. "Doctor Jeong will see you now."  
  
The girl takes them back into a room so that she could check his blood pressure. Suga also let her take a few blood samples and weigh him. Doctor Jeong and a young looking man enter the exam room five minutes later. He was a young looking man probably in his early to late forties and the boy looked no older than twenty-one bright blue eyes shining through the dark frames of his glasses  
  
"Yoongi? Is that…Min Yoon-gi, right.”  
  
"Yes," Suga says and shakes the doctors hands and smiled nervously. Namjoon shakes their hands as the doctor and the student greeted them enthusiastically.  
  
"My name is Jeong Hwan and this is our new student nurse, Yang Jae-Hwa, he's here shadowing this week." He grinned .  
  
Smiling shyly at the younger doctor, Yoongi cleared his throat and spoke, "I have no problem with him being here, but I'll need him to sign a discretion form."  
  
Yoongi shook his head. He was also kind of apprehensive, because he normally didn't like anyone (who wasn't Namjoon, Bang PD, or Jake) being in the exam room with him. Suga knew that the boy was a student and needed as much experience as possible, but he didn't trust people with his personal life. The last time he had gone to a doctor, one of the nurses who had taken care of him had gone on social media and shared personal information about him. Since then, no one other than the doctor was allowed to treat him. Still the boy looked kind, and even friendly, he would give it a try, only so he wouldn't be considered as difficult or a diva.  
  
"No problem!" The rapper still felt suspicious and apprehensive, but he felt better once the paper was signed. "Right, Yoongi... do you prefer Yoongi or Suga?"  
  
Suga shrugs, "It doesn't matter to me, which ever one makes you feel the most comfortable."  
  
"If you would just sit on the examination table, we’ll get the ultrasound started." He said, as he fetched a few things, the same shy smile on his face. It seemed he had been put off by Yoongi's request and the rapper could tell that the doctor now felt uneasy around him.  
  
Yoongi couldn’t help the nervousness that he felt at having so many people in such a tiny room, but nonetheless he still got up on the table, looking at Jeong with guarded eyes. "First we’ll check your blood pressure. How've you been feeling lately?"  
  
"The morning sickness as been extremely bad. I could barely eat dry toast this morning."  
  
"That should pass." The doctor nods and wrapped the blood pressure cuff around the rapper's arm.  
  
Namjoon had been sitting patiently on a chair in the room, watching as his husband nervously looked around the room, eventually their eyes meet and he gives Suga a small smile. He could sense that the older man was uncomfortable, but he couldn't think of a way to help. Eventually Rm spoke startling the occupants of the room.  
  
"I don't want to be that person, but could some of you leave, Yoongi is too polite to ask, but he gets anxiety when too many people are in an enclosed space." Asked Nam-joon, his eyes looked weary and unsure.  
  
"I'll leave, if you need me just call or text." Jake says and then exits the room a few seconds later.  
  
When Doctor Jeong pulled out the ultrasound equipment, Rm couldn’t sit still anymore and was standing by Yoongi's side, tapping his foot excitedly. He felt like a child getting a gift for good behavior. When Rm grabbed his husband's hand, he could tell that the oldsr man was shaking.  
  
"Lets see what we have here…" Jeong said as he squeezed the gel on Suga's stomach and moved the ultrasound wand over Yoongi's abdomen. The rapper wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he was surprised that the gel was actually warm against his skin. He wasn’t that big yet and was barely showing, but where his stomach had been very firm and hard before, it was now a bit softer.  
  
They all watched with bated breath as the doctor moved the wand around his stomach evenly settling a little above Yoongi's bellybutton. "Ah, there it is."  
  
All eyes were glued to the screen, and at first they couldn’t see anything, but then the doctor pointed it out, and for a brief second it felt like the world had stopped.  
  
On the screen, two tiny, pea-shaped things had appeared. They were no bigger than a blueberry, yet Yoongi swore he could feel it moving around. He was so enthralled and engrossed in the screen that he didn’t hear the doctor's words. "The heartbeats are strong and clear."  
  
"Min Yoongi, that’s the heartbeat!" Nam-joon exclaimed joyfully, squeezing Suga's hand with one hand and pointing at the screen with the other.  
  
"Heartbeats," the doctor said clarifying his words.  
  
The rapper rolled his eyes, he didn’t need the younger man to point out that it was their child's heartbeat; his eyes hadn’t left the screen as he stared at the little life that had formed in his tummy. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it, because he knew if he did, then their baby might disappear and he would lose it forever.  
  
"Heartbeats?" Si-hyuk asks when no one made a move to correct the doctor. It wasn't his place to ask or question the doctor, but he wanted to make sure he hadn't heard wrong.  
  
The doctor nods and points as the screen. "Yes, heartbeats, two and the fetuses looks fine, I’d say you’re about... eight and a half weeks along. Sizes are normal, heartbeats are normal."  
  
"Eight weeks, that can't be. I just started feeling sick four weeks ago."  
  
"Every pregnancy is different, but you are eight weeks pregnant, Min Yoongi."  
  
"Wait did you say fetuses? As in two? L-like two babies are in there?" Nam-joon asked finally acknowledging the words, shock written all over his face.  
  
"Yes, two babies, two heartbeats, twins."  
  
He had been crying quietly every since he saw his babies, but now, his emotions were getting the best of him and Yoongi realised he was crying again. He hadn’t noticed before, too engrossed in his thoughts, but now he had noticed that his tears are falling freely and he couldn’t stop them. He didn't want it to stop. They were having twins after so many years of trying the universe had gifted them with twins.  
  
"Twins Yoongi-ah?" Rm said, completely serious. That made Suga laugh out loud, and after a few minutes, the tears finally stopped. Nam-joon dried his husband's eyes with the palm of his hands and kissed Suga on the cheek.  
  
The doctor just smiled. "I’ll see you again in about four weeks. Please keep in mind that you’ll most likely be feeling the affects of this pregnancy in the next couple of weeks, if you haven't already. It should stop soon after you start the second trimester."  
  
"He's been having pretty violent morning sickness lately, will that get better too?"  
  
"Yes it should, but if it gets worse and he's not able to eat or keep anything down, bring him back here." He said before he gives Yoongi a fabric cloth so he could use it to wipe the gel off his stomach. "Oh, and before I forget." Doctor Jeong clicked a mouse on the machinery and typed rapidly for a bit. After ten minutes, another machine hummed and produced a couple of pieces of paper. "Here are your pictures of your babies." He said as he handed Suga and Rm the pictures.  
  
The rapper and his husband took the offered pictures and looked at them, fondly tracing their fingers against the tiny little dots on the picture.  
  
"If its alright, could I have a few more copies of the ultrasound?" Yoongi asked and wiped at his eyes again, "a lot of people will want one."  
  
"Yes, just wait a few minutes."  
  
After Doctor Jeong had printed a couple more pictures and Yoongi had managed to wipe the sticky gel off his stomach, they said their goodbyes and Yoongi let Rm help him get into the car, Yoongi holding the pictures tightly in his hands. This was their baby, and he would do everything to protect it. When they had settled in the car, Yoongi and Namjoon gave Jake his copy of the ultrasound pictures and watched patiently as the man looked over the 3D pictures. "Congratulations AD (Agust D) and to you Rapmon."  
  
"Thanks man, two more people are going to call you uncle." Nam-joon said.  
  
"I know, that's crazy, but I wouldn't want it any other way." Thw body guard says and opened his wallet slipping the picture into the empty plasric space in the front.  
  
The drive home was peaceful a smile permanently etched on the three adults faces.  
  


When Jake dropped them off at home after the doctors appointment, Yoongi had settled himself onto the love seat in the family room and watched as Namjoon's mother along with Jin and Tae began making tonight's dinner.  
  
Jungkook ran over to him and jumped onto the love seat and plops down beside him. He's still holding tightly onto the ultrasound pictures that he and Namjoon had shown to them when they arrived home three hours ago. "Daddy when will baby come?" Yoongi smiled warmly and ruffled his sons hair, Jungkook's big doe eyes staring up at him. The boy hadn't left his side since he'd gotten home and had even insited on following him to the bathroom.  
  
"I don't know yet sweetheart, I forgot to ask the doctor, but when I know, I'll tell you okay?"  
  
Jungkook nods.  
  
Nam-joon's father enters the room and takes a seat across from Yoongi and Jungkook. The rapper looks nervously over at the man and averted his eyes feeling anxious around his husband's father for the first time since he and Nam-joon had gotten married. He was still surprised that they had allowed him to date and marry Rm, given that he (Yoongi) wasn't really good with parents, but somehow his husband's parents had seen the good in him. It still surprised him just how well he was able to get along with them especially since he couldn't find it in himself to get along with his birth parents. Even at a young age he hated parental figures and that hate for them seemed to only get worse once his parents kicked him out for being gay. "Do you need anything?".  
  
Namjoon's father laughed, shaking his head. "I just want to say congratulations and that we are proud of you and Nam-joon."  
  
Suga cleared his throat and swallows hard, not what he was expecting the older man to say, but he was taken aback. "Thank you,"  
  
"You know, we are really proud of you, Yoongi, it can't be easy and at first I didn't think you'd be a good fit for our son, but you've made me proud."  
  
Was the man trying to make him cry again? He didn't know if it was the hormones coursing through his body or the fact that that was the first time in a long time that someone had said those words to him. Suga blinks rapidly trying his best to keep his tears at bay. He nods and gives a tight smile and spoke softly. "I- um, t-t-thank you."  
  
Yoongi wasn't used to the show of affection from parents (actually people in general) and leans in awkwardly as Namjoon's father raps him in a tight hug, gently rubbing up and down his back. Hobi ran to his Halabeoji and settled himself between the mans legs and sits in his lap.  
  
Dinner was uneventful the family spent their dinner time talking about the babies and what they should be named.  
  
Later that night, when Nam-joon and Yoon-gi were in bed, Yoongi decided (not really) that he would stay up a little longer because his brain was not shutting off. He couldn't stop looking looking at the ultrasound pictures of their babies. He traced his fingers against the pictures while gentle rubbing his still flat stomach. "Joon…" He whispered. Rm was fast asleep, exhausted from the excitement of today's events. "Joonie..." He heard his husband groan tiredly next to him and smiles. "Namjoon,"  
  
"What?" The young man says tiredly, voice thick and deep with sleep. He shifts around for a few seconds, eventually deciding to sit up and leaned his head over on Suga's shoulder.  
  
Yoongi turned around and faced his young lover, gently running his fingers through the dark hair. "Hobi and Jin are being bullied at school "  
  
Namjoon sits up straighter trying to get more comfortable, his hands resting on the older mans flat stomach. He knows Yoongi won't start to show for a while, but just knowing that their baby was in their growing gave him peace of mind. "Did their teachers call?" He says groggily and runs his hands down his face.  
  
"No, I practically had to pull it out of Hopey. He didn't want to say anything because he's afraid of getting people in trouble."  
  
Letting out a shaky breath, Nam-joon grabs the older man's hand and kissed his knuckles. "What are they saying?"  
  
"That me and you being together is wrong in the laws of Korea and in the eyes of God."  
  
The younger man scuffs, and lets out cold laugh and rolled his eyes. "Fucking hell, he's eleven years old. " Said Nam-joon, in this day and age, he was still very surprised that people still gave a shit about him and Suga's lifestyle. The homophobic comment and damning people to hell, was so 1930s , it was 2020 for crying out loud. But hearing that his kids were being picked on and bullied because of them, hurt. How people could be mean to Hobi? His son had the purest soul ever. "Did you tell him that we've heard every homophobic comment those bigoted fucks have to say?"  
  
"I know and not in so many words." Yoongi says cautiously. He hated bringing up such heavy topics before going to bed, but he knew that Nam-joon could come up with a game plan on how to handle the situation. It was one of thousands of reasons why he loved the younger man so much. "Oh... um... they're also picking on Tae as well."  
  
"Thats unacceptable Yoon, did the head of the school call to talk to you about this? Or maybe his teachers?"  
  
"Well..." Suga starts by saying but pauses to gather his thoughts. After a minute or two, he speaks softly, almost in a whisper. "Even after over a decade in the music business, some people still don't like the idea of an openly gay kpop idol. That's so ridiculous."  
  
"It's not like you are the only one now, Holland, Jackson, JB, Mark, BamBam, its becoming more mainstream."  
  
He knew that coming out and being gay was becoming mainstream, but there were still people out there who thought that he'd be happier married to a woman and that his soul would be saved from eternal damnation. It was all nonsense to him. Suga knew quite well that being gay or straight doesn't determine ones salvation, but he didnt even believe in the whole Christian thing anyways. Not fully at least. "I know that and you know that, Namjoon, but our kids are still young, and they may not know what to say or how to handle that kind if situation." Said Yoongi calmly. He puts his hand through Rms soft black hair and gently massages his scalp.  
  
"That's so fucking irritating..." Nam-joon exclaimed, he didn't care what people said about him or Yoongi, but when they start spewing their hate onto his children, that was another story and he would not be taking this new information lightly. "... maybe you should get Si-hyuk involved, he's been known to be good at shutting down stupid."  
  
He couldn't argue with that. "Yeah."  
  
"I mean the only other person who can kick ass and take names while shutting jagoffs up abruptly, is you. We have to show them they can't talk to our kids like that and scare them. Fucking cunts."  
  
"Joonie..."  
  
Rm laughs throwing his head back against the pillow hands up in defeat. "What I think the word cunt is a good word to use in this situation."  
  
"They aren't cunts baby, they're children, it's their behavior that is cunty."  
  
Agree to disagree, Namjoon thought quietly to himself, he was just happy that in this moment, Suga wasn't having such a hard time with an already difficult pregnancy. "Cunt, cunts or cunty, doesn't matter, no one talks to my kids like that and gets away with it."  
  
"Apparently Seok-jin has been talking to Max about it."  
  
"What are they saying about Jin?" Nam-joon asked a bit taken aback.  
  
The rapper shrugged and adjusted the blankets, and burritoed his body. It was stupid to be jealous of Max, but at the same time, it hurt to know that Jin didn't want to speak to them about things like that. It was totally understandable though because when he was fifteen, the last person he wanted to tell his business to was his parents. And even when he did share parts of himself to his family, he only shared half truths. But his story and life was completely different from Jin. Suga made sure that their house(es) was always a safe space for his children to be weird and for them to express themselves however they wanted to. "That he can't sing and only got into the program because we're rich."  
  
"Fucking idiots!" Rm practically screamed. He himself knew how nasty kids could be, especially since he was always the smartest person in the room.  
  
"More like cunty little shits." Yoongi laughs throwing his head back against the pillow.  
  
Namjoon cooed, kissing his older lover's soft puffy cheek. "I'll make some calls first thing in the morning and depending on how you feel in the morning, I'll get some donuts. I know my dad would really like that."  
  
The older man nods, a comfortable silence falls between them. "Sounds good. Are you sure Kook is alright sleeping with them in the guest house?"  
  
"Yoon, he's fine. My parents agreed to call us if anything goes wrong." The younger man said and plants a chaste kiss on Suga's lips. "Also I think that we should sit down and talk to Jin tomorrow when he gets home from school. I don't want him to think he's done anything wrong."  
  
"And Tae, you know how sensitive he is. He seems fine on the outside, but you know how he gets when he bottles his feelings up."  
  
Rm lets out a loud aggravated sigh, his screams muffled by his hands. "This is so crazy Yoongi, why did no one call us? Either their teachers are really shitty or they feel the same way their students do about our kids."  
  
"I know, Joonie, I'm just worried how the bullying will affect Jin again."  
  
The younger man doesn't say anything but he understood where his husband was coming from. They really couldn't deal with a depressed Jin again, the first time had been hard enough and suddenly Rm could feel the weight of their conversation set in and felt his lingering anxiety return to his stomach and on his shoulders. He and Yoongi really needed to take action before things went down hill again. How anyone could say those horrible things to his kids was surprising.  
  
The door opened and both Yoongi and Namjoon looked over towards the door as a gust of cold air entered their room and saw two small figures standing in the door way."What's the matter?" Rm asked and switched on the light by their bed, Hobi and Tae's face came into view.  
  
The younger man reached out his arms signaling for their boys to come join them. Hobi rushed into his fathers arms, fluffy hair bouncing here and there and snuggled closer to the man. From what they could tell, it looked as though both of their boys had woken up because of a bad dream and Tae still looked a little put off and skiddish. They had come a long way from when they were little, Hobi no longer woke up screaming and had somewhat gotten over his fear of Yoongi leaving them for good, but Tae was a different story. He almost always woke up crying andwhen Nam-joon and Yoongi had managedto get him to calm down, the small child refused to sleep in his own bed. It had been an issue for a while, but eventually Suga had assured him that he was safe and that he (Suga) would not be leaving for a long time. "Come here Tae-hyung."  
  
Yoongi lifts his son onto the bed and settled the eight year old in the middle of their bed and cuddled closer.  
  
"Did you have bad dreams?" Rm asked shifting slightly so he could get more comfortable.  
  
"Yeah, Appa left us again to tour and never come back."  
  
And with a content sigh, he kissed Tae-hyungs forehead and ruffled Hobi's hair and gently strokes thw older child's cheek with his thimb. "I can be the first to reassure you that I will not be touring for a long time."  
  
"But I heard you talking to som-chon (uncle) Si-hyuk on the phone." V says accusingly, looking into his papa's green years.  
  
Yoongi laughed not because it was funny (it was never funny when his child got anxious and worried) but because the eight year old had heard the conversation all wrong. "I was on the phone with him, but it had nothing to do with touring or writing music." Yoongi said and ruffled V's hair. "He was calling to say thank you for the ultrasound pictures I gave him and to make sure I was feeling well." Tae shrugs burying his face in his papa's chest. Yoongi made a mental note to turn on the noise canceling machine the next time he was in his studio. He didn't need four upset kids again and it had taken nearly a year to convince his children that he wasn't leaving again. And a year after that he had left to do a six month tour, which only resulted in tears and him eventually taking a semi permanent break. "Just because I'm in my studio doesn't mean I'm getting ready to tour. You know papa has other titles right?" The rapper paused and continued a few seconds later. "I'm not just a musician, I'm a producer as well and an executive director at BigHit."  
  
"Can I be an idol for BigHit too papa?" Hobi asks through a yawn.  
  
"If that's what you, Tae, Kook and Genie want then go for it. Papa and I will be here to cheer you all on." Rm said reaching over the night stand to turn off the light. He pulls the blanket up his son's bodies moving in closer to snuggle Hobi tightly. They're a sleep in less than ten minutes, Namjoon grabbed his phone and took several pictures, he would post it on Yoongi's Instagram later. 

** ☆BTS☆ **   
  


  
Suga sat up abruptly and clamped his jaw shut as tight as he could as another wave of nausea rolled through him. His body tensed and he bent his knees up beneath the sheet. His face scrunched together. A moment later, he reached down, fumbling blindly to find the bucket. Thank god Namjoon had put it back.  
  
He moved the bucket to his face, unable to hold it in any longer. Yoongi gripped it hard, knuckles turning a bright white.  
  
When the nausea passed, and he didn't feel like he could throw up any more, the rapper opened his eyes. They were glassy with unshed tears. He quickly blinked them away. "Fuck!"  
  
With shaky hands, he puts the bucket back on the floor and sat quietly for a few minutes. Eventually, he feels the nausea pass altogether and heads down stairs.  
  
Everything was in complete and utter disarray. Jungkook was crying, Hobi was in the corner gently rocking back and forth, Jin and Tae were currently having a row at each other, and Rm was at the sink and his parents nowhere in sight. This was the scene a pale looking Suga walks into when he wakes up the next morning. He could distinctly smell the recently brewed Hazelnut coffee and burnt toast. "Joonie," the younger man turns to face him, looking almost as bad as he did. Yoongi mouthed a 'what the hell,' and points to his children.  
  
"Hobi and Kook are in time out." He says as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Just another day in the Min household. "Jin and V are working their shit out and I'm doing the dishes. Can I get you anything?"  
  
The screaming from their son's crying echoed through the whole house. A frustrated Yoongi swore under his breath and lifted Jungkook in his arms, the crying stops immediately. "Yoon, put him down." Nam-joon said sternly. "He doesn't get rewarded for being naughty."  
  
Suga looked at his husband sadly and puts the baby back in the corner the crying resumed again but this time it seemed louder and more desperate. Drying his hands off, Nam-joon walked over to where Yoongi was standing and knelt down beside Jungkook rubbing his large hands over her son's red blotchy face. "When I say 'don't do that,' I mean it Min Jungkook. We don't climb on tables and we don't tell daddy 'no' is that clear?"

Kookie dissolved further into crying. "Stop crying, you're fine." He said sternly and lifted his son into his arms, rubbing the baby's back calmly. "Are you ready to finish breakfast?"  
  
Jungkook nods, "Yes daddy."  
  
"Good boy, now sit down and eat nicely." The young father says and sets JK down at the table and turned his attention back to his husband and kissed him gently. "How are you?"  
  
Yoongi opened his mouth to speak, but stops hearing Jin and V argue. "Okay, whatever Min Tae-hyung, you need to chill." Jin says clearly annoyed at his younger brother.  
  
"Nan dangsin-i neomu silh-eo! (I hate you so much)."  
  
At first Jin was just joking around, but the more V spoke the angrier he became. They had been standing in the kitchen arguing for the better part of ten minutes and as Rm listened tentively, he couldn't help but shake his head at how stupid the argument was. V was trying to explain to Jin that VR games actually weren't that bad if he would just give it a try again, but Jin wasn't letting Tae finish what he was saying because in Jin's opinion, VR games were stupid and didn't make any sense. Rm rolled his eyes, but doesn't say anything. His children were now old enough to work out their disagreements without having him get involved. "Who wants to stand around playing a game only you can see? Its like going to a dog park without a dog. Meolileul sseola (use your head)."  
  
"Yeos meog-eo, (fuck you)"  
  
Nam-joon and Yoongi stopped what they were doing frozen in shock. Rm stood by the sink and turned to face his children. He shouldn't have been shocked by Tae's response, he saw it coming from the beginning and a part of him thought that it was funny, but language like that wasn't tolerated in their house. "Ulineun geu jeolm-eun-icheoleom malhaji anhneunda, (we don't talk like that young man.)"  
  
Tae huffs crossing his arms over his chest a pout forming on his face. "He started it though."  
  
"Nuga sijaghaessneunji sang-gwan eobs-eo (I don't care who started it), we don't speak like that to each other. Apologize. If I catch you talking like that again, I'll put you in the bold corner."  
  
He rest his hands on his hips, waiting for his son to speak, when he doesn't, Rm cleared his throat, "Well, we're waiting."  
  
"Joesonghabnida(I'm sorry), Genie."  
  
Jin smiled walking over to Tae and giving him a big hug and went about his business. Rm returned to doing the dishes, he would pull Tae-hyung aside later and talk to him, but he need his son to know that speaking like that was not appropriate. He turned around again hearing Hobi ask Tae if he was crying and sure enough, his son had tears in his eyes, face pouty and red. He was still standing in the same spot, shoulders hunched and head hanging low. Drying off his hands, Rm went to stand in front of the eight year old, bending slightly so they could be eye level with each other. He dried Tae-hyung's face with the sleeve of his shirt and lifts the boys head. "You're okay V, I'm not mad. Little boys shouldn't speak like that."  
  
"I don't like Jin," V sniffles wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "He's always doing stuff I don't like." His voice breaking, teary eyes looking up at Nam-joon.  
  
Suga was sitting quietly at the table, with Jungkook in his lap and watched the exchange between his husband and their son, a smile framing his face. God the things he'd do to Namjoon when they get to be alone later. "I know sweetheart, but not everyone is going to like VR like you do."  
  
"But it's fun daddy."  
  
Rm ruffled his hair and chuckled, "I know it's fun and papa knows its fun, but Jin just likes different things right now, its part of growing up."  
  
"I wish he still liked to play with me though, I always had funner times with him." The young father looked up at his oldest son, Jin was sitting in the living room, on his phone and he gestured for him to come closer.  
  
"Tae, neomu mianhe (I'm so sorry)," the oldest Min child says and pats his younger brothers shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "I'll play VR games with you. We can play right now if you'd like."  
  
That seemed to get the younger boys attention. Tae-hyung practically throws himself in Jin's arms and dragged the older boy away a huge smile in his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nam-joon was listening attentively and scrolling through his phone as his husband consoled his children through the phone. It had only been an hour since he and Yoongi had left for their flight to Japan and already he could tell that Yoongi was regretting his decision of not bringing the kids with them. He still couldn't get Jungkook's look of betrayal out of his head as he got in the back of the car and watched his son roll around on the floor. It was still heartbreaking to see even though he and Yoongi had spent a little over an hour telling their children that they'd be back in a week and would bring them something back from both China and Japan, but even that hadn't made the children happy.  
  
"I know baby, I love you too, daddy and I will be back soon."  
  
The thirty-one year old looked up from his phone, meeting his husband's eyes, "alls right with the world now?"  
  
"Yes, I could hear Tae and JK in the background crying hysterically."  
  
Namjoon took Yoongi's hand in his and squeezed gently, then kissed the back of the older mans hand. Usually when Yoongi went away for work, Rm was the one that was left taking caring of the kids but because timing had worked out so perfectly, he was able to join his husband, just like old times. Rm couldn't remember the last time he had gone away with Yoongi, it was definitely before Jin was born maybe even after Hobi was born, but it didn't matter. He and Suga would finally get some well needed alone time and they'd be able to have adult conversations without having to console their kids or even think about them. He was excited to share a bed with the older man and not have to worry about children jumping on their bed at some ungodly hour. "Well, we'll be back in a week and they'll be fine. They love my parents."  
  
He gave a weary sigh, smiling sadly.  
  
"I just hate seeing them like that."  
  
He hated leaving just as much as his kids hated watching him go, but he continues to remind himself that he and Namjoon needed to go away for a bit. He pushed the voice that told him he was a bad parent to the back of his brain, he needed this, they both did actually but he still couldn't help the guilt that settled in the pit of his stomach.  
Rm wasn't stupid, he could see quite clearly just how bothered Yoongi was with leaving the kids. Putting his phone down on the empty seat between them, he turns to face his husband, cupping the mans face in his hands. "I could ask Jake to drive back and I'll stay them." He didn't really want to do that, but if it would make the older man feel better, he'd do it.  
  
"Absolutely not, out of the question."  
  
"I don't mind Yoongi." Yes he certainly did mind and had Yoongi agreed, he would have gotten mad.  
  
The rapper shook his head, "I know you don't mind, but that'd be totally selfish of me and besides, I'm looking forward to relaxing and talking with you. I would never ask that of you."  
  
"I know, but its an option."  
  
"No its not Nam-joon," Said Yoongi, he kissed the younger man's lips looking into those dark chocolate brown eyes, "I want to make love to you without feeling like we have to rush. And God Joonie, I just want to look at you naked for more than five minutes at a time."  
  
It was Rm's turn to kiss Yoongi, there lips connected in a heated kiss, the two men forgetting that they weren't the only people in the car. Yoongi's bodyguard, put up the divider, giving the two men some much needed privacy and turned on the radio. He doesn't bother them again until they arrived at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to be kind to each other, 2020 has already been a year. A little kindness goes a long way.


	14. Happy Birthday Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote someone of this when I was having a hard time, but i feel it fits perfectly in with this chapter. Also story Yoongi's views on birthdays is my view on birthday. Things are a bit angsty in this chapter. 
> 
> I always forget that Asia is 12 hours ahead of us, and I was going to post this yesterday, but I didn't feel well and I hadn't edited it like I wanted to.
> 
> Happy Birthday to our Winter Bear! 
> 
> WARNING: ANGST, LANGUAGE AND SMUT
> 
> Also, this story is in present day end of 2019 beginning of 2020, without Covid.  
> Thank you Marley for helping me write the smut scene! 
> 
> I will be posting the other side chapter soon. I'm too lazy and editing takes too long.
> 
> HAPPY READING!

**Side Chapter: Happy Birthday Taehyung**

**December 30th**  
 **Taehyung’s 8th birthday!**  
  
  
It was exactly five days after Christmas and Yoongi was awoken by the sound of little feet running towards their room. It was still dark outside when the door bursts open and he head the door come in contact with the wall and a minute or two later and he can feel someone beside him peppering his cheeks with kisses. He turned his head towards the sound of tiny giggles and smiled as he met the soft gaze of Taehyung. "‘Morning baby, happy birthday my sweet boy." Yoongi muttered, leaning in to kiss his son's nose.  
  
"Good morning, Appa” Taehyung replied. "Thank you."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Taehyung shrugged and jumped into his father's arms and snuggled himself under the blankets. Namjoon stirred, groans softly but doesn't wake up. Yoongi wrapped his arms around V's waist, pulling his son closer to his chest and Tae made a sound between a giggle and a squeal, but doesn’t complain, he buried his face in the crook of his papa's neck trying to find a comfortable spot. "TaeTae, what do you want for a birthday breakfast?" Suga said. He could tell that the sound and vibrations of his deep morning voice were making his son sleepy.  
  
"Snuggles," Tae-hyung mumbled, voice muffled slightly because his face was still buried in the crook of his papa's neck.  
  
"Go back to sleep then, we'll eat when you wake up." Yoongi said.  
  
When Yoongi woke up later that morning, his son was no longer cuddled up to him and Namjoons side of the bed was cold and he could hear the man downstairs talking. Yoongi groans and sits up slightly cussing into the quiet room.   
  
Yoongi has never been one for birthdays. It was pointless and only made him think of all the things he and lost. He had nothing against birthdays, he just didn't see the point to them. Half the reason he hated them was because he was uncomfortable when people praised him or paid too much attention to him and he hated being in groups with more than five people, or maybe he was just trying to be difficult, but he's never really been in love with the idea of being comfortable in front of a large group of people he didn't know. Not that knowing them changed his opinions on birthdays because it didn't. Not in the slightest. He doesn't like birthdays (his own and others) because majority of his birthdays growing up hadn't been great, and well... birthdays just reminded him that he shouldn't be here, like a mistake someone made and tried to erase but couldn't quite get the job done. But now that he was a dad with four kids, he had to push those thoughts out of his head and be emotionally present for all four of them. "Don't look so sad, Yoongi. Our little Tae is turning eight today!" Rm says as he exists the walk in closet and threw the man's phone at him. "He wants a dog."  
  
"You couldn't have his birthday at someone else's house? Why throw a party?" Yoongi says. He stuffs his hand into his shorts and looks down at his well worn shirt (that he had planned to wear all day) and tugged it off. He threw on a baggy white shirt and tucked the front into his shorts. "I'm sorry Joon."  
  
"I know" Rm says, he wasn't surprised that Yoongi woke up in a bad mood, birthdays were always hard for him, which was understandable though because he had basically been fucked over in the birthday department. "But remember, todays not about you, its about Tae-hyung and if you want to make him happy, you better get him that dog."  
  
Suga sighs. How was it that each and every single one of his kids always insited on having a party? Christmas was literally five days ago, didn't the boy get enough stuff then? He wasn't really annoyed at Tae or the fact that it was his sons birthday, but he was more annoyed and pissed off at the flashbacks he was having from his youth. He had had a party once growing up and had planned everything by himself and when he had handed out the birthday invitations at school, he was happy for the first time in his life. The day of the party was probably the happiest he'd ever felt in all his life, but by 3 pm, he knew that no one was going to come. And by 6 pm, he knew his parents weren't going to be home to celebrate with him, even his brother hadn't come but that wasn't his fault, he was away at university. So yeah, birthdays were pretty fucking unless to him. Not useless per say, but pretty fucking pointless. But he couldn't think of a better way to celebrate V than by throwing a party. Anything for his kids. "Yoongi, are you listening?"  
  
"Yeah sorry. Dog. I'll find some time to take him to get one." Yoongi says, he half meant it, but his mind was too preoccupied with having to have a birthday party at the house.  
  
"Cheer up please. You, and Jackson are in charge of picking up the cake."  
  
Suga nods. They're not far from the dog place but he could already hear what Namjoon would say if he came home with a dog and not the cake. Which didn't really matter to him because a dog was better than a cake. For one thing, a person could enjoy a cake for what, a day or two, but a dog was better. But the day had started off good, Tae had snuggled with him until well past ten o'clock and then they had gone for a walk to get a bit of fresh air because it had been snowy and cold the past three days. He was pretty sure that today would be too busy to take the child to get a dog and they would have to do it tomorrow or the next day, but Suga wanted it to be a family thing.  
  
He felt Namjoon press up behind him and leaned back against the firm chest, the younger man crossed his arms and wrapped them around his waist in a warm tight hug. "Wanna talk about it Yoongnles?"  
  
"No, not at all... I can-" the doorbell rings. "Jin answer the door please." Suga's smile is bright and immediate, but he doesn't move away. On days like today, Namjoon's touch was the best form of healing and energy. It was a way for him to recharge, emotionally. And he was happy to know that these special moments, when it was just the two of them, that his husband's touch was reserved only for him. But Namjoon had a way of making things feel less scary and making him feel important, like he did truly matter and no matter how many hurtful things he had experienced, all the bad thoughts would go away when his husband touched him, kissed him or even smiled at him.  
  
Rm was his safe haven, his lighthouse when things got too real and he needed to be guided back to reality. Rm was his home.  
  
"The hyungs are here!" Jin calls into the house. Suga pulls Rm into a quick kiss and they both exit their room. There was chorus of hellos as they entered the hall and their friends called their.  
  
Jackson's the first to greet him and the younger man wrapped him up in a hug that threatened to suffocate and crush him. No matter how many times he tells them that he doesn't like to be surprise touched, Jackson didn't seem to give a shit about him and his personal space. "Jackson!" he says, loudly by the man's ear.  
  
"Jesus Min" Jackson says. He gets the hint though and puts him down on the ground again.  
  
Tae, Hobi and Kookie ran to greet their uncles, Kook jumping into Young-Jae's arms squaling happily. Tae is in Mark's arms laughing happily. "What?" Jackson pipes up. "Don't I get a hug?"  
  
Jackson's face splits into a wide grin that shows off his perfect teeth and quickly scoops Tae up into his arms. Yoongi takes it as an opportunity to escape inside the house where the rest of his friends had gone. It was still very funny to him how he calls them friends now. Not even friends anymore, they were his family now. Years ago he would have never though he would be able to pick and choose who got to be in his small circle if people he loved being around. There was a time -- and even now, more than a decade later, there were still times -- when he wasn't sure of his place with them or his place in the world, but it's been years and they were his family. The only people he allowed to see him for what he was, a scared, lonely man who used to only find true joy when he was making music.  
  
"Taehyeong!" cries Jinyoung when he sees the eight year old embrace Jackson, "you're finally 18, huh," he jokes.  
  
"No Unca Jinyoung, I'm eight today."  
  
"Are you sure, because I could have sworn it was 18." comes the older man's voice as he rubs a hand on Tae's back, and squeezed his cheeks with the other hand.

  
** ☆BTS☆ **

  
  
He had built and rebuilt a lot of bridges between the people he had called family and yet, even on his most difficult days, they understood him and only saw the best in him. As he watched his son interact with his uncles, a small smile formed at the corners of his mouth, he's happy that for the first time in his life, he's truly able to appreciate what he's gone through.  
  
Jackson and Yoongi excused themselves and quietly slipped out, grabbed the car keys, jackets and headed out the door. When they stepped outside, Bang PD was just getting out of his car and opened the back seat on the drivers side. He pulls out a huge box and a few bags that said 'Happy Birthday' on the front. "Annyeonghaseyo," Jackson says and bowed politely. It was always weird for him to meet the CEO of Big Hit especially since JYP were rivals, but the man was a professional and out business last whenever he was invited to Yoongi's house.  
  
"Annyeong, Jackson. Do you mind if I ride with Yoongi, I want to speak to him."  
  
"No problem at all Mr. Bang."  
  
Yoongi watched as Bang PD handed over the large present and bags to Jackson a small frown on his face. Jackson seemed uncomfortable but was doing a good job hiding his discomfort.  
  
They go and pick up the cake first arriving a bit early so they could figure out the best way to transport the cake.

The fact that there's this initial pull in his stomach, and flutter in his chest that he thinks won't ever go away doesn't bother him as much as it used to. But he always got like this when he was sad and depressed and on days like today, he need something, anything to remind him that he belonged, that he deserved to stay, deserved to be happy, but he couldn't think about that now. He need to do this for his son, he didn’t want to be like his father. And he certainly didn't want his boss to sense that something was wrong.  
  
"You alright?" Si-hyuk says glancing over at the man he considered a son. He liked to think that other than Namjoon, he was the only other person who could tell when Yoongi wasn't doing well. "No point denying it, I can see it all over your face."  
  
"That obvious, huh," Yoongi says with a laugh. Si-hyuk watches as the corner of Suga's eyes crinkle ever so slightly, and watches as the left side of his mouth turn into a frown. "I am fine."  
  
Bang PD scoffed, tapping on the dashboard lightly. Yoongi's tell-tale sign that something was wrong was when he said 'I'm fine,' it was a clear indication that he was just hanging on for the sake of other people and his kids. But he could tell that the man wasn't fine.  
  
"Come on kiddo, it's me. You don't have to pretend with me, remember?"  
  
Yoongi nods wiping his eyes tiredly. It was the mans only rule that he had. And when they were getting to know each other more on more than just a boss and employee level, Bang PD had made him promise that he would never hide who he was or what he was feeling, but even now, a decade and a half into their relationship, it was still hard for him to be as straightforward as he was back then. Don't get him wrong, he still was straightforward and blunt, but it was a little harder for him when he was having a hard time. "Its just hard to see the good sometimes. I'm grateful for everything that I have, don't get me wrong, but I honestly thought my parents would have come around by now. But I guess that's me being stupid."  
  
"Its not stupid to want your parents to support you. It genuine human behavior to want that. There's nothing wrong with feeling the way that you feel either, Yoons, it sucks. It really does, but doesn't make you unlovable or unworthy to be loved."  
  
Great now he was crying like a little bitch. "I know..."  
  
The older man rest a hand on Suga's shoulder and shifts slightly in his seat, "I know you know, but look how far you've come." He says and wipes a fallen tear away. "There was a time, decades ago when you thought you would never find someone to love you as you were, but you did. Kid, if Namjoon and I can love you for all that you were and all that you grew into, doesn't that count for something? I know I'm not your biological father, but I'd like to think you are the son I never had."  
  
Suga's sniffs, he crying again little girl but doesn't say anything and pulls himself closer to his 'father' his head resting on the man's shoulder. "Remember what I told you all those years ago?" He asked, he didn't wait for Yoongi to answer and says, "family isn't blood. Its the people we choose to surround ourselves with and the ones that choose to love us no matter how fucked up or cunty we are. Its the ones that choose to stay despite all our flaws and shortcomings. The ones who stay up late with us, the people who text first on your birthday. Its Namjoon, the man who made you realize that loving you wasn't a burden, that loving you was the easiest decision he ever made," he paused to catch his breath, resuming a minute or two later, "family is Namjoon. He was there for your accident and your first shoulder surgery and the second one. He was there when you won your first award and he continued to be there even when you were difficult. He stayed despite your past, despite your flaws. He's family. I'm family. And Jackson and his bandmates are family. We didn't stay because we had to, we stayed because we chose to because you are our family too. We chose you too, Yoongi."  
  
Suga looked up tears in his eyes and wiped at them with his sleeve. Great now he was crying again like a little fucking bitch. He wasn't a bitch but for some reason, the tears just kept on coming.  
  
"You are my family Yoongi, hell I tell people you are my son because I truly feel that way. I'd burn the world down for you kiddo, that's how much I love you. Fuck your parents for not seeing how goddamn special you are. You want to really hurt them, show them that they can't get to you anymore. Show them what they missed out on. Prove to that you are a better parent than they ever were. You are not broken Yoongi, just the complete fucking opposite."  
  
"You should be a motivational speaker." They both laugh, Bang PD wiping away more of Yoongi's fallen tears and pulled him into a tight hug. "That was award winning."  
  
Si-hyuk blushes and he playfully pushed Yoongi away, but smiled. "Cheeky brat."  
  
When his phone vibrated telling them that their cake was ready for pick up, they headed inside the custom cake shop. The drive back was peaceful and for the first time since he had gotten up that day, he was feeling like his usual sparky savage self again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A half hour later, Yoongi and Namjoon were in the kitchen putting candles on the cake and carrying it out to the dining room table where Taehyung was sitting patiently waiting. "Everyone ready?" Namjoon asked and set the cake down in front of his son and began to light the candles. He pulled out his phone and opened the camera button, he would post pictures online later. When they were all lit he spoke again. "Oh, um... Mark can you get the lights?" He hit the video record button.  
  
"Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da..." Suga started them off and a few seconds later, everyone joined in, clapping and hooting for the birthday boy. "Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da... sarang ha neun -- Tae-hyung shi, saeng il chuk ha ham ni da."  
  
The now eight year old folded his hands together and closed his eyes, when he was ready he blew the candles out. They cheered and laughed when Tae blew the candles out on the first try.  
  
"Happy Birthday, little man" Jb says, quietly by the boy's ear.  
  
Tae-hyung grins, something he's getting used to doing more and more recently, and gives him a light squeeze. "Thank you."  
  
They part and suddenly Kookie's in his face saying, "When are you going to open your peasants?"  
  
Jin blinks dumbly. "Presents Koo, not peasants"  
  
"Yeah," Hoseok says, coming over with a plate full of cake and sat down in the same seat that Tae was currently sitting in. He scoops some cake on a fork and feeds it to his younger brother. "Birthdays mean presents." He said shortly after a mouth full of cake.  
  
When a few more cake slices were eaten, Yoongi returned with a few neatly wrapped boxes. He handed his son a medium sized box. The boy tore the rapping paper off and handed the box back to his father so he could take all the ties and tape off the box, when that was done, Yoongi took out his camera so he could capture his sons reaction.  
  
The next moment, the eight year old was screaming so loud, that he though his son was being murdered. No one spoke as Tae continued to scream and bouncy around in excitement. Namjoon grabbed him and settled the kid on his lap. "What did you get?"  
  
"Leica M6 Rangefinder Film Camera." Taehyeong screeched. Both Rm and Suga laughed, happy that their son was loving his gift so much.  
  
BamBam looked from Yoongi to Namjoon and then back to the camera his nephew was holding. "Woah, where did you find that?" BamBam asked. "And how much money did you have to spent to get it?"  
  
"A lot of money. But only the best...."  
  
Originally, they weren't going to get him so many gifts because they were so expensive, but when he and Namjoon found out that their son only wanted a dog, they knew that Tae-hyung had to have it.  
  
"Jesus, now I wish you had been my dad," Mark added as he flipped through his phone and found the picture of the camera Tae was holding, "thats a five thousand dollar camera. I mean my parents love me, but not enough to spend five thousand dollars on a camera."  
  
They tried not to make a habit of spending so much money on birthdays, but they had gotten Jin, a mini studio and a five thousand keyboard. When Jungkook turned four, they put money into his savings account. Hobi would be getting a Hope World dance studio. It was only fitting to get Tae the camera, his own Nintendo Switch and a Teacup Pomeranian( but he didnt know that yet). Not to mention that when Namjoon turned thirty, he bought him a brand new four door convertible Mini Cooper car and matching couple rolex watches.  
  
"Like Yoongi said, only the best..." Rm added.  
  
Slowly Taehyung opens his gifts and reads the cards to the others. He gets a green vest, with matching mitts from Mark and a baseball hat and twelve pack of Ramen from BamBam because the guy is more motherly than he ever wants to admit to and he's always feeding Tae when he comes over to the house. Young-Jae and Jinyoung get him a Polaroid came and film. Yugyeom gets him a pair of light up Spiderman shoes and a matching Spiderman hoodie. From Jackson and Jb, he gets new wireless headphones and an Apple and Google play gift card.  
  
His siblings gifts are different. Jin's gift is a one year homemade warranty card to play any VR games he wanted, with no complaints. It was a very thoughtful gift because Jin didn't particularly like virtual reality games. In fact he hated them. Hobi's gift is a history book of Pierre-Auguste Renoir and a small photograph of one of his famous paintings. Baby Kook got him some of his favourite albums on vinyl and a drawing of him and Tae. It wasn't perfect because he's four, but it made the eight year old smile.  
  
It takes them another half hour of watching Tae open gift after gift, but he finally get to the last one, the big box that Bang PD had Jackson carry in a few hours ago. It was heavy and topped with a huge bow at the top. When he finally got the wrapping paper ripped off and the strings around the box cut off, Rm helped him with getting the tape and everything off. "Its a car papa, daddy look its even green too."  
  
It was a remote control Jeep Style 24 Volt Truck. To be exact.  
  
"What do you say Bear?"  
  
"Gongsig gamsahabnida, Unca Bang!" Tae-hyung runs over to the man and gives him a right hug running back across the room to assist with cleaning the mess up.

  
** ☆BTS☆ **

  
  
  
  
BamBam and Mark were the first to go because thwy had to get up early to go to the studio tomorrow. Yugyeom and Jinyoung leave next. They apologize to their nephew for having to leave so early and promise to take him to get sweets later on in the week. Then Jackson has to be escorted home by Jb because he's close to blacking out and Young-Jae joins them stating that they were his ride home.  
  
"I'd ask if you need help cleaning up, but you'd just tell me no, so..." Si-hyuk says, getting up and heading towards the door. He puts his jacket on and gives Yoongi a quick hug before shutting the door behind him a singing.  
  
He can hear Rm and the kids laughing from somewhere behind him. "Whats so funny?" He says, taking a look around the house. It's a mess. Paper, boxes and plastic everywhere. "I'll need help cleaning, Tae."  
  
Taehyung looks like he's about to argue, but his mouth clicks shut. "Okay papa, then can you help me with my Nintendo Switch? I'll get a garbage bag."  
  
Suga just grins.  
  
Together, with the help of all four kids, he and Rm begin in the kitchen, dumping the used paper plates and napkins into the bag, and wipe down the counters. Namjoon puts the liquor and alcohol back onto the top shelf of the cabinets and locks it back up. They sweep the floors next and throw out the garbage.  
  
There's this comfortable silence between them, save for the rustling of the garbage bags, and the high pitched giggles coming from the next room and it feels peaceful. It feels homey again. It feels nice.  
  
"Oh," Namjoon goes while his husband's over by the fridge.  
  
Yoongi looks up a puzzled look on his face. "What is it?" Suga asks while he zips a bag of oreos shut.  
  
"The dog."  
  
"S'okay," Suga says. "I want it to be a family outing."  
  
Namjoon nods, "of course, makes sense." He says walking over towards Yoongi with teo slices of cake in hand. "Here, I noticed you were to busy to eat."  
The cake its self is strawberry, with mini 3d sculpted bears and lions on it, the inside of the cake is filled with half molten strawberry lava liquid and the other side has a white cream filling. Yoongi turns to look at Rm and smiles a gummy smile, the kind that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle. He produces two forks and in a couple of minutes, they polish off the slices of cake. "I'm glad you're feeling better Yoon."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry about earlier, that wasn't cool." He says and take a bite of the cake, Rm just shrugs off his apology because he couldn't really blame him. "Wow not bad. Its creamy, but not in an obnoxious way."

Rm nods his agreement.  
  
After they eat their cake, clean-up doesn't take much longer. Once they're done thwy join their kids in the family room, where Jin is helping Tae put the car parts together.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Baby Bear," Rm singsongs as he comes around the right side of the couch and picks the boy up kissing his face and cheeks.  
  
"Daddy, that tickles!" Taehyung screeched and breaks out into fit of giggles and screams.  
  
Namjoon blinks. "Sorry. Sorry, I can't help it, my little boy is eight today, its hard for me to believe." He gaves his son one last kiss and puts him down on the ground.  
  
"What did you wish for TeTe?" Kookie asks.  
  
The boy nods. Then closes his eyes, trying to recall what he had wanted. I can't tell, or it won't come true," Tae says.  
  
Kook pouts, but doesn't press. "Lets play with the Switch," Rm and Suga let the boys play games until it was time for Jungkook and Taehyung to go to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes, it was just nice to have moments like this where they're just so close, cuddled together and quiet and they're not worried about the boys. It was three hours later and the clock had just chimed midnight and all four boys had fallen alseep fairly quickly, which meant he and Namjoon could finally be alone to do adult things.

Namjoon’s head was currently buried into the crook of Yoongi's neck, kissing the soft skin, he'd say something romantic, then kiss and he repeated that for ten minutes, kiss after kiss and nibbles first on the older mans ear, and then back to his neck again, the nibbles have now turned into long hard bites, hard enough to draw blood, but Suga doesn't complain. Rm's hands ventured further down Yoongi's body, one hand pulling at his hair, the other groping his crotch firmly through his loose fitted shorts and massaging it thoroughly. Namjoon lowers his hand down and runs his large fingers along the inside of Yoongi's shorts and rubs a thumb over the head of his penis. He feels his husband's body heat up as his strong hands continued to explore his body. Yoongi, dives his left hand into Rm's pants and grasp his member. He can feel it pulsating with heat as his fingers wrapped around it and gave it a few hard tugs.   
  
A second later, his pants were down around his ankles and he spreads his legs out. Namjoon's fingers ran along his asshole before introducing the his fingers into his warm heat. Yoongi sits up slightly, moans and then smiles, "don't prepare me Joon,"  
  
"Are you sure, Yoon?"  
  
Yoongi nods and answers with a soft 'yes'. Namjoon slowly pushed the head of his penis into his warm heat and looked back at him. Yoongi pushes his hips back onto his husbands dick as Rm took a hold of the his hips and thrusts himself into the tightness that was his lover. Yoongi gave a grunt as Rm pounded into him, it was slow at first but after Rm got used to his tightness, he began to pickk up the pace, moving faster and harder "Jesus babe, you're so tight." Rm moans, he grabs Yoongi's hips tightly thrusting harder and faster into his husband.

  
"Fucking hell Joon," he pants out, breath hitched and ragged, he gives a loud moan as his body shivers in pleasure, Namjoon grinned, gently rubbing his left palm on the older mans stomach and slowed to a stop. His eyes dark and filled with lust. "Hey!"  
  
"Up..." Namjoon orders and pulls out slowly with lust in his eyes and brings Suga to his feet.  
  
Suga looks at him curiously and grabbed his forearms so he could steady his shaking legs. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
“I want you to suck my dick,” Namjoon says a wicked looked in his eyes.   
  
Yoongi breathes, shamelessly letting his hands drag over his husband's muscular thighs. “I thought youd never asked.  
  
Namjoon eyes darken and he leans down, devouring Yoongi in a hard kiss, heated as he presses their naked bodies closer. Yoongi's mouth falls open as his young lover pushes his tongue past his lips, moaning loudly.  
  
Suga gets on his knees, leans forward, eager, and takes Namjoon’s length in his mouth, jaw slack as Namjoon thrusts forward, fucking into his mouth. He tries to keep up, rolls spit into his mouth to keep Namjoon’s cock wet as Rm slides in and out of his mouth, cheeks hollowed out. When Namjoon lets the head of his cock linger on Yoongi’s lips, Yoongi kisses the tip, lets his tongue swirl around the head, fingers digging into Namjoon’s thighs as he licks the length of Rm’s cock.  
  
Smirking, Namjoon holds Suga still, cock dragging in and out of his mouth, the wetness of Yoongi's mouth giving him a natural high. Namjoon watches him with lust filled eyes as the older man's mouth hung open and Yoongi swallows his cock once more, burying his nose into Namjoon’s pubes, the musky scent of arousal making him shiver.  
  
"Fuck," Namjoon shudders, moans deep and hoarse, watching Suga take his length all the way in. Hod he couldn't remember the last time the older man had deep throat him, but Suga's hot mouth around his cock made him feel like he was floating, drifting from reality. "Jesus Yoongs, you're so good, baby. Can't wait to fuck your ass again."  
  
Suga can't help the warmness he feels in his stomach when Rm talks dirty and he lets out a moan, vibrating around Namjoon’s thick length and he loves the way Rm can't keep quiet, he hopes that their kids can't hear them fucking. "Mmm, fucking hell, baby, you look so good sucking my cock, the younger man exhales.  
  
There's a loud yelp outside of the door and the rapper stills, startling. He looks up at his young lover, the mans dick still in his mouth, the door violently swings open a second later.  
  
"How’d you get the door open?" The rapper says, and quickly grabbed the covers and wrapped it over the two of them covering their naked bodies. Just fucking great. He specifically told Rm to lock the door, but the younger man had insisted that no one would bother them. "Whats wrong?" He asked, thanking any gods who were listening that Jk was too young to understand what he had just seen.  
  
Jk pushes his hair out of his face, Jungkook walks through the door and settled himself on the bed. "I sleep with you?"  
  
Namjoon looked from Jk to Yoongi and nods his head. So much for having some alone time together, he thoughht. He thanked whatever gods we're listening that their four year old was too young to understand what was happening. "Um... get on the bed and get comfortable, papa and I will be back soon." By the time he and Yoongi has finished their shower and gotten dressed, they found their youngest son fast asleep, Hoseok curled up tightly next to the four year old. It doesn't take them long to fall asleep either, tired from the days activities. 


	15. Chapter Thirteen: New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit Language, there's also mentions of spanking so if that triggers you, skip this chapter. Non-graphic child birth. Homophobia (if you blink you'll miss it).
> 
> Sorry its been so long since I've posted but here you go...now. hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> HAPPY READING!

** Chapter Thirteen: New Addition  **

  
  
Namjoon and Yoongi hadn't been home for more than a day or so and their children were already misbehaving. It started with Hobi's tantrum yesterday before school, and after that, Taehyung, had thrown a fit because he didn't like that his fried rice had carrots in them. Jin followed suit with a crying fit and a panic attack because the baby touched his Nintendo Switch and accidentally deleted his game progress. It wasn't really surprising to him that Jungkook would behave in such a way because the boy was four, it was sort of his given right to behave badly. Putting the four year old to bed was always a different task, but last night had been a new level of challenging. Between the four tantrums that their kids had that day, and Yoongi's pregnancy being hard, they (Suga and Rm) were exhausted.  
He wasn't always like this and usually he'd indulge his son and let him have his tantrum, but today he was tired and his morning sickness seemed to only get worse as the day rolled on. Yoongi considered himself a very patient man, in fact he like to think he had Nam-joon level patience when it came to dealing with their children, but even today, Namjoon's level of patience wasn't enough to get him through the horrible morning sickness he was currently having. He had spanked Kookie early in the morning and had to put him in three time outs before the boy caught on that he couldn't behave like a spoiled little shit. Last weekend had been shit Hobi and Jin coming down with a fever was the last thing they both needed, but Namjoon had taken the two of them to the hospital on Friday night and he had been stuck at home with the two youngest.  
  
Jungkook was currently rolling on the kitchen floor having a fit, screaming and crying and even though Suga hated seeing his children have such a hard time, he knew that he couldn't let Jungkook have his way just because he cried. Yoongi swore under his breath taking a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen and watched the four year old writhe and squirm, his tiny little hands and feet pounding on the kitchen floor.  
  
"Geumanhae (stop it), you've proved your point Kook."  
  
The child looked up at his father, face red, his long hair in every direction and his cheeks puffy and stuck his tongue out at the older man. Yoongi laughed, though nothing funny about the situation; it was funny to him how big his son's eyes got when the boy was angry or upset. His big Bambi eyes made it almost impossible to discipline the boy.  
  
But the four year old is crying and thrashing on the floor again, just like he had done last night during bedtime. This was the other reason why he hadn't let Jungkook go out with their Halmeonim and Halabeoji, and had sent Hobi and Jin instead. He hadn't slept well last night and a grumpy, cranky Kookie, was a force of nature.  
  
"Soksanghae(I'm upset)." The small child finally says, his breaths coming in little shallow puffs.  
  
Well no shit. The rapper thought to himself. Some days he wasn't quite sure why he had decided to have kids, not because he didn't love his boys, god no, he loved them more than anything in the world(sometimes even more than Namjoon), and he'd always been good with kids, babies in general, but when he had come out all those years ago, he knew his chances of having children were pretty slim. And though he was one of the few men in South Korea who had been gifted by the gods to bear children, he put kids in the back burner of his mind. No one would ever love him enough to want him to have their heir or offspring. Then he had met Nam-joon and the world seemed to get bigger and the tears he would shed, got fewer. He loved kids, but not when they behaved like spoiled entitled little cunt holes. "I've noticed, but thats no reason to be rude to me or my kitchen floor."  
  
"Mworae (whatever)." Kook huffs out and folding his arms across his chest and puffed out his cheeks.  
  
A dangerous look flashed through the rapper's eyes as Yoongi looked over at the defiant spoiled brat before him. "Ip josimhae (watch your mouth) Min Jungkook, I'll put you in the bold corner agian if you continue to speak to me like that. That's not cute."  
  
"Soksanghae (I'm upset)," repeated the small child.  
  
Yoongi stood up, steadying himself and waited for the dizziness and nausea to pass, grabbed the tissues box from the table and joined his son on the ground. He didn't quite know where his children were getting their defiant nature from today, but he wasn't going to stand for it and he certainly wouldn't indulge their behavior. "Jeokdanghi hae (thats enough)."  
  
"Neorang yaegihago sipji ana (I don't want to talk to you)."  
  
The rapper picked up his son and placed him on his lap so Jungkook's butt was sitting in between his legs facing the older man. He couldn't believe that at the ripe age of four, his son's personality was this big, but he took after Rm. Clever, cunning, sweet and innocent. His son definitely possessed Namjoon's innocence and absentmindedness. He ruffled JK's hair and kissed his nose. "See how much better things go when you use your voice? If you are upset tell me, don't act like a spoiled brat."  
  
"I told TeTe I wanted to watch 'toons too but he's not fair. He's a poop head."  
  
Taehyung who had been sitting in the living room watching tv and eating his morning snack turned his head at the sound of his name. His deep green eyes shining through his long fringe like hair. The older the boy got, the cuter he became, it was almost overwhelming to see just how handsome their son looked and even though all his children were handsome and gorgeous in their own way, Taehyung was almost unrealistically good looking.  
  
Yoongi wipes the tears from his young son's face and kissed his cheek before they both stood up and walked to the living room where Tae-hyung was watching Scooby-Doo. "Hey baby, pause the tv for a minute."  
  
"But, papa..." The eight year old whines pushing his hair from his face once again.  
  
Yoongi shook his head and grabbed the tv remote, fed up with the constant talking back and turned the tv off. "I don't like that you were mean to the baby, he's four and just wants to hang out with you."  
  
"But he's scared of Scooby-Doo." Taehyung whined.  
  
"Taehyung, he's four. You can watch Bubble Guppies or Peppa Pig or Paw Patrol for a half hour with him. He just wants to be with you."  
  
His son huffs and folded his arms over his chest. _Defiant little fuck,_ Yoong thought to himself. "No!"  
  
"Min Taehyung, I'm not asking." Suga said sternly, but he doesn't raise his voice, he never did when he was trying to talk to them or discipline them. He would never be like his father and he sure as hell would never speak to his children the way his father or mother spoke to him.  
  
"And I'm not listening. I wanna watch Scooby-Doo!"  
  
Yoongi pulled Jungkook off his lap, grabbed the remove again and placed it up by the tv, then he turned around and gently pulled Tae-hyung to his feet, "you don't get to talk back to me. Sit here until I tell you you can get up."  
  
"No," the eight year old exclaimed huffing and puffing loudly. He was avoiding eye contact, face burning at being pulled to his feet so abruptly.  
  
"You heard me, Min Tae-hyung. Sit!"  
  
"But dadd-"  
  
"Don’t make me repeat myself, Taehyung!" He warned sternly. Suga's hands went to his hips, a sour look on his face. His son was obviously not doing well, the boy’s exhausted features were testament to that, but Yoongi knew that there was more to the boys behavior and decided that they all would be going to bed early tonight.  
  
V rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his daddy, unaware of how close to the line he was dancing. "I don't feel good and I'm not big on spanking you," he tried. Taking note of the eye roll but deciding to put it on the backburner, Yoongi sighed.  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"No," Suga said with a sense of finality.  
  
The eight year old glared at him, a look of defiance in his tired eyes. "Let me get up. I'll be good, I promise."  
  
Yoongi scoffed. "No, V. Do as you’re told." The rapper says, he was growing tired of this argument, very close to deciding his son needed to be spanked. But if he was going to act like a defiant spoiled brat than the rapper was ready to deal with that.  
  
"I hate you, Yoongi!"  
  
The older man sighed, shaking his head, there was a slight pang in his heart at hearing his sweet boy say those words to him, he's silent for a second and said sadly, "I hate to tell you baby, but you wouldn't be the first person to tell me that and certainly not the last. I'm sorry you feel that way though." He took his son by the arm, leading him through the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom. Once inside, Yoongi locked the door and began to speak, "Taehyeong museun il-iya? (whats wrong Taehyung?)"  
  
The eight year old was panicking now, Tae went for the door only to find that his Appa had locked it and he had no chance of escaping. It wasn't a surprise to the young boy that he had been misbehaving, he knew he was crossing the line between good behavior and bad, but right now, as he stood in his fathers locked room, he knew he had messed up. Shaking the handle, the boy kicked the door in frustration. "Stop it Tae, that is quite enough. Sit!"  
  
Tae-hyung turned towards his father and swallowed. Yoongi never raised his voice. Never. And if the man felt he needed to scream at the boy, then Tae-hyung knew just how bad he was behaving. "Papa, I'll be good, I promise!”  
  
"This is happening, baby. You’ve been behaving like a little shit all morning and I've had it. I don't feel particularly great today and your attitude is disgusting." Folding his arms, Yoongi gave his son a stern look as the conversation got more serious. His child only misbehave when something deeper was going on and other than the issue at school, V was typically a good boy. "Why are you being nasty to the baby?"  
  
"I don't know." He lied. His hand began shaking then and V threw it behind his back, not wanting his secret to be found out.  
  
The rapper only gave him a knowing look, disappointed at seeing his son was lying. "Don't lie to me Taehyung, why are you being mean to the baby?”  
  
Tae nodded his head, his throat suddenly hurting and very dry. The young boy rolled his eyes. "Did you roll your eyes at me young man."  
  
Freezing again, the eight year old shook his head no. If his papa had locked the door that meant he had really crossed the line.  
  
"I didn’t mean to." He says, his resolve falling and he looked up a pout on his face.  
  
"Oh I know baby," Yoongi says his voice softening. Great, now he was going to cave. He hated to discipline his children, but even he knew when enough was enough and he didn't tolerate rudeness. Ever. "You want to tell me what’s really going on?"  
  
"Not really, no." The young child says quietly.  
  
Nodding his head in understanding, Yoongi took a seat on the bed and pulled his son onto his lap. He was going to pry until the truth came out or until he didn't have any patience left, but like all his kids, they eventually spoke their mind, whether they intended to or not. "Wha-" Tae tried to say, he turned to look as his father, confusion clear in his knit eyebrows.  
  
"I'm not going to spank you, only because I know this isn't the way you typically behave. What's wrong love?"  
  
"The new teacher at school is mean to you."  
  
And there it was, the real reason his son had behaved like a little shit. Luckily he and Namjoon had a meeting with the dean of the school in two weeks. Yoongi laughed before speaking. "What do you mean by that? Mean to me?"  
  
"He said you should burn in hell for marrying daddy."  
  
Jesus. Did these people ever stop? "Tae,"  
  
"He doesn't know that I can speak and understand English, he said really horrible things about you and daddy and about how we were going to be corrupt and turn out gay as well." Tae-hyung says wiping his eyes on his fathers shirt and blinking hard to avoid anymore tears. They sit and talk for over an hour, Tae breaking down in his arms and he held his son tightly. Yoongi was sad to say the least and looked forward to when Namjoon would be home from work, but one thing was certain, he needed to shut these homophobes up once and for all.  
  
  


  
  
Even though they had talked about his earlier behavior and Suga had told Tae to be open about his feelings, Yoongi still decided to punish, he wasn't big on spanking but his son needed to know that his actions had consequences. Tae-hyung was currently doing time in the bold corner and had about another fifty-five minutes to go. Everything had been fine and the boy took his punishment well, but Yoongi knew that there was no way his son would be able to sit in the corner for the whole hour and he wasn't expecting him to, he just needed to show that bad behavior would be punished. Taehyung was like him in many ways, he couldn't sit still and be quiet if his life depended on it.   
  
The rest of the day was quiet and while the kids spent time with their Halabeoji and Halmeonim, Yoongi decided to make a few phones. He called Namjoon during the mans lunch break and told his husband what had happened earlier in the day and they came up with a few questions that they would ask the dean of Tae's school when they finally got the chance to speak to the man. Nam-joon had been just as pissed as he was and Yoongi could hear the hurt and anger in his husband's voice.

Afterwards After he and Nam-joon had finished talking, and decided not to punish Tae to harshly, Suga headed to the Big Hit building so he could talk to Bang PD in person. Rm had been right, they needed someone with greater power than they(Suga and Rm) possessed.  
  
They had decided that Si-hyuk (Bang PD) would accompany him and Rm to their meeting with the dean. It brought a smile to Yoongi's face at seeing just how well the man had taken to his kids, he expected nothing less. Most people were afraid of the man because he could be a bit intimidating and he rarely smiled and was a bit stand-offish, but Suga had never felt like. It was one of the many things he liked about him and it didn't hurt that Bang PD had taken to him early in in his career.  
  
Yoongi was currently sitting in the huge office listening attentively as the man, a smile formed on his face and his mind takes him back to when they had first met. It was five months after his accident and the man had been trying to get him to come adution for one of Big Hits competition, but Suga had our right refused staying that he wasn't interested. A week later, he was Suga was knocking on his door and the rest had pretty much been history and when Si-hyuk had found out that he had no place to stay, he took him in, paid for his shoulder surgery, his hospital bills and for him to get physical therapy. He owed the man more than he could and when he had been signed to Big Hit Entertainment, he promised the older man that he would work hard and give his very best in everything that he did. And today the man was like a father to him.  
  
"Gamsahabnida." Yoongi said leaning forward and took the older man's hand and squeezed gently.

"Chonmane malsseumimnida (you are welcone)." Since Suga was already at the Big Hit building, he called Namjoon's parents telling them he'd be home a little before dinner and he was going to stay and get some work done in his studio.

  
**☆BTS☆**

  
Being nine months and one week pregnant and living with six men wasn’t always fun, but being a boyband came with many sacrifices. Lack of privacy being one of those sacrifices. None of them could relate to him or what he was currently going through in any way shape or form (not even his husband) and more than once he'd had to yell at Jackson (who was just trying his best to understand him and make sure he was comfortable). Don't get him wrong, he was very grateful for Jackson and the rest of his band mates help, but he was on the verge of losing his patience. And since the baby was a week overdue he was simply over the pregnancy at this point.  
  
The pain had started late last night, dull and achy, but Jb thought nothing of it and passed it off as something he had eaten earlier in the day, and he thought it might also be gas. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. "Wang Ka-Yee!" JB cried out as he awoke the next morning in severe pain. "KA-YEE!"  
  
The six men rushed into Jackson and Jb's bedroom to see what could possibly make their leader scream in such a way. Jb wasn't typically a loud person and if his screaming was that bad, something had to be wrong.  
  
"What’s wrong Jae-beom?" Jackson asked panicked, moving to his husband's side.  
  
Lim Jae-beom looked at his husband, a scared look on his face. "Well... um... I think my water broke, Jackson!" JB breathed. Jackson's face paled as he realized that that meant his husband would be giving birth in the very near future. He swallowed hard, slowly rubbing his palm over the small of his husband's back.  
  
"What do we do?" Young-Jae asked nervously biting his lip.  
  
"Y-Yoongi... call Yoongi-ah." He says breathing out heavily.  
  
JB was pacing back and forth in their room, one hand on his belly the other hand on his lower back. Never in all his life had you been in so much pain. Everything he had read and watched had said that walking was helpful, but it felt like someone was scratching his insides or something.  
  
Rm and Suga arrive four hours later and everything was in chaos and disarray. Jackson looked helpless any attempt to ease Jb's pain was not working. Jb's hair stuck to his face with sweat, which he pushed back gently as you closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
Crying out, a sob escaped him, his fingers tangled in the sheets, gripping them so tightly that the man's knuckles were white. He had opted to lay down, stating that it felt better and his back didn't hurt as much. "Oh Yoongi-ah, nice of you to grace us with your presence. Hope I didn't put you out." He grounds out through gritted teeth his chest heaving.  
  
"Jwesonghamnida (I'm sorry), I was at Big Hit when Young-Jae called." The older man said and smiled warmly, "why aren't you in the hospital?"  
  
"He couldn't make it down the stairs."  
  
Sitting up straight in the bed, Jb groaned loudly in discomfort as another wave of pain surged through his body. Gritting his teeth, he tightened his grip on Jackson's hand, large hands enveloping his. "Just breathe through the pain, like they said in the birthing classes, baby," Jackson said, a mixture of nerves and fear in his voice at the thought of what was about to happen real soon.  
  
"Fuck off, Ka-Yee!" The older man growled as the contraction reached its peak.  
  
From what Yoongi could tell and observed, it looked like Jb had been in labour for a little over 4 hours now, and the contractions were defiantely getting closer and closer, growing in intensity every time. The rapper could see the excitement that was laced with fear as his friends readjusted their lives for a new baby. It was their first child after all, Yoongi understood what they feeling, the fear and anxiety and he could imagine when Jb's water broke that they had been filled with excitement as well as feeling nervous. Right now though, all he could do was help them focus and work hard to deliver their child.  
  
Soon enough the pain subsided again and Lim Jae-beom was able to lay back down for a few moments and take a few deep breaths. The door to the room opened again, and Mark stepped inside. "How are things going? How far apart are his contractions?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Very close," Jackson replied, having kept a close watch on them like the doctor had suggested at their last appointment.  
  
"How dilated is he?" Yoongi asked.  
  
Jackson paled, "I don't know how to check. Yoongi?"  
  
"I'm not a doctor, but Rm might know, he watched all four of our kids get delivered." He said and gave the younger man a reassuring smile. Rm rolled his eyes and slowly moved to stand by the bed.  
  
With a loud huff, Rm removed his sweatshirt and rolled up his sleeves. "I take it you don't have any gloves." He said and quickly moved to wash his hands in the bathroom and a minute or so later, he positioned himself between Jb's legs. He carefully felt around for a minute before retracting his hand. He heard someone gag and turned around to see BamBam as pale as a sheet. Namjoon shook his head and told BamBam to leave if he felt faint or was going to be sick. "Well, as of right now, he's nine centimetres dilated. My guess is that you will meet your son or daughter in an hour maybe less." He smiled before giving Jb and Jackson a reassuring nod.  
  
Jackson let out a shaky breath as he turned to look at his very pregnant husband.  
  
"Okay baby, this is it, no going back now." He says smiling softly.  
  


  
  
Fifty minutes later, the pain he was experiencing was almost overwhelming, and the contractions seemed endless. Jb could barely registered that Nam-joon was seated between his legs, and Jackson and Yoongi were doing their best to talk him through the pain. "You’re doing so great, baby, so great," he rambled.  
  
That didn't seem to calm or reassure his husband. "It fucking hurts!" JB managed to grit out.  
  
"I know, babe, I know, and believe me, if I could take your place, I would," he soothed, reaching out to stroke his husband's hair. Jb pulled back pushing Jackson away from him as the contractions got worse.  
  
The pregnant man scoffed and shook his head, looking over at the younger man. "Jesus fucking christ, Jack." He growled.  
  
"Alright, Lim Jae-beom, are you ready to start pushing?" Rm asked from between the older man's knees, and Jb nodded, out of breath, but with new found determination he waited for another contraction to hit. "Let’s get your baby out, okay," the younger man smiled.  
  
Ten pushes in, and Jb was done. Another excruciating contraction had just subsided, and he reached out and grabbed Jackson's shirt, pulling him so close their faces were inches away from each other. Jackson was stiff and shaking under the watchful glare of his husband, Jb was already intimidating when not pregnant, but this version of his husband was scary. "KA-YEE …" he panted.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" he asked nervously, seeing his husband's pain in every angle of the older man's face.

His free hand flaying about. "Never again..." Jb managed to get out before he felt another contraction building up.  
  
"Just one more push and you'll be able to meet your baby," Rm said from the end of the bed.  
  
Gripping Jackson's hand tightly, they all feared that the man's hand might break. Pain shot through every fibre of his body and all he could see were stars.  
  
Falling back on the bed breathing heavily, Jb's eyes opened and looked at Jackson, whose gaze was trained on something at the end of the bed.  
  
Namjoon glanced at his husband. "Yoongi! I need you to come here." He looked back down. "I need you to take those scissors and put them about an inch apart there." Rm motioned to a safe spot. Without hesitation he quickly did as he was told.

"Now cut between them." His dark chocolate brown eyes went to his husband as Suga cut the umbilical cord. Seconds later, the cries of a baby filled the room.  
  
"Congratulations, Jae-beom and Jackson, you have a beautiful daughter," Yoongi smiled warmly, cradling the new born in his arms.  
  
As Rm and Suga worked to clean off their friend's daughter, Jackson leaned in to rest his forehead against his husband's forehead, as the older man cried softly. "You did it, Jae," he breathed, as tears threatened to fall, "you did it. I love you so much."  
  
Jackson stepped back allowing Yoongi to approach the bed holding a light pink bundle of blanket in his arms before carefully handing their daughter over to JB. Looking down at their newborn child for the very first time, an overwhelming amount of love and joy filled their hearts. JB <span;>kissed the baby's forehead, happy to finally be holding her.  
  
********

** ☆BTS☆ **

  
  
**An hour later**  
  
Yoongi was sitting in the hospital room, holding his friends daughter, gently rocking the newborn back and forth looking over at the new parents, JB and Jackson who were fast asleep. Even just being an hour old, he could see that the baby looked more like Jackson, but he definitely had Jb's nose and lips.

He turned around hearing the door open and smiled as Namjoon, BamBam and Young-Jae joined them. "How is everything going?" Rm asked kissing the top of Suga's hair.  
  
"I'm letting them get some rest before the baby needs her next feeding. How are the boys?"  
  
"Oh there fine. They're spending time with my parents before they leave tonight."  
  
Jackson was the first to wake up, fidgeting as he tried to get off the bed without waking Jb. He wipes the sleep from his eyes, wincing as his barefeet touched the cold hospital room floor and smiled. Rm was holding their daughter gently rocking her in his arms as he hummed softly. It hadn't been a dream at all, Jb had actually delivered them a healthy baby girl and even though he had wanted a boy, the moment he held their daughter, he felt nothing but love for her. "She's still asleep." Rm said quietly and walked over to Jackson. He carefully handed the man's daughter over and gently placed her in Jackson's arms. "She very am for a newborn." He added.

Jackson looked up at him, tears in his eyes and Namjoon leads him over to the rocking chair.  
  
Rm noticed that his friend was shaking and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He had had a similar reaction when Jin had been born and he remembers quite well how terrified he was to hold his son.  
  
Jackson groaned, slowly rubbing his eyes and then says, "Where's Yoongi?"  
  
"He went to get Jb some more clothes, he should be back any minute now."  
  
"I really appreciate you and Yoongi helping us out." Jackson says, running his index finger down the newborns nose a soft smile framing his face.  
  
Nam-joon shrugged and gently pats him on the shoulders, "its the least we can do. You and Jb have helped us with our kids for over a decade. Its our pleasure."  
  
Taking a seat in one of the chairs by the window, Rm watched in awe as Jackson slowly and carefully rocked his new daughter. His mind wandered back to when Jin was just ten minutes old.  
  
_It had been stressful and tiresome labor. Yoongi's back ached from the epidural, but now that the baby was out and the pressure on pelvic region wasn't so cramped, he had watched the man fall into a peaceful silence as he nursed their newborn._

Rm looks across to Jackson imagining all the different types of feeling he had felt as he held Jin for the first. He was now holding a handsome, _and oh god was he handsome ,_ baby boy in his arms.  
  
He recalls the conversation he and Yoongi had had on what they should name their son and a tear rolled down his face. In seven short months he and Yoongi would be doing this all over again. _"What should we name him?" Yoongi chimed out, affectionately rubbing his son’s shoulder and tucking a few whispy hairs behind the newborn's ear._  
  
_At first he didn't know what to say, but once the shock had worn off, he spoke. "Well..." Rm's voice echoed through the quiet room, deep and calm. "I was kinda thinking of Seok-jin..."_  
  
_"I like that," Yoongi smiled, watching over his baby. "Min Seok-jin has a nice ring to it."_  
  
_"We can call him Jin for short." He says and kissed Yoongi on the lips, taking their son Jin from his arms.so he could put the baby in the hospital cot. He watched both of them sleep for several hours, Yoongi shifted in his sleep and a warm fuzzy feeling sat in the middle of the younger man's chest._  
  
Rm shook himself from his thoughts and looked towards the door as his husband entered quietly, a black bag in his arms and two cups of coffee in the other hand. "He's still alseep?"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully he'll wake up soon because I think she might need a feeding." Rm says and leaned over to kiss his husband. There was an unspoken silence between them as they looked down at the brand new addition to their family. She looked so much like Jackson and Jb down to the tiny little hairs on her head.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
When Jb woke up a half hour later, he found Yoongi over in the rocking chair, his brand new daughter in his lap, the man humming quietly as he changed the newborn. Rm was still sitting in the chair reading a old book.  
  
"So... I was thinking...” Jb began talking to Yoongi and Rm with a serious tone but stops once he realized that Jackson was no where to be seen.

"Where's my husband?"

Namjoon looked up closing the book and turned around. For a man who had just had a baby, Jb looked good. It always surprised him just howwell people pulled themselves together after having had a baby and though he knew that Jb would be feeling the after affects.of child birthday for the next few weeks, the man looked as if he hadn't just had a baby. He smiled recalling how quickly Yoongi had recovered after having had Jin and even when the doctor had suggested that Suga get as much rest as possible, his older lover was up and in the studio the next day.  
  
"Oh, um he's in the shower. He was starting to stink." Yoongi says as he finished changing the newborn into a new nappy and pulled her tiny little pink pants up her legs and secures them just a little above her bellybutton.  
  
Jackson returned from the shower shortly after and smiled over at his husband. "You slept for a long time." Jackson said and lingered in the bathroom doorway and threw on a black t-shirt. "Ready to name our daughter yet?"  
  
Im Jae-beom glared at him. "You’re not as cute as you think Ka-Yee. You try pushing a baby out of your body."  
  
Ka-Yee smirked at this, he was joking of course but he loved his husband's angry face, Jae-beoms blue eyes were more visible with his blush which made him even cuter. "You're right, I didn't just have a baby, but she does need a name, does she not?"  
  
"I'm all ears then," He began, "since I failed to pick a name that you liked..."  
  
The younger man is quiet for quite some time. If he was going to pick a name for their daughter, it had to be unique and special. He wanted people to think, but he also didn't want to give her something that would be hard to pronounce or spell. And with any luck, Jb would let her take his last name. "Eun-Kyung," Jackson replied, after some time had passed, he looked up to see his husband smiling and then looked at their daughter.  
  
"So you aren't completely useless," Jb says, but he was smiling, gently running his index finger down the bridge of his daughters nose. "Eun- Kyung," he lets the name hang in the air for a few seconds and looks over at Jackson (who is still waiting to see if that would be here name) and nods. "It's perfect Ka-Yee. Suits her well."  
  
Namjoon had stayed in the hospital with Jackson and Jb for three days, helping out with whatever the new parents needed done. When both parents were alseep, he'd hold Eun-Kyung and sometimes he put her in the crib the hospital provided and grade some papers. For the most part, Jackson and Jb had adjusted well to their new arrival, but they had Nam-joon, Yoongi and their bandmates to help them.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I was hoping you all could help me. I want do like a kidnapping storyline in this, but I can't decide if I want to do it. But if you all could suggest a storyline, I would very much appreciate it. 
> 
> Remember to be kind to yourselves and people around you.


	16. Chapter 13.5: Yeontan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the other side chapter that I was going to post on Taehyung’s birthday but I didn't like the first draft so I rewrote it. 
> 
> I've also decided that I'm not going to have a specific day when I post, I'll post when and if I feel like it. It's too hard to have a set date.bevause I get anxious when I don't post on the correct day. 
> 
> HAPPY READING!

** Chaptet 13.5: Yeontan  **

The wind was blowing in his face, the ride to the pet store was the longest one of his life. Turns out promising Taehyung a dog meant that he had to get the rest of them a dog too, so they told him, but Yoongi and Namjoon had quickly shut down that idea. They were only here for one dog and one dog only because it had been three weeks or so since he promised the eight year old that he could get one. And after weeks of asking and nagging, Suga and Rm decided that today was the day to get the boy his dog.  
  
The family was currently sitting in the parking lot of the pet shop and Yoongi noticed the giddiness of his son and how he could barely sit still in his booster seat. His son couldn’t stay in the car anymore; before Namjoon even turned the car off he jumped out of it, half running to the door. Yoongi took off after him, catching his son by his hoodie. "Don't you ever do that again. We don't run in a parking lot, understand?" Yoongi said his voice rising a smidge and took the boys hand. Taehyung pouts, his head hanging low but doesn't move towards the building. Yoongi picks the boy up and settled him on his hip lifting his chin up so Tae was looking at him. "I'm not mad Baby Bear, I was worried. I'm sorry I raised my voice."  
  
Namjoon followed his husband inside and watched Tae run around as soon as Suga put him back on the ground, moving around the corners, watching every dog with wide eyes; he looked like a child on chirstmas who has been left alone in a store full of sweets.  
  
Both parents smiled fondly seeing him like this; they knew they had made the right decision.  
  
There were dogs of all sizes there, big, small, medium, extra large, and extra small but Tae walked past them all.  
  
A ton of fluffy puppies caught their eyes, some were running all over the place, jumping and playfully biting each other, while some of the dogs were quietly laying in a corner sleeping. It was the most adorable thing they had seen in a while.  
  
Namjoon took a few more steps and he was taken by the scene in front of him. "Annyeong(hello)!" A tall and skinny male dressed in bright yellow hoodie, and ripped skinny jeans clothes and a yellow apron greets the Min family. "Welcome to Happy Mochi Pet store, how may I help you?"  
  
"Were interested in adopting," Namjoon answers, placing Hobi down on the floor, the man smiles, dimples showing on both cheeks. "I’m Kim Namjoon, my friend, Young-Jae recommend this place to us. He said you’ll be able to help us find a dog."  
  
"Of course," the man smiles. "I’m Seok-Min, manager of the store. Are you interested in a specific breed?"  
  
Before Rm could answer, a black and tan Pomeranian that looked to be no more than a week ot two old was what caught the eight year olds eye. Taehyungs face was firmly pressed against the glass as the dog stood there looking back at Tae like they knew each other, moving it's head a couple of times to the side. Carefully holding the door open for his son, Namjoon ushered him in and no sooner had Tae entered the room did the dog slowly walked to him and stood next to the boy.  
  
From the look on their son's face, he they knew that they would be taking the dog home. They waited for Tae to say anything but he didn’t for a while and just looked at the dog, tears in his eyes.  
  
No one said anything either.

"He’s a really quiet and a good boy," the man's voice startled them back to the present.  
  
"Sorry what?" Yoongi asked and shifted a sleeping Jungkook in his arms.  
  
"I said he's a quiet and good boy. Not a lot of people want him because he is the smallest of the litter." The manager said again. Yoongi realxed when he mentioned that nobody had claimed him for a while and from the look on Tae's face, they'd be taking this dog home today.  
  
Namjoon moved to the floor, pulling the young boy into his lap. “He’s about five weeks old, there are other puppies left if you want to consider getting an older…”  
  
"No! Papa, I want him."  
  
"We are taking him." Yoongi cut him off, ruffling Taehyung’s hair, as his son looked back to the dog and the dog did the same to him, they stared at each other for what felt like decades, like two friends who had parted and were just meeting again for the first time.  
  
The man smiled and left to prepare the dog for its new home. Tae-hyung was sporting the biggest smile both he and Namjoon had ever seen. "Baby are sure this is the one you want?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Jin who had wandered off towards the other end of the store and came back twenty minutes later holding a cage like house, with something something in it. Yoongi and Rm looked at each other and then over at there son, a worried look on his face. "What is that?" Suga asked in disgust, pointing at the raccoon looking animal.  
  
"Its a Sugar Glider, can I get them?"  
  
The young father huffed and then says, "them, you want two?" Namjoon says and looked up at his husband who was already shaking his head.  
  
Jin nods, and smiles warmly up at his parents. "Yeah, they're brothers."  
  
"Fine, go pick out everything they'll need." Rm says, as he watched Tae play with the puppy he pulled out his phone and Google-ed how to take care of Sugar Gliders.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the Seok-Min returned with the small Pomeranian dog, Namjoon had just finished paying for both of Jin's Sugar Gliders and two cages and slides and things to keep the animals entertained. "I see you found something else. You'll love having those as pets." The mans says and smiled warmly over at Taehyung and handed the boy the dog. "Just be careful not to feed them anything with seeds and pitted fruits."  
  
Once they left the store, Yoongi let Namjoon drive and let Jin sit in the front seat so he could sit with Jungkook, the little boy would be so upset to find out that he had slept through their family outing and he wanted to be there when Kook woke up. They drove in silence for a while listening to the small dog bark. Yoongi took his phone out of his pocket, smiling as he turned to face his eight year old son. Turning he rested Tae's chin in his hands and say, "smile Tae Tae,"  
  
He takes a few pictures smiling sweetly at his son, Tae's toothless smile making his insides warm and fuzzy. "Joon, lets stop and get ice cream on the way home."  
  
"You and your sweet tooth lately, are you pregnant Yoon?" The younger man says, looking at Yoongi through the rear view mirror. The last time Yoongi had been pregnant, the only thing he wanted to eat was vanilla ice cream and chocolate.  
  
The rapper laughs, "not unless you know something I don't."  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Hobi cut in, a concerned look on his face as he addressed his brother.  
  
He smiled peacefully, "I don't know yet. "  
  
"Don't rush in naming him TeTe," Jin says speaking for the first time since they had gotten back in the car. He was still playing with the Sugar Glider, gently running his index and middle finger down the animal's soft fur.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, the new family member barked happily. Hobi twisted his mouth in amusement and frowned "I want a doggie too papa."  
  
Rm laughed and squeezed his leg gently. "Well get you one when you turn twelve."  
  
Namjoon looked to the back of their car and smiled softly. Yoongi was lying down in the back seat, head resting against the head rest, his Fila baseball hat covering his eyes and Kookie resting peacefully on his chest, both fast asleep. Taehyung was fast asleep as well, his dog asleep on the seat beside him. Hoseok's head was resting against the window, his thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. He had just pulled up to their favohrite ice cream shop and he knew that he needed to disturb the peace.  
  
"Who wants ice cream?"  
  
"I do," all three boys said.

Yoongi woke up lifting his hat off his face and stared back at his husband before groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes. "I'll stay here and try to wake Jk up, I'll have three scoops of vanilla on a sugar cone in a bowl, with oreo pieces and gummy bears. And get Jk a small chocolate ice cream."  
  
The younger man nods, opens his driver side door and then proceeded to walk around the car and opened the passenger door and the back door. Lifting Hobi out, he sets the eleven year on the ground and then helps Tae out of the car, telling the boy to leave the dog in the car.  
  
Namjoon sighed with relief when he finally pushed open the ice cream shop's door and felt the cold air wash over them. They hurried inside, relieved to see the shop was mostly empty. Hobi bolted to the menu, dragging Jin behind him. “Slow down J-Hope, don't fall!" Rm said huffily.  
  
"Sorry daddy!" Hoseok flashed his daddy a grin that made the stern look melt off his face. Namjoon rolled his eyes, how his kids manage to turn him into soft putty is beyond him, It wasn't fair that all his kids were so damn cute.  
  
"So, what're you going to get?" Namjoon asked.  
  
"Um... oh, the honey ice cream one looks pretty good. What are you getting daddy?"  
  
Namjoon made a face like he was thinking, and looks up at the menu before he says, "funny you ask, TaeTae, I was thinking the same thing!" They smiled at each other, and Taehyung sighed, taking his daddys hand and kissing the older man on the cheek. "Wanna share with me?!"  
  
V nods. "Yeah!" The young boy giggled and tugged his father towards the counter. Jin and Hobi were already at the counter ordering their ice cream. There was a young boy waiting behind it, he straightened slightly as Taehyeong and Namjoon stepped up to the counter.  
  
"What can I get for you?" He had a a thick accent that Namjoon couldn't quiet place, but it sounded nice.  
  
The young father ushered his son up to the counter and watched as V got on his toes, even with his son on his toes, he was tall enough to reach the counter, in one swift move, Rm scooped him up in his arms and the boy smiled sweetly.  
  
"Um... can I have a honey ice cream, please?"  
  
"Oh, I'll have a vanilla ice cream with oreo pieces, qnd gummy breads and some brownie chunks too. We'll also have three scoops. Thats all. Thank you!" He smiled politely and the young man nodded, quickly getting to work. V watched with wide eyes as a the boy behind the counter scooped the ice cream onto the metal counter and started to mix ingredients in. He stopped another ice cream on the freezing cold metal counter, then he mixed in the chocolate brownie pieces, mini oreo pieces, and lastly the real honey pieces and sprinkled the liquid honey sauce. The boy moved so fast, it was hard for the eight year old to keep up.  
  
"What's your name?" Taehyung asked, realizing the man didn't have a nametag.  
  
"Willfred," he said shortly, but when he glanced up from his work he saw that the eight year old boy was smiling. "Weird name, I know. I'm British."  
  
"I like it, it's different. I'm Korean, and that's my daddy and my two older brothers." she hummed, twisting a loose strand of hair around her finger. The older boy nods and smiles up at Namjoon. "My papa and baby brother are in the car."  
  
Namjoon placed his hands over his sons mouth and apologized to boy. "Sorry he loves to talk."  
  
"No worries, my son is the same way. He'd talk forever if my husband and I let him." He glanced at Tae and winked.  
  
When the ice cream was done, Taehyung tugged his father down to the end of the counter where the register was. A smiling frail girl with a jet black hair and a a green shirt rang them up. As Rm handed over the money, V leaned in a whispered. "Taste?"  
  
Namjoon holds the cone out to the, waggling it back and forth. "If its not too much trouble, can we have a bowl?"

Once there orders were done and the two older boy had their ice cream, they left making their way back to the car. When they got back in the car, Yoongi and Jungkook were awake, the baby laughing loudly.

"Daddy!" The baby shrieked making grabby hands for the older man. Rm hands the ice cream over to Yoongi, and helped Tae get in the car and buckled in his buster seat. He scoops half of the ice cream in the bowl handing it off to his son.  
  
"Lets go home." The thirty one year old says, getting in the passengers seat and started the car.  
  
Halfway home, Hobi shrieked, startling the occupants of the car. With a very serious look on his face, he turns and says, "V you didn't name your doggie."

The passengers in the car waited with bated breaths and finally after five or ten minutes had passed Taehyung spoke. "His name is Yeontan!"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder to be kind to people you meet. Be kind to yourself. And I hope you all have a splendid weekend.


	17. Chapter Fourteen: Uncle Si-hyuk and Big Hit Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so long to post. I've been editing and writing chapters 14-22. I'm hoping to post chapter 15 on Wednesday but I thought I'd have chapter 14 for you guys today because I was bored and I've been holding on to this for a long time.
> 
> The italics are Namjoon speaking to Yoongi over the phone.  
> The underlined words are Bang PD talking to Yoongi over the phone. 
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE

**Chapter Fourteen: Uncle Si-hyuk and Big Hit Part. 1**   
  


  
Yoongi was sleeping on the couch when he felt cold nimble fingers on his face, he moans swatting at the hands, with a start he shot up straight as his blurry eyes stared back at the small figure beside him. He was incredibly exhausted and felt his stomach turn again. "What's wrong?" Yoongi asked groggily, hands resting on the slight swell of his stomach.  
  
"Daddy is on the phone and can I watch tv?" Hobi says holding the phone out for his papa to take.  
  
Yoongi groans and wiped the sleep from his eyes before he sat up and took his cell phone out of Hobi's hands. "If your homework is done, you can." He got up, tapped his phone screen and headed for the kitchen. Its was currently 5:30, which meant he had been asleep for roughly an hour. "Joonie?" He croaked, voice thick and drowsy with sleep, he noticed the slight ache in his throat and rolled his eyes, the last thing he needed right now was to get a cold on top of this pregnancy.  
  
_"Hey baby, I won't be home until later tonight, I have back to back meetings today."_  
  
Yoongi grumbled and pushed the door to the bathroom open, the door hits the wall with a soft bang and he winced as the sound assaulted his ears like a bomb going off. "Alright, I'll save you a plate. You're on speaker because I have to piss." Ever since they found out that they were having twins, he's been thrown up, some days hed throw up all day, other days just once, but for the most part, it was constant. Every morning for the past few weeks, he found himself on his knees, face in the toilet bowl, he has been particularly queasy the last couple days, almost like before when he had been pregnant with twins. He'd throw up so long and so often, that he wasn't sure their babies were getting any nutrients from him, but the doctor said it would pass. So far though, he wasn't convinced.  
  
He heard Namjoon laugh. A vague sense of warmth falling over him. _Did you just wake up?_  
  
"Yes," he groans and undoes the top button of his jeans.  
  
_How are the kids?_  
  
There was an awkward moment.of silence as they both listened to him peeing, the liquid hitting the toilet water. Yoongi sighed contentedly shaking himself dry. He quickly washed his hands and pats them dry on his jeans and speaks softly, "They're fine. Jin is at dance lesson, Hoseok is watching TV, Tae is in the basement playing with the Play Station 5 and Yeontan and the baby is still sleeping."  
  
_Hobi isn't supposed to be watching TV until this weekend, he misbehaved with Jungkook this morning._  
  
"Alright, thanks for letting me know." Walking out of the bathroom, he made a bee line for the kitchen and once he was in the kitchen he opened the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water and a sippy cup full of banana milk for the baby.  
  
_How is the nausea?_  
  
"Meh..."  
  
_We should take you to see Dr. Young again._ Namjoon murmured gently, _maybe he's got a new medication you can take for the nausea or...or something._  
  
His phone buzzed and he looked at the caller ID. Hopefully whatever it was, it wasn't important. "Imma put you on hold for a second Joonie, its Bang Pd."  
  
_Okay_  
  
The rapper took in a sharp breath, placed the phone by his ear and lets out a shaky breath of, "Annyeonghaseyo."  
  
The deep voice of his boss came through. Annyeong, he says softly and Yoongi gave a curt bow (out of habit). Si-hyuk begins to speak a minute or two later. We need you to come to the building tonight, the file you sent won't open unless its on your computer and your studio is locked.  
  
"Tonight?" Asked Suga, feeling his the bile rise to his throat again. He excused himself putting the phone on mute and sank down to his knees letting the contents of his stomach hit the toilet harshly. There wasn't really anything for him to throw up, but his body could distinguish between morning sickness and just feeling ill because he was getting sick. Suga cussed out into the air still curled over the toilet bowl. His morning sickness this time around was kicking his ass and he wasn't having a great experience with it at all, but this pregnancy seemed to be worse than the others.  
  
Suga coughed, wiping the sweat from his brow and grabbing a tissue to wipe his mouth. He hiccupped, seat quietly for a minute and then stands up, grabbed the mouth wash and rinsed his mouth. He walks back to the kitchen and picks up the phone. Taking a sharp intake of breath, he rescues his phone call, "sorry about that."  
  
No, problem,the man on the other line says, we need you to assist with TXTs mini album.  
  
"Okay well it'll take me at least a half hour to get ready. I have to bring the boys because Namjoon is still at work."  
  
There was commotion on the other end of the line and as he waited patient for his boss to continue their conversation, Suga continued to massage his temples, he could feel an on coming migraine, shaking his head, he looked up when Tae came up from the basement, Yeontan in his arms. "Taehyeong, take him out back to use the bathroom," he whispers. Tae nods and does as he's told.   
  
You still there Yoongi? Yoongi nods and then groans. We'll have dinner ready for you when you get here. What does the baby eat now a days?  
  
"Pizza, but I can stop at a McDonald's, I don't want to trouble you."  


No trouble at all, we'll see you soon.  
  
"Alright. Bye." Yoongi hung up with Bang Pd and resumed his phone call with his husband. "I have to head to Big Hit building tonight, I don't know how long it'll take me."  
  
He heard Namjoon laugh. "Fuck Joonie, I'm too tired for this shit today." He finished putting some things in the nappy bag and grabs the bag and the sippy cup heading back to the living room.  
  
_I know, but you're good at it._  
  
Yoongi managed to drink only a few sips of water before he started to feel ill again, not wanting to throw up again he stopped drinking and put the bag and water down and took a seat on the cough. "How are you? How were classes?"  
  
A heavy sigh escapes the younger mans mouth and he knew that Namjoon would need to rant when he got home later. Rm rarely complained about his bad days at school, but every once in a while, he need to rant and get his frustrations and annoyance off his chest. _It was alright, tell you more about it later. My students still can't believe that I'm married to you._  
  
"Well that makes two of us because I can't believe it either Joonie."  
  
Namjoon laughs and listens as Suga addresses Hobi sternly. He could picture the annoyed looked on his older lover's face. Even when the older man was pissed off at their children or they weren't listening when they were supposed to, he never raised his voice. And as hormonal as Yoongi has been lately, his patience towards their kids had only gotten better. He was more soft spoke as ever and he let them get away with a lot more now. "Why didn't you tell me that your dad grounded you until the weekend, Ho-seok."  
  
Frightened scared eyes looked over at him and Hobi coils into himself and hung his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are," he says softly, "but we don't lie in this house. Turn off the TV and go get Taehyung and put your shoes and jackets on."  
  
Hoseok nods, doing as he's told, he turns the TV off and walks out of the room. "And grab a change of clothes for Jinie." He called after the child.  
  
"Yes papa."  
  
"Sorry about that baby."  
  
_Don't worry about it. I'll let you go._  
  
The older man nods, he placed a few toys in the nappy bag, sticking Jungkooks footed pajamas in one of the pockets and threw Taehyungs pajamas in as well. "I love you," Yoongi says, he made his way to Jk room.  
  
_I love you too Yoongi-ah._  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Yoongi got everything ready and had woken up Jungkook and had gotten the baby buckled in his car seat, and Tae in his buster seat, it was thirty minutes past six o'clock and it had begun to snow a little bit. "All ready then, let's go pick up Genie."  
  
The first twenty minutes of the car ride went smoothly, and after he had picked up Seok-jin from dance practice, Yoongi was able to put Jungkook in his car seat without waking the small child and he smiled softly to himself at having accomplished that small task. Now the baby was awake and Yoongi listened as his son cried and reached out for him wanting to be picked up. He sighs pulling the car into a near by gas station and turns the car off, and climbed over the seat so he could be with his children. "Hobi, go sit in the back for a minute." He says. Hobi moves back towards Jin sitting on the older boys lap as they watched their papa address the baby. Unbuckling the car seat, Suga brings Kook to his lap, resting the child's head on his shoulder, stroking his back softly. When the four year old was calm enough, Yoongi lifts the boys head so dark eyes stared back into his green ones. "I know you're tired Kook, papa is too, but there's no reason to cry." He wiped the fallen tears from his face and kissed his son's cheeks. He pulled out the dummy and slipped it past Jungkook's lips, sighing contentedly as the cries and sniffles died down. When Jungkook is asleep again, Yoongi placed him back in the carseat and starts the car again.  
  
Yoongi sighed as he stared out the window of the Range Rover, when they came to a stop at the red light, for reasons unbeknownst to him, the traffic was heavy tonight. It had been a long week and it was only Wednesday night. All he wanted was to go home and gather his husband in his arms, but their jobs took them in different directions most weeks and some days he was alseep way before Rm ever made it home. He missed the days when he and Namjoon would settle down on the couch and watch tv together, but he missed the bubble baths and a glass of wine that his younger husband always prepared for him after a long day at work. The rapper groaned when the light turned green but the cars weren't moving; he hated being stuck in a traffic jam. His only saving grace, as far as he was concerned, was having his four boys in the car with him. Life before having Namjoon and the kids was pretty boring and dull and most days the long car rides and planes rides consisted of just him and his two bodyguards. He didn't mind it really, but it wasn't until Rm came into the picture did he start to realize just how lonely he had been.  
  
Suga chuckled a bit as he imagined how things would have been back then if he and Namjoon started having kids earlier. He pictured his little family all crammed into an black vans and a smile formed on his face. He drew himself from his thoughts as reality set in and he saw that they were still stuck in the same light with traffic at a standstill. He glanced to the back seat and saw that Tae was fast asleep with Yeontan sleeping peacefully in his lap. Jin was in the middle seat playing with his Nintendo Switch with Hobi's head resting on his shoulder, watching his older brother play a game. Jungkook was still asleep, the dummy still in his mouth and every once in a while, he would give the object a hard suck and let the dummy fall lax in his mouth again. All he wanted to do, was gather his boys in his arms, have lazy day in bed with his little family and forget the rest of the world existed for awhile.  
  
"Papa, are we almost there?" Hobi asked, the boys head popping up over the seat and met his fathrs eyes in the car mirror.  
  
"Yes, as soon as traffic gets moving."  
  
The car was quiet except for the radio that quietly played his D-2 mixtape and a second later Hobi says, "Papa, play What do you think, please."  
  
"No, sweetheart, the baby is in the car and it has bad words, maybe another time."  
  
"Okay," Hobi says, "play Hey Jude?"  
  
It had taken several minutes for him to find the song for the boy. "....what's that...?" Hobi sings. "... camel sunshine..."  
  
Through the rear view mirror, he moved his gaze to his sons face and found that it was contorted as the boy got lost in the song. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad." Hoseok sang out loud and proud, he then slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized how loud he had gotten. Yoongi saw his son's cheeks heat furiously. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize baby, sing it loud and proud!" Yoongi shook his head, furiously, his smile spreading from ear to ear. "You have an amazing voice Hoseok."  
  
J-Hope shrugged and continued to sing. "Take a sad song and make it better..." He giggled.  
  
"The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better," The papper joined in a sweet smile on his face as he sang along with his son. He drummed his thumbs and index finger on the steering wheel. Beeping his horn and slamming his foot on the breaks as a car cut him off, Yoongi cussed loudly. "Jagoff... use your fucking head idiot."  
  
"Jagoff," Jungkook says repeating after his father. The father looked up, Jungkook's dark eyes staring back at him, he hadn't heard the boy wake up. Suga rolled his head towards the boy, looking over his shoulder and handed the four year old his sippy cup full of banana milk.  
  
He looked at the toddler and softly says, "don't repeat that word JK, it's not nice and papa shouldn't have said it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
****

** ☆BTS☆ **  
  


  
When he pulled up to the Big Hit building twenty minutes later, Si-hyuk was standing outside the building wrapped in a black coat and black and white gloves. He approaches Yoongi and his kids and opened the side car door, helping Jungkook out of the car seat. "Sorry it took so long to get here, traffic was a bitch and a half and some a-hole cut me off and I missed the turn."  
  
Si-hyuk shrugged, smiling softly, "Just glad you're safe." He says and lifts Jungkook in his arms, helping V out of the car, his small dog firmly pressed against his chest.  
  
They walked inside the building, entering the necessary codes they needed. When they got to the front desk, they flashed their nametags and proceeded to walk to the elevators. Yoongi took the sippy cup from Kookie's hands and tucked the cup under his arms. Once inside the elevator, the rapper let Jin press the button to the sixteenth floor. Every time he rode these elevators he gets false backs of when the building was still in the works and his studio was on the third floor, the highest floor the building had and now, decades later, the building had over twenty-five floors.  
  
Namjoon had kissed him in this elevator, back when his studio was on the tenth floor. He remembers it like it was yesterday, the images flashing through his mind as clear as day. The younger was visiting him for the first time since they had started dating because he wanted to see what his job titles were and what his recording studio looked like. The kiss happened when Rm was leaving, the younger man pulling him into the elevator and pressing the emergency stop button. " _Well… I guess I’ll go home now…"_  
  
**_"_** _Uh, sure. If you want." Yoongi made a slight face to himself and pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulder. "Call me when you get home?"_  
  
_Namjoon nods, shuffling towards his awkwardly, he stopped when Yoongi's back hit the steel elevator door. Namjoon_ _leaned to kiss him, captyring the older mans lips with his own. Thinking back to that moment, the rapper noticed two things: the first thing, Rm's lips were soft, really soft, but cold and his breath was hot, and the second thing, was the feeling he got when the younger mans lips had pressed on his. It was like bolt of electricity was coursing through his body and he felt his hair stand up when Namjoon brushed his tongue against his lips. The boy's breath smelled like coffee and Fall spices._

He vaguely heard the elevator door ding and felt someone pull him out of the closing doors. Yoongi looked up and notice that they were standing in front of his door. He took of his sunglasses and let the scanner scan his irises, a few seconds later he heard the locks click and he ushered his kids as the doors opened. "You can play in here or you can play in the playroom down the hall. The code is 030990." Said Yoongi, he took Jungkook from his boss's arms and set the four year old down on the ground. "Papa has to do some work for a while, but Uncle Si-hyuk has prepared dinner for you."  
  
"Let's let your Papa work, I bought pizza." The older man said and leads Yoongi's children out of the studio and down the hall to the play room where pizza, kimchi and beverages were served and waiting for them. 

Every once in a while Yoongi would stop what he was doing and head over to his old office and stand by the door watching his kids play with the toys he had brought from home; as he stood by the door watching Jin and Hobi play games on the TV a small smile graced his face, Taehyung was on the rug playing with Yeontan trying to teach the dog how do treats. He looks to the corner of the room, his eyes widening at the scene before him, Jungkook was sitting in his uncle's lap eating pizza. The older man would take a bite of his pizza and then cuts some up for the little boy and feeds it to him. The rapper took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures, placing his phone back in his pocket once he was done. Yoongi watched for a while eventually walking back to his studio to get more work done.  
  


  
  
  
  
Taking off the headphone he had on, Yoongi looked around at the five boys and spun his chair to face them, the back of the chair touching the keyboard. "Wow, this is amazing. I think you really have something here."  
  
The boys flush at his compliment and they look down to try to hide the blush that dusted their cheeks.  
  
"Thank you hyung, that means a lot."  
  
Jungkook runs into his father's studio and jumped in his lap. Yoongi smiles at the five boy, and gently tubs the four years old back, pulling his sons face from his hoodie. "Whats the matter? Papa's trying to work."  
  
"Sleepy,"  
  
The rapper sighs. He looked at his phone, it was 8:30, and it was way past JK's bedtime and a tired Jungkook was not a fun one. "Excuse me for one minute, sorry." He says and stood up bringing the four year old to his chest his son's head resting on his shoulders. Suga begins to speak again, addressing the five boys on what they should add and change to the song. He does all this while bouncing Jk in his arms, the four year old is nestled in the crook of his neck breathing softly. "I think it would sound better if you went with some harmonization at this part and then take it back down to baritone level."  
  
Jungkook starts to get fussy, "Shhh you're fine Kook." He says rubbing gentle circles on the boys back. "Let me hear you sing the full song again." He says, but the band memebers make no effort to move and he realized that they were watching him interact with his son. A lot of people had been shocked and surprised that he had been married for so long with four kids. Suga still hadn't told the other Big Hit staff about the new babies, not even his assistants knew yet. "Can I hear the full song." Suga says and smiles warmly.  
  
"Yes hyung,"  
  
He watched with a small smile on his face as all five boys put on the headphones and walked to the other side of the studio. The boy band memebers listened carefully as Yoongi started to tell them which part of the song they should be recording first. He had flipped through the papers and listened attentively as the boys sang their song. Suga was tapping rhythmically on his sons bum and realized that he hadn't changed him into his night clothes ir a night nappy.  
  
The recording went along, and a few mistakes were made, but for the most part, they knew what they were doing. "So when you sing 'imagination' go up on the nation part. And when singing 'I wanna stay, hey,' hold the 'hey' for at least five seconds. Other than that, I really love the song."  
  
Yoongi stopped the music and pressed on the talkback button. “Yeonjun, sing that part again, but hold the 'hey' a bit longer." Suga listens attentively adjusting a sleeping Kook in his arms. He pressed the playback again, "that was good. Really good. Can you do it one more time?"  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"It was better that time. You can come back."  
  
Suga scrambles around for a seond and looked up when the studio doors opened. "How is everything going in here?" Bang PD asks.  
  
"Just finished up actually, I'm going to have them record it again. Here," Suga hands Kookie over to the older man smiling sweetly when Jungkook's head immediately dropped to the older man's shoulder and he smacks his lips before falling asleep again. "Where's Tae, Hobi and Jin?" Yoongi asked, as he rummaged throught the nappy bag and pulls out Kookie's footed pajamas and a pull-up.  
  
"Still in your old office playing games." The older man says. Yoongi took Jungkook back into his arms, setting the sleeping child down on the sofa.  
  
"Shh, shh, Kook" Yoongi cooed, stroking a single finger down his son's face. JK ceased his fussing long enough to take the dummy in his chubby little hand and sleepily stuck it in his mouth. Yoongi swore he could feel his heart burst as his son gave a few sucks of the object, his big brown eyes staring at his green ones. He went about changing him with the greatest ease one could imagine.   
  
The rapper carefully wiped his son down and under the watchful eyes of his boss and the memebers of TXT Suga applied the baby powder and dressed Jk in a new pull-up and his dinosaur footed pajamas. The boy gurgled happily and smiled at him. He finished changing Kook, took his son and placed him gingerly on the bed.  
  
  
****

** ☆BTS☆ **  
  


  
  
They record and re-record well into the night and by midnight, Yoongi was done. He had to excuse himself several times because his nausea would get so bad that the air in the room would make him sick. And for some reason Beomgyu couldn't quite pronounce the lyrics properly and they had sung the same verse of the song over a dozen times. "Are playing with me right now? What happened? You did perfectly fine before." The rapper says his frustrations getting the best of him.  
  
The members of TXT shook their heads frantically. It didn't take a genius to see that they were exhausted, but Yoongi knew they needed to buck down and get the album recorded. He's been where thwy are right now, tired, frustrated and maybe even pissed, but you don't become the best by quitting or halfassing things. Hell, the week of his debut, he neither ate or slept until everything was beyond the point of perfection and even then, when his album had come out he still wasn't satisfied.  
  
"We'll get it this time, Suga hyung."  
  
Yoongi sighed and realised the group of boy hadnt even brought a bottle of water or something to snack on with them and it’s been seven hours. "Take a break," Yoongi said.  
  
"Please Min hyung it’s okay, we can get it right. We can finish this part," Beomgyu insisted.   
  
"But _I’m_ not okay. I’m exhausted and I'm tired of listening to your mistakes. I tell you something and you do the complete opposite. Come out. Go get something to eat." Yoongi snapped. He stood up from his chair, gathering some of his things and walked over to his kids, Jin, Tae, and Hoseok had fallen asleep some hours. Suga had gotten the bed put in his studio years ago, back when he'd spend more time in the studio then he did in his actual house.  
  
Yoongi groaned, picking up his phone and dialed Namjoon's number. _Hello, Yoongi?_ The younger man says answering on the first ring.  
  
"Hey can you come and get the boys, I won't be coming home any time soon and Jin, Hobi and Tae have school in the morning."  
  
Yoongi shuffles towards the door and swung it open careful so it doesn't hit the wall and make a loud noise. He cleared his throat startling the young boys inside the room. "Are you hard of hearing or did I stutter? I said come _out_."  
  
They jumped slightly at Suga's tone and turned his back to the hyung in panic as Yoongi started walking towards him. "Please let us finish, hyung. W-we don’t need a break."  
  
Yoongi frowned as he sees the younger boys cower in fear. He softens his stance and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped, but we all need to eat. It'll help, I promise."  
  
The members of TXT nod their heads and followed Yoongi out the door. "Hey sorry, about that babe. Did you leave yet?"  
  
_Yeah at a red light. Its about to turn green. Need me to bring anything._ Namjoon asked, Yoongi heard the sound of horns honking and a second or two later, he heard Namjoon shouting. _Watch it asshole. Jesus fucking christ, what an idiot._  
  
"Did you bring my prenatal like I asked?" If he knew his husband as well as he thought he did, he knew Namjoon most likely forgot them.  
  
_Goddammit! Let me go back and get them. Fuck!"_  
  
A fond smile appears on his face. "Rough day Joonie?"  
  
_The fucking worst. So over it though. I'll call you when I'm five minutes away._  
Once they hung up, Yoongi went to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, Namjoon pulled up to the Big Hit building and softly smiled at his husband. Yoongi was wearing Namjoon's black oversized hoodie and baggy sweatpants. He kissed the older man's lips and hummed softly, pulling Yoongi into a tight hug. "Long day huh?" He asked noticing the tired look on his husbands face. "You feeling ok Yoon?"  
  
"Exhausted, come in, there are a few people who want to say hello." The rapper says intertwined his fingers in the younger mans hand. There was something so calming and relaxing at being able to hold his husband's hand without worrying about what other people thought of them. They walked through the lobby, past the front desk and made their way to the elevator; once inside the elevator, Namjoon pulled Yoongi into a tight hug his hands resting on the small of his husband's back. He’d normally ask, then wait for permission, but not this time. This time Namjoon leaned in and brushed his lips with Yoongi's and although he liked to pride himself on his exceptional self-control at times, the day had come for him with a vengeance. He felt emotionally drained as well as physically exhausted after a particularly bad day at work. He’d been so happy with the reactions of what people thought of him and Yoongi, that he had forgotten that not everyone was keen to the idea of them being in a relationship. After an endless day of meetings he was on edge all the time today. Namjoon kissed Yoongi hungrily, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world and in a way, he was. Pulling back, Yoongi grinned a shocked gasp falling from his lips.  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
The younger man laughed, head resting on his husbands shoulder, he gave a quick kiss to Yoongis neck , lifting his head to look at the mans green eyes. As Yoongi stared back into the dark chocolate brown eyes, he saw something he had never seen in the younger man's eyes before, fear and anger, with a mix of betrayal and hurt. "You have no idea Yoon, but we can talk about it later." Yoongi pushed he emergency stop button, taking Namjoon's head in his hands. His husband looked tired, dark circles outlining under his eyes.  
  
"You're making me nervous, Joon. What happened?"  
  
"I got fired." He laughed, though nothing funny about the situation. "Apparently they have a 'no hiring gays' policy. It doesn't even make sense Yoongi, you came out four years ago and they said nothing, now all the sudden I can't work there because I fuck my husband at night." Said Namjoon. Yoongi kissed the younger man, staring into the dark orbs. He was more than shocked at hearing that, especially knowing how much his young lover had contributed to that University.  
  
He wasn't stupid when it came to people fining out that he and Namjoon were in a relationship, but people were definitely more accept of gays nowadays and the Korean culture was changing every year. Yoongi doesn't know what to say and planted a chaste kiss on his husbands lips before pressing the button again and they resumed their ride, getting out of the elevator a minute or so later when it arrived at his floor. When he and Rm entered his studio, Si-hyuk was talking to the txt members ,gently rocking Taehyung back and forth. The older man looks up and resumed his conversation.  
  
"Sorry to take your husband away from you tonight?" The ceo says a short time later.  
  
"No problem at all, I was in meetings all day." Said Rm. "I hope the boys didn't disrupt you too much."  
  
The man shrugged and laughs, "not at all, I love having them and I'm looking forward to meeting the twins."  
  
"Suga hyung, we're ready." Beomgyu said stopping mid-sentence once he notice Namjoon. They had heard many stories of the man that had married Yoongi, but the new trainees and new employees at Big Hit had never gotten the chance to meet the man. Beomgyu extended his hand out to the older man and gave a strong but firm handshake when Namjoon extended his large hand. "Annyeonghaseyo, mannaso bangapsseumnida joneun bomgyuimnida (hello, nice to meet you, I'm Beomgyu)."  
  
"Annyeong, its nice of meet you too, I'm Namjoon, Yoongi hyung's husband."  
  
The boy bows politely and looked over at Yoongi. "This is Soobin, the leader of our group." He gave a quick hello, bowing as his hyung did seconds ago.  
  
"Mannaso bangawoyo (nice to meet you)!" Rm says smiling sweetly his dimples on full display.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there, just let me help my husband get the boys settled in the car and I'll be right with you." The rapper says a while later.  
  
Taking that at his que to leave, Namjoon gathered Jin in his arms, shifting his body slight and lifting the sleeping child to his chest, he scooped Tae up in his other hand, his hand gripping firmly around the eight year olds thighs. He looked back, as Yoongi lifted Hobi in his arms, "Yoongi, put him down, you're pregnant. Have one of the younger boys carry him."  
  
"I'm fine Joon, he's not even that heavy."  
  
He gave a stern look of disapproval, watching his husband hand over their son to a tall boy with black hair. When they finally got to the car, Yoongi fished the keys out of Namjoons front jean pocket and clicked the button to unlock the car doors. Yoongi sighed appreciatively and rolled his neck a little, once all the boys were in the car and buckled safely in their seats, he.reached across to the back seat and kissed Hoseok's cheeks, then Jin's, he ran his thumb from the back of Taehyung’s ear along the boys hairline and lightly stroked his cheeks kissing the boys lips lightly. The rapper snorted softly, running his hands through Jungkooks curly hair his other hand pushing stray hairs out of the boys face. He plants a quick kiss on the baby's forehead and exits the car.  
  
Suga glanced up at his husband a small smile on his face, "I'll be home as soon as I can."  
  
"Don't rush, Yoongi, I'll see you in the morning." Rm said happily, gently kissing Yoongi's lips. They said their goodbyes and he watched Namjoon drive off until he couldn't see the white Range Rover anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Remember kindness goes a long way. And treat others the way you'd like to be treated.


	18. Chapter Fifteen: Birds and Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow it feels so weird posting on a Wednesday. It feels like I haven't posted on the promised date in a long time. But I hope you like this chapter I had fun writing it. 
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE AND ADULT THEMES 
> 
> Its so weird because I've had this chapter written almost a year, way before I decided I was going to write MOS, but me being the perfectionist that I am held on to it for this long until I thought it was worthy of being read. 
> 
> HAPPY READING!

**Chapter Fifteen: Birds and Bees**  
  
  
The thirty-one year old walked into the house after a long run—and was surprised to find that the house was quiet, except for the radio that was playing classical music in the living room. He grabbed Yeontan and took the stairs by two, checking in each of his kids room. When he had greeted all four of them, and had scolded Taehyung about looking after his dog, he walked to his room and found Suga lying on their bed. Usually the man was up and doing things, either cleaning the house, or working on something in his studio, but lately things have been hard for the rapper. "Did you eat?" He asked, walking over to the closet.  
  
"No."  
  
Rm removed his shirt and then padded over to his husband, keeping his distance. "Why not?"  
  
"I don't feel well." His voice was thick and laced with annoyance. "You smell like wet dog."  
  
He noticed that the glass of water he had gotten for the man this morning was sitting on the night stand untouched, and the box of untouched crackers, and last nights throw up bucket.  
  
"I’m sorry. What can I do to help?"  
  
Suga opened his eyes long enough to glare at him. "Nothing." His breathing was heavy and shaky, overly rhythmical. Namjoon nervously reached out and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. "I don’t have a temperature or a fever," the older man hissed.  
  
"Can never be too cautious." Rm began to sit down on the mattress.  
  
"If you sit your sweaty ass down on my freshly washed sheets, or so much as shake this bed, I'll fucking murder you."  
  
He stood up immediately, the way JK does when he's been scolded, and opted for a shower. "I'll only be ten minutes." He couldn't stand seeing his husband like this.  
  
Closing his eyes again, he breathes deeply hearing the shower turn on a few minutes later, it doesn't take long for his husband to shower, cause somewhere between the time Rm went to take a shower and come back out, he had fallen asleep. Suga groaned and listened as his husband spoke to him. "I can call the doctor."  
  
"What’s doctor Jeong going to do? Huh? If billions of women and some men can survive morning sickness, I should be able to too." The rapper says his eyes were still closed.  
  
"This is not just morning sickness Yoon, and he might be able to prescribed something for you to take," Nam-joon offered rather cautiously. The guilty feeling was starting to settle in the pit of his stomach again. In technicality, it was his fault for getting the man pregnant, but Yoongi had been just as eager. But in the end, Suga was the one who had to deal with the pregnancy and every horrible symptom it came with. If Rm was being honest, he was feeling a bit hopeless and that was not like him. He liked being able to help or at least make things a little less sucky.  
  
"I’m fine… I’m just… grumpy."  
  
It was all the older man needed to say, and though he never physically asked for help, Namjoon knew that was the most Sugac was going to ask for help, and Rm got the hint.  
  
He stood, walked over to the tv and grabbed the remote off the shelf and slipped in behind the older man. "You smell good."  
  
"The scent doesn't make you feel sick?" Rm asked and began to slowly rub circles on his husbands lower back and hips. He smiled because for the first time that week, Yoongi didn't flinch when he touched him, in fact, the man didn’t seem to mind.  
  
Yoongi pursed his lips and said, "Uh-uh." His eyes squeezed shut and his whole body seemed to relax as Namjoon continued to massage all the right places. One of his hands moved to the edge of the bed, in the direction of the bucket. A small moan escaped his throat. The younger man laughed, gently running his fingers and knuckles over the softness of Yoongi's back. "So good Joonie."  
  
The blissful moment lasts all of five minutes, and his pregnant husband flinched away from him, lips pursed and said, "oh shit Joonie," Suga sat up straight, head falling between his legs and groans softly reaching for the bucket.  
  
He watched in horror as Yoongi's face turned ghost white his hands shaking as he held onto the bucket and waited until the wave of nausea and vomiting subsided before he touched the older man again.  
  
He sat up as well, and ran his hand underneath his husband's shirt rubbing gently. Rm placed his other hand along Yoongi's upper arms to try and steady him, his body shaking violently as another wave of nausea hit him and he was violently throwing up again. Namjoon wasn’t quite sure just how long they had been sitting up right in bed, but it felt like an eternity, but eventually Yoongi stops throwing up the tension in his face eased and he bent his head toward the hand that wasn't rubbing his back. The younger man set the bucket down. Rm got the hint and moved his free hand to cup Suga's face and his husband leaning into the touch.  
  
"You're a bit warm now Yoongi,"  
  
A frown framed his face and with his eyes still closed he softly spoke. "I figured as much but that's to be ex—" he clamped his jaw shut hard as another wave of nausea rippled through him. His body is tense again and he bent his knees up beneath the blankets. His face scrunched together. A moment later, his arm reached down, fumbling blindly for the bucket again.  
  
"Don’t I'll get it." And Rm moved the bucket to his hand. Yoobgi was gripping the edge of the bucket so hard, his knuckles had turned white. It was the most disgusting smell in the world, but if Yoongi could suffer through this pregnancy, then he could deal with the putrid smell. "Deep breathes baby, deep breathes. Thats it,Yoongi, in through your nose, and then slowly out through your mouth. Through your nose"—Suga clenched the younger man's wrist with his free hand, trying his best to breathe in time with him— "thats it Yoon, and slowly out through your mouth."  
  
They did this several times for almost an hour and when the nausea had passed, Yoongi opened his eyes. They were glossy and distant with unshed tears, he rashly blinked them away, breathing laboured and hard. "Good job, baby, so proud of you."  
  
Nam-joon put the bucket back on the floor ten minutes later and smiled. "That was a really bad round, huh?"  
  
"Yes," the rapper said, sliding his hand from Namjoon's wrist to interlock their hands. "I feel so useless Joon."  
  
"Why?" Namjoon wasn’t sure what his husband was getting at, and if he was being completely honest, useless wouldn't be the word he'd use for this unforseen circumstance, unfortunate, but nor useless. The older man just nods and when Yoongi made no move to speak, he quickly, but carefully got out of bed and walked to the bathroom returning a few seconds.  
  
"I'm useless to you. This reminds me of when I went on tour and you had to take care of the four boys by yourself. I promised myself that I'd never let you parent alone again."  
  
Rm squeezed Yoongi's hand, and used his free hand to cup the man's face and used the cold wet cloth to cool down the rapper's face with it. He kissed Suga's temple and then his cheeks. "I'm sorry you're feeling that way on top of all this, thats gotta be hard..." the rapper only shrugged. "I can assure you, that I do not mind. How could I be angry or upset with you, you're carrying our twins. It'd be pretty fucking selfish of me, to put that on you on top of everything you're dealing with. You know everything will be alright." It wasn’t a question.  
  
The rapper nodded. "I know I just hate seeing you work so hard all the time."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me."  
  
"Depends, what were you thinking? As long as its not fallatio, or sucking anything, I’ll gag and then start vomiting again.”  
  
Namjoon raised his head, eyes twinkling and raised an eyebrow. A smile blossmed across Suga's face and they both laughed. "You're so crazy Joonie." He looked away,  
  
The thirty-one year old leaned down this time to kiss his lips. Yoongi groaned giving the younger man his best stink face. He hadn't brushed his teeth yet and the fact that Rm didn't mind only made it more gross. "How can I help, Yoongi? What can I do?" He leaned his forehead into Suga's.  
  
His eyes looked wary, unsure. "Hold me? I just want to be close to you."  
  
Rm kissed his lip again. "I can do that, babe." He kissed Yoongi again on the lips and moved closer to him, his arms wrapped around his older lovers waist. Yoongi smiled. And Rm turned the TV on, volume on low. He'd happily spend the rest of the day holding his husband.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Suga woke up a few hours later feeling worse than when he had gone to sleep, groaning he sits up. It takes him another twenty minutes before he's able to open his eyes and when he does, he sees stars and little black spots. He hurried to the bathroom, spilling the contents of his stomach into the porcelain throne.

Namjoon entered their bedroom and heard the sound of retching, loud and completely horrible from the bathroom. The bed that Yoongi occupied is empty and cool to the touch; his lunch is still sitting untouched. "Yoongi?" There’s a groan, then another round of retching from the other side of the door. He sets the tray down and walked towards the door leaning on the door frame and knocks. "Suga, you alright?" His response is muffled by the door, so he slides it open.  
  
The rapper squints up at him from his spot on the floor, hunched over the toilet bowl. Yoongi gives his husband a wan smile. "I think I'll take you up on your offer of going to see Dr. Jeong, your babies are trying to kill me." Rm sinks onto the ground beside his husband, and brushes a few whispy stray hairs away from his sweat slicked forehead. He cringes, then shivers as another wave of nausea rolls through him, but, nothing happens. He leans heavily against the younger man's chest. "Promise me this is our last kid," he mumbles.  
  
The younger man lets out a huff of laughter, running his hand across his husband's back in slow, soothing circles. "How long have you been in here throwing up?"  
  
"Not long. Just long enough-" he stops, makes a face as another bout of nausea rolls through him again, then leans back over the toilet. Namjoon continues the slow, calming movements across his back again. When Yoongi is finally done throwing up, he gives the young man a look of tired amusement, which Rm knows its Yoongi's way of masking his frustration. "I think I might need something for the morning sickness, Joon."  
  
"I picked up a new tea from the market and I think it might help. Its called Mauby tea and its supposed to help with severe nausea and vomiting."

Yoongi smiles at him. "Well look who's been researching morning sickness."  
  
The younger man shrugged, "well what can I say, you've been sick for three weeks straight, not to mention that you were sick every day last week. And all day yesterday and this morning and now this. How can I help?" He asks as the rapper sits back again, slumping back against the wall.  
  
"Just get me downstairs, we still need to talk to Seokjin."

Namjoon hesitates, then rises, and turns to help the man up off the floor, lets him rinse out his mouth at the sink, then guides his husband downstairs. Suga rests a hand on the barely-there swell of his stomach.  
  
"Come sit down." Nam-joon says to Jin later that evening, after he had gotten all the kids fed, Jungkook and Hobi bathed. He ushered the teenager onto the room, Yoongi sitting down stairs on the couch.  
  
"But..."  
  
"You aren't in trouble Seokjin, papa and I just want to talk to you for a bit." Said Rm, patting the seat next to him. The boy hesitates for a minute, but eventually sits down looking over at his papa, who looked like he was about to be sick again. The last time both his parents had wanted to speak to him, they had found out about him being bullied in school and wanted him to go talk to a professional.  
  
The teenager clears his throat but doesn't say anything. He shifted nervously looking from his dad to his papa and then back to his dad again. Whatever reason they have to want to talk to him, he hoped it wasn't anything bad, and in truth, he couldn't remember doing anything bad. Seokjin closed his eyes thinking hard about why his parents had sat him down. He panicks suddenly, thinking about last weekend when he told both Taehyung and Hoseok to fuck off because they wouldn't leave him alon. "I'm sorry for not telling you."  
  
"Why didn't you feel like you could tell us?"  
  
He shrugs, then shakes his head, "I don't know. Tae was bothering me and Hoseok touched my RJ stuffed toy and got a stain on it. I told them to fuck off." He says, realizing that his siblings hadn't switched on him.  
  
Namjoon laughs and ruffled the teenagers hair. "That's not why we asked to speak with you."  
  
Jins cheeks flushed a shade of pink before he said, "I thought you'd be upset with me if you found out about it and Uncle Max."  
  
"Jin you don't have to hide that from us. If people are bullying you, your dad and I have to know about it. We just want to make sure you are open and honest about anything that is bothering you." Suga says slowly. The queasy feeling in his stomach had returned and it was just a matter of time until he'd have to rush back into the bathroom.  
  
The nervousness on Jin's face reminded Yoongi of the one time he had been pulled aside and escorted to his boss's office. He understood how his son felt, the nervousness and anxiety the boy was feeling was the same he felt when he was sixteen. As a rapper and a famous person, Yoongi tried to stay out of trouble as much as he could and as a trainee under Big Hit, there were things he wasn't supposed to do; working was one of them. And when he had gotten in an accident, he had kept that information to himself and had lied, but somehow, Bang PD had found out about it and had been livid. And as the only father figure he had back then, the man had scolded him and grounded him for an entire month.  
  
"I couldn't help it and the kids just pick on me and call me names. I went to the teacher for help but he told me to talk to my faggot parents."  
  
His parents sighed, Yoongi's mouth turning up in a small frown. Jesus why did people have to be so nasty, especially to a fifteen year old. "And what did the Dean say?"  
  
"Not his problem."  
  
From where he was sitting, Yoongi saw his husband's jaw clench and he got that scary look in his eyes. "Do they bully you often?" Asked Namjoon.  
  
"It stopped for a while but I got boner in music class when the new kid smiled at me."  
  
"Genie."  
  
The boy shakes his head, wiping the tears from his face. The two parents could tell that their son was tying to be brave and not let the humiliation get to him, but he was failing. "Uncle Max and Uncle JB said its normal for boy my age to do that."  
  
"It is baby, don't be ashamed about it." Answered Yoongi.  
  
"I really did want to tell you but I thought you'd be really mad." The fifteen year old boy says. "Who told you about the bullying?" Jin flinched and clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"Hoseok did, don't be upset with him." Suga said warmly.  
  
He knew how cruel people could be, but for the most part, he and Namjoon had done a good job shielding their children from the ugliness of the world and though they knew they couldn't shield them forever, the thought of their children being bullied was sickening. At times, all Suga wanted to do was hide them away from the ugliness of the world, but he and Rm knew that that wasn't love and it wouldn't teach his kids anything. "I'm not. I've gotten good and ignoring kids when they say homophobic things about my family."  
  
"How do you feel about it?" Asked Suga.  
  
Jin shrugged, speaking a few seconds later, "I don't really care anymore. No skin off my nose."  
  
"Proud of you baby, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your peers." Said Rm.  
  
"I did cuss at a senior though but I apologized right away." He says softly, looking over at his parents nervously. Frankly he and Namjoon didn't care. Don't get them wrong, they didn't condone any form of violence, or disrespect or ill will towards other people, but if people were going to be nasty to their kids, then how ever their kids behaved or acted was perfectly fine with them.  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"Told him to go fuck himself and that until he was in the same social class as me, his opinions have zero fucks given by me."  
  
Rm laughs, clapping his son on the back. "And there is the Min savageness that I was talking about." Seeing that his parents weren't going to punish him for being rude to an older senior, Jin joined in on the laughter. "You know you can talk to us if your having questions about sex and other things, right?"  
  
There was silence as Jin nervously bites his fingernails. Yoongi and Namjoon look at each other a sense of warmth passing through them. Jin was at the age now when he was getting curious about things "I do have a few questions, I didn't really understand it in school, but um... w-where do um... b-babies come from?" The fifteen year old asks shyly, face burning a deep shade of scarlet.  
  


  
**☆BTS☆**   
  
  


Namjoon placed his large palm on Yoongi's thigh. They were both glad that they raised their children well and they raised them to be outspoken and respectful. It wsnt somwrhing that they had talked to Jin about because the boy never showed ny interest in sex or another topic related to how he and Yoongi got together. "Well what do you want to know exactly Jin?"  
  
Seokjin was obviously wrecking his brain about what he wanted to ask but he was hesitating.  
  
The boy shrugged and began to suck his fingers nervously. He looked up meeting his parents eyes, but doesn't say anything. To be honest he didn't really care about what other people said about him or his family, but when his teachers were talking about how babies are made, he had been the only one who didn't know how to answer the question. All he knew is that his papa could have kids and it was a somewhat normal thing for some men to have babies but typically it was women who carried children.  
  
Jin's face turned a bit brighter and then he slowly asked, "W-well, like... um... h-how do babies get inside of tummies?"

Yoongi chuckled and put his phone down. The rapper's whole system seemed to stop working for a good minute or two. He opened his mouth and closed it again, he wasn't sure why he was shocked, but he opened his mouth again, and then closed it not sure what to say. "Alright,” Yoongi cleared his throat, "Do you know what this is?" he asked, holding up his phone to the outline of a male reproductive system. They were trying to teach the boy not scar him for the rest of his life.  
  
"A penis," Jin grinned his cheeks red and flushed.  
  
"Yes. And this?" he says, holding the phone up again.

"A um... bagina."  
  
Yoongi nodded and smiled. He obviously didn’t know how to proceed but he pushed himself through, "its vagina, not bagina." God why was this so hard? He only knew about babies and vaginas because he had Si-hyuk explain things to him, thinking back, it was the most awkward thing he had ever experienced, but Si-hyuk had been very good about explain things and answering his questions. As a parent, that was all ge wanted from his kids, for them to trust him and Namjoon enough to be honest. "Well in order for anyone to get pregnant, the penis needs to ejaculate semen-"  
  
"Semen?" Jin tilted his head. Confused.  
  
"It’s... uh... it’s like a white fluid. Its fluid thats emitted from the penis that contains sperm cells." Yoongi says, he to was starting to doubt his knowledge in this area.  
  
"Fluid?" Seokjin says, and furrowed his brows, "Like water?"  
  
"Well... N– no," Namjoon stuttered a bit. He was just starting to realize that maybe their son might not be as familiar with the birds and bees like he and Yoongi thought. anyway, so he tried different approach, "let me ask you this first Seokjin, do you know what sex is?"  
  
Seokjin shook his head no.  
  
"Okay, well when a man or a women, or anyone who loves each other want to take their relationship to the next level, they have sex." Namjoon explained carefully, "it's a way for them to show each other just how much they love one another. And if they want to have a baby, the man will stick his penis into the woman's vagina and sperm comes out and fertilizes the egg and a baby is born nine months later." Namjoon faltered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.   
  
Jin's expression turned into one of horror, "So– So thats it?" The teenager said- "why are people so uncomfortable talking about it?"  
  
"I don't know bud, but sex does make people uncomfortable. Its totally natural though."  
  
"Can I ask you something else?" Both Yoong and Namjoon nodded, if their son wasn't afraid or embarrassed to ask them questions, then there was no reason for them to be embarrassed or uncomfortable. "You said a man's penis goes into a woman's vagina and then it furtilizes her eggs, is that the same eggs we eat at breakfast?" Yoongi closed his eyes and groaned internally, trying his best not to laugh. He heard a loud thunder like noise come out of his husband, Namjoon doubled over in a fit of laughter. They might just be able to get through this.  
  
Yoongi flashed a smile to his son, pulling his husband to his feet and walked out the room with a promise to be back in a flash. They gather in the hall, laughing quietly to themselves, Namjoon was trying his best to catch his breath, but was failing miserably.  
  
Suga, who was still mostly baffled, regained his composure at the sight of Namjoon, and calmly asked, "he doesn't know anything, Joon, what do we tell him?"  
  
"We tell him the truth, I don't want him to grow up thinking sex is something to be ashamed of." Rm wheezed staying at the doorway.  
  
Suga made a face. He analyzed the circumstances for a while and then walked back into the room once Namjoon had returned back to normal. They took a seat again. He fixed the edge of the blanket and caressed Seokjin's cheek, "No it's not the same eggs we eat at breakfast."  
  
Jin fiddled with the corner of his shirt and whispered, "Then why is papa able to have kids? Do you have a vagina too?" Jin asked  
  
"Oh," Namjoon stuttered looking over at his husband. "I'll let your Papa explain."  
  
Jin nodded.  
  
"Um... well, I was- ah, born with male reproductive systems and a uterus, which is another reason why women can have children."  
  
Seokjin made a face at that. "But how does the baby come out?"  
  
Yoongi hesitated at first, looking over at his husband. He had had to explain his 'special situation' to Namjoon when they had first gotten together all those years ago, but looking at the smile on the younger man's face, he didn't feel like a freak of nature but then he nodded and says, "well every once in a while the gods bless certain men in different cultures to carry babies. I don't really know how it happens and doctors don't have an explanation for it, but it's quite normal nowadays."  
  
Namjoon sighed. He patted Jin's cheek and made a gloomy face as he said, "he's not a freak Jin."  
  
Seokjin's eyes widened, "I know that. Why do people think papa's a freak?" He asked nervously noticing the sad look on his parents face. "I think it's amazing that papa can have babies. Men should be able to do that, especially since some of them want kids but society won't let them."  
  
"Yeah. Well, society and people tend to hate thing and situations they don't understand." Suga heaved a regretful sigh, his face was dead serious, "but don't let that stop you from being yourself."  
  
Jin's eyes went impossibly wide. He looked at his parents and he looked like he was about to cry anytime soon. "Jin, don't be upset, people's hate comments don't bother daddy and I anymore." He smiled softly to Jin.  
  
Yoongi reached and kissed Jin's cheek. He already had tears in his eyes and he lingered while kissing his son as if he didn’t want to let the boy go. "I don't regret anything in my life Jin, especially not you kids, you were the best gifts I have ever gotten."  
  
"I'm glad that you're married to papa." Namjoon chuckled and ruffled his sons hair, pulling the fifteen year old in for a tight hug.  
  
"Any other questions?"  
  
Jin shrugged and shook his head. "No, but I think I'm bisexual."  
  
"And thats okay too. Nothing wrong with that." Yoongi said, he kissed the teenager on the temple and sent him on his way. It was very important as parents that their children understood their feelings and why it is they felt that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, don't forget to read and comment.
> 
> A friendly reminder, to be kind. To yourselves and other people. Kindness goes a long way.


	19. Chapter Sixteen: Family Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, there are some things that I just want to say.<  
> I've decided that all of the persons in this story will have Yoongi's last name. Its just easier to do it that way and it sounds cool.  
> My plan is to update every Wednesday, but I may not be able to do that because I am still recovering from Covid-19 and some days its just impossible to get things done. I try to write at least two chapter the days that I am feeling well enough to do things. But I find that it's easier to write when my mind and body are feeling well. I have also been thinking that Jimin will definitely have blueish gray eyes because I love him in gray contacts. He will most likely have blue eyes. In case you were all wondering, Suga has green eyes, Nam-joon has dark chocolate brown eyes, Jin has hazel eyes, Hobi has brown eyes, Tae had green eyes, and Jungkook has carmel eyes
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE, SLIGHT ANGST, AND ADULT HUMOR
> 
> The words that are underlined are text messages that Namjoon sends and the bold words are texts from Jake (Yoongi's bodyguard)
> 
> HAPPY READING!

**Chapter Sixteen: Family Outing**   
  


When Yoongi finally climbed back into bed, looking paler and sicker than usual and holding his stomach, Namjoon immediately put his arms around him and leaned in basking in the scent ofhis husband's freshly washed hair. Suga twisted away quickly, regretting moving so fast as the nausea returned agian. "Ugh, Joonie, I’ve been throwing up for the past hour and a half. You really want to kiss me?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you also brushed your teeth," the younger man pointed out. "Four times."  
  
"Yes, because the taste of peppermint toothpaste made me gag and I throw up again."  
  
He kissed Yoongi's forehead, drawing the man even closer to his body, the rapper snuggled closer to his lover, revelling in the heat that was radiating from the younger man's body. "Due entirely to the babies I engrafted in your stomach, I know." He pulled the older man even closer, so there was bo space between their bodies and Suga sagged against him. Namjoon rubbed his cheek, feeling guilty.

  
"Yeah, so technically, I should blame you," Yoongi mumbled into Rm's shoulder. "I’m officially ten weeks today." He tipped his face up to Namjoon.  
  
Rm smiled at him. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, it means that the baby is as big, if not bigger than a prune." The rapper sighed breathing in Namjoon's scent. He was surprised and thankful that the scent didn't make him throw up.  
  
Rm was astonished at how excited his older lover was at being ten weeks along. He shouldn't really be surprised, because Suga had always been a kid person, but there were moments when he’d caught the older man singing one of the songs from his album, with his hands on his abdomen. He recalls the excitement Yoongi had felt the last time he had been pregnant with twins. They had made it to seven months before everything was ripped from their lives. (Rm had even gone as far as filming the sweet moment, it for the baby, of course, but he'd show it to Yoongi later, when the man wasn't doing so well. It would help remind the man just how good thing could be without constantly having his head in the toilet bowl).  
  
Yoongi sighed, rubbing his stomach some more, screwing up his face.  
  
Namjoon looked around for something that would distract his husband from his uneasy belly. "You know, we should do something together as a family," he said thoughtfully. "We could invite your brother and my parents and make a day of it."  
  
"I would like that," he said, snuggling into Namjoon's warm body. "We'll need a bodyguard with us though, we still got another month or two before we’re out of the woods." Namjoon nods, he understood the older mans fear, since Yoongi had had a miscarriages before carrying Jungkook to term, and there was so little data on male pregnancies - so he understood why his older husband was worried day and night.  
  
"That's a good idea, I'll call Jake." He leaned over and grabbed the bottle of Pedialyte and his phone next to the bed, offering the bottle to him and hit Jake's number sending a quick text to the bodyguard. Jake, Yoongi and I are going to spend the day out and about and would like you to work today. "Are you sure you're up for this Yoongi, we could spend the day here and just relax."  
  
"I'm sure, I could use the exercise." The rapper says smiling at him and sipped the sports drink. It had been many years since he'd drank Gatorade, Pedialyte or anything that sweet, the last time he touched this stuff, was back when he was a trainee, he never used to touch it - too much sugar - but because he had been throwing up more than normal, the doctor said he needed to rehydrate and replace his electrolytes. He and Namjoon would be going to the doctor next week because they needed something that would help with the morning sickness.  
  
Namjoon's phone buzzed with Jake's reply. **I'll be there in an hour with Zach and** **Jeong-hoon.**  
  
Sounds good. We'll see you soon.  
  
 **How is Yoongi feeling today?**  
  
Its been a rough morning, but it usually passes. Y?  
  
 **Just wondering. I don't want to wear anything too strong that might make him sicker.**  
  
He's fine with smells, he can't handle food smells.  
  
 **Alright. Thanks.**  
  
No problem   
  
It didn't shock him that Yoongi didn't like the Pedialyte, but was happy to see that the man had taken a liking to the blue flavor.  
  
When he’d swallowed, he said, "What'd he say?"  
  
"They'll be here in an hour." Rm said and rubbed the man's back. "We should wake up the boys and make breakfast."  
  
Yoongi frowned, face pale, and bolted from the bed. Namjoon sighed sadly, apparently the Pedialyte had been too much, too soon. The younger man winced and pushed the tangled duvet covers aside to climb out of bed and follow his husband into the bathroom. He rubbed soothing circles on his and kissed Suga's shoulder, murmuring, “You're ok, Yoongi."  
  
Suga waved him off.   
  
**Jackson:** **Annyeong Yoongi, Jb and I will be a little late, well meet you there. The baby's having a bad morning.**  
  
Suga: No worries Jack, Yoongi is having a rough morning too. We're still at the house.  
  
 **Jackson: shit sorry 2 hear that. Can we bring him anything?**  
  
Suga: no.  
  
 **Jackson: Should we meet at your house still?**  
  
Suga: yeah. We'll take two cars.  
  
Suga: what did Jb drink when he was having morning sickness? We tried Pedialyte for Yoongi, but it makes him throw up more.  
  
 **Jackson: tea. His morning sickness wasn't as bad as Suga hyungs, but he drank a lot of Mauby tea. The taste is nasty, but it helped.**  
  
Suga: yeah I tried that. It helped him for a while but now it doesn't seem to be doing the job.  
  
 **Jackson: try ginger and peppermint**  
  
Suga: he doesn't like eating anything that tastes like toothpaste.  
  
 **Jackson: I'll see if I can find something else that might help. See you in a while.**  
  
Suga: yeah thanks man. See you later.

  
Yoongi's mixed tape pumped through the kitchen as Namjoon got ready for the day, it was a rare that they were all home together, usually, Namjoon would be gone by now, but since he no longer worked at the university, he had more time to be with his favourite people. A pot of coffee was already percolating on the other side of the counter by the fridge and the young father mixed up the batters for blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes while he danced around clumsily to the beat. The smell of the coffee assaulted his nose when the rapper finally made it to the kitchen, he stood in the doorway just watching his husband dance and sink, pouring the batter into the skillet wearing only a pair of smiley face boxers and a white tank top. It was refreshing to watch the man move so freely, his marvelous tone thighs glistening and jiggling as he moved. The man's dimples on full display as he worked hard to hit all the right notes, to Yoongi, his husband was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, Namjoon was beautiful inside and out. Yoongi held back a laugh as he watched Namjoon shake his ass to the beat of Daechwita, the mans free spirited behavior might turn other people off but to Suga, he was hot.   
  
"I could get used to this!" He smirked.  
  
"Oh hey! You look better, how are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
Suga made himself a cup of tea, "I'm better now." He kissed the young man's cheek before he patted Namjoon's plump ass.  
  
A slew of voices rang through the kitchen a short while later. Jin was the first to enter the kitchen, holding Kook in his arms and set him down on the chair. "Morning dad, papa."  
  
"M'ring daddy and Appa!" Jungkook giggled.  
  
He chuckled taking a seat at the table. He loved how confident Rm was. "How many pancakes do you want?”  
  
"None for me." Said Yoongi  
  
"I want chocolate chip daddy,"  
  
The father laughed, "one chocolate chip pancake for Kookie," he said, scooping a golden brown flat cake onto the four year olds plate. "Ok someone was hungry." He laughed with an amused smile.  
  
"I want a blueberry and chocolate chip pancake!" Said Hobi sleepily, rubbing the back of his hand over his left eye.  
  
As Namjoon flipped two pancakes on Hobi's plate, Yoongi's eyes lingered over the younger man's boxers and the way he swayed his hips. "What do you want Taehyung?"  
  
"Strawberry pancakes."  
  
Hufffing loudly, Namjoon moved to the fridge and pulled out the strawberry batter. Leave it to his children to make his morning more complicated, but he had anticipated what his son wanted. The boy looked like he had just rolled out of bed, his hair was matted in some places and sticking up in other places. "It'll be ready in five minutes TaeTae. Jin, how many do you want?"  
  
"All of them," the teenager says.  
  
Namjoon flipped the last strawberry pancake on a plate, "four chocolate chip pancakes for Jinie, and strawberry for V," the young father said. "Put your phone away, Seokjin. Breakfast is served. Alexa turn the music off."  
  
They ate in silence for a minute or two, before Rm got up and grabbed the eggs and <span;>vegetables, he had already set on the counter. He moved to the opposite side of the table and scooped some eggs onto Jin, Tae and Hobi's plate. Walking to the fridge, he grabbed, the small bottle of orange juice, apple juice and banana milk and walked back to the table. "One apple juice for V, an apple juice for Jin and Hobi and a banana milk for Kook. Enjoy!"  
  
"What do we say to daddy?" Yoongi asked taking a sip of his now cold tea.  
  
"Gamsahamnida, daddy."  
  
 ****

** ☆BTS☆ **

  
One of the best things about winter was being able to take the kids outside to play in the snow and now that he was no longer working, it made it easier to play fun family outings. They had just finished breakfast, when Jackson, Jake and the two other bodyguard rang the doorbell and entered their house. Jackson was holding their three week old daughter, Eun- Kyung in his arms, while the new born slept peacefully. They said their hellos, making their way over to the kitchen and living where Yoongi was preparing a snack for his children for their little outing. "Hey Yoongi hyung, feeling better?"  
  
"I'm feeling better, how are the three of you doing? I liked the picture you sent of her yesterday." The older man looked up, smiling over at Jackson and the baby sweetly.  
  
"Yeah she's stinking cute." Said Jackson, "she'd be even cuter if she slept through the fucking night."  
  
Yoongi smiled and nodded in agreement. "Well, babies are like that." He returned to making his children sandwiches. It was a lovely day, the skies were clear, and a new blanket of snow settled on the ground, giving the air a fresh scent. it seemed to be a generally peaceful day, cold enough given the buildings a somewhat eerie feel and since Namjoon had decided that today would be a great day for a little family outing, for ice skating. The boys had reacted positively to the news, jumping, screaming and rushing to the kitchen to hug their daddy at such wonderful news. Putting the food into a bag, Yoongi quickly cleaned the kitchen and grabbed the beverages out of the refrigerator. "Were leaving in five minutes. Namjoon, don't forget the baby's snow suit and gloves."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Zach, you'll ride with Jackson and Jb. Jake you're with me, Namjoon and the boys."  
  
As everyone gathered around the kitchen to go over the rules, Yoongi was hit with a wave of nausea unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It takes less than a second before Namjoon is standing behind him, holding a bucket to his husband's face. Yoongi is throwing up violently a second later, his body spasmed as another wave rippled through his body. Everyone watched in horror as Yoongi stood in front of them violently throwing up, they watched for a half hour, everyone trying their best to help and make him comfortable. Eventually, the nausea stops and Yoongi looks up, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He's pale and shaking, looking out at the sea of faces. "Im fine."  
  
"Maybe we should stay in, and maybe watch a movie or something. Jb and I can cook dinner or wr could order out."  
  
"No, I'm fine. You all go and Namjoon and I will meet you there." He said smiling sweetly, "we'll be right behind you. Jin, Hoseok, Tae and Jungkook, listen to the adults, daddy and I will be there soon."  
  
There were protests, as twelve pairs of eyes stared back at them, eventually Jackson spoke up and says, "you heard the man, lets go. Where are we meeting?"  
  
"Seoul Plaza – Ice Skating Rink," Said Yoongi , "boys, I need you to be on your best behavior and under no circumstances for you leave the adults, and do not use your real names, understood?"  
  
A round of 'yes' rang through the kitchen and the rapper smiled tiredly, placing kisses on each of his son's cheeks. When rhe older adults got ready to leave, Jungkook was not having any of it, he refused to go anywhere without his daddy and his papa. Both he and Namjoon had tried to tell the boy just how much fun he would have, but the four year old refused and that is how they got stuck at home with the baby. Once everyone had left, Yoongi went upstairs to change his clothes. They left an hour later, joking the rest of the group at the ice skating rink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rapper was currently sitting on one of the benches watching Namjoon teach Kook how to ice skate. The boy was giggling and laughing loudly as the people around him stood by and took pictures, and laughed along with them. He was on the sidelines because he still wasn't feeling his best, but he didnt want people to not enjoy the day just because his stomach wasn't behaving. The rapper knew that their would be pictures.of him on Instagram later on, but he didnt care, and he sure as hell wasn't going to pay attention to thT now, he took out his phone, and snapped a few pictures of his kids, his brother was skating with Taehyung, helping the eight year old balance and get more comfortable on skates. Jackson was skating with Hobi, the eleven year old seemed comfortable on skates, twirling and laughing happily. As he watched all of them skating and having a good time, his eyes.landed on Jin, who seemed the most relaxed and comfortable. The boy looked like he was a pro skater, skating circles around people a huge smile on his face. Yoongi smiled warmly watching the scene before him, he couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling that set.in hi stomach at seeing his favourite having such a good time. Most people weren't even skating anymore, they were all hovered around the side of the rink watching his children and his friends skate- he couldn't help but laugh when Nanjoon started to wiggle, flaying his arms trying his best not to fall. He caught himself quickly, regaining his balance, a huge smile on his face. "Daddy almost fell and you think its funny?"

Kookie giggled, holding his arms out for the older man to take.  
  
"Yoongi?" The rapper shook himself from his thoughts and looked up, brown eyes starting at his green one.  
  
"Geum-Jae, having fun?" The younger man asked, he shifts a little to the left making room for his brother to sit.  
  
People always told him that he and Geum-Jae didn't look like they were related, but in retrospect, Suga was the spitting image of his older brother, all the way down to the face and eye shape. Thw only difference is, that Yoongi had green eyes and small teeth and his brother had dark brown eyes and full grown adult teeth. "How're you feeling? You look better than before."  
  
"I'm ok. Are you having fun?"  
  
The oldest Min child nods and takes his brithers hand in his own, squeezing lightly, "thank you for inviting me, I know its not easy to see me without seeing mom and dad."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, you're family," Yoongi says. They chat for a while, smiling, laughing and reminiscing about the old times. It no longr hurt the rapper to think about his past, there was a sense of job that came over.him at remembering where he was and how far he had come.  
  
The group skates for hours until it starts to get dark and the snow starts falling a little heavier. Once everyone was out of their skates and had their boots firmly on their feet they all hurried to their cars where they could get away from the cold and into the warm car. Yoongi and Namjoon were currently in the car, trying to console their four year old son, who was crying because he wanted to continue to skate more. The boy insited that it wasn't fair that they had to leave while all the other people got to stay. "I wanna skate some mowe!" The child wailed  
  
"I know you do Kook, but it was getting too cold and its time for dinner."  
  
"We go back?"  
  
Nodding Namjoon, took the boys hand in his larger one, "I don't see why not, but we'll go another day, me, you, Genie, and Taehyung and Hobi." He dried his son's cheek with the back of his sleeve, unbuckling the carseat. Namjoon then pulled the boys arms through the puffy coat and zipped it up stopping right before his sons chin. In one swift move he has Jungkook buckled up again.  
  
With one swift push, the young father pulled open the door bracing himself against the icy hold that is a Korean winter. He pulled on his coat, helping Jungkook out of the car, Namjoon rounded the car and opened the back door, revealing Hobi, Tae and Jin all bundled up in a knit coral blue scarf and matching gloves you; he then opened the passenger side door and pulled Yoongi into a hug shielding the man from the cold.  
  
Through the whirlwind of snowflakes they make their way into the restaurant, where the rest of the group was waiting for them, already seated at a table.  
  
"If it gets any colder out Joon, I'll be a bear the entire winter." The older man grumbled.  
  
Rm chuckled as they made their way over to the table, some of the people whispering and calling out Yoongi's name. Once they were seated, he reached around the back of Yoongi's chair, his arm on the mans waist and held him with as much tenderness as he could muster.  
  
“I’m so fuck-” 

“Language.” Jb cautioned, looking at his husband. Jackson nods, placing a comforting hand on his husband's back and rubbed soothing circles along the fluffed material of the older man's coat.  
  
“Excuse me, darling.” A heavy set middle aged waitress says from across the restaurant. Yoongi's head snapped in her direction, his eyes dancing excitedly over at her. “Have you been served yet?” the waitress finished, looking at the group expectantly.   
  
Yoongi nods, "not yet.” He confirmed with a wide smile, Suga watched as her dark hair bounced as she hurried over to the podium. Suga's eyes flicked to a group of kids sitting in a corner booth and he smiled chart while flitting through the pile of menus. His gaze lingered a little too long (if you asked him) a one of the boys, their eyes met for a moment but the boy quickly turns away and began talking to his friends again. The rapper was used to people staring at him where ever he went, but this was different, their was a sadness on the boys face, something hed only seen one other time, with himself. People staring at him was normal, but this was different, it felt as if the boy was silently asking for help, but somehow the look on the young boys face dug a little deeper and it was getting under your skin.  
  
"Would you like to color, sweetie?” The wrinkles around the server’s eyes deepened warmly at Jungkook. The four year old nodded excitedly, but stayed clenched to his Namjoon's side. "Can I get yous anything to drink?" They went around the table ordering their drinks, and when she got to Jungkook she smiled at the boy warmly and says, "what can I get you sweetie?"  
  
Big brown eyes stared over at his parents and a minute or two later, Namjoon orders Kook a banana milk.  
  
"All ready," The waitress declared cheerily, "Now make yourselves comfortable, I’ll grab your drinks and be back in a few." She promised and pulled out more crayons for Jungkook.  
  
The chatter resumed once the lady left and Yoongi watched his two youngest quizzically as they began planning who would colour what page in the coloring book.  
  
"Jin, pull the baby's hair out of his face please," Suga says, handing over a black hair tie. The teenager swiftly pulls Kooks hair out of his face putting the long hair up in a ponytail and letting his brothers curly hair fall comfortably on the boys neck. "So whats new with all of you, its been a while since Namjoon and I have seen you. How are things with the new baby? How's your new job Geum-Jae?"

"Things are alright, same shit, different day." Answered Yoongi's brother.  
  
Jb looked up and for the first time that day, he and rm noticed just how tired the man looked. In eight shirt months, that would be them again. They felt their pain, it was one thing having one kid, but now he and Rm were becoming parents again, but this time, it was to twins. Never in a million years would he have thought that they'd be parents to four kids, but six kids, that was crazy. "Well, Jackson and I don't really sleep, so that's been hard, but wouldn't change it for anything." Jb says, speaking for the first time since they had been seated. "I think she might be allergic to sleeping. She only sleeps when me or Jackson hold her."  
  
"Namjoon was the same way when he was a baby. My husband would try everything, but nothing worked." Rm's mother chimed in, a blush rose across the young man's face. They teased him for a while, laughing when Mr. And Mrs. Kim continued to tell stories of a young Rm. They had barely had a chance to look over the menus when the waitress sauntered over to them with a tray of their drinks, agilely placing a glass at each of your spots. She hands the glass of banana milk to Yoongi and waited patiently as the rapper poured the drink into a sippy cup, closing the lid tightly and hands it over to Kook.  
  
She took the glass and waited until the tabled quieted down, and she took out her little book. "What can I get you?" She asked kindly in a thick Japanese accent, hands placed firmly on her hips.   
  
"We'll have Gogigui (Korean barbecue)with samgyupsal (pork) and sogogi (beef)," Said Jackson, "and..." he looked around waiting for people to throw in their suggestions.  
  
"We'll eat whatever you order." Mr. Kim says  
  
Looking at the menu once more, Jackson continues, "we'll have Andong Jjimdak (braised chicken), Budae Jigae (Korean Army Stew) and Chi-maek (Fried chicken and Beer). Anything to add Yoongi?"  
  
"I'll have a bowl of plain rice, a small dish of bulgogi and steamed carrots. Thanks."  
  
Namjoon sipped at his coffee as you regarded his son, he smiled softly taking the paper Jungkook had just finished colouring in his left hand. For a four year old, it looked nice, there were a few spots where the boy had coloured outside the lines but for the most part, it was very well done. flowery gaze and invasion of privacy. Yoongi subtly leaned forward to get a better look at the picture, he patted his sons head, rubbing his cheeks gently. "Good job, Koo." He responded cheerfully. A big smile spread across the boys face.   
  
"So how far along are you?" Geum-Jae asked and then winked at his brother.  
  
"Ten weeks as of today." He says, hand squeezing Namjoon's under the table.  
  
Yoongi decided that now was the perfect time to tell everyone about the babies. His close family and friends knew he was pregnant, but only Namjoon's parents, Bang PD, and Jake knew that he was carrying twins. Namjoon squeezed back, his eyes held nothing but love and adoration as they darted over to the rapper. "Speaking of which, I know we told you all about the baby, but its actually babies. More than one. Twins." Suga elaborated, noting how quiet everyone got.  
  
"No wonder you're having such a shit time with this pregnancy, your carrying two babies." Jackson joined in, giving Suga a huge smile.  
  
"Wow Yoongi, thats amazing." Geum-Jae says cheering and clapping happily. "You two are definitely outnumbered now. Six kids, wow!"  
  
The unnatural laugh that was forced from his chest made him want to gag. "Yeah you're telling me, leave it to Namjoon to not pull out in time." The younger man blushed a deep shade of crimson, playfully slapping his husbands leg under the table.  
  
"The Kim's are known for their super sperm."  
  
"Jesus dad." Rm says, pointing over the table at his kids. The embarrassment was almost too much for Rm to handle and he immediately turned bright red. "They're children."  
  
They laugh and chat, talking amongst themselves, then quieted down once their food arrived, "Let me know if you need anything else.” The waitress said.  
  
The rest of their meal passed with good natured bickering. Yoongi, Jb and Jackson drew away from the table and went to sign a few autographs, with their bellies full, and a few broken crayons and tears, Yoongi adjusted the zipper on Hoseok and Taehyung’s coat then he took hold of his children and began walking back to the front, while Namjoon and Jackson fought over who was going to leave the tip.  
  
When Jackson and Rm finally joined them outside, there was a huge smile plastered on Jackson's face and Rm looked a bit put out. "Yoongi hyung, your husband has something to say." Jackson gave the man a slight push and then Rm is handing him a piece of paper, with a name and phone number on it.  
  
Suga's face turned into a sour expression, a grim look flashed over his eyes before he says, "hell fucking no, throw it away." The rapper said loudly catching the attention of a few passersby. "Over my dead pregnant body,"  
  
"Well, you have nothing to worry about, Suga." The younger man said, he took the paper out of Yoongis hand and walked to the near trashcan and threw the paper away.  
  
"We should do this again, thank you for inviting us dear," Rm's father said pulling his son into a tight hug. Walking arm and arm, they watched Mr. and Mrs. Kim leave.  
  
Jackson was still teasing Rm as they walked back to their cars. They walk quietly for a minute or two, laughing loudly when Jackson made an off handed comment. Yoonig didn't consider himself to be a jealous person, but he sure as hell was possessive fuck. He laughed, watching Jackson bat his eyes up at Rm like a lovestruck teenager. Being fed up with the whole situation, Yoongi gripped the front of Namjoon's jacket and abruptly pressed his lips to the younger man's. Taken aback by his husband's behavior, Rm responded fully, pulling the older man closer, his hands ghosting at Yoongi's waist, the older man pulling away. "You're mine, and it'll do you a lot of good to remember that."  
  
"I'm all yours Suga hyung." Namjoon said, seeing that his husband was satisfied with his answer, Rm wrapped an arm around his pregnant husband's shoulders and beganthe long walk through the parking lot towards their cars.  
  
  


  
** ☆BTS☆ **   
  
** **

**A day later**  
  
Yoongi and Namjoon were currently having a go at each other and thank God that it was only the two of them at home because this was something that the kids didn't need to hear. Yoongi had woken up in a terrible mood, his stomach had been hurting for three days straight and he was getting tired of it. Namjoon being the man that he was, was trying to find ways to fix the problem and help him relax., but at the same time, the man had implied that he was fat. And being in the emotional state that the rapper was in right now, he was taking offense to the mans comment. "You're being a moody piece of shit, Yoongi."  
  
That was completely besides the point. I'm carrying your fucking kids and you have the audacity to call me fat? Yoongi thought. "Yeah, well... fuck off then." The rapper hissed loudly.  
  
Namjoon doesn't say anything, but scoffed looking over at his irritated husband. Another five minutes pass and he says, "why don't you go lay down, I'll make you some hot and spicy soup."  
  
"No!" He says harshly. He knew that his young husband was just trying to help, he really did know, but his feelings were hurt and he couldn't put what he was feeling into words.  
  
He sighs pulling Yoongi in his arms, but the older man wasn't having any of it. His older lover pulls back, walking away. "I'm sorry Yoon, I can't even begin to imagine how hard this pregnancy is for you, but I'm here for you and I love you."  
  
"I don't want to hear it." He sighs angrily. He hated arguing with the younger man, especially since Namjoon has been nothing but gracious and kind, but sometimes his husband can be really fucking dense and oblivious. "Just leave me a lone."  
  
Rm huffed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Min."  
  
"Fuck off Kim Namjoon!"  
  
"Fine then, fuck you too. Jesus you try to help someone." The younger man said, and stomped out of the room. There’s an awkward silence that fills the room, Yoongi's too stunned to respond, staring at the empty spot where his husband stood seconds ago.  
  
He couldn't even remember what they had been talking about that lead to them fighting, but he knew ithat whatever it was, t was stupid. There fights were always stupid and on more than one occasion, their fights were blown out of portions, with one or both of their feelings getting hurt.  
  
Yoongi whips his head towards the door, where Hoseok is standing, his face scrunched up in a pout, his little body lingering in the doorway, the boys fingers in his mouth. "Hobi whats the matter baby?"  
  
The boy straightens up a bit, “daddy's mad." He noticed the slight quiver of the boys lower lip and ushered for his son to come join him on the bed.  
  
"He'll be back baby, we just had a disagreement and he needs to clear his head."  
  
The hand that had been rubbing soothing circles on his son's stomach, suddenly stops. God why were they so stupid sometimes, he knew that Namjoom didn't mean to call him fat, or even imply that he was getting fat; what the man probably meant was that he was looking healthier, despite all the throwing up he was doing. His hand resumed rubbing Hoseok's stomach and did so until the eleven year old fell asleep.  
  
As his son slept, Suga decided that he would reply to a few emails and make a few phone calls. With Tae and Seokjin at school and Jungkook napping in his room, now was the perfect opportunity to do a few things around the house. He had no idea when Namjoon would return, but decided not to reach out and give his husband some well needed space.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Namjoon got home a little after five with the boys, the house was dark and smelled like someone had recently cleaned. He figured Yoongi cleaned because the man did that everything they fought. He entered the kitchen and switched on the light setting Jungkook down on the ground, but the little boy wasn't having any of it. With a loud sigh he picks the four year old back up settling him on his hip. "What do you all want for dinner?"  
  
"Bibimbap," Jin and Taehyung say together. Namjoon walked to the fridge and opened it up to see if they had all the ingredients, but when he opened the fridge, he saw that Yoongi had already made dinner. He opened one of the containers and smiled, even in his angry and annoyed state, Suga had managed to make his favourite dish, Japchae. "Jin, baby, take the food out of the refrigerator and warm it in the microwave."  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
"Jk, I'm going to see papa, I'll be right back." He says and sets the baby down on the ground. Jungkook immediately begins to cry and with ne found annoyance, he picks the boy up again and ascended the stairs. He quietly pushed the door open a small smile framing his face. "Thank you for dinner."  
  
Yoongi shrugs, looked up and went back to looking at his phone. Rm sets Kook on the bed and watched the four year old settle down in the older mans lap. He switched JK's legs over his knees so the boy wouldn't hurt Hobi who was still sleeping beside him. "Would you like me to make you a plate?"  
  
"Already ate." He says softly.  
  
Namjoon shifted from foot to foot watching his husband scrolling through his phone. It was always a good idea to leave his older husband alone when he was in one of his moods, but they also had a rule, "we won't go to bed angry with each other," but he hadn't seen Yoongi this mad since the night before his second tour. "Maybe the babies wants to eat again?" He says cautiously, he was pushing ,he knew that much, but they also had another rule, they couldn't be mad for an entire.  
  
"No, they're full too."  
  
"Jesus Yoongs, throw me a bone will ya?"  
  
Suga sets his phone down as he cradled Jk in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on the baby's back. "What do you want from me? I'm tired and I'm pissed."  
  
"I know." He takes a seat on the bed, hand resting on his husband's leg, the other hand cupping his soft pink flushed cheek. "And I'm sorry,"  
  
"You didn't check your phone did you?"  
  
A curious look flashed across the younger man's face and the corners of his mouth turns up slightly and he responds saying, "No why?  
  
"Check it."  
  
He pulled out his phone and noticed that Yoongi had tagged him on Instagram. It was a picture of them behind the scenes, the night Namjoon had flown out to come see him shoot the music video for Mic Drop. That was the first time Namjoon had rapped in any of his songs. Yoongi was wearing a camouflage hoodie, a black and red bandanna, black combat boots and black pants. His hair had been freshly dyed and was now white, with a black root undercut. Rm's hair was a redish- orange and he was dressed in black from head to toe, his head resting on Yoongi's shoulder. Underneath the picture, it reads: I _wish I could put into words just how incredible of a person you are. Even when we fight, you're still the kindest person I know. I'm not good with words (except when I'm writing a song), but_ _l_ _oving you is the easiest thing I've done._  
  
"Oh Yoongi-ssi,"  
  
Suga held up a hand and says, "no tears, I spent all day crying and my head hurts." Leaning forward, Rm captured his older lover's lips with his own in a sweet and tender kiss. "I know, I love you too Joonie."  
  
"Is he asleep?" He asked when they pulled apart a second later. Kook was snuggled closer to Suga's body, his face resting on his papa's baby bump. Yoongi nods. "Here, I'll take him to his room." They spent the rest of the day in comfortable silence, they ordered take out and together as a family while watching several movies. By midnight they were all asleep, Yoongi cuddled closely to Namjoon's chest, while their kids shared the left side of their bed.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kindness is caring for others, even when they may not care for you.”
> 
> BE KIND TO OTHERS AND TO YOURSELVES. A SMALL ACT OF KINDNESS CAN HAVE A BIG IMPACT ON SOMEONE'S LIFE AND YOURS.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT.


	20. Chapter Seventeen: Severe Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this on Wednesday. I literally got done editing it and I gave up after that and decided to chill. Imma try to be more consistent but my lazy fucking ass doesn't care sometimes. Also, I decided to add to the chapters I already had so I have 20-22 written. Idk when I'll post those chapters (because I'm lazy as fuck) but I won't hold on to those chapters too long. 
> 
> Warning: Language, adult themes, throwing up (if your squeamish) and smut( if you blink you'll miss it).
> 
> HAPPY READING!

**Chapter Seventeen: Severe Morning Sickness**

**Warning: Language, adult themes, throwing up (if your squeamish) and smut( if you blink you'll miss it).**

  
  
Namjoon woke to the stomach-churning sound of someone dry-heaving in the bathroom. He made a face and rolled to his left side feeling around the bed, his husbands spot was cold, he wasn't surprised to find it empty, the covers shoved aside, bunched together in the middle of the bed, "Babe?"  
  
A groan answered him, but at least it sounded like it was actually in response to him, which meant that his husband was aware of his surroundings and responsive; then he heard the man gag and spit, the toilet flushing, and Suga came out with tousled hair standing in the bathroom doorway. "You shouldn't be this sick Yoongi, it should have passed by now. I think we should go see a doctor."  
  
"Shut up," The rapper murmured, pushing a hand up his face and back into his hair, mussing it up as he slowly walked across the room back to their bed. If it weren’t for the pale, clammy skin, he’d have looked about five.  
  
"Did you brush?"  
  
Yoongi grunted. "Still nauseous, then." He nods and crawled further onto the bed and dropped down face-first on Namjoon's stomach, and he lays on his husband for a while, eventually curling into a ball on his side. "Please tell me not to worry."  
  
Another grunt. He could feel Namjoon shuffling around behind him and he vaguely heard the sound of something falling on the floor and a minute or two later, he heard his husband cussing quietly. “Dammit," And then he felt Rm get off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, returning a second later. He can feel the younger man's hands on his forehead and he pulls away quickly, feeling the wet washcloth brush against his already sensitive skin. "I'm taking you to see Dr. Jeong, this is your second fever and I'm getting worried." The younger man said. He noticed that there were faint splotches of colour on his cheeks. "This isn't normal pregnancy sickness, its like a new level of torture." He said.  
  
"No," Suga said, low and muffled, forced past the edge of the pillow.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Suga lazily waved him off, followed by a few muffled grunts and moans and if he had said a complete sentence, Namjoon couldn't make anything out. By the time Rm got out of the shower, he noticed that his husband hadn't moved, the man was breathing regularly, but shallow, his breaths coming in hard, his grip tight on his pillow. From the looks of things, Suga was dozing, in and out of sleep. Deciding to let his husband sleep, he left the man to it, while he went to get breakfast ready. Once he had made breakfast for the boys and he had helped Jungkook finish his breakfast, he tried to find things for Yoongi to eat, but given that the man's stomach was in a delicate state, he grabbed some crackers, chicken broth, dry toast and the breakfast tray and hopefully Yoongi would be feeling well enough that he could eat something.  
  
Yoongi pushed himself up to a sitting position when Namjoon entered their bedroom again. Rm noticed that his husbands movements along with his natural colour were normal again. Even if the older man insited that he was feeling better, he would be taking him to the doctor. "You feeling better?" Rm asked, anyway.  
  
"Yeah, I—" Yoongi barely made it halfway to his feet before he cuts off, the color draining from his face again, fast enough that Namjoon could see it, the colour was replaced with a faint green tinge that made the younger man a little nauseous himself. Then in a flash, his older lover lunged for the bathroom, the door slamming behind him.  
  
How his husband was still throwing up was beyond him, it didn’t sound like Yoongi had anything left for him to bring up. Not that that was going to stop his body from trying.  
  
Namjoon took the crackers out of the box, unloading them onto the plate, then he poured the heated chicken broth into a mug and set it on the plate next to the crackers. Rm pulled out his phone and made a few phone calls because it didn't seem like Yoongi would be leaving the bathroom or their house anytime soon and if Yoongi wasn't going to leave, then the doctor would have to come to them.  
  
He had just gotten off the phone, a little surprised when Suga opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Dr. Jeong will be here in a half hour, for now he just wants you to rest, no running back and forth to the bathroom."  
  
“I’m fine now,” Suga said. He pushed a shaky hand through his hair and made a face. “I'm scared we won't be able to keep these babies."  
  
"I know me too." Namjoon said, he was standing in front of the man now, his large hand on the nape of Yoongi's neck. They stare into each other's eyes, a comfortable silence falling between them. Namjoon smiled warmly, and other than the constant vomiting, Yoongi didn't look that bad, the colour was even returning back to his face. "You look better though, I'll give you that." He says, his hand going to rest on the swell of his husband's stomach. Rm mumbles quietly to himself his breath tickling the older man's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Suga couldn't quite make out the words Rm was saying but it sounded something along the lines of 'don't give your Papa such a hard, he's doing his best.' The rapper took a hold of Namjoon's elbows, pulling his husband into a tender and loving kiss. When he finally pulled back, Rm was looking at him, a worried look on his face. Suga gave Rm a chaste kiss. "Hopefully Dr. Jeong will be able to help you get this under control."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so too." Suga said, green eyes shining up at his lovers dark eyes, "I'm sorry I haven't been much help with the kids. It's not fair to you."  
  
Namjoon waved him off, and planted a chaste kiss on the mans lips. It didn't bother him if his lover wasn't helping him as much as he usually did, all he cared about were the babies growing in the man's stomach. They stare at each other for a moment or two, then the thirty one year old helps the rapper back into bed. "If it bothers you that much Yoongi, you can look after Jungkook while I take the older kids to school. I should be back by the time the doctor gets here."  
  
The man nods. "Can I bring you anything before I go?"  
  
"Those lemon cookies and more Mauby tea."  
  
With one last kiss to the older mans lips, Namjoon exists their room and a few seconds later, Jungkook ran into their bedroom throwing himself down on the covers shuffling up towards the bed and laying his little body in his papa's lap.  
  
  


  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Namjoon came home, he found Suga on the bed reading a book to their four year old. Jungkook's head was resting on his papa's shoulder and every now and again he would turn the book pages and point to the little ducks in the book a smile on his face. "'She waited patiently day and night for her babies to hatch. One day, as she was sitting on her nest of eggs the mother duck felt something move beneath her."'  
  
"CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK!" Jungkook repeated pointing to the words as he spoke them loudly. When the door opened fully, Kook jumped off the bed, and into his daddy's arms. "Daddy we wead togethew?"  
  
"We can read for a little bit until the doctor gets here." Rm says and plops down on the bed and lets out a huge sigh. He got comfortable, smiling softly to himself when Yoongi leaned his head on his shoulder and Jungkook crawled in between the two of them. Halfway through the book, Rm heard a sound, like someone was gagging, and he looked over at his husband, Yoongi was pale again and his breathing was shallow ago. "Baby, you okay?"  
  
Yoongi pulled another face. "Nauseous," he admitted. He ran a warm hand through JK's hair, tucking the long curly locks behind his sons hair. “and I have the chills, but other than that, I feel ok. If the smell of air didn’t send me running to the bathroom, I’d be fine!” He flung his arms dramatically, jaw set mulishly and gaze direct. Suga sat up a bit and shoved two lemon cookies into his mouth.  
  
Namjoon waited, but his husband didn’t say anything else. His gaze slipped past Yoongi, focus turned toward the bedroom window as he heard a car horn go off. He hurried off the bed drawing the curtains to one side and saw a white car by their gate. "Dr. Jeong is here, i have to go let him in." He said and hurried downstairs.  
  
Suga looked at him, mouth pinched and nods.  
  
The door opens and Rm and Dr. Jeong walk in, looking all hot and gorgeous in a black button down shirt tucked carefully into black dress pants.  
  
"Hello Yoongi." Dr. Jeong says, he puts down his bag and removed his coat, taking out his stethoscope and walked over to the bed where Yoongi was laying down. He warms the stethoscope in the palm of his left hand and begins to listen to the rapper.  
  
The thirty-four year old gave a quick hello, bowing politely a small smile on his face. "Oooh shit, that’s cold!" Suga squirms a bit. After checking out the rapper's heart and lung sounds, the doctor proceeds to looks into Suga's ears, down his throat, and up his nose.  
  
"All right. Your heart and lungs are clear, but your throat is a bit red and swollen. When you're ready, I'd like for you to stand up and removed your trousers and underwear." Midorima orders. Once Yoongi had done what he had been told, Namjoon helped him settle back into bed and drapped a sheet over his belly and knees. Turning around the doctor snaps on his gloves, dipping his fingers into the lube and lathered it on his fingers. "Namjoon that you’re still having a shit time with the morning sickness. When was the last time you threw up?" Dr. Jeong asks, taking a knee down on the bed.  
  
"Ah," Suga blushes fiercely. "I don't know, a few minutes before you got here." The doctor tsks. Dr. Jeong pushes his legs apart with his broad shoulders and Yoongi hissed quietly.  
  
After a few moments, Doctor Jeong seemed satisfied with his findings. "Suga, spread your legs please."  
  
"Like what you see?" From the corner of the room by the bathroom, he heard Namjoon laugh and saw Jungkook squirm in his lovers arms. Rolling his eyes, Yoongi spread his legs out, feeling exposed and insecure. The last time he was in this compromising position, Namjoon was going to town on his asshole and balls. He shook himself from his thoughts, not wanting to get a hard on while his doctor's fingers were inside him. Jeong gently spreads the rapper's cheeks and presses a finger against the tight bud. Yoongi made a hissing sound like a cat who had just been stepped on. "Relax Suga."  
  
"Jo-joon-Joonie…" The rapper whimpers, chest rising and falling quickly. Doctor Jeong stares up at Yoongi's pale and terrified face. He frowns lightly, pulling out of the man as Yoongi sprung up from the bed and ran to the bathroom slamming the door.  
  
Sighing, Namjoon sets Kook down on their bed and walked to the bathroom. He kneels down and begins to massage his lover’s back, shaking his head. “This is all your fucking fault," Yoongi says when he finally comes up for air.  
  
"Last time I checked, it takes two to make a baby, you know." Yoongi, in return, flipped him off from his hunched position, coughing and spitting. It was so hard to get rid of the acid taste in his mouth and his stomach will continue to churn all day. He thankful that the sickness doesn't last long. He coughed, wiping his mouth with a tissue.  
  
"From what I've gathered and some of what Namjoon has told me, Yoongi is suffering from severe morning sickness, or more commonly known as hyperemesis gravidarum." The doctor said a worried look on his face. The fact that Yoongi was still in his first trimester was worrisome. "I know Namjoon said that you're already drinking the Mauby tea, but if thats not helping, we'll need to give you weekly IVs to try and get rid of the nausea."  
  
Yoongi coughed, hand immediately resting on his stomach. "I don't know how I feel about getting an IV in my arm. I still have to work."  
  
"Which do you hate more, throwing up every damn day or a needle in your arm?"  
  
The rapper sighed and rolled his eyes. Namjoon couldn't help but chuckle at the cute pout that now framed his husband's lips, he kissed his ear, then his cheek before setting a large hand on the older mans stomach, rubbing the small swell that had began to form there. Yoongi grumbled his protest, but doesn't say anything and lets Namjoon continue. Jungkook crawled in between them, copying Rm's actions. "How often would I need the IV put in?"  
  
"We can start small. We'll do three time a day for two hours, but if that doesn't help, you'll need an IV everyday for sixteen hours. Eight hours in the morning and eight hours at night."  
  
Yoongi grumbled in protest and rolled his eyes, but allowed his doctor to continue. "I know you work, so we'll do it based on your schedule. I'll see if we can get you a portable IV bag that you carry with you."  
  
The rapper nods and leaned back against the pillows enjoying the way Namjoon's hands felt against his stomach. He heard Rm's voice crack through his thoughts as the younger man continued to address the doctor. With a loud sigh, Yoongi let his eyes slip close, he was still very tired and his body was sore and achy. He whined when he felt Namjoons hand leave his stomach and a short time later their bedroom door opened and he heard his husband escort the doctor out.  
  
  
 ****

** ☆BTS☆ **

  
**A week later**  
  
Rain crashed against the roof of the house, cascading over the windows with a fury that befitted the mood of earlier that day. "Y-Yoongi…" Namjoon whimpered, hips bucking. Yoongi stares up at what he is pretty sure is Namjoon's face., he couldn't quite tell, the room was still pretty dark. They had been fucking since the early hours of the night and since the IV put were helping, Yoongi was able to do a lot more now. He smiles lightly, twisting slightly, the head of his cock firmly inside his older husband and Yoongi moans, more from pleasure than pain. That seems to do it for his husband, who gives nothing but a grunt. The rapper heard his husband give another grunt and then he feels the warmness filling up his insides and when Namjoon is done emptying himself, he withdraw slowly supporting his body with his hands. Sitting back against his heels, he sat up, straightens himself and throws himself down on the bed. Yoongi's body is glistening with sweat, his body flushed and his eyes are glazed over and distant. He's breathing hard, hand immediately resting on his stomach. "You good?"  
  
"Joon, I'm fine, almost forgot how good sex was."  
  
Yeah the same would go for the younger man as well. Yoongi had basically banished sex from their lives since he got pregnant with twins and two months without sex with the rapper, felt like a lifetime of torture. Namjoon laughed, rolling towards Yoongi and kissed his temple. "Well, you forbade me from fucking you because the morning sickness was kicking your ass."  
  
"Now that we are doing the IV drips, I'm feeling better." Suga says and then laughs, he's rubbing circles on his stomach, a small smile on his face and humming quietly.  
  
"I'm glad because I don't think I can spend another minute hearing you throw up and not being able to do a damn thing about it." Said Namjoon, who got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, he returned a minute later with two wet hand towels and throws one at his lover. "You sure i didn't hurt you or our babies?"  
  
"I'm fine, really Namjoon." Shaking his head Yoongi began to wipe the sweat and grime off his body- when he got to his cock, he hissed at how sensitive he still was. He wipes between his legs, careful when he reached his asshole and gently wiped the sticky mess away.  
  
Before the younger man can say anything, their bedroom door flew open and the light turned on. He grabbed the pillow from the bed and threw it against his body, hissing at how sensitive his penis was. The four boys were standing in the doorway looking over at him and Suga. "Can I help you?" Yoongi's words bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Sleep with you?" Hoseok mumbled quietly, sucking on his thumb and index finger.  
  
It's scawy papa."  
  
Namjoon looks at the clock for what felt like the thousandth time since their door had flew open andgroaned internally. The bold black and white numbers inching closer to one a.m. It was a good thing he and Yoongi had finished doing the dirty deed because the last time they were intimate, Jin had walked in on them, and insited on asking a thousand quesrions about what they had been doing and why his papa was making so many noises. "Can't sleep because of the rain, huh?"  
  
The young father's voice is softer now and the four boys nod their answer. Rm turns restlessly back to look at the clock. Only three minutes later than the last time he looked at the stupid thing. From what he had read on the internet, his children should be out growing the need to sleep with them all the time. It should have improved by now, but between Tae and Hobi's nightmares and Jungkook being a bad sleeper, things didn't seem to be changing. In fact, things seemed to get worse every night. There was no way in hell that he and Yoongi would be sharing their bed with six kids, there just wasn't. "Papa and I will let you sleep here tonight, but starting next week, everyone is going to learn to sleep and stay in their own bed."  
  
"Except Kookie?" The four year old asked crawling into his papa's lap.  
  
"No, even Kookie is going to sleep in his own bed. You're a big boy now and big boys sleep in their own beds."  
  
Jungkook frowns, his lips turning out into a pout and he buries his head in th crook of his papa's neck, crying softly. Yoongi smiled over at him and threw the dirty wet hand towel at him. Namjoon mutters under his breath, forcing himself to not cave in. There were four people in this family that he couldn't say no to when they started to cry and gave him the cute puppy dog face and pouty lips: Yoongi, Jk, Hoseok and V. Jin didn't pout, which he was very happy about because deep down he was weak. "Son of a bitch, fine." He says softly and rolled his eyes, "I'm taking a shower."  
  
"Hey Joonie, can you take Kook with you, he needs a shower too."  
  
Namjoon sighs, rolled his eyes and shakes his head and points to his son. "Lets go Kookie monster. If we hurry we might get to hear a story or two."  
  
  


  
  
  
Yoongi slowly got off the bed an walked to the four year olds room, he grabs a sleep nappy, the lotion, the rash cream and a change of clothes for the boy before walking back into his room again. When he enters, Kookie is waiting for him, naked in all his glory, his thumb firmly in his mouth. "Come here, which pajamas do you want? The Cooky one or the one with the sheep?"  
  
"Cooky, cause Hopey weaws his Mang pjs."  
  
Looking back all those years ago, he was glad that he decided to do a collaboration with LINE, but he had agreed to it because it would be fun and at the time there was talk Big Hit putting together a boy group, but Yoongi had refused; instead he told the LINE designers that he'd collaborate with them if his children could participate. Jin, Hobi and Tae had been old enough to draw what they wanted, but Kookie was too small and had just started learning to talk to get his idea across.  
  
The rapper smiles, gently ruffling his sons wet hair, and grabbed the lotion and squirted some in the palm of his hands. He starts with Jungkook's arms, then his legs, once he's done the boys legs, Yoongi squirts more lotions in his hands and massages it across the boys chest and back. "I think we'll need to potty train you soon, Kook." Yoongi says, and rubs some lotion over the boys plump butt cheeks. The rapper gently guides his son on the ground slipping the nappy under him and fastening the straps firmly around his hips. He gives the boy a quick kiss of the lips, Jungkook giggling loudly as he clapped his hands together clumsily and quickly dressed him in his Cooky pajamas. "What story should we read tonight?"  
  
"Tell us how you and daddy met." Hobi says from behind his thumb.  
  
"You want me to tell you it again?" Asked Yoongi. He picked up the towel and started drying his sons hair as he played peek a boo with the four year old. "How about something different tonight? Maybe a made up story, or something from the five minute story books your Halmeonim and Halabeoji got you."  
  
Both boys shake their heads. Yoongi picked up Kook and.carried.him to the bed. When they were settled in comfortably and the covers were pulled up around them, Yoongi began the story. "Once upon a time.."  
  
"No papa," the four year old stated in frustration.  
  
"I just started Koo."  
  
"The story is stupid," Hoseok stated juat as frustrated as his brother.  
  
The rapper sighed, "You're just like your daddy, you know. Its scary how alike you are." He pulled his boys closer to his side.  
  
"Tell us how you and daddy met and fell in love,” the eleven year old says, while snuggling into his parent's bed further.  
  
"Fine!" he smiled at them. Sighing deeply he got ready to tell his children, a quick version of how he actually met and fell in love with the best man, gods ever created.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to tell it?" Their heads turned in the direction of the deep voice and they all smiled. God he loved the way Namjoon looked just after showering. The after glow was absolutely breathtaking. "After all I'm the one who got your Papa to agree to date me."  
  
Yoongi rolled his eyes and pulled Hoseok closer to him as Namjoon crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over himself. "A long time ago, before you, Hobi, Tae and Jin were even a thought, papa was a trainee under Big Hit Entertainment. Let's see- okay, your Papa was about seventeen and I was fourteen and I had just saved enough money to go to one of his meet and greets. I remember it clearly, it was a Friday after school and as soon as the bell rang, I took a bus to Seoul, but when I finally got to the mall where Yoongi was supposed to be, there was a sign on the door and it said, '"Suga's meet and greet will be pushed to the following Friday. Suga has come down with the flu and is taking some much needed rest. Anyone who has purchased the tickets for this week will be able to get a refund or use it in next weeks meet and greet. Please respect his privacy as he takes time to recover fully. Thank you!"  
  
"Did you go see papa the next weekend?" Interrupted the tired voice of Min Hoseok.  
  
"I did go the following Friday and I made sure to be the last person in line," he answered.  
  
"What happened next daddy?"  
  
Namjoon smiled at the memory. It was the first time they had met, but when he met Yoongi again two years later, the rapper didn't remember him. "Well, because I was the last one, I got the chance to talk to him longer. He even bought me a coke."  
  
"Papa do you remember meeting daddy?" Hobi asks  
  
Yoongi is quiet fora moment, he remembers the moment everything clicked, they had just landed in New York City and as he was getting off the plane, he received a text from Jackson. It was a pictures of him and Rm when they had first met and under the picture their was a phone number, with the words 'text him.' "Not at first, no, but it didn't click until my second world tour started."  
  
"When did you fall in love with daddy?" the tired little boy asked and snuggled closer to his papa, leaning heavily again his chest.  
  
"The first time I saw him." Said Yoongi and that was the truth.  
  
Rm lowers his voice to a quiet whisper and gently started to run his fingers through Kookie's long curly black hair. "Okay," he began, "your uncle Jackson had just introduced us, mind you this was hours before papa had to leave for his world tour. It was that very day that they started to get to know each other and become very good, very close friends.  
  
"Did you kiss papa," the little boy made a disgusted face.  
  
Smiling at the little boys question. "No I didn't kiss him." Namjoon said and continued the story. “a week after Yoongi went on tour, I received a text message from him saying that we should hang out and get to know each other better.  
  
"What did you say back?" The four year old boy interjected.  
  
"I told him that I would love that, but only if he would let me take him on a date when he got back."  
  
Daddy was really in love with papa." He continued to tell them about their first date and after a half hour or so, Namjoon ended the story abruptly, seeing that his children's eyes were closed, and their breathing was even. Hobi and Jungkook fast asleep. He leaned over to Yoongi being careful not to hurt his son and kissed Yoongi on the lips. "Night Min."  
  


"Night, Joonie, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all doing well. Have a good weekend. Remember to be kind to yourself.


	21. Chapter Eighteen: Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I happened to finish this chapter earlier than I expected. 
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be longer because a lit of things happen in it. 
> 
> WARNING: ANGST, ADULT THEMES, MENTION OF DEPRESSION, DEPRESSIVE EPISODES, MENTION OF MISCARRIAGE AND STRONG LANGUAGE

** Chapter Eighteen: Worried **   
** Warning: Angst, language, mentions depression and depressive episodes, and mentions of miscarriage  **   
  


It was early Saturday morning when Yoongi woke up with a start, he had been feeling off and a bit out of it for the last day or two, but he played it off as pregnancy fatigue; he sat up feeling the same excruciating pain in his stomach theat he had felt late Thursday night and it seemed to be getting worse. As he sat up and shifted to a more comfortable position, he felt warm liquid running down his leg, feeling the inside of his leg to see what the liquid was, he pushed his hand down his pant leg, pulling his hand back out and saw that there was blood on his fingertips and palm. He felt the dampness on the back of his legs and butt, the liquid staining his pants and the sheets.

Namjoon stirred when he felt Yoongi tap him on the soldier and felt the bed move. He pulls Jungkook further up the bed, resting his sons head on the pillow, pulling the blankets up the boys shoulders and drew his son closer to him and opened one eye. From the corner of his eye, he saw a dark figure by the door and rolled over as the bathroom door open and the light turned on a second later. What was Yoongi doing up this early? He hoped the man wasn't throwing up again, the IV drips were supposed to be working. They didn't usually get up until none or ten o'clock on the weekends, which meant that they still have another three or four hours to sleep in. It was puzzling to him because Suga never got up before him let alone this early. His question was answered by the sound of his husband throwing up. Rm sat up, carefully rolling over to his husband's side of the bed, sushing the baby when Jungkook made a sound of disapproval. "Yoongi?" He asked, heading over to the bathroom to check on him, only to get the door slammed in his face. "...Yoongi?"

"I need a minute," Yoongi snapped tiredly from inside. Rm could hear the frustration in his voice and he sighed deeply. He understood his husband's emotions, no other pregnancy had been as difficult as this one, which was saying something. 

Namjoon sighed, resting his head against the bathroom door. He felt so hopeless. He rubbed a hand down the back of his neck and says, "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked carefully.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Is it getting worse?"  
  
“...no." He says dryly heaving into the toilet again.   
  
Namjoon hoped that by now that the morning sickness would be gone, but it seemed to only be getting worse. "Yoon?"  
  
"...Namjoon, give me a minute. Jesus!"  
  
Rm just sighed and walked back to their bed and laid down gently, adjusting the covers agains and ran his large hand through the boys hair. After his son was asleep again, he got up and knocked on the door listening as his husband dry heaved. "Suga, can I come in?"

  
"In a minute," he said again.  
  
"Are you okay?" the thirty one year old asked worriedly. He knew how much Yoongi hated being sick, but he hated being asked the same question more than once.  
  
Yoongi groans, breathing deeply as he felt the nausea subsides for the first time since he had gotten up. "Oh my- Joon! Stop asking me questions!" Suga snapped. It wasn't Namjoon he was angry at, but just the situation that his morning sickness was not letting up. "Just wait a minute."  
  
Namjoon sighed and stood there. He heard Yoongi tinkering and moving around in the bathroom, opening and closing drawers. He was about ready to knock again when the door flew open. He looked up to see his husband pale as a sheet. For someone who’d been throwing up since he had gotten up in the morning, he seemed pretty awake and alert. "Yoo-"  
  
"I’m bleeding Namjoon," he said coldly not taking his eyes from the younger man. "I need you to take me to the hospital."  
  
Namjoon froze before he started to run around and gather the things he would need for the hospital because they were likely spending the night. "That-that’s not funny, Yoongs."  
  
"I'm not fucking kidding Joon, I'm bleeding," the rapper repeated.  
  
Rm blinked. That was the second time his husband had said that. And he still had this worried look on his face. "Um… let's go then"  
  
Suga cleared his throat, he was over this cunty situation, this cunty pregnancy and the cunty morning sickness. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Uh huh.... what?" Namjoon asked.  
  
Yoongi points to the bed, "...the kids… we need someone to watch them, unless you want to bring them along."  
  
The younger man cussed quietly under his breath and proceeded to gather some things. "You go sit in the car and I'll bring them out, we'll figure the rest out when we get to the hospital." Namjoon said. No way Yoongi would let him leave the kids alone in their house until someone could watch them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There's always a thing about silence that makes you stop, makes you think, and silence is the only thing that fills the car right now; Namjoon could see the worried look on his husband face as they rode quietly to the hospital. He looked in the rear view mirror and smiled softly thankful that he was able to get all four kids in the car without waking them up. He reached a loving hand over to his husband, who was quietly talking under his breath, his head against the window. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was roaming through Yoongi's head and from the quiet sniffles that escaped his older husband every now and then, he knew that Suga was praying that this wouldn't be another miscarriage. "It'll be ok, baby."  
  
"You don't fucking know that," Suga says, voice muffled, strained and low. "So don't say shit like that, I can't get my hopes up right now, Joonie, I just fucking can't." He didn't mean to sound rude, but the last time Rm had told him that "everything would be ok," he had miscarried. Deep down he hoped everything would be ok, but he just couldn't think positive right now. Not when everything was telling him that his babies were gone.

"I understand that Yoongi, but i have enough hope for the both of us."  
  
His mind wandered off and he found himself thinking about when he and Namjoon had found out they were having twins and how their happiness was short lived. Every time he thought about his kids that couldn't join their family the song Small Bump by Ed Sheeran played in his head.  
  
Namjoon remembered vaguely that thay was the song that was playing when he had come home one day and found Yoongi in their room sitting in the bath tub, shaking wet. He was shaking when he pulled the door open and found his husband wet and in tears, as Small bump played loudly. He stood in the doorway for what seemed like years, watching his husband's shoulders rise and fall as he shook from crying. He stood there so long he began to memorize the sound of the water hitting the tub and Suga's back, and even though he had been in that bathroom many times and sat with his husband in the gray painted bathroom, and bathed their kids in that tub many times, it felt as though this was the first time he had been in the room. Somehow he had managed to make his way to the tub and took a knee in front of the rapper, he couldn't quite remember just how he had gotten there, but as he took the pale wet hands in his much larger one, everything seemed okay again and time had stopped. That was the first time he had experienced one of Yoongi's depressive episodes.  
  
As he drove them to the hospital, Rm's mind traveled to the time that made him the happiest. The night Yoongi proposed to him. It was the first time he had felt truly happy, it felt like a new adventure, because in a way, it was. The thought made him all warm and fuzzy.  
  
Namjoon could remember the nervous way Yoongi carried himself as they walked down towards the Han River in the middle of winter. It was uncharacteristically cold that day the wind howling its betrayal, nonetheless, he was happy. He remembers Yoongi shifting nervously from foot to foot as they continued their walk. He smiled when the rapper grabbed his gloved hand and stopped walking. He looked back curiously, first at Yoongi and then back at his body guard and in one swift blur, Yoongi was on his knees, green eyes shining up at his dark chocolate brown eyes. " _Kim Namjoon my love, although I am undeserving of such an honor, will you marry me?"_ He remembers time stopping when he stared down at the green eyes and the tears that were silently falling down the rapper's face.

_"YES! Yes, I'll marry you, hyung."_  
  
They were married a year later, December 31st and at midnight, they kissed their old life behind and kissed to new beginnings. Yoongi had worn a traditional three piece suit, with his limited edition rainbow love vans, because he refused to wear dress pants and Namjoon had worn a matching suit and matching shoes as well. A week after they got married, he had moved all his things to Yoongi's house.  
  
They were stopped at a red light and Rm reached out and took his husband's hand. He remembers quite vividly the day he came home, a year after they were married and found the rapper laying on the bathroom floor crying. At first, he though it was one of the mans depressive episodes, but it hadn't been. He had just gotten off his lunch break when his phone ran and Yoongi was on the other line bawling and hicculing. It was a Thursday morning when he dismissed his classes for the day and ran out of his classroom. He didn't remember starting the car and he sure as hell didn't remember jumping the fence, or how his feet had managed to make it up the thirty flights of stairs and he vaguely remembers swinging the door open.  
  
 _"Yoongi-ah?"_  
  
His call had gone unanswered, which scared him and as he searched the whole of the upstairs part of the house, he found Suga curled up on the bathroom floor, with nothing on but a pair of boxers with bears on them. To say that his husband looked like shit was an understatement, he looked as if he had been put through the wringer, his hair was messy, his cheeks red and wet from all the tears, and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Rm figured that he had been there a while because there was a small puddle of water where he laid. With no hesitation, he scooped the man up in his arms and sat him against the tub. _"Babe, what happened?"_  
  
Without a second to collect his thoughts, Yoongi pulled Namjoon close by the collar of his jacket and buried his face in the soft fabric and cried some more. He had wrapped his arms around Yoongi, trying his best to be reassuring as he whispered soothing words in his ear and rubbed circles on his back. They sat like that for hours, and when Yoongi was finally able and ready to speak again, he truly saw the fear in his husband's eyes and then Yoongi is crying again. Harder this time. He pulled the pregnancy test from under the sink and threw it at Namjoon.  
  
 _"You're pregnant?"_ Namjoon asked taking the test from where it had fallen on his chest.  
  
Suga nodded. He saw the fear flash through Yoongi's eyes as a large hand rested on the pale cheeks and he looked into Namjoon's eyes.

_"_ _Why are you crying? You're carrying my baby!"_ When Namjoon smiled, so that his dimples were on full display, Yoongi knew that everything was going to be ok. He smiled his gummy smile and kissed the younger man's lips.  
  
Namjoon pulled up to the hospital entrance door and put the car in park, he walked over to the passenger side, opened the door and helped Suga out. He walked the man in the door and called a near by nurse for help. When Yoongi was put in abed and was all tucked in, Namjoon went back outside to park the car.  
  


  
** ☆BTS☆ **

  
  
As he walked down the brightly lit hall to where they were keeping Yoongi, his mind wandered back to a particularly pain event in his life. He had just fallen asleep when he heard Yoongi scream. From the time he had managed to push the covers off of himself and walk to the bathroom, it was the longest walk of his life.  
  
When he had taken Yoongi to the doctor, the older man was hysterical and hadn't stopped crying and shaking. He had seen his husband vulnerable and fragile before, but this, when they had lost thwir twins was the most fragile he had ever seen the man. Those words would always haunt him for the rest of his life. _"Im sorry, but you lost you miscarried."_ As he was falling apart, he also had to be strong. For Yoongi. For the three other kids they had back at home. And some how in all this mess and hurt, they had to explain it to Jin, Tae and Hobi, why they wouldn't get to meet their new baby siblings.  
  
Those were the hardest days of their lives. After the hospital, he remembers clearly that Yoongi had locked himself in his studio for months and when he went out to the Big Hit building, he didn't come home for weeks. They didn't know where to go from there. They had lost two babies. When everything had settled, he had cried, mostly because they lost the babies, but if he was being absolutely honest, he was angry with Yoongi for having a miscarriage. He was angry at the man for leaving and doing his job. Instead of Yoongi being here with him, he was working. At the same time he was angry for the man, Suga had been the one to carry the child, he felt their babies grow in his belly, felt them move and had formed a bond with them, but now they were just gone. He understood why Yoongi had been scared about being pregnant and why he was so damaged and scarred.  
  
Namjoon wiped his face with the back of his sleeve as he remembered the day the doctor and nurses helped deliver their babies. Yoongi had had to go through labour anyway. Just as quickly as the babies had gotten in his stomach, there was no proof that Yoongi had been pregnant, no proof that their babies had existed. Everything had been so short lived, their happiness, their shared experience. It was just gone. They were ripped from their lives and their time together with their babies had been short lived. Too damn short. Too fucking short. Too goddamn short.  
  
They said goodbye to their twins that night and as the doctors took them away, he held Yoongi tightly in his arms and they cried together. That night he found the rapper on the hospital bathroom floor, holding the photos that they had taken, tears streaming down his already wet shirt. Namjoon didn't know how long he had been crying for but from the way his husband heaved and shook, it had been a long time. _"I'm so sorry Joonie. So sorry."_ Gathering the strength he had left, he walked over and pulled his husband into his arms.  
  
Yoongi's voice was so raw and so hoarse it broke the remaining pieces of Namjoon's heart.  
  
 _"Why are you sorry?"_ He had said, though he wasn't quite sure those had been his words. _"You didn't do anything wrong."_  
  
 _"I lost our babies, Joon. I killed them."_  
  
He remembers the way his hand shook as he moved infront of the older man and listed his chin with his hands. _"You didn't kill them, Yoongi, they died. It happens, but you didn't do anything wrong. Life is so sucky and I'm sorry it happened."_  
  
 _"I know you're just as angry Namjoon, I heard what you said to Jackson last night. I know you blame me too. You don't have to hide it."_  
  
 _"Yoongie, I'm so sorry. I know its not your fault. Shit happens that we can't control. But don't you dare think for one second that I blame you. I don't. I could never."_  
  
With a shaky hand, he grabbed Namjoons large hands and looked him in the eyes. He didn't smile, he couldn't bring himself to smile, not when everything was hanging on the line.  
  


  
  
  
  
Namjoon pushed the door open and saw his husband laying on the hospital bed his eyes closed. Gently shutting the door behind him, Namjoon made his way over to the bed and took a seat on the only chair in the room. He wasn't going to bother the man by waking him up but he'd be there when Yoongi woke up or if he needed anything. Looking at his husband's porcelain complexion he smiled softly, gently pushing the blind stray hairs away from his face. God the man was beautiful, even in his worried and stressed state, Yoongi looked like a prince. It was the first time he was actually seeing the man while he slept, Yoongi still looked good for a thirty-four year old man who had already had four kids. Namjoon wasn't surprised though, the man was like fine wine, only got better as time went on.  
  
 _Hey Namjoon-ah, me and the boys are home and I just finished putting them to bed._

The thirty-one year old looked at his phone and replied quickly, thanking Si-hyuk and Young-Jae for taking the boys. The doctors said that Yoongi would sleep for the rest of the night and that's where he stayed, hands clenched tightly around the older mans hands.

_How is he doing?_

**Honestly, I don't know. He hasn't stopped crying and he won't let me touch him.**

A text message dinged on his phone _, he gets like that when things get too stressful, but don't give up on him. He's a stubborn bitch sometimes._

**I won't. I know he's worried, I am too.** Him being worried was an understatement and the fact that Yoongi wasn't coping didn't help the situation.

_I'll let you go, please keep us updated._

**I will. Thank you Mr. Bang.**

The next morning as he was walking back to his room with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He's been more stressed lately then he has in his entire life and between losing his job and dealing with Yoongi's pregnancy, Rm barely had time to process everything he was feeling. And he certainly wasn't going to bother Yoongi with his feelings. As he headed towards their hospital room, he heard crying and his heart broke. He knew he was too emotional and a part of him felt guilty for thinking about himself when Yoongi was suffering. As he entered their room, he heard crying come from the bathroom. Moving closer he knew that it was the older man. "Suga?" The nurses were changing his bedsheets and he saw a bloodstained gown on the ground. It didn't surprise him that there was no answer, it just surprised him that the man was crying. Yoongi didn't cry unless it was really bad. He glanced towards the mans and gave a small but sad smile as one of the nurses caught his eye. "Yonggi gwaenchanayo (Yoongi are you okay?)." Walking up, he saw that his husband had left the door ajar, he looked rhrought the small crack to see the rapper standing by the sink his shoulders tensed and shaking.  
  
Pushing the door open the rest of the way, Namjoom entered the room. Yoongi looked up, and, upon seeing his husband, he quickly backed away. "I'm not going to hurt you, hyung."  
  
Rm tried to pull the man towards him, but Suga shouted fighting to get away from him. "No," Namjoon replied, trying to stay calm. Keeping his grip on his husband, "its not juat happening to you baby, its happening to me too, I may not be the one pregnant, but I feel it too."  
  
"Leave me alone! Let go!" The rapper screamed, Rm could tell that his husbands resistance was already wearing down, and he stopped fighting him. As he pulled the man against his chest, Suga collapsed to floor and started wailing. The younger man fell with him, kneeling on the cold, hard floor, and hugged his husband.  
  
"Baby," he said softly. The man sat stiff and frozen in his grasp for a moment, then finally put his head on Namjoon's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. Rm ran his hand through his husbands hair, muttering incoherently in the mans ear. Yoongi wasn't crying anymore, but his body hadn't stopped shaking. When he was able to stand up again, he carried the older man to his bed and gently set him down.  
  
Rm went over to the back he had packed for him, which was against the wall at the other side of the room. "I think you'll feel better and more comfortable wearing pajamas." He said as he opened the bag.  
  
He sighed and pulled out the mans favourite pajamas set and walked over to his husband's bed. Yoongi was laying there stock-still.  
  
He knew that Suga was olde enoufht to get himself dressed, but giving the mans emotional state, he knew that Suga wasn't up for such a task. Yoongi held his arms up like a child waiting to get dressed. Rm made quick work of dressing him and folded his clothes nicely and set them onto of the bag. Namjoon grabbed the bag of muffins that he had gotten and assisted his husband as he ate. When he was finished, Suga went back to laying on his side, his eyes heavy with sleep as he looked at Namjoon. Rm smiled and laid behind him, gently combing his fingers through his lovers hair.  
  
Suga yawned and stretched, and after a while he fell asleep.

After two days in the hospital, the doctors were finally able to get the bleeding under control. Yoongi had finally stopped crying and shaking and seemed to be in a happier mood, but they still didn't know the status of his pregnancy or whether their kids were alright. "Yoongi?" he says the man's name as if he hasn't seen him in years and not two minutes ago.  
  
The rapper lifts his head from where it was resting on the pillow slightly and sees him. "Oh, hello," he murmurs, dropping his head back to the pillow. In that brief glimpse of his husband's face, Namjoon sees that his husband's eyes are puffy and red, as if he'd spent the night crying. Rm approaches the hospital bed quietly. "Hyung?" his tone is a lot gentler this time, but still questioning. Suga doesn't move and Rm sits on the edge of the bed, hesitantly reaching a hand out to rest on the side of his husband's hip. He does something that the younger man hadn't seen in years, he flinches away and Namjoon withdraws his hand as if it had touched something hot and had been burnt.  
  
He shakes it off, not offe.ded by the older man's behavior. He understood that the man was going through something, they both were, but the man did not need to react the way he did, it was hurtful. He sighs and says, "The doctor is coming to talk to us in a few minutes. Did you eat breakfast?"  
  
Yoongi nods lightly into the pillow, his bright green eyes unfocused and staring off into the distance at a painting beyond Namjoon's shoulder. He notices that Suga is shaking lightly - trembling, really. Rm grabs the knitted blanket that he had brought from home that was resting at the end of the bed and drags it up over the man's trembling form.  
  
He tries again. "Babe, talk to me? What's the feeling?" he's imagining something horrible happening to one of her siblings, as that's the only thing he can think of to get this reaction from his usually unflappable wife.  
  
"Scared," he mumbles, closing his eyes. "Don't leave?" It was more of a question than a statement.  
  
"I won't leave, Yoongi" replies firmly. "I'm right here for you baby, we don't have to talk if you don't want to, but we'll deal with it together, as husbands."  
  
Yoongi's eyes swelled with tears.  
  
Shifting his body slightly forward, the rapper made space for his husband as Namjoon settled behind him, an arm wrapping around the swell of his stomach. They lay that way for a half hour until the doctor comes in to talk to them.  
  
There's a light knock on the door, Namjoon got off the bed to greet the doctor. It was Dr. Jeong. He lets out a breath of relief at seeing the man. "Hey doc!"  
  
"Good morning Namjoon, how are you and Yoongi doing today?"  
  
"Were hanging in there, its been a rough couple of days, but I think Yoongi is doing better." Said Rm, and led the doctor into the room. He helped the rapper sit up, sitting behind the man so he could be a physical support for him. "Please tell us you have good news."  
  
"I do," the doctor says a warm smile on his face. "We were able to stop the bleeding."  
  
Yoongi sat up a little straighter, but his sour expression did not change. "Why was he bleeding so much? Did he miscarry?"  
  
"Its quite normal for bleeding to occur during pregnancy. The cervix may bleed more easily during pregnancy because more blood vessels are developing in this area." Doctor Jeong looked up a hand coming to rest on Yoongi's knee, "your babies are fine. Both of them are healthy and out of danger."  
  
The rapper and his husband let out a noise between a cry and a laugh. "But I want you to take it easy for a while. No strenuous activity and definitely no sex."  
  
He'd ban Namjoon for sex the entire pregnancy if it meant that they got to keep their babies. Yoongi nods smiling for the first time since they he had been admitted into the hospital. After they talk to the doctor and nurses, Yoongi was discharged and they headed home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend!  
> Remember to be kind to each other and yourselves. Kindness goes a long way.


	22. Chapter Nineteen: Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting a lot the last few days because I am building up to something. And Chapter 20-22 are big chapters and a lot happens in them. I'm hoping to post ch. 20 on Wednesday. 
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE

**Chapter Nineteen: Fighting**

It was late at night the next day and Rm and Yoongi were finally alone in their room folding laundry and singing when Yoongi chimed up and said, "I spoke to the dean of Seokjin, Hoseok, and Tae's school last night about the bullying and nasty things the teachers have been saying about them and about us. They asked me if I knew how long its been happening and what they could do to help." Yoongi said gently one evening, smiling.  
  
Namjoon laughed, though nothing funny about the situation but there was no missing the sadness that crossed his face.  
  
Yoongi rubbed his thigh. "I know. I found the conversation pretty pointless because from what Taehyung told me, he went to the dean and he did nothing about it. I understand not everyone is going to like our living situation and how we choose to raise our kids, but they don't have to be so nasty."  
  
Jungkook's eyebrows furrowed, the small boy whining and whimpering in his sleep. Yoongi ran his pointer finger down his forehead and then traced the outline of his sons face. "I mean look at what happened with me and my parents."  
  
Rm scoffed. "Yep. Some parents they are, asking you to get out of their house because of your sexuality and you wanting to be a rapper."  
  
Well fuck.  
  
At that, Yoongi frowned. He hadn't talked about that part of his life for well over a decade, but hearing his husband disrespect them made his blood boil. "Hey, careful, they're still my parents and they made me who I am today." He said sternly.  
  
Namjoon's eyes widened in shock. "What the fuck? Last time I checked, you were the one who made yourself the man you are today, Yoongi. They didn't do shit and they surely didn't give a fuck about you. Yes, they fed you and put clothes on your back and bought things for you but they did not contribute to your success in any way." He spat angrily, he wasn't trying to start a fighter, "look, babe, I get that they are your parents, what they did to you was wrong, but I don't have to respect them," he spat.  
  
That comment really got under Yoongi's skin, and before Jungkook woke up, as the once quiet voices were now speaking very loudly.  
  
"Thats completely besides the point Joonie, I chose you and being famous over my parents! Over my family!"  
  
"You shouldn't have to choose Yoongi, they were your parents and they're supposed to love you unconditionally, but they weren't happy with you being gay or famous so they threw a fit. How is it that suddenly when you started dating a man did their love become conditional, why were you given the option of family or being famous. If you're happy, why should you have to choose at all?!"

Suga laughed, and Namjoon could practically feel the anger radiating from the man before him.

"That's so fucking rich of you to say Joon, you never had to choose anything, did you? Your parents didn't give a shit. I wish I had grown up the way you did, I wish I didn't have to choose and I wish I'd been born with a silver spoon shoved far up my ass, you're privileged, wealthy family too, but life doesn't work that way for some of us."

"What does my family have to do with this? Why are you always bringing them into our arguments?"

"Maybe because you always bring my fucking family into it! So what, they don't accept me being gay, just fucking let it go, they aren't bothering us and they've left me alone, that was their choice. Why can't you do the same?!"

"Are you really fucking saying that right now? Well shit, excuse me for thinking it's absolutely disgusting that your family cut you out of their lives because you weren't like them."

Jungkook whimpered loudly, catching the attention of both of his parents. Yoongi looked down at him, sad, but then looked back up at Namjoon in anger.

"You know what? Fuck this, and fuck you, I'm leaving." 

Suga stood up, cradling the four year old in his arms.

Rm said, standing in front of him. "Leave, that seems to be the only thing you're good at these last few years." Rm said, standing in-front of him.  
  
"And there it is, you've been waiting a while to use going on tour against me." He said and moved past Namjoon walking towards the door.

"You're not taking my baby, Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi rolled his eyes and scoffed. "He's actually my baby, Joonie, you provided the sperm, I carried him for nine months so I can take him wherever the fucking hell I fucking want. He's mine."  
  
Namjoon looked at his son, when Jungkook started to cry softly. "You're scaring him. Just give him to me now, please" he ordered, holding his arms out.  
  
Yoongi stepped back. "No, get out of my way Namjoon. You had him all day yesterday and last night when he woke me up because he had a nightmare. You're not the only one who gets to do things with him, he's mine too." Yoongi growled.

The four year old started screaming.

At the baby's crying and Yoongi's harsh words, Namjoon felt his eyes filling up with tears as well. They were better than this and he knew deep down that Yoongi was just trying to make a point, but something took over him and he lashed out at the one person he shouldn't have. "Please, Yoongi, just give him here."

Yoongi looked down at his baby, and dear god, his son looked so sad and frightened and vulnerable.

But at the same time, so did Namjoon. It broke Yoongi's heart seeing his young husband this way. So he wouldn't upset the baby anymore, sighing, Yoongi handed Jungkook over to Rm who clutched him close to his chest.

"I'll return when you've learn to have an argument without insulting my family," Yoongi said.

Namjoon cried out. "You brought them into it first, Yoongi! I was merely saying that the way they treated you was unfair. And if you can't see that, then that's on you," he said desperately.  
  
After Yoongi stormed out and he had put Jungkook to bed again, Namjoon sat down on the bed and buried his face in his knees and started crying.  
  
He was still trying to figure out how they went from talking to each other so lovingly to having a full-blown argument and in front of the baby. It was the one rule they had when they were arguing or felt like things were going to get out of hand. They were never allowed to fight in front of the kids or raise their voices. The fact that both of them had been screaming at each other when all four kids were in the house was bad, but that didn't give Yoongi the right to talk to him the way he had.  
  
Namjoon was so upset, he just continued to cry. It had been many many years since theyve had a screaming match at each other. If he recalled correctly, the last time he and Suga argued like this, was before Jin was born; yes theyve had little quarrels and disagreements, but never this bad. In-fact, thought if him having to sleep in their bed alone tonight just made Rm even more emotional. He looked up when his bedroom door opened and Hobi cautiously walked towards him and climbed up on the bed cuddling close to him. "Ohh, daddy's sorry, baby," Namjoon croaked, wiping his face with his sleeve.  
  
Hoseok just whined softly, nuzzling closer and stared up at him, causing his daddy to crack a slight smile.

Rm smiled, laying down with Hoseok cradled in his arm, he pulled the blanket up over them.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
When he woke up the next morning, Yoongi still wasn't back yet. He wasn't surprised, just hurt, but they both had said things they didn't mean. He was beginning to worry, what if he was lost? What if he was laying in a ditch somewhere? Or worse what if someone had taken him and was doing bad things to him? Pulling himself from his bed, he walked to his office and grabbed his phone, unlocking it and typing the pass code in a minute or two later. There were four missed calls, from Jackson, six text messages from BamBam and Mark and a voice-mail from Young-Jae. He clicked on his phone and hit the phone icon which lead him to his voicemail, he had a voice-mail from Young-Jae: _Namjoon- ahhh, Yoongi-ssi is spending the night with us. He's very upset and hasn't stopped throwing up all night. I'm not sure what happened, but he's here if you're looking for him. I suggest that you give him some space for a while. Just text us if you need anything or an update on your husband._  
  
Namjoon hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. So Yoongi was going to behave like a petty little a-hole. Fine, he thought to himself, two can play at that game. He read the text messages from his friends and went about his day. If Yoongi wasn't going to acknowledge that he was wrong, then he wouldn't either. He stayed in that mindset until the kids woke, but after a crying Hoseok woke up asking for Yoongi, he knew that he had to be the bigger person and go get Yoongi, but he didnt want to always be the bigger person.

Hey sent a text to Yoongi that said, _I'm sorry. I don't know how things got so out of hand, but I'll be by later to talk. The kids miss you... I miss you baby._

Yoongi's reply came in but it was just a smiley face. Rm groaned and threw his phone down.  
  
He was currently trying to calm a hysterical Hoseok down, whispering reassuring words in his ear. "Papa back soon?"  
  
"Yeah buddy, he's just taking some time to himself." That didn't seem to help one bit, Hobi just started to cry harder, his wailing getting louder by the minute. At hearing his sons wailing, the father felt his eyes sting with tears.  
  
Turns out that Yoongi was really mad, like not returning his calls and texts mad because after five days of being gone, the rapper showed no sign of returning, which just put Namjoon in an even worse mood. But telling his husband to do something he wasn't ready for would just be fueling the fire and the last thing they needed in their already sensitive marriage, was another fight. So when Yoongi didn't come home after a week, Rm knew he had to swallow his pride and grovel. And grovel he did, but in the end, he went home without his husband and he had to be the one to explain to the boys what had happened and why he and papa were taking a little bit of a break. As he cried himself to sleep that night, he told himself that even if he had to grovel for the rest of his life, Yoongi was coming home with him.  
  
So he went back the next and Yoongi told him to fuck off. Namjoon went back the next day and the day after that and every day he came back without his husband. After two weeks of driving to GOT7's dorm, Namjoon tried something a little different, this time he bought the older man flowers, chocolate and a carton of cookie dough ice cream with the chocolate chip and as he walked through his friends dorm, he got down on his knees and held up the gifts towards his husband.  
  
"Get up Kim Namjoon, you're making an ass of yourself." The older man snapped and walked away.  
  
A loud and frustrated grunt leaves his mouth and Rm followed the rapper through the living room and to the kitchen. "I'm not leaving until you come home with me."  
  
"Absolutely fucking not!"  
  
"Min Yoongi, get your cute little ass in your car and go home. You're coming back if I have to carry you home." Rm huffed his breaths coming back in puffs.

Suga smiled, picking up the box of chocolate, and flowers and walked away. "That's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen you do and that's saying something because I like that thing you do during sex," the older man walked away a huge smile on his face.

Namjoon smiled and followed the man to the room he had been staying in. When the door closed behind him, the rapper pushed him hard against the door, capturing the younger mans lips in a brutal kiss. 

"Roll back the sheets if you're going to do the nasty." It was BamBam who spoke to them through the door. Rm and Suga laughed, pulling apart to catch their breaths. 

The younger man pressed his lips to Yoongi's in a quick kiss and smiled, pulling his husband into a tight hug, he had no plans of letting him go. "Can we agree that things got out of hand a couple days ago? I'm sorry baby."

"I know. I'm sorry too Joon, it was so stupid. I know you were just trying to help." They both laughed, Rm wiping the tears from the man's face. "If its any constellation, I am sorry about my parents. I wish they could see just how awesome you are."

"They can't be happy for you, forget them, Yoon." He looked away taking the rapper's hand in his large hands and kissed his knuckles. "I didn't mean anything I said about you being good at leaving. You know I don't resent you going on tour, you are doing your job and I could never be mad at you for that. It was stupid- I was stupid and should not have brought that into it."

Yoongi nods, "I don't want to ever fight like that. I sat in the driveway hoping you'd come after me, but when you didn't I was so angry I couldn't drive."

"Agreed."

"Good." Suga says laughing. He placed on of Namjoons large hand over the swell of his stomach. They stood staring at each other for a while, eventually they pulled apart deciding that Mr. Bang had stayed with the boys long enough. The ride home was comfortable and intimate, so intimate that they were able to get a quick fuck once they pulled into their driveway and into the garage. 

**☆BTS☆**

Yoongi and Namjoon were in the elevator at the mall with Zach and Jake, when the doors opened and seven people crowded into the small space. He tried not to make eye contact with the people coming in, but couldn't help it and smiled at a few of them. He hated crowded spaces, especially in public spaces where he couldn't get out or felt like he was suffocating. And after the week theyve had, it felt nice for him to get out of the house, but this elevatorride wasn't helping his already growing anxiety. "Daddy, I push all the buttons?"  
  
The older man shook his head and pulled his son closer towards him. Just what they needed to be stuck in an elevator full of people and their different body smells. No thanks. He wasn't even fine with having to take the elevator to the sixth floor, no way in hell would he endure a moment longer just so his son could find a little happiness.  
  
"No baby, its rude and I don't think all these people will want to ride all the floors. And papa wants to get off as soon as possible." Yoongi says and pushed the baby's hair out of his face. That was the reason they had come to the mall in the first place, Namjoon had insited that Jungkook get his first hair cut. If all the days to come to the mall, they come on a Friday, when people crowded into one glasshouse of a place. The fact that the entire building was made of glass should have helped his claustrophobia, but today it made his skin crawl and the small part in his brain qas itching for a breakdown. He hadn't felt well the past week, not because he was pregnant and the hormones were making him want to kill anything in his way but because his depression had creepeed in and had been itching on the surface of his skin again. He hadn't told Namjoon about it yet, but somsthing told him that his husband already knew. They had wanted to get the baby's hair cut years ago, but everything they had taken him places, he'd scream and cry. "If you're good, I'll let you get one toy."  
  
"Up?"  
  
Sighing, Suga scooped the boy up in his arms, feeling Namjoon's hand on his lower back. He looked up and smiled. God, this was probably the longest elevator ride he'd ever taken and they were only going to the sixth floor. Somewhere between stepping out of the car and walking through the building doors, his anxiety had skyrocketed. "Daddy, I get peasants for Genie, TeTe, and my Hopey too?" A few of the occupants in the elevator laughed and smiled over at Kookie. He wasn't even going to correct his son.  
  
"If you're really good and don't cry getting a hair cut, I'll let you pick something out for them, but no tears and no funny business." Nam-joon says in his strict fatherly voice.  
  
"I don't want to cut it."  
  
No surprise there, Suga thought to himself. JK was always like this when a hair cut was mentioned. "You need one JK, it's getting to long."  
  
"No fanks papa, Kookie wike it wong."  
  
The people in the elevator laughed and watched the interaction between father and son. The doors opened to the third floor and as a few people got off, six more got on. Yoongi pressed his body hard against Namjoon's chest and groin, a sense of anxiety falling over him again. "Kookie doesn't like to have his hair brushed, so he's getting it cut."  
  
"I wike it wong."  
  
Namjoon smiled and pushed his son's hair behind his ears and booped his nose, taking the small hands that reached out to him. "How about you let him cut the ends off? Just so that papa and I will be able to get a brush through your hair."  
  
"Okay daddy. I be a good boy then." The four year old says and kissed his daddy's lips.  
  
They were currently making their way up to the fourth floor and Yoongi was feeling very claustrophobia. It felt like they weren't moving at all and everything the elevator jerked and dropped slightly, his hand would tighten around the outside of Nam-joon's pants or he'd squeeze his husband so hard, he grabbed some skin with the fabric, but his young lover never complained or made a sound of disapproval.  
  
He turned around in the small space backing up towards Zach who had his back against the elevator wall, looking out across the small space. The elevator was so small that when he turned around to face Nam-joon, Yoongi's elbows hit the closet thing next to him, an older looking man and the glass surrounding them. He quickly apologized. "Joonie," he says softly looking up as brown eyes met his green ones. The rapper took a deep breath and says, "I don't think I can take anymore of this."  
  
"Were almost there, we're just getting to the fifth floor. One more floor to go."  
  
"I'm afraid Joonie," Yoongi says candidly into the full elevator. Zach, who was still leaning against the elevator wall took a small step towards Yoongi and took the four year old from his papa's arms. Jungkook made a sound of disapproval but settled his head against the bodyguards shoulder and closed his eyes again. "Do you feel the air getting thicker. It's hot in here, like really fucking hot... excuse my language." Yoongi's ands clench briefly against his side.  
  
"Breathe Yoongi," Nam-joon says taking his husband's left hand in his own. "Look out through the glass. What do you see when you look out there?" he asked, nodding towards the sea of people.  
  
Suga tilted his head in his husband's direction just enough to see Rm out of the corner of his eye, the man's features giving him a sense of comfort and peace. "Freedom," he answered quickly. His head twisted just a little further, both of his anxious eyes on Namjoon. "Joonie, please." The rapper looked out at the horizon staring at the sky light for a few seconds before meeting his husband's eyes again. "I feel like I'm suffocating."  
  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "I have a water if you'd like some. It hasn't been opened yet." A young girl says. And handed the bottle over to Namjoon.  
  
"Thank you so much." He says smiling sweetly, he should be used to the small acts of kindness that people showed his husband, but after a decade of being with his husband and the man's status, it still surprised him. "Drink." He watched closely as Yoongi took the bottle in his shaking hands and held the end of the water bottle.  
  
"B-baby, w-we need to get out..." Suga mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I understand Yoongi, we're almost there." Namjoon said a little annoyed. Not at his husband but at the situation they were in. He hated feeling helpless and not being able to help the love of his life.  
  
Suga scoffed, "N-no. You don't. W-we need to get out..."  
  
Namjoon rolled his eyes.  
  
Yoongi didn't get a chance to say anything his breathing went erratic and funny and his hands were sweaty. The elevator was already so small, and it was even smaller now, especially since ten other people were now crammed in together. He felt someone's hands on his back and Rm's chest on his.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" A man grumbled.  
  
The rapper started breathing hard, finding it hard to get air in his lungs and his hands were shaking. A few of the occupants raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Rm knew that this incident would likely end up on the internet and his husband would become a trending topic.  
  
"Are you okay Yoongi?... What's going on?..." Suga's throat went dry and closed up and leaned heavily against the younger man with shaking legs.  
  
Namjoon was getting a little scared. He'd never seen his older lover like this before. Yes, he knew that Suga had issues with enclosed spaces, or being in anything were air wasn't circulating perfectly, but this was different. This was a mix between, panic, horror, and the old anxious man he knew all those years ago. Suga was always brave even when he had been on tour and when he had met the man, his husband had been a mess.  
  
Now the man looked so vulnerable and scared. Rm just didn't know what to do. He was very grateful that Jungkook had fallen asleep and being held by the bodyguard. He needed to calm his husband down before somehing bad happened and before he got so worked up that the stress would make them lose their babies.  
  
Yoongi seemed to only get worse and worse and he couldn't stop shaking. He looked horrible and terrified.  
  
The taller man looked at his husband having a panic attack, which it obviously was, he had experienced enough of them himself to recognise one, but it was still surprising to him that even after all these years, Yoongi still didn't like small spaces. In the past, he would usually hold his husband tightly and rock the man slowly until he was alright again, but they were in public and he had to take his husband's image into consideration or he'd only get worse.  
  
But he couldn't just let Yoongi suffer alone. Even though he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of hugging or physical public intimacy, Yooongi was more important.  
  
But he had no time to think because all the colour drained from his husband's face and he turned pale and started shaking again. He pulled the older man closer to him his large hands on either side of Suga's head and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet and held all the care and love he could muster up. It seemed to work a little because he felt his husband relax a little bit and pulled back before wrapping his strong arms around the trembling man infront of him.  
  
Yoongi was so in shock he couldn't really feel Namjoon wrapped around his body but he knew the man was trying and didn't do anything to stop him. They stood there for what felt like a lifetime, Rm holding him as tightly as he could but he was feeling better and a small smile formed on his face as he breathed into Rm's neck and relaxed at his husband's scent. It reminded him of the first time they met... the way Nam-joon hadn't been afraid to hug him.  
  
The rapper stiffened again, this was by far the longest elevator ride he had ever experienced, but he was doing better, his breathing was still difficult, but he had to admit, Rm's strong arms made the darkness and the suffocating feeling a little better. It felt good finally being held by him. The heat of their skin, his breathing, his smell, all of it felt like home and he felt as they were the only two in the elevator. Namjoon had a way of grounding him. Fuck, why did they have to be in such a crowded enclosed space?  
  
The younger man pulled away slowly when he felt Yoongi's breathing slow down and his arms relax. Namjoon kissed his husband quickly and they stared at each other. Both Jake and Zach smiled, they had both been worried, but knew that Rm was the best person to comfort the rapper. He kept whispering reassuring words to the older man his large hands resting on his neck. "Thanks baby,"  
  
"Mhmm.." Rm said, "don't ever scare me like that again, you hear?" Rm snapped, but it wasn't meant to be mean.  
  
Yoongi looked up, surprised when the elevator doors opened and quickly rushed. He took a few deep breaths and tried to walk off the anxiety he had felt. He was embarrassedto say the least and promised not to look at his phone until they got home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once everyone had gotten out of the elevator, he waited for Namjoon (who had been all the way in the back) to walk out. He took Kook from Zach's arms and adjusted his son on his hips and took Namjoons left hand in his right one and they walked towards the Lion's Mein salon.  
  
When they entered the salon he was glad to see that it wasn't too crowded and there weren't that many people waiting. "Can you handle this Yoon?"  
  
Yoongi nods resting his palm on Kookie's butt feeling the slightly full pull-up.  
  
"Yeah go, I'm hoping he'll sleep through it. Leave the nappy bag." He watched as Namjoon and Jake exit the salon and made a left turn disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"Think he'll actually sleep through it?"  
  
Yoongi nods again and takes a seat on the balck leather chairs and waited to be assisted. "Thats the closest thing to a miracle I could ever recieve." The two adults laugh and Yoongi stood up again as a small woman walked towards them and bowed. He bowed slightly greeting her with a small smile. She spoke in a thick Korean accent but was friendly nonetheless, "my son is here for a trim."  
  
"Welcome, what can I do for you today?" The lady says, not once glancing up.  
  
"My son is here for a trim."  
  
She nods, "please take a seat and I'll be right with you." It was another five minutes before she addressed him again, this time looking up and immediately she recognized who Suga was. She apologized quickly, flipping the appointment book open. "Oh!" She says, "Kim?"

"Yes."  
  
Thank God Namjoon had been smart enough to put his last name. "Yes, we have you here," she says. Suga let out a breath he didnt know he was holding. Anytime he had to do something as smile as taking his kids to the doctors or appointments, he always felt this type of uneasiness. "Kim Kookie, one o’clock; you’re going to be with Lee today. Follow me please."

"Okay." Yoong pulls his phone out of his pocket and followed the woman further through the salon and waited for her to give him instructions.

There is a comfortable pause. The rapper looks around, seeing all the different people sitting around in the black and white chairs; he likes to see the different types of people wherever he went. Some were dressed for business and other were dressed in regular everyday clothes. He particularly liked to see what the stylists wore and how they chose to show their individuality. The sound of tools that buzz and click and whirl filled his ears.  
  
The woman at the desk clears her throat. "Is this your first time here?"  
  
"Yes and no!” Suga clears his throat as well, tries to make himself sound less surprised and more comfortable. "I used to bring my other kids here a long time ago, when John used to work here."  
  
The man who comes up to them next has hair bright blue hair, and the nicest undercut Yoongi has seen on anyone and his skin is a nice tanned brown. He prided himself on never having a tan, he never saw the benefits of being like everyone else, and Namjoon has said on more than one occasion that he liked his porcelain complexion. The longer part of the man's hair is tied up in a French braid letting the unbraided part hang down past his shoulders. His round face is pleasing, young and well taken cared of. It harbors an almost perfect symmetry similar to Namjoon's. He is… cute, not in an off putting kinda way, but the way Taehyung looked, puffy cheeks and a boxy smile. "Kook?"  
  
"That’s him." Said Suga a warm smile on his face, as he stood up, Jake followed suit, the older man staying a comfortable distance behind him.  
  
The hairstylist returns the smile. "So what’re we doing with you today?"  
  
"Ah… W-well… it's for this little guy, he's getting his first hair cut in four years." Yoongi touches the chunks of dark black hair, his fingers running through the loose strands on the sides of his sons head. "But I don't think he'll sleep through this."  
  
"Well, that’s what I’m here for—to help you make his first hair cut memorable." Lee gestures for Yoongi to sit in the balck leather chair, but he hesitates, not sure what to do. Lee tells him to sit down with the baby in his lap. "Do you have any idea of what you want to do with it?"  
  
"A shampoo and conditioner treatment, his hair is somewhat healthy, but he's four and doesn't understand that when he eats with his hands, his hands aren't supposed to go in his hair."

The stylist laughs, "So you just want a treatment done," Lee runs his fingers through the baby's hair, sizing up the task ahead. "Have you thought about what kind of treatment you want?"  
  
"Keratin treatment." The word comes out of the rapper's mouth fast enough to surprise both of them “I want to be able to bruah his hair without damaging it."  
  
"I cannot tell you how many times I’ve heard that, but that’s what I'm here for. Now, what about the length? How much do you want to take off?" Lee asks. "Have you thought about how short you want to go?"  
  
Yes. Yes, he has. Kookie would be very disappointed if he woke up and his long black curly hair was no longer there. The thirty-four old looks around, evaluating the styles of others in the salon. Suga's eyes drift back over to the woman at the front desk, at her chin-length haircut. He wished Jungkook would let him cut it all off, but the four year old always threw a fit when it came to his hair. Shorter hair was more manageable and the baby would look cute. "I want two inches off, but an inch and a half is fine."  
  
"Anything else?" Lee's voice is patient, but concerned. "Have you ever cut it before?”  
  
"No." Well, it _is_ sort of true, at least. He had to chop off a few inches in the back when Jungkook was two years old because he somehow managed to get peanut butter and syrup in his hair.  
  
The hairstylist looks pleased with the response. From there things happen almost too quickly for Yoongi to process. Somehow trying to wash a sleeping child's hair had been easier than he imagined, but after some convincing, Yoongi was able to let Lee pick up Kook. They were currently at the washing station, when he saw Namjoon walk towards them a large bag in his hands. Lee was holding a sleeping Jungkook one of the man's knees resting on the black leather chair. The hairstylist asked him to check the water making sure it wasn't too hot for the baby, he set the water so that it was warm enough to be comfortable, but not too hot. As the stylist began the scrubbing job, both Suga and Namjoon held their breath, praying that their son didn't wake up. Jungkook never did too well when he woke up in a strange place, let alone in someone else's arms.  
  
"Ready for the next step?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the quicker the better. I have a feeling he'll be up real soon."  
  
They move to the next step, blow crying his sons hair. Jungkook was now sitting in his lap, as the stylist blow dried the boys hair. They were half way through blow drying the baby's hair, when Yoongi stiffened and looked down, big brow eyes staring up at his worried green eyes. He tries to not make eye contact in case the boy decided to fall asleep again. But they were never that lucky. Jungkook lets out a loud cry, startling the stylist, the man jumped back. "Damn," Suga says lifting the boy up to his chest, his head immediately resting on his shoulder. Rubbing soothing circles on his baby's back, he spoke quietly into the boys ears. "Koo, baby, you're safe. Were almost done."  
  
"No papa, Kookie go home now." Jungkook sounds upset a frown on his face. "Hungry?"  
  
"You want to eat?" The boy nods. It takes a second or two and the younger man is waving a fruit pouch in front of his face. Opening the pouch, he handed it to his son. "Behave and we'll read two stories tonight at bedtime."  
  
"Mm-hm. Okay papa."  
  
Five minutes later, Jungkook us sitting on his own in the stairs, Yoongi's Samsung in front of him as the boy laughed. They both felt a sense of relief at seeing the boy laughing freely, that they didn't care about the people taking pictures of them. His fans knew the rules and if a picture of Jungkook needed up on the internet without thwir permission, they would be fined. But the four year old was no longer crying. "I take it English isn’t your first language." the stylists asked. Thwy weren't sure who he was talking to, but when Yoongi looked up, the mans dark eyes were staring at him.  
  
"Yeah," He tugs at his earlobe. "That obvious huh?"  
  
The hair stylist smiles and says, "no no, not at all. You speak it pretty well—and without an accent!”  
  
"Th-thank you? I’ve had a good teacher.” Yoongi lowers his voice, sneaking a glance over at his husband.  
  
Lee pulls out a pair of purple glittery scissors and a long blue comb from the purple utility belt around his waist. "He, won't cry will he?"  
  
Namjoon nods and says, "the phone will keep him busy."  
  
"Okay. Let’s get started.” Said Lee. "So do you have anyone special?”  
  
"Special?"  
  
"Y’know," says Lee, "like a husband or a boyfriend or…or a girlfriend even? A significant other?"  
  
Yoongi laughed. It wasn't every day that he encountered someone who didn't know who he was, but it was always refreshing. He had the power to share as much or as little as he wanted. "Oh. N-no, no girlfriend, nothing like that. I—I’m a family person," the rapper answers. "The little bugger there is my son and that stud muffin with the black trench coat is my husband."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Mm-hm. Just me, my husband and my boys…" Suga says and rubs his eye, tucking a stray hair from his face.   
  
The stylists smiles. "Is he built like that or is it just the coat that makes him look big?"  
  
"Far from it. He's built like that…" Yoongi shrugs. "I get asked that a lot."  
  
"Oh okay! What do you do?" He continues to cut his son's hair and from what Yoongi could see, the stylist was doing his very best to be careful and not hurt the boy. He couldn't tell if thats just the person he was or if he was worried that he'd make the four year old cry, either way, he appreciated the care the man took.  
  
Something about the man made it easy to talk to him. He and Namjoon were pretty private people and shared only what they wanted people to know, but this was different, the stylist seemed sincere. "I work in the music industry." Suga answers quietly."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, I get that reaction sometimes too."  
  
They fall into a comfortable silence. For the most part, Yoongi is content to watch the man work. The rapper noticed that when Lee wasn't in the midst of conversation, His cuts are careful, measured. Then the man stops, looks up at him and doesn't say anything, but he didnt need, Yoongi saw it, the look people got on thwir faces when they recognized who he was. "You wouldn't happen to be that Korean rapper, Gloss, would you."

Well shit, he hasn't been referred to as Gloss since before his training days, when he was an underground rapper. 

"I haven't heard that name in a while, but yes. I'm Suga."  
  
"Its nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan."

He bows and shakes the stylist's hand. "I'm always happy to meet a fan."  
  
"I didn't say anything before I didn't know if you wanted to stay in stealth mode." The man laughs, and its almost as sweet as honey. "Almost done… Just need to style it. Make it look nice."

  
"Stealth mode is damn near impossible when you have people following you around trying to invade your personal space." Said Suga.

  
The warm blast of the hairdryer is a welcome noise to his ears. Lee gathered the boys hair in hisentire hand, his right hand brushing the hair out of Jungkook's face. "Okay!... we’re done, little man." With a satisfied expression, Lee turns Jungkook to face the large mirror. “What do you think?”  
  
The four year old reaches up to touch his hair, watching as his reflection does the same. His hair shines in the lights of the salon. The new length suits his chubby face. It looks good and Kookie is smiling. They're all smiling, Yokngi in particular because his sons hair looks manageable.  
  
"Daddy curly."  
  
Namjoon smiled and says, "It is curly and you look very cute Koo.”  
  
When the stylist was done, they pay, thanking Lee once again and promising the man that they will be back. Before they left, Yoongi took a picture with the man and promised to follow him on Twitter and Instagram and they exited the salon.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy start to a new week. I hope you all have a great week and that good things happen for all of you.


	23. Chapter Twenty: Taken part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been itching to post this chapter all day. Yeek, I'm so glad I can finally share this with you.  
> 
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE, And VIOLENCE, DRUGGING, GUN USE, AND CHILD ABUSE.
> 
> HAPPY READING!

**Chapter Twenty: Taken Part. 1**   
****

****TRIGGER WARNING* *DRUGGING AND CHILD ABUSE ****

  
It was movie night in the Min household, Yoongi was laying on the couch his legs resting on his husband's lap as Namjoon slowly massaged the knots out of his left foot, his body turned slightly towards the tv. They were currently watching the first Harry Potter movie with Jin and Hobi because it was there turn for a movie night.  
  
When Yoongi had come home a couple days ago, Namjoon had been the one to grovel and beg for forgiveness, turns out Yoongi had missed him just as much and they swore that they'd never fight like that again. Things between them were still a bit strained, but they were getting better and they were adjusting.  
  
Yoongi always enjoyed when Namjoon gave him massages, his large hands always seemed to find the hidden knots on his body. He really enjoyed the way Rm would work out his muscles (like really enjoyed it), and how he was always able to show some tough love, while still being gentle. He took satisfaction in the feeling of his husbands hands squeezing, rubbing, just kneading out every displeasure and every sore ache.  
  
"You okay?" Rm nearly laughed as Suga's hands ran over his thighs through his jeans.  
  
"Me? I’m fine." Suga said, he tried to contain his smirk.  
  
Yoongi turned back to Namjoon, who smirked as he palmed his inner thigh, squeezing there, too. Rm's hands moved slow and soft, as they lovingly kneaded the flesh of his husband's thighs, then sliding subtly upward to rub his hip bones. Suga almost screamed at how well Rm's hand felt on his hip. If the kids hadn't been sitting there, they would surely be having hot, passionate loud sex. Namjoon's delicate hands shaped Suga's hips, he knew how much Yoongi liked it when he rubbed his hips (especially when he was pregnant with Jungkook) and he couldn't imagine the pain his husband was feeling this time around with two babies growing in his belly. Rm moved his right hand to cup the swollen stomach, stroking low on his belly, they were no longer paying attention to what was happening around them, the movie playing on the TV forgotten. His heart melted, as Namjoon massaged round, tender circular motions on his smooth tummy, his t-shirt tucked up under his chin.  
  
Suga stretched like a cat that had just woken from a long winters slumber, his husband's eyes going slightly wider as he watched the muscles in and around Yoongi's stomach bunch and move. Then, the man goes slack again, a grin on his face as he pretended to watch Harry Potter. "You’re so beautiful, Min, you know that?" Rm whispered, just loud enough for his older lover to hear as he rubbed his belly with two warm hands. He dipped down and kissed the swell of Yoongi's stomach, and started kissing a little pattern all around his distended bellybutton. At ten weeks Yoongi was already showing, his stomach looking like a small watermelon, the feeling was weird as well, unlike the last time he was pregnant. His stomach was stuck between stages, he wasn't pregnant enough to be fat but he wasn't skinny enough to be in shape, the muscles around his stomach were still firm some of them fading and blurring into fat. "You know if god made anything better than you, Min Yoongi, he's keeping it for his mother loving self."  
  
Suga laughed swatting at Rm's arm playfully. They both turned their heads when the hallway light turned on and Tae was tanding in front of them tears streaming down his face. He looked small and helpless, like a child who had been abandoned by his mother or father. "Taehyung, what's the matter?"  
  
"I had n'mare," the boy says his speech slurred from sleep. His voice was shaky and small and it wasn't until their son came closer did they smell the stench of pee.  
  
"Lets go give you a quick bath, okay?" Yoongi says, he stood up (with the help of Namjoon) and grabbed Tae's hand leading the boy up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
  
  


  
  
  
When Yoongi finally made it back down the stairs, he was wearing a fresh pair of pajama pants and an over-sized hoodie. He takes his previous position on the couch sighing deeply when the pain in his back lessens. Namjoon sighed softly, resuming the massage on Yoongi's hips again, thumbing and tracing little circles around his protruding navel. Yoongi wriggled slightly in Namjoon's lap, his thigh rubbing right against his husband's growing bulge. The rapper moved his thigh again, right on Namjoon's hard bulge, the man’s face an unpointed picture of embarrassment and disbelief. They thank the gods that their children weren't looking; they were too emmersed in watching the TV, but it was risky. They'd never done something like this before, but the thrill of getting caught was just as exciting. His thigh and ass kept grinding into Rm's thick, hot hardness, the friction something that made his husband blush. He loved how hot and bothered the younger man got when he was aroused, his jaw clenched and his eyes dark. Yoongi's plush lips had parted in tiny, little puffs of breaths, green eyes wide and dark with arousal and lust.  
  
Namjoon raised the rapper's leg slightly to hide what he did next; He managed to pull down Suga's pajama bottom so he could push his fingers in and rub him out. Yoongi grabbed Namjoon's hand, eyes widening as he glanced from Jin to Hobi and then back again. "If you're quiet, they won't know." The younger man says and shakes his head, his hand slipping past the hem of Suga's boxers.  
  
They were both blushing now and Suga couldn't help the anxiety that settled in the pit of his stomach as he felt the hotness in his ears and watched his children in the corner of his eyes. The kids were preoccupied with the movie. Yoongi's cock twitched in the man's hand, as his young lover started to slowly rub soothing motions, giving him a well needed release of tension. The younger man's hands were fervently rubbing and stroking Suga's tummy, making sure to tease the spot that drove the older man insane. This was so much riskier than what they’d done before, even in comparison to that one time Rm had blown him in his studio while he and Bang PD were talking about his new album release. How would they explain this if their children caught onto what they were doing. Suga had to bite his lip, when Rm pushed the foreskin of his cock up over the head, and dragged it back down, and continued the same motion when he saw how it pleased his husband.  
  
"Malfoy's an asshole, if he wasn't such a spoiled little cunt he and Harry could have actually been friends." Jin remarked, looking back at his parents.  
  
"Seokjin, be careful how you use that word. I don't want your younger siblings to think its okay to say that."  
  
A mix between a grunt and a moan escape the younger man's mouth and he cleared his throat and says, "Yep thats for sure." Namjoon agreed, now stroking his husband at a slow pace, that the older man was at a loss for words. He gave a light squeeze of the man's penis, Suga's precome dripping onto his fingers. Rm was enjoying the hot, sweaty environment in his husband's boxers. Namjoon shifted uncomfortably as his pants got tighter, when his cock jerked to life. The heavy warmth of Namjoon's hands on his belly was suddenly too much as the heat rose to his face and he felt the need to touch every inch of the younger man before he came. Rm's mouth curved into a smile that made the older man shiver in his grip. Namjoon licked his dry lips slowly, as he kept jerking Suga off inside his pants. Yoongi's hips were rocking ever so slightly, pulsing, his facial expressions turning desperate and his shoulders tensed. Rm watched as Yoongi's tiny, poorly-hidden rocking motions of his pelvis, and the younger man started jerking his husband off a little harder.  
  
"Oh, come on, it was all Hermione's fault!” Hoseok protested at the TV. "If she wasn't such a girl, Ron and Harry wouldn't have gone looking for her in the girls bathroom."  
  
"For someone as smart as her, she sure acted dumbly." Seokjin commented, voice raising a little bit. Suga shushed the two boys telling them to keep their voices down because Kook and V were sleeping.  
  
"Understatement." The second oldest says.  
  
Yoongi could barely stifled a groan as he suddenly froze, his face scrunching up in the heat of his orgasm, finally breaking the skin on his lips. The taste of copper falling past his lips, his hips bucked forward, his cock throbbing hard and swelling before it erupted in more hot gush of thick sticky wetness in his boxers. His face was shocked, his mouth open in a silent scream, and pupils blown wide as he came again, hard into Namjoon's waiting hand. The younger man laughed warmly.  
  
The hot, sticky whiteness filled his palm and spilled over his fingers, back into Suga's underwear, just so hot and wet that Rm could barely take it. He relaxed his grip, feeling Yoongi relax his body spasming and trembling from the after shock of his orgasm. Namjoon smiled to himself, eventually lifting his hand from Yoongi's loosen pants.  
  
"That’s... just really... Wow, okay, Hermiome, like-- No, just shut up." Jin says frustratedly at the television, as the movie played on.  
  
"Jinnie, baby, its just a movie." Said Rm softly.  
  
After they were done and Rm had cleaned his hands off, Yoongi quietly pulled up his pajama pants and sat through the rest of the movie, sleepy and sated as his young husband lightly caressed his hip bone.

** ☆BTS☆ **   
  


It wasn't often that Jin and Hobi were allowed to walk home from school, but Yoongi had given them permission to do so because he hadn't been feeling well enough to pick them up from school today. He gave both boys specific instructions on what to do when the last school bell rang. They were not to stop and get snacks, they were not to take their sweet ass time getting home, they were to stay next to each other as if they were conjoined twins and under no circumstance were they to stop and talk to anyone.  
  
The day had started like any other, Yoongi had woken because the morning sickness had gotten bad again and the doctor wouldn't be at the house until after breakfast. Namjoon had driven the older boys to school and had taken Jungkook out to the playground for the rest of the morning, while Tae was home sick because he had developed a fever last night.  
  
Once the school bell rang signing the end of the school day, Jin and Hobi made their journey towards their house hand in hand. Every once in a while Jin would look back to make sure that no one was following. The fifteen year old smiled fondly as a happy memory floated to the forefront of his brain. He had just turned twelve and had asked his parents if he could try walking home by himself for the first and though it had taken a week for his parents to finally give him their answer, he was happy when they said yes. When the day came for him to walk home from school, he was beyond excited. The sun was shining brightly that day and his booking was strapped to his shoulders. He had gotten half way home when he felt this uneasiness and as he looked back, he noticed that a black car had been following him since back at the school. Jin had been so mad when he realized that it was Rm who had been tailing him since he left the school.  
  
As he and Hobi continued to walk, the fifteen year old looked over his shoulder and saw a black van. Now that he was thinking about it, that was the same van that he saw when they exited the school building, he grabbed Hoseok's hand and pulled him tight against his body. The van came to a screeching stop in front of the two Min siblings. "Jinnie, what's going on?"  
  
"Stay behind me," the fifteen year old says nervously, he clutched the arm of Hobi's jacket tightly as he took a step back.  
  
A black SUV pulled up next to the curb and a man in a black suit stepped out, immediately, Jin knew who it was. It was his papa's new bodyguard, Jeong-hoon. Jin had only seen the man at the house a few times and usually only came over when his papa needed someone with him while he went out to run errands or go somewhere with a ton of people. Jeong-hoon didn't typically interact with them. "Kim Seokjin, Kim Hoseok, how are you?"  
  
Both boys took a step back, something about this didn't feel right and as Seokjin held his brother's jacket tightly, his other hand grabbed the back of Hobi's backpack hard until his knuckles turned white. Anyone who knew them, knew that they didn't go by the last name Kim, even when his papa had taken them to work with him, everyone there referred to them by the last name of Min.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hobi asked his voice shaky and small.  
  
Another man got out of the SUV, followed by a big hunky looking man, then the doors of the black van opened and three more people got out. Shifting nervously from foot to foot, Jin took another step back. He had to act quick before things got worse. "We need to get going, Hobi needs to use the bathroom." He lied and pulled Hobi forward as he started walking again. Jins pace was faster this time as he pulled his younger brother next to him and ignored the eleven year olds protests. He heard a car door closed and looked over his houlders again only to see that the men had gotten back into their cars and were now slowly following them again.  
  
Jin stopped walking and removed his arms back to his side. He pulled the hood off Hobis head and lifted the boys chin in his hand. "Listen carefully, something bad is going to happen, but I need you to do as I say, okay?" The boy shakes his head as the tears stung the corners of his eyes. "Okay good. You know what papa taught us if anyone is ever after us?" Hobi shook his head again. "Good, don't stop fighting, you hear? When I say run, you run, you don't stop. You don't stop for me, just keep running."  
  
Hobi let out a mouse like squeak, his lips trembling and his eyes filling with tears. "I'm scared Seokie,"  
  
"Me too, but do as I say and we'll be fine."  
  
The next few moments happened in a blur and before Jin could form a complete sentence, there was a large man blocking their way. He didn't recognize him, but he was pretty sure that the voice that spoke to them earlier was someone they knew. He had definitely heard that deep baritone voice before.  
  
Hoseok jumped at the sight, dropping his school bag on the ground as he turned to run. Before he had the chance to even get all the way turned around he felt the large man's arms around his body and was pulled flush against his chest. When Hoseok tried to scream, a large hand slapped him over the mouth and stopped him.  
  
"Stay quiet, and we won't hurt you.'' The man whispered into his ear. He noticed the mans breath reeked of stale cigarettes and liquor. The eleven year old froze in the man's arms, and he felt the man's grip loosen just slightly. He struggled for a while, his eyes landing on Jins. The older boy whispered 'kick him in the balls' and he did as he was told kicked his left leg back, catching the man right in the balls. He broke free of the fat man's grasp, as the man fell to the floor, and turned to run.  
  
"HOSEOK RU-''  
  
He turned back as a hand slapped over his older brother's mouth to silence him. Jin pulled back harshly, loosing his footing, trying his best to break free as he fought the man the best he could. It was no use, he was stuck and he couldn't break free.   
  
''Stop fighting, or we'll kill your brother." The man whispered his accent thick and his breath hot against Jin's neck. Whining loudly as his head was turned with brutal force, Jin saw something sharp get stuck into Hoseok's neck before the man dragged Hobi back towards, his deep voice whispered into the eleven year olds ear.  
  
''We're not after you, Hoseok.'' He whispered.  
  
''Jinnie.'' Hoseok whispered.  
  
His voice was shaky and the tears burned in the back of his eyes as he watched the arm holding his little brother let him go and the small body crashed to the ground. Jin watched in horror as his little brothers hand landed on his neck where he had been stabbed with a needle. "I told you to run, Seok." Seokjin continued to watch the scene before him as his brother tried to crawl away, his sobs echoing where ever they had been carried to, a black boot landed on the small of Hobis back trapping his small fragile body against the floor. "Don't fight Hoseok, just sleep. You'll be alright, just sleep. Sleep.'' He whispered.  
  
The last thing Hoseok and Jin saw was the two men standing above them, and his papa's bodygurad smiling down at them and then he's being lifted up, his body crashing hard against something, then everything went black.  
  
  


  
  
  
He could vaguely hear the faint voices talking quietly in hushed tones and then he heard a loud bang like something hitting the floor or something hitting a harder object. When Jin finally was able to move and get the blood flowing in his body again, Jin turned his head back to see where the noise had come from. He was confused about the sound, but then he remembered that Hoseok was still in the room. Had he fallen? Had he passed out? "Hoseok," he whispers but his voice came back in an empty echo.  
  
Seokjin dropped out of his chair, getting his left arm free, then his right and crawled to the door to peak into the next room. What he saw scared him even more then if Hoseok had passed out.  
  
There were two men standing over Hoseok's lifeless body on the floor. The oldest Min child gasped, crouching on the floor to try and hide from the four men's line of sight. God he hoped that they weren't doing anything bad to his baby brother. He pressed both hands to his mouth, trying desperately to hide the sound of his heavy breathing. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he pressed his back against the wall. Why was Jeong-hoon doing this to them, he worked for his papa and had even let the bodyguard stay in the house with them.  
  
What did they want from his papa?  
  
Where were these men keeping them?  
  
Why were they doing this?  
  
Jin felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as he tried to calm himself down. What were they doing and why wasn't anyone looking for them? He felt his heart start to beat and race out of his chest. He was so scared. Was anyone looking for them? Would their parents even know that they were missing? God, what were they doing to Hobi?  
  
''Search this whole damn place. The older one is still here somewhere.'' He heard one of them say on the other, through the other side of the door. He froze, holding his breath as he listened as loud boot steps echoed through his ears, the men walking around outside the door. He was not sure how long he was out there for, but then he heard the sound of a loud bang. Seokjin nearly screamed, backing further away from the door. His eyes found the door in the darkness, an he watched as it jerked violently in place. Three more bangs were heard, and then the door burst inwards. Seokjin let his scream go at this point as he saw a single man step inside. There was something concealed in his hand which he could not see. When the man moved away, he saw what he had been holding in his hand. Oh God please don't let anything happen to my brother, Jin thought to himself. Was that why Hobi wasn't moving? Had they killed him? Were they going to kill him now too? Oh God, what would he tell his parents? He couldn't protect Hobi. ''Found you, you little cunt.'' He whispered. ''Hey, I found the little fucker.'' Jeong-hoon shouted outside the door.  
  
''Grab him already. We don't have much time left. We have to get them out of here before people start looking for them."  
  
Jin recognized that voice. It was Zach, his papa's other bodyguard. How could he do this to his parents, they were basically family. Zach has been there with him since as long as he could remember, why would he turn around and betray him now. What were his parents thinking right now, did they notice that he and Hobi haven't gotten home yet? Would they be mad at him if something terrible happened to Hoseok?  
  
''Now, why don't you just come along nicely and no one has to get hurt.'' He stated, amd for the first time since he'd been taken, he notice what one of the men was holding, a syringe, filled with liquid. This wasn't how his life was supposed to be, there was so much he wanted to do, he had to live long enough to become a kpop idol. He just had to. It was now or never, Jin shot to his feet, and ran for the doorway. He would come back for Hobi once he got help. He was nearly there and he almost made it past one of the men, but he tripped, an arm immediately wrapped around his torso to hold him in place. The fifteen year old screamed loudly, fighting with everything he had.  
  
''LET GO OF ME, LET GO!'' He screamed.  
  
"Be quiet!'' One of the men shouted, "or we'll kill the little one."  
  
Jin felt the needle stick into his neck again, and then the man dropped him. He crashed to the floor, his eyes quickly finding Hoseok's lifeless form on the floor.  
  
''What do we do about this one?'' The man asked, kicking Hoseok's side with his boot.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM." Jin screamed. That earned him a punch in the jaw, as he was sputtering and couching, he heard some of the other men talking loudly. He tasted blood.  
  
The other men in the room just laughed, watching him spit up blood. ''Take him with us! The bodyguard stated a wicked look on his face.  
  
''Aright then.''  
  
He was trying to crawl over to his little brother, but his limbs and his body would not cooperate. Jin couldn't quite make out how long he had been laying there, but after some time had passed, he felt an arm underneath his body and a second or two later, he was being lifted into the air again. ''Stop fighting boy. Just relax, we aren't trying to hurt you.'' Jeong-hoon stated an even sicker look on his face. If this was how their lives would end, then he'd go down fighting.  
  
"I'll never stop fighting you. I'll fight everyday for the rest of my life." Jin spat. The last thing that he could remember was the sight of Zach hoisting Hoseok off the floor, "please don't hurt him, he's just a baby." Jin whispered as he was dragged down into dark void.

  
  
** ☆BTS☆ **

  
  
When Jin and Hobi didn't show up at the house around 5pm, Suga called Namjoon, and the older man immediately left the gym to go look for his kids. When he came back two hours later without his children, his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. Somewhere between the time of 5:30 and after they had eaten dinner, Yoongi knew something bad had happened to them. "Hello, I would like to report some missing kids," Namjoon spoke through the phone, his voice sad and jaw clenched. The fact that they were making this kind of call was just heart breaking. No one should ever have to go through something like thing. "Their names? Jin, he's fifteen, and Hobi, he's eleven years old."  
  
Yoongi looked up mumbling to his husband, "I will." He says quietly, "they were wearing their school uniforms, nazy blue pants and navy blue shirts with their school crest on the front. Ten minutes? Thank you!" He hung up the phone, exhaling for the first time since he'd been home. A swarm of police cars were sitting in their drive way ten minutes later, the sound of the sirens assaulting his ears.  
  
"I couldn't find them, their teachers said they left right after the bell rang." The said, standing over by the door, he had gone out again to make sure he didn't miss anything.  
  
"Joonie,"  
  
The younger man nods, cussing quietly, this was their worse possible nightmare, "I know baby. We'll find find them."  
  
Yoongi takes a seat on one of the kitchen stools, his heart beating rapidly. He watched as Namjoon searched frantically for his phone eventually to just use Yoongi's. He first called the police and after he was finished he called, Jackson and Jb and the other band memebers and when he was done with that he called Si-hyuk, Yoongi's assistant and publicist. "Hello?"  
  
 _"Namjoon-ah, they aren't at the candy shop, Mr. Woo, said he hasn't seen Jin since last weekend when Jin stopped in to buy snacks."_  
  
His heart sank, where on earth were his kids? Something like this didn't happen to them, it just didn't. They were good people, if this was God's way of punishing them because they didn't go to church, it wasn't funny, but he and Yoongi were good people. Deep down he knew that his kids were obedient and Jin would only break a rule if he felt he really needed to, so where the hell were they? How come they haven't touched base with them yet? The whole situation was just frustrating and messed up. If someone did take them, why? Why their kids? Why Jin and Hobi? They've never done anything wrong. Never hurt a soul. They were good boys.  
  
Pulling himself from his thoughts, Namjoin finally spoke, "Thanks Yugyeom, keep us updated if you hear anything. Jake should be here in a bit, he's picking up Taehyung from school."  
  
 _"Sounds good man. See you in a little while."_  
  
He hung up the phone, took a deep breath and walked back to where Yoongi and the police were sitting talking. The look on his lovers face broke his heart, Yoongi was beside himself and with the scare they had a while back, the man didn’t need this kind of stress.  
  
He paused, looking up confused. “What?”  
  
"Yugyeom didn't find anything at Mr. Woo's," The rapper seemed a bit disappointed at his words, but he couldn't blame him, he had been disappointed as well. "We'll find them Yoon."  
  
"The police can't do anything because they haven't been missing for twenty-four hours. Shouldn't there be an accepting or something?" Suga said. He didn’t know how terrified he was of losing his kids until he thought the time had come. This was why he had been terrified from the beginning about the world finding out about his kids. There was no privacy in being famous, no time to grieve when something bad happened.   
  
The news reporters, news vans were out front at midnight as the chief of police addressed them.  
  
"On Wednesday January 29th at 6pm, the Korean National Police received a report that a child abduction had taken place. Witnesses have said that a black SUV was seeing leaving the area near the boys school. If anyone has more information please call the number across the screen. We have issued a state wide Amber Alert, any information is good." Freezing on the spot, Suga and Rm stared intently at the new vans and news reporters, barely breathing. Someone out there had their kids or worse had killed them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, I had so much fun writing it. Part 2 will be posted next Wednesday and part 3 will be posted the following Wednesday.


	24. Chapter Twenty-one: Taken part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part.
> 
> Warning: kidnapping, child abuse, strong language, violence and blood. And mentions of sexual abuse.
> 
> I am putting a trigger warning on this chapter because some of the themes are graphic.
> 
> Also, I will be posting some images later to show you guys what Yoong, Namjoon, Jin, Hobi, Taehyung and Jungkook look like. I know you already know what they look like but... just wait and see
> 
> I had a hard time writing, these three chapters, because either brought up some things from my past, but I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter Twenty-one: Taken part. 2**  
 **Warning: kidnapping, child abuse, strong language, violence and blood. And mentions of sexual abuse.**  
  
  
BREAKING NEWS! We've just received some s _ad news today. South Korean rapper, musican and producer Min Yoongi and his husband Kim Namjoon's eleven-year-old son Hobi and fifteen year old son Jin went missing today after school._ Yoongi rolled his eyes, they were supposed to keep his name out of the news. _A source has said that an unknown and suspicious van and black SUV had been following the two boys since they left school nearly a week ago. The Korea police have yet to released a statement. No news as of yet on their conditions and a ransom note or call has not been received. The Min family have declined to speak to us about this issue, but the family would like some privacy at this time as they deal with this situation and grieve. In other news GOT7'S Jackson Wang and Im Jaebeom have welcomed their first child, a baby girl. We don't kn-_  
  
Yoongi turned off the television and stared blankly at the screen. It had been almost a week since Jin and Hobi were taken and the news trucks and cars have been camped outside of their home. He rolled his eyes, of course the worst moment of their lives had to be broadcast all over the world, why couldn't they let them suffer and.grieve in peace?  
  
The news this morning made Yoongi race to the bathroom to throw up and since then he had avoided the living room and his morning sickness had only gotten worse. Jake had been the only one to leave the house, going to the store to buy them food and whatever else they would need.   
  
All they could do was sit here and wait as police combed through their home and the paparazzi lurked outside. They didn't go near windows, they couldn’t make phone calls, and they couldn’t get online. Not that they wanted to do any of those things anyways. Their children were missing. They just had to wait. Namjoon pulled his husband onto his lap as they sat on the bathroom floor. From somewhere in the house they could hear Taehyung and Jungkook laughing and giggling happily as Young-Jae and Jinyoung chased them around the house. He and Yoongi had decided that the remaining children would not leave this house and even though Tae still had school, they didn't think it was a good idea.  
  
As Yoongi cried in Namjoon's lap, the bathroom door opened and Si-hyuk and Jackson entered, closing the door behind them. "I would ask how you are doing, but from the looks of it, not good." The ceo says and takes a seat on the edge of the tub, running his fingers through the man's hair. He considered the rapper as a son, when Yoongi was hurting or suffering from anything, he too felt that pain, but there was nothing he could do but be with him.  
  
"What do you want us to do here Suga?" Asked Jackson.  
  
The rapper gave a feigned laugh and looked up to meet Jackson's dark eyes. "What's there to do? Its one thing if they call for a ransom, but they haven't and they haven't even sent a note." He hated not being able to do anything, or say anything, but the police said that it would be better if he and Namjoon didn't talk to the news reporters, it would be too stressful on them and in his current "condition," it wouldn't be safe or healthy. And he and Namjoon hadn't talked about letting the world know that they were having baby number six. And right now was not the best time. Yoongi noticed that people were more worried about the babies in his tummy then the ones that had been snatched in broad daylight. Who takes another person's children?  
  
"The police are still here, they're talking to your assistant and to Jake, to see if they could provide anymore information."  
  
After the first day or two, Yoongi couldn't talk about his boys anymore without having a full-blown crying fit. He didn't want to think about what they were doing to his poor babies. People were in and out of his house all day and all night, by the third day of the boys going missing, Yoongi and Namjoon had stopped sleeping. If it were up to him, Yoongi wouldn't have eaten anything, but because of the twins and his already risky pregnancy, Namjoon was force feeding him day and night.  
  
When his assistants had finished talking to the police, they shut the door and told the officers not to give out the real names of Yoongis kids. It was bad enough that something this horrible and disgusting was happening to them, but Namjoon and Yoongi wouldn't risk their kids safety and it was bad enough, they didn't want the boys to be remembered as "the kids who were taken," they were kids for crying out loud. Kids were already nasty as it was, this was the kind of publicity that they didn't need.  
  
One thing for certain, they'd be moving. And he didn't care if people thought he was being unreasonable or too over protective, he needed to preserve his children's safety and identity. 

Someone was running, as fast as their legs could take them, from the way they let out a big harsh puff if breath he knew something was wrong, they were moving him again, his heart pounding in his ears. He doesn’t see anything around him, doesn’t hear the busy night streets of Korea anymore. Just a streak of blood on the floor of his room, the broken lamp and the twisted bloody bedsheets.  
  
They’ve taken them. Him and Hobi. And he was being moved again. From the distance he heard his brother scream and he let out a breath of frustrated relief. Hobi was still alive. Barely, but the boy was breathing and kicking and from the sounds that were coming from wherever he was, Hobi was putting up one hell of a fight. Good for him, Seokjin thought.  
  
This is all my fault, my fault, my fault. Jin says over and over again, the words ringing in his ears in time with the footsteps that were currently moving further and further away from his cell or room or whatever they had been holding him in. He didn't know how long its been, but he'd only been able to see Hobi once, through the crack in the door, but that was a while ago.  
  
When he woke up again, he woke up to the feeling of his wrists being tied together in front of him. When he could finally get his eyes open again, Jin couldn't see anything and then realized that his fathers ex bodyguard had blindfolded him and the boy started panicking, until a very familiar scent made its way to my nose. He tried not to throw up when the smell of cigarettes and liquor assaulted his mouth, nose and throat.  
  
It was just Zach. Whatever the reason was for Zach taking him and Hobi, he had yet to find out, but this had to be some sick trick. Someone was playing an awful and cruel trick on his parents. It made sense that they would come after his parents and for his papa's money, but why them? Why kidnap children? He and Hoseok had nothing to offer, no money to their name, no credit cards, nothing. If Zach was doing this for a specific reason, he didn't know but from what he'd heard and seen, his actions were purely for entertainment purposes and to hurt his papa in any way possible. At hearing Zach's voice, Jin knew that he had not seen the man in a while though, and that in itself was fairly unusual, the last time he had heard the man's sadistic voice was when they had kept him in the metal room, the first day. He didn't care what they continued to do to him, he was used to the cigarette burns by now, but all he wanted was for them to let him see his little brother. Were they doing the same things to Hobi, had they physically assaulted him as well. "Please let me see my brother, I’ll do anything, just let me see J-Hope."  
  
"Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you or your brother," Zach replied as he helped Jin on my feet. Jin noticed that the bodyguard's tone was warm and if he hadn't been so out of it, he swear he could almost hear the man smile. It made no difference to him though, evil is evil and nothing justified that.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" The fifteen year old asked as he struggled to cooperate while Zach tried to put some clothes on him. "I can’t see anything, please take me to see J-Hope," He explained apologetically.  
  
The man didn't seem to be listening, "It’s okay, Jin, sit down here and I’ll help you put your pants back on. And you’ll know where we’re going when we get there." he said as he pushed Jin back so that the back of the boy's legs touched the chair. Jin winced, feeling his body react negatively again, his bump hurts and he was pretty sure that he was bleeding again. If Zach heard him groan in pain, the man showed no signs of caring. "I have to use the bathroom."  
  
"Sure, I’ll help you."  
  
He needed to think quickly and after a few moments, he spoke up, "isn't it bad enough that your goons defiled me, but now I have to suffer while you watch me take a piss? Zach hyung, just untie me and remove the blindfold, I promise I’ll put them back on once I’m done, okay?"  
  
"If you do anything stupid, I'll kill Hoseok, while you watch, is that clear?" he said and by his tone of voice, Jin knew he had no other choice than to obey. Because killing Hobi was the worse thing they could do to him. Zach led him to the bathroom and as they walked down the dark hallway, he tried to his hardest to get a look at his surroundings. When they reached the bathroom, he noticed the red neon sign above the door that said 'EXIT." Jin knew he could manage on his own once they reached the bathroom.  
  
"Can you wait outside and shut the door, please?" He asked as he shifted uneasily from foot to foot, he certainly did not want to use the toilet while the man was in the same room. Actually he didn't care if Zach wanted to watch, he just needed to be alone long enough to make a call.  
  
"Sure, I’ll leave you to it." Zach said. His tummy grumbled violently and for the first time since they've been here, he couldn't remember having anything to eat. He hoped that they were at least feeding his younger brother.  
  
"May I take a shit as well, I don't know when I'll get the next opportunity." The ex bodyguard nods and closes the door. Fucking idiot, Jin thought to himself. He slowly walked up to the toilet and sat down, wincing again. He didn't really have to go. He did what he had to do, managed to grab some toilet paper and pulled off his socks. He pulled out his phone and the pen he always kept hidden in his socks because his friends seem to always take his stuff when he wasn't looking, a small smile framing his face. The screen to his was cracked, but he was able to get it to turn on. He quickly wrote on the paper, _Min Hoseok, eleven years old, born February 18_ , he wrote down his parents phone number and on the bottom of the toilet paper it read: _This is Min Seokjin, my brother and i were taken a few blocks from school by my papa's bodyguards, Jeong-hoon and Zachary Lee._ When he finished writing everything down, he folded the toilet paper, and took out his phone. He had to time it right or Zach would be able to hear the phone turn on, as the screen turned on, he flushed the toilet. He quickly typed in the password and turned the phones volume on silent.  
  
"You have two minutes, then I'm coming in."  
  
Jin quickly found his parents names and began to type. _Dad, papa. I can't talk long, my phone only has five percent left, it was Zach and Jeong-hoon. I don't know where we are, but Hobi is fine._ He jumped when he heard a loud knock again and Zach's irritated voice. _"One minute left._  
  
"I'm almost done. Jesus." He typed again, _I don't know how many of them there are, but there's at least six. All I can tell you is, we're being held in a warehouse._  
  
"Thirty seconds."  
  
Jin hit the call button of the phone and held his breath.  
  
 _"Hello? Min Yoongi's phone."_  
  
"Papa, is that you, did you get my texts?"  
  
The voice on the other end was screaming, there was a great deal of commotion and then someone answers, _Seokjin is that you? We got the text, we are trying to trace the call._  
  
"Papa, oh god, I'm so sorry, you told me not to stop and I did. Its all my fault."  
  
"Ten seconds..." Jin hung up the phone and put his sock back on.  
  
"Shit," Jin shouted. That hurt like a motherfucker.  
  
"Jin, are you alright?" Zach asked as he opened the door and rushed into the room. For a high functuin sociopath, he sure as bell was compassionate and kind.  
  
The fifteen year old groaned, cussing quietly underneath his breath. "Yes, it’s just- I stubbed my toe." He said "When can I see Hobi?"  
  
"Later, we need you to make a phone call." he said coldly and pushed the fifteen year old out of the bathroom. When they got back Zach dressed him and lead him to another room. 

** ☆BTS☆ **

  
Jin hit the call button of the phone and held his breath as he waited for someone to pick up. _"Hello? Min Yoongi's phone."_  
  
"Papa, is that you, did you get my texts?"  
  
Footsteps could be heard through the large house as Yoongi and Namjoon and Si-hyuk made their way towards the kitchen. "Put it on speaker. Hello, Jin baby is that you, we got your texts?" Yoongis nervous and weak voice rang through his ears. He and Hobi weren't having a great but now that he was thinking somewhat clearly, his parents probably weren't doing that great at all. Oh God, he hoped that the twins were okay. He didn't want to be the reason that they didn't get to join the family. "Where are you sweet heart, how is Hoseok?"  
  
The voice on the other end was screaming, there was a great deal of commotion and then someone else speaks. It was his daddy. His voice was shaky and small. _"Seokjin is that you?"_  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Hobi's fine."  
  
There was more commotion on the other end of the phone and Jin waits patiently as his parents talked quietly. Finally a familiar voice spoke through, it was Mr. Bang. "Where are they keeping you?"  
  
Jin took a deep breath and says, "In a warehouse, I think they're going to make their ransom call tonight, I only have five percent battery, they're going to let me see Hobi later."  
  
"The police are here, they've been here for a week- they're tracing the call right now."  
  
Oh God, a week. He shook himself from his thoughts and continued to speak quietly, "-I gotta go. Talk soon." Before Yoongi could say anything, Jin quickly stuffed the phone back into his socks  
  
Back at the house, Yoongi let's out a frustrated scream. "Did we get it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, he wasn't on the phone long enough."  
  
"Dammit," the rapper excused himself and walks away, making his way to their bedroom. With a loud sigh he plopped down on the bed, hands immediately resting on his stomach. He pulled out his phone and read Jin's text over again, _I don't know how many of them there are, but there's at least six, Zach and Jeong-hoon. All I can tell you is, we're being held in a warehouse._ Why would Zach do such a thing. He treated the man like family, he's been in the house with his children alone.  
  
He looked up as the door opened, Namjoon was holding Tae and Jungkook in his arms, a slight frown on his face. He knew the turmoil the man was going through, he was experiencing the same emotions and feelings. Namjoon sets the two boys on the bed and takes a knee in front of his husband, lifting the mans chin so green eyes are staring at his brown ones. "We'll find them, you know that right?"  
  
The rapper nods, "Yoongi, even if I have to tear Korea apart to find them, I will. I k.ow that you're hurting and stressed and the last thing I want is to make things worse, but you have to calm down, for the sake of the twins. You're still recovering and I don't want you to have to go to the hospital again."  
  
Another nod and Suga slumps against his husband. They're both crying now, hard and sorrowful, feeling the affects of not having their two oldest with them and for the first time since the boys had been taken, they feel the void. Jungkook crawls into Yoongi's lap, resting his head on his papa's chest, while Taehyung sits in Namjoon's lap, petting the man's face and hair affectionately. "We have the best people on the job looking for them, why don't we get some sleep, yeah?"  
  
"I can't sleep, Joonie, what if-  
  
"Shhh, I already told Si-hyuk and Jackson to wake us if they call." Said Rm softly. He took his husband's hand and walks him the shirt distance to their bed, helping the man lay down and covering him with the blanket. He crawled in next to him, a second later, helping Kook and Tae shift to the middle of the bed. He snapped a few pictures before saying, "Taehyung, Jungkook, why don't you give papa a kiss."  
  
Jungkook leans in, planting a soft kiss on his papa's lips and settled into the mans warm body. He knew that the two boys didn't understand the severity of the situation and in a way, he was glad that they were too young to know what was going on. The boys weren't dumb, they knew that Seokjin and Hoseok weren't there, but they didn't know why. He and Namjoon didn't tell them what was going because they didn't want to scare the boys, but he didnt want to lie to them either. And after the twelveth time of Kookie asking where Hopey was, he and Rm sat they down and explained the situation. 'Some very bad people did a very bad thing and the police are here to help.' That explanation seems to do the trick because Ju didn't ask where Jin or Hobi was anymore.  
  
Taehyung kisses him next, his eyes staring directly in his identical green eyes. The boys lips slight graze over his lips, his boxy smile present in his face. Tae kisses the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his temple and then his forehead and settled down quietly next to a sleepy Kook.

Within a half hour Suga, Tae and Kook were alseep and as Namjoon watched them sleep, a small smile frames the corners of his lips, and he pulls out his phone and took a few pictures. He was going to put his phone away when he flipped to a particular picture he had taken of Jin and Hobi. In the picture, Jin was squeezing Hobi's cheeks because he was trying to make the boy laugh. That was they day they had gone skating, just the three of them and Hoseok had been upset because he had fallen more than the other kids at the rink. Namjoon runs a thumb over the picture, over his son's hear shaped lips. He would give anything to see his son smile again. Where ever they were, he hoped to all the gods that they would come back home safely.  
  


It feels like he was asleep for several years, at least. In a sleep deep as an ocean, with no intention of coming back to this hellish reality. He was bruised and bloodied. His anus was raw and still bleeding, and as he laid on the cold damp floor crying, he pictured his family, his papa, his daddy, little Taehyung, and baby Kookie. Would he ever see them again? What if they never found him and they ended up killing him, would his family ever know that he fought like hell to protect Hoseok. One of those goons had defiled him, he lay there crying and heaving. This was not the way things were supposed to go, Zach promised that no harm would come to them. But it was either him or Hobi and he did not want his little brother to suffer something as intense as sexual assult. He would take the boys place again in a heart beat.

As a hand came around to scoop his bruised and battered body up from the floor, Jin threw a punch in their direction, catching one of them across the cheek. The blow sent him tumbling to the ground, but the other was ready to strike as well. He grabbed a fistful of Jin's hair, pulling him hard enough to knock him off his feet. Jin crashed to the ground, and then the man placed his knee right in the middle of Jin's back.  
  
So much for helping them. ''You've just made things worse for yourself.'' The man whispered in Jin's ear.  
  
''What do you want with them?'' Jin demanded, scared and numb. There had to be a reason why they were here, if they didn't mean any harm to Hobi, why keep him here at all?  
  
''It's not what I want. It's what my family wants.'' He stated, his tone bitter and harsh, making Jin feel uneasy. "Your father did something and now my family is here to collect.'' He added.  
  
''What?''  
  
Jin felt a sharp prick in his neck, and then his vision began to fade.  
  
''That day at the zoo, your papa killed my brother and now I'm here to collect and make him suffer." The man whispered. The next thing Jin knew everything was dark, and the sound of an engine starting filled his ears.  
  
From what his parents told him, it had been a week. A whole damn week since they had been missing, since they were taken by a group of assholes who don’t take kindly to his papa making more money then them. This was all happening because Zach's brother had died. It didn't make sense, what did his papa have to do with that? Jin closed his eyes trying to recall back to the day they went to the zoo, nearly four and a half years ago. He had been to emmersed in seeing the animals to notice what was happening around him and back then his papa was really good at shielding them from the nastiness of people who wanted to harm them. He never asked what really happened that day at the zoo, but Namjoon had told him that some people wanted to make his papa look bad, so they lashed out. He vaguely remembers Yoongi raising his fist at his daddy when they had gotten home that day, but his papa had been scared.  
  
 _There were a few blows thrown, enough to keep the men from concentrating on anything. Jake threw a particularly hard punch, causing one of the men to stumble back and fall on the ground. The man laid motionless for a minute or two, but eventually found his footing again. His nose was bloody along with his hands and a small cut on his cheek. Yoongi is shaking and the baby bursts into tears, his cries loud, frightening and heart breaking. Everyone seemed to freeze not knowing what to do, but Zach didn't back down and threw another punch, hitting one of the men right in the throat and the man stumbled backwards unable to breath or think. "We need to go Joon, I don't want to be here anymore."_  
  
 _Namjoon nodded and placed a warm hand on Yoongi's lower back pushing the older man ahead of him. Namjoon held Taehyung tightly to his chest, as they began to walk towards the gate. His son was trembling and crying quietly. Jake was behind them watching diligently and cautiously for anyone who dared to make a move towards Yoongi or his family. Suga tried not to pay attention at the cameras that were aimed towards him, in the back of his mind, he knew that this little incident would most likely end up on Twitter, Instagram and Facebook, but right now he didnt care. He just wanted to be away from all the prying eyes so he could comfort his children._  
  
 _"Are you alright Yoon?"_  
  
 _"No, no... I'm not alright!" Yoongi hissed once they were out of ear shot, he grabbed onto the arm of Rm's shirt. He just wanted to get out of here and be with his little family._  
  
 _From behind him, one of the older looking guys called out, "fags!" While another of his goons yelled. "Cocksucking Faggot!"_  
  
" _I'll meet you back at the house." Zach says a short while later. He leaves the three adults and walks towards his car._  
  
Jin opened his eyes, he remembers now. It had taken Zach almost two hours to come back to their house and when Jake had asked him where he had been, he blew the man off. He was ten years old back then, but he had witnessed what went down that day, it was Jake, thw bodyguard had been the one to throw the last punch, not Yoongi. 

**☆BTS☆**

It was another hour or two before they let Jin see Hobi. He was happy seeing his brother again, the boy looked to be in good health. Somehow they had allowed him to take Hobi to the bathroom, stating that the boy still needed help in that area. One of the men had volunteered to assist Hobi, but Jin wasn't having any of it. It was bad enough that the same guy had raped him, he wouldn't let him alone in a room with his eleven year old brother. No way, no how, and no chance in hell.  
  
As he waited for Hobi to do his business, he crouched down in front of the boy and held his small fragile face in his hands. Whispering so that only his brother could hear him, he gave specific instructions to the boy and told him to listen carefully. When Hobi was done and his hands were washed, they were escorted back to the room where one of Zach's goons was waiting.  
  
 _"Hello,"_ Yoongi's anxious voice cracked through the speaker and Jin felt a chill run down his spine.  
  
"I have your boys. If you ever want to see yout precious babies again you will bring me five million dollars in cash, by midnight."  
  
There was rummaging in the background and Jin could make out the sound of someone crying and then Yoongi says, " _Don't hurt them,"_ the rapper growled as he nervously spoke, his nerves were shot and he hadn't slept in almost a week. "whatever issues you have with me and my husband, our kids have nothing to do with it."  
  
Zach laughed. "If you don't want anything to happen to your precious children, you'll bring five million dollars in cash to the abandoned Bowling alley by the air port."  
  
The fifteen year old knew that his parents weren't stupid, they wouldn't just drop off five million dollars with no questions asked. They needed proof and if Zach was as stupid as he was acting, his plan might just work.  
  
 _"Do you really think I'm that stupid, I want proof that our kids are alright. Then and only then will i agree to your terms."_ Said Yoongi, a finality in his words. _"We don't want photos, I want to talk to them, to hear their voice."_ Zach's scowl deepened and Jin saw the man's hands clench into a tight fist. He hesitates for a second and something in the mans cold exterior changes.  
  
Zach sighed. “Fine, one minute, if you wastemy time, I'll put a bullet in the little ones brain.” He mumbled again before falling silent. He stood there like that blinking tiredly at Jin and Hobi, finally making up his mind and placed the phone to the fifteen year old hands, his eyes dark and dangerous. "If you so much as hint to where you are, I'll kill Hoseok." Jins frightened eyes looked over at his brother when he heard the gun cock and saw Jeong-hoon press the gun against Hobi's temple.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was a loyd gasp over the phone and a worried anxious voice says, _"Oh god, Jinnie, baby, is that you?"_ It was Namjoons voice that spoke to him.  
  
"I'm fine dad, Hobi's fine."  
  
 _"Are they hurting you?"_ It was Jackson's worried voice that came through.  
  
Yes. They were, but he didn't want his parents to worry. The only thing that mattered was trying to get Hobi out, trying to get people to find them. "No, we're fine."  
  
The fifteen year old squeaked as the phone was violently yanked from his ear. "There, you know he's alive. I will text you the location." And with that Zach hangs up the phone. As they were being walked back to their room by Jeong-hoon, Hobi glanced back waiting for Jin to give the signal. He knew the risk of doing something so stupid, but even if they killed him, he'd die knowing that he tried. That he took Hobi out of this hell.  
  
As Jin and Jeong-hoon rounded the corner, Jin picked up the pace, trying to get a good distance between him and his little brother. He had to make sure that Jeong-hoon wouldn't catch the boy, he turned around, his big dark brown eyes catching Hobi's and he says, "NOW!" Jin took a swing at the older man, knocking the man off balance, as he fell to the ground with a hard thump. He handed Hobi the crumbled up toilet paper, and told the boy to put it in his pocket. Before Jeong-hoon could make sense of what was happening, J-Hope was running, fast, and hard towards the exit sign. Jeong-hoon finally got to his feet, stumbling back and he sees Hoseok push the doors open. J-Hope stepped out into the night sky, the shadows of the tree casting an eerie darkness around him. He heard someone growl behind him, but he didn't dare stop.  
  
Jeong-hoon growled pushing Jin against the wall, the fifteen years old body slamming hard against the wall and he crumbled to the floor. If he did died, he knew that deep down he did everything in his power to save his little brother and as the world faded into a dark void, a smile spread across the boy's face. Hobi was safe.  
  
  


  
  
  
There’s a loud crack and the sound of a gun going off and a bright flash of light illuminating around him and he’s running, he isn’t entirely sure how he was still running, but he knows he has to. He knows he has to listen to what Jin had told him. The boys words echoing in his head, _"when I say now, you run, do not hesitate, Hoseok. Do you hear me?"_  
  
He's tired, frustrated and angry but he just knows his legs are stinging and achy, and his lungs felt like they could explode, the burning sensation only uncreasing, and his throat feels like it might close over at any moment.  
  
He wants to stop, take a break and find a quiet place to just rest his eyes for a bit, but deep down he had to keep going, he couldn't stop, the deep seeded panic sits heavy in his chest and Jin's words ran through his thoughts, he had to keep going, _"RUN, you don’t stop, and you sure as hell don’t look back, just RUN."_ Jin's voice clear as day. "Dont stop for anything or anyone, you keep running. If you're tired, keep running." There’s another deafening crack and a distant gun shot and the sky above him comes to life again, _"RUN HOSEOK, BECAUSE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT."_ His body is covered in goose bumps, the cold air making it hard to focus, he squints his eyes trying to get a look at what exactly it was that he was running toward, but everything is pitch black. _"When you pass the river, make a left. Are you listening Hoseok, LEFT TURN... LEFT."_ The panic settles deep in his heart thumping in his chest and ears, a tight sensation wrapped around his rib-cage squeezing, a layer of sweat through his body, tears pool and threaten to spill down his cold splotchy red cheeks. He wants to stop running, but he promised and promises were important, thats what his daddy and papa told him. He wants to scream, to turn around and be with Jinnie again, but he's tired. How long had he been running? God, he was so tired, and his body was tired, the tingling sensation intensifying and his body ached, and with every footstep, it felt like they would be his last, his feet were screaming for him to give them a break. _"RUN!"_ Every time Jin's words echoed through his mind, he ran faster and harder, footsteps pounding and echoing in his ears.  
  
Then as if he had run through time, the rhythm in his running changed and he suddenly sees bright lights. Maybe he's hallucinations, but he stops running.  
  
Looking down, his legs are bare and bloody tiny cuts covering his feet and ankles, he had had no time to grab his shoes when Jin told him to run. Spinning around quickly, he looked at his surroundings, there was nothing, but blinking lights. He’s looking down at the ground his hands red, his face dirty and stained with tears, he couldn't remember when he had started to cry, but he was and his body is shaking, silently heaving as he looked around. He was scared. Something was wrong, he didn't know where he was. The air feels dense, sullen, like the universe knew he was trying to find his way back to something. Someone. He has to swallow hard to remind him to keep breathing and take deep breaths.

Hoseok is running again, this time faster, lighter than before. He was running like his life depended on it and in some twisted sick way way, it did, he would be dead if he stopped again.  
  
Stopping a few feet in front of another set of blinking stop lights, Hobi is as still as ever, eyes glancing at the empty streets, his stomach flops and his heart sinks.  
  
He only sways, like his body is caught in the wind and the tears start again, tears streaming down his cheeks forming oceans through his dirty cigarette burn cheeks. Hobi is crying harder now, sobbing his hands trembling, stomach heaving, chest tight, like he's a balloon waiting to be popped and his body feels like it might explode, "please! Is anyone out here?"  
  
The eleven year olds eye’s flash up, wide, scared and worried like a deer caught in headlights. His throat is instantly dry and it dawns on him that he hadn't had anything to drink in a while.  
  
J-Hope isn’t sure how long he had been walking in the dark, his eyes can no longer focus, his throat is so dry and the need to pee is overwhelming, he can hear himself mumbling but has no idea what he's saying. His eyes are glazed over, like he’s not really seeing where he was. Hoseok reaches out for something anything, in the blurriness of his tears, he had managed to make his way towards a door. For all her knew he had been running in circles. Hobi pushed the double doors open and stopped just inside the police station, the laughter and noise died down. He lack of noise is almost overwhelming and he could feel a thousand pairs of eyes on him and heavy footsteps making their way to him. As the footsteps drew near, some said his name, a strong hand on his shoulder, "Hi, Hobi, right?"  
  
The boy looks up, eyes glazed and unfocused. He pulled out the crumbled up toilet paper, extending his hand and says, "Min Hoseok, you have to find my brother."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Please!" He feels the world fade away, his legs finally giving out on him and he succumbed to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a start of a new week, I hope you all had a fantastic weekend and I hope you all have a great week. Thank you for all your encouragements, your kudos and your comments, I love hearing from all of you.
> 
> I hope you all remember to be kind to yourselves and the people you come in contact with. And whatever you may be going through, I'm here for you all, we may be strangers, but just know someone in this world is thinking if you and cares for you. If people can't hate so easily, why can't I love?


	25. Chapter Twenty-two: Taken part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installation of Taken and then things will get happier. I am planning on posting this chapter early, maybe Friday or Saturday. I will be posting (hopefully) today, Sunday and Thursday (because its Hobi's birthday)
> 
> WARNING: Language and mentions of sexual abuse
> 
> I am sorry if these last three chapters have caused any of you to be triggered or brought up old memories, that was never my intention and as someone who was physically and mentally abused, I know how hard it can be to read something like that. So I am very sorry and hope this doesn't stop you from reading my story. This is the last part of this three part story. 
> 
> HAPPY READING!!!

** Chapter Twenty-Two: Taken part. 3 (final) **   


** WARNING: Violence, language, mentions of sexual abuse **   
  


The sound of an alarm clock filled the room as Namjoon rolled onto his side to hit the snooze on his phone. "Few more minutes," he grumbled to himself. Five minutes later, his alarm sounded again. He turned off the alarm and sat up, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap. He stared forward with a blank expression for a while before deciding to stand up, stretch and headed into the kitchen. Yoongi was up and talking to Jackson in the living room. He opened the fridge and moaned in frustration feeling more tored than before, he groans pulling out the left over take out from three nights ago. He sighed and took one of the containers, and threw it into the microwave. After he had breakfast he plopped down on the couch next to his husband, scrolling through his phone. After a few minutes of meaningless scrolling, he tossed his phone aside, listening to the conversation being had. He was bored and still had about three hours before the nurses were to come and give Yoongi his daily iv drips. He decided he would go for a run and maybe go to the store and pick up some of Yoongi's favourite snacks. He hurried into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and changing quickly, as he entered the living room again, his phone vibrated on the seat next to Yoongi and picked up his phone hitting the answer button. "Kim Namjoon,"  
  
"Mr. Kim, its doctor Chan, from Korean Memorial Hospital, your son Hoseok was admitted today and we need you to come down here. He's asking for you."  
  
Namjoon was almost at the point of passing out, he doesn't know what is happening but as soon the doctor said Hobi's name, the only person he could think of was Hoseok. "We'll be right there."  
  
Yoongi can hear his husband muttering but it's not until Namjoon reaches him he hears what the man was saying, "whats the matter?" Yoongi asked anxiously.  
  
"We need to go, they found Hoseok, he's at the hospital, he's calling for us." Suga felt sick at the thought of seeing his son again, he quickly got up and grabbed his phone. They found Hobi, he was happy about that, but what about Jin, why had they let Hobi go?  
  
The ride to the hospital was the longest ride he had taken in all his life, an uneasy and queasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and as Namjoon pulled up to the hospital doors, he jumped out before the car came to a stop. He could make out the sound of Namjoon calling him, but as he hurried towards the door, the only thing that mattered was Hobi. Namjoon's in front of him, arm wrapping around his shoulder. Rm makes reassuring sounds, telling Yoongi it's going to be ok, reaching up to push a stray blonde hair from his husband's face. He couldn't even yell at Yoongi for jumping out of the car before it had stopped, he knew what the man was feeling and experiencing.  
  
As soon as they got to the hospital and were standing ourside the door of their sons room, all the colour drained from Suga's face and he hesitates. Looking back to his husband, Namjoon grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. He managed to give a small smile and closed the distance between them, "you ok?" Yoongi shook his head, his hand resting on Rm's right cheek. "I should be asking you that Joonie," he said and wiped a fallen tear away with his thumb, Suga gets on the tips of his toes and planted a quick kiss on the man's lips. When they finally pulled themselves together and were ready to see their son, the officer guarding the door, ushered them in. Once in front of their son, Yoongi dropped his bag and phone and when his hands are free Hobi's arms flap down like dead weight and he cries out in pain. "It's ok, I'm here, I've got you."  
  
Namjoon took the two of them in his large hands holding them tightly. He didn't want to let them, afraid that they might disappear the moment they left him. He had been so busy keeping the family together that he never really took the time to grieve and truly understand what he was feeling. He was angry and pissed; who wakes up one day and just decide to take another person's child? And Zach of all people. He was family, the man had driven him around many times, he was always the first to volunteer when he needed something or needed to be taken somewhere where there was a crowd. How stupid were they for not seeing this sooner? The more he thought about this the angrier he became and if he got a chance to confront the ex bodyguard, he'd kill him. No touches his family and think they'll get away with it.  
  
When he finally let go, he noticed the little marks on the boys cheeks. "Oh Hobi, baby, I love you so much sweet boy." Rm says, looking at the boy more clearly. His son's eyes were red and distant and seeing his usually cheerful son look so out of it broke his heart.  
  
The eleven year old shakes his head and groans from the pain. "Pee," Hobi manages to splutter out.  
  
"You need to pee?" Namjoon questions, his son nods his head slightly in reply.  
  
Without thinking he helps his son up, Hobi wincing from the pain in his legs and back. Yoongi fumbles to pull his baby's pajama pants, something he has done a hundred times before but this is different, it's like Hobi's a baby again, but he's more fragile this time. Like fine China that was now chipped and jaded When his son is exposed the boy averts his eyes and Namjoon places a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder giving him permission to relieve himself. What had the boy been through? The two parents knew that Yoongi was quite capable of taking Hobi to the bathroom, but Namjoon didn't want to take his eyes off his son ever again.  
  
Hoseok starts to cry, from the pain, from the release he feels, he can hardly stand, but he can feel his papa's hands on him, and his daddy's strong hands holding onto his shoulders, to steady him and knowing that his parents are there is all he can think about. The parents couldn't help the pain they felt at seeing their sweet and loving son look so fragile and shaking. He didn't think they would ever find them, but thank the gods that brought their son back to them.  
  
When the eleven year old has finished, he wanted to sit back down but his papa wouldn’t let me. Yoongi quickly pulled up his hospital pants and made him stay upright. If the boy sat down, he wasn’t sure if they could get the boy back up again. He has so many questions but he main concern was getting Hobi to feel safe again, then and only then, would he allow people to ask him questions. Seeing that Hobi was having a hard time walking, Namjoon carefully scooped him up in his arms and walked out of the bathroon. He placed him gently on the bed once they got back into his room. "Has he said anything?" Asked Si-hyuk.  
  
"No, he's just been crying." Yoongi says, and pulled the blanket up towards the boys shoulders.  
  
The door to their son's room opened and in stepped the doctor, a young man with dark hair and deep sea blue eyes. He looked to be around Namjoon's age, maybe a few years younger, he was a bit shorter than his husband, but similar in build. "Hello, you must be his parents," the doctor said, walking over to the bed. “I’m gonna change his bandages and get him cleaned up."  
  
Rm nods, "yes we are, I'm Namjoon and this is my husband Min Yoongi, " the doctor smiled, it looked as though he wanted to say something to the rapper but stopped. Right now was not the time and place for declaring himself a big fan or whatever the doctor was going to say. The corners of his lips curve up slightly and Yoongi is happy for the doctors professionalism. "Has he said anything to you doctor?"  
  
"No, but we have the officer standing outside that brought him in. I'll send him in once I've finished."  
  
"How is Hoseok doing?" Asked Suga, he was annoyed that no one was telling them how his son was doing. What had the boy been through?  
  
The doctor pulled the covers down towards the end of the bed and lifted the night shirt up to the boys chin. It was the first time they were seeing their son in almost two weeks and Hobi looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. It wasn't until the doctor took the bandages off did they see the cigarette burns and what looked to be electric burns from a taser. Hobi winced when the cotton ball came in contact with his burned skin. It was another five or ten minute before the doctor speaks and when he's done cleaning the wounds, he says, "he's very brave. Um, could I talk to the two of you outside?"  
  
"You guys go, we'll stay with him." Jackson said softly and walks towards Hobi, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

When they stepped outside the hospital room, Jake was standing outside the door talking to a police officer. "I'm going to be honest with you," the young doctor said, his face turning down into a frown, "he's got first and second degree burns along his chest and back. I don't know what he went through, but it seems like he was put through the wringer."  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"He'll recover, but I'm more worried about the emotional damages. He's in shock, and rightly so, but from the cuts on his feet, Hobi was likely running for more than five hours. The cuts will heal, but it'll take some time," he paused to catch his breath, speaking a few minutes later, "I didn't find any signs of sexual assult and we did run a rape kit and found nothing, but he witnessed something bad, he flinches every time he hears a loud noise."  
  
Yoongi and Namjoon makes no effort to move, too shocked at the details if what happened to their son. The rapper let out a breath he didnt know he was holding, thank god that nothing as horrible as assult had happened to him. "What can we do?"  
  
"Get him to talk about what they did to him. I don't want to see him catatonic. If you'll excuse me, I've got rounds to make."

*****TRIGGER WARNING***TRIGGER WARNING*****

They took a few minutes to gather themselves and as they stidd in the hallway trying to think of way to not further traumatize their son, Namjoon started crying, big horrible sobs. Everything he had been feeling since the boys had been taken came rushing back to him and he could no longer keep his feelings to himself. The rapper pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his husband's back and whispering soothing words in his ear.  
  
He grabbed onto his husband's hands. His breath felt tight and the room was spinning it took everything he had to keep the tears from falling down his face and he tried to meet his husband's solemn green eyes looking up at him, but couldn't. Namjoon drew in a sharp shuddering breath. His mouth opened and closed like a fish on dry land, dying for water, knowing that if he tried to speak, he would just cry.  
  
"Please." And a sob shook and wracked his body, the tears now freely running from his eyes like a dam that had just broke. "I don't think I can, Yoongi, I just- please, please don't leave."  
  
It was still shocking to the rapper seeing his husband this way, Namjoon wasn't usually good with feelings, his own and other people's. As he pulled his husband back, he got a clear look at how distraught Rm truly was. The younger man didn't know how to comfort them and he always felt awkward, like he might say the wrong thing or make matters worse. But seeing the man like this, he finally knew just how much he was affected by the boys being taken.  
  
"I'm not leaving, Joon. " A pale shaky hand brushed the loose strands of his husbands delicate dark hair from his pale face. He grabbed at the hand still holding his tighter. He rubbed his face furiously at his tears which only continued to fall faster.  
  
"Yoongi-" A hiccup broke his quivering voice and Yoongi looked up and meet his husbands uncertain eyes. His brow was furrowed and pinched, the corners of his mouth pulled down into a tight line, his normally warm face cold. A soft sigh came from Yoongi. He moved forward and engulfed his husband's large frame, one arm pulling him tight and the other hand gently carding through his soft dark hair.  
  
Namjoon gripped Yoongi's coat and sobbed into his shoulder. The older man pressed his face into his hair, humming quietly. "How do we protect them now?" He said shaking his head, the rapper's black coat scratching at his face tear stained face and absorbing his tears and his frustrations.  
  
"We do what we've always done, the best we can" he comforted, muffled by his hair.  
  
"That's not good enough Yoon," Rm had to turn his head to the sidebecause he was already having a hard time trying to draw in breaths.   
  
"Then we take it one day at a time." He forced his head to nod. The hand moving through his hair stopped. Yoongi pulled him back, turned his husband's head to face him, and placed his pale hands on his shoulders. He looked up and meets his eyes. "I'm going to tell you something, so I need you to listen." Rm was trying his best to stop his sobs and struggled to nod. Yoongi helped him, wiping the mans tears away with the sleeve of his jacket and spoke so that Rm was the only one who could hear. "We can't control what happens to us, but we can control how we react and how it affects us. I can't promise that we can protect them all the time, but we'll try like hell. But we need to get our shit together because we have a sweet boy who's waiting for us and he's scared too. He's probably wondering why something this horrible happened to him, so we need to go in there, jeep him company, protect him and make sure he feels safe. He'll only get better if we stay with him and do everything in our power to keep him safe, okay?"  
  
Namjoon's body shook as he stared into his husbands face. Yoongi's deep green eyes shined with a watery gloss like freshly polished glass. His tears fell with renewed energy. "Hey, do you remember the thing you always tell me when I'm too into my thoughts?" He nodded numbly. "It's not about you, Joonie, it's about Hoseok and Jin, about making sure they are okay and can recover from this horrible act if evil."  
  
Suga pulled his husband back into a hug, holding him close. He swayed gently, eyes closed. They remained that way for a while, Namjoons sobs echoing through the hospital halls breaking the silence, until Suga feels a strong hand on his shoulder. Rm gripped his husbands body tighter. Yoongi sighed. He pressed a kiss to the top of the younger man's head and slowly pried his hands from his back, ignoring his quiet pleas to not.  
  
His blurry dark brown eyes met his older lover's gaze and nodded. He backed away taking the tissue that Yoongi had offered him and turned towards the door. Once he had calmed down enough and had straightened himself out, he turned the nod on the door and walked they walked in together, hand in hand.  
  
When they entered the hospital room, Hobi is crying. They can only assume that the boy is in shock. Hoseok climbs out of the bed and goes around the to where his parents were and hugs them tight. Namjoon tries to pulls the boy up into his arms, but Hobi flinches when he tries to touch him. The flinch makes Yoongi's heart ache, Hoseok has never avoided their touch before. The rapper decided there and then that if he ever found met Zach again, he would something worse than death to them. Namjoon makes Hoseok look at him and says, "It’s just me baby, I’m not going to hurt you, please, let me help," his voice breaking on the last word.  
  
The eleven year old looks up, his eyes big and scared. Despite the emotional and some physical trauma the boy was suffering from, the boy didn't seem to be in any great deal of pain. He was more quiet and he jumped and hid at the smallest noises, but the boy was here, with them, after two weeks of being taken. "Can you tell us what happened and how you escaped?"  
  
It takes at least twenty-five minutes before Hobi is able to talk and tell them what happened without crying.  
  
"It started yesterday, when they let Jinnie come and see me. I told him I didn't want to leave without him, but he said I didn't have a choice," he's crying again, angry sobs wrecking through his tiny frame and he squeezed his daddy's fingers. Jackson and Si-hyuk had to excuse themselves because they knew that if they cried in front of the boy, it would only make the situation worse. They returned a short while later as Hobi continued to tell them what had actually happened. "It was after they made the ransom call, and Jeong-hoon was taking us back to our rooms and when Jin and Jeong-hoon rounded the corner Jin punched him. He was so brave, he punched him so hard that he fell to the ground. He told me to run and handed me the rolled up toilet paper. I was crying and told him I couldn't leave without him, but he said, _"when I say now, you run, do not hesitate, Hoseok. Do you hear me?_ _RUN, you don’t stop, and you sure as hell don’t look back, just RUN."_ I just kept running and when I reached the river, he told me turn left. I did that." The eleven year old hiccups breath coming back in frantic puffs, his chest rising and falling quickly.  
  
The adults look at each other, terror in their eyes. Jin had saved Hobi, even when though he knew that bad things would happen, he wasn't thinking of himself. He saved Hobi. Yoongi thumbed his son's soft skin, fingers brushing along the boys knuckles. They watched as Namjoon held their son, blow his nose, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. When Hobi was ready, he continued speaking his small voice filling the room, "the one guy that stayed with us when Zach and Jeong-hoon were gone did bad things daddy, he burned me with his smokey thingy and a blue thingy that hurted my sides." From where they were sitting, Suga and Rm saw Jackson shift uncomfortably in his seat, and he wiped his eyes. Yoongi handed him the tissue box a small smile on his face.  
  
"What happened next Hoseokie?" It was Mr. Bang who spoke, his voice sad and slightly shaky.  
  
Hobi took in a sharp breath, and Rm noticed that his son was shaking again. "The fat guy did bad things to Seokjinnie, he said it was either kill me or abuse me. Jin told him 'no fucking way,' and then the man took off his pants and made Jin do bad things." He's huffing loudly, breathing frantic and hysterical.  
  
"I know its hard to think about this baby, but we need you to try very hard to remember what he did to Jinnie." Said Suga.  
  
"He had Jin suck his long stick, Jinnie didn't want to but he forced him and then white stuff came out of his stick and he told Jin to eat all of it, but Jinnie was crying. I wanted to close my eye, but he wouldn't let me."  
  
At the boys words, all the faces in the room paled. Namjoon clenched his fists, a single tear running down his face. The air was thick, Hobis words hanging in the air a cripple like silence falling over them. It broke his heart hearing that someone had violated his son and had traumatized Hoseok by letting him watch. Yoongi took hold of Namjoon's free hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked up and meeting his son's light brown eyes.  
  
"Go on baby," Namjoon croaked, trying his best to comfort the boy.  
  
".... then he had Jin take his pants off, I don't know what happened after that because Genie told me to close my eyes. The fat guy didn't like that Jin said that and slapped him but Jin said he would only obey if I closed my eyes."  
  
When Hobi finally finished tell them what happened, no one spoke, Jackson had to leave the room so he could collect himself. The police officer that had been in the room finished asking him questions and left the room. Later that night, Taehyung and Jungkook were brought to the hospital to see Hoseok because they didn't want to go to bed without seeing their brother. Yoongi let Namjoon spend the night at the hospital and went home to be with the younger kids. Jake drove him home, a comfortable silence falling between them.

  
**☆BTS☆**   
****

**A week later**  
  
The fifteen year old, wakes up in a dark room hearing male voices. It is cold and he was shivering. Its been a while since anyone came to see him, but giving the events of what happened, he wasn't sure if he would see another human again. Even if he did die here, they would never find Hobi again and they would never hurt his little brother. They had taken away his school uniform jacket and left him in his long sleeve button down and his black school trousers with black black socks but no jacket. He could see his breath in front of him. He turned his head trying to find the men who are talking but there is only darkness.  
  
"Hello???" He called out, breath coming back in icy puffs. Jin was scared and he couldn't move his arms. He was currently tied to a chair and the rope is rubbing up against his skin. "Hello, can somebody hear me??" The fifteen year old boy cry. He heard a gunshot and he screamed but nothing came back to answer him except his voice echoing through the empty room.   
  
A tall man pushed open the door and the oldest Min child screams again, but he has a warm smile that calms you. The man is wearing a black jacket with a black tie and his hair is soft and brown. He is holding a gun. It wasn't until he drew near did Jin finally feel something other than fear, he couldn't see anything, but he knew that he didn't have to be scared anymore. He lets out a breath of relief. "Don't worry" he says "you are safe now, Seokjin."  
  
"Jake??" Jin asked  
  
The man doesn't say anything and smiled. He felt the slightest big of hope for the first time in a long time.

He unties the fifteen year olds arms and lifts him up from the wooden chair. "My name is Seargant Kim, and I am here to rescue you" he says. "We found your baby brother Hobi, he made it safely to the station. He told us everything. Your friend Jake is waiting outside for you.  
  
"He's okay, Hobi's okay?" Hes crying a sense of relief falling over him.  
  
The man removed his blindfold and for the first time in a while he had hope. "You're brother is fine, a little scratched up and dehydrated but he'll be fine."  
  
He collapsed to the ground. His stomach turned and his body shuddered violently. He dry heaved between sobs, he didn't have anything in his stomach, but the emotions were too much. He wanted to scream but his throat was raw and nothing came out. His head pounded, and his body felt like it wasn't his, the world was blurred. Just earlier, he had lost all sense of ever seeing his family again, but the thought that his family might find his frozen dead body made him sick. He had been so sure that they had found Hobi and that the boy hadn't escaped and he wasn't sure when he would see his little brother again. Or if, for that matter.  
  
He struggled to his feet with weak legs after the heaving subsided finally. He turned to the doorway. Through his limited vision he could make out the officer, who was still leaning against the wall, where he had gone when he untied him. He couldn't see, but he knew the large frame beling to the man, he smelled his cologne and the mans midnight eyes were prominent on the officer's exhausted face. He wobbled towards him.  
  
"Sir," he croaked out. He rubbed one eye, clearing his sight.  
  
"You're okay Seokjin." The officer says taking a small step forward, but he doesn't touch the boy, he didn't want to overwhelm him. .  
  
The fifteen year old boy lurched forward, grabbing at the man. His reach fell short and the ground rushed to meet him. He was stopped short of slamming his face into the hard cement floor by a scrabbling firm grip on his shoulders. He tried to grab himself up and wrapped his arms around the officer. The officer flinched, frozen in his spot. It takes him a few minutes but he eventually relaxes slightly  
  
When Jin buried his head in his shirt, he froze again. He had stopped sobbing and his tears fell silently instead. The room was deafeningly quiet.  
  
The man wrapped his arms around him tightly. Even in his weakened state, Jin could tell that the man's grip was crushing, and he felt as if all the bones in his body would break, but in this instance, he didn't care it was comforting. Sargeant Kim squeezed him, a sharp intake of breath as he pushed against Jins wounds and quickly made sure he apologized to the boy. "It's alright, kid." The older man says, but Seokjin didn't respond but squeezed him again. "It's fine. You're fine, it's all okay. You're okay, kid. I'm just glad to find you alive, we'll get you out of here." Jin coughed, his chest rattling. He groaned. He covered it with another, fake, cough. Blood soaked through his mouth.   
  
"Where's Jake?" His voice broke. He pressed his face closer to the man's chest and gave a short nod. "I'm sorry." Jinl croaked, wiping a tear from his eyes as he swallowed down a sob. "I just never-"  
  
"Sssh." The officer says and stroked a hand through his hair. "It's alright, Seokjin. "  
  
Officer Kim shook his head. He had seen this type of emotion before, it wasn't unusual for him to comfort people, families who had been put through difficult situations. He picked the boy up in his arms and walked him out into the bright day light, where Jake and at least twenty other officers were standing. The fifteen year old tried to focus his eyes but it was hard, he hadn't seen the light in weeks, but he could make out certain shadows, and as they passed by, he saw that the officers had Zach, Jeong-hoon and a few other men in hand cuffs. He had to close his eyes again, it felt like his eyes were baking in the winter sun. The officer walks a ways down and when they finally reached where they were going, he felt another pair of hands against his body and he screams, crying softly. "You're alright Jin, I'm handing you off to Jake, he's gonna take you to the hospital, your parents are waiting for you."  
  
His parents? He would be seeing his parents again? This had to be some sort of trick. He didn't know how much he could take if these people were playing with him, would they actually be taking him to his parents? Oh god, he'd get to see Hobi. Sweet sweet Hobi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jake placed him in the front seat and walked around to the driver side, getting in quickly. He tell Jin that he getting in the car so that the boy isn't frightened by his movements. The bodyguard wants to say so many things, but he disnt want to overwhelm the boy and he didn't know if Jin would be up for answering questions.  
  
When they had driven a ways down the road, he cleared his throat and says, "how did you find me?"  
  
"The note you wrote on the toilet paper, Hobi gave it to me." The bodyguard said after a while, "how did you know where you were?"  
  
Jin shrugged immediately regretting that decision, his shoulders felt like they were on fire, every inch of him felt like it was burning, like he was being burned all over again. "I recognized the smell." Thats all he said, his brain was fried and everything felt fuzzy, "I am tired,"  
  
"I know you are, but you can't sleep. I need you to stay awake for me Seokjin, is that clear?"  
  
The boy nods, he wasn't cold anymore and the world was quickly fading.  
  
Namjoon knew something wasn’t right when his phone rang at 2 am, he was still surprised that they were able to get Hoseok to sleep after several failed attempts. Yoongi groans besides him, mumbled incoherently. The phone call was a quick one, the sergeant voice was very deep, deeper than normal and the call came directly from the precinct meaning that he was there. "We found Jin, meet us at the hospital situation, as soon as you can."  
  
He had just thrown on some jeans that were tossed over a chair and the nearest jacket he found over his oversized black t-shirt. He hated not knowing what was going on, they just had one of their best weeks with their son, they had found Hobi and had managed to get the boy settled in, now they would do it all over again. Somehow he knew that Jin would be harder to help. The boy had endured more than Hobi had, he had protected his younger siblings. No mattered how much pain Jin had been in, he never thought about himself, his number one priority was making sure Hobi was safe. Namjoon woke Yoongi and told him what happened and what the officer had said. His husband was up in a matter of seconds, dressing just as quickly as he did. While Yoonfi went to the boys room, Yoongi went down the hall to wake Jackson and BamBam. He would let Jb and their daughter sleep.  
  
They drove to the hospital in silence, no one knew what to say.  
  
When they got into the building, everybody was there, from the Captain to even Seargant Kim and a few other people. Everybody was in their pajamas, even the always formal captain. "What is going on here?" Yoongi angrily said while walking with loud steps towards the crowd of people."  
  
"They had to rush him, he stopped breathing and coded." The Captain said, straight to the point. Everyone gasped and a communal “What?” was heard.  
  
Yoongi felt as if his soul had left his body for a second, like someone punched him in the stomach and cold ice water fell over him, all at the same time. He had so many questions, but all he could think about was his son. He couldn't lose another child, not again. And after the initial first shock he felt lightheaded. Hee tried his best to look around and get his head straight but all he kept seeing is everybody’s scared reactions and Namjoon almost breaking down crying. Jake was sitting in the far off hospital seat, his head between his knees, his hands down at his side. But then, on the back, like an echo, he heard the Captain’s voice, explaining the situation. So he tried to pay attention. "Min Seokjin was brought in urgently because he had stopped breathing due to hyperthermia. When Sargeant Kim found him, he was wearing a thin white long sleeved shirt and black pants, the building was pretty cold. His family bodyguard Jake Westenson, preformed cpr and was able to revive him, but he coded in the hospital and the doctors have been able warm him up and get his temperature back up, thats all I've heard."  
  
A hand found its way to his baby bump and he looked up to meet Namjoon worried eyes. Jungkook was in his arms, the boy quietly sucking on his dummy, his eyes closed. They walked over to where Jake was still sitting, the man looked up, his eyes red and swollen.  
  
Yoongi smiled and took a seat next to the man. He grabbed his bodyguard's hand holding him tightly. "I tried sir, I did everything i could."  
  
"We know that. Its not your fault." Said Namjoon, he shifted Kookie in his arms, and took a seat on the other side of the guard. "If anything, he has a chance because of you."  
  
Namjoon was feeling sorry for his friend. The man was his family now, and he knew that he would do anything for them. He remembered the day, Yoongi had brought him home telling him that Jake would be his bodyguard. This was before they had kids. The man had been with them for over a decade and he had seen them through everything, their first apartment together, an engagement party, a wedding, their first house, second house, well over a dozen vacations, the birth of Jin, Hobi, Tae, the twins they never met, Jungkook and many more memories. He was family. He even remembered helping the man move into an apartment, when he had moved from Australia, to Korea and with in two months he knew his way around Seoul. "Even if something dies happen to him, you did your best and if you couldn't save him, no one else could. So thank you for trying."  
  
The man doesn't say anything and smiled, the sadness hidden behind his eyes. They spent the rest of the early morning in silence, waiting to hear any news about Jin.

  
  
** ☆BTS☆ **

  
  
It was well past ten o'clock when someone came into the waiting room asking for Min Seokjin's family. Everyone from Yoongi and Namjoon stood up, walking over to the nurse. The members of GOT7 were there keeping Yoongi and Namjoon's company while also helping with the boys. Hoseok was on edge and itching to see his brother. His parents told him how significant Jins actions had been. They explained that even though Jin knew the consequences of his actions, he chose to save him anyways and that that kind of love left an imprint.  
  
They had blocked off a wing of the hospital just for them and had sent away the news vans and paparazzi, the Captain telling them that he'd give a statement at a later time.  
  
"Are you Seokjin's family?" A young nurse asked.  
  
All the adults standing around nod, "we were able to stabilize him and he's breathing on his own again. He is asking to see you."  
  
They thank the nurse and followed him as he leads them to the room they kept Jin in. They hesitate outside the door for a second and eventually pushed their way in. When they walked in, Jin was laying on the bed, his body pale and bruised. He sitting watching TV and eating when they walked closer, the boys eyes landing on them and he smiled, immediately reaching out for his parents.  
  
Later that night in the hospital as the thirty-one year old watches the nurses change Jin's bandages and wrapping new bandages around his wrist, hands and chest, Namjoon smiled.  
  
When the nurse leaves, Namjoon clears his throat and says, "I thought you died!" he says looking worried.  
  
"What happened?" The fifteen year old asks.  
  
"Your papa and i were worried, they called us in and said they found you, we got here and you had been rushed back to a room because your heart stopped due to hyperthermia." He says.  
  
Oh. He couldn't remember what happened after he was in the car with Jake, but he had been cold and one minute he wasn't cold anymore. When he came to, Jake was standing over him, the mans jacket wrapped around his shoulders. He remembers Jake rubbing his arms. That was all he could remember before the world went dark again.  
  
"Your heart stopped for fifteen minutes Seokjin." It was Yoongi who spoke, his small frame standing in the door. "I thought we'd have to say goodbye to you." His papa says, voice strained and croaked. There was an older man beside his papa, and once Yoongi walks into the room, Jin saw that it was a doctor.  
  
The doctor smiles sweetly, the corners of his eyes wrinkled. "Glad to see that you decided to stay with us. How are you feeling?" The man says with a thick English accent. He is tall and wears a black shirt with a bright blue tie and black pants. His hair is long and black and slicked back into a ponytail.  
  
"Who are you?" Jin asked feeling scared.  
  
"This is doctor Gregory Stewart, " Yoongi says and the boy immediately relaxes. "He saved your life."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The man nods and walked over to Jin, checking his vitals and oxygen levels. When he's does he pulled Namjoon and Yoongi to the side and spoke in hushed tones.  
  
Jin tries to sleeps while his parents were talking to the nurses and doctors. He can hear them talking quietly, Namjoon saying that Zach kidnapped them because if what happened to his brother. They talk some more, the doctor reassuring Yoongi that he had not been the one to kill Zach's brother that day. The man was a walking bomb and if Jake hadn't punched him, something as small as a concussion would have killed him. Seokjin listens as his parents thank the doctor and then he heard them kiss and he opened his eyes to watch them.  
  
"Did you kill him papa??" Jin asked ask. Some part of him knew it wasn't true, but he wasn't even sure if he was actually in the hospital talking to his parents and seeing all the people that came to visit him, but he needed to know. "Is it because you're rich" Jin says. "I was so scared" he cries.  
  
"Hey, its ok. Your safe now." Namjoom says trying to reassure his son. "Something bad would have happened anyways, it wasn't your papa's fault and it wasn't Jake's fault."  
  
It would take a while for the boy to believe anything people said, but he and Yoongi would be there to reassure him every step of his recovery journey. They did not want Jin to blame himself for anything, he did the best he could in the situation he was in.  
  
They all fall asleep Namjoon squeezed in the same bed as Jin because he didn't want to sleep alone. Yoongi is up for a while, watching his husband and son sleep soundly. After a while he falls asleep and for the first time in who knows how long, he is not plagued with nightmares.  
  
  
 ****

**A month later**   
  


The first week they brought Jin home, things had been rough, the boy didn't sleep unless him and Namjoon were in the same room as him and when they did get him to sleep, he would wake up screaming and covered in sweat. They put their house up for sale the following week.  
  
It's been a month since they got Jin and Hobi and a months since they moved from their old house to the new house. No one comes to the house anymore unless he and Namjoon approve it, but for the most part, people stay away. They have been respectful and have given them the space they need to recuperate and recover. Namjoon and Yoongi decided the week after they got the boys back that they need guards out front by the gates and outside their house. They had also updated their security system something that made Yoongi feel at ease. Yoongis brother Geum-Jae had been living with them for a month, and so did Jake, to outsiders it may seem like they are going over board, but yoongi had requested several times that he did not want to be in a house by himself while the younger man went to work. They had taken the kids out of school, and had gotten them tutors. Jin and Hobi were going to therapy three times a week and were healing quiet well. It was going to take time for the bruises to fade and turn into scars, but for the most part, their children were getting better and better. Yoongi did notice a few changes to his boys personalities, Jin and Hobi jumped at the smallest sounds and were easily scared now. They no longer enjoyed scary movies, fireworks and being left alone for longer than an hour and they both were suffering from PTSD.  
  
In the emergency center at the hospital, Yoongi had heard some of the conversation among the medical personnel as they bustled around the gurney, setting up monitors and scans and taking notes. _"Possible concussion. Abrasions around the neck, wrists, and ankles. Bruising around the corners of the mouth._  
  
The doc paused, seemed to gather his thoughts. " _All right. Close the curtains, give him some privacy and close the door, and we'll unwrap him." He and Namjoon had been with him when they did the kit to check for any physical abused and their heart broke all over again, they'd never forget that day for as long as they lived._  
  
Namjoon had found Jin crying the next day hard and soundless, and he had called for Yoongi. Even though they had already heard the story of what happened, but knew that Jin needed to recall the events of what happened.  
  
"Baby, honey why are you crying??" Yoongi asks.  
  
The boy just sobs, his body shaking violently as he tried to catch his breath and steady his breathing. "I don't want to be like this anymore." Jin says. Tears streaming down his face as the shaking ceased slightly. "I'm done being scared papa,"  
  
Yoongi pulled the fifteen year old into a hug, and reached out to take his husband's hand. "I know baby, but healing takes times, you are getting better each day."  
  
"But I'll never be the same." The oldest Min child laughs.  
  
Yoongi wipes away a single tear. "No you won't, but this experience will only make you better and stronger. You aren't weak for feeling scared Seokjin, there's strength in knowing that you've overcome something so terrible."  
  
"I want to go to the hearing!"  
  
If he could have taken his sons place, he would have, in a heart beat. But he and Namjoon weren't shocked that the boy wanted face his kidnappers. He would have said the same thing, and he had all those years ago. Having someone face up to what they did was healing and even though it was hard for him at the time, he was glad that Si-hyuk had had him press charges. The man had even gone with him to the trial as well, it was something only a few people knew about him, not even his older brother knew. "And your dad and I will support your decision." Yoongi says and hugs Jin tightly. "We are a family and we stand with you baby."  
  
"And even if you change your mind, we'll be with you."  
  
The boy smiles. It would take a while, but he knew that eventually, he would be alright.


	26. Chapter Twenty-three: Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day to all of you who are taken and single. 
> 
> WARNING: STRONG ADULT LANGUAGE, ADULT CONTENT AND EXPLICIT ADULT THEMES
> 
> Thank you Marley for writing the smut scene for me. I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> HAPPY READING!

**Chapter Twenty-three: Valentines Da y**   
  
** February 13, 2020 **

  
Namjoon pushed the door to the bathroom open and walked in, he hovers at the door for a moment, his dark brown eyes meeting Yoongi's green ones and smiles. They stare at each other for what felt like an eternity before Rm says, "I'm taking a shower."  
  
"I don't see why you're telling me,"  
  
He scoffed, pull off his shorts and then his sweater. Rm takes a seat on the edge of the tub and takes off his socks, his watch, and his glasses and hands them over to Yoongi. "Why are you sitting here in the bathroom?"

"I had a meeting and the kids wouldn't stop being loud." The rapper said, he placed the things Namjoon had given him on the bathroom counter and closed his laptop, "how was the gym?"  
  
"Packed," he says and takes off his underwear throwing it in the hamper. "People were taking pictures of me. Does it ever get old, having people in your business?"  
  
Yes, but it was the life that he chose. It was the life that they both chose and even though Rm was fine with him being a rapper and producer, he knew that people always being in his business was hard. He looks up watching Namjoon as the man waited for the tub to fill up, his perfectly round bottom staring directly in his line if sight. He reached out and grabbed his left cheek, causing the younger man to jump up and squeal. "Jesus Yoongi, watch your hands."  
  
After a while, Namjoon sighed, relaxing into the hot water and letting the bubbles tickle his chin as he leaned back against the porcelain tub. He felt the sweat and dirt lifting from his skin, turning the water a light brown but he couldn't bring himself to care. For the first time in two months, he was able to go out by himself and have some alone time. It was just the gym, but it felt nice not having kids with him, and being asked so many questions. Hopefully, the kids would let him and Yoongi stay here for a while without disturbing them. The chances of that were pretty unlikely, but he would enjoy this moment.   
  
As if reading his mind, Jungkook chose that very moment to walk in, a pleased smile on his lips. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get in here."  
  
"I peed daddy." The boys big doe eyes sparkling through his sleepy face, he looked as if he was on the verge of falling asleep, his eyes opening and closing. Jungkook entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Both parents let out a frustrated sigh. They were supposed to have this potty thing under control.   
  
"Baby, why didn't you tell papa or me or one of your siblings that you had to potty?" Said Rm a little frustrated that he and Yoongi couldn't have a moment to themselves. "Go use your training potty."  
  
Jungkook stands in the middle of the big bathroom frowning and starts to pull his pants and pull up. His pull ups were soaking wet and smelled of urine. Suga got off the toilet seat and walked to his son, picking the boy up and carried him to the toilet, setting him down on the seat. Namjoon watches closely and rolled his eyes. This kid was too much for him sometimes, but out of all the kids Kook seemed to be untrainable. He out right refused to associate himself with the big boy potty. He and Yoongi had managed to get the boy to use it for an entire week, but ever since he fell in the porcelain throne, he no longer wanted to use it. 

"We need to retrain him Namjoon, this is getting old and I'm going impatient with his stubbornness."  
  
"It's not that high on my priorities." The younger man let his legs stretch out, wiggling his toes and stretching the muscles in his back as he did so. There were a few things he valued in this life, Yoongi, his children and his alone time. He couldn't remember when he had been alone long enough to take a bath or a shower or a shit; everyone always wanted something from him.

A pale warm hand brushed back the loose strands of hair from his face and Namjoon chose that moment to let his dark brown eyes blink open. "We need to show Kook that the big boy potty isn't scary."  
  
With a wide smile Rm lifts his wet arms to rest on the shoulders of the his husband's sweater. He followed the arms up and placed an equally wet kiss on the Yoongi's soft pouty lips, smile broadening as his pregnant lover kissed him back, a light bite on Joon's lower lip.   
  
"Yes." Namjoon promised. "We can try again later. Now can I be alone to finish my bath please?"  
  
Yoongi laughs pecking the young man's lips before standing up and walking to the door, he turns around and says, "I was here first Joonie."  
  


Later that day, when Rm was in the kitchen making them their afternoon snack, he saw his son acting a bit antsy and twitchy and figured it was time to try the potty again. "Snacks are ready! Yoongi, can you grab my phone out of the bathroom?" He says, keeping a watchful eye on the four year old. "Tae, Jin and Hoseok, come get your snacks." Namjoon ran to the boy and with new found speed and athleticism he grabbed the baby and rushed him towards the bathroom but it was too late. Jungkook's pull-ups were wet and he was in the middle of pooping, but the boy giggled when Joon went to change him.

"Jesus christ Koo, go potty, in a big boy potty for once in your short life," Namjoon said to his four year old son. The boy knew how to use the potty by himself, but for some odd unknown reason he was being difficult and refusing to be a big boy. Jungkook just stared blankly up at him from where he was sitting on his little portable potty. Namjoon stood in front of his son with his hands firmly on his hips.  
  
"It's not hard baby, just pee. Or poop. Do something, Jungkook. Anything." Rm said.

He heard a few muffled giggles and he turned around, meeting Taehyung’s green eyes, the boy was wearing just his socks and sitting on the floor playing with his daddy's iPad.  
  
Jungkook nervously sucks his fingers and just continued to stare up at him. Namjoon sighed and got his son off the little potty and helped him into a new pull-ups and help him pull up his pants. Kook took off running out of the bathroom and into the living room, straight to his toy chest. Rm followed after him and laughed at his son almost doubled over in his toy chest.  
  
"Kookie, do you want me to read you a book while you eat your snack?" Rm asked. The four year old straightened up and smiled.  
  
"Yes daddee, pwease! Can I pick book?" Jungkook asked, walking over to the bookcase.  
  
Namjoon laughed and ruffled his hair. "Actually, I’m going to pick the book, alright?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The thirty-one year old smiled and grabbed the new book he and Yoongi had ordered a few hours ago, hopefully this would spark something in the boy's head. He took a seat on the floor his legs crossed into a pretzel and Jungkook sat in between his legs.  
  
"I tuwn the page?"

Okay, papa and I bought this book because we want to show you just how fun using the big boy potty can be." Jungkook looked up at the man a 'are you kidding me' look flashed across his face. "This book is about going to go to the potty," Namjoon chuckled and started to read to his son. Pointing at the pictures as he went and letting the boy flip the pages like he had promised. The youngest Min child listened and Rm hoped that soon their baby boy would learn to use the toilet like a normal four year old.

Jungkook hummed happily as he enjoyed his strawberries, grapes and blueberry snack and listened to his daddy read from the boring potty book. He wanted his daddy to read the Nemo book with the 3d fishes and turtles. "How's it going?" The baby looked up to see his papa. 

"Daddee weads a book." 

"Oh yeah, is it good so far?" Asked Yoongi. His son nods, and gives a loud "no" his attention going back to his snack. Yoongi took a seat on the couch, hands resting on his three month pregnant stomach. He was showing a lot earlier this time. He was getting bigger and bigger and sitting down was becoming a chore.

When Namjoon had read the "potty" book a third time and had finished loading his son up with water and a juice box, he carried the boy back to the bathroom and sat him down on his potty. He sat there for a good ten minutes before he says, "Please just go potty, Jungkook. I know you have to go, you've had three ups of water and two juice boxes. I know you can do it!" Rm said cheerfully. He was getting tired. The boy just stared at him from where he was sat on his potty by the tub. The young father waited a few moments and when he didn’t hear anything he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, how about I use the potty, too? Would that help you go?" Namjoon asked.  
  
Jungkook grinned and laughed.  
  
"Alright, Tae and Hobi will go first, and then me, okay??!" the boy nods and they watched, Tae use the toilet. He finished his business and walked to the sink to wash his hands, then when he was done, Hobi took his turn on the toilet, telling Kookie that "its not so bad once you get used to it," but he still wasn't convinced. "See, if TeTe and Hopey can do it, so can you baby." His son shook his head again. "My turn." Namjoon told him, pulling his on pants and underwear down and taking a seat on the big toilet in front of his son and the boy's little potty chair. The thirty-one year old adjusted himself on the porcelain throne and started to pee. "See, not hard at all. I’m going potty, now you go."  
  
Jungkook giggled and shook his head, "No, fanks daddy."  
  
He lets out a frustrated sigh and watched his son kick off the pull-ups and runs out of the room. He wasn't expecting things to be this hard, but his son was not letting up. He understood why the boy was scared, he had been scared of the toilet when he was younger. The sound of the toilet flushing had sent him crying to his dad and he too had fallen in when he was around Kook's age. "Please, Kook” He begged.  
  
He looked up when Yoongi entered and shut the door behind him. Yoongi stared over at him and shook his head. "Any ideas?"  
  
The rapper shook his head lifting himself up to sit on the edge of the sink.

Namjoom narrowed his eyes at his lover before snapping his fingers and ushering him out of the bathroom and slamming the door in his face. He did not have anymore to give to his current predicament, he had a date to plan for Yoongi for Valentine’s day.

"Really Joonie, I can’t watch? Did you forget that you watched me delivery Jungkook and I can’t watch you pee?" Yoongi said through the door that Namjoon had locked. "Maybe you should take a break, if he doesn't want to learn right now then let's wait. He'll eventually want to." Yoongi said.

**☆BTS☆**

  
**February 14, 2020**   
  


The morning of Valentine’s Day, Namjoon had gotten up early with the kids so they could help him make breakfast for Yoongi. There are a few things that Namjoon has learned over the course of his life and being married to his rapper husband. First, Suga give absolutely no fucks about anything, especially Valentine's day. The second, Yoongi will definitely kick your ass if you plan any sort of surprise for him, didn't matter if it was a special occasion or not, the man hated surprises. He nearly tore off Marks head four years back when his mixtape had dropped and to congratulate him, the GOT7 singer though it would be a good idea to have a party, long story short, Yoongi didn't like it. That was the first time he ever saw the man act like a spoiled little cunt.  
  
It had taken the thirty-one year old about four tries to get Yoongi's breakfast just right, but he’s sure that this time around was perfect. If not, well, Yoongi didn't have to eat it, but he did hope that the rest of the western style breakfast and his gift would make up for it. Rm still wasn't great in the kitchen and could make basic foods, sometimes, and if he was really concentrating, he could make a mean kimchi and gimbap, but today the man had made, scrambled eggs, bacon and waffles with maple syrup —which he had ordered from Amercia nearly three months ago— are also on the tray with the rice. Jin had cooked the rice and he had smiled because the last time Jin had attempted to make rice, he had burned the water. It was something that Namjoon would have done, and had done before.  
  
Namjoon carefully makes his way out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom, doing his best not to ruin the presentation he’s set up on the tray. Jungkook was in Jin's arms, with Taehyung and Hoseok folliw close behind him. He was trying his best not to spill any of the man's coffee (because coffee ran through his husband's veins and Suga didn't joke around with not having coffee, even though the doctor told him not to drink it) orange juice, and he wanted Yoongi to have options. And he didn't know what the man would be in the mood for.  
  
Once he reached their bedroom he pauses, balancing the wodden tray on his left hand wobbling slightly. He doesn’t want the food to be cold, he didn't know how long it would take since the boys had helped him with everything. And they weren't exactly the fastest helpers. Tae had made the toast, and poured the milk, while Hobi made the waffles and Jin helped Jungkook pour the coffee and orange juice; just to be safe, he touches the inside of the glass of milk and orange juice with his right hand to make sure that they were still cold.  
  
"Okay," he says softly to himself; this is the part he’s been dreading. He's a klutz, always has been and that's how he got the name, the god of destruction. He hated it sometimes, but people weren't wrong, he was all limbs and height. "Just breathe Namjoon." He said softly to himself.  
  
He took a step back as Jin and Jungkook push the door open, Rm stepped through the door, careful of the liquids on the tray, and watches the body in the bed shift. "Happy Valentine’s Day," he starts softly, and almost immediately, the mop of white hair pops up from the pillow. "Good morning, Yoongi-ssi,” Namjoon continues, voice slightly shaking. He hates how insecure he's feeling today. With practiced ease, he moves around the few pieces if clothing that they had left on the floor from last night's 'adult time; having been too tired to get out of bed to put them.  
  
"Joon?" Yoongi asks groggily as he sits up, rubbing the sleep from his green eyes. His hair rumpled and unruly despite the fact that he doesn't move around in bed. "What is—"  
  
"Its Valentine’s day," Namjoon continues as he comes close to the bed, holding the tray and looking down with soft eyes. "I wanted to do something nice for you, the boys helped too."  
  
Yoongi looks at the tray with wide eyes, then at Rm's thumb, then up at his face and when his eyes have had tome to focus, he looks over at the kids who were still hovering over by the door. The slack-jawed look of surprise is well worth all the work and the dishes in the kitchen he had to clean later. "Blow out the candle, I thought it'd be romantic," Rm says with a smile, wiggling the thumb he had nearly burned off.  
  
"O-oh!" Suga quickly leans forward and blows out the candle. "Thank you guys, wanna help papa and the babies eat this breakfast?" The four Min boys shake their heads and walk towards the bed, craw on all fours to join their papa.  
  
"Sit back, and enjoy." Namjoon directs, keeping the tray from his husband's grasp.  
  
Yoongi smiles a big wide gummy smiles and drops his arms as he instead goes to get comfortable. As soon as he is propped against the headboard, Namjoon places the tray on his lap.  
  
"Oh my god," Yoongi murmurs, even though he would most likely be throwing it up later, but it was the thought that counts and it looked like Namjoon and the kids had worked hard on the meal. "Everything looks so good and delicious. You got the bacon so crispy and the waffles are so perfect. How did you get the eggs so fluffy like that? It looks like something from those American cooking shows."  
  
Jungkook giggled and crawled next to his papa's body, "I heped Jin pouwed the black thingy."  
  
"You did?" The rapper says laughing and planted a kiss on the boys dark soft locks. Kook shakes his head and grabbed a handful of eggs.  
  
"Are you going to study it or eat it?" Todoroki asks as he climbs onto the bed, careful not to make the tray shift too much.  
  
"Yes! Yeah, eating— wow, Joonie, I can’t believe you made me breakfast in bed," Suga murmurs as he picks up his fork and uses it to cut a chunk out of the waffel. He takes a bite and closes his eyes. "Oh my god, Joon, so good."  
  
The young man smiled eyebrows furrowed, his lips curled into a small pout. So the man had woken up in a good mood, Rm kissed the air and thanked the gods for that. “Really?" Namjoon gets closer touching his husband's shoulder; doing his best to snuggle up to the man, while Yoongi and the boys eat. A large hand comes to rest on his protruding belly.  
  
"Really," Suga confirms before he swallows and licks his lips. He takes a fork full of eggs and feeds Hobi and he dies the same with the waffles and feeds Taehyung and Jin.

Without thinking about what he was doing the thirty-one year old leans forward without prompting, and Yoongi meets him quickly, kissing him with traces of syrup on his mouth.  
  
"Happy Valentine’s day," Rm says again, softly when they pull apart.  
  
"Thank you." The thirty-four year old pecks him on the mouth again. "This is so amazing."  
  
"I have something else for you, but that's for later tonight," Rm replies as he watches Yoongi and the boys tuck into his food.  
  
"‘ely?" He asks around a full mouth, eyes wider than before. How a man of his age can still look like a child on christmas with wonder is well beyond Namjoon's understanding, but he didnt mind. His famous husband was the cutest.  
  
"Yes really." Namjoon leans in to kiss a bit of egg from his husband's cheek. Yoongi turns his head in kind, and the peck soon becomes a series of languid, breakfast flavored kisses. They pull apart realizing that the boys were still in the room with them. They spend the morning cuddling with Yoongi and sharing his breakfast, when they were done, Namjoon took the kids so the rapper could have an hour or two by himslef.   
  
  


  
  
  
"I'm not saying I don't want to do anything for Valentines day, I'm just saying its not a real holiday." Said Suga who was currently standing behind the counter making lunch for his family. Namjoon was sitting on the stool, cutting the onions and the peppers. The younger man always loved this holiday and every year he would plan this big romantic dinner for him and Yoongi, but this year Yoongi was playing hard to get and didn't want to take part in the holiday.  
  
They had spent the rest of the morning in bed watching cartoons and movies. After they had finished eating, Yoongi let each of the boy's talk to the babies, it was taking them a while to get Jungkook to feel comfortable enough to talk to his new siblings, but the boy was currently not liking the idea of the new babies joining the family. It made sense though, he was the baby in the family and now, two people he hadn't met yet were going to be taking his place.

"Whats wrong? Why don't you want to celebrate? Other than the fact that its not a real holiday?"  
  
In truth, he didn't want anyone to watch his children and given that its a only been a month since they got the boys back, he wasn't too keen on having everyone come to their new house. Well, he didn't want strangers coming to the new house. "Oh I don't know, some nut job took our kids, forgive me if I'm not comfortable having other people in the house."  
  
"How about we ask BamBam and Mark?"  
  
"Mark is planing to propose to Bam that day. He's taking him to Banpo Bridge." Said Yoongi, he moved to the fridge taking out the meat he was using for lunch.  
  
Namjoon stopped cutting the vegetables watching Yoongi work. The man was a natural in the kitchen, he always looked like he belonged. And he was pretty sure that if Yoongi wasn't a rapper, the man would have been a chef, or he probably was a chef in his past life. "Wow so he's finally taking the leap?"  
  
"Yeah he said if he waited for Bam to get up the courage to ask him, he'll be well into his grave. I think its kinda nice he's taking the initiative.  
  
"You upset that I never proposed to you?" Namjoon asked getting the hint. He had planned to propose to Yoongi, but the little shit beat him to it first. If his husband really didn't want to celebrate Valentine’s day with him, then he would find another way to propose to Yoongi.  
  
Yes he was, but looking back he always knew that he would be the one to ask Namjoon to marry him, he didn't want to take the chance of letting him go. He would have been perfectly fine waiting. "No."  
  
"When do you think Yugyeom and Jinyoung will take the next step?" Said Rm, he wasn't convinced by his husbands answer.  
  
The rapper shrugged, "dunno, when they both get serious, I guess.  
  
As Yoongi continued to make their lunch, Jungkook came strolling into the kitchen in nothing but his underwear and his dummy firmly planted in his mouth. "Up?"  
  
"Go to your daddy, I'm busy." Namjoon, looked over at his son and turned his attention back to the risk at hand. He finished cutting the last of the peppers and onions. Big brown doe eyes stared up at him and for a minute, he hesitates, then Namjoon smiled, lifting the boy up so he could sit on his lap. "Maybe you should look for a new bodyguard?"

He shakes his head, throwing the carrots into the boiling water. "No, I'm perfectly fine having Jake."  
  
"I know that Yoon, but having more than one body guard would really help, especially since people know Jin and Hobi's name now.  
  
"No!!"  
  
He lets out a frustrated sigh, shifting Kook to his right knee and planted a kiss on the back of his son's head. "Baby, we got a new house, like you wanted, we got new cars, like you wanted and we got over a dozen cameras on the premises, its okay. I know you're scared, I am too but the kids are safe."  
  
"Thats what you said last time and look what happened. Jesus fucking christ, Yoongi hissed, cutting the tip of his index finger with the knife. He rushed to the sink running his finger over the cold tap water. "Just leave it, I can do it.  
  
"Yoongi...?"  
  
"Jesus , Namjoon, I don't trust people as is, but now you want me to bring strange people in here."  
  
Namjoon, set Jungkook on the floor shushing his son when he whined.  
  
The rapper flinched away from his husband, giving the man his best stink face. "I couldn't stomach the idea of someone being here with the kids."  
  
"Let me fucking help you. I need to put a plaster on your finger."  
  
Yoongi rolled his eyes reluctantly giving him his index finger. "Fine." He pouts, then turns away. It was too soon. Too soon to be looking for another bodyguard, too soon to let Jin and Hobi go back to school. Just too damn soon. He would not be able to stomach the idea if having something else happen to his kids. Not now. He would eventually start to trust the world a little more, but for now, for his sake, and for the babies in his tummy, he couldn't handle that stress. He just couldn't. And deep down he knew that Namjoon was right, he needed another bodyguard, especially since he was planning on releasing more music and he'd be going back to work for a bit.  
  
The rapper huffed taking a deep breath, his eyes focused on the man's chest where the buttons hung open.  
  
"What's our saying?"  
  
"It doesn't count for this Joonie."  
  
"Yes, it sure as hell does Min Yoongi, the past is the past, so that's where it needs to stay. I know you're scared. I know the thought of this happening again in looming around in your head making you afraid and on edge." Namjoon took out the first aid kit and pulled out the bandages and the healing cream. He looked up for a moment a pount on his older lover's face. "Baby, I'm scared too. I know I didn't carry the boys in my tummy, but they are still my kids. Baby, a new bodyguard is what you need. You've finished your albums and you're getting ready to release one of them, it's a good idea to have the extra help."  
  
All good points and the man was right, he wasn't the one who had to carry their kids in his tummy. He wasn't the one who felt them kick. He wasn't the one that bonded with them from the moment they were conceived and he wasn't the one to feed them at ungodly hours of the morning. He was. He breastfed them and provided a safe place for them in his tummy. Yoongis heat fell, even though he had done all those things for them, Namjoon was the one who stayed home with them while he was on tour. He potty trained Taehyung, and he was the one who had to be at the hospital by himself while the doctors diagnosed Tae with seizures. He wasn't ungrateful, he appreciated Namjoon and everything the man did for them, he really did, but someone had taken their kids and maybe Rm felt the pain of that too, but Yoongi felt it on a deeper level.  
  
When he finally wrapped his head around Namjoon's words he says, "I know, but Joon."  
  
"I know baby, I know, but I'm here and do you think Jake would let anything happen to them again. Look how hard he worked to find Jin. He won't let you down again."  
  
Not to mention that the man had saved Jin's life when he had stopped breathing. There was a time a week after they got both boys back where Jake wanted to quit, but Namjoon didn't let him. They understood what Jake was feeling, to some extent, Jake had been the one to recommend Zach and Jeong-hoon and even a month later, they could still see the guilt in the man's face.  
  
"I want Bang PD to assist in finding me new bodyguards." Said Suga, a small smile appearing on his face.  
  
He finished wrapping his husbands finger and kissed the mans fingertips. "We can do that." Finally. Why was it so fucking hard. His husband was really a stubborn piece of shit and even if the man had said no, Namjoon would have made him do it anyways.

**☆BTS☆**

Turns out finding someone to watch the kids on Valentine’s day was harder than they had thought. Jackson and Jb were busy, Mark and BamBam were a no and they didn't even bother asking the rest of their friends. Everyone was busy on this useless day and the only reason he had said yes to going to dinner with Namjoon was because the man insisted and he sorta owed Namjoon a night out of doing whatever the younger man wanted. If he hadn't been so persistent they'd be home right now laying on the couch with their kids while they all watched a movie, but here they were, on the way to Si-hyuk's house to drop the kids off. The man had to offer.  
  
Namjpon had surprised him later that day after the kids had had their lunch and Jungkook and Tae had been laid down for their afternoon nap. The man had walked through their bedroom and said, "do you want to go on a date tonight?” He asked his lover nervously once everything was quiet and they were both laying down. He noticed how nervous his husband was, which was surprising because he had no reason to be nervous even though its been a while.  
  
It was likely because it was the first time he was asking him on a date since before Jungkook was born and after he had had Kook, he went on tour. He had left Namjoon for his career. He always regretted leaving him of course, he hated having to leave the man with four kids and a new born, but through all that, Rm was kind enough to forgive him, for letting him put himself first.  
  
"A date? With just me and you?" Yoongi said, a bit puzzled, "it’s been years since you’ve asked me to go to one “ the rapper replied sheepishly  
  
Namjoon had decided five days ago that he would plan this elaborate plan to propose to Yoongi, the man had been dropping hints for years now and it was time. He'd already bought the ring, with the kids help, and had gotten a talk from both Jackson, BamBam and Mr. Bang telling him that it was a good idea. The ring was now in his pocket, having grabbed it from the top drawer of his desk in the office, he would ask Yoongi when they dropped off the kids. He would propose to Yoongi where the rapper had proposed to him all those years ago.  
  
Namjoon stared blankly out the window as the white snow raced by, Yoongi had wanted to drive, so he let him. Taehyung and Jungkook were arguing in the back seat, Suga had told them to quit fighting about five times, but his words were falling on deaf ears. Jin and Hobi had stopped fighting as well, deciding that it didn't matter who had the middle seat or back seat.  
  
When he had brought up his idea for what he would do for Yoongi on Valentine’s day, he had brained stormed a few ideas with Jackson and Young-Jae, but all the ideas that they had come up with had to do with a public proposal. If he was going to do this, he didn't want it to be a big deal. He didnt want to make a big thing out of it. Or do publicly. In the end, he hadn't listened to Jackson (stupid cunt) and he had completely ignored BamBam (the man couldn't even take the next step with his long time boyfriend), so he went with Bang PD's idea, dinner and then a quick walk along the Han River (not to far because Yoongi was still pregnant and couldn't walk to far or his back would give out). Everything had to be perfect after all, he wanted it to be intimate, something between himself and his lover. It did not require an audience. And he sure as hell didn't want Yoongi's fans finding out, thats why they were going so late. As they drove to Yoongi's boss's house, the more nervous he became. What id the words refused to come out? What if he threw up from being so nervous? And worse, what if Yoongi said no? Oh god the horror. What was he thinking? Yoongi wouldn't say no, they've been married for well over a decade, if the man was that unhappy he would tell him or write a song about it, but Yoongi wasn't like that.  
  
It had taken Suga half a year to be able to reciprocate his declarations of love, and even when he had said 'I love you,' the rapper still wasn't able to say it aloud and it took nearly three years until Yoongi was comfortable enough to say it out loud in front of people. In actuality, this was all Suga's fault, if he hadn't been so fucking eager to propose, he would have done it and he had planned everything while the man was on his second tour. It took him six months to perfect everything and another six months to memorize what he wanted to say to his lover his best friend, without crying. But it turned out that Yoongi had been planning too. He had been so over joyed and pissed when he pieced together what his boyfriend had planned.  
  
He remembered the few long moths he and Yoongi didn't speak to each other when the then nineteen year came back from his first ever world tour. Namjoon stopped playing with his finger nails and glanced over at Yoongi, at three months pregnant, the man's skin was glowing and radiant. His once flat stomach was now poking out into a small dome shape. He tried to ignore the bickering between the two boys, but the noise was making it hard to think. Rm didn't want to raise his voice, but they weren't listening and every now and then, Taehyung would kick the back of his seat. "HEY, knock it off both of you," the thirty-one year old says and holds up his left index finger, "I don't care who started it, or who had it first or who did what to who. Just STOP!" The damage was done and he waited. About twenty seconds later, Jungkook starts to cry.  
  
"Kook, what's the matter?"  
  
"Mine!" The boy screamed. The noise was so loud it startled Yoongi and the man swerved slightly, "we don't scream. Whats yours?"  
  
"Mine, mine mine." He cried. Namjoon turned around again, taking the small hand into his larger one.  
  
He gently rubs his thumb on the boys knuckles, finding that it relaxed him a bit. He wiped the tears from his face and pushed his long hair back and says, "whats yours? The toy?" Kook shakes his head. It was a toy yellow remote control car that Taehyung had gotten a while ago for his birthday. "Baby, Kook, that car beling to TaeTae, if you ask nicely I'm sure he'll let you hold it."  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"No Kookie, its mine. That's yours, its for babies." Tae says picking up a plush car and handing it to his brother, but Jungkook takes the plush car and throws it hitting Namjoon in the face with it. He giggles.  
  
He wasn't amused. Not at all. Jungkook was currently going through this stage where everything was his. If it belonged to Kook it was his and if beling to anyone else, it was Kookie's. He knew his son was still young, but the boy was in the mindset of "what's mine is mine and what's yours is mine." Everything belonged to him. "We don't throw things, if you have a problem, use your voice not your hands. Here,“ he pulls his phone out of his pocket, ”watch Bubble Guppies on my phone, that's yours." It seemed to do the trick, the boy quiets down immediately, the toy car completely forgotten.  
  
When they made it to Mr. Bang's house twenty minutes later, Jungkook was sound asleep and the dummy Namjoon had given him was laying lax in his mouth. It made sense why his son was so crabby, it was a good two hours past his bedtime, and he hoped that Kook would sleep the rest of the night.  
  
Once the boys had been dropped off and he and Yoongi were alone in the car again, they both take a few minutes to relish in the silence. It was hard to believe that a while ago the car was filled with screaming and crying. Yoongi took a hold of his hand and squeezed gently before starting the car. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"  
  
"No, just drive."  
  
"You made me breakfast in bed, and got me an hour of quiet time, if I didn't know any better Mr. Kim, I'd say you are trying to out do me."  
  
Rm laughed kissing Suga's hand, "so you did get me a Valentine’s day present. I was beginning to think you forgot about me."  
  
"Yeah right, like I'd want to forget the man who gave me all this and so much more. I know I said I hate Valentine’s day, and I do, but I have two surprises for you when we get home."  
  
"Please tell me one of those surprises is kinky sex," he kissed Yoongi's knuckles as the man smiled, taking his husband's right hand brought it up to rest on his left cheek, then he kissed Suga's palm. He knew that when Yoongi got like this it usually meant one of two things would happen: One,Yoongi was tired and wanted to cuddle, or two, his husband was horny and wanted to have hot dirty sex. The way the man shifted in his seat uncomfortably meant that he was horny and wanted to skip straight to dessert, but not tonight. "So thats what you're in the mood for? Sex?"  
  
"Do you blame me? Last time we tried, I threw up all over you."  
  
The thought made him cringe, but it had been his fault. Yoongi had been ill all day and was fine when they were making out, but the moment the physical part started, he chucked all over him, projectile vomiting. Thats was three months ago. "I just- I mean I know how much you like this stupid love business, so I figured I could play along."  
  
"Stupid love business?"  
  
Sighing deeply, Yoongi laughed, "You know what I mean."  
  
"I do and I don't even care you don't believe in love. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Joonie!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forty-five minutes later, they found themselves outside one of Seoul's most famous eatery, "Pierre Gagnaire Seoul," a restaurant Namjoon had never heard of. Yoongi pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off, waiting for Namjoon to make the next move. From the reviews and the images on the website, it looked cozy and a place Yoongi might enjoy to eat at.  
  
It had taken him a long time to decide what he was gonna do and after hours on the phone and a lot of contact pulling to get them the reservation at the restaurant, Mr. Bang had gotten him a spot. One of the most premium places in Korea, filled with the fancy drinks and nicely dressed waiters.  
  
The interior was kept in shades of dark blues and black with occasional details in cream white. The absolute best part was the ceiling though, the crystal chandelier with gold accents. A thousand little star like bulbs glittered the ceiling and made it seem as if they were underneath a clear night sky. Yoongi doesn't remember the bit about the lights looking like stars, but the place was breath taking. A few people even recognized him and he politely bowed greeting everyone respectfully.  
  
They were lead to a private part of the restaurant away from prying eyes to a table that was decorated in Valentine’s day themes, a thousand little rose pettles around the table. In the middle of the table, there was a vase with a single rose and a rectangular placement card with the words 'reserved,' written in the best calligraphy they had both seen. There was a candle burning its flame dancing from left to right. They sit down a comfortable silence falling between them. "How did you get reservations for this place?"  
  
"I won't tell." Said Namjoon smiling sweetly, his dimples on full display. Yoongi's eyebrows furrowed and he shrugged. "Fine, your boss got me the reservation, I wasn't famous enough to get a spot."  
  
"Well that's a shame, but this is really nice Joonie, I can't remember the last time I was here."  
  
Before they knew it, they were talking, having the first adult conversation in months and as the time rolled on, a couple of hours had passed, of them just talking to each other, smiling and beaming with joy, enjoying the food.  
  
A couple of bottles of champagne and wine had passed too. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you wear all black?" Yes he had. "Well I love it... like a lot. I can't wait to undress you later." Namjoon said, as he stretched out his hand to take the older mans pale hand . From where he was sitting, he could smell the perfume the rapper had on.  
  
"Many times," Yoongi smiled, the soft light of the restaurant table making it hard to hide his blush. Even after all these years, Namjoon had a way of making him feel flustered and shy. "But since, you worked so hard, I figured I should at least try. Mainly cause… I love you that much."  
  
"Yes, well, thank you for trying." Namjoon replied, his hand tracing the knuckles on Yoongi's hand. "However you been feeling… other than the throwing up."  
  
They usually didn't talk about him being pregnant in public because people always had eyes on him, but it was refreshing that the man was checking in. The rapper's eyes went wide as she felt Rm's hand beginning to caress his leg, slowly and and achingly torturous moving towards his inner thigh.  
  
Yoongi's face went red, wanting to tell his young husband to stop but not wanting him to at the same time. His eyes remained focused on the people and servers around them, trying to make sure no one was looking their way. The last thing he needed was other people watching them and watching his drunk husband fondle and frel him up. When they finished dinner, in his drunken state, Rm insisted that they walk down by the river for a while, claiming that he was "too hot," and needed some air.  
  
Suga didn't know why his husband was dragging his feet, his husband was clearly horny, but Namjoon was making no move to fuck. "Was there a reason you wanted to take a walk, it's a bit cold out here." Yoongi finally asked.  
  
He could feel Rm shake his head.  
  
"I just want to be close to you. Its not often we get to be alone for this long."  
  
Suga smiled and allowed the hug to last a few moments longer before turning and gently moving Namjoon back.  
  
Now was the perfect time, and he wouldn't let himself back out again. Yoongi was right, it was cold and he didn't want the man and his babies to be out here in the cold longer than normal. "There is something I want to say though," he said. "I have been thinking a lot about today and what I wanted to do for you, but what do you get a man who already has so much?" The thirty-one year old laughs shaking his limbs nervously, "I still have a hard time sometimes when it comes to you and being with you. I know you still have difficulties conveying your feelings as frequently or loudly as me, but I do truly love you. You know that right?"  
  
"Yes, I do Joonie, what are you doing? You look like a fish out of water."  
  
The man laughed, "Nothing makes me happier or feel better than being with you and having this life with you, and I appreciate all of the things you do, working, taking care of the kids, and carrying my kids. I love how patience you have been with all of us and I know it'd be easier to lock yourself in your studio, but day after day, you choose us and I can't tell you how happy that makes me."  
  
Sometime while speaking, he had taken the rapper's hands in his own and was embarrassingly looking at those rather than his sweet husband's pale face. "I am well aware that things haven't been easy for you, with the pregnancy and the morning sickness, but..."  
  
Namjoon knelt down on the snow cover ground,and looked around, a few passerby were stopped and staring at them, some were even taking pictures. He released Suga's hands to pull the ring out of his pocket. The circular object was beginning to feel like a pulled grenade, heavy and nerve-wracking. He couldn't back out now and as he tried to ignore the pounding of his heart, and the way his mouth suddenly felt dry, he knew Yoongi could tell just how nervous he really was. And his shaking hand didn't help the situation at all. Looking up at the rapper's smiling face as he bestowed the ring didn't placate his nerves in the least. "I knew I loved you from the very first day I met you at the meet and greet. I didn't know loving someone could feel so selfless and warm, but I knew then that I had to spend the rest of my life loving you," he paused looking up at Yoongi's face, the man was crying. "Some how getting know you, my soul fell in love with your soul, and I knew that you were it. I love everything about you Yoongie, your gummy smile, the way you carry yourself, your personality and how you present yourself to others. I love how well you take care of me and the boys and how you go out of your way to help others. I was going to propose to you all those years ago, but you beat me to it," he cleared his throat and says, "I am undeserving of such a title, but would you marry me and let me be your husband?"

The smile that had graced the rapper's face only got brighter, if that was even possible, and Namjoon smiled nervously in return. He had said what he wanted to, and the only thing left was to await Suga's answer.  
  
He didn’t get enough time to respond to the sudden kiss before Suga pulled back, looked him straight in the eye and spoke.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you." They both laugh as Namjoon lifted Yoongi off the ground both arms wrapped around the man. "You're so crazy Joon, can we get out of the cold now?"

  
  
**☆BTS☆**   
  


  
Twenty five minutes later, Yoongi and Namjoon were making their way through the house in a furious attempt to get each others clothes off. After the night they had suppressing their urge for each other, they couldn't wait to undress. As they made their way through the house, their boots, coats and scarves discarded on the floor, they moved towards the bedroom.  
  
Namjoon threw the mans shirt once he had gotten it off.  
  
"Are you up for it?" Rm asked huffing loudly once they broke apart, and pulling Yoongi into his lap and holding him there firmly so the man couldn’t slip away.  
  
Now, any normal person wouldn't ask if someone was up for sex, but that was one of the things he loved about Namjoon, the man always asked. Always. Even in his semi drunken state and rushed kissing the man was considerate enough to make sure that he wanted to fuck. "I should be asking you that baby. You downed two bottles of champagne and a bottle of red wine."  
  
"Well, what can I say, I was pretty nervous tonight."  
  
"Yes you were, are _you_ up for this?"  
  
The younger man shook his head. "I'm fine babe, just happy is all," he slurred slightly. Suga laughs, running his hands through his husband's hair. "What are you in the mood for?"  
  
"I want to be double stuffed."  
  
Namjoon looked at Yoongi as they both looked at each other, getting double stuffed up the ass by two dicks was a fantasy he's had for a long time. Rm looked at his cock, doing quick math in their head and he smiled softly. "How would that work?" He asked removing his hand from Yoongi's waist and watched as the man walked over to their closet and walked back with a neatly wrapped package and haded it to him. "What is it, a dildo?" He said jokingly. Namjoon looked up a smile on the rapper's face. "I was just kidding baby, is this my present?"  
  
"Part of it. Just open it." He does as he's told and unwrap the box, taking out a sparkly black dildo.  
  
"Jesus christ Yoongi, this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes. Now why don't you put your gift to work?"  
  
Namjoon quickly reached for the lube while Yoongi crawled onto his lap facing him, the older man's legs spread wide over his legs, leaving him open and exposed.  
  
"Why haven’t we done this before, are you sure about this baby?" Namjoon asked conversationally as he poured some lube over his fingers, fingering his husband quickly and efficiently, jamming two long fingers in immediately because he couldnt wait to shove two cocks in there as soon as possible. He was worried about Yoongi, the man was five months pregnant and they were trying something they've never done before or even considered.  
  
"Have you... ummm... you know, double stuffed anyone?" Yoongi asked, toying with Rm's nipples while the younger man stretched him open, tugging and pinching them, making Namjoon squirm and rise up into the sensation, moaning quietly in anticipation.  
  
"No never, but I've seen it before, when I used to watch porn, before I met you." Rm said as he thrust a third finger in. Yoongi let out a sharp gasp and he tightened reflexively around his husband's fingers before relaxing again, loosening gradually. They were only three fingers in, and even though he could take all of Namjoon without preparation, spread wide was what it took to handle his husband's cock. Suga wasn't sure if he could take his husband's thick cock and a dido, but they would need more than three fingers, hell maybe even four fingers or Namjoon's fist, for two cocks at once to fit.  
  
Sometimes, in the past Namjoon would take a long time, sometimes hours to prepare him. Those were the times when he would come more than once and if Rm was in a really patient mood, there would be no touching, no teasing and no dirty talk, Namjoon would usually let him beg and plead making him cum before the man ever got started.  
  
Since he could have taken both his husband and the new dildo at once without any form of preparation, he knew that Namjoon was a little scared and a little reluctant. He understood why, the man was scared of hurting the babies. He wanted Rm to overwhelm him and tease him and use him anyway he liked.  
  
For the fourth finger, Namjoon reached between Yoongi's legs and pushed his thick index finger in with his left hand middle pushing in as well, spreading Yoongi wide, as the rapper watched with bates breath, squirming at the feel of it, and then choking out a gasp as Namjoon pulled his finger one way, and then pulled it the other, stretching him until he gaped wide, empty and wanton.  
  
"I think you're ready, Yoongi," Namjoon said, finally pulling his fingers free, leaving Yoongi's hole gaping , unable to close up after such a stretching. Namjoon doused his cock with lube.  
  
Yoongi sighed with relief when Rm had pulled his fingers away and grabbed his cock to press up against his hole. The relief was temporary though as Rm teased him, rubbing the head of his cock against Yoongi's flesh, but refusing to push in.  
  
"Kim Namjoon!" Yoongi growled his warning, biting down on the man's shoulders, tightening his hands on Rm's hips with brutal force. It was definitely going to leave a mark. "Ohhh fuck, yes, god fucking yes," Suga moaned, going boneless in Rm's lap, relief washing over him as he finally got what he wanted, but yet knew there was even more to come. When Namjoon was all the way in, there was no further hesitation. He grabbed Yoongi's knees and pulled his legs up, against the older man's chest so that his limbs were out of the way.  
  
"You sure about this?" Namjoon asked again, just a hint of apprehension in his voice. He was answered by pale arms wrapping around his neck, getting pulled in close for a hot, passiinate kiss, Yoongi's wanton need apparent from that touch. The younger man didn’t hesitate, the fear he was feeling completely gone and he lined the dildo up and began to push. It took some time and a little bit of effort, finding the right angle, getting his husband's tight flesh to give, but eventually it did, and Namjoon slipped the object in. He could feel the tightness and the heat as he pushed the dildo all the way in, he would have come there and then, but Rm held on. There was a collection of held breaths for a few moments, Namjoon adjusting to the pressure, the tightness of his husband's body making him feel dizzy. Yoongi looked down to see where his husband and the dildo were impaleing him, stretching him to impossible measures. "How’s it feel, hyung?" The thirty-one year old asked, giving the smallest, exploratory thrust, pulling out, and then pushing back in. They both moaned.  
  
"So good… jesus christ Joon, so fucking good... so full," Yoongi moaned, his words slurred, raspy and husky. Rm made a similar sound his hips jerked up, a testing thrust, jerking him and the rapper of and working out more gasps and groans. "Fuck… move... please move…" The rapper begged, shivering with need and anticipation, his cock drooling come all over his swollen belly.  
  
Below, Namjoon's cock moved hard, short bursts, bucking up against Yoongi, it all felt great and his young husband didn't miss a beat, thrusting both his cock and dildo in at the same time and same speed. Using his left hand, he gripped Suga's hips and pushed his knees up against the man's back and made his thrusts deeper, pulling Suga back and forth, rocking him on his impalement.  
  
"You like it? Having two big dicks inside you?" Rm asked, grunting out his words into his lover's ear and punctuating it with a hard snap of his hips. Suga moaned with approval, nodding his head and groaned out words for more, and faster, and harder.  
  
"Think you can come without me touching your dick, Yoon?" Namjoon asked, watching Yoongi's hard cock slap again his swollen belly, smearing pre-come everywhere. He leaned in to give Yoongi a kiss. The rapper found himself nodding as Rm kissed him hard, and then biting back and suckling Yoongi's lips as the men moved within him. He was full, so damn full and the man's dick and dildo were deep in him, and it was hot between them. If his husband continued to toy with him and hold him so close, he would definitely come untouched.  
  
With a choked gasp inside the younger man's mouth, Suga came, hard, spurting his release hard and seeing stars behind his eyes. His orgasm ripped through him, like a tornado taking a building from the ground, shaking him, making his whole body tense up around his beautiful husband, squeezing and milking them even tighter than before. He screeched as Namjoon went off at almost the same time when Rm's orgasm spasmed through him.  
  
Their orgasm eased slowly and all the rwo bodies slumped on the bed, muscles lax, and lungs heaving up and down hard. After a while, Namjoon rolled to the side, pulling out. This made the dildo slip loose as well. Having been gaped so loose, Yoongi was unable to hold Namjoon's come in and it dripped freely on their bed from his body. The rapper's hole was a deep shade of red and puffy, soft to the touch as his husband inspected his body, prodding gently against him. Yoongi squirmed a little, overstimulated, but feeling good and used. They would definitely have to do this again some other time and if he hadn't been so tired, he would have gone for a second round, but they still needed to pick the boys up. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not sore, right?" The younger man asked, shifting Suga so he could be more comfortable.  
  
"No," Yoongi said, his voice still husky, slurred and raspy. "Not sore."  
  
"Yoon?" Rm said, smiling warmly as he kissed the rapper's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, Joonie,” Yoongi said, shifting a little and then giving a small wince. "You know what, maybe I am a bit sore, but I'm not hurt and the babies are fine."  
  
Namjoon grinned and kissed him again. They both laid there for a while, eventually getting up to take a shower. They changed into their pajamas, grabbed their coats and went on their way to pick up their kids.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a great weekend. I'll post a chapter for Hobi's birthday. Hope you liked this chapter.


	27. Chapter Twenty-four: Happy Birthday Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe how much I have posted lately. But I have no regrets. I think after this chapter, I'm going to take a break to edit the next chapter and write a few more chapters. 
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE AND ADULT CONTENT (if you   
> blink you'll miss it)
> 
> Also, the bedtime story that Yoongi read to the boys was written by Aesop. I have no right to it and I am not making money from using it. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOSEOK, MAY YOU HAVE A DAY THAT IS AS BRIGHT, AMAZING AND SWEET AS YOU.
> 
> Also, I make no money from writing this fanfiction. All BTS related things in this story belong to BIGHIT, the boys, the song, and everything else. I just write purely for entertainment purposes.  
> HAPPY READING!!

**Chapter Twenty-four: Happy Birthday Hoseok**   
  
**Warning: Language and adult content**   
  
****

**February 15, 2020**  
  
By fourteen and a half weeks, Yoongi was done. The IV wasn't working anymore and his nausea was through the roof. "Fucking son of a bitch," Yoongi mumbled through gritted teeth as he tugged on the pant zipper. He just couldn’t get the damn thing to close, no matter what he did. This wasn’t a problem he was used to, he's always been thin… now that he’d gotten himself knocked up with Namjoon's sixth baby, wearing comfortable clothes was almost impossible. He basically lived in Namjoon's clothing.  
  
The rapper sighed, giving up and letting the top of the jeans stay open. If his clothes weren't going to coperate then he wasn't going to get dressed today. He looked down at his stomach, smoothing his hand over the now very visible curve of his stomach. The bump wasn't that small anymore, and people could easily tell that he was either pregnant or getting fat. To most people though, it could look as if Yoongi was just finally putting a little weight on his already thin body. Now people could stop telling him to eat, or "you need to sue your legs for lack of support." Hopefully Namjoon's mother would give him a break as well. He couldn't complain though, at least one mother figure cared about him.  
  
He had snapped at Hobi and Taehyung for no reason. Nothing was wrong and his children weren't doing anything wrong, they weren't even bothering him in anyway, but he just lost it. But not being able to clasp the button closed on his favourite jeans, was bothersome. Not bothersome, annoying and frustrating.  
  
It wasn’t like Yoongi was self conscious about his weight gain, hell he didn't give a fuck about it. He's always been the type of person to eat whatever he wanted and if he felt like he was gaining weight, he worked out, but he didn't go out of his way to stay thin. It was more about it being a slight annoyance, getting in the way of things like his favorite pair of jeans. This pregnancy wasn’t horrible on his feet and ankles yet, but in the past few days his back had been starting to hurt, and he could only imagine what it’d be like when he was caring around several extra pounds. Oh God, he was going to be so fat. "Hey, baby?" Suga called, since he was in the bathroom while Namjoon was in their bedroom waiting for him. "Can I wear those black pair of sweats you have, the one with the blue stripes on the side? These fucking jeans have lost their privilege to be worn by me." He walked out into their bedroom, Namjoon smiling over at him.  
  
"Yeah, I just washed them."That was news to him because he told the man to get rid of them. Why didn't he ever listen? Namjoon walked back in with said sweatpants after a few moments. "You're lucky I didn't listen to you, when you were in a cleaning frenzy the other day. 'Give them away Joonie, I won't need them.'"  
  
"Thanks, baby." Suga took them with a little smile.  
  
"Anything for my hubby," Rm assured him, landing a soft kiss on his neck and then to his stomach.  
  
Yoongi smiled, stepping into the new pair of pants as Namjoon stepped back. "So where'd Jungkook go?" Rm asked. "He usually follows you around like a puppy."  
  
"I put him in the play room with Tae and Yeontan." Yoongi replied. "He wouldn't stop crying and I couldn't handle it without snapping at him."  
  
"Oops." Namjoon giggled. "He’s been really clingy lately. Is it because we potty trained him last week?"  
  
Yoongi shrugs, "God forbid the boy learns to piss and shit in a real toilet instead of a pull-up. He's fucking four years old and just learned how to pee by himself. What does that say about us as parents?" Yoongi says, and pulled his shirt down. "We’re leaving at noon?"  
  
"Eleven thirty." Namjoon checked his phone.  
  
"Alright. Hopefully Jackson and the others are on their way." The rapper grinned and grabbed his phone, heading out of the room with his husband. He found the sofa unoccupied, so he sat down, flipping through some messages. Nothing too interesting, a message from Bang PD asking how he was doing, one from Max and three from his brother, he replied to some and put the device aside. Jb should be here by now… "I think we should weign Kook off his dummy. He's too old for that, he's going to be a big brother for Christ's sake."  
  
Namjoon shrugged and says, "he's four, I think its fine. I didn't stop sucking on mine until I was eight. If it sooths him, then I think its alright to let him have it for a little bit longer."  
  
"You don't think it'll affect him?"  
  
"Not at all," said Rm. He walked back to the living room and handed the man a bowl of fresh fruit and yogurt, lifting his husband's legs so they were resting on his thighs and opened his computer. "When the babies comes he'll need something to help him sleep, since we'll both be pretty busy."  
  
"You're right. I was worried for nothing."  
  
"Whats the worse that could happen? He turns out gay?" They both laugh. They still had to talk to the boys about the baby, the babies wouldn't be coming for a while now, but their children needed to know that they wouldn't be loved any less when the twins arrived.  
  
  
  
  
  
Turns out asking Yoongi to hold interviews for a new bodyguard at the new house took more convincing than he thought, it was only after Mr. Bang talked to him did his husband finally cave and agreed to even look for a new bodyguard.  
  
When they were at the house, Jake introduced Ten to Namjoon and they were lead to the living room, where Namjoon told the young man to take a seat. That was twenty-five minutes ago and he was trying not to tap his foot impatiently. He'd never been one for sitting around, it was something that was frowned upon in the military, but ever since he came back, he'd been doing a lot more of sitting, whether it was staying home with the kids while his husband went to the studio or reading his kids books.   
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" Namjoon asked sitting on the other couch across from him. He'd left a while ago to get Yoongi, but his husband was being stubborn. As Namjoon sat across from him, reading the man's file in silence, he looked up a soft smile on his face. The man's hair was black, but he looked like he could handle himself in a fight, he was built like him, maybe a little less broad around the shoulders, but he looked tough.   
  
"No, sir," The man responded curtly.  
  
"You don't have to call me sir, its Namjoon or Rm, which ever one you feel comfortable using."  
  
He didn't need to be anywhere, but his husband would be pissed if he came back without getting the job, he knew that this was where he wanted to be. Still, he knew this was an interview, but he couldn't help the nervousness that he felt, this interaction felt more like an interrogation than an interview, but he still had to be careful and respectful. After all, he's read multiple news articles on how Min Yoongi and his husband didn't bring strangers into their home. He understood that, if anyone had taken his kids, he'd be cautious too. "Let me ask you something," Namjoon said, looking up from the papers he was reading. "How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-seven," they remained in silence until Yoongi came downstairs with Jungkook attached to his hip. Five minutes later, Bang PD showed up.   
  
They were currently sitting in the open living room area as Si-hyuk asked the young man in front of him question after question. From what he could see, the man didn't look neverous and even if he was, he didn't show it. Yoongi wasn't really paying attention, he was fixing Jungkook's hair occasionally tickling the boys sides. Every time Kook laughed, the rapper would laugh and kiss both of his cheeks.  
  
"Sir my number one priority is making sure Yoongi hyung and his children are safe." The man says after Yoongi's boss had finished talking.  
  
Yoongi scoffed, "you wouldn't be the first person to tell me that." Namjoon looked up, shocked. So his stubborn husband had been paying attention. "The last person who said that, took my kids, so you'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you."  
  
"Thats totally understandable sir, but if it helps you any, I have five kids of my own. I'm not sure about you, but itd be a cold day in hell, if you think I wouldn't fight like hell to protect my kids. I'd give that same determination in protecting you and your kids and the soon to be additions."  
  
"What's your name?" Asked Yoongi, he still wasn't comfortable with looking for a new bodyguard, but Namjoon had insisted, and he had used that deep daddy voice that he used with the kids when one or all four of them were in trouble. In a way, the man was right, but he'd never admit that to his husband. He still had an image to uphold. But here they were sitting around as Bang PD interviews the young man, asking questions that Yoongi wouldn't of even thought to ask.   
  
The young man looked no older than twenty four, his hair slicked back and his big brown eyes shining over at him. It takes him a minute or two but eventually the man says, "Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but you can call me Ten."  
  
"You're married?"  
  
The man nods, they all look up when Taehyung and Hoseok came running in the room. Noticing that they had a visitor, Taehyung stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned to look at Ten. The eight year old boy bowed respectfully, followed by a quiet hello; Hobi followed him, bowing in the same manner. Ten smiled warmly at them and extended his hand. They shook it shyly, walking over to their parents, Taehyung settling in between Namjoon's laps. "Yeah my husband WinWin stays home with the kids."  
  
"What does he do?" Si-hyuk asked jotting down something on his note pad.   
  
"A little of everything. He's like Yoongi hyung in some ways. He's a dancer, singer and rapper."  
  
When the interview was finished and Mr. Bang didn't have any more questions, they dismissed him and congratulated on getting the job. Jake took the chance to show the man around the house, gave him the pass codes to all the doors, the code for the gate and promised him that he would make him his own set of keys.   
  
When all that was done and everything was finished and taken cared of, Yoongi invited Ten to have a meal with them later that evening, he wanted to show the new bodyguard that he was welcomed in their house, in his life and Yoongi was curious about the man's husband and kids.

** ☆BTS☆ **   
****

**February 16, 2020**   
**Two days before Hoseok's birthday**   
  


The front door opened and in walked Jackson with a plastic bag. He had a smear of lipstick across his face, his hair in all different directions and he looked a little…ruffled and dazef. Yoongi's eyes widened and he stood up as Jackson stepped in front of him, offering the bag. "They didn’t have the mango yogurt, so I got the tangerine ones instead," the singer said, holding them up.  
  
"Jesus Christ what the hell happened to you?" Yoongi asked, bewildered by the younger man's appearance. He held back a laugh. "Did Jb finally pull through on his threats and whoop your ass?"  
  
Jackson gave a forced laugh, "No, no, of course not." The younger man said and set the bag down. "Some jag off fucker fan of yours, tackled me outside your gate."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"You were attacked by a fan?" Namjoon had looked up from his laptop.  
  
Jackson nods, "I know, I know." The younger man says and wiped his face, cringing at the pink on his hand. "Ugh… why is it always me? Thank God Jake was just pulling in."  
  
Last time Jackson got attacked by a fan, he had ended up in the hospital. It wasn't anything serious, but he had been severely dehydrated. The fan chased him for thirteen blocks before Jackson was able to get away. Yoongi had laughed so hard, he had fallen out if his chair. He had to give it to the fans, they were determined. They never got close enough to him do something that crazy, but he did get shoes and bras thrown in his face. Namjoon held back a laugh and says, "Yeah, geez man, that sucks." Rm handed him a tissue. "Sorry, Jack. I don't know how they figured out where we live. We won’t let you go alone next time. Take Jake or Ten next time."  
  
"Shit dude you look like you went ten rounds with a wall." BamBam says.  
  
"You can use Ten as a human shield," Mark joked, making them all laugh. It was Ten's first day working as bodyguard and the man looked beside himself. He would be with Namjoon and Jake today because they were going to an indoor water park.  
  
Ten rolled his eyes. They were joking, but he could handle himself. "Way to throw me under the bus, Mark" Ten joked, shaking his head. "Let them pounce on the new guy, he won’t mind,"  
  
"It’s just ‘cause you’re all big and strong, Chittaphon," Yoongi cooed, sitting on the couch and hugging his husband from the side. He kissed his neck. "You can be the bodyguard too."  
  
"Alright, enough goofing around, we gotta go, Yoongi isn't in the best of mood as it is." Rm said and got up, closing his laptop and threw it on the other couch. "Grab the snacks and the boys backpack."  
  
They all piled into the car and took off down the road to the BigHit building. They were recording a new song today, so while Yoongi helped them record their new song, Jake, Namjoon and Ten would be taking the boys to the indoor water park for the day. Everything had been fine, until Namjoon placed Jungkook in the carseat. The boy had screamed so loud, he thought he had snapped the boys fingers in the clasps. So they were all cramped into the van Ten, Bam and Yoongi were in the middle row, Jinyoung, Young-Jae in the window seat and Jackson in the middle since he pissed Jb off. That and his husband probably would’ve screamed at him if he didn't do what he was told.  
  
"You comfy, Jungkook?" Namjoon asked, adjusting his son's seat belt. “Need anything? A snack?"  
  
The boy began to cry harder. "I don't wanna sit daddee."  
  
Namjoonadjusted his glasses and adjusted the seat belt again. "I know baby, but it's just for an hour, okay? And if you're really good, I'll tell papa to get you a cookie." Namjoon replied, kissing his temple. That seemed to do the trick because the four year old stops crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One of the things that Hobi wanted to do for his birthday was go to an indoor water park and because Hoongi was busy at BigHit today, Namjoon figured that it would be the perfect day to go and have some fun. The boy loved summer time and since it was still winter and it had snowed last night, he wanted to give his son a chance to play Marco Polo, since it was his favourite water game. Jungkook had eventually fallen asleep and si had Taehyung, his thumb stuck firmly inside his mouth. He didnt want to wake up his children, but he knew that they would be disappointed if they missed out. When they got to the park, Namjoon, the four boys, Ten and Jake walked into the mens changing room and helped the boys change into their bathing suites. Jungkook and Tae were harder to dress because they had just woken up and they were not in the best of moods. When all the kids were dressed and Namjoon had changed into his bathing suit, they walked out of the changing room.  
  
Smiling at the attention, when they stepped out of the changing room, Namjoon politely bowed, guiding the kids to a few empty seats and throwing their stuff down on them. "No running," Namjoon gentle scolded, but the words held no threat. He was just happy to see tge bright smiles on his children's faces.  
  
"See ya later," Jin called waving to him, the boy was old enough to go off on his own.  
  
"Still close and don't wander off please." The boy bowed his goodbye and disappeared into the crow of people. "What are we going to do today?!" Namjoon asked in excitement. Hobi and Taehyung pointed to the big indoor water slide a huge grin on their faces.  
  
The waterpark was usually open during the winter, to give parents a chance to recover from having their kids home all day long. Usually when they went out to places like these, Yoongi would call ahead first to reserve an hour or two of private time si he didnt get over whelmed and the kids got to just have fun without worrying about people taking pictures. This was their second time this year they had come to the park, he needed things to do with the kids while Yoongi worked.  
  
Seeing all the smiling faces that surrounded him, Namjoon couldn't help the grin that quickly consumed his face. "Go, but please be careful and listen to Jake." He said out in an enthusiastic, yet surprisingly deep voice. He adjusted Jungkook in his arms the boy fighting to stay awake. "How about you and I go to the kiddie pool, yeah?"  
  
The four year old doesn't answer, but buries his head in Namjoon's shoulders. He had to play this right or Jungkook would end up crying and throwing a tantrum.  
  
He hated sitting around not doing anything, but if he played things right, Jungkook would eventually perk up... he hoped.  
  
It takes an hour before Jungkook is finally able to say something, pointing to the baby pool. He walked to the section of the pool that was only about half a foot deep, and he checked the boys swim nappy to make sure he was still clean and set him down in the water. The boy splashes around clumsily, giggling and clapping loudly. A few of the parents in the pool with the younger kids stopped to watch Kook play in the water. Namjoon cupped his hands together and gathered some water in them and poured it in his son's lap. Jungkook copied his actions and scoops up water in his tiny hands and pours it in his daddy's lap. He giggles again and again, clapping, his big doe eyes shining over at Namjoon.  
  
From where he was sitting, he saw a few kids walk up to Hobi, Jin and Taehyung and began to talk to them, he could quite make out what one of the girls was saying to him, but Hobi smiled and began to explain. He was probably explaining the rules for when they decided to play Marco Polo.  
  
Hoseok smiled at Seokjin, who smiled at Taehyung and nodded. A grin lit up the children's faces and the oldest Min child started spouting off the rules, each one taking turns to explain the rules further to the kids who were quite getting how to play. "So one person is in the middle of the pool, with their eyes close. Jin looked to be the oldest among the group of boys and girls. Jin paused swimming to the middle of the pool and demonstrated what he had just said. "With your eyes close, you go underwater with one hand above the water and count to ten and keeping their eyes shut. When they're done, they say ‘Marco!’ Then everyone else says ‘Polo’ and the person in the middle has to tag someone by listening and guessing where they are!"  
  
After a while, when the boys and girls had stopped fighting because they couldn't decide who should be Marco first, the game started, with Jin being the first one to be it. Namjoon watched fondly as the group of kids spread out, some would swin to the edge of the pool leaving a wide empty circle around Jin, while a few other kids would group together and wait. When his son finally finished counting to ten and announced that he was ready, a chorus of "Polo!" follwed by a slew of giggles came from the pool.  
  
Seeming to have picked a specific voice to follow, Jin started swimming fast towards another boy (who happened to be Taehyung) and followed the voice to the opposite side of where his brother was swimming "Marco!" Jin shouted again as he kept swimming, and the vkices got louder. A choir of "Polos" came out much more frantic and louder the second time, as Jin was nearing Taehyung.  
  
Namjoon grinned when the boy who Seokjin was seemingly aiming couldn’t swim to the side in time and got tagged. Opening his eyes, Jin's face lit up. "I got you, TaeTae!" He crowed victoriously. Namjoon, saw it the moment Jin tagged Tae, the way the boys lip wobbled, and he swatted at Jin his face turning up into a slight pout from being tagged.  
  
As his children enjoyed their third round of Marco Polo, Namjoon noticed how Taehyung and Jungkook were beginning to quiet down a little, Jungkook was no longer splashing around and giggling, his eyes were drooping and he couldn't stay awake. He grabbed the four year old under the arms and lifted him up into his arms. "Tae, come here, let's get you changed." The eight year old reluctantly got out of the water and made his way to his daddy. They headed to the changing room, and he helped his son take off his swim trunks and set him on the toilet. The father made a mental note to give his children some water when they got back to the car. They left ten minutes later, Jungkook sound asleep in his arms and Taehyung in Ten's arms.

** ☆BTS☆ **   
  


  
**February 17, 2020**  
  
  
It was a day before Hobi's big day and Yoongi and Namjoon couldn't feel more nervous. Yoongi would be going out later to take Jungkook and Taehyung to buy the boy his presents and he left Namjoon and Jin to deal with the decorations and making things not overwhelming for him. He had been thinking a while about what to do for the boys birthday, but with everything that happened with them being kidnapped, he so very badly, wanted to make tomorrow extra special for him. But he didn't want to overwhelm the boy, he was still healing from everything.   
  
There wasn't much he could do to prepare the boy for a party, he had been feeling a bit shy and overwhelmed lately. The last party they had was two weeks after Jin and Hobi had been found and looking back, it probably wasn't the best time to have had that party. Hopefully the boy was excited about having a party, after all he had requested it. Yoongi just hoped Hoseok wouldn't be too overwhelmed.  
  
If he could find him. His favourite thing to do these days was hide or spend time in the second play room.  
  
"Kookie, Taehyung and Hobi where are you guys?" They were currently enjoying the game hide and seek; well the bogs were enjoying it, Yoongi, not so much. He was trying to get thw boys out of the house so that Namjoon and Jin and some of the members of GOT7 could decorate for the boys party. He searched around for over twenty minutes and when he couldn't find the boys, he recruited Namjoon; he was afraid that the boys were stuck in a vent again or worse, Taehyung was somewhere having a seizure. Yoongi, Namjoon and Jin were now looking everywhere for the boy; thwie rooms, under beds, behind curtains, in Suga and Rm's closets, cabinets, and the vents. The boys were even under Joon's desk in his office, or the chest that contained their toys. They met in the hallway upstairs. "I couldn't find them." Jin puffed out.  
  
"They're not in the basement." Said Rm who was holding and massaging his side. "It is a new house, maybe they found a secret compartment?"  
  
"Okay, V, Kook and Hobi, game over. Please come out." The rapper was starting to panic now, it was the same feeling he had had when Jin and Hobi didn't come home after school. "Boys, where are you? Please stop hiding, its not fun anymore, papa's really worried." Fear was laced in the rapper's voice. He really was starting to hate hide and seek, but right now, they were playing hide and scare papa.  
  
"Oh wait," it was Jin who spoke, before the parents could ask what was wrong, the boy took off down the hall and pushed open the second play room. Yoongi and Namjoon followed him.  
  
When they entered the room, Jin was leaning over the race car that had a built in chest compartment on the side. The boy knocked and then Yoongi heard a slew of giggles. His body relaxed and his chest released all the tension. The giggling got louder, Yoongi slowly walked to the toy car and lifted up the car doors. V, Hobi and Kook laughed and tackled Suga, and Namjoon.  
  
"You found us daddy." The giggling got louder, and he ruffled Kook and Tae's hair.  
  
"You're so good at hide and seek, you really scared me."  
  
Jungkook and Hobi pout whispering a soft apology of, "Sowwy."  
  
"It's okay. I was just worried I wouldn't find you guys." Said Yoongi, he took a seat on top of the bear shaped bean bag chair. "Let's get dressed and go to the mall, yeah? You can play at the indoor fun center."  
  
The boys scurry off to their rooms, Kook resting on Yoongis left hip, he walks to his room and grabs the first clothes he sees and walked to Hobi's room. "We can have a fun day and go to the shoe store that you like and you can pick out a few pairs." Hobi nodded. It was finally nice of enough weather that they could go outside and do other things. Now that Yoongi was feeling more comfortable with going out and not worrying about his kids being taken, he wanted to get the boys out of the house for the day. Yoongi put on his long sleeve "FG" shirt and a pair of jeans, he sort of had the whole day planned out for a week now and wanted his kids to be comfortable.  
  
After a short meal and a little pre snack, Yoobgi packed them a snack and they started to head downstairs. He packed a backpack for the boys full of the essentials things he would need, a change of clothes for all three boys, some nappies for Jungkook, a few pull ups for Tae, and a few toys. Once Yoongi had put both Taehyung and Jungkook in one of the new Mini Coopers, and had them strapped onto their carseats, and Hobi was buckled and was comfortable. He still couldn't believe that there was so much more room in Namjoon's car than his. When everyone was settled in the car comfortably, Yoongi got in the drivers seat and turned on the child locks and went to their first destination.  
  
The mall.  
  
It had been almost six months since they had been to the mall, he usually didn't take the boys or the family there because of the amount of people there. And Hobi and Taehyung usually had bad anxiety when it came to big crowds. But since he just got a new bodyguard, Jake and Ten would be meeting them, but he would keep the mall trip to three stores, to minimize the chance of any meltdowns. They haven't even entered the store and Hobi was already becoming a nervous wreck. He could tell by how anxiously his son was looking out the window, but he had to reassure the boy, "It's okay, Hoseok, everything is alright." He was a bit worried because he had forgotten Kook's monkey bag with the harness. As he continued to drive Suga was beginning to worry, he didn't want any accidents today. He was worried about Kook running away and getting lost. In actuality it was Taehyung he was more worried about. He was grateful that Namjoon had agreed to have Tae wear a medical bracelet because his son didn't like strangers near him, and sometimes if there were too many lights and his senses got overwhelmed, the boy would panic and have a seizure. Yoongi was starting to panic a little bit and all the sudden, going to the mall seemed like a very bad idea. "Okay, sweetheart," he was addressing Tae and Jungkook, "when we get out of the car, I want you both to hold my hand and don't let go please. You can have Jake hold your hand Hobi." When he finally pulled into the mall parking lot, he texted Jake and Ten. Five minutes later, they met Jake and Ten outside by the door. Jungkook and Taehyung grabbed his hand and didn't let go. They went in the Gap store, in the boy's section. Yoongi found a few shirts that the boys could wear, so they could match.  
  
He found a few pairs of jeans (for Jungkook and Taehyung and Jin) and sweatpants (for Hoseok). He found a few more clothing items and then went to the Journey's for kids shoe store. "You can pick what you want. Three pairs of shoes each. Ten can you go with Hobi?" The bodyguard nods. He knows for sure that Hoseok needed more boots and sneakers because he was always wearing them down from dancing and moving all the time.  
  
"You want that?" With Jungkook on his hip, he picked up a pair of Dr. Martens. "These aren't in your size, but we can get Jin this pair and Jungkook and Hoseok one as well." He found Taehyungs size and tried them on. "Do they fit baby?" Taehyung nodded. "Okay, hand them to Jake and choose another. The baby is going to try on his boots too." Taehyung spotted a pair of Mickey Mouse vans that wasn't his size so Yoongi went arounf the store to search for the right size and when he found the right size, he handed the baby off to Jake and made Tae walk around for a second. "Those are a good pair, you like them? Sit down." Said Suga.  
  
"Papa?" Hobi came running up to him. The twelve year old kicked off the shoes and looked at the carpet. Yoongi's house never had carpets so he wasn't surprised that his children wanted to feel carpet. Their house was completely hardwood and unsafe for children, but whenever he and Namjoon went to look for carpets. Hoseok smiled and stepped on the funny objects and then Jungkook was begging to step on the carpet as well. A few of the occupants in the store had stopped to watched them, taking out their phones and snapping some pictures and recording his lids. "I found shoes that I liked." The boy finally says, putting his shoes back on.  
  
"Where's Tae?" Yoongi looked around and then looked at Jake and Ten, the boy was just gone. No where to be found. "Tae?" Yoongi walked back to where the bodyguards were and says, "did you find him?" Both Jake and Ten nod. Ten minutes later, a few if the workers were helping him look around, but hadn't found anything.  
  
Yoongi was besides himself, looking through everything, racks, the dressing rooms and the bathrooms. Nothing. On his way back from the bathrooms he heard a quiet, "papa?"  
  
"Tae, is that you?"

"Papa?" Yoongi looked around, and found his son hiding in one of the empty shoe racks. He pulled his son flush against his body rubbing soothing circles on his son's back. "Papa?"

Yoongi pulled his son away from him and wiped the tears from his eyes and says, "oh god, there you are, I told you to hold onto my hand. Why did you run off?" Yoongi sighed, taking in a deep sharp breath trieing his best to slow his breathing. He was furious. Suga sat Taehyung on the bench and waited until they were both calmed down. "Why did you wander off?"  
  
"That." He pointed to the Gucci track suit that was hanging up high in the boy's aisle. Yoongi asked one of the workers to get the suit down and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sweetheart, baby, you _have_ to stay close to me in places like this. Someone could have-." Yoongi stopped himself before he scsted his son, he didnt want the boy to be afraid of the public, but wandering off was a big deal. He didn't want to scare him. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Taehyung somewhat nodded, he was a bit shaken up. Yoongi was as well, he was starting to really regret bringing them here. They walk back to where Jake and Ten and the rest of the boys were. The real reason why he had wanted to bring them to the mall was because he had a surprise waiting for Hobi at the custom shoe store. "Alright, since we got what we came for, who wants a cookie and ice cream?"  
  
"Cookie." A smile. Yoongi put on Taehyung’s shoes and paid for their items. Before they got to the exit, he had Jake carry Jungkook and told Hobi to hold Ten's hand.  
  
"Everything is okay, we're all okay.." They stepped out into the open, a lot more people. He could tell that Tae was instantly nervous. Luckily it didn't take that many steps to get to the cookie shop that was outside of the food court. The rapper bought ten cookies and quickly walked to the custom shoe store, he looked inside the box to make sure it was what he ordered; he paid and then they quickly left the mall. He was done. He felt bad that the kids wouldn't get to play in the indoor play center, but he was on edge and needed to regain his composure.  
  
They sat in the car for a while, while Hobi, Tae and Jungkook ate their snack and ate their cookies. He was still decompressing from the whole incident. Yoongi leaned against the steering wheel taking in a few deep breaths, his head popping up when the passenger side door opened. "Jake told me to ride with you. Are you alright."  
  
"I'm fine," his voice shook. "Just need a moment."  
  
"You look a bit pale sir,"  
  
What did the man expect? He'd be on edge for the rest of the day maybe even the rest of the week. "I'm fine really, just not feeling that great. I'm just going to go home. Is Jake meeting us there?"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
Yoongi frowned at him. "Would you mind driving?" He said the mall would be fun and he got lost.  
  
"Yeah no problem." Ten smiled at him, got out of the passenger side and walked to the driver side and started the car. They arrived at the house thirty minutes later. Once they arrived home, Jungkook was trying so hard to stay awake. He was doing that slow tired blink thing he did when he was too tire, but he and Namjoon found it adorable. Yoongi unbuckled him and carried him in the house, he set the boy down, unsurprisingly Jackson, and Jb were there with their daughter.  
  
"You're back early," Said Namjoon and kissed his cheek. Yoongi waved him off and walked up the stairs closing his bedroom door.  
  
  


  
  
  
When Namjoon pushed opened the door ten minutes later, he found Suga laying on their bed, on his back, his hand resting on his stomach and his eyes closed. He looked like he was having a miserable go at everything and his face was pale. "Yoon! What’re you doing up here?"  
  
The rapper doesn't respond, but eventually he sits up sniffed the air and says, "I'm tired. Not feeling well, my stomach hurts. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just thought I’d check up on ya, make sure everything was okay.” Rm sniffed and walked over to the bed, taking a seat, his hand on Yoongi's upper thigh. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
No. No, he ready didnt want to talk about it. Yoongi looked toredly at his husband and managed to produce a small but sad smile, he really was tired and the last thing he needed was to talk. "Taehyung ran off today at the mall, I'm still shaken up. God, Joonie, I never wanted to spank him as much as I did today at the mall. He just ran off."  
  
"Maybe you should of spanked him. That’s unreasonable."  
  
Spanking him wouldn't do anything, except embarrass the boy and make him look bad in front of people. The last thing they needed was for their names to be on the news again. Typically he didnt care what people said about him, but now people, his fans knew his family and the name of the boys. He just couldn't stomach doing something like that to the boy, but Taehyung needed to be disciplined because running off in public wasn't acceptable. "Hoseok turns twelve soon and all I can think about is him being taken away from us again; I got him the custom shoes though and I'll finish decorating his studio tomorrow." He explained, closing his eyes again.  
  
Shrugging out of his sweater and throwing it over on the couch, Namjoon pulled his boots off and settled next to Yoongi on the bed. The decorations were coming along nicely; he and Jin had spent the afternoon blowing up balloons, and hanging streamers. There was a pile of gaily-wrapped gifts sat on the couch and the floor, waiting to be opened. He and Yoongi were going all out, and a part of him was excited. The thirty-one year old loved birthdays and loved surprising people, he couldn't wait until Yoongi's, he's been hiding a surprise from the man for nearly six months. The family would be taking Hobi to the pet store later today so the boy could pick out a dog.  
  
"What's wrong why don't you feel well?"  
  
Yoongi shrugged. "I'm nauseous, I feel like I have to throw up, but I can't." The last couple of day have been rough on him; the nausea was still killing him, his parents had called him, which he hadn't told Namjoon about yet. It was out of the blue and unexpected, but his brother had called him after and since then, he's been in a horrible mood and couldn't shake the horrible feeling that had permanently found a home in his stomach, and he was worried about his album release. He’s still adjusting. He deserves to have one day, where people didn't depend on him, where he could just have time to himself with his family.  
  
Namjoon could sense that something was bothering his husband, but at the same time, Yoongi did look a little paler than usual. His face was ghost white and he could tell that the rapper was thinking hard. Whatever was on his mind, he'd have to get the man to tell him. As he looked at his husband some more, he noticed that Yoongi also looked exhausted, like he hasn't been sleep.  
  
Rm placed a hand on his husbands head, leaning gently against the the mans head and pulled him close. "Namjoon?"  
  
"Yeah baby,"  
  
Yoongi sighed running his fingers through his white hair, "my parents called me yesterday." Yoongi said and sits up a little. "I didn't answer, so they left a message."  
  
Well shit. Namjoon thought to himself. He's never had the unpleasant fortune of meeting Yoongi's parents family twice, but he knew enough about them to know that they weren't a fan of their son's career choice, or the person he decided to marry. He and Yoongi have had many fights about them throughout the years, but if they were calling him out of the blue like that, then something had to be wrong. Rm knew he had to thread carefully or they'd be fighting again.  
  
"What did they say?" He finally asks and pulled the man even closer to his chest. Yoongi felt around the bed sheets for a few seconds and hands his phone over to Namjoon. The young man unlocked Yoongis phone and clicked the voicemail button, he then typed in the four digit pass code and the message began to play. _Min Yoongi, its your mom and dad..._ there was a pause, like his parents were trying to find the right words to say, but couldn't quite find them. _We know its been a while and we have no right to ask this of you, but your father and I would like to talk to you and hopefully come for a visit. We know you'll have to think about it, but we can wait. Sweetheart, we're sorry, for everything. Please call us back if you get this message._  
  
Namjoon resaved the message and hung up. Jesus, these people just didn't give up. It's been at least twelve years since they've even spoken to him and now, out of nowhere they want to visit him and talk. It was a little late to "talk" if you asked him. Twelve years too late. He met them once, when he and Yoongi had been dating for a while and Yoongi wanted to invite them to their wedding. Mr. Min had nearly hit Yoongi, shouting at him to get his sinfulness out of his house. They had said some horrible words, telling Yoongi that he'd burn in hell, and bad fortune would fall upon him and their kids. That was the last time they had spoken; Yoongi hadn't invited them over when Jin was born, instead he celebrated the birth of their first child with Namjoon's parents. He had sent them a photo of Jin, Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook when they were born, but they never called to congratulate or seeing how they were doing.  
  
Yoongi had tried many times to reach out, not because he wanted to but because the boy always asked about their grandparents on his side. He knew that Yoongi had only reached out for the boys, so that they could have a relationship with them. "Fuck. What are we going to do?"  
  
"We?" Suga said and straightened himself out and sat up fully.  
  
"Yes, we," Said Namjoon, "they might be your family, but I'm your husband. I'm here for you, to help you in any way I can. We're a team, are we not?"  
  
"You're right, we're a team." Namjoon rubbed a large hand across Yoongi's stomach, rubbing soothing circles on the soft skin. Another few weeks and the doctors would be able to tell them if they were having boys or girls. Yoongi sighed deeply, resting his head on Rm's chest again. "I'm exhausted Joonie, could I nap for a little bit? We can talk about this again later?"  
  
Namjoon kissed his temple and slowly massaged his husbands scalp. "Sleep, we'll talk more later." He continued to massage his scalp and with in twenty minutes, the rapper was fast alseep.

** ☆BTS☆ **

**February 18,2020**  
 **Hoseok's birthday**  
  
The morning of Hobis birthday, Yoongi got up early, and head down to the kitchen, with Jungkook in his arms, humming quietly to himself and the boy. Jungkook had barged into their room an hour ago and wouldn't fall asleep. It was only four-thirty in the morning and he could tell it was going to be a long day. He promised Hobi that he would bake him two cakes today because "papa makes the bestest cakes in the whole world," he smiled recalling that sweet memory.  
  
Yesterday after dinner, the family went to the pet store and Hobi picked out a dog he wanted, and Jin got two more sugar gliders, and Taehyung picked out a new doggy bed for Yeontan. It took the boy a good three hours before he was able to pick out a name and finally he settled on the name, Mickey. Mickey was a Shih Tzu, with gorgeous eyes and the softest fur.  
  
Half hour later, Yoongi was in the kitchen, while Jungkook was finally sleeping on the couch in the living room. Every now and then, he would poke his head in the room to make sure that his son was still sleeping and hadn't fallen off the couch.  
  
Namjoon slipped down the stairs, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's chest, pressing his head in the slot between his husband's shoulder blades. "Morning handsome," he mumbled into Yoongi's ear. While he was normally one of the first ones up, these days he would spend extra time in bed with Yoongi and eventually the boys, but today was Tuesday and it was a very important day.  
  
"Fucking hell, Joonie, don’t startle me like that," Yoongi mock-growled, trying not to laugh. "I would hate to drop these and start over." He felt Namjoon smile into his back and then the man planted a kiss on the back of his neck. He loved the moments when it was just him and Namjoon, and today was no different. "And yes, I am making two different kinds, so everyone can eat it." He had cringed initially at his boyfriend’s inability to digest certain things, like heavy milk products, like cream, buttermilk and other thick liquids. But Yoongi was used to making many different types of food for his family and friends. And even though the strawberry cream cheese cake required heavy milk products, he would bake an extra cake. Chocolate just for the people who couldn't handle all that milk. From what he could tell, Namjoon's sensitivity seemed to be something that was genetic, and that was why Jungkook drank banana milk. He couldn't get the memory of the one time that Jungkook drank bubble tea and even though it had been an honest mistake on the cashier's part, his tiny little body couldn’t tolerate straight milk.  
  
Getting the first cake together and in the oven, Yoongi set the timer, then mixed up the ingredients for the next cake, then sat down at the table, pushing Namjoon's steaming coffee mug under the mans nose. His dark chocolate brown eyes are staring at him when he looked up a moment later, the man's dimples on full display.  
  
"Did Kook finally go to sleep?" The man asked taking a sip of the hot coffee. Suga he gave the younger man a puzzling look, he didn't understand how the man could drink it when it was so piping hot.  
  
Yoongi occasionally checked the cake in the oven, sitting back down. "He's in the living room." He says smiling softly, when Rm snuggled next to him, still a bit sleepy at this unusually early hour. It didn't make sense to him sometimes, because Namjoon was normally a morning person, but sometimes he would be crabbier than him. When the two cakes are done, we can go back to bed for a little bit," Yoongi said.  
  
"Oh thank God! Four-thirty is too damn early, even for an early bird like me.” He laid his head on Suga's shoulder, closing his eyes.  
  
Two hours later, all three cakes were baked, cooled, iced, and decorated. The cake that Hobi had requested was in the shape of a strawberry, the strawberry itself was red and for the stem, Yoongi decorated it with Hoseok's favourite colour, green. The inside of the cake was filled with molten chocolate. The other cake was a typical round cake, decorated with purple frosting, the other one was all chocolate, and he would be writing the happy birthday messages on each of the cakes later.  
  
Later that morning, about seven o'clock in the morning, Yoongi and Namjoon were once again in the kitchen, talking amongst themselves as they occasionally looked up at Jungkook and Taehyung, as the two boys made birthday cards for Hobi. Suga and Rm laughed, Jungkook and Taehyung both did this thing where they would stick out their tongues when they were in deep concentration. Namjoon was currently pouring batter onto the griddle and sprinkling chocolate chips over them. Yoongi was busy pouring him orange juice and cutting up some fruit for him, they normally didn't allow the boys to eat in their rooms, but birthdays.were different. They were made to make people feel special.  
  
"V, Jungkook are you done with your cards?" The two boys looked up and shook their heads. "Lets get ready to go wake Hopey."  
  
When they got up to Hobis room, Namjoon pushed the door open, ushering the young boys in and let the door close after him. Hoseok was in the middle of the bed, his feet sticking out of the comforter. Hobi didn't like to be too warm or too cold. "Saeng-il chughahamnida. Saengil chukahamnida.  
Saranghaneun Hobi ssi. Saengil chukahamnida."  
  
"Happy birthday, baby!" Yoongi smiled down at Hoseok's sleepy smile. He could hardly believe that his baby was already twelve years old.  
  
Suga set the tray down on the night stand and not a moment too soon because Hobi launched himself at his papa and hugged him tight, patting the man's tummy. For not a morning person, the boy was certainly cheerfu. "Its my birthday daddy, can we watch tons and eat in the family room?" He asked, bouncing happily, up and down on his bed.  
  
The parents laughed as Namjoon shrugged and went to help the boy off the bed to begin getting dressed. "I dont see why. Today's all for you." They quickly walked down the stairs and Yoongi and Namjoon helped all three boys get situated in the family room and Rm turned on the TV.  
  
The rapper swallowed back his tears when he looked over at his Hope and saw, instead of the baby he'd held not so long ago, he saw a fine young boy who would be ready to go out into the world. Lately, Hobi had been excited about the twins, he was ready to be a big brother.  
  
As they cleaned up from breakfast, Hoseok ran into the kitchen gave Suga and Rm another big smile and hug. He thanked them again for the breakfast and left to go watch TV.  
  
  
  
  
Later in the afternoon, a little while later when Jackson and three of his band mates had arrived, Young-Jae, BamBam and Mark, took the cakes, the rest of the food, and the boys’ gifts to the dining room where the birthday party was being held.  
  
Bang PD arrived first. They put the table cloths on the tables, set up the cakes, the strawberry one in the center, pushed slightly forward and their presents, and put out a couple of Hobi's favourite games. Then, Ten and his husband WinWin arrived with the boys, who were running around with Jin, Tae and Jungkook waiting anxiously for the other guests to arrive, and soon Jake arrived with his boyfriends, Milton, and Bhrett.  
  
Jinyoung, Jb, and Yugyeom, arrived later, followed by Namjoon's mother and father. Yoongi's brother, Geum-Jae was the last one to arrive, Namjoon picking him up because his car broke down and he had to wait for the car service to come take it away.  
  
After about thirty minutes of playing board games, watching TV and playing in the basement, Namjoon called the kids to the table for dinner. When all the kids came running into the dining room, Namjoon and Suga noticed that Hobi wasn't with them. They looked at each other curiously from across the room and with a tilt if his head, Namjoon joined Yoongi in the kitchen. "Where is he?" Rm asked.  
  
Yoongi shrugs but heads towards the basement doors. "Hoseok m, baby are you down here?"  
  
They found Hobi locked in the bathroom, his tiny sobs breaking their hearts. Something must of happened if their son was this upset, Hobi didn't cry, it was very unlike him. "Hobi, can you open the door sweet heart?" Said Suga, he leaned against the doorframe, knocking softly. "Baby, whatever it is, daddy and I can help you. Please open the door Hoseokie."  
  
No answer, just more sniffles.  
  
The door opened ten minutes later and they find Hobi crouched down on the bathroom next to the shower. "Whats the matter?" Yoongi asked nervously and listened the boys head so that the boy was looking into his eyes. "Did something happen?"  
  
"I think I like boys," he says quietly, at first the two parents were sure what their son had said, but they let the words hang in the air for a bit and they take a seat next to the birthday boy. Hobi is crying softly, shoulders still shaking and his eyes are puffy and red. It was clearly upsetting for the boy to come to that realization, and they weren't sure how he came to terms with that, but they didn't push, they waited to see if the boy would elaborate. When Hobi didn't speak Namjoon asked him a serious of questions, how do you? Did something happen that made you think like that? How long have you known? He didnt want to make the boy feel worse than he always was feeling and Rm specifically recalled when he had started noticing boys. It happened the first day of kindergarten, a boy name Lee had kissed him during lunch time and the teacher had yelled at them because boys don't kiss other boys. That was the first time he went home crying. His parents took him out of that school a week later. "I just know daddee."  
  
Namjoon tried not to laugh because he didn't want to hurt Hoseok, but it was funny, "baby, you know its alright if you like boys, right? Papa and I like-" how could he say it without sounding like a perv or a pedophile? And then it dawns on him. Was Hoseok thinking he liked boys because of what he saw that bad man do to Jin? Suddenly things didn't seem so funny anymore. "Baby, I like boys too, so does papa; why do you think you like boys?"  
  
"Ten hyung's kid kissed me and my pants got tighter." So that's what had happened, Hobi got his first kiss and his nether region responded. Totally normal and had nothing to do with Jin.  
  
"Did you want him to kiss you?" Hobi nods. Yes, he had wanted it. So it was consensual. Najoon wiped the tears from his son's face and kissed his hair. "Why do you think that means you like boys?"  
  
Hobi shrugged, "because I wanted to kiss him too, but I thought you would be mad."  
  
It was Yoongi who broke the silence with a warm laugh. He grabbed both if Hobi's hands, rubbing his thumb over the boys knuckles and smiled warmly at him. "Why would we be mad? It's fine Seokie, its perfectly normal for boys your age to be curious about things like that." Like they had done with Jin, they wanted to make sure that they didn't shame the boy. Having that kind of reaction was normal and loving people was normal and natural. Yoongi figured that, like Jin, the boy was upset because his crotch behaved in a way he hadn't seen before. He had had a bone and that was completely alright.  
  
"A boner isn't something to be afraid of Hobi, it just means you're getting older and your body is starting to recognize certain things, like boys. And that's fine."  
  
"So you're not mad?" The twelve year old asked shyly.  
  
Both Rm and Suga laugh and helped the boy stand up. They reassured him that they weren't mad and Yoongi sent Namjoon up to their son's bedroom to get him change of clothes. Once that was done and Hobi had stopped crying, they walk up the stairs to join the rest of the guest. When they were all done eating dinner, the adults sent the kids off to play while they cleaned up from their meal so they could start getting the desserts ready.  
  
Two hours later, Mark was sent to the basement to collect the kids. While Namjoon lit the candles on the strawberry cake, Yoongi, and Jb were encharge of getting the plates and forks. A short time later, Rm lit the candles on one cake, while Yoongi snapped a few pictures and put the remainder of the candles of the other cakes and then lit the candles. "On a count of three, we'll sing happy birthday, hana... dhul... set... Saeng-il chughahamnida." Yoongi began and the room reupted in chorus.  
  
"Saengil chukahamnida. Saranghaneun Hobi ssi. Saengil chukahamnida."  
  
"Make a wish!" The occupants in the room screamed while Namjoon, Jackson, and Yoongi moved to get pictures. Hobi folded his hands in front of him and closed his eyes, ten seconds later, he opened his eyes and blew the candles out.

  
  
** ☆BTS☆ **

  
Later that night as Yoongi, Namjoon and BamBam were in the kitchen cleaning up, Namjoon couldn't get the voicemail Yoongis parents had sent him out of his head. It was very strange. The whole thing was just off putting and it made his skin crawl.  
  
When Yoongi pushed the garage door closed and walked in the house, he was met with Namjoon's lips against his lips. He could feel the arousal pumping through his husband's veins.  
  
The rapper stumbled backwards, surprised by the sudden show of affection, but quickly kissed him back, rought and hard. "That eager, huh?" Suga chuckled as he pinned Namjoon to the door leading outside to the garage.  
  
"Want to take you. Now." Namjoon growled into the kiss. He needed Yoongi. Wanted to feel Suga, panting, and screaming his name in pure bliss and arousa.  
  
Yoongi laughs, "not now Joonie, we have guests. We can do that later."  
  
"Ugh fine," He hated when Yoongi was right. Once everything was cleaned up and the left over cake had been place in its rightful place in the refrigerator, Yoongi joined Namjoon, BamBam, Mark and Jake (and the mans significant others) and handed them their wine. When he had given the men their wine, Yoongi walked upstairs and pushed open Hobi's door. He found Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook in his bed, the three of them dressed in matching pajamas. The rapper scurried out of the room and remembered the custom shoes he had picked up the other day while they were at the mall. He grabbed the shoe box and hurried back to the boys room.  
  
"This is from daddy and me," he smiles brightly, handing the boy over to his son. Hibi pulled out the while custom made shoes that said Hope World on one shoe and "I'm your hope, you're my home, I'm J-Hope" on the other side in big yellow and orange letters. The rest of the shoes were cover with butterflies, and waht looked like a painted globe. Thw boy smiled, his lips turning up into a heart. He and Namjoon had presented the boy with his very own dance studio at Bight and a set of keys and three new pairs of dance shoes. "You like them?"  
  
"Oh boy papa, I love them."  
  
"I'm glad baby, how about I read you three a bed time story?" Yoongi laughs and grabs a book from Hobi shelf and settles down on the bed. "A Hare was making fun of the Tortoise one day for being so slow. Do you ever get anywhere? he asked with a mocking laugh." Yoongi deepened his voice and continues to read, "Yes, replied the Tortoise, and I get there sooner than you think. I'll run you a race and prove it. The Hare was much amused at the idea of running a race with the Tortoise, but for the fun of the thing he agreed. So the Fox, who had consented to act as judge, marked the distance and started the runners off."  
  
Namjoon smiles softly as Yoongi's voice fills the room, the man had a way of telling stories, doing certain voices to match whatever story he was reading to the kids that night. From where they were sitting downstairs, he closes his eyes, knees pressed up to his chin, his body is relaxed, and the wine glass sits comfortably between his fingers. He could hear this man read for house, and typically, Yoongi didnt usually use a book when he read The Hare and the Tortoise; he had read it many times from memory when he had been away on tour. And when it had just been him, Yoongi and Jin, he could always count on Yoongi to run his surprisingly warm hand through his hair. Those were the nights he cherished the most, Suga's voice vibrating through his chest, as the rain hit the roof and the windows gently. It reminded him of when he was a child, when his mother used to make him a warm cup of banana milk and cruel up under the blankets with him. Her hand brushing through his dark hair. The adults in the room were quiet now and listened as Yoongi's vkice rang through the house, hauting, like a sailor lost at sea.  
  
"The Hare was soon far out of sight, and to make the Tortoise feel very deeply how ridiculous it was for him to try a race with a Hare, he lay down beside the course to take a nap until the Tortoise should catch up. The Tortoise meanwhile kept going slowly but steadily, and, after a time, passed the place where the Hare was sleeping. But the Hare slept on very peacefully; and when at last he did wake up, the Tortoise was near the goal. The Hare now ran his swiftest, but he could not overtake the Tortoise in time. The race is not always to the swift."  
  
He was always surprised at how easy things with Yoongi were. The man was slow to anger and soft spoken. At seeing for the first time, Namjoon knew that Yoongi was the one, that he would spend all his days with him. Yoongi was different, the man enjoyed his alone time, but time spent with him was enjoyable. Growing up he always wanted a partner who would sit down with their kids and help them with homework, or anything that was bothering them. He found true joy and happiness when Yoongi interacted with their kids.  
  
From where he was sat downstairs, he heard the slight swish of the pages turn and Yoongi continued to read from the five minute story book.  
  
"A Dog, to whom the butcher had thrown a bone, was hurrying home with his prize as fast as he could go. As he crossed a narrow footbridge, he happened to look down and saw himself reflected in the quiet water as if in a mirror. But the greedy Dog thought he saw a real Dog carrying a bone much bigger than his own."  
  
He listens, captivated by his husbands voice, and pours himself another glass of wine. The room is filled with an almost eerie silence, like trees blowing in the wind on a cool autumns day.  
  
It’s not the story he's listening to, or even interested in--it’s the changes in Yoongi's tone; the adaptation of different voices and the way he can feel Yoongis chest fall and rise with every word the man reads. The story its self is pretty pointless, but the rapper's voice is real, no hint of annoyance or malice. Its real and pure, like a waterfall made of honey.  
  
He loves it when Yoongi reads them stories. The state of the world completely forgotten and for the ten, fifteen minutes he's reading, everything is perfect and its just the eight of them in their own world, in their own bubble.  
  
Yoongi says good-night to the boys, places the boy back onto the shelf and closes the door. He sitting on the couch with them a minute later.  
  
At midnight, Yoongi and Namjoon walk BamBam and Mark to the door, helping their friend get themselves together before they headed out into the cold night. As he pulled the door open, the rapper froze, gazing out into the night past the end of their driveway. They had left the gates open because of the party.  
  
"Who are these people?" It was Mark that broke the silence.  
  
With an exersparated sigh, Yoongi looked back at the figures and says, "mom....dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting on my fanfiction , I really appreciate it. 
> 
> I hope you are all having a good week. And remember to be kind to yourselves and the people you come in contact with.


	28. Chapter Twenty-five: Expect... the unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAACCCCK!! GOD I REALLY NEEDED THAT LITTLE BREAK. THANKS FOR ALLOWING ME TO TAKE IT. TRYING TO GET YOU GUYS A NEW CHAPTER WAS A LOT OF WORK. 
> 
> Its my birthday week so I am very excited to be getting you a chapter this week. 
> 
> So just a little back story, Yoongi got pregnant around the end of 2019. So in order to make the time line right, he's gonna be 10 months pregnant when he delivers the twins. So he got pregnant end of December.
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE, ANGST, HOMOPHOBIA and SMUT

** Chapter Twenty-five: Expect... the unexpected **   
  
** WARNING: Language, angst, mentions of depression and suicidal thoughts and smut **

⚠️ **TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER ⚠️**

_He was in too deep now, what the fuck had he been thinking? He should not have listened to Mr. Bang, but here they were, in the car on the way to meet his parents for the first time in six years. He knew things would turn out really bad, he could sense that everything was going to be_ _a fucking disaster. A mess. He knew it would be. In fact, before Yoongi had even made it to the BigHit building on Monday, he could sense that something was wrong. He had made sure to tell Bang PD that to the man at least a hundred times before the man ushered him out of his office. It was a bad idea, a very bad idea. But the man wouldn't listen? And now here they were, sitting in a silent car on the drive to his childhood home, the tension hanging thick and unwanted in the air. God this was going to be an epic disaster._  
  
 _He and Namjoon had just gotten engaged and Bang PD thought in all his brilliance and authority that it would be a good idea to let his parents know. As if they would even want to know. As Yoongi furiously walked out of the BigHit building, fist clenched and blood boiling, with Namjoon following him closely he wiped at the tears falling down his face. He really didn't want to do this._  
  
 _“Its-its fine.” Namjoon had said once they got out of the building. But Yoongi snorts, and it comes out harsher than he intended. It wasn't Namjoons fault. He wanted to scream, but his body and his mind wouldnt let him. He can’t help it. He feels embarrassed, angry and completely worthless. He didn't want to see his parents. Never in a million years would he think he'd be here, in this position, but Bang PD was right, his parents needed to know. Normally he'd love nothing more than to stand in front of his parents and prove them wrong, but this time... this time, was different. This time he had Namjoon and didn't want the man anywhere near his parents hate. All the horrible things his parents ever said to him came rushing back and even years later, their words still cuts deep into him, like a dagger in his chest reminding him that deep down he was truly worthless, that all his negative thoughts were true. All the bad things he's ever said about himself were actually true. He hated who they made him become, like some needy child who was seeking their approval and in some twisted way, he was._  
  
 _“Don’t give me that,” he laughs harshly without humour. “They hate me. They never wanted me as their son, I was just a means to an end."_  
  
 _He doesn’t want to talk to Namjoon like this but he feels empty and angry, like the scared little boy who didn't have the strength or courage to stand up to hid parents, but it wasn't the Namjoon's fault, in actuality it wasn't his fault either. Just a horrible situation to be born into. He knows that Namjoon isn't the one to blame for him feeling like utter shit and as he stared into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, he feels angrier than ever. Like a dormant volcano waiting to erupt. Like a sinking boat waiting to be rescued. He hated that feeling. "I'm nothing Joonie, nothing and secretly my parents know that too. And the fact that I have to go back home, makes me feel even more shitty. Like a failure, like someone who never mounted to anything." Deep down he knows those thoughts aren't true because look at him, he's the most well known rapper in Korea and the US, but even that didn't seem to be enough. He cries out, loud and horse. "I have everything I could want, but at the same time, I have nothing. I have nothing Joon." Yoongi falls to the ground, tears falling freely as his shoulders shook violently. A few BigHit employees stop to ask if they needed help but Namjoon waves them off. He can feel Namjoon picking him up and when the tears finally stopped, he took a few deep breaths and looked at his fiance. "I'm sorry."_  
  
 _"You have nothing to be sorry about, Yoongi, I understand." Namjoon offers meekly, but his voice trails off without conviction. He has never been good at lying, especially when it came to the rapper. He loved him too much to offer any false hope. He didnt understand how parents could just disown their child, but he felt lucky knowing his parents accept him. An uncomfortable crypt like silence falls in the car once again._  
  
 _Yoongi keeps replaying the scenes from his childhood in his mind, a tortuous loop that he can’t seem to switch off. "_ _You’re still the same worthless, useless son you’ve always been. Just because you are grown now doesn't mean that anything is different or that you are easier to love." He winced at the words feeling a chill run down his spine and arms._  
  
 _When he finally pulled himself together, he straightened himself out at started the car._ _He keeps his eyes focused on the road stretched out in front of them, not wanting to turn and see the pained expression that his fiance had on his face. Namjoon didnt deserve to be brought into his mess and he had offered to go alone, but the younger man insisted on tagging along._  
  
 _He vaguely recalls pulling up in his parent's driveway and the feeling of nausea rising up his throat, quelled only by the squeeze of Namjoon's hand which held his tightly. Namjoon actually looked as nervous as he did. It would be the first time the boy would be meeting his parents and if things went the way he was thinking they would go, then it would be the very last time. The boy was bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet, staring out the window, he turns around quickly and flashing one of his open and warm smiles, he gave Yoongi hand a reassuring squeeze._  
  
 _“Are you sure you want to do this?” Yoongi had asked yet again. He wanted to be sure that this was what the man wanted, he wouldn't put himself through this trauma just find out that Namjoon wasn't game. It was bad enough that he was permanently traumatized, he didnt want that for Namjoon._  
  
 _They got out of the car, his legs feeling like jelly and his eyes had travelled over to his fiance who was nervously flattening his hair. They both were trying harder than ever, and he didn't want his parents to look badlt at Namjoon. So here they were, dressed in similar black jeans, a floral white button down and matching Dr. Martens. Yoongi had tried, he really had. He was wearing his smartest black jeans, a shirt that was in a style he was comfortable with but still, he felt, formal enough for the occasion (the image somewhat ruined by him awkwardly tugging the sleeves down over his hands as far as possible). His dyed white hair was brushed away from his eyes exposing his forehead. "You look fine, Joon. Gorgeous actually,” Yoongi had beamed, leaning on his tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Namjoon flushed. He still struggled sometimes to believe that someone as completely strikingly and handsome as Namjoon would even choose him or even look in his general direction. "I think they’ll love you."_  
  
 _He didn't really believe what he was saying, their was an ominous feeling in the air that things would not turn out good. Be felt like one of those toys people wound but had wound the toy too far. If he somehow made it through this unexpected meeting without crying, he would reward himself._  
  
 _God he couldn't have been more right._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _He could tell the moment they opened their doors, that his parents smiles were forced and clenched so tightly, Yoongi was worried their jaws might crack. The awkward stares continued and eventually Yoongi's father opened the doors wider and they made their way into the small living room. For the first ten minutes of their visit, his mother just stared at him sipping her tea quietly. Namjoon still hadn't said a word and it wasn't until he got jabbed in the ribs, did he remember that he hadn't introduced Namjoon to his parents._  
  
 _"_ _Mom dad, this is Namjoon, he's my boy- fiance." A nervous Yoongi says looking out at his parents, he gripped Namjoons hands tightly afraid that if he let go, the younger boy would disappear. He wasn't here out of obligation, but out of pity, he didn't want to hear it years down the line, how his parents hadn't been invited to their wedding and he was only here inviting them because he wanted Namjoon to see what his parents were like. That he wasn't making things up. Now the boy had seen, they could leave, but his feet weren't working and as he looked out nervously through the lenses of his glasses, his stomach dropped. He could tell from his father's repulsed face that the man was angry. They had one rule, never bring up the subject of him being gay._  
  
 _Namjoon extended his hand and waited for the man to shake it, when Yoongi's father made no move to shake his hand, he dropped them at his side, it was his turn to squeeze Yoongi's hand. He took a step back and whispered a soft 'Annyeonghaseyo', bowing politely. But the man made no move to greet him. They were experts in being passive aggressive. "I just came to tell you that Namjoon and I are getting married." No response. The rapper's parents made no notion to move or even look up at their son. Yoongi shifted from his left foot to his right and then back to his left foot, this was so stupid, why did Bang PD think anything would change? He was uncomfortable. They hated him. They hated him for leaving, for thinking about himself and pursuing his own dreams. They couldn't stand that he wanted to be something more than just average._  
  
 _Yoongi had tried his best, he really had, but this wasn't going to work. The three of them were not going to work out their differences in one afternoon. And from this little display of passive aggression he would never be back, he'd never work it out with them. Yoongi was singing Namjoon's praises talking up all of the boys accomplishments to a point where it started to almost get a little cringy. And even when he had finished singing Namjoon's praises, his parents facial expressions hadn't changed. It had made Yoongi's stomach turn and that pained feeling in his heart was back again. He was feeling worthless and not good enough. Their hands were entwined once again, and it helped immensely to calm Yoongi as he looked around his childhood home uncomfortably. There were no pictures of him, only ones of his brother and the photos where he and Geum-Jae had been in together weren't there, they had cut him out of them._

_He felt the burn of their stares as Namjoon brought his hand back to his lap. He could read his parents like a book and he knew exactly what they were thinking. They hated Namjoon, almost as much as they hated their own son being here in their house._   
  
_"Thank you for inviting us to your home, Mr. And Mrs Min." Namjoon said nervously in his best Korean, but Yoongi's parents weren't amused. They didn't flinch, and they didn't make eye contact._   
  
_Yoongi cleared his throat and says, "you're probably wondering why I'm here... um... w-well," his throat was suddenly extremely dry and he had begun to sweat, removing his hand from Namjoon's and wiping then on his jeans. "W-well, um, we wanted to personally invite you to our wedding."_

_"We don't want anything to do with your kind." His father had said, voice thick with anger and laced with judgment._

_"Its bad enough we have to see and hear about your kind but we won't participate in sinful behavior." His mom said and for a brief second their eyes meet but she quickly turns away._

_He was trying to do the right thing, make them feel included, but there was a statute of limitations on being a colossal homophobic dick wad. "Im sorry you feel that. Thank you for taking the time to speak to us Mr. And Mrs. Min."_   
  
_That was the last thing he said before his parents rudely asked them to leave. He wasn't surprised, in fact this was what he was expecting, the rudeness and the passive-aggressive behavior. He wasn't going to waste his time crying, he was done crying because of them, if they didn't want to be in his life, then he was going to put in the effort to have a relationship with them. He was done trying._   
****

**☆BTS☆**

  
  
At midnight, Yoongi and Namjoon walked BamBam and Mark to the door, helping their friends get themselves together before they headed out into the cold night. They had offered them their guest room, but they had said they didn't want to impose. As he pulled the door open, the rapper froze, gazing out into the night past the end of their driveway. They had left the gates open because of the party.  
  
"Who are these people?" It was Mark who broke the silence. And suddenly he felt   
  
With an exersparated sigh, Yoongi looked back at the figures and says, "mom....dad."

As he stared over at his parents, unablw to form any for of a complete sentence, he couldn't believe his eyes. These people sure did have the nerve to just show up at his house, but now that he was thinking about it, how did they know where he lived. He vaguely heard the sound of a car door opening, heavy footsteps making their way to his front door. He looked out at the greens and rolled his eyes... of course his brother had something to do with this. They had a thing coming if they thought that they would be invited onto his house. He looked behind his parents to his brother and rolled his eyes. He had no right to do that to him. No right at all. "What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"Yoongi," he heard Namjoon say from behind him.  
  
"You have no right to be here, so please leave our property." Once Mark and BamBam left, Yoongi closed his doors and walked upstairs. His phone was ringing when they entered the bedroom and he quickly walked over to the night stand and turned it off for the night. He wasn't going to deal with this tonight.  
  
"Yoongi?"  
  
He held up a hand and shakes his head, "you know what Namjoon, not tonight. I can't..." He pulls off his sweater and then his shirt throwing it on the couch, then he takes off his pants and climbed into bed. There were a thousand different thoughts running through his head right now, but his thoughts would have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
He feels Namjoon get into bed beside him and makes the decision to calm his mind for now. He gets under the covers and stares up at the ceiling, trying his best not to look over at his husband. He knew that Namjoon had a lot to say, but right now was just not a good time. His heart sinks when he hears the quiet, hurt voice. "Yoongi?"

When he looks over at the younger man he almost flinches. His dark brown eyes looking at him, a look of anguish colouring his features.  
  
"Not tonight Joon, let's just go to sleep," the rapper says bluntly. He looks back up at the ceiling but he can still feel Namjoons eyes on him. He ignores it for as long as he can but then Rm's voice come ringing through his ears again, even softer and sadder now.  
  
"Why are you being like this?"  
  
"Because- because he had no right. Have you forgotten what they said to us all those years ago?" he paused breathing deeply, "I haven't forgotten Joonie. _You deserve someone better than our worthless son."_ He says, gaze still fixed on the ceiling. His parents words playing on repeat in his head. "You know quite well that they ha-"  
  
"No, they don't hate you," Namjoon interrupts but is cut off by Yoongi as he snaps.  
  
"Yes they fucking do. I hate me. I know you're not stupid, so don't be so fucking naïve. I was doomed since birth. They were never going to like me, unless I became their little robot and frankly it was idiotic to think that we actually had a chance. That I had a chance"  
  
He feels bad as he's saying those words and he knows that he's crossing a line, but he just rests his hands on his stomach and stares fiercely at the dust mite running along the ceiling. Yoongi knew he was doomed, has been since the day he was born, he knew something weird was up when his parents called him the other day. And a part of him had hoped that they could patch things up, but he was the naïve one, not Namjoon. Why was he so surprised, more importantly, why was he so sad? There's no response from Namjoon. Five minutes pass and he opens his mouth to speak again, but immdeiately gets cut off by one of the pillows on their bed being flung at him. "Jesus fucking christ Joon. What the fuck?" He sits bolt upright into a sitting position and see that the younger man is sitting up too as he glares at him, hand still raised from tossing the pillow. It would be almost comical if they weren't in such a bad mood. This whole situation was just stupid and out of control.  
  
"That's enough, you've made your point. Stop being so- so goddamn selfish!" Namjoon exclaims, wide eyes staring at his husband, he didnt say those words to be mean, but they had to be said. Yoongi could do nothing wrong and he's not saying that what the man's family did to him was justifiable, it wasn't, but the self pity was nauseating. Yoongi gapes at him.  
  
"Selfish?" Yoongi said surprised at the man's words, he knew Namjoon meant well and frankly he was surprised that the man had enough balls to speak up and tell him off. He was strangely aroused by Namjoon's burst of confidence. "You think I'm being selfish? Me, selfish? How can you even day that to me?"  
  
Namjoon nods, he hadn't meant to say it quite like that, but the words were out there now. "Yes, selfish." He wasn't sure if Yoongi had heard what he said previously, but the man hated himself. And Yoongi talking like that was not right. "You think this is easy for me? No its hard for me too you know. Do you think I like seeing you like this, all hurt and hating yourself? Yoongi, you're the most important person to me and I hate that your parents don't see how amazing you are. It hurts to see the person I care about doubt himself so much. You're a good man, a good friend, a good husband, a good daddy and no one deserves to feel like shit." Yoongi was the strongest person he's ever met and having parents like his, well he understood that the man had built himself from the ground up.  
  
"I've tried Joonie, but they just don’t-" he paused, gathered his thoughts and says, "I've always felt like a mistake, a mistake they made that they tried to erase but couldn't quite get the job done. I hate feeling like shit when it comes to them. I hate that I hate myself. And I hate that I care so much."  
  
"I know you do baby," Rm sighs. "They want to try now, shouldn't that count for something? And I know ots not my place to say, but you deserve closure. Maybe they didn't try as much as we'd have hoped for, but still. They just wanted what's best for you."  
  
Yoongi cringed at the words. "So you're saying you're not what's best for me-"  
  
"Enough!" Namjoon snaps, and it’s such an unusual sight for him to lose his temper that it shuts the older man up straight away. "God Yoongi," Namjoon never raised his voice, ever and to see that his husband was affected by his self doubt, hurt. A lot. He breathes in deeply to collect himself and continues in a more controlled and caring voice. He loved that about Rm, the ability to see the good in everyone, but he hated it to. Not everyone deserved the benefit of the doubt. "You know what, you're probably right. Jesus, I'm probably the last person your parents dreamt for you, and that sucks because you deserve nothing but the very best, you deserve to have someone make a big deal about you, but that's not on you. That's on them. Just this evening we told Hoseok that loving another boy wasn't wrong. You loving me isn't wrong, neither is me loving you. You being loved isn't wrong either Yoon, you deserve to feel loved by the people who bore you." He knew everything Namjoon was saying was the truth, but it still hurts like a motherfucker for him to hear it voiced out loud, into the quietness of the night but he lets his husband continue. "And don't you ever call me naïve – I haven’t forgotten how much they put you through. I was there, remember? It was tough and I hated the way they made you feel, but even if they don't ever support me and you being together that's on them. I'm happy and you're happy, thats all that counts."  
  
Namjoon voice cracks a little and it’s unclear who he’s now trying to convince. But he had been there, for all of the bad things the rapper's parents said to him. He had been the one to pick Yoongi up off the bathroom floor when the man was so depressed he forgot to eat. He had been the one to nurse him back to health. He was there when Yoongi had had such a bad panic attack that the man had to be brought to the hospital. Yoongi looked over at the younger man to see his eyes start to water, tears shimmering on the surface. He immediately flung himself at Namjoon, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s shoulders. Yoongi immediately buries his face into the crook of Namjoon's neck. "It’s okay baby," Rm whispers, squeezing the rapper a bit tighter when he feels a slight dampness on the skin. "They’re not bad people, Yoongi," murmurs Namjoon, his voice calm and steady. "This is just- too big for them, but they are here and they want to try, shouldn't we give them the benefit of the doubt?"  
  
No they shouldn't.  
  
"I know, I know," Yoongi replies, his anger dissipating to be replaced by concern for his loving husband. He really didn't deserve Namjoon. "I only want what's best for you and if I'm not the best, then we're stuck, right. I hate that they hate you." He presses a kiss into his neck, breathing in the familiar scent Lavender. Silence falls over them again as they hold onto each other, neither wanting to let go. Aftwr twenty minutes pass, Namjoon pulls Yoongi back, looking at the green eyes shining in the dark.  
  
He kissed Yoongi on the cheek and says, "I do not regret anything baby. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't care what anyone else says, you make me so happy, I can’t even put…" He trails off looking down and Yoongi gets that familiar feeling that he often gets when they’re together, like there’s so much love and want and need in his chest that it’s almost painful. A warm feeling rushes over him when the young man placed a large hand on his stomach. He wishes he could say more to the man, but he's never really been good with words, or good at things like this. They've both learned a lot from each other, but a particular memory comes to mind. Namjoon used to tease him that he can rap faster than lightening when he is making music and yet he has a hard time with voicing the simplest emotions. He takes Rm's hand in his, bringing it up to his face to plant a soft kiss on each of his knuckles, then he kisses his mouth, head resting on the man's chest.  
  
He mumbles quietly, his body warm and light. He wants to say so much, about how they hurt him and may him feel worthless, so many things he wanted them to own up to but doesn't and settles for, "I’m sorry for being..... hormonal and cranky," he says quietly. "I just don't want you to get hurt again. I can handle them because they are my parents, but I can't handle them being nasty or passive to you. I don't ever want you to think what I think most of the time, because you aren't worthless to me Joonie. It scares me." Namjoon nods at his words, running his free hand through Yoongi's hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning sunlight filters in through the gap in the curtains the next morning, causing Yoongi to stir. After he and Namjoon had fucked last night he laid awake thinking about what he was going to do about the unexoected visitors they got last night. He noticed feeling any better about the situation and the more he thought about it, the more the negative thoughts overwhelmed him. He plants a soft kiss to the chest that his head is laying on. Namjoon was in a deep sleep, snoring lightly. God he could watch the man sleep for hours, the way the sun was hitting his features made Namjoon looked like a literal angel. Yoongi gets out of bed, pulls on his robe and heads to his studio downstairs. When he had first released his mixtapes, it had felt like the biggest accomplishment, but there was one song that he just couldn't quite finish and it didn't make it on his D-2 mixtape. He always left out a few songs so he could save them for the perfect moment. He unlocked the doors to his studio and stepped in, he wasn't going to bother with turning on the lights, he worked better in the dark anyways.  
  
It was darker than he thought, so Yoongi turned on the little desk lamp by the keyboard and took a seat on the couch. He grabbed the notebook on the couch and flipped through the pages. Yoongi closed his eyes his mind taking him back to a particularly hard memory; he was twelve at the time and he and his father were in the middle of a fight. _"You worthless piece of shit, why won't you ever do as you're told?"_ He still remembered how he had felt, the worthlessness and self hate were the worst he had ever experienced. He hated everything about himself and at times all he wanted was to die. He'd tell himself so many lies, that after a while, he started to believe them too. Growing up, he never imagined that he'd make it this far, he never saw himself making it past sixteen and even though he was already signed to BigHit at the time, he wanted to die. There were times in the privacy of his dorm, where he would tie bedsheets together and a noose. He wanted out and death was the only thing he could think of. There were days when all he could do was cry. He never let anyone see him though, he knew he was weak, but he wouldn't allow anyone else to see him like that. He was on the verge of getting everything he wanted and even then, it wasn't enough. He wasn't enough.  
  
Moving over to his desk and keyboard, he took a seat and began playing the piano; he wasn't playing anything in particular, but sometimes when he was feeling a little down, he would come down to his studio and just play. Nothing specific just whatever he was feeling. Most days he would play and it would make things better other times he'd play and he'd come out of it feeling like shit. Today wasn't one of those days.  
  
Two hours later the doors to his studio opened and Namjoon walked in, "Morning," comes the sleepy voice from behind him, but hes too emmersed in his work to notice or hear him and he suddenly feels a kiss pressed into the crown of his head.  
  
"Morning," Yoongi replies coldly.  
  
"Your tone of voice could freeze air," Rm says dazedly, not surprised by the chilliness in the voice that’s normally grumpy first thing in the morning, but this was a different type of grumpy, and had nothing to do with sleep. Today was gonna be a hard day for his husband, so he didn't mind that Yoongi was in a bad mood. He could manage the rapper in a bad mood, but self-loathing Yoongi was harder to convince of anything.  
  
"Yeah well, what the fuck you expect?" There's an edge to his voice, like a part of him just couldn't stomach the idea of having his parents in his house.  
  
Namjoon kissed him again, "get anything done?"  
  
"Yeah I finally finished that one song, just needed some time to think."  
  
"And what did you figure out?"  
  
Yoongi grins, pushing back his desk chair and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Namjoons neck kissing him deeply. When they pull back, the younger man was smiling his eyes sparkling. "Well, I was thinking, we haven't had sex in my studio yet, so....maybe-"  
  
"I see where this is going," He picked Yoongi up and carried him to the couch.  
  
"Joon…" Yoongi utters out in a shaky whisper.

The rapper was now on top of Namjoon, breath coming in hot puffs of air. Rm's eyes widen as he felt his husband's weight shift on top of him. "Gods Joonie," Suga says but Namjoon just stays silent. He could feel Yoongi's hands run up his chest under his pajama shirt.  
  
"Woah woah, slow down Min. I'm not going anywhere." Namjoon grins, "Yoongi..." the younger man says grabbing his husband's hands. "What are you doing?" He asks again.  
  
"I don't know..." Yoongi blushes. "I want to feel something."  
  
Rm signed sadly, he knew the older man was hanging on by a thread, but whenever Yoongi got like this, he knew that the man was in really bad shape. He liked to call it numb sex, which typically evolved Yoongi crying after, but that was his way of dealing with things that were too big. He preferred Yoongi using him for numb sex, the latter wasn't so nice. And he'd take numb Yoongi over suicidal Yoongi any day. "I have no issue having sex with you Suga, but we will talk about what's really wrong after, okay?" Namjoon sighs. "Come here."  
  
Rm then pulls Suga in, sliding his tongue past Yoongi's mouth, hands wrapped around his face as Yoongi moans into him as Yoongi gasps pulling away for a brief moment, until the younger man slides his tongue back into the rapper's mouth roughly and passionately kissing him.  
  
"N-Namjoon, I want you so fucking bad." Suga utters breathlessly pulling away from his husband, and took his shirt off. Namjoon then grips the rapper's arms yanking him back down with a big grin. He wrapped his arms around the older man's waist holding him close on top of him, kissing him desperate, and hard, his teeth tugging on the man's lips, fingers tightly intertwined into his hair and clenching into a fist as he sloppily licks into Yoongi's mouth.  
  
Throwing his hands up, Namjoon took the hint and tore off the blue silk night shirt from his husband's body and stepped up fully between the man's legs. Kissing those beautiful pouty lips seemed to distract him from the rest of Suga. Yoongi was all long his legs exposed and his beautiful swollen nipples and all Namjoon could do was marvel at such a beautiful creation. Sweet jesus the gods had sculpted him just right. Moving away from the enticing mixture of soft porceline like skin and sweet tastes, he moved down the older man's body. The tremble of realisation of what was about to happen was running through Yoongi's body as he laid his body back against the couch. "You keep looking at me like that Yoongi, I can't promise your safety." Namjoon says and kissed the spot over his distended navel and his pubic bone and heard the sigh as he settled onto his back.  
  
Pulling Suga's boxers away from his body, Najoon watched the man squirm as suga sucked in a sharp breath. When the boxers hit the floor, Namjoon's stubbed face was in between the rapper's thighs. Using his fingers, he pressed his ring and middle finger to his opening and he panted from the anticipation. Nodding his head, he slide the middle finger in first and felt the slow constriction of his body accepting him. Sliding his ring finger in after, he felt the curl of his digits and felt Yoongi's body start to shake. Moaning against his lips at the hard and fast pace of his fingers moaning out when he slowed his fingers but still curled them against Suga's insides, Namjoon watched as he withdrew his fingers and felt the rapper's insides constrict again.  
  


  
** ☆BTS☆ **   
  


  
Later that afternoon once everyone was bathed, dressed and fed, Yoongi reluctantly pulled the front door open and stared out at the strangers in front of him and ushered them into their house. Once he and Namjoon were able to get some alone time and talk about what they wanted to tell his parents, he had called Si-hyuk, his brother and the members of GOT7, there was no way he would be talking to these people by himself. He was still feeling like a worthless piece of shit, but Rm was there and knowing that the man was beside him, made things a little less scary.  
  
Yoongi knew that this meeting was going to have some amount of awkwardness and heated words. It was to be expected--he was going to be in a room with strangers, people he didn't know, but pretended to. A million thoughts were running through his head and all he could think about was his childhood; the harsh words of his father racing through his head. He hated himself, hated everything. There was no way of coming back from this, the self hate would always be there, the anger would always be there and as he stared out into the eyes of his parents, he feels the need to throw up. They were supposed to be his parents, people who would love him no matter what he put them through, but the moment he comes out and wants to be true to himself, their love became conditional. Yoongi was a nervous wreck. Namjoon had just come back downstairs when the rapper's parents entered the hallway, he was holding a sleeping Taehyung in his arms. They made their way to the family room, Yoongi and Namjoon took a seat on the grey fabric couch while the rapper's parents sat opposite of them. Geum-Jae was sat in the white floor chair off to Yoongi's right, looking more nervous than his younger brother. Things would end very well, or very badly, either way, they needed to talk and clear the air.  
  
They stare out at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither one of them wanting to start the conversation. Yoongi shifted uncomfortably his hand going to his stomach, something he did unconsciously, he knew he had to start off somewhere, but what could he say to the people who had abandoned him? A thousand scenarios played through his mind, where would he even begin and he opens his mouth and says, "umm..."  
  
Namjoon shifted Taehyung, so the boy was cradled in his left hand, the boys head on his chest and he carefully took Yoongi's hand in his, squeezing his hand. The younger man lets an awkward laugh shake through his body before he cleared his throat and spoke softly, "c-can we get you something to drink, or eat?"  
  
He felt Yoongi stiffen beside him, feeling bad that Yoongi had to be in this uncomfortable environment. The rapper's parents shake their heads refusing Namjoon's offer. "Umm... well we got your voicemail and though this is a very awkward situation, I appreciate you coming here to do the right thing, but my number one priority is making sure Yoongi feels safe. I don't care how much you want to make it right, if Yoongi is not comfortable, I'll ask you to leave.  
  
They nod.   
  
This was all for Yoongi and if at any time the man did not feel safe or didn't want to continue anymore, Namjoon would step in and end this meeting. Didn't matter what happened, his family came first.  
  
"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us, I know this isn't ideal, but we are here to make things right," Yoongi's father says, he doesn't make eye contact, but from the way his voice shook, Namjoon could tell that he was sincere, but it would take more than words to make up for what they did to Yoongi. Words were fine, but he needed to see some action. Yoongi's father shifts slight, resting his hand on his wife's lap. "Your brother tells us you're writing again..."  
  
"Y-yeah, I... umm... I'm actually going to release an album soon. I just finished this song that didn't make it on my last mixtape." His voice is cold and almost robotic, but he still manages to speak respectfully. Growing up he always told himself that his parents would never make him bitter or angry, but as time went on and he grew older, his heart became cold towards them. _The older man glared. "No," Yoongi says angrily. "I've been silent for so long, but not anymore. You can shut the fuck up. You’ve pushed me around for five years and I’ve never done a damn fucking thing because I was secretly hoping that one day you'd look past all the hate you have for me. I'm sorry that I am gay and I'm sorry for being hard to love, but I am not sorry for fighting. I will always fight you everyday for the rest of my life."_  
  
 _His father seemed shocked, stumbling for a few seconds before he puffed his chest out and addressed his son and said, "you want to go do rap, you can do it without us. Find some other place to live."_  
  
The words continued to play on loop, you're worthless, you'll never mount to anything. Who could ever love you? He hated himself, hated being alive, hated everything his parents turned him into. Why couldn't he just die, everything would just be better if he was dead... no one would miss him. At least not his parents.  
  
"Yoongi...." his mother tries to say, but Yoongi holds his hand up. He didn't want to hear it. He needed to say something to them or he'd live the rest of his life with regret.  
  
And with tears in his eyes, anger in his heart and sadness in his soul he looked over at his parents and says, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so hard to love. I'm sorry that you got stuck with a useless piece of shit like me." Rm squeezed his husband's hands, rubbing his thumb over the man's knuckles. Yoongi was shaking. "I'm sorry that you wasted your time by coming here, but if it's forgiveness you're looking for, you won't find it from me. I've had bad thoughts running through my head ever since I received the phone call from you. It brought back feelings of self hate, doubt and anger. I spent over a decade forgetting about what you put me through and I am sorry you came all this way, but you were the ones that chose to not have a relationship with me."  
  
"... come on Yoon, just give mom and dad a chance." His brother tried to say.  
  
The rapper glared at his older brother, fist clenching in annoyance. "They never told you that I came to them years ago, did they?" He had tried to make things right again three months after Jin was born, but they didn't even look at him and they did not want to see Jin. That was the last time he put himself out there. "I came to you when my son was born so you could meet your first grandson, but you told me to leave and that " _we have no relations to a freak like me,"_ I've tried many times to want to have a relationship with you, but you refused. I always thought that I was the problem, but I was wrong. You're the problem and I feel sorry for you because I'm a great person. I'm the shit."

There was a hooting like sound and they turned to look as Jackson and Mark high fived each other a big smile on each of their faces. "He's not wrong Mr. And Mrs. Min, he's worth all the money in Korea and all the gold in the world."

"He's one of a kind, truly." Added Jb how was bouncing their daughter on his lap. 

"I wish you had gotten to see your son grow up, he's exceptional," Bang Si-hyuk started, eyes sad and melancholy. "I've seen him through everything. So I've had the privilege to see him grow up. I was there with him late at night when he's in his studio working his ass for a song or an album because he can't accept anything less than perfect. That's just the man he is, he'll work until he's given it everything he's got and so much more." Bang says, looking over at the younger man and smiled. "He's been through a lot, but he's not damaged. And as much as he thinks so, he's not broken either. I consider him a son and I can tell you that he's the kind of man you want to have a relationship with. He puts people first before he can ever think of himself and that, he didn't learn from you or anyone. That's his character."  
  
His mother is crying now, quietly dapping the corners of her eyes as the tears fell freely. He wasn't going to feel bad, if she wanted to cry, then he was going to let her. His mother had been just as cruel as his father, she had watched as her husband broke him down until there was nothing left but hate and guilt. They tortured him mentally, broke his spirits and even though he believed in not letting people have power over him, they had broken him. The worthlessness was the worst part of growing up without parents. As he grew older and got more popular, his self worth shattered and he let the words of people he barely knew have power over him. He let their words dictate his life. If they weren't happy with him, he wasn't happy.  
  
Namjoon had been his saving grace, staying up at all hours of the morning while he cried, screamed and recalled painful childhood memories. The man had been with him to every therapy session, he had been with him when he had tried to kill himself. The man was more than a saint, he was his life line, his reason for staying on this earth.  
  
"Can you hear us out, please?" His mother says, dabbing her eyes again. Its been well over a decade since he'd seen them, but she looked no different, more beautiful than he had remembered to be. His father is the same too, older but looked no different. He still wore that disgusted look on his face like everyone he came in contact with was beneath him and didn't deserve to breath the same air that he breaths. "I know what we did was horrible, but we want to make up for it."  
  
A little too late.  
  
Yoongi stood up, eyes glaring angrily at his parents. How could they be here, in his house asking him to forgive them, after what they did, could he even be that strong and just let by gones be by gones? He wasn't stupid, they were looking for an easy way out and that was forgiveness. He couldn't forgive them and he wouldn't.  
  
"What you did wasn't horrible, Mrs. Min, it was cruel." He's starting to shake again, anger rising; Yoongi was just hanging on by a thread and the only reason that he was behaving this calm was because of Taehyung and the other boys, he didn't want to scare the kids. "You broke me and I no you don't have the power to do that unless i give it to you, but you broke me. I was your son, but the moment I did something you didn't like our relationship became conditional, I became conditional. I cried for you for many days thinking it was me that did something wrong. I thought I was wrong. I hated myself, I tried to kill myself because if you couldn't love me then no one else could. So I didn't love myself either," the rapper took a deep breath, his voice starting to shake with every word he spoke, "I hated being alive, but now you come back seeking forgiveness. Everything you see here today, is because I worked hard for it. I DID THIS! NOT YOU... ME! I was the one who spent countless hours working, staying up late so I could give myself everything I wanted. I worked so hard that I would physically get exhausted. I wore myself out waiting for you to love me." His voice is rising with every word he spoke. From where he was, he saw Jackson flinch, a sad look on the man's face. "I have a husband that I love and cherish, friends that care about me, four beautiful kids, and two more on the way, you'll forgive me for saying this, but I... don't... need... you."  
  
Yoongi took Taehyung from Namjoon and walked out of the room. He vaguely heard Namjoon, Bang Si-hyuk and a few other people talking to him as he left, but he didnt care. He was done talking. 

Later that night when Namjoom got out of the shower, Yoongi closed his laptop and smiled over at his naked husband. The rest of the day had been pretty calm, he was no longer hating myself and the bad thoughts were no longer playing on loop. "I'm sorry Joonie,"

The younger man shakes his head an even sadder look on his face.  
  
"I should be the one to apologize to you baby, I should never have talked you into speaking with your parents. I guess I blocked out some of the horrible things they said and did to you. Thats on me."  
  
Yoongi doesn't say anything looking over at his husband. There was this warm and fuzzy feeling that fell over him at knowing that his husband had his back. When the man turned around big green eyes were staring at him, Yoongi's gummy smile present on his face. God the man was absolutely beautiful, a goddamn work of art. "Get up,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Humor me, please?"  
  
Yoongi nods, rolling his eyes. "You're so crazy, you know that?" He says when Namjoon pulled him into his chest, holding the small of Yoongi's back. Yoongi was always telling him that he needed to be more spontaneous and nothing said romance and spur of the moment than an intimate dance. He pulled Yoongi closer letting the man's left hand go and pulled out his phone and selected a song from his Spotify 'Romance' Playlist. "Why--"  
  
Namjoon shuts him up by slamming his lips onto his husband's, drawing Yoongi closer. When they pull apart, he's smiling down at green sparkling eyes.  
  
"I meant what I said the other night; you deserve to feel special, Yoongi." Rm says kissing his husband again, "you deserve to be made a big deal about... and I love you. For all that you are, flaws, tears and savagness. I know it's not the same as a parent's love, but fuck it. I don't ever want you to think you're not worth being loved or made a big deal about. You are worth every star in the sky and every bottle of soju in Korea." He wipes the tears from the man's eyes, cupping Suga's face with both hands. "You're not a mistake babe, far from it and I hate seeing you second guess yourself." They're swaying to Ed Sheeran's All the stars, and for the brief moment they are dancing, Yoongi can truly feel that he is loved. Not that he ever doubted that he was loved by his husband.  
  
"I don’t tell you this enough Joonie, but I love you, so fucking much."  
  
Namjoon laughs resting his cheek against Yoongi's cheek, "you don't need to Yoon, because I already know. Get in bed and I want to talk to our babies."  
  
"You're so crazy," Yoongi laughs but gets in bed, pulling the blanket a little past his waist and waits for Namjoon to join him. The man crawls in bed, a bottle of stretch marks lotion in his hand. "Ooh, now I feel very special."  
  
Namjoon buried his face in Yoongi's broad chest, curling up next to him. He tried to speak but was unable to get the words out, the silence was nice. He loved how he could be with Suga and not have to say anything or fill the silence with words. Yoongi held him close, stroking a hand over his hair, his face and down his back. He loved how warm Yoongi was because usually the man was cold. Namjoon slipped hand under his husband's thin white shirt, and laid it softly on the man's swollen belly, and with he instantly felt Yoongi relax.  
  
The thirty-one year old rubbed Suga's belly in slow soothing circles, encouraging him wordlessly to relax and breath deeply. They are silent together, hardly any words needed to be said, Yoongi's eyes closed concentrating on the feel of his husband's hand against his belly, the soft skin of his belly warm and intimate as it had ever been, he can feel how much Rm cares for him, the large warm hand moving slowly. Suga can feel the love radiating from his husband, and remembered doing this for their boys a thousand times before, when they were sick, anxious or just needed a little extra loving. Thise were the nights when they all shared a bed, those nights when they'd hide from the world in their little bubbles, just the six of them, well eight now, afraid that if they moved, it might all just disappear. With Namjoon's hands on his belly rubbing soothing circles, and the man's deep voice against his ear telling him how much he loved him, Yoongi could feel his nerves begin to slip away. For the first time that day, he was relaxed.  
  
Namjoon kissed him. "I'm sorry about today, Yoongi" he said after a moment. He removed his hand from under Yoongi's shirt, and gently and effortlessly guided him out of it, throwing the thin piece of fabric to the ground.  
  
Yoongi kissed him. "I know, but its not your fault," he said after a moment. "I need you, I want you." He let a hand drift down lazily to his husband's crotch, making what he had said more clear. Namjoon swallowed, feeling his arousal pumping through his veins at Suga's touch. For as long as he can remember, it had only been himself, never really belonging anywhere, lost in his thoughts, fantasies and dreaming of what what might have been, then he met Namjoon and the stars seemed to align. He never related to anything but marrying his Namjoon was the best thing he ever did. "I want you inside me, Namjoon."  
  
Namjoon caught his breath, and made haste to pull off the man's trousers and underwear. When they were naked and laying on the bedcovers, Yoongi smiled over at Namjoon, who stripped out of his own clothing with the same quickness and made his way back to their bed. For a long moment, it seemed as if time had stopped and he gathered the rapper in his arms and held him toghtly, relearning the feel of their skin together and the sweet vanilla smell and taste of his man.  
  
After a while, Namjoon reached for the bottle of lube, fumbling in the drawers of the bedside table for it. The rapper spread his legs, givng his husband easier access to his awaiting tightness, lazily stroking himself, as Rm prepared him, laying sweet kisses on his swollen stomach, hip bone, and, then, to the tip of his cock, just enough to get him bothered. Yoongi wriggled down on his husband's long fingers, clearly enjoying the sensations of being filled.  
  
Namjoon replaced his fingers with his cock, pushing in slowly as not to hurt Suga or the babies residing in his stomach and he closed his eyes enjoying being balls deep in the rapper. Rm wrapped his arms around Suga, holding him close, and rolled over together, so that Yoongi was on top of him, riding him in the way that Yoongi knee he loved. The rapper made a small noise of appreciation smiling down at his young husband, his lips slightly parted. Their eyes met in pure ecstacy and held each other, and it was that which tipped Suga over the edge- spilling his appreciation over both of their chests.  
  
Yoongi, breathless, fell forward onto Namjoon's chest, and the thirty-one year old put his arms around him, reluctant to let his sweet husband go even if he just needed to move him on to the bed beside him rather than have the rapper on top of him.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March!
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter, I poured my heart and soul into it. The words and thoughts that Yoongi has when dealing with his parents, were things I had written down in a notebook. These were my darkest thoughts, weakest moments and hopelessness all poured out in this writing. I wanted to add more, but it would be too dark and I didn't want to do that to you all. They say if you can't love yourself, how do you expect others to love you? Well, in truth, and not to sound too cliche, but "we expect the love we think we deserve." And its simple as that. When the self-loathing passed, I realized that I was the only one who could save me. So like I had done countless times before, I picked myself off the bathroom floor (literally), looked at myself in the mirror and told myself I had to be my own savior. No one was going to heal for me. 
> 
> But anyways, if anyone felt triggered by this chapter, I am sorry. I felt like it needed to be told. 
> 
> Its a new Month and blessings are new every morning. I wish you all a very happy March, and hope you all have been having good days. See you tomorrow for another chapter.


	29. Chapter Twenty-six: Uncle Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love writing new chapters for you guys, but what the hell was I thinking getting you guys a chapter everyday for nine days? Oh well its fine, I don't regret it. Its nice that I can stay busy. 
> 
> Also if you want, follow me on Twitter @YOOOOONGI_AHHHH
> 
> WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AND BREIF ADULT THEMES 
> 
> So I love the relationship between Max Schneider and Suga and their relationship is based on both of them featuring in each other's songs. I hope that they do more songs together. 
> 
> Usually I hate the month of March because of my birthday, but knowing that I share a birthday month with Suga is the best. I'm more excited to celebrate his birthday then mine.

** Chapter Twenty-six: Uncle Max **

**WARNING: LANGUAGE**

  
Things had calmed down tremendously since Yoongi had had a visit from his parents last week. He was still healing and probably would be for a while, but the self-loathing had stopped and the rapper was seeing himself in a new light.

It was uncharacteristically hot when Namjoon steps inside the sauna like house, his body involuntarily shivering away the last of the brisk Korean air as the feeling finally returned back to his fingers. He shimmied out of his boots, scarf and shrugs off his coat and drops his gym bag on the counter beside the fruit bowl, only for it to fall to the ground with a loud bang. "Fuck."  
  
The living room is a mess...again. It was like something in his husband's head just snapped and the man decided one day that he would just wake up and rearrange everything. There’s shit everywhere again, piano sheet music, scooters laying out in the open and his guitar was on the ground. The television volume is on high against the opposite wall from where it hung. He knew there was nothing wrong with Yoongi's hearing but every time he tried to turn the volume down, Yoongi would give him a death glare threatening to cut off his bits if he so much as looked at the TV remote.  
  
It’s certainly not the strangest thing Suga has done today, but moving things around and changing shit is currently the man's hobby, a hobby that Namjoon hopes he’ll be finished with soon. Jungkook and Hoseok had nearly killed themselves on the coffee table which was usually in the living room, but is now sitting out in the hall waiting to be put by in its rightful place. It was dangerous, especially with four kids who had half of his clumsy dna. When he’s had enough he turned to the one person who might know what was happening to his husband and eventually after being fed up, he called Ten about it the other day, hoping to gain some insight into why his husband was suddenly interested in redecorating their already perfect house (minus the boxes that hadn't been unpacked yet). "He keeps moving our shit around all over the place. I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself."  
  
"He’s just nesting, give it time, he'll eventually tire himself out. It happens during a certain point in his pregnancy." Ten supplied over the phone. They had become quite good friends, Namjoon calling the younger man whenever Yoongi began to act strangely or cry for absolutely no reason. "Win was the same way when he was pregnant. It usually goes away in a couple of months."

Months? They didn't have months to keep going through this. One or all of them would be dead by then if the man's nestling gets any worse.   
  
As Namjoon understood the process, nesting was somwthing pregnant people did, it was intended to create a safe, comfortable space for their babies. Whatever Suga was doing appeared more intent on creating as big of a mess as possible and blaming the ensuing disaster on baby brain. On Tuesday, after breakfast, Namjoon watched in awe as hurricane Yoongi once again turned their entire house upside down, searching tirelessly for the family photo album he’d sworn blue was hidden in one of the moving boxes that they’d yet to unpack. He tried to tell his husband that the book was here, but Yoongi had snapped at him and had nearly torn his head off. In the current state the rapper was in, anyone's opinions didn't matter, especially his. "It was right fucking here Namjoon!”  
  
The younger man winced at the use of his first name. There were only three times Yoongi ever called him Namjoon; the first, was when Yoongi was horny and wanted to fuck. Not make love just fuck, hot, steamy and dirty fucking. The kind where he was loud and unashamed. The second, whenever he introduced him to his work colleagues. And the third, when Suga was upset, which lately seemed like all the time. Its been a while since Yoongi has called him Kim Namjoon, whenever he heard his full name, he steered clear of the man for a few hours. The use of Kim Namjoon either meant, I'm fucking pissed at you or you better get out of my fucking way because I won't be held responsible for what I do to you when I get black out angry. They weren't at the point in the man's pregnancy where he needed to fear for his life.  
  
"Yoongi-ah, it’s okay. I’ll find it. Please go rest.”  
The man whipped around pointing an accusatory at his husband, his green eyes dark and threatening. Namjoon took a step back, staring at "scary Yoongi" the sight before him making him worry. This was not Yoongi and this was certainly not a pregnancy symptom.

"Don't patronize me Kim Namjoon, geurol gibuni anieyo (I'm not in the mood)."

Namjoon had to admit he was mildly alarmed when five minutes later the rapper's once determined and threatening demeanour had collapsed into loud body wrecking,breath shaking, head hung low sobs. "I'm not trying to patronize you, Yoongi, I'm just worried you might be stretching yourself too thin. You're pregnant." Suga cried unreasonably often, unashamedly tearing up at movies, and that one skittles and the one coming out McDonald's commercial which seemed to play on a constant loop all the time. How the man could cry over a skittles commercial was beyond him, but he did not dare to laugh. Just yesterday, Yoongi had thrown a pot at him because he had commented on his developing figure. All he had said was how he liked the way his jeans hugged his ass. But when Yoongi cried, his sobs were soul crushing, breaking Namjoon's heart in the process. Namjoon's protective personality was on high alert immediately, fear settling low in the pit of his gut that something serious might be wrong with his husband. It wasn't just hormones. Yoongi hadn't been this wishy washy when he was pregnant with Jungkook.  
  
He very nearly skewered himself on the glass side table in the living room, tripping over a large unpacked box and knocking over the big plant that was normally off to the side and falling on his knees over to where a crying Suga was sat in a heap on the floor, eyes puffy, red and stained with tears. The first time it had happened, he had been petrified and had dialed his doctor's office so quickly, he got whiplash, but before anyone could even pick up, Suga was smiling and laughing again. The younger man doesn’t know where to put his hands, afraid that Yoongi was in one of his "don't you dare fucking touch me" or "you've lost the ability to talk to me" moods or even if he should sit next to his husband, feeling clumsy and large instead of soothing. It’s a relief when Yoongi pulls him closer, to wipe his snot stained nose onto the sleeve of Namjoon's brand new black and white stripped t-shirt. He didn't care as long as the man stopped crying and didn't hit him.  
  
"What if you left it in the old house,” the rapper whines, pouty lips on full display, still gasping for air in between sobs. It was suddenly his fault that the photo book was missing, he needed to thread lightly or he'd be in the doghouse. "I swear to God, Namjoon, I'll rip your throat out if the photo album isn't here by the end of the day."  
  
He nudges his husband up with his shoulder, cradles his face between his palms. Rm can feel his distress, his chest loosening. He lays his hand on Suga's belly, pulls him in close with his other hand caressing the dip of his older lover's lower back. "You’re okay." It’s almost a statement, but he's not sure how his husband will react so he holds his breath, waiting for the man to bite his head off. The harsh words never come.  
  
"I'm such a fucking idiot," Yoongi murmurs.  
  
"Yeah," Rm chuckles lightly, earning himself a painful jab to his already sensitive body. "Not an idiot, just... hormonal. Very fucking hormonal." Yoongi was in no mode to joke around.  
  
He’s been through four pregnancies with the man, but still he’s never seen the widely vacillating moods Yoongi seems to flit between. "How about you go rest, yeah and I'll look around for the book."

The man nods and with the help of Namjoon he stands up. "Don’t forget to pick Max up from the airport, take Jake and Ten with you."  
  


  
  
  
  
Deciding that Yoongi would be better able to get through the day having had some well needed alone time, Namjoon packed the boys in the car, and with Ten with him, they headed off towards the airport to pick up Max. Hopefully the younger kids would be able to hold out until after the airport to eat something. As soon as he got into the passengers seat, he knew that this would be the longest car ride of his life. Namjoon twisted around and looked at the eight year old and says, "Taehyung why are you crying?"  
  
"I left Tannie at home, he'll be lonely without me," the boy cried, big angry sobs, Rm ran his fingers through the boys curls and wiped his tears away. "I wanted Unca Max to see him."  
  
He wants to laugh, but he knows his son is serious. He's been crying more lately, bothered by the littlest things, but he thinks its just because things are changing. Taehyung has always had a hard time expressing his emotions. "He can meet both doggies when we get home, okay? I know its sad, but papa is keeping them company."  
  
They arrived at the airport an hour before Max was to land, deciding that it was better to stay in the car so they could avoid the people who wanted to sneak pictures of the boys.  
  
"You're really good with them, did you ever feel like you couldn't live up to Yoongi being as famous as he is?"  
  
All the damn time. He didn't think he'd be cut out to live the life of a famous person's husband, but Yoongi had made it clear from the start that whatever they did, be it going to events or raising a family, they wouldn't let the public destroy their relationship. _"What's mine is your, Joonie, and whats yours is mine."_ That was the attitude Yoongi had had and it made it easier to have a famous husband. Back then, he was always worried that Yoongi would wake up and open his eyes and realize that he could do some much better than him.  
  
God, he remembers it clear as day, Yoongi had been gone on his tour and Namjoon was having a particularly hard week without him.  
  
 _With shaky hands, Rm hit the little icon picture of Yoongi. It was his favourite picture of the man because he had taken a candid picture of the rapper, the mans gummy smile on full display. Yoongi had been out of the shower for less then ten minutes when he snapped the photo. Suga had been livid, when he found the picture the next day and had basically screamed at his boyfriend to delete the photo, but Namjoon had stood his ground._ _He knew the time difference was hard and a part of him hoped that his boyfriend would not be too busy and have a brief conversation with him to calm his anxiety._  
 _A million thoughts were running through his head and he hit the call button, but quickly hung up. After the tenth time of hanging up, his phone buzzed, it was Yoongi. "Wanna talk?" Was what greeted him when he unlocked his screen. Yoongi had texted him, probably sensing that he wasn't doing too well. Namjoon finally hit the call button this time letting it ring._  
  
 _"Min Yoongi..."_  
  
 _"Hey..."_  
  
 _"Please leave your message and I'll get back to you."_  
  
 _His heart sank. Why would he fucking do that if he said he could talk? "Oh um... call me?" It came out more of a question that a statement._  
  
 _"Joonie-ah, I was just fucking with you. What's up?"_  
  
 _He lets out a shaky breath, swallowing his tears and says, "I miss you a little extra today." So after that the tears were pouring freely and he was hyperventilating over the phone. Yoongi had been so kind to him back then, listening attentively and reassuring him with kind words._ _"_ _I'm just so fucking scared that you're gonna keep changing and you're gonna keep getting famous and one day you're gonna wake up and you're gonna realize that I don't love him anymore."_  
  
 _Yoongi had made some noise between a laugh and a cough. "Joonie, baby, I'd be pretty damn stupid if I stopped loving you. Nothing would ever make me give this up. I love you... so so much baby. I would stop being famous if it meant being with you for the rest of eternity."_  
  
Namjoon shook himself from his thoughts and nods. "All the damn time." He says smiling at such a warm memory. "I thought he'd change his mind about me."  
  
"Why? From what I can see, in the short time I've been working for him, I can tell he loves you. Even a blind man could see that."  
  
"Thats very nice of you to say." He finishes saying and turns his head to his children. Taehyung was asleep, his thumb in his mouth. Jin was listening to something on his phone, his eyes closed. Every now and then he mumbles quietly. Hoseok was playing with his Nintendo Switch his tongue sticking out of his mouth in deep concentration. Jungkook was staring at him, dummy firmly placed in his mouth and the four year old rubs tiredly at his eyes. He's asking to be unbuckled, making grabby hands at his papa. In one swift move, Rm unbuckled his son and lifted the boy out of his seat and into his lap. "You have to try and sleep, papa will have my head if I bring you back having not napped."  
  
"No fanks you."  
  
Ten laughed.  
  
Turns out rocking Jungkook lightly was all it took because five minutes later the boy was sound asleep. While they waited for Max's flight to land, Rm fed the older boys, Jin and Hobi a quick snack. He would feed the other two when they woke up.  
  
He had called Max after putting Yoongi to bed and told him that he and boys would pick him up. All four of his sons were so excited to see their uncle.  
  
And even though it was a bit difficult to manage his four hyperactive boys at an airport, since they found every car, plane, and vehicle to be too interesting, in the end, it would all be worth it when his amazingly well behaved children would get to see their uncle walking towards them with the promise of gifts.  
  
 **Max: Rm, we're landing in five minutes. See ya soon! 😊**  
  
"Max is here," he says quietly shifting Jungkook to his left shoulder and opened the door, stepping out carefully.  
  
 **Rm: we are making our way inside, see ya in a few minutes.**  
  
 **Max: sounds good mate. SO EXCITED TO SPEND THREE WEEKS WITH YOU GUYS!! 🥰**  
  
 **Rm: ☺**  
  
Walking into the airport building felt like he had just run a marathon. His boy's were curious to say the what everything was, stopping every time they heard a plane take off or pointing at people as they passed. Holding Jungkook and Taehyung in his arms made it impossible to keep an eye on Jin and Hobi. Deciding that it was just too much, he handed a sleeping Tae off to Ten so the man could hold him. "I swear to God, if he gets any bigger, I'll throw my back out."  
  
"My ten year old still wants me to hold him." The younger man says a small smile on his face. Ten had been a great deal of help lately, working when he wasn't scheduled and even putting the boys to bed sometimes.   
  
"Unca Max!" Two little voices yelled as they all rushed to hug their uncle, ten minutes later. Max was all smiles and so was Namjoon.  
  
Namjoon watched as Max crouched down and hugged all the two older boys at once. Rm slowly made his way towards the cute scene in front of him and greeted Max.  
  
"Hi, nice to see you again, Max."  
  
"Hello, Namjoon At least you care about me, seems like the two younger boys didn’t even care to stay awake."  
  
They both laugh.  
  
"Unca!" Said Hobi as he ran up to the man and pulled on his black leather jacket. Max picked Hobi up while Namjoon went to get the man's luggage.  
  
"Hello, my little Hope." He said as he pulled the boy close and kissed his chubby cheeks.

  
** ☆BTS☆ **

  
  
Namjoon and the boys, along with Max returned three hours later, because traffic had been a bitch and a half, with Jungkook in his arms, while Ten held a sleeping Taehyung tightly to his chest. The man had picked the boy up with such ease that Namjoon was pretty sure this man worked out for a living. Namjoon leaves Tae's room a short time later, making sure to keep the door open slightly ajar. When they arrived home, Namjoon put his Max's luggage away in the guest room while the boys talked to him. They told him about the everything and anything.  
  
He left the two older boys with Max while he went to their room to check on Yoongi. He found Yoongi laying on the bed with the TV playing in the background, both dogs cuddled close to his chest. He quickly took his phone out of his pocket and took a bunch of pictures of the cuteness in front of him. He sat down on the bed and shook the man a little, lifting the dogs off him and sets them down on the blanket. "Yoongi,"  
  
The rapper slowly opens his eyes, blinking slowly allowing his eyes time to focus. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Namjoon pressed the back of his hand to Yoongi's forehead and sighed. The man was warm and probably running a low fever. He excused himself and walked to the bathroom returning ashort time later with a cold washcloth. "You're a bit warm, what did you do today?"  
  
Yoongi sighs, blowing out a shaky breath. "When I woke up I went to my studio and finished my song The Last, I'm releasing it as a single tomorrow."  
  
"You work too hard baby."  
  
Suga let's out a noise between a laugh and a cry, Rm wasn't wrong. It was in his nature to work hard, if he didn't work hard someone else would come and take his job. Yoongi sits with the help of his husband and leaned his head back so it was resting against the soft pillows. "Yeah well, I'm still recovering from my parent's being here. I still feel violated."  
  
"Anyone would, how about I draw you a bath before dinner, we can take Max out to eat. I don't want you to feel like you have to cook."  
  
"Will you join me in the bath?"  
  
Namjoon nods and kissed him on the lips gently and smiled, "yeah. Just let me go see if Max is alright watching the boys."  
  
With the help of his husband, Yoongi was lead to the bathroom where Rm started the tub before leaving to go check on their guest. He returns five minutes later. "He's fine, he'll be listening in case Jungkook or Taehyung wake up."  
  
"As long as we get at least twenty minutes to ourselves."  
  
The one good thing that had come out of buying and moving into a new house, was the bathroom. And on cold snowy days like today, a bath was exactly what he needed. If it was even possible, this new bathroom is bigger and nicer then the ones they had in their old house, the tub was big enough to have six people bathe at the same time and on the far side of the bathroom, there was a shower, with a big hovering shower head on the ceiling. There were two sinks with meant that both Yoongi and Namjoon could have their own space, a big mirror stretched from one end of the sink to the other and a white carpet was on the floor, and on one end of the mirror, there's a toilet and a bidet and Jungkook's little potty sitting in front of the glass door against the shower. There is also a big window with succulents sitting on the windowsill. Namjoon adjusted the hot water and added the eucalyptus and green tea bath bomb and waited for the tub to fill halfway.  
  
Not long after the hot water is in the tube and tousends of bubbles too, Namjoon walked to the supply closet and pulled out the three scented candles and turned off the light to set the mood in the already quiet atmosphere. Rm closed the door, the only light coming from the lit candles, he closed the space between him and Yoongi and starts to take off the rapper's clothes; when Yoongi is in nothing but his boxers, the young man kisses his husband firm on the lips and begins to undress himself. Their clothes are discarded on the floor, Namjoon pulling his pregnant husband clad against his chest. He helps Yoongi into the tub, sliding in behind a second later, they breathed in a deep breath as they sank into the nice hot bubble bath. The bathroom is illuminated by the soft light coming from the few candles placed on the bathroom sick.  
  
"This is the best fucking idea you’ve ever had," Suga says softly, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two of them.  
  
"I agree, baby." Namjoon says, pulling Yoongi closer to his chest where he’s lying in between his legs. The man had been working non-stop for his new album and had had very little time to himself, Yoongi didnt know it yet, but he was experiencing a burn out from working so hard.  
  
When Namjoon had suggested a relaxing bubble bath Yoongu had rolled his eyes, he had been skeptical, there was no way in hell the kids would let them have enough time to just take a bath let alone have an adult conversation, but now, sitting with his back to Namjoon and the man's strong arms hugging him from behind, Yoongi can without a doubt agree that this is one of his favourite places to be.  
  
The hot water is surrounding them, relaxing their muscles and making the air steamy and sensual around them. The moment is so peaceful that Yoongi is almost certain that Rm had fallen asleep, but a moment later Namjoon opens his mouth to speak again, the words come out softly. "I really missed this," he says and leans his head so his chin is resting on Suga's shoulder, his arms tightening their hold around him. While his head rests comfortably on his husband he starts placing soft kisses on Yoongi's neck and shoulder.  
  
"Missed what?" Suga asks, leaning his head to the side, allowing Rms kisses to travel further down his neck, all the way to his collar bone.  
  
Namjoon let’s his hands travel down Yoongi's body under the water, placing his hands on top of the man's pregnant belly, his other hand playing with his fingers.  
  
"You. Us. This. I missed having this alone time with you," Namjoon whispers in his ear. They shared the same bed but most days they couldn't get a second to themselves. Yoongi lets out a deep sigh and leans his head back on the younger man's shoulder, turning his head slightly so he’s able to peck Rm's lips.  
  
"I missed you too, Joon," Yoongi says and turns his head forward again, continuing to play with Namjoon's fingers. "I'm so happy this is our last baby, I love being pregnant, but God Joonie this is so hard this time around. I feel like I've been kicked by a horse."  
  
The Yoongi's pregnancy has been designated to be high-risk. Accidental, but certainly not unwanted, Namjoon spent the first thirteen weeks after they’d found out Yoongi was expecting in a state of near constant panic as he watched the older man suffer through violent bouts of morning, noon, and night sickness; throwing up at all hours, unable to sleep, not keeping anything down. His weight had even dipped below the normal acceptable weight and Namjoon had even thought about terminating this pregnancy, but Yoongi would kill him for even suggesting something so insensitive, he felt like the worst human in the world when the doctor told them that although Yoongi obviously possessed the carrier gene, his body may not be compatible with this pregnancy and if the symptoms worsened their only option would be termination. Thankfully the morning sickness mostly tapered off after he reached his third month of pregnancy.  
  
It sounds dumb, bevause he and Yoongi spent pretty much every moment with each other since Suga was at home working on the new album, but they’ve always been surrounded by other people, their kids, Jackson and his band mates, and the bodyguards. But now, for the first time in weeks they can be alone together, thanks to Max. They take the littlest things for granted that they hadn’t even realised that the best thing they could do together would be just sitting in the bathroom in silence with each other.   
  
  


  
  
  
A half hour later, once they were done with their bath and had cleaned up from their alone time, Yoongi walked downstairs to finally greet Max, the man pulling him into a tight bear hug. They had decided on going out to dinner, wanting to show Max what authentic Korean food tasted like. When he had changed Jungkook's clothes, they headed out to eat, with Jake following them to the restaurant.  
  
Yoongi sighs and finally flops down on his seat after settling Jungkook on the buster chair by his right side, he throws another glance around the table. Hoseok has the tip of his tongue sticking out too focused on his Avengers colouring book and picked the red crayon to colour Iron Man's suit. Taehyung is eyeing the menu in front of him pointing out something for Namjoon to see. Yoongi sighs again looking down to see what dishes they offer since this is a new place they were going to try.  
  
Max is sitting on his left side talking to Jin and asking what the boy liked to do for fun. Next week Yoongi and Max promised to take him to BigHit to see how they recorded and produced music. Jin had been interested in what his papa did for a living. It hoped it would help the boy move on from the trauma he had gone through. "Papa!" Jin calls him.  
  
"Yes, baby?" Yoongi looks up again only to find Jungkook pointing out to where Hoseok is now walking towards the door towards a couples table. Neither him nor Namjoon had been playing attention. How was that even possible, he had looked away for a second and the boy was already wandering through the restaurant greeting people and dancing happily. Like, he literally only looked away for one second. One. "Hoseok!" He says, loud enough that the other people in the room looked up and pulled out their phone. Yoongi politely bows, apologizing for raising his voice. He stands still for a moment quickly rushing over to his son and picking up his son before he reaches for a dessert on one of the tables a couple is sitting at. "Geuroke geunyang gaborimyon an dwae (You can't just walk away like that), I'm so sorry." The couple smiles.  
  
"Papa I want... I want red cake!"  
  
"After dinner, I’ll buy you anything you want just please, stay in your seat." He sits the boy down again, brushing his hand over the little head when the boys nods solemnly. He turned towards Namjoon, watching as his husband chased after Jungkook. The four year old clapping and giggling happily, thinking it was a game of tag.  
  
Max is now reaching across the table helping Taehyung colour in the book that Hobi was just using. "Is it always this hectic at dinner time?" He asked glancing over at Yoongi.  
  
"Oh no, this is their off day. It could be a lot worse." Said Yoongi  
  
"Daddy I want chicken fingers." Taehyung says.  
  
Namjoon, who was sitting next to the boy just rolls his eyes, settling Kook on his knee, trying his best to keep his on entertained. This was why they hardly ate out, four kids in a restaurant was like a bull in a China shop. Yoongi nods and says, "unbelievable,"  
  
"Of course you can, Tae," he says brushing the boys dark curly hair out of his face, his green eyes shining back at him. "That’s what you want? How about we order some steamed broccoli and carrots?" They nod in agreement, "And you?"  
  
"You forgot, daddy!" Hoseok pouts, "I want red cake, please."  
  
"Before that you need to have a proper dinner. How about kimchi? You love that, right." Hoseok nods excited. Yoongi orders what the kids want first, and for Jungkook, smashes potatoes and pork soup rice. For himself, Max, Namjoon and Jake, he orders an adult portion of kimchi, Jajangmyeon, and lamb kababs and alcohol for the three adults.  
  
For the first thirty minutes after they ordered their food everything was calm, somehow Namjoon, Yoongi and Max had managed to get all the boys to sit quietly while they waited for their food. At the thirty one minute mark, things went to hell, Jungkook had run off again, this time hitting himself so hard against one of the chairs, he stumbled back and fell on his butt, letting out a cry unlike anything Yoongi and Namjoon had heard before. With cheetah like speed, Suga flew out of his chair and went to go fetch his son, cradling the four year old close to his chest. Everyone in the room was looking at them and asking whether or not Jungkook was alright. And older lady came to him asking if she could do anything, but he had kindly sent her away. "I'm going to take him to the bathroom and calm him down a bit, Jake, would you mind coming with me?"  
  
"Not at all sir." Yoongi excused himself and walked towards the direction of the bathroom.  
  
As a shrill cry rang through his ears, Yoongi pushed open the door and sets his son down on top of the sink. "You're alright Kookie, can papa see if you have a boo-boo?" He dries the boys eyes checking the back of his head, in his dark locks, but finds nothing, no bump, nothing. It was probably the shock of everything that was making him cry so hard. The boy was scared, he had been too, but thank god there was no physical damage. "I'm going to change you into a new pull-up, and then we can go back and.have dinner with Uncle Max and daddy."  
  
Yoongi makes quick work of everything and once he was done and Kook had stopped crying, they walked back to their table where the food was being served.  
  
Yoongi is making sure that Kook is holding his chopsticks correctly when the baby points to something for him to see again. And yep, low and behold, Hoseok is out of his seat. He looks at Taehyung and Jin who are helping Namjoon with napkins like the good older brothers they like to be and back at Kook. Max looks up and says, "Where is Hobi-hyung?"  
  
Jungkook smiles, and turns his little head, Yoongi follows his eyes and six tables ahead is Hoseok talking to a waiter. "Okay!" Yoongi breathes out then sucks in a sharp breath. "Namjoon, can you go get your little misbehaving son, please?" the man looks up at him. "I’m going to see if they can pack this food up for us and we'll take it home to eat."  
  
Namjoon quickly walks to where he saw Hoseok but doesn't finds his twelve year old around, he looks around frantically whispering for the boy to come out from where ever he's hiding, but nothing. He looks around for another five minutes before he feels someone tap him on the shoulder. It was a waiter, a young look boy staring back at him. "Excuse me? Hyung? The boy with the carmel eyes and blue shirt is your son, right?"  
  
"Yes, he is! Have you seen him?"  
  
The man points in the direction of the bathroom and Namjoon takes off. When he returned with Hobi in his arms, Yoongi was talking to a waiter. "Okay, unless your name is papa, uncle Max or Uncle Jake, lets go. We'll be in the car Yoongi. I'm over this. Sorry Max."  
  
"No problem at all."  
  
Forty-five minutes later, they were home, sitting in the dining room having their dinner. Both parents didn't mind that their boys were running around with their food, it was fine with them if they misbehaved at home, things could always be replaced if anything got broken. The dogs were having their own dinner as well bevause both Hobi and Tae had refused to eat if the dogs couldn't eat with them. Namjoon had said no in his stern fatherly voice, but Yoongi just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care. Every now and then, he would glance at the big grandfather clock and sighed, he was looking forward to putting the kids down for bed in an hour.  
  
After dinner, Namjoon had excused all four boys and told them to go play for a while before they needed to brush their teeth, take showers and go to bed. It was Namjoon's turn to put the boys to bed this week. When Rm went upstairs to bathe Kook and V, ten minutes later, Max joined Yoongi in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm so sorry about dinner tonight, I wanted to take you out and have a stress free night. You must be jet lagged."  
  
The man laughs, taking the offered wine glass from the older man. "You worry too much brother. Its fine, I'm sure its not easy having four boys. They're very curious that's for sure."  
  
"Curious isn't exactly the word I would use, but I love them." Said Yoongi and closed the lid to the Tupperware container. "I love them to death, but God Max, they are so much fucking work. I don't regret anything but sometimes it feels like I'm always going. Our bed doesn't belong to us anymore and with two more on the way, I feel like I'm sharing my bed with a small army."  
  
"More like a small baseball team," Namjoon says walking into he room, Jungkook in his arms, the boys hair was still wet. "He wanted to say good night to Max."  
  
Max takes the four-year-old from Namjoon's arms and cuddles him close, kissing the boys cheeks and making Kook laugh hysterically. He loves that sound more than anything and with one final kiss he hands Jungkook back to his father, watching as Kook whispered something to Namjoon. "Ask him if you can."  
  
"Can I seep wifh you Unca Max?"  
  
Max looked at Yoongi and Namjoon and Namjoon says, "its up to you. We don't mind."  
  
"Yeah sure, can I tuck him in then?" Yoongi and Namjoon shake their heads happy to be getting a break from bedtime duty.  
  
"Yes of course, thank you." He hads his son back to Max and watched as the man walked up the stairs with the boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes this chapter. Thank you for reading and comment and all the sweetness you guys give me. I really appreciate it.  
> I hope everyone is doing well mentally and physically, don't forget to wear a mask. I hope you all stay healthy.


	30. Chapter Twenty-seven: Hoseok Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter in the Jin and Hobi trial. I thought I would write something about what happened to them so they could get closure and move on. I have big plans a head for when I reach chapter 40.  
> Today is day number three of posting for Yoongi's birthday, week I hope you are all enjoying them. 
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE, talls of violence, brief description of gun use, Angst and PTSD
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this and.commenting, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Hoseok Begins**   
**WARNING: LANGUAGE, talls of violence, brief description of gun use, Angst and PTSD**   
  


Hoseok felt… nothing. He sat on that hard, wooden chair and faced the judge. It looked incredibly different now that he was sitting in the room with all these strange people who wanted to hear his story. He stared at the judge when the man piunded his gavel on the table in front of him. Zach and Jeong-hoon stared at him with the kind of anger and hatred that screamed . No one could put that much pure _wrath_ in another person's face—that betrayal, that disgust, and that very purposeful need for revenge. They would skin him alive if he continued to stare at them. He began to shake when Zach winked at him seeing the evilness in the man's eyes made him sick.  
  
When he had asked his papa and daddy why they were taken, Yoongi had said it was because he was rich and they needed someone to take their anger out on. Namjoon had explained it further because he wanted Hobi to know the truth; Zach hadn't taken it out on them because of what happened at the zoo. When Yoongi had Namjoon had refused to pay the five million dollars, the only thing left for Zach to do, was take his anger out on was him and Jin—. Nothing could save the man now, and Hobi faced his captors burning eyes with emptiness in his chest and hatred in his heart. Honestly, he'd expected to be scared. Who wouldn't be after everything they went through. Facing death and the uncertainty of whether he and Jin would make it back alive had been terrifying, or at least mind opening, but sitting here waiting to tell his side of the story, Hoseok just felt… nothing. He couldn't even tear his eyes from Zach as the man answered the DA, a smug look on his face; the longer he stared the less angry he became and suddenly the mans words meant nothing to him. He was a liar.  
  
It didn't matter. There wasn't a thing left in his short existence that could have influenced thid trial. The bad guys always win... always.

He was currently sitting in the court house a nervous Hoseok sat uneasily fidgeting with his finger nails, they would call him up soon to give his take on what had happened to them--to him. He had been sick several times that morning, his stomach uneasy and unsettled. He had to be brave, not just for himself but for Jin, and his daddy and papa, he didnt want to let them down. He had to be brave. He was only twelve and didn't quite understand the significance if the trial but from what his parents had told him, this trial determined whether or not Zach and Jeong-hoon would be put away for good so they didn't hurt some other little boy or girl.  
  
It was a big deal and as he sat nervously digging the heel if his right shoe into the soft part of his calf, he had to be brave. Everything was riding on him and his testimony would determine the fate of these evil men. A part of him wanted to remember, so that he could help, but the small scared voice in his head didn't want to remember; he disnt want to remember what he felt when they were driving away from his parents. He didnt want to think about the burns and the tasers. Mist nights he couldn't even get the sound of Jin gagging out if his head, how was he supposed to be brave when his hands shook and the tears stung at his eyes. He was a big boy now he had to do this. He had to say the right thing so the bad guy would be put away. He needed to be brave.  
  
As the room quieted and Jake stepped down from the podium, his shoulders tensed and he couldn't move. It was his turn. He looked over nervously at his daddy and his papa and gave a small whimper, his daddy taking a hold of his hands. "You can do this Hobi, we're here for you. We won't leave." The words seemed to calm him down a little bit, but the moment the judge called his name, the tightness had returned to his stomach and he couldn't breath.  
  
"Min Hoseok!" The room was looking at him now waiting for him to stand up and make his way over to the bench. His legs felt like lead, and suddenly he felt like he was drowning in quick sand, the air getting thicker and thicker, his muscles going hard and his skin burning like it was on fire. He couldnt do this, but he had to, for Jin and for himself.  
  
Slowly, by some miracle he found himself making his way to the bench, his legs feeling like cooked noodles. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" His mouth moved of its own free will and as loud and clear as he could he answered "yes."  
  
His parents were smiling, but he could tell that they were putting on a brave face for him. He didnt want to make them cry, he wanted them to be happy and proud that he had enough courage to sit in a room full of strangers. When they had first asked him to testify in court he had declined. All his friends at school would know and he was scared that they would treat him differently. When he finally was able to go to his new school, no one talked to him because he was known as the boy who was kidnapped. No sta with him at lunch and when the kids finally talked to him, all they did was ask him about that horrible day. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
  
Glancing over towards the other side of the room, Hoseok spotted his therapist, he had also coached him on what to say and told him that it was perfectly okay if he cried while on the stand. The man would be testifying as well, on his behalf and right before the trial, he told him not to worry that the judge and the jury would be on his side.  
  
Jin was there as well, sitting in between Yoongi and Namjoon, his dark eyes sad and averted to the ground.

He was only ten minutes into giving his side of the story and already it felt like he had been there for a million years. The guy questioning wasn't his and every time he didnt give his answer right away, he would question him harder. "Can you tell us exactly what happened when you got in the van?"  
  
No he couldn't. He didn't remember, why was this man asking him to say it again when he had already to him that he disnt remember because the needle had gone into his neck. He had no way of knowing what had happened, why didn't the man believe him?Jin had done the hard part for the both of them, what he told the people in the court room was what he had seen. "I dont know!"  
  
"You don't know or you don't want to remember?" Why was he being so mean to him? He already said that he didn't know. He could remember something he didn't see.  
  
"I only remember waking up," Hobi cried staring out at the strange faces before him. Why didn't he believe him. He couldnt remember.  
  
"Could you tell us what you do remember about that day?"  
  
He nods, "I woke up in a strange room, Jinnie was there. They men were talking saying that they had to get us out before my parents knew we were missing. Thwy said they wouldn't hurt me, but they did." They had gone out of their way to hurt him. Kicking him, spitting on him and telling him that they would kill him if he didn't behave. "Then Jin told me to run and I tried to but the one guy caught me and held me tightly and stuck something in my neck. Thats all I can remember."  
  
His daddy was crying now. Both his parents always cried now when they looked at him. He didn't mean to make them so sad, but everything they smiled at him their faces were happy but their eyes were filled with sadness, like they knew something he didn't.  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"When I didn't feel sleepy anymore they let me see Jin, but they tied me up and held a gun to my head. The one really fat guy did bad things to Jin and told me to watch or he'd kill me."  
  
He wasn't sure what they wanted him to sat he was trying to recall all the details without lying, but it was starting to hurt his tummy thinking about all these horrible things. He still couldn't get the sound of Jin screaming from him to run out of his head. The therapist said it would get easier to remember things but the memories would hurt less as time went on. His daddy and papa and the therapist said that things would be hard for a while but once he talked about everything he could mive on. His papa had told him that he'd never be the same and that is why they gage him the nickname J-Hope. He would be able to find strength in this uncomfortable situation.  
  
He still didn't quite understand why Zach and Jeong-hoon had to be in the room when he recalled his story but his daddy and papa told him that if he felt weird at any time and couldn't be brave anymore, he just had to speak up and the judge would give him a break. Hoseok understood a little about what happened, but he wasn't sure why they needed him and Jin to testify, the police, doctors and his parents had heard the story before, he and Jin had to give their statements at the hospital and to the hospital psychiatrist. He didnt want to remember anymore, no good came from it. He never felt this emotion before, he's gotten angry at Jin, but he wasn't the type to hate. His daddy and papa always said don't let what other people do to you make you bitter. "Jin told me to run and handed me the rolled up toilet paper. I was crying and told him I couldn't leave without him, but he said I needed to run. The memory came back vividly again, _"when I say now, you run, do not hesitate, Hoseok. Do you hear me?_ _RUN, you don’t stop, and you sure as hell don’t look back, just RUN."_  
  
"Do you see the men here today who took you away from your parents?" The prosecutor asked.  
  
Hoseok shook his head and pointed to the men on the opposite side of the room. Their dark eyes permanently etched into his memory. He'd never forget for as long as he lived. "Thank you Min Hoseok, you may step down and go sit with your parents."  
  
The dismissed everyone an hour later, the trial would continue next Monday, but for right now, they were done. He knew they ended early because his parents lawyers had talked to the judge and since he was still a minor, by law he had to be given a break.  
 **** ****

** ☆BTS☆ **   
  


  
Yoongi and Namjoon noticed after the trial, that Hoseok became a little more clingy and needed the attention. So when they got home, Yoongi led the boy to their room and helped him lay down on the large king bed. He was worried about what the trail was doing to his kids, he knew Jin could handle it having lived through more of the trauma than Hoseok but Hobi had been impacted too. Yoongi quickly changed out of his suit and threw on a pair of Namjoons old sweatpants and a thin white long-sleeved shirt. Namjoon had been home for a brief moment, changed out of his suit and headed out to spend time with Jackson and the boys. Its was their annual night out on the town.  
  
A loud groan comes from his the bed. There’s a faint rustling sound carrying into the hallway, slipping through the slightly cracked door as Yoongi walked past. Gently, he pushed it open. "I brought you tea, Hoseokkie, I think it'll calm you down enough to help you relax." The father offers, placing it on his bedside table, trying to get a glimpse of what the boy was watching.  
  
Hoseok mumbles a thank you and subtly slides his papa's laptop to the left, just close enough to Yoongi's field of vision. He looks up, squinting.  
  
"Are you gonna stay in bed with me papa?" he asks and cracks a tired smile. He could tell from his son's face that his the hasn’t slept well in over a month and the joy doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He's been anxious ever since he was told that he had to testifying at the trial. He wasn't his typical happy Hoseok, but in the place of his happy son is a boy who was scared and dealing with a bunch of emotions he couldn't quite put into words yet.  
  
"Yeah, baby," Yoongi cooed, sliding his palm over his son's tensed shoulder to touch his neck. Pressing a kiss to his hair, the rapper kneads through his son hair. "Just let me get Jungkook and we can watch tv." Hoseok chuckles and reaches for his tea. He ticks the porcelain with his fingers and brings the cup to his lips, slipping back into his thoughts before he can offer his papa a reply or an apology. Not that he needs to, because Yoongi knows how hard and demanding the trial was for his son. He's just happy that the boy seems somewhat normal. How disappointing and ungrateful putting colourful and vivid images in your head to paper and doing them justice can be. Or at least, you’d like to think you understand. Yiongi nderstand the pressure his son is under right now, trying to say the right things. He knew Hobi was feeling the pressure and if he didn't give the correct statement, Zach and Jeong-hoon would walk free.  
  
It’s not like he and Namjoon were pressuring the boy into anything, they had left the decision up to the boy and even though Namjoon thought he was too young to be making such big adult decisions, they both knew that this was something Hoseok needed to do, without judgment and fear. He would learn from this experience and it would make him stronger down the road. In fact, they've both been nothing but supportive of him and woukd be there if their som needed to talk. But their twelve year old was a perfectionist and doesn’t like to settle for anything but excellence, something he had gotten from his papa. He practiced night and.day what he would tell the courts, the judges and the jury. If they were going to win this trial he had to be the best.  
  
Which is why Yoongi doesn't complain when the boy had hidden away in his studio two days before the trial. There was some frustration on his part because he didn't want this situation to scar his son even more. He missed his old Hobi though, and sometimes after a long day of working and hiding away in his studio, he would go to the boys room and slip under the covers while his son was fast asleep and just lays there, listening to the sound of his son's breathing. It took him back to when Hoseok was just three days old and he'd sit in the rocking chair for hours, listening, smiling and tracing his fingers through the boys sharp features. Back then he had been so scared of having his child grow up in the spotlight that leaving their house gave him anxiety.  
  
To his surprise, Hoseok walks to their bathroom, dressed for bed as he opened the door to brush his teeth.  
  
Yoongi walked out of his bedroom and walked down the stretch of the hall to check on Taehyung and Jin. "Hey you want to sleep in my bed tonight? Hoseok needs the company, he's still a little nervous from the trial." He says when he pushed Jins bedroom open. Jin raised his eyebrows as he grabs his phone and his RJ pillow, and pajamas.  
  
"Wait, dad, can I ask you something?" Suga nods, they're standing in the doorway Jin shifting uncomfortably under his papa's watchful eyes.  
  
"Yes of course. What's up?"  
  
Jin doesn't make eye contact a little embarrassed about what he wanted to ask. "I... ummm... never mind."  
  
Jin made a move to walk out of the doorway, but his papa stopped him giving him that 'I know what you're thinking' look. He doesn’t want to make his son uncomfortable and he certainly didn't want to say anything that would make the boy not tell him what was on his mind. He ran a hand down the boys face caressing the chubby cheeks and smiled.  
  
"Well, when you're ready, you can talk to me or your daddy." He kissed Jin's forehead, "go, I have to check on Taehyung and Kookie."  
  
  
  


  
  
After he had checked on Taehyung and found the boy placing on the floor with Yeontan, he told his son to go to his room and that he'dbe up a little later, then he checked on Kook and made his way downstairs. Yoongi went around cleaning up the toys, clothes and plates from each room and headed to the kitchen when he was done. He wiped down the counters, the handles on the drawers and the refrigerator handle and decided to make the boys a healthy snack before bed. He would have Hobi brush his teeth again. When he finished, he walked upstairs to Jungkook's room and picked his son up before making his way to his room. He placed the four year old down on his bed and distributed the snacks. Taehyung made a face, but took the bag of snacks anyways. "What should we watch tonight?"  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Daddy's out with uncle Max, Jackson and Uncle Jinyoung. They'll be back later."  
  
"Lets watch Ice Age, I like that one." Hoseok says smile on his face. To see his son smile like that again, he'd give the boy the moon.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were all on the bed, eating and watching the movie. Usually Namjoon didn't like when he and the boys ate in bed, but he knew that his husband would be fine with it today because there family was emotionally spent and all he wanted to do was cheery Hobi up and get the boys mind off of the trial.  
  
A soft, exhausted sigh escaped Yoongi's slightly parted lips as he finally plopped down on the bed, his babies cuddling into his body. Yoongi snuggle back into the warmth that is consuming his form. A deep chuckle resonated from the center of his chest, and he pulled his son closer to him. They were watching Ice Age, for the first time in over two years. "After this movie, its bedtime..." Yoongi purred, turning his head slightly, smiling at the warm gaze that you him. Jungkook was staring at him his dummy firmly planted in his mouth. The boy looked as if he could fall asleep any minute now, his dark brown eyes drowsy and distant. From beside him, Taehyung is sleeping soundly, his head between Yoongi's arm, his breathing even and slow. Tomorrow theyd have to take Tae back to the doctors so his seizure meds could be adjusted slight. Jin is sitting up in their bed, slowly eating the snack he had prepared for them, his son's plump lips gently grazed the green fruit before he takes a bite of it laughing when something funny happens in the movie. A small smile stretched across Yoongi's face and he sighed happily, turning his body slightly pressing soft smooches to Jungkook and Taehyung's nose.  
  
As the movie played on, the father noticed that the room had become extremely quiet and his children were no longer laughing and talking to the TV. Carefully maneuvering himself out of bed, he sat Jin up, taking the boy's clothes off and put him into his Rj pajamas and laid him down on the pillow. He faintly planted a kiss his son's forehead, beaming. God the boy was getting more handsome as the days passed. The boys long lashes moving under his closed eye lids. "I love you, Jin." Yoongi hummed, nuzzling his face into the boy's hair. "Good night, Seokkie, my little TaeTae and good night my little bunny. He tucked the rest of the kids in and pulled out his phone, snapping a few pictures. He took a seat on the white couch at the end of the bed and changed the tv to the news channel before turning his eyes back to his phone. He sent the pictures to Namjoon and opened the Instagram app.  
  
Strolling through his photo gallery, he found a picture of Max and the boys, they had gone ice skating and because Jungkook was too little, Max decided that he'd carry the boy around the ice rink so he wouldn't miss out. Jin was skating circles around, but Taehyung and Hoseok were having a hard time staying on their feet. In the picture, Max is sitting on the ice rink, tying Hoseok’s skates, with Jungkook in his lap. He swiped to the next picture, Max and the boys and Namjoon were sprawled out on the ice making 'ice angels' as Taehyung called it. He clicked on the two pictures and went to the next part. He rewrote a brief description saying, 'some fun time with Uncle Max' and tagged the man in the photos. When the picture was uploaded, he selected the one he had just taken of the boys and posted it with four heart emojis and the kissing emoji.  
  
Three hours later, he heard the doors open and close, heavy footsteps making their way up the stairs and then a knock at his door. He opened it and saw Max, red-faced and swaying slightly. "Have fun brother?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Namjoon-ah can drink." The man says sluring his words. "The only other person who drinks like that, is you. It must run in the family."

Yoongi laughs, "well what can I say? I love my alcohol."  
  
"Are the boys alseep?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to distract Hoseok so I told them they could sleep with me and Namjoon." Said Suga. They smile at each other for a while, letting a comfortable silence fall between them. "How's Emily?"  
  
"Hates me. She really wanted to come, but the doctors wouldn't let her. I told her she could FaceTime us later this week. She really wants to see you and the boys."  
  
"Hey we miss her too. Where's Namjoon?" The rapper asks noticing that his husband still hadn't made his way up stairs.  
  
Max looks behind just as surprised. "I thought he was behind me. I think he said something about licking the doors and setting the alarm system. I don't know its all kinda fuzzy," he says and grabs his head, "night man. See you in the morning."  
  
"Night Max, sleep well brother." Max drunkenly waves stumbling his way to the guest room and closing the door.  
  
The thirty-four year old flips the light on in the bathroom leaving the door slightly ajar. A minute or two later he feels Namjoon slip up behind him. Namjoon rests his head on Yoongis shoukders placing a large hand on his stomach and rubbed cicles on the smooth skin. He smelled of alcohol and Jajangmyeon. Yoongi brushed his teeth in silence, stealing glances in the mirror and sharing gentle touches out of sight. With a nudge of his elbow, Yoongi drew his gaze to Namjoon, leaning back into his husband's strong chest. The man was warm, a familiar feeling falling over him. "What?" He laughs, nudging the man back.  
  
Suga spits the remaining toothpaste into the sink and washed it down the drain.  
  
"Remember when you said you'd help me out if I needed help with a song?" Namjoon's face falls a little, his mouth morphing into a slight pout.  
  
"I’d completely forgotten about that." he says, kissing Suga's neck. "That was years ago."  
  
Beaming at him, Yoongi fails to hide a smile. "I know, but I haven’t. I really liked it when you spent the day in the studio with me." He kissed the man's cheeks, green eyes large and shining.  
  
Namjoon watches the man in confusion as the rapper walks into the bedroom, opening the bedside drawer to pull out a name tag. “I would’ve told you sooner,” Yoongi says, handing the green envelop over to his husband as Namjoon carefully, plops down onto the bed. He rips open the envelope staring at the contents. "Well, I need help on a song and I was thinking we could go to BigHit and record it?" It comes out more as a question than a statement, but he's been keeping this secret for a while, he was going to disclose it last week, but Max being here was keeping them busy. "I know how much you enjoyed it last time." The younger man is eyeing the nametag with curiosity, his fingers curving along the top deliberately— tortuously calm. His thumb tracing over his name and the bold VIP letters written after the 'all access' word. "So?" Yoongi tries to resist the urge to slap him. How could he be so calm? When his husband doesn't speak, Yoongi cleared his throat and says, "Bang Pdim thought the track was missing something. So he asked me if you woudd be interested. I told him yes of course but I wanted to get a verbal answer from you." Namjoon audibly stops breathing for a second, before his eyes go wide and he breaks into a grin covering the entire width of his face, his dimples deepening with every millisecond. "I was hoping you cpuld go with me tomorrow, I'm helping Max with a song and Bang said he'd watch the boys." Yoongi starts but he gets cut off by Rm smothering him in kisses. A faint squeal escapes the rapper as Rm picks him up his feet leaving the ground. His husbands lips are everywhere— Suga's nose, his temples, the man's ears, his forehead, then his jaw, every piece of him being smothered in kisses.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
He's still not sure how he got so lucky, but sometimes he feels strange. Not bad strange, but good strange. Being loved by the younger man is addicting. The love that his husband has for him and the boys is undescribable. It radiates off his very being straight into his soul like he’s trying to make sure Yoongi always carry some of his warmth with him for the cold and lonely days. He's always felt that. Safe and warm.  
  
"I'm glad, for a minute I thought you'd say no," the rapper says laughing. "Always playing hard to get."  
  
He's still not sure what he's done to deserve Namjoon, but being loved by this man was a privilege, his heart big and caring personality were just one of the many reasons he love the man. Its moments like these that Yoongi knows he can't live without his husband. He's still in the air, Namjoon peppering him with kisses until they're both out of breath and cry laughing. The man puts him down pulling him in for one last kiss and they climb in bed, snuggled together in the large bed, their boys sound asleep behind them. He's never felt a love so pure and innocent and as he drifts off to sleep, Namjoon's large arms around him his hands resting on the swell of his pregnant stomach, he feels safe, loved and nothing his parents have done or said to him would ever take away this feeling. Here in Namjoons arms, he's safe. He's home.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post this today, was kinda feeling a bit down but when I read this chapter, I was so in love with it that I thought it wouldn't be fair. So here you go... enjoy!  
> I hope you all are having a good day and a good week. Another chapter is coming to you guys tomorrow, so brace yourselves because its a bit... wait and find out. Its a Taehyung centric chapter.


	31. Chapter Twenty-eight: Min Taehyung Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys, sorry its taken so long, I wanted this chapter to be perfect and when I was getting ready to post it, my internet crashed. I had to do a lot of research for this chapter so I hope you all like it. 
> 
> WARNING: LANGUAGE AND SLIGHT ANGST 
> 
> I will be taking another break after I post chapter 33 , the chapter that is Yoongi's birthday. 
> 
> I'm so glad my birthday week is almost over, I look forward to when its Monday again (who knew I'd ever say this words) I'm going to try to have chapter 29 up in the next few hours because I'll be every busy on Friday. Turns out more people care about my birthday than I do. And no my birthday is not on Friday.

** Chapter Twenty-Three: Min Taehyung **

** WARNING: LANGUAGE AND SLIGHT ANGST **   
  
_7 years ago..._   
  


_Yoongi had just spent the better part of four days baby proofing the house and with a one year old who was determined to walk any day now, he needed to be prepared. The boy seemed to be more than determined, he was going to walk today if it was the last thing his little legs would make him do. But he still had a few places left to do. "Papa!" Came the cry of said baby from below him. That was the other thing the boy had learned recently, talking. Most of the time he was just babbling, but every now and then his son would say something that actually came out as words. .amjoom had been mad when Taehyung had said papa first, he had been hoping that being home with the baby all the time that his son would reward his hard work by saying his title first. Yoongi looked down, rubbing a hand along the baby's cheeks._  
  
" _Yes love, sorry, I know, Papa got lost in thought."_  
  
" _Papa, wice," Taehyung said, holding his small ceral boat out towards him._  
  
 _Yoongi smiled ruffling the small head of curls. "Let me finish putting these up and I'll get you some rice, okay?"_  
  
" _No," He replied, dropping it in his hand. The word 'no' seemed to be the boys other favourite word, using it when ever he wanted something right then and there. Yoongi laughs dropped what he was doing and looked down at the boy, his tiny hands holding up the little green plastic Buzz Lightyear bowl._  
  
 _“Well all right then little man, rice it is." Said Suga taking the bowl and walking into the kitchen. He got out the rice cooker, measured the amount he would need to not only feed Taehyung but the family as well and dumped the contents into the cooker. "How about me and you go take a quick bath and by the time you're all clean, the rice will be cooked."_  
  
 _Picking his son up he carried the boy to the bathroom and set him down on the floor and turned on the water. When the temperature was just right, he undressed his son and gently placed him down in the tub. "Hsre you go, my little bear. A dolphin, a fish and your Buzz Lightyear and Woody doll."_  
  
 _Taehyung picked up the plush Woody toy that was floating in the tub, and immediately place it in his mouth. "Woo-dee," the baby says proudly showing it to Yoongi. “Woo-dee.”_  
  
" _Right you are baby boy. When did you get so smart?"_  
  
 _Taehyung splashed happily babbling to himself. He still couldn't believe that his youngest had already turned one, it seems like just a few days ago they were bringing Taehyung from the hospital. He had blinked and time passed right before his eyes. Yoongi would be leaving again in a week or two to go tour, he had been planning on doing a full world tour, but decided against it because he wanted to have some more time with family. He had stopped preforming all together when he had gotten pregnant with Tae. While his son played, Yoongi picked up his phone and took millions of pictures, then put down his phone and pulled out the bottle of baby shampoo. Yoongi knew that it wasnt wise to bathe the boy before they had dinner, but the close he looked the more he realized that Taehyung still had bits of dried yogurt and porridge in his hair and behind his ears. Thats what he gets for letting the boy try to feed himself. He had looked away for less then a micro second and when he turned around, his son was wearing his lunch. Suga made quick work of washed the baby's hair and rinsed it, careful not to get soap in his eyes. Then, he grabbed aone of the Toy Story washcloths and efficiently scrubbed his son clean. “Okay, love, time to get out, if we hurry we can greet daddy when he walks in the door,” he said, reaching in and pulling Taehyung out of the tub. Namjoon was currently in his office teaching because he was home with cold. With a loud whine the boy sticks out his bottom lip and immdeiately quieted down when he was bundled into a towel the Woody pacifier firmly planted in his mouth. Yoongi dressed him a nappy, a green long sleeved onesie and cute little Toy Story pants._  
  
 _Taehyung had taken to crawling and scooching around everywhere lately. If he couldn't crawl he'd scooch or whine and Namjoon and Yoongi didnt pick him up when he let out a frustrated whine, he'd cry. He was very determined and had been trying very hard to lift himself up with the edges of tables and chairs, hence the babyproofing. Yoongi was sure he would be walking by the end of the day. Namjoon was trying not to get his own hopes up all his kids had been unteachable and walked when they felt like walking._  
  
 _As soon as he placed his son on the ground, Taehyung took off crawling and Yoongi opened his bedroom door and checked to make sure that the gate on the kitchen door was closed and latched. He followed behind the boy, making sure that the boy didn't catch himself on anything. He walked over to the rice.cooker and turned it off. Yoongi was turning in the direction where he had last seen Taehyung and saw that the baby was gone, he rounded the corner and jumped when the door to the man's office opened._  
  
" _Hi babe," Yoongi said. "Have you seen Taehyung?"_  
  
 _Namjoon laughed, "you lost our baby? He usually hides under the coffee table."_  
  
 _Rm walked over to his beautiful husband and wrapped an arm around him, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you baby." Yoongi smiled at the younger man, who looked around, "seriously where's that baby?" He asked after a moment. Greg turned away and looked around._  
  
" _He's around here, I’ve got the gates up, so he can't have gone far!" Yoongi said, walking towards the sofas in the living room. As he drew closer to the sofas, he saw his one year and three week old son holding himself up on the edge of the glass coffee table, the rapper smiled, thus was the boys moment, he'd be walking tonight. "Tae, there you are!" He said to his son in an excited voice. "What are you doing?"_  
  
 _Namjoon smiled as well watching as Tae's little chubby legs shook struggling to hikd himself firmly. He kneeled down and took a seat on the small step watching Taehyung. They were about four feet away from her._  
  
" _Da-da!" The baby greeted, turning towards his daddy. The look on his daddy's face makes him stop, he lets go of the coffee table with one hand, swaying slightly before he shuffled towards the end of it._  
  
" _Jesus fucking christ Joonie, get your phone out." Suga said a bit too loudly, a smile framing his face, he's trying not to spook Taehyung. “This is it baby."_  
  
 _Having sensed from the way the boy stuttered his name and looked directly at him, he knew that something was about to happen. "Way ahead of you babe," he said, opening the camera app on his phone._

 _"Tae, come to Daddy," Namjoon cooed, holding his arms out. Yoongi too the camera from his husband's hand and started filming. He wanted to capture this moment for his husband. Big green eyes turned towards him uncertainly, bouncing a bit on her small feet. Seeming to muster up the courage, he bent his chubby legs again._  
  
 _One, left foot, two, right foot. Taehyung stumbles forward, his legs and knees working hard to carry himself the few steps that it would take to get to his father. Rm met the boy halfway, scooping the boy up and kissing him on the head, then his cheeks and then his nose. "Oh my god, TaeTae, good job baby boy. You did such a brilliant job." He said, kissing his son on the cheek. "Fucking hell, Yoongi, he walked."_  
  
 _"Anything you want to say to the camera, Joonie?" Yoongi says pointing the camera in this husbands direction. The man is smiling proudly his dimples deepening with every millisecond hes smiling._  
  
 _Yoongi hugged both of them from the side, kissing Taehyung on the other cheek and kissing Namjoon on the lips. "Look at you!" Namjoon said happily. "You said Dada and took your first steps. We'll tell Jinnie and Hoseokkie all about it when they get home from your_ _Halmeonim and Halabeoji's house._  
  
 _Taehyung giggled and looked between the two of them, patting his papa and daddy's cheeks. They spent the night in blissful happiness watching the video of their son walking. He sent the video to the members of GOT7, his brother, Namjoon's parents and his 'beother' Max._  
  
  
  
  
  
Present day  
  
Yoongi gave a harsh breath, a bit annoyed at his damn kids. He looked over to where Max, Jin, Hobi and Tae were sitting playing with the Xbox a small smile gracing his lips; despite what they both went through, Jin and Hoseok were doing surprisingly well. Jin's dues in court early Monday morning. The nightmares were still bad, and and they didn't liked being scared, but they were copeing fairly well. Max and the boys were currently playing Call of Duty because Tae liked the Nazi Zombies. His eyes moved over to Taehyung and watched the boy carefully m, he was awfully quiet for someone who usually was vocal during video games. "Are you feeling alright?" Yoongi questioned as Taehyung began to fidget with his hands and stare off into the distance. The boys behavior were tell-tale signs of an on coming seizure. He looked like he was mentally somewhere else as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. Yeontan was walking in circles in front of the boy barking like crazy.  
  
"I don't feel that good, Papa, but I- I’m fine." He wasnt convinced, but let it go. The boy stared down at his lap, tapping the edge of the controller against the table he was leaning against. He recognised his son's uneasy feeling from anywhere but didn’t want to worry the boy. He hoped that whatever was bothering the eight year old, would just pass before anything worse happened. Taehyung Hunching over, as he tried to steady his breathing and regain the control he had over his body. It was difficult to explain the feeling that washed over Tae, but he knew he was going to have a seizure, but it was hard to explain what he was feeling and be vocal about what was happening. It had been four years since he's had a seizure. Coldness rocked his body and his chest felt like it was beating a thousand miles per minute, his breathing coming out in little puffs of air. _Everything_ felt wrong but he couldn’t worry his papa, not when the man was pregnant and dealing with other things. Then there was the taste of blood that always pooled in his mouth when he was about to have a seizure. It was going to pass. It had to pass. It was going to-  
  
"Taehyung!" Yoongi yelled as his son collapsed onto the ground. Max seemed to be just as surprised as his head whipped around when Yoongi screamed. He jumped up from his seat and stood frozen with fear. As he fell, he let out a loud, desperate cry that shook the entirety of the house. Hoseok and Jin jumped up from the seats and watched the scene unfold before them. Suga started to mumble a series of profanities as Tae began to jerk and shake, the vibrating increasing in severity. Hobi started to cry as his brothers limbs started moving almost rhythmically and he was too panicked to recognise that Tae was having a seizure, he didn't know what was happening. Without thinking, Yoongi screamed for Namjoon who he knew was the most medically trained out of the both of them.  
  
He turned his son onto his side and held the back of his son's head. "Max come here, i need you to take off your jacket qndbplace it under his." He says calmly. "Jin, help your uncle move the coffee table and the controllers. Namjoon came down a ten minutes later rushing over to his husband and son. Yoongi tried calling the boy's name, but after several times of calling him and the boy not answering, he placed his hand onto his son's leg. He gasps, fingers coming into contact with dampness, warm dampness. Frowning, he glanced down to see the front of the boy's pants were covered in pee. The wet patch only getting larger by the second, he was pissing himself.  
  
He had to act quickly, but there was nothing they could really do, Taehyung was having a seizure. Yoongi glanced at the clock on the far wall, remembering to note the time it started. it was nearing a minute and ten _seconds._  
  
Deciding to use the stop watch on his phone, Yoongi lunged forward and began to move everything away from the boy so he couldn’t hurt himself. As he was pulling a chair away from Tae, Jungkook burst into the room. "He’s having a seizure!" Suga yelled, making the boy stop in fright. "Take them out of here Max, please."  
  
"Max stay, Jin, take Hobi and Kook and go upstairs. Max hand me those pillows, we have to cushion his head." Namjoon murmured, throwing Max's sweater to the side, grabbing a cushion from his friend's hands. He gently placed it underneath Taehyung’s head. "Can you go make sure Jin, Hoseok and Kookie are fine." He ordered, Max is still frozen staring down at his nephew. He hesitated, tears forming in his eyes. It was the first time he'd actually seen his nephew have a seizure. Yoongi had told him about it, the rapper said they had pretty much stopped. "Max, go. He'll be fine."  
  
Once Max and Jin left, Rm looked up and says, "what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I saw that he was behaving strangely and asked if he was alright, he said he didn't feel well. Next thing I know, he's on the floor."  
  
"Fuck!" Said Rm softly. They just couldn't catch a break.  
  
After a while, Taehyung stopped jerking. Yoongi stayed frozen for a minute or two, watching his son's unmoving body whilst Namjoon rushed into action and began to move the boy into the recovery position. He got down on his knees beside his son and extended the arm closest to him to a certain angle with his palm facing up towards the ceiling, like the doctors had shown them all those years ago. Gently, he folded his other arm so that it rested gently on one of Taehyung’s cheeks and held it there for a bit. With his hands preoccoupied, he instructed Yoongi on what to do next, directing his husband, "bend one of his legs into a right angle. I'll stay like this, but you'll need to help roll him to his other side."  
  
"Papa?" Tae murmured through his partly open mouth.  
  
Both Namjoon and Yoong let out a sigh of relief. "It’s me and daddy is with me too. How are you feeling, Bear?" Yoongi spoke in a soft and gentle tone that matched his previous gentle actions.   
  
"Hurt... My head hurts… What happened?”   
  
"You had a seizure."  
  
"Where… am I?" Taehyung sleepily glanced around the room without moving his head but his vision was sorta cloudy and dark, so it was difficult for him to take things in.

Lose of memory was normal for seizure episodes, it was something they were used to and usually Tae's memory came back with in the hour or by the next day. Yoongi ran a hand through his son's hair and spoke softly, saying, “You’re on the rug in the family room.”

  
"Daddy..?"  
  
"Yeah baby, I’m here…" Namjoon stepped forward walking on his knees so that he was sitting beside Tae's line of vision, so his son could see him better.  
  
"Tired…"  
  
He chuckled. "I know you are baby, but you’re okay." said Rm, tracing his free hand over the boys features. "You gave papa and I quite a scare."  
  
"Its…" V's words were slurred and he sounded more confused than pained. His eyes drifted between his parents, sitting beside him, as if he was trying to figure out exactly what had happened.  
  
"Don’t worry, baby, it'll come back to you, in the mean time, you’re safe. I’m daddy and this is papa. You're our Winter Bear, remember?"  
  
Taehyung hummed a response, his eyelids heavy with sleep. "I’m sorry… I… should’ve told you…"  
  
"Its in the past, TaeTae, I'm just happy you're doing better." Yoongi kissed his forehead a small smile on his face. It was definitely less scary this time, scary, yes, but he had handled it better than the first time.  
  
The eight year old smiled softly and it was the sweet thing both Yoong and Namjoon had seen today. Namjoon kissed his forehead and.ruffled the boys hair. "Okay... can I sleep now?" They both nod, Namjoon rolled his eyes before scooping his baby boy up in his arms. Tae mumbled something as his daddy carried him up the stairs and laid him down on his bed a few minutes later. “Sleep with me, Papa?” It was Yoongi's turn to roll of his eyes, but he climbed into the bed beside his son and pulled him into his arms.   
  
Namjoon couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face at the sight of his husband and son.  
  
"Ill let you two sleep, but first thing after you get up, I'm calling the doctor." You can sleep for now but, first thing after you wake up, we are going to see the pediatrician." Tae didn't respond having already drifted to sleep in his papa's arms. The younger man gave his husband a chaste kiss, whispering a quiet 'I love you' before shutting the light off and closing the door.  
  


  
** ☆BTS☆ **   
  


  
Something wasn’t right, and Yoongi could feel a strange vibrating sensation as he pulled himself from his sleep and searched around for his phone. It took him a few minutes to realize that it wasn't his phone, but it was the sleeping child next to him that was vibrating. Taehyung was having another seizure. Repeating the same action from earlier, he turned the boy on his side and position the pillow under his head. He could hear Yeontan barking outside the bedroom and hoped that Namjoon would hear the noise and come to check to see what was wrong. It was less than thirty seconds and the door swung open, Namjoons large frame standing in the door. He hushed the dog and walked inside. "The hell, again?"  
  
"Yeah, I woke up and he was like this." Said Yoongi. It was rare that Tae had two seizures in one day let alone this close together. He looked up at his young hubsnad and said, "I think you should call for an ambulance." He was glad that he felt the boy next to him, he's read to many stories about kids and adults passing away in their sleep from having seizures.  
  
"You're right."  
  
He watched as Namjoon exists the room, his attention going back to his son, Tae was no longer shaking but his eyes were still closed. Gently rubbing the small of his back, Yoongi pulls the boy up into a sitting position, Taehyung’s eyes opened a minute or two later. "You're alright Bear, papa's here. Just relax."  
  
Rm walked in ten minutes later, "I called Tae's pediatrician, he'll be here in twenty minutes, he wanted to check him out before we send him to the hospital." Namjoon said and took a seat on the edge of the bed a large hand resting on his son's knee and says, "Hows he's doing?"  
  
"He's conscious, so thats a plus. I thought he outgrew this."  
  
The younger man shrugged rubbing his free hand along the small of Yoongi's back. He noticed that the man was more stressed lately, they both were, but Yoongi's stress level was on a whole different level. "Well, sometimes stress can make things worse. We'll have to talk to him when he feels better."  
  
"Have you ever tbought about getting Taehyung tested for autism?" Taehyung’s therapist asked twenty minutes later. He had just finished checking the eight year over.  
  
Namjoon and Yoongi looked up at each other, they knew that Tae was a little different from the other kids, but that was just his unique personality. Yes he was different and had a hard time pronouncing certain words, but all kids his age had trouble pronouncing certain words. He was just different. In their day and age, people hated different and now his son had an extra reason to be hated or worse, bullied. "Not really," Yoongi said. "I mean you diagnosed him with ADHD, dyslexia and seizures as a kid, but that's it, his last therapist thought he might have autism, but he never discussed it further."  
  
"But you’ve never sought a formal diagnosis?"  
  
"We never really thought he needed one, you think he's autistic?" Said Rm softly.  
  
His therapist nodded. "I do, and I do think it's necessary just to be on the safe side."  
  
Yoongi sighs, he shouldn't be surprised but here he was unable to process that something serious might truly be wrong with his boy, his baby, his Winter Bear.  
  
"Ummm...yeah, Namjoon and I will talk to him about it tonight, we don't want him to feel like we're talking behind his back."  
  
"That's understandable," the doctor said and gathered his things, walking out of the room. Yoongi and Namjoon followed close behind. "I don't think he needs the hospital, but if he has another seizure, take him to get checked out."  
  
Both parents nod and walked the doctor out, thanking him for making a house call. Now how to have a conversation with the boy, without making him feel lost and alone.  
  
  
  
  


  
Later that night when they were putting the boys down to sleep, Namjoon and Yoongi had agreed that for Taehyung’s safety, it would be better for the boy to sleep in their room. He had had too many seizures today for them to not feel comfortable enough to leave him to sleep in his room by himself.  
  
Yoongi returned a short time later with Taehyung’s pajamas and the boys dog. He sets the dog down on their bed, throwing the pajamas to his husband. "Sorry I was talking to Max, he's still pretty shaken up by this."  
  
"I bet, I was too and so were you. As horrible as it is to say, you get used to it. It sucks in the moment, but I know he'll be fine. I talked to him earlier and told him to spend time talking to Emily."  
  
"I hope he's alright Joonie. Jin and Hoseok were pretty scared as well. It took me a a half hour to calm Jin down and about forty-five minutes to convince Hoseok that Taehyung isn't going to die."  
  
They weren't really sure how to tell the boy that something might be wrong with him, but he and Namjoon both decide that it was something they would leave for another day. Wdll for tomorrow. Their son had to be at the doctors office bright and early and Max had volunteered to watch the other three kids.

As they lay in bed that night listing carefully as Taehyung slept, a thousand thoughts were running through the husbands' heads. If Taehyung did have autism, how would that affect the other children? God, how would that affect Yoongi and this pregnancy? Namjoon rolled over to his right side, dark brown eyes staring at the small body in their bed, their son certainly didn't need anymore problems. He adjusted himself laying his head down on the pillow his hand running through his son's soft curly hair. How could something so precious be given so much to deal with in his short lifetime? It wasn't fair.  
  
They were meeting with a therapist tomorrow a different one than the one that Jin and Hobi go see. The doctor thought they should go to the hospital to have these tests done but his family didn't really have good memories of hospitals and he wanted tomorrow to be as stress free on his son as possible. Tomorrow would determine the course of his life.  
  
When they woke up the next morning, there was a heaviness in the air. From the tike the boy had woken up until he and a Yoongi sat him down to explain to him why they were going to the doctor, Taehyung had been crying.  
  
Taehyung sighed looking at the ceiling from his position on the floor in the lounge area his new therapists office, his parents had driven him here because they wanted to straighten some things out and maybe talking about what he was feeling would help. They said he was getting testing done because he was a little different. He wasn't broken, just different. An eight year old with more physical and mental problems than any kid his age, his life was amazing. He sighed feeling anxious again and from the way his daddy leaned forward in his chair, he could tell that the man was worried too. His papa on the other hand was calm and strolling through his phone. When he was anxious he he would usually scratch his arm until it bled, but his papa and daddy didn't like when he did that. They worried a lot now. It's been at least three days since he had anxiously scratched at his arms; sometimes he did it without knowing and other times, it was the only thing he could think about. The doors to the therapists office opened and Taehyung jumped up, asking his daddy to pick him up. His daddy scoops him up in his arms planting a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hello you must be Mr and Mr. Kim?"  
  
"Its actually Min, I'm Namjoon and this is my husband Yoongi and this little guy is Taehyung."  
  
"I'm Teresa Kim," The therapist says and nods stretching out her hand and shaking Tae's hands gently a soft smile on her face. "You may sit anywhere you'd like. I would like it if Taehyung sat on the floor while I talked to him."  
  
Yoongi and Namjoon gave a quick hello before entering the office. "We can stay with him?" Yoonsi asked running his fingers through his hair. He might be more anxious than Namjoon. His husband sets Tae on the ground and immediately the boy starts crying, stretching his arms up at Namjoon. "I know you want to be picked up Tae, but daddy can right now. We can stop for ice cream on the way home though." Yoongi purred kissing the boys hair. That seemed to do the trick because Taehyung takes a seat on the grey and black rug and picks up the Buzz Lightyear toy.  
  
"Yes, no problem. I just want to see how he behaves and ill just be observing and writing things down based on how he answers the question I ask him." Says Teresa from a chair next to the boy. Taehyung hissed at the woman folding his arms over his chest getting up to stare out the window waving at cars whenever they'd pass by. A few minutes later and the therapist lightly tapped him on the shoulder. “Taehyung, can you turn around and look at me. I have some fun stuff over by the table if you are interested." His therapist says. Tae sighed standing up slowly, wobbling slightly before following the woman over to the large white table where he collapsed on the floor before he started scratching his arm and tapping his feet.  
  
"Tae, baby don't do that to your arm." Namjoon says, he's on the edge of his seat, waiting patiently to see what the woman does.  
  
The therapist takes a sits across from Taehyung grabbing a folder and a pen before sitting. "It's alright dad, you can sit back. Your son's in good hands." She says the smile on her face only getting bigger. “So let me ask you a few questions, when did you start noticing that he was doing that to his arms?"  
  
"He's always done that, but its gotten worse with in the last six months." Said Yoongi.  
  
"Has any testing been done for learning disorders?”his therapist says and their son frowns his foot tapping faster against the legs of the table.  
  
Yoongi and Namjoon both nod, the rapper cleared his throat and says, “yes, he's dyslexic and has ADHD." Yoongi says turning his head so he's looking out the window. He vaguely heard the woman say something but his mind is wandering thoughts racing through his head a mile a minute. He's scared for his son, scared that things will only get harder for him, scared he'll continue to have a hard time. It was their job to protect their children, but what kind of parent were they if they couldn't protect Taehyung from the uncertainties of the world?  
  
"Okay Taehyung..."  
  
"TaeTae or V!"

The woman looks up at both Yoongi and Namjoon and then back to the boy in front of her. "Whats that?"  
  
"I like TaeTae or V."  
  
"Alright, I'll call you TaeTae." She says smiling warmly at the boy. Her attention turns to Yoongi and Namjoon and she says, "I have the test here if youd be alright with him doing it now.” The therapist says and both parents nods. Teresa stands, walking towards her desk grabbing a handful of colored pens and pencils and a stack of paper. They watch as the woman sets everything up reassuring the eight year old that his papa and daddy will be here the whole time watching him, but she would sit over by them while he took the test. The eight year old boy sighs picking up the purple pen starting. It takes him a few minutes to really get going, getting distracted by the Woody doll in the basket. His therapist was nice and told him that he could hold the doll why he took the test. He gets distracted again, when the Buzz Lightyear doll starts to speak out of no where and keeps tapping his pen which helps but also drives him crazy. Finally after an two hours he was finally done with the test setting the purple offending pen down on the table before tapping his fingers on the desk.  
  
"I did it!" He sighs smiling slightly, standing and stretching before he walked over to his parents and took a seat in Yoongi's lap, his head resting on his papa's shoulders.  
  
She looks over the papers and sets them down on her desk. “You know there's nothing to worry about, this test might explain a lot about your son's behavior. I will look things over and have a colleague look them over as well, second opinion." She says, standing up. The smile never left her face and in some weird way, Yoongi felt better. "It was very nice to meet you TaeTae. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Thank you so much, Doctor, Taehyung what do you say?" Asked Rm and adjusted the boy in his arms.  
  
"Thank you," he says shyly resting his head on Namjoon's shoulders and buried his face in his daddy's neck.  
  
The therapist sighs pulling Yoongi off to the side while Rm took the eight year to the car. They didn't talk long, but she tells him that she thinks Taehyung is underweight and needs to add a few food replacement shakes to his diet so he could put on some weight. Thats what he tells Namjoon a half hour later on their way. As promised they get their son ice cream, Tae sighing contentedly.

  
  
**☆BTS☆**  
  


  
The next morning, Yoongi and Namjoon are laying in their bed while Jungkook talked to the baby, things were pretty much the same, when they got home last night everything seemed to pass in a blur, like their just going through the motions. They feel like they're not getting anywhere, their feet always stuck in the same place. It wasn't redundant to even go back to the therapist because they already knew the result of the test. It didn't take a PhD to put things together. He wasn't stupid. "I'm gonna be your big brother, you call me Kookie." The four year old says kissing his papa's tummy. Yoongi laughs his hand resting on the back of his son's head. He's feeling more tired today than usual and those the morning sickness had stopped to some degree, he still had moments where he was really nauseous, today was one of those days.  
  
Then his parents walk into his room and tell him that his therapist had called and they had a meeting later that day. She had said that the test usually didn't come back for two or three days. If they were back so quickly that meant something was seriously wrong with him. He was probably dying, that was what his eight year old brain came up with. He groans standing up following him to the office where he collapses on the couch again waiting for the therapist to speak.  
  
"Well you may already know this about your son, but despite what you might say or think, your son is incredibly intelligent, in different ways of course, but that's not why I wanted to see you to day. way I asked you here the test was one part of the other was your behavior during it. I know you said he's got Dyslexia and ADHD, but it seems to be that his dyslexia is a big more severe that I expected. Does the ADHD meds help him?"  
  
"We had to choose between ADHD meds or his seizure meds, so we chose the seizure meds. He's been doing well adhd wise." Said Namjoon, shifting his son in his lap.  
  
The therapist sighs and says, "I would like to give him another test geared specifically towards what I think is going on” the boy's therapist says and both parents nods. They talk for a while the three adults explain to the boy why he was taking another test. Once they knew that the boy understood everything that was happening, Namjoon sits him down on the grey and black rug with white strioes and places the Buzz Lightyear and Woody doll on his son's lap. They watched carefully on the edge of their seats as Taehyung searched through the pile of pens and pencils.  
  
"Its not here," the boy says voice shaking and eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Teresa got up walked to her desk and opened the too drawer and pulled out the pen that the eight year old was looking for. She walks it back to him setting it down on the pile of papers in front of him. "I put it in my desk so that no one else would use it." She smiles getting a smile in return.  
  
Taehyung slides down onto the floor and powers threw test only getting distracted a few times. When he was done, he spoke loud enough so they could heard him and the therapist tells him he can go sit with his parents again. She gives him a bottle of chocolate milk because he had been such a good and with his parents approval he drinks it. before getting dismissed to dinner. As the same as yesterday he picks at his dinner as Ben glares at him but this time with him actually voicing his complaints.  
  
"I know you've said that Taehyung," the boy looks up and frowns, "sorry, my bad- I know you've both said that TaeTae is a picky eater, but I would really like you to find things he enjoys eating, even if its candy. I know that sounds bad, but your son is underweight, and I'm a little worried he's not getting enough nutrients." Says Teresa and the parents frowns. Theyeve tried numerous times to get the boy to eat, but hes never enjoyed food as much as his other siblings. He eats bread, a lot of it but when it came to the other foods, the boy wasn't a fan. There were some days where he likes certain foods more than others, but thise days were rare.  
  
"What do we do when he cries and screams because he doesn't want to eat?"  
  
The therapist sighs, "give him something he'd normally eat everyday. If he likes chips, or rice cakes, give him that. And even if he eats candy or unhealthy things, that's fine. He just needs to be eating and drinking more."  
  
"Daddy? Papa? I want Nutella cakes." The eight year old says and his parents sighs.  
  
"We can have Nutella pancakes when we get home, okay? I'll even do them in the shape of Woody and Buzz." Namjoon says ruffling Tae's hair. He and Yoongi needed to have a serious conversation about what to do if any of the other kids got jealous that Tae was eating whatever he wanted. There would definitely be some conflicts there. he really wants waffles. After the boy drinks the chocolate milk, he walks behind the woman's desk and throws the empty bottle away.  
  
When the adults are talking Tae walks over to the rug and takes out the rest of the toy story toys and began to quietly play by himself. He's not really sure what had been happening the last few days, but he liked this Teresa Kim lady, she was nice and had a lot of good toys.  
  
Every now and then, he would look up when his name was mentioned but other than that, he was in his own little world, playing happily and occasionally giggled to himself. He wonders if his partens would get him a set of his own Toy Story toys that way he could play with Kookie and maybe Hoseokkie would like to play with him too. When they were done they dropped Taehyung back home promising the doctor that they would be back later so they could speak more in depth with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day dragged on slowly like every second is an hour and every minute is an eternity. He knows that his parents can notice the change in his behavior. They're ways lingering, waiting for him to break like some fragile China doll. His thoughts are kicking his ass today making his foot tap rapidly and the scratching to leave angry red lines on his skin. Namjoon had placed his hands in mittens so he didn't hurt himself anyone. Uncle Max and his siblings are watching him because his papa and daddy are upstairs talking about him again. Their door is closed but he knows they're talking about him. These days, everyone was talking about. He's not really shocked when his parents come down the stairs and tell him that he has to go back to his therapist's office again because the result for his second test was back.  
  
"Now Mr. And Mr. Min, the second test I had ypur son do earlier was for a developmental disorder known as Aspergers its a form of autism and Taehyung has it." The therapists says and both parents stared at her in disbelief. They had both known it was somwthing on the autism spectrum giving what his pediatrician had told them, but the news was still shocking. How would they even go about telling the boy that he had autism? That his life would never be the same again? There was no way to break that kind of news to an already emotional person.  
  
Namjoon grabbed the rapper's hand squeezing gently. "I know this may come as news to you, but this is actually good, it explains a lot. Hes not broken, and I know it may feel like your world is crashing down on you, but its not." The woman says, and sighs deeply.  
  
From beside him, Yoongi could feel his husband shaking beside him. He wasnt doing too great himself, but the two of them couldn't have a nervous breakdown together, one of them had to drive home. He thinking about Taehyung and hoped that the boy was having a good time with his uncle Max and his siblings, but there was that small voice in his head that was telling him that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"So how do we help him? Is there treatment or meds he has to take?"  
  
"Well first you should know that Aspergers isn't bad, it just means that you're son different.” She says, smiling sweetly. Yoongi knew she was trying to be helpful, but her smile was making things worse, it was putting him on edge. "Its not something that needs to be treated with meds. I suggest, Cognitive behavioral therapy. It's a talk therapy focused on modifying negative thoughts, behaviors, and emotional responses associated with psychological distress. Find things that he likes do and take time out of his day to set a schedule."  
  
"So he won't need meds. Thank God." Namjoon says frown deepening, he's anxious and feels lost, his perfect Tae, his baby was different. He couldn’t help but think about the time Taehyung had started to walk. The way his big green eyes stared up at him so trusting and lovingly that all he wanted to do was protect his son from anything that might come his way. How was he going to protect the boy from the evilness of the world, from people who didn't understand that he was different?  
  
"Okay I've given you a lot to think about, how about we discuss this more at his next session." The woman says dismissing them.  
  
When they walked out to the car, Namjoon opened the door and broke down. His shoulders shaking as he cried body wrecking sobs. Yoongi got in the car looking over at his husband and says. "You know that there's nothing is wrong with him, right? Just because he's different doesn't mean he's wrong or not loveable." Yoongi says and he shakes his head tapping his foot against the gas peddle and scratching his fingers through Namjoon's hair. He left the man relax a bit. A part of him knew the diagnosis was real and that Tae has autism, but he can't have Aspergers, yes the boy was emotional but all eight year olds were. All eight year olds had problems and fixated on things, he growing up he was an angry child as well, but the doctors had prescribed him with meds and said he was depressed. "He's still able to do all the things Jin, Hobi and Kook can, just differently. You need to be okay with this diagnosis Namjoon, before we get home. We have to be present for him." Yoongi sighs pushing a stray hair away from his husband's face. He started the car and drove towards the direction of their house listening to Namjoon has he spoke, the man telling him why he was scared and why he had reacted so badly.  
  
When they got home an hour later, Taehyung was on the floor screaming and crying while Max and Jin were sitting beside the boy trying to get the boy to calm down. Hoseok and Jungkook were white as a sheet their faces stained with tears. When the door opened, the two of them ran to their parents. Namjoon sprung into action careful not to touch the boy and startle him. "How long has he been like this?"  
  
"Half hour after you left." Answered Max, he looked to be just as shaken. "He's been repeating words. I did finally get him to stop screaming."  
  
The three adults turn around when they noticed that the boy wasn't crying anymore. Jin was on the floor with Taehyung pushing Yeontan in the boys face, and took his little brother's hand and ran it through the dogs fur. Tae is smiling a little bit now still whispering quietly to himself. "See Yeontan loves you. I love you TaeTae!" The fifteen year old says, and pets the dog behind his ears.  
  
"Broken?" The eight year olds voice comes back small and scared. Yoongi and Namjoon looked at each other, turns out their son was more aware of his surrounding than they thought. Namjoon mad a move towards his son, but Yoongi stopped and whispered a quiet "let Jin help him," before he laced their fingers together.  
  
"Not broken. Never broken Taehyung-ah, how can something as precious as you be broken? You don't need to be fixed because there's nothing wrong with you. Different, but not broken." The fifteen year old boy smiles and ruffled his brothers hair. "I know it feels impossible to meet the expectations and demands of life at a time when your heart is laid waste, but you have to wade through the thick waters to heal your broken pieces, and it will happen—"  
  
The three adults in the room had tears in their eyes and for the first time in a very long time, Yoongi can see that his first born child is no longer a baby, in front of him sat a young boy who like the rest of the world was figure out who he wanted to be and as he listened to Jin speak to his sibling, a warm feeling rushes over him and he smiled. They might just be able to get through this in time.  
  
"All you have to do, Taehyung is use your little voice and make it big by being honest. Make it brave by crying out for help. Make it powerful by sharing the truth and owning it in its full capacity and saying to someone "Help." or "This is my mess." or "I need you." I'll be there for you Winter Bear, always. And when the world gets too big you can come to me. I'll protect you."  
  
"And me too TeTe!" Said Hobi who was now kneeling down beside his younger brother, Taehyung’s left hand in his. Hes wearing his big bright smile, the kind that made people want to smile as well. And it works because Tae is smiling and Hobi and Jin are hugging tickling the boy as loud giggles escape the eight year olds mouth. Jungkook joins in throwing himself onto of Taehyung and peppering kisses on the boys face, cheeks and mouth.  
  
Max, Yoongi and Namjoon pulled out their phone big smiles etched on each of their faces at they snapped pictures and took videos. They would be just fine, no matter where this diagnosis takes them. Their winter flower will be just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling exhausted lately, like I have to give more than I have. I'm tired all the time and easily drained. I find a lot of joy from writing so I can escape when things get too much. Thank you for everyone who reads this story and comments. I appreciate all of you.


	32. Chapter Twenty-nine: Jin Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't post this earlier, my internet has been really wishy washy and I haven't been able to connect to it. 
> 
> Warning: mild mention of abuse, language, and slight angst.
> 
> Guys, I'm so tired. I have big plans for the remaining chapters. So please bear with me.

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Jin Begins**  
 **Warning: mild mention of abuse, language, and slight angst**  
  
  
Jin pushed the door to his parents bedroom open and walked to the side that Namjoon usually slept in. Namjoon was gone for the week visiting his parents and he was taking the opportunity to be spoiled. He crawled in beside his papa, drawing the blanket over his shoulders and snuggled closer, his papa's arms around him in a matter of seconds. He pulled Jin close to him, his chin resting on top of the boys head. "Couldn't sleep either?"   
  
"Nightmare."   
  
Yoongi mhmed, pulling the boy closer until there was no space between. He ran his left hand through the back of his sons head, kissing his soft hair. For the most part, Jin and Hobi were doing better, he and Namjoon had taken the boys to see a psychiatrist so they could have tools to help them cope with the trauma they had gone through. They would be scarred and traumatized for a long time, but now they had things that could help them. Both boys had developed a form of social anxiety, and anxiety, they jumped at every little thing, but it was understandable. Both him and Namjoon were helping Jin cope with the fact that he had been molested. As horrible as it was to say it, he and Jin were able to bond because he had gone through the same thing. He had experienced the shame his son was currently dealing with, the anger, the lose of his innocence, and the emotions that came with feeling dirty. It would pass, it would, but the scars were permanent.   
  
The man huffed loudly, breathing in the scent of Jins 'stress free eucalyptus shampoo and after a minute or two he spoke, saying, "the nightmares will eventually stop and one day, you'll look back and say, 'shit, I was stronger than I gave myself credit for.' The memory will still be shifty and fresh, like it had happened yesterday, but it hurt less." He squeezed his son tighter before he continued to speak, "you saved Hobi, Seokjin, not many people would have taken their siblings place like you did. I know it won't make you feel better, but you should be proud. I'm proud- I'm proud of you baby."   
  
"I don't regret taking Hobi's place, not for one bit, I hate that he had to see them do that to me." He's crying now, head against the crook of his papa's neck. "I was sexually assaulted, but Hobi having to watch will leave him traumatized for who knows how long."   
  
Yoongi and Namjoon had been over the moon when they got the call that they had found Jin. Hoseok in his delirious state was able to repeat all the instructions that Jin had told and thats how they were able to find the boy. It sucked to say the least, but Jin and Hobi would have a bond for the rest of their lives. 

The parents had had Jin explain everything to them before they were to leave the hospital.   
  
Hearing the boys recall everything that had happened to them, still made him sick to his stomach. Who did that to kids? They lost something they were never going to get back and that was the bit that hurt the most. His kids were going to grow up faster than most children their age. Suga let out a puff of air, his breathing a bit shallow. "I'm so sorry that happened to you baby."   
  
Jin shrugged and snuggled closer to his papa's body, basking in the mans body heat, his baby belly pushing against his stomach. He looked up in the darkness of his room and saw shiny eyes staring back at home a small smile on his papa's face.   
  
"Can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Always,"   
  
"When the one guy was having his way with me, I-I...um... well, I got aroused, but I didn't enjoy it."   
  
Yoongi pulled back, untangled himself from Jins body and turned around and turned on the light. Green eyes were now staring into brown sleepy eyes, "listen to me and listen carefully, just because your body responded, doesn't mean you wanted that to happen to you. You didn't ask for that to happen to you Seokjinnie, but don't feel bad or embarrassed if your body reacted a certain way."   
  
"I didn't enjoy it?"   
  
"I know you didn't baby."   
  
"Will I ever enjoy being with someone in that way?"   
  
In the past, Suga would have said no. He never thought that he'd be able to move on after he had been assaulted by his then boyfriend, but then he met Namjoon and everything after that felt so natural. He was able to be himself. He had had to tell Namjoon that part of his life and though he had wanted to wait much later, he knew that Rm needed to know the truth. Now, as he looked at his son, the answer was yes. His son would be able to get through this. He would be able to see someone that way and be intimate with them.   
  
A smile framed his face and he says, "you will not only be able to date someone, but one day you'll enjoy being intimate with your significant other. It took me a while to want to have sex with anyone, but when the right person comes along, everything will work its self out."   
  
"Was your right person daddy?"   
  
Yoongi nods, pushing a stray hair out of his face, it still surprised how much Rm had changed him. "Yeah he was. He made the bad days less scary and the good days he made liveable." He laughs to himself thinking about how Namjoon had held him while he cried or had a meltdown. "Believe it or not, but I was a mess when I met your daddy. I hated being alive, but I hated being alive in my own skin. It was torture and every day I woke up and I'd think, again, really, I have to do this again? I was just going through the motions. I never really loved any body, but your daddy changed that. Eventually I was able to wake up in the mornings without crying. And one day, you'll find someone who makes you see yourself and things differently."   
  
"How long did it take you to go through the motions?"   
  
"Long time, decades maybe; it wasn't until I married your daddy, then things started to change, I learned that I was loveable and that I was enough. It was very hard at first because I hated the person I was and the person I had become. On the outside I was pretending, but I was also dying on the inside. I drank because it made things hurt less, and when I was assaulted, I would go on a binge drinking high, but when I was low, and the alcohol couldn't hide the pain I was in, I would crash so low that I didn't get out of bed for days. I would show up at fan meetings drunk out of my mind. I was a nightmare."   
  
"What made you stop all that?"   
  
"A bunch of different things, your daddy, your uncle Jackson and Jb and uncle Max." It paid to have so many people beside him who wanted the best for him. Namjoon had been the first person to truly see him and when the self hate and self doubt had stopped, he had began to rebuild himself. After a year of taking a break from music, he came back stronger and released some of the songs to his mixtapes. Having Namjoon and Si-hyuk there with him had really helped. When he was having a bad day, he would talk, they made him talk, even when he didn't want to, but the push was exactly what he had needed.   
  
  
  
  
  
When Yoongi got out of the shower the next morning, clad in just a towel, he found Jin sound asleep in their bed, Jungkook sitting in the middle of the bed in his pull up, a dummy in his mouth. "Jungkookie, what are you doing?"   
  
"Keepginniecompany..." Suga laughed throwing the towel that was on his head at the boy. His son just giggled and smiled behind his dummy.   
  
"Keep your brother company while I get dressed, yeah?"   
  
Jungkook nods. And assessing that both boys would be fine by themselves for a few minutes, Yoongi shuts the door and proceeded to get changed.   
  
Today was day number eight of the week long trial process. Namjoon and Yoongi were up late last night talking to the lawyers and Jin on what exactly happened in a court room. And though Namjoon wasn't physically there with them, they were able to video call him. They told Jin that he would be under oath, which meant that he wasn't allowed to lie and he would be put through difficult situations in which he would have to relive the events on what happened to him and Hoseok. Hobi had testified last week, recalling everything that had happened to him while they were held captive. Even though he and Namjoon had already heard the while story, it still broke their heart. Someone had targeted their children and not being able to protect them will always haunt him Namjoon. To say the boy was nervous was na understatement, Jin barely slept last night and when they had finally finished going over what he was to say when asked a question, the boy had finally fallen alseep.   
  
Jake would be accompanying them to the trial because he had to testifying as well. Namjoon would meet them at the court house, while Taehyung and Jungkook stayed with his parents while the trial happened. Max had wanted to come, for support and even though Yoongi told him it wasn't necessary, the man insisted on it saying, "family means supporting each other even when things seem to hard to handle. I'm here for you brother." The members of GOT7 had taken a day off and after getting Namjoon's parents to watch Jackson and Jb's daughter, they all drove to the courthouse. His brother Geum-Jae was there as well, sitting next to Hobi, the boys small hand tightly clasped in his larger one.   
  
"Zachary Cheng, you are being charged with teo counts of kidnapping, two counts of child endangerment, gun possession, and aiding and abetting in a rape. How do you plead?" The man looked like he was going to cry, but pretended he didn't know why   
  
From where Jin was sitting with his parents, their lawyers and Hoseok, he rolled his eyes at the man. They had asked him several times if he really wanted to face the men that did horrible things to him and each time he had said yes. He wasn't going to let them have control anymore. It didn't make any sense to him, he was happy to be testifying against such horrible people, and yet his hands were shaking and he couldn't breathe quite right. He knew this day would come, but sitting here with his parents, his uncles and his younger brother, he felt nothing. No hate... nothing. He was just sad that Hoseok would always carry those images with him. What did the boy see when he looked at him? Did he see his big brother protecting him or something else. Jin had always thought that he would come. The man had— Jin knew that, Jake's testimony would help considerably—but the man was late and not seeing him there actually hurt. Not that Jin was hoping for anything to come from Jake's testimony, the man had to show up, he deserved that much. After all he had been the one to recommend Zach in the first place. Besides, if Jaje had any sense or any capacity for remembering his commitment, the bodyguard would probably only hurt this case in the end. Still, it stung not to see his uncle in the crowd of onlookers.   
  
"Mr. Cheng?" Yoongi noticed that the man hadn't answered, his former bodyguard seemed to realize this ,and yet he looked like he couldn't care less. For some reason, sitting there in the crowd and watching that sick smile on the man's face, Yoongi just felt numb. And for the first time that morning since he and Namjoon had taken a seat in the courthouse, he felt nervous. He was starting to realize, for the first time, that things might not go as planned— that the bad guys might actually win. He had been against this from the start, but this is what Hoseok and Seokjin wanted, they wanted to face their captors and Yoongi never expected for things to go this far. Honestly, he'd expected Seokjin to change his mind, in some twisted way he knew that Namjoon had hoped for that as well, but when Hoseok didn't back out, he sort knew that Jin wouldn't either. Somehow, he'd never imagined that the trial would go on this long.   
  
"Mr. Cheng, I won't ask you again, how do you plead?" The ex bodyguard opened his mouth, and for a moment Namjoon ans Yoongi thought the man would say _guilty,_ but the words not guilty came out as clear as a church bell on Sunday morning. Yoongi saw Namjoon's hand clench into a fist and he placed a pale shaky hand over his husband's larger one, squeezing gently. sound came out. How could the man just sit there with that smug smile on his face and say thise words. He wanted to say something, he tried—he really did try, but his mouth refused to open and make a sound and Yoongi just gaped blankly at Zach. This all felt so… distant. Like a scene from a horror film. The rapper didn't feel like it was Zach who was sitting there, awaiting his sentencing, but someone or something less human had taken Zach's place.   
  
The rolm jolted, suddenly, but both Yoongi and Namjoon didn't understand why. All of them were staring, now, and he distinctly felt that there was something he didn't understand , but the silence was just as deafening as it was suffocating. Namjoon and Yoongi turned a small smile softly gracing their face, it was Jake.   
  
"Mr. Westenso, how nice to see you again. Surely, we can find a better time—"   
  
"I'm sorry I'm late your honor, I was run off the road, some here really didn't want me to make it to this trial today." There was no way. As if the ex bodyguard needed any more charges put on his already long list of bad things he's done. The members of GOT7 are smiling, hearing Jake's deep gravelly voice. "I was on my way here when I noticed that I was being followed. I'm sorry hyung for being late." He politely bowed towards Yoongi and his family.   
  
"Jake?" Jin's voice broke over and it was barely a whisper scraping out of his throat but Jake smiled over at him, whispering don't worry to the teenager. The man didn't say another word, but the moment his dark eye made contact with him, Jin knew his uncle didn't need to say anything to reassure him. When Jake turned back to the judge, Jin finally let the tears start to fall. It was real, now. There was hope. He had given his testimony an hour ago, hoping that what he told the courts would be enough to put that scumbag and his scumbag friends behind bars for the rest of their lives.   
  
He heard Jake's voice— a senseof relief falling over him when the man took the stand, placed his right hand placed it over his chest and then raise his left and promised to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth; when Jake sat down, his voice rang out—addressing the court, the jurors and the judge. He recounted what happened to Jin and Hobi and the state Jin had been in when he found the boy. "That boy," Jake pointed over at Jin, "saved his little brother's life. In fact, Hoseok wouldn't be here today, if it wasn't for him. _He_ is the reason that that sweet boy could come here today and stand here before you to give the truth of what haplened."   
  
Namjoon smiled, the room now belonged to Jake. And the man had become an amazing speaker. It was here, though, that he paused long enough to turn back to Jin and Hobi and the rest of the Min family. "I have always been a firm believer that people can change. I also believe that bad people sometimes do good things and sometimes good people do bad things, I believe in redemption as well, but in my opinion, Zach-- Mr. Cheng, should be locked away. Jake paused, letting his words sink in, but his eyes never once looked away from those eyes that were staring into his soul from the front row. "They were kids, and you took something from them, something they'll never get back. I've known Zach for basically my whole life and he was never a bad, but he wasn't good either. Jake repeated, his eyes heavy with sadness, he turns to address Zach, "He was a kid man, they both were, but you took away their innocence and their safety. They treated you like family, but that wasn't enough for you."

"He killed my brother!" Zach shouts from across the room. Various mutters circulated the room but Jake wasn't having it.   
  
"You're wrong, Jake. I was the one who hit him, but I didn't kill him. Your brother was a walking time bomb, even the slightest fall would've killed him." More murmurs and people gasped.   
  
"We'll take a twenty minute recess."  
  


  
** ☆BTS☆ **

  
  
Twenty minutes later after they had eaten a quick lunch and his parents had checked on them to see how they were holding up mentally they were all piled into the courthouse again. "Upon hearing the testimonies of Mr. Westenson and Sergeant Kim, arguing for the acquittal of Mr. Zachary Cheng, the court will now here the verdict."   
  
With bated breath, they scorched to the edge of their seats waiting to see what the jury had to say.   
  
A bigger man from the jury stands up and faces the judge. "On the count of second degree kidnapping, we find the defendant guilty." The man's voice boomed, bearing down on Zach with the full weight and hatred and fear the man has caused. "On the count of child endangerment, gun possession, and aiding and abetting in a rape. We find the defendant guilty."   
  
The sound was like a choir, music to his once deafening ears. Jin had never thought that the words guilty would sound so good, so encouraging and so empowering. He heard so many voices hooting and crying that he knew before it was over, before the verdict announced the results that the man would be going to jail. He couldn't get his mind to comprehend that fact, but then there were people who were swarming near him and his family, buzzing with cameras and questions but Jin didn't understand why.   
  
Seokjin and Hoseok were a mess of tears and shaky limbs but his parent's didn't even seem to notice. The men who kidnapped them would never see the light of day again, he and Hobi could sleep well knowing that some of their nightmares would stop.   
  
"Jin" Before he even realized that people were screaming questions at them—or rather, at his parents, mostly Yoongi—he was on his feet and he was hugging his uncle. Jake's big strong arms wrapped around him pulling him close. This didn't make sense. He was supposed to be relived, supposed to feeling something other than happy, but he didn't. He was happy and numb at the same. He didn't realize how hard he was sobbing until Jake started to whisper little reassurances to him. "I love you, Jin and I'm sorry that this even happened to you and Hobi." Where the fuck had that come from!? Jin reeled, and tried to get away before the swarm of cameras could come closer to him but Jake kept his grip. For years now, for as long as he could remember, his uncle, his father's bodyguard was the reason why they were safe, while his father's fans hadn't been able to swarm them or find out what their names were. He had suppressed hus feelings for so long, now that he didn't have anything to worry about, he was able to relax a little. But the hand in his hair just continued to soothe him and the arm around his waist didn't loosen.   
  
"I love you too, Uncle Jake. Thank you for everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got home later that night Namjoon had carried Jin off to bed, lahing his son down on top of the covers. The fact that the jurors had voted in his favout and had believed Jin and Hobi's testimonials was really helpful and now both boy would be able to sleep in peace knowing that they did everything they could to put Zach and Jeong-hoon behind bars. They would probably still have nightmares for a while, but eventually, he know that both if his boys would be able to recover full with little to no damage to their personalities, the damage was still there and both Jin and Hoseok were more cautious now, but they would be okay.   
  
Rolling the boy over to his side a little, Namjoon pulled Jin's arm out of the right arm if his jacket and repeated the same action this time with the left hand. He walked to the dressed on the opposite side of the room and pulled out an RJ, night shirt and matching Rj, pajama bottoms and walked back to the sleeping boy. His son looked exhausted, the trial had really taking a toll on him and having to testify did not help, but as he changed Jin into his night clothes, and threw the dirty one in the laundry basket, their was a small smile etched on the boys face. Namjoon was glad to see him smile, it had been a while. Relief flooded through his body seeing the small smile on his son's face, he was worried that the boy would never smile again, this was a step in the right direction. Knowing that his son didn't like to sleep with socks on, he pulled them off and laid them beside a Jin in case he woke up in the middle of the night and was cold. Placing one last kiss on his son's head, he turned off the light and closed the door, whispering a quiet 'I love you,' to the sleeping boy.   
  
When he returned back to their room, Yoongi was in bed holding a crying Jungkook. The child was over tired and had been since around two o'clock that afternoon having missed his nap time because of the trial. Namjoon pulled back the covers, taking off his pants and socks and slipped into bed. "Hes a stubborn piece of work when he's tired." He says taking his son from Yoongi's arms. Yoongi needed to go sleep too, the man had been on his feet all day, having no time to take care of himself or the babies growing in his tummy. Namjoon took the dummy from his husband's hand and popped it in his son's mouth, rocking back and forth gently. He hoped the rocking motion would put the baby to sleep; he and Yoongi need to talk for a while before they called it a day.   
  
"How are your parents?" Asked Yoongi.   
  
"They're fine, they were bummed that they couldn't go to the trial today."   
  
"Yeah I bet, but I really appreciate that they were able to watch the boys." Yoongi says, turning off the lamp on his night side table and settled down into the duvet. "Next time, let's not give Kook ice cream when he hasn't napped."   
  
Namjoon nods, tapping rhythmically on Jungkook's bottom, the boys eyes were closed and he was not lazily sucking on the dummy. The thirty-one year old smiles softly down at his son, brushing a few stray hairs away from the baby's eyes and tucking them behind his hair. God where had the time gone? Somehow he had blinked and.four years had gone by, his baby wouldn't be a baby for too much longer. He'd miss these moments, holding Jungkook in his arms why the boy slept peacefully, without a care in the world. He was glad that he and Yoongi were able to provide a safe place for them to just be boys, but the thought sadden him. They weren't able to protect Hoseok and Jin . That day would haunt him for the rest of his life. He had searched high and low for them and after he had exhausted all his resources, nothing, the boys weren't any where to be found. He had to go home and tell Yoongi they he hadn't found them. Neither of them had slept that night too worried that he they slept they might miss something. The next morning Yoongi's morning sickness had been so bad, the man couldn't get out of bed. And nothing seemed to help him. "For a moment there, Yoon, I thought they'd get away with it."   
  
"Yes I was too baby, I can't believe they tried to run Jake off the road to silence him. What were they thinking?"   
  
"That they probably wouldn't get caught." Said Rm. He's looking down at Jungkook's face again, the boy's eyes moving under his eyelashes. Jungkook looked like a prince, his lips tightly wrapped around the dummy, but hes no longer sucking on it. Namjoon's afraid to move because he know if Kook wakes up, they'd spend the rest of the night trying to get him to sleep, so he twists his body gently, laying the small body in the middle of the bed. Yoongi looks at him and he looks back at his husband, afraid to do anything when Jungkook stirred and made a whiney noise, giving the dummy three aggressive sucks before settling down again his body curling into his papa's side. "If we're lucky, he might sleep through the night." Namjoon whispers, a sigh caught in his throat.   
  
The rapper grinned and starts running his fingers through their son's hair. "Have you given any more thought to having Taehyung take those Saxophone lesson and turning tge one guest room into a sensory room?"   
  
No he hadn't. His mind had been too focused on the trail today and making sure he was emotionally available for his family.   
  
"Not really, I don't know where to even start. I know we need to find something to distract him, but ... I mean, like what if he throws a fit when something goes wrong or he doesn't get his own way? How do we even handle something like that? What if he doesn't like the sensory room?"   
  
"Its gotta be easier than having twins, right, I mean he's still the same sweet kid, just needs a little more help." He says separating Jungkook's bangs. Namjoon just nods, resting his head on the palm of his left hand, his right hand resting on Jungkook's tummy. "I mean, I'd like to think all our kids are just a little more special." They laugh hearing how strained and forced it sounds. They're both scared. Scared for Taehyung, how something like this was changing his life. And scared they might mess him up even more. They didn't know the first thing about raising an autistic child, yet alone how they would treat him. He was the same Taehyung they know and love, but he's different and even though they encouraged their boys to be different and find their own way, this was a new kind of different, a new kind of struggle. They wanted to know, but knowing was just as scary as not knowing.   
  
"Jesus Joon!"   
  
The younger man laughs, "I know..."   
  
"How about we talk about this some more tomorrow and get Taehyung’s opinion on it as well."   
  
"Sounds like a plan baby." They lean over Jungkook meeting in the middle, their lips connecting quickly for a gentle kiss. "I love you, sleep well."   
  
"I love you too Yoongi."

  
  
**☆BTS☆**   
  


  
He carefully walked back to the kitchen where Namjoon, Max, Yugyeom, Mark, Jackson and BamBam were eating yogurt and fruit. Jb, Jinyoung and Youngjae were off to the side sitting at the kitchen table making baby sounds at Jb's daughter. He had just finished putting Jungkook and Taehyung down for a nap and had sent Hobi to his room to have some quiet time. He walked down the hall to check on Jin before he would join the other adults in the kitchen. Jin hadn't answer when he knocked so he carefully pushed the door open and walked in, there was clothes everywhere and the boys room smelled putrid, like something had died. He tapped on the boys bathroom door calling his name. No answer. He knocked on the door again and pushed it open, dropping the clothes he had in his hand on the floor. He quickly closed the door, gathered the dirty clothes and walked out of the room throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper.   
  
"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Mark asked, feeding his husband a spoonful of yogurt.   
  
Yoongi shakes his head but doesn't say anything. He still couldn't believe what he saw. "He’s getting chest and armpit hair, Joon, our baby is not a baby anymore. Hes a man."  
  
"He is not getting chest-" Argued Namjoon   
  
"Yes he is and he smells bad _all_ the time, like all the fucking time babe." Yoongi muttered as be stood with his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
Namjoon been standing there for the past thirty minutes, staring, or rather, glowering, at the contents on the table, he was in deep thought about what to have for dinner. "Then we'll buy him more deodorant?"   
  
Yoongi glanced over and gave him his best ‘shut up’ look.   
  
Namjoon sighed, unsure of what she wanted to him to do. "It’s puberty-" he says carefully   
  
"That’s right! He’s not my little baby anymore! He’s all…tall and…angsty…and moody! God Joonie, I looked up and he grew up on me."   
  
Namjoon laughed not sure what to say, Yokngi was a bit emotional today, crying at breakfast when Jungkook got ceral in his hair, or when Hobi came down stairs all showered and dressed. It wasn't only Yoongi that was feeling old these days, Namjoon was having a hard time as well. He still couldn't stop thinking about the way Jin helped Taehyung last week when the boy was having a nervous breakdown. "I don't really know what you want me to do here Yoon, its puberty. If we had a daughter would we tell her she shouldn't get her period because we still see her as a sweet innocent girl?"   
  
"No!" Yoongi sent death glares his way as Jake and Ten entered the room. "When did he grow up?"   
  
"He’s fifteen- it happens."   
  
Namjoon grabbed Yoongi by the collar of his jacket and pulled his husband closer, kissing the older man on the lips. "He's growing up, but just the other day I saw him drinking out of a sippy cup because he had just done his make up and didn't want to put his lips on the cup" Rm said kissing him again. "He's still our baby."   
  
"So what made you look like you've seen a ghost?" Asked Yugyeom, the man reached for another sandwich and another yogurt   
  
"He’s been in the bathroom for more than an hour. How dirty was he?" Said the rapper.   
  
Namjoon shoved half of his sandwich into his mouth and mumbled something his husband couldn't quite make out. The man was worrying about nothing.  
  
"You’re a moron, hyung. You know what he’s doing in there, right?" asked Jackson   
  
Namjoon and Yoongi exchanged glances. The rapper gave him a small shrug and Namjoon frowned. He tried to think back to when he was a teenager and how'd he go to the bathroom and pretend that he's taking a shower but he was really in there watching porn. "Shaving his non-existant beard?" Said Rm softly.   
  
"Wrong answer, bro," Jackson muttered as Yoongi's eyes went wide and all but came out of his head like a cartoon character. "Oh my god, hyung, you caught your son watching porn?"   
  
"He's…" Yoongi tilted his head, as if they could read his thoughts. "Um... well..."   
  
Jackson laughs, stopping when he heard Jb say his name. "No shit dude, you walked in on him jerking-"   
  
"Jesus fucking christ," Jinyoung says sporting the same horrified look that was on Suga's face.   
  
"No… shut up!" Yoongi began before his eyes went wide. His baby would do no such thing, he was still innocent. "I don't want to talk about it."   
  
"What?" Questioned Namjoon. The younger man motioned with his hand and Suga groaned. He didn’t want to think about his son wanking in the shower. Being a teenage boy was gross, disgusting and horrifying as is and in Namjoon's eyes Seokjin was still that three year old baby boy who would come running to the door when he'd get home from work. He didn't need that image tarnished by Yoongi telling them that the boy was watching porn and getting experience with him hands. "Really? I refuse to believe it."   
  
Joon…" Yoongi began before his husband cuts him off.   
  
"So thats what he was doing in there last Friday? He spent nearly an hour in the shower." The thirty-one year old winced, putting his yogurt down on the counter. His face is contorted into a scowl.   
  
Jake cleared his throat and says, "well at least he knew to go somewhere with privacy," The man smiles and stuffed a few grapes into his mouth. "If I recall, we've caught you and Namjoon in compromising positions before. Just don't shame him when he comes downstairs" Jake said through a mouth full of sandwich, already done with this conversation.   
  
"Hi…dads, uncle, all of yous…um…what’s up? Why are you all doing here?"   
  
Yoongi gave a glance with Jackson before clearing his throat. "You know, if you have questions about sex, you can ask your dad and I right?" Jin nods.   
  
"Is this because you caught me watching porn?"   
  
Jackson crossed his arms and muffled a chuckle by coughing. "Were not here to shame you Seokjinnie." The man says, and walked over to his nephew, he took the boys hand and dragged him over to the kitchen table telling him to take a seat. "So who's the girl that's got your tighty whiteys all bunched up?"   
  
"Um... Jackson."   
  
The man shakes his head ignoring Namjoon and dragged a seat in front of the fifteen year old, hands resting on the boys knee. "It’s totally natural to look at porn, to feel that euphoric feeling when you're close to the edge, do what you need to do, live your life, but if you want to take things further with this girl that's got your heart racing, just make sure you use a condom." Jackson says and shoves a condom from his jean pocket into his fifteen years old nephew's hand.   
  
Shaking his head, Jin, stuffed the condom into his sweats and says, "Do you always carry condoms in your pocket?" Seokjin muttered, embarrassed.   
  
Namjoon crossed his arms and chuckled. "Its nice that you want to help, Jackie, but Jin is different."   
  
Jin flushed as Jackson processed his daddy's words.   
  
"Oh. So…you and the girl have already…" Jackson questions clearing not getting the point. And from the way Jin's face looked like a riped tomato the man was completely clueless.   
  
"He’s had the sex talk, Jack, he knows what to do and how to use a condom, so chill the fuck out." Yoongi said, giving his a wink smiling warmly. Jin rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well, just because you use a condom..." Jb interrupts his husband handing their daughter over to him. He gives Jackson a 'shut the hell up look' and walks out of the room.   
  
Rm and his husband snorted and all Jin could do was sigh. He made a mental note to never watch porn when his parents were home. This was just as embarrassing as the time he got a boner in music class. He's had the talk with his parents and even though it had been weird asking them all the things he had questions about, this was worse. All his uncles were here in the kitchen listening to Jackson go on and on about safe sex. He had only just started jerking off. "Unca Jackson, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to go and get the first person I like pregnant. Its damn near impossible unless they have my papa's genes."   
  
"You never know, kiddo."   
  
"How about we talk about something else. Max, Jin and I are going to BigHit next week to record this song Jin wrote." Yoongi butted in, seeing the red look on his son's face. The poor kid was as red as a lobster.   
  
Jackson stared at them for a long moment, confused. "Why are you guys so chill about this? What if he comes home with some pregnant chick?"   
  
Jin stood up making his way over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and turned around to look at his family. "I'm very glad that you want to teach me about safe sex Uncle Jackson, but I'm gay. Very gay. I like boys." If it was even possible, the boy's entire face went red and he began mumbling under his breath about how stupid and clueless the man was. He wasn't a kid.   
  
"You’re…gay." Jacksin blinked and forgot about his food for a moment. "So you like…coc- penis? Oh thank god, I dont really know that much about vaginas."   
  
Jin groaned.   
  
"Please don’t make a big deal about it-" before Jackson could day anything else, Jin grabbed his iPad and walked out of the room leaving behind his dumbfounded uncle.   
  
Jb walked into the room a few seconds later and looked around at the shocked faces, "he's gay Jack, close your mouth or you'll catch flies."   
  
"Gay." he’s not knocking anyone up,   
  
"So you can stop freaking out about him jerking off in the shower." It was Mark who spoke up.   
  
"He’s doing it to dudes, not chicks." Added Jinyoung.   
  
Jackson gaped at the other adults in the room for a long moment. He narrowed his eyes and looked between them, as if trying to sense one of them was lying. When no one spoke Jackson opened his mouth and then closed it again. "You all knew he was gay?"   
  
A round of yes rang through the kitchen and Jackson frowns. "How come I didn't know this?"   
  
"Cause you're my oblivious husband." Jb says and kissed his husband on the cheek taking their daughter from him. "So whats the plan tonight, dinner and a movie?"   
  
Yoongi and Namjoon nod, the younger man walked over to his husband and stood behind him a hand resting on his pregnant stomach. He kisses Yoongi's neck and looked up in the direction where Youngjae was sitting making a stink face over at them. "Get a room hyung, not every wants to see you neck your husband."   
  
The rapper laughs flipping their friend the middle finger. The plan was to throw Jin and Hoseok a party to celebrate the result of the trial and take their mind off whatever thought was currently running through their mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I appreciate yous. Lots of love.


	33. Chapter Thirty: Family Outing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I'm tired today. Haven't slept in 2 days. Just a cute little chapter of the Min family and their uncles bonding together. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Warning: Language, adult humor and kids running around naked
> 
> HAPPY READING!!!

** Chapter Thirty: Family Outing Part 2 **   
** Warning: Language, adult humor and kids running around naked **

After about an hour the house became quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet. So, you left the food on the stove to quickly check on your family. Yoongi was on the couch eating a bowl of chocolate popcorn and chips when Namjoon and the boy, along with BamBam walked in. Namjoon had been kind enough to allow him to have a day to himself. Just a day where he wasn't taking care of crying kids or bickering. Last night had been rough on both him and the baby and the boys. After about three hours of vomiting and dry heaving, he was finally able to get some relief and after finally falling asleep, Jin, Hoseok and Jungkook woke up screaming from nightmares. Although the therapy sessions were helping, the therapist said that both boys were blocking out memories from what had happened to them. Around six o'clock, Jin, Hoseok and Jungkook finally fell asleep, but by that time, Taehyung had woken up because he wet the bed. He and Namjoon were finally able to fall asleep again around eight o'clock in the morning, extremely exhausted.  
  
As soon as Namjoon and the boys left, Yoongi immediately took off his clothes, stepped into the shower and went back to bed. He was feeling extremely tired today and he really appreciated that Namjoon was allowing him this time to be alone.  
  
Yoongi's wearing those ugly faded sweat pants again that cost more than three of his best pair of Dr. Martens shoes, the waistband clings low on his widen hips. The loose white tee he has on clings to the gentle swell of his stomach which has well and truly popped now.  
  
The father bends down to retrieve what looks like their lunch from the oven, a small pizza for Kookie, and half a piece of salmon. The food for the rest of the family is sitting on the stove waiting to be eaten. One of the best things about Yoongi nestling was the food. The man was already a good cook, but God he be lying if he said he disnt enjoy the dishes the man made. Namjoon smiles and wolf whistles loudly.  
  
"You know this pregnancy is doing amazing things for your cooking."  
  
"Oh, just my cooking?"  
  
Namjoon smiled and shakes his head, "its doing amazing things for your ass as well."  
  
Yoongi cocks his hips a little more, gives it a shake before placing the pizza and salmon carefully onto the island.  
  
"Well lunch is ready, if you want to go and gather our children," he says proudly, picking up the pizza he had set on the island and carried it over to the kitchen table.  
  
"I can see that." Namjoon says and walks across the kitchen gluing himself to Suga's back, arms immediately wrapping around his waist to rest on the bump, his large hands rubbing gentle circles across the smooth skin Yoongi is warm and smells sweet when the younger man nuzzles in behind his ear. And says, "you should let me help you next time, you’re not supposed to be doing any heaving lifting."  
  
"Its a pot of kimchi and a plate of kimbab,"  
  
"Not what I mean, Baby."  
  
Yoongi's jaw flexes hard, the way he got when he was upset or about to have a shouting fit. "I just thought having a lunch that isn't take out would be nice." He understood that but the littlest things could make his husband go into labor early and since the doctors thought it would be better for his health and if everything went according to plan, they would have Yoongi deliver the twins at ten months instead of nine.  
  
The rapper's pregnancy has been designated high-risk. Accidental, but certainly not unwanted, by him, Namjoon spent the first eight weeks after they’d found out Yoongi was expecting in a state of near constant panic as he watched the older man suffer through violent bouts of morning, noon, and night sickness; throwing up at all hours, unable to sleep, not keeping anything down. His weight had even dipped below the normal acceptable weight and Rm felt like the worst human and the world's lousiest father in the world when the doctor told them that although Yoongi would be able to carry the baby's without any physical damages to his health, his body may not be compatible with pregnancy and if the symptoms worsened their only option would be termination. Thank the gods that the sickness mostly tapered off after he reached the fourteen weeks of pregnancy.  
  
Reluctantly pulling away from the comfort of Yoongis back, Namjoon headed to the basement to get the two older boys. "Wash your hands and I'll be down with Kook and Tae in a minute. Help your papa finish setting the table please."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
When their daddy returns fifteen minutes later, they eat the delicious meal Yoongi had made them, laughing when Jungkook got pizza sauce in his hair and neck. They were all shocked that a tiny person Kook could eat the small pizza his papa made and the salmon. The boy was definitely going through a growth spent. As they ate, Namjoon carefully observed Taehyung while the boy ate, he had eaten one or two pieces of kimbab, a few steamed vegetables and spent the rest of the lunch picking at his plate. He could tell that his son was more distant lately, emotional for no reason and throwing fits when he didnt get what he wanted. He cried more as well, always wanting to be held and always fixating on games or Yeontan.  
  
When the dishes from lunch were cleaned and the left over food was placed in the refrigerator, they retired to the living. The moment his husband's body hit the couch, Yoongi falls asleep, Namjoon turned on the television and carefully picks Hoseok up off the floor so the boy was sitting on his right knee and then he picks Yoongi's legs up, sliding himself under more comfortably and sags into the cushions.  
  
The Min family was still sitting in front of the tv when Yoongi woke up four hours later to use the bathroom. Rm changes the television station, and exits out of the movies app and clicks the Disney Plus icon. He's snoring lightly five minutes laters, which was also new to the last few weeks. He was getting to that point in his pregnancy when he was feeling every horrible side affect of being pregnant. Namjoon tries to hit each spot as he massages Yoongi's feet. The man doesn't wake, but groans and presses his left foot back more firmly into the space between his husband's thighs and the couch. "Mmm m, hey don't fight don't fight."  
  
"Daddy, my turn." Hobi whines from his spot next to him. "Jin hyung already picked a show."  
  
"Jin, let Hoseokkie pick something." Said Rm, he reached out his hand and took the remote handing it off to Hobi. "TaeTae do you feel well enough to let Tannie out to pee?"  
  
The eight year old shakes his head crawled on all fours and stood up from there. "Yeah daddy, can you come with me, its getting dark."  
  
Namjoon grins, brown eyes meeting green. He stood up carefully trying not to wake his husband and lifts the mans legs back down on the couch.  
  
"Go grab Tannie, and a jacket." When Tannie was walked, fed the father and son went back to watch tv with the rest of the family. They spend the day relaxing, eating and laughing.  
  
  
  


  
It’s a last minute schedule, because apparently he's only ever given a days to himself if he can be taken away at a moments notice. It was harder now with kids and a belly that was growing everyday, but it was a spur of the moment thing. They’re standing outside Everland Resort, Yongin, Gyeonggi Province and it was supposed to be only a two night thing because Yoongi was headed up that way to do a fanmeet with Max, but then Namjoon wanted to make a whole thing of it. Because the ony thing he wanted to do after a fanmeet was go to an amusement park. He didnt want to spend all day walking around with four boys, no way. But Namjoon wanted go to an amusement park. "No way, I’m going to sleep," says Yoongi, scowling at Namjoon who shrugs, rubs sheepishly at the back of his neck. "I just finished a two day fanmeet, I'm tired and so are the babies you implanted in my womb. And how do you know Max will enjoy roller coasters?"  
  
"It’s half a day, Yoongi," the younger man says, "we’ll go on a roller coaster, do the safari and then we'll come back."  
  
From his spot on the hotel couch, Max looked up and says, "I love roller-coasters Suga hyung."  
  
"No roller coasters," Yoongi shakes his head, glancing across at Hoseok, who still hasn’t said anything yet, who is chewing nervously on his fingers and lower lip, staring with weird intensity at his daddy's shoes... "Hoseok is terrified of heights, Kook is too small and I don't want our epileptic child on that wooden death trap."  
  
"We have to do a roller coaster," Namjoon argues, in a house full of boys you'd think he'd get what he wants most the time, but no, here they were arguing over something as stupid as theme park rides. “The place has the best roller coasters.”  
  
"I’m going to try to win Jeonggukkie some prizes, papa,"Jin murmurs and Taehyung nods fervently in agreement and Jeongguk giggles.  
  
"You can do whatever the fuck you want, baby, me, Hoseokkie, and Koo are gonna go on the teacup ride, and go to the zoo." Says Yoongi, folding his arms across his chest. Namjoon’s eyes narrow and Jin hides his laugh behind his hand and Hoseok looks up, blinks at his parents, then blinks again. Yoongi tilts his chin, sniffs, "what? I absolutely don't want Taehyung on that ride, I'm goddamn serious Joonie," he says finality in his words. He wasn't in the mood for a hospital visit in a place he didn't feel comfro. "I swear to God Namjoon, if I see him on that death trap, I'll withhold S-E-X from you until you die."  
  
They go to the park. It’s quite beautiful, really, Mt Fuji in the distance, cut through by the weird twisting metal that makes up the roller coasters. There’s no one else there, the parts where they’ll be filming have been sectioned off for them. Yoongi might have been able to appreciate it if he hadn’t been there under duress. He scuffs his shoes as he walks, keeps close to Hoseok, who is uncharacteristically quiet. Or maybe not, maybe just worried silent. It’s no secret that he’s easily scared and they’d looked up the park on the way and it really is eighty percent roller coasters and the haunted house is called the labyrinth of fear and Yoongi doesn’t think they’ll be able to avoid both. He’s going to punch the first person who suggests Hoseok go on the Takabisha roller coaster. He’s going to punch them and then make them ride it thirty times while he takes Hoseok to the merry-go-round so he’ll laugh.  
  
"Joonie, if anything happens to them, I'll murder you where you stand, I'm not fucking around." Yoongi says still in a tizzy. He hadn't been able to relax at all on the car ride here and was afraid something bad might happen. He didnt like public spaces especially places crowded with people who were only looking out for themselves. Thank God Jake and Ten were with them, it helped knowing they were there. "Who the fuck would build a roller coaster out of wooden parts? Are they waiting for some Final Destination shit to happen?" Yoongie asks, swaying into Namjoon as they navigate the park. He had Jungkook on his hip and was holding Hobi's hand, the boy was shaking. "Amusement park designers must really fucking like hurting children. Just a lawsuit waiting to happen."  
  
Hoseok laughs and from the sound that emits from his mouth, Suga could tell that his son was a nervous wreck. "I don't have to go on that, right papa!" he says, the words coming out as a statement instead of a question. "I change my mind."  
  
"Kids these days are so stupid," mutters Yoongi, "you don't have to go on there if you don't want Hoseokkie."  
  
"You gotta go on Hobi, I'll protect you." The boy says, standing in front of his brother and says, "you gotta be old like papa to hate coasters, he's scared of everything."  
  
Yoongi rolled his eyes, he wasn't old. Not yet at least. "If me not wanting this trip to turn out like a Final Destination movie means I'm old, then yes, I'm old as hell. I don't really want to be scraping my kids off the pavement today." If they wouldn't listen to jim, then the next best thing is to scare the wits out of them.  
  
"Are you afraid of coasters, hyung?" Ten asked.  
  
"Nah, I just like my feet firmly planted on the ground." Said Yoongi a bit annoyed that Namjoon wasn't listening to anything he was saying.  
  
It ends up being easy enough to get out of going on the roller coasters. Giving his already scared nature, he was surprised that Jin was so eager to try anything that looks like it could kill him and poor Hobi, not wanting to be call chicken shit is quick to follow, even Jake who is afraid of heights as well, squares his shoulders and follows Namjoon and the boys. He had told Taehyungie since they got in the car that he could not ride the roller-coasters, but the boy had cried stating how unfair everything was. For some stupid reason, Namjoon had convinced him to let Taehyung come with them and as he watched the eight year old pull Max along, he shook his head and rolled his eyes. This was going to end every badly. He just knew it. He watched Jin and Namjoon stroll through the park hand in hand and laughing at shit together. Suddenly he had become the parent of five boy and it’s really annoying, that Namjoon can do that, forget that their jobs were to make sure their kids lived long enough to not die a horrible death and Yoongi knows he can't complain, its been a while since he's heard Jin and Hobi laugh and God, if that's not the sweetest sound he's ever heard- he doesn't want to take this moment away from them, but it sucked always being the responsible one. As he watched them skip off to their deaths holding hands, he felt his insides flutter.  
  
"Me and Kook are going on the teacups, Hope are you coming?" Says Yoongi, when the camera is on him, and Namjoon laughs, slings his arm around Yoongi’s shoulders, almost sending them both to the ground. He has cotton candy in one hand and Yoongi has to miniature himself and Jeongguk to avoid getting it in their hair.  
  
"Papa-hyung is looking after Kookie," Jin explains to the camera, “because Kookie is his favourite.”  
  
Hobi nervously shakes his head giving the rapper his best big eye teary puppy dog face and then shakes his head. "Hes fine Suga, go on the teacups."  
  
"I’m just worried the shock will kill him," mutters Yoongi, struggling out of his husband's grip, stealing the candy floss. "I need you to keep a close eye on Hobi and Tae. I'm serious about this Namjoon. TaeTae, its your job to tell daddy you are feeling well, alright?"  
  
"Yes papa!"  
  
They avoid the roller coasters and eat terrible food and play terrible games and all of that is fine, is good, because it makes Hoseok laugh. Yoongi knows when it isn’t for the cameras, knows him well enough that he can tell he’s really having fun. He takes selfies with the stupid Hamtaro statues scattered around the park and Yoongi wants to ask him to send them to him but he doesn’t, he just watches, just smiles, just rolls his eyes.  
  
A half hour later Namjoon comes over to them wringing his hands like he always does when he's nervous of has bad news. He doesn't have to say anything because he can see Jake holding Taehyung in his arms and green eyes darken.  
  
"So turns out having Taehyung ride a coaster was not the best idea." he says to his husband. No shit, Yoongi thinks to himself. "I'm sorry Yoon." “haunted house or the Eijanaika roller coaster. It’s like… I looked it up, it’s actually kind of controversial among roller coaster enthusiasts because-”  
  
"Namjoon," Yoongi interrupts, "I'm gonna fucking kill you. I fucking told you not to take him, "he'll be fine babe, he hasn't had an episode in a long time," but you didn't listen and now the poor kid is going to have to watch you all go on rides while he sits on the side lines. He's barely recovered from the last seizure he had a few weeks ago."  
  
The thirty-one year old flinches back at his husbands harsh words and then says, "we're going to the fright night haunted house."  
  
"Fine, but please tell your twelve year old son how he’s going to die.”   
  
"This is the last one, promise. They're getting hungry." Said Rm, "we want to get his reactions in the haunted house."  
  
Yoongi hissed swatting at the camera, "do want you want, but get that damn camera out of my face. I'm goddamn serious Joonie, I'm not playing. The boys and I are gonna wait in the car." He's livid and if making a scene wouldn't get him on the news, he would have stood there and ripped his husband a new one. Fucking dumb cunt. "I don’t know why you want to torture him, but if you think you'll enjoy watching him scream for an hour, go for it” Yoongi stares out across the park. Hearing the screams from the distance. Hed gone to the haunted house once before, when he and Rm started dating only because Namjoon had asked and that was the last time. He turns to Hoseok, touches the back of his son's head. "What do you wanna do?" His voice comes out too soft almost as worried as the look on the twelve-year-olds face.  
  
"I can do it papa!" Hoseok’s mouth twists. "I’m not a baby."  
  
"Yeah you are," Yoongi snorts, "you’re my baby. My little Seokkie, my Hope world."  
  
Hobi snorts and stomped his foot in typical child like fashion. "I’m doing the haunted house with Jin-hyung, Uncle Max, Uncle Jake and daddy."  
  
"Jinnie is gonna be too busy going ahead with daddy, the kids are together, with me, that’s… that’s how it always is."  
  
"No," Hoseok frowns, folding his small arms over his chest. "What if I want to be a big boy and do it on my own?"  
  
Giving up Yoong rolls his eyes and tries to say something that would convince the boy to change his mind, but says, "Fine, fuck it, do it on your own then," Yoongi turns away, not looking back, "when you have nightmares at night because that damn house has scared you shitless and taken a piece of your soul don’t come crying to me, rememberhow you wanted to be a big boy." Yoongi, Ten (with Taehyung in his arms), and Jungkook exit the park and headed for the car.  
  
He's still reeling when Namjoon, the boys and Max returned an hour later, Jungkook is still sleeping in his lap, the boy worn out from the six times they rode the teacups. They'd head back to the hotel and have dinner, give the kids their baths and showers and call it a night. He made a decision that Namjoon was sleeping on the couch tonight. If he can be defiant and ask like a child instead of a father, he can have his place amongst the kids and out on the couch with Jake and Ten.  
  
The driver side door opened, then the back doors and Namjoon and the boys climbed in. Jin is chatting away loudly, laughing with Max and Jake. "Jin, keep it down, your brother is alseep." Yoongi minuveted his way to the back seat without getting out of the car and strapped Kookie into his carseat. When he's settled in his seat again, Namjoon starts the car.  
  
"When you're not pregnant anymore we should come back here."  
  
He doesn't say anything, but scuffed. For a genius, he's being rather fucking stupid. "For christs sake Joon, read the room."  
  
"You're upset?"  
  
"No dude, I love being angry at my husband in front of our kids and our friends. How could you be so damn stupid? I told you taking Tae on the rides was a bad idea, you know he had another seizure when we got in the car?"  
  
He's quiet and doesn't say anything, staring over at Yoongi and sees the anger on the older man's face. Looking back, it probably wasn't the best idea he's ever had, but he didnt want his children to grow up fearing things. He wanted them to take risks and regret nothing. They drive in silence for a while the only noise that was heard was Jin recalling everything that had happened in the haunted house and how Hobi had been so scared he looked like on of the ghosts in the house. The other occupants in the car could sense the heaviness that loomed over them and for Yoongo to be this uoset that hes not speaking said a lot about the sotuation. Yoongi wasnt a owrson that gets easily angry or nad and if hes silent for this long he kust really be affected by todays events. Max trird to clear his throat to say something, but Jake stops him. It was just too soon. "Im sorry, you were right, it was a shitty idea to take him on the rides."  
  
"Why did you then?"  
  
"He's just a kid Yoon, he deserves to experience the same things that kids his age experiemce."  
  
"I understand that Joon, but he's an epileptic, he can't do the things other kids can, that's why we spent all that money getting him a camera. He's not supposed to be like other kids. I'm pissed because we're a team and today my partner became my fifth child."  
  
  
 ****

** ☆BTS☆ **   
  


  
When they got back to the hotel, Yoongi and Namjoon were still not speaking to each other. The air was thick with tension and Max, Ten and Jake all made sure to stay out of the couples way. "Jin go take a shower, "  
  
"Can I stay up for a bit?"  
  
"No, go shower and get ready for bed, we have a long drive tomorrow."  
  
Jin made his way towards the bathroom huffing and puffing loudly as he passed his papa, drawing out a loud fine, "just do as you're told please, I have to get the baby and Taehyung bathed before bed. Hoseok go see if Ten will let you shower in his room. Now please."  
  
Yoongi pushed open their hotel bedroom door and sat in the middle off the bed Jungkook resting in your arms, playing with a small toy that was placed in his tiny hands. His eyes were unfocused as a small growl escaped from his throat as he looked away. The sound caused the four year old to look up at him for a split second before continuing to play with his toy. He really needed to wash that stupid bear, but every time he tried to take it away from his son go give it a well deserved clean, the boy would cry, throwing his tiny body down on the floor.  
  
He really didn’t like Namjoon when he got like that. No, that was an understatement. He absolutely _hated when Namjoon acted the boys friends instead if their parent_. It was fucking exhausting.  
  
The door to the room opened up and his bodyguard raps his knuckles against the door and walked out of the room, greeting Yoongi with a polite bow as he sat right next to the rapper on the bed. You didn’t hear him speak the first time, continuing to stare off into the distance, thoughts overtaking him. Jake placed his hand on Yoongi's shoulder.  
  
"Yoongi!" Jake said.  
  
Yoongi lifted his head up rapidly, inhaling sharply as he did so. "What?" He asked, eyes wide with panic as he looked at his bodyguard. "What?"  
  
Jake looked at the man with concern. "I said ‘’hello." Jake said at first. "What’s wrong?"  
  
Yoongi sighed and shook his head, looking down at his four year old son again before looking at Jake again. "Nothing, just…" He licked his lips and began to bounce a sleepy Jungkook in his lap. He would bathe the boy whether he was awake or not. "Lost in thought."  
  
Jake hummed, nodding his head slightly. "You know he meant well, right? It's Namjoon he would never hurt you or the boys purposely. He meant well." He says to the man.  
  
Suga pursed his lips out, looking back at the bodyguard as Jake shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He had been there for Yoongi for all of the man's career, giving him advice and protecting. The rapper was truly his family, he hadn't judge him when Jake told him that he had two boydriends. Yoongi had been the first to congratulate him, keeping his secret safe. "I know that." Yoongi replied. "But how could he be so stupid? He's just lucky that Tae was alright and nothing serious happened."  
  
"Go talk to him Yoongi-ssi!" Jake says softly, looking down at the four year old.  
  
Yoongi furrowed his brows as he looked at Jake. "I guess I'm still pissed. I'll talk to him before going to bed. When did you get to be an expert on relationship advice?"  
  
Jake shrugged his shoulders lazily. "We're family, plus, I can read you like a book."  
  
The rapper smirked, which later turned into a large smile. "Yeah, well that makes sense. I've known you all my musical career." Suga replied nudging the bodyguard playfully.  
  
  


  
  
  
They arrived at home just before dinner time, scrambling inside to get away from the rain. Max and Jungkook were currently sat in font of the TV, watching the live action Aladdin for the umpteenth time. He sang along to the songs, looking at his Uncle Max as the man sang along with him. Yoongi walked into the room, smiling at his baby boy's cuteness, he was glad that Max didn't mind that they spent most of their days inside. The man was pretty chill. He would've let the four-year-old watch his favourite film but tonight, Kook needed a bath because he hadn't been able to give him one last night at the hotel. He tried to make bath night every other night, to keep the boys skin clean and tidy and healthy, but some nights it just wasn't possible and most nights all the boy wanted to do was play in the tub. He spent ten to fifteen minutes washing that big head of curls making sure every strand was smothered in shampoo or conditioner.  
  
"Min Jungkook, time for a bath." Yoongi called to his son as the four-year-old boy groaned.  
  
"Papa, no bath, I want to watch 'Laddin, with Unca Max." Kook said pouting at his papa, his cheeks puffed out, bug doe eyes slowly blinking up at him. That wasn't fair, how's he supposed to say no with a look like that?  
  
"Yeah come on Hyung, l want to watch 'Laddin too." Max teased.  
  
Yoongi doesn't say anything for a few seconds staring at the big brown eyes. God he looked so innocent and lost, but Jungkook needed to learn that just because he cries or bats his eyes he can't always get what he wants. It was definitely easy to grant him whatever he wants, but that's no way to live and raise a child. "You’re so funny Max, but not helping. You can watch the rest of the move later baby. But now a certain stinky little boy needs a nice bubble bath." The rapper said going to his baby and picking him up. Jungkook doesn't whine and just obeyed and was carried to the bathroom.  
  
When Yoongi and baby had gone to the bathroom, Yoongi settled his boy on the bathroom sink as he ran his son's bath. He made sure the water was the right temperature, so his son's skin doesn't break out. When the water was filled half up the bathtub, he put some of Jungkook's favourite bubble bath in, his favourite was the one that came in the shape of a mermaid that devolves leaving behind a small doll, he undressed his son, taking off his tiny shorts and unicorn shirt and the nappy he had put the boy in before they made their way home, leaving him completely naked. Before he put the boy in the tub he walked to the linen closet and pulled out the boys favourite Care Bears towel. When Yoongi turned around to pick his son up, the little tyke was gone. How the boy managed to disappear in a moments notice was beyond him. "Baby on the loose. Someone grab Jungkook please, he's in his birthday suite, "  
  
"Yes! I got him, we'll be right there. Hobi's in the shower."  
  
"No he's not daddy, hes in the play room." Tae murmured from his spot on the couch.  
  
Namjoon sighed, scooped the naked child up and took the stairs by two. "Hoseok? Why are you naked? Go shower please, we're playing games tonight."  
  
"But my game,"  
  
"The only butt I want to see and hear is yours making its way to the shower. Go, or I'll turn it off and you won't get a chance to save it."

"Fine!"  
  
The bathroom door opened and Yoongi peered out listen for his husband, when he didjt hear anything he stepped out of the room and days, "bring Taehyung with you as well, two birds with one stone."  
  
"Be right there." The thirty-one year old made his way back down the stairs and scooped the eight year old up in his arms and headed back up stairs. Namjoon placed Kookie in the warm bath.  
  
Jungkook gasped at the many bubbles that were in the bath, even hough he had seen them many times before, he felt them with his fingers, giggling a little at the touch. When Rm was done undressing Taehyung, he placed him in the bath as well, gave his husband a kiss and left the room. Yoongi grabbed the baby baby shampoo, poured some in his hand and slowly began massaging the boys scalp. "Head back Koo," he says smiling at the boys obedience, "good job baby." When his sons head was smothered in shampoo he grabbed the little cup, filled it with water and rinsed the suds out of his hair. He grabbed the washcloth and started to clean the boy carefully. He also placed some bath toys in the tub, letting the two boy's imagination run wild with the toys. Taehyung and Jungkook began having a bot fight seeing who's boat could sink first.  
  
"Lets play house." Taehyung suggested, clearly it had been a good idea because the four year olds face turned up into a big smile, his bunny teeth on full display. They started to play house, picking up the little fish toys and started making their own story with the toys.  
  
When he was done washing Kookie he poured conditioner in the boys hair massaging it throughly and letting it sit while the boy played. He did the same with Tae, shampooing his hair, then rinsed it out and began washing Taehyung's body.  
  
"Lets go to the fishy play ground and we can play on the swings before the humans showed up. Kook said, they pretended that the fishy playground was between their legs and every few seconds they would throw the fish out of the way giggling when the toy hits the water with a soft plop noise. Yoongi just laughed at their story.  
  
"And do does your little fish family have names?" He asked as Jungkook and Tae thought for a moment.  
  
"Wap monsta." The little boy said happily. Suga smiled. They were still working on pronouncing the letter 'r' but for now, he didnt care."  
  
Curious as to why the four year old chose Rap Monster, Yoongi says, "That's a weird name for a fish, don't you think Koo." Suga said as a joke.  
  
Both Tae and Kook shake their heads. "No it is pewfect for the fishy,"  
  
"Alright, Taehyung what did you name your fish?"  
  
"Lil meow meow."  
  
"Great. "And why Lil Meow Meow?" Yoongi asked his son.  
  
"So that Rap Monster and Meow Meow can be a family and have littler fishes."  
  
"And they all woved happily evew aftew." The boy's said, glad at his story. Yoongi just smiled and listened as they made up story after story, each one more weird than the last.  
  
Suga had washed both boy as clean as he could get them. He massaged the conditioner in their hair again, telling Kook to stand up. The last thing to do now was to clean the boy's private parts. This was something Jungkook hated and why mist nights his son would fight him about a bath. He understood how uncomfortable it was when it happened, he wouldn't be happy if some invaded his space like that. So Yoong makes quick work of it and as gently as he could he washed the boys buttom, in between his cheeks, between his legs, his little penis and his balls. Kookie flinched but forgot about it as soon as Yoongi had finished. "Good boy, baby, you can have a bowl of ice cream tonight." Suga said, making his son blush. "TaeTae your turn."  
  
After Jungkook was cleaned up, he drained the water in the tub and filled it back up again and made the boys switch spots so he could get Tae washed up too. Yoongi rewetted the washcloth and applied a different soap to the soft mterial before gently running it across the eight year olds shoulders and back. Gently crubbing down his son's chest and arms. He did the same thing he had done with Jungkook, washed the boys butt, <span;>in between his cheeks, between his legs, his little toes and his little penis and his balls.  
  
When bath time finally ended and the conditioner had been rinsed from both of their heads Yoongi took Kook out first and put him in his Care Bears towel, rubbing him dry and making sure the boy was warm. "Joon, come help me please."  
  
The door opened a second later and the daddy lifted Taehyung out of the tub, wrapped him in his Winter Bear towel and carried him out of the bathroom. Suga then picked him up and took him back to the bedroom, where Joon was sitting. Namjoon makes quick work of drying the boy off, stands and retrieves a night pull up for Tae and a nappy for Kook. Taehyung was changed into a green night onesie with little feetx when he was done he wited patiently for Kook. Yoongi had just finished putting the new nappy on and a black onesie that was decorated with little starts. As promised, the Aladdin was put back on and while Taehyung and Jungkook watched the movie, Yoongi and Namjoon combed through both of the boy's crazy curls, making sure it didn’t get tangled while they slept. Has someone told him in his teens that he'd have a family of boys and two mire on the way, he would have laughed at them. It was times like these he loved with his boys. Just him and his little family together, bonding over a little thing like bath time and laughing at Abu on the screen. He knew just how lucky and fortune he was to have this amazing life with his favourite person in the world and their boys, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. And in some ways, he was.

  
** ☆BTS☆ **   
  


  
  
Family game night has been a tradition in Min household for years, even before they had Jin, Yoongi and Namjoon would find one night out of the week to sit down and just relax and once the kids came along, nothing had changed. They've never missed a single one so far. Usually Yoongi and Namjoon didnt play, enjoying just being able to watch their children play and have fun. Last week was Hoseok’s turn to pick a game because they found that it was a lot easier to take turns choosing what game they would play, that way everyone got a chance to play their favourite game. When it had been just Suga and Rm, the younger man would pick the more intellectual games, like Scrabble, and other brain games that he found to be boring. He had managed to beat Namjoon in Scrabble several times. Jin would rather play one on one, usually too insecure to be in a group setting, but hes gotten better. Hoseok didn't really like games, he was too twitchy and scared all the time, but when he did play, he participate, he like it when the four of them were on a team against their daddy and their papa. V liked multi-player video games, because he didnt like to be alone. They weren't sure what kind of games Jungkook liked to play because for the most part, he was too small to be on his own team and didn't understand the rules. He was good at Uno though. And Yoongi liked the games that were long, like Clue, Monopoly, and Life. They didn't care what games their kids choose as long as nobody argued over it.  
  
Tonight, it was Taehyung’s turn to choose. He carefully picked through his video games, tossing aside all the single-player ones. After nearly about fifteen minutes, he finally shrugged, turned around his boxy smile framed his face and tossed the Super Mario Party to his papa.  
  
"Oh, boy, we haven’t played this one as a family in a long time. We can only have four players, though…" Hobi said.  
  
"Oh, umm...don’t worry about it. Your papa and I will sit on the couch and watch." Namjoon smiled and threw an arm around Yoongi  
  
"Make sure Kookie feels included." Yoongi said, he unconsciously rest his hand on his stomach something he's been doing more lately. "I’ll sit out. Usually when you three play anything Mario related things get way too competitive."  
  
Max threw his phone to the side and slid down onto the floor, bring Jungkook to sit on his lap. "Kookie and a I are one a team. Get ready to eat our dust."  
  
Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok laugh. "Right Kook?" The boy shakes his head.  
  
They turn on the Switch, and put Super Mario Party in the game. The game had loaded, and they all chose their characters. When Jin, Tae and Hoseok had picked their characters, Jin settling for Mario and Hobi picked Princess Peach, they sit patiently waiting for Taehyung to pick his game character. After five minutes of being indecisive, he finally picked Goomba. "Max, if you pick Toad, I’m disowning you, and you'll have to return to the states with one less brother." Yoongi directed at his brother.  
  
"So be it, which character do you want to be Jungkook." Max says and whispered in the boys ear. A second later Jungkook looks up at Yoongi and says 'Toad. Yoongi signed as he watched Taehyung load the game. "Guess I'm short one brother." They choose the Megafruit Paradise board.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Hobi cried out and sat hard against the coffee table next to where Yeontan was lying. "I dont like Megafruit Paradise. Daddy you play, this board is my least favourite one.”  
  
"That is a hard one Hoseokkie, the sand bridge gets me every time." Yoongi said as he leaned back into the couch and grabbed a blanket. They usually didn't let them stay up so late, but after such a long time in the car and the boys ahadnt cried or whined, they deserved a little treat. He would get up and get them ice ream later. Hopefully his boys will sleep in a little later tomorrow.  
  
Namjoon took Hobi's controller and laughed. He was secretly hoping that one of his kids would give up and let him play. "It's not hard for your papa, I hear him practice every now and then." The younger man added smiling back at his husband.  
  
Jin gave him a look. "You’ve been practicing Megafruit Paradise?"  
  
"You say it like I have all the time in the world. I do work you know. I know you think papa just sits around wasting time, but I work. I used to play when you kids were at school and Jungkook was napping."  
  
"He’s not joking, I hear him yell and cuss every time he falls off the sand bridge," Rm chuckled. That truth he only heard Yoongi that one time when the man was in his studio and when he had brought it up Yoongi say it was helping him think differently. "You know, come to think of it, I have heard him yell less recently."  
  
Namjoon (with Hoseok in his lap), Jin, and Taehyung took their rightful places on the floor in front of the television. "Its good practice Hoseok. It’ll warm us up _,"_ he grinned.  
  
"I guess so," sighed Hobi. "Daddy's gonna win. He creamed us last time in Super Mario Bros."  
  
The four players (plus Hobi and Jungkook) leaned forward as the large TV screen counted down.  
  
"My bet’s on Max and Kookie," Yoongi said.  
  
"I dunno. Jins pretty good, too," Hobi pointed out.  
  
The game began.  
  
All four of his kids and Namjoon were rather competitive players, and none of them were afraid to play dirty. Yoongi noticed that half way through the game, Jungkook was no longer actively talking. He leaned a little to the left and saw that the boy had his thumb in his mouth and his eyes closed, he was leaning heavily on Max's right arm, head resting the man's forearm. "Is he asleep, Max?"  
  
"No yet, but he's close."  
  
Yoongi got off the couch and went to the kitchen and started preparing their ice cream. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"  
  
"Chocolate for me babe."  
  
"Me too papa." Said Seokjin  
  
"How many mint chocolate ice creams?"  
  
"Me papa." He heard the small voice of Hobi say. He wasn't surprised, Hobi and Jungkook were the only ones in the family that liked that shit.  
  
Before he was completely indifferent about the ice cream flavor but when he got pregnant with the twins, his taste buds wouldn't allow him to eat anything that so much as resembled the taste of toothpaste. "You know combining precious chocolate with toothpaste flavor is sacrilegious.”  
  
"Yeah well your children like it, blame it on them. What can I get you Max?"  
  
"The lemon sherbet from the other day." When the ice cream was scooped into several bowls, Yoongi walked back into the room and handed out the different flavors. He scooped Jungkook out of Max's lap and brought the four year old to sit on his lap on the couch. They shared the small bowl of chocolate ice cream. When the desserts were finished and the teo younger kids were tucked in bed, Yoongi came back downstairs and participated in the game. Turns out that all his practicing had paid off. The race was his!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I might not be able to post chapter 31 until March 8, but that depends if I am able to take a nap today. If I do, I'll have it done by tomorrow if not Monday.


End file.
